Ripple
by KamiK0
Summary: The progression between Shikamaru and Neji was persistent, but leisurely and yet still somehow they had missed the turning point. [Friends to lovers. Slow burn.]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and its characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Timeline:** This is considered Canon-Adjacent. It follows most of the Canon timeline with a few key differences. The fourth Shinobi war did not happen, most of the Akatsuki members are alive. All gaps and changes are explained during the story.

* * *

A piercingly immediate, excruciating, unrelenting ache seared through Shikamaru's body, jolting him straight up from his contrived slumber. It was blinding, electric and even though he wanted to scream his throat was too dry. Dry like a desert. His tongue tasted of salt and felt akin to sandpaper scraping along the roof of his mouth, urgently attempting to spread moisture. Numbness began to creep up his legs which he so desperately longed to lift, yet found them to be far too heavy. Shikamaru gave another futile attempt at moving, this time his eyelids, and found no success. Where was he? What had happened?

Shikamaru's brows furrowed for half a second, even such a simple action caused him immense discomfort. A warm sensation at his temples told the shadow wielder he wasn't alone but did little to ease his steadily growing concern about what had put him in such a vulnerable position. Were it not for the steady flow of chakra his presumed comrade was sending through his body in an attempt to lessen his agony, Shikamaru wouldn't have known anyone was there. Years of training should've made it laughably easy to sense someone sitting directly beside him. Certainly not a good sign that he couldn't.

He gradually relaxed, due wholly to the fingers pressed to his temples which had finally allowed him to stop scrunching his face, soothing the burning crackle in his body. Without his blood booming in his eardrums any longer, Shikamaru could finally hear a flood of noise in the distance. Shrill screams, indignant war cries, kunais clanking, bodies colliding, blasts of various chakra and jutsus ricocheting. That's right. He was on the battlefield. At least he had been, that much he could remember. Shikamaru needed to get up; he needed to move, to help the others in any way he could. The fingers at his temple pressed harder upon sensing his sudden urgency and forced him to remain still.

When he tried to ignore those fingers, Shikamaru's legs screeched from a thudding, pounding sensation which confirmed he had several broken bones. The word _troublesome_ came to mind. He couldn't get up no matter how badly he wanted to. Shikamaru licked his brittle lips and gave his voice a shot- all he could manage was a hoarse groan. Wonderful. Either he had crushed his windpipe somehow or was extremely dehydrated. Not that he had an inkling one way or the other seeing as how every inch of him prickled with pain. The hand on the right side of his head disappeared momentarily, then Shikamaru felt something cool pressed to his lips.

His brain had scarcely registered it as water, lips parting easily to accept the cup held out for him. It occurred to Shikamaru that he couldn't possibly be laying on his back- generally one ought to be able to tell what position their body was in, but the only feeling he could identify seemed to be the pain. What he had assumed to be a pillow shifted beneath his head, and the shadow ninja knew he was laying in someone's lap, on someone's legs. Once again, Shikamaru found himself grappling with his body by flinching his eyes hoping sheer willpower would force them open.

Shikamaru's efforts were thwarted when he heard the shuffling of a heavy canvas flung out of the way, probably a tent flap opening. The presence of another made itself known, although Shikamaru still couldn't get a read on chakra to tell who it might be. Haggard, strained breaths puffed from the newcomer and made Shikamaru wonder what sort of horrific travesty the stranger had faced.

"We have to move." Came a surprisingly calm, albeit gruff voice.

Sasuke. It made sense that the Uchiha hadn't fallen in the line of duty, he was after all a member of one of Konoha's four noble clans. Shikamaru felt multitudes of relief. Someone from his village was confirmed to be alive, insinuating they hadn't lost the war as of that very moment. Another shift as the ninja lifted Shikamaru's head, the legs beneath him disappeared and was replaced by a cushiony pillow. A bottle of water was then pressed into Shikamaru's hand before the unknown shinobi prepared to leave. He couldn't say for sure if his comrade's chakra had something to do with it or if his body was utterly exhausted, but sleep was starting to plague Shikamaru's mind like cancer. After what felt like an eternity of struggle, Shikamaru managed to inch an eye open, observing the blurry sight of two ANBU clad ninja ducking out of the tent. Long brown hair was the last thing he saw, and his final conscious thought echoed the familiar man's name.

Neji Hyūga.


	2. Chapter 2

When Shikamaru opened his eyes again, it wasn't because of intolerable pain or his body begging for water but the high-pitched screams and a nearby explosion close enough to rattle the ground beneath him. He would've flown straight up from his cot had it not been for a weight on his chest pressing him down. Slowly he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings; green tarp overhead, earth and iron in his nose, indescribable pain in places he didn't know could ache, muscles rigid and stiff. Shikamaru gathered he was still on the battlefield and reasonably close to where the action was happening all things considered.

"It's best if you don't try to move."

It took Shikamaru an embarrassingly long time to locate the eerily smooth voice. Neji Hyūga. The man stood near the entry of the tent with his arms folded firmly across his chest, sporting his usual emotionless, stern expression. A quick scan of the older man and Shikamaru decided he looked like he had been to hell and back. Twice. Somehow though Neji managed to maintain a sense of elegance that should've been impossible to achieve. Naturally, Shikamaru knew of Neji with him being a prodigy and all, but also from their time training as jōnin. However, they didn't know one another well enough for Neji to be watching over him.

Remembering that he had been held in place merely a few moments ago, Shikamaru's gaze shifted to a woman he didn't recognize, a medical ninja presumably, who had chakra charged palms hovering over his abdomen. Her chakra felt so unlike that which had been coursing through his temples the last time he'd been awake. The thought struck another memory in the shadow wielder, reminding him that Neji had been present at that moment, too.

A spiky mess of blonde hair popped in through the tent flap, distracting and startling Shikamaru, so he didn't have enough time to brace himself for the loud shout. "You're awake!"

Only Naruto Uzumaki could be chipper during a war. Shikamaru briefly entertained that perhaps all of them could maintain certain unique qualities no matter the situation. Hyūga with his regality, Naruto, and his unique vibrancy. Hell, even Shikamaru had gotten to be his lazy self by lounging around in a tent for who knew how many days. By now Naruto had shuffled his way into the tent, although with some difficulty since he had an armload of junk cradled in his arms and Neji stood partially in the way. Shikamaru watched silently while the blonde proudly dumped his treats beside the cot then flopped down.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on him while I got snacks!" Naruto directed to Neji this time.

So that's what was going on. It made much more sense that Neji was recruited unwittingly to the task of babysitting. All-seeing-eyes landed on Naruto for a fleeting second before shifting to Shikamaru in a calculating manner that made the ponytailed man slightly unnerved. Eventually, Neji nodded, offered a small bow and exited the tent.

"Is it over?" Shikamaru asked after some time.

It seemed even one as dense as Naruto didn't always need context because he answered, "Not just yet. We're waiting on reports from neighboring villages to see if it's safe to head home."

That wasn't the answer Shikamaru had hoped for, but it was better than the alternative of being fully engaged in war. Naruto settled in comfortably beside his cot then popped open a giant bag of chips, munching away and asking the medical ninja for updates on Shikamaru's condition in between bites. The shadow ninja still had a bunch of questions, namely what the hell had happened to him because he couldn't remember a damn thing, but also where were his teammates? His sensei? His father? How many shinobi had they lost? Plenty had perished, that much he knew for certain, all of them understood this could very well be their last mission together. Shikamaru felt like he had cheated death in some way.

"What happened to me?" he questioned.

Naruto paused mid-bite and lowered his potato chip. "What do you remember?"

"Not a thing." Shikamaru all but sighed.

"Take a deep breath and try to think back." Naruto encouraged.

Shikamaru intended to snap that the task wasn't so simple, but the medical ninja hovered a hand over his forehead, exerted a slow stream of chakra and told him to focus.

 ** _Bodies, bodies everywhere. Some friend, some foe. It seemed irrelevant when the death toll was this high when the earth had become so saturated with blood all he could smell was iron. None of them would be the same after this, not the people he knew nor the ones Konoha fought. A shuriken whizzed past his head reminding Shikamaru that he did not have time for thinking. How troublesome. He side-stepped the oncoming ninja seamlessly, grabbed the man by the arm to drag him closer then instantly snapped his neck. A splash of fresh blood sprayed his face._ **

**_How many had he killed? How many bodies in the heaping pile was he responsible for? Not that it should matter. Protecting the village was his duty, his calling and why he had spent his whole life training. A quick survey around the field allowed him to locate the faces of those dearest to him. His father up on the mountains dueling three armed ninjas, looking positively bored despite the effort he was putting forth. Chōji_ _expanded to the size of a house, using his entire body to bring crushing force on his opponents. Ino rampaged through the battlefield with surprising strength and speed, fighting more ruthlessly than Shikamaru believed her to be capable of. Tears still streamed her face- her father had been chopped down to bits nearly an hour ago, and she hadn't slowed down since. Cigarette smoke fumed from Asuma like a chimney, and he appeared more interested in protecting the cancer stick than his own life. Whatever motivation worked, Shikamaru supposed. He continued to look around and caught glimpses of enough familiar faces to determine most of them were still alive._ **

**_"Nara!" Tsunade barked as she came skidding to a crouched halt at his side._ **

**_He cast a scrutinizing glance over her injuries and chakra levels. She couldn't keep this up for much longer. None of them could. He only hoped that their enemies were in a similar state._ **

**_"Get out of la la land before you get crushed!"_**

 **_Shikamaru did as instructed, launched across the field with quick handwork and managed to snag two unsuspecting ninjas with his shadows._ **

**_"Sorry, fellas looks like this is the end of the road." Shikamaru sneered._ **

**_His victory was shortly lived. Hands soared from underground, snatched his ankles and drug him onto his knees, submerging him within a mound of muddy clay. Hundreds of new ninjas emerged from the earth, sprouting forth with angry cries, the element of surprise tipping the scales in their favor. His concentration broke, severing his bond with the two ninjas whom fortunately were more interested in joining the fray than killing a trapped jōnin. Shikamaru cursed. Adversary ninjas dashed with the very speed all of them had been warned about during the debriefing, plucking off leaf ninja one by one, colliding with Shikamaru's comrades in a tumble of wrathful blows._ **

**_The shadow wielder's heart sank to his feet. He watched, horrified, while his people were slaughtered, as more enemies swarmed the crumbling, bloodied battleground giving them fewer places to hide, less space to fight. Times like this made having an overactive brain a detrimental nightmare. Every situation he calculated and every outcome pointed to the same devastating defeat. Once shaken from his torturous thoughts, Shikamaru's shadows made a desperate sweep across the land, capturing several adversary ninjas. He gasped, tightness swelling in his chest for exerting too much chakra and trying to contain so many people at once._ **

**_He felt like he would burst soon. If it bought his comrades even a few seconds, it would be worth destroying himself. He felt it before he saw or heard the man, the cold fingers around his throat. A blind spot. Someone had appeared when his guard was down and now with too many of his shadows exerted there was no way out._ **

**_His final thought was 'troublesome.'_**

"We were ambushed," Shikamaru spoke at last. "Hundreds, maybe thousands of rogue ninjas sprung out at us. It's a wonder any of us survived."

"Your chakra must have depleted from all those shadow possessions. You were on the front lines." Naruto reminded him. "I admit when you disappeared in the swarm of ninjas I thought you were dead."

"Why aren't I?" Shikamaru questioned bitterly.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer, but in the same instant, the medical ninja finally got to her feet. Shikamaru listened to the woman describe his injuries along with the detailed instructions he never intended to follow; they were too troublesome. He didn't miss the way Naruto avoided eye contact with him after she was gone or the guilt etched on his ordinarily bright face. Something was wrong.

"Where is my father?" It dawned on Shikamaru that he had opened his eyes twice now and neither time was Shikaku present.

That shameful flash reached Naruto's eyes. Unbeknownst to Shikamaru was that Naruto insisted on being the one to tell him about his father, yet now that the time had arisen he couldn't find the words. Instead, he rummaged through his bag and extracted a forehead protector which he delicately placed on Shikamaru's chest. He didn't need to say who it belonged to, Shikamaru had already known. He waited for an onslaught of emotions. Grief, rage, loneliness, disappointment, self-hatred, fear. But to his utmost surprise, none of them ever came. In fact, Shikamaru felt nothing. Nothing at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru glared at the ceiling of the tent wishing he could fall asleep. Ever since learning about his father's untimely death, the spiky-haired ninja was preoccupied in his overactive mind. Sleep seemed impossible when his thoughts were racing by too quickly to pay much attention to any singular one. Telling his mother was going to be far beyond troublesome. He rolled his eyes and firmly decided not to let himself go there. He shifted his gaze to peer out of his tent; the flap had been left slightly ajar just enough for him to look at something other than the depressing green canvas surrounding him for the past few days. It was eerily quiet and nearly pitch black save for the lone fire pit raging not too far away.

Most of the survivors were probably asleep by now. Those who were physically fit would spend the day scouting ahead ensuring another ambush wasn't in the works with their numbers much too depleted to withstand another fight. Anyone with severe injuries rendering them incapable of assisting in any way, such as Shikamaru himself, required constant care both from medical ninjas and even those untrained to heal because there weren't enough skilled shinobi to take care of everyone. The remaining ninjas, presumably injured but still functional, would need to stock their provisions and maintain order through cleaning, feeding and protecting. Daunting responsibilities fell on all of them, so it didn't surprise Shikamaru to see only a few ninjas gathered around the fire. He didn't recognize any of them.

A dull throb at the center of his back reminded the genius that he hadn't moved at all since first waking up and who knew how long he'd been unconscious in the first place. The additional information Naruto gave him was murky as expected, the blonde wasn't known for his close attention to detail and all things considered watching what everyone else did during a war just wasn't possible. Naruto did not know precisely what had become of Shikamaru after he blacked out. Shikamaru would wager a guess that he'd been lying unconscious for roughly three days before finally coming to again. Between whatever pain medicines he took and the chakra treatments he had been in and out since then over a period of one week.

All this laying around still grated at the better part of his nerves and motivated him to push himself up on his elbows. A blaze of hot white searing pain bolted through his stomach forcing him on his back again with a thud. He had to wonder if someone had trampled over his body at one point or another since he couldn't think of another single reason why he could be in so much pain. Yes, Naruto explained that they retrieved him from a core where their enemies were congregating, but even accounting for that the way his body responded every time he attempted to move felt out of place.

"You are incredibly stubborn."

Shikamaru nearly jumped out of his skin, and if it weren't for the ache still rippling just within his muscles, he probably would have physically jumped as well. He turned his head to the far corner of the small tent, eyes widening unnecessarily since the voice had already announced the man's presence. Neji bore an oddly apologetic expression despite his closed eyes.

"It's not a great sign that you couldn't detect me sitting here," Neji commented.

"Is there something particularly interesting about this tent or are you just determined to scare the life out of me?" Shikamaru asked.

At that Neji cracked an eye open and said, "This is my tent."

"Oh," was all Shikamaru could say.

Only then did it occur to Shikamaru he'd been laying in a regular camping tent— the ones Konoha ninjas carried on long excursions or time-consuming missions for a quick rest— and not in a medical tent where someone in his condition ought to be. In fact, the medical ninja who had been attending to him was only a field medic.

"All of the medical tents are full. I volunteered mine." Neji supplied without needing to be asked.

"Why?" Shikamaru frowned a little.

Both of Neji's eyes were open and gave him a slightly curious stare. "I figured you would prefer it to being exposed to the outside elements."

"No," Shikamaru corrected. "I mean I'm grateful. It's just—"

 _We aren't friends_ is what he wanted to say, hardly acquaintances. Times of war required uncomfortable living conditions, countless injuries, less than acceptable bathing options. Shikamaru wasn't sure he would share his tent with his best friend let alone an injured ninja he barely knew.

"I'm not in here often." Neji offered like he could see the wheels turning in Shikamaru's head.

Right, Neji was a member of ANBU. They were rarely afforded breaks during regular missions where they escorted jōnin and other such ninjas. Of course, since they were recovering from a brutal war all ANBU would be in the field until the point of exhaustion. After all, ANBU were Konoha's pride and joy, their greatest line of both offense and defense and therefore most capable of enduring beyond ordinary limits.

"Everyone is doing their best to be useful," Neji spoke quietly. "I figured I should do my part, too."

Neji Hyūga, dutiful to a fault and without fail. The man was a soldier not only for ANBU and Konoha but to his family. Neji had a clear grasp on what it meant to be a shinobi and always followed through in whatever capacity required of him without complaint. This was not the sole reason, but certainly one of the main ones why the long-haired ninja had climbed the ranks so quickly.

"Thank you," Shikamaru said.

Neji shrugged. "Don't mention it. But you should probably get some rest."

"I'd love to, but my back is hurting pretty bad," Shikamaru admitted.

Barely-lilac eyes scanned Shikamaru's form in a few seconds then he nodded his head and got to his feet in such a fluid, graceful swoop that the younger man felt genuinely impressed.

"I'll get a medic," Neji announced.

There was no point trying to stop Neji, once the man made up his mind not much could be done to change it. How troublesome. He didn't want to be any more of a burden than he already knew he was. Neji may have willingly suggested Shikamaru could stay in his tent, but only because he felt obligated to do so, compelled by the training and instructions that'd been beaten into him since he was an infant. The man would never voice a word of protest.

A medical ninja did appear after only a few moments passing, but Neji didn't return. Once again, the tent flap was left open enough for Shikamaru to gaze outside. He spotted the Hyūga by the campfire talking with Kakashi. More likely than not the copy ninja was thrust into a position of leadership if many of their captains had fallen in battle. Kakashi didn't particularly care for such responsibility, and Shikamaru could empathize with him. Two more ANBU members joined the duo, one Shikamaru saw was Sasuke Uchiha. More to the point, Sasuke Uchiha moving uncharacteristically slow and with a limp.

Apparently, there was no time for recovering because the four of them pulled their masks on and disappeared into the night. Incessant thoughts of being useless to his comrades devoured the remainder of Shikamaru's sanity. He was only tormented further when at last the medical ninja found a way to provide him with enough relief he could fall into a deep sleep.

He dreamed vividly about his father all through the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chōji Akimichi came to see Shikamaru two days later. War had aged his closest friend, Chōji's eyes were sunken deeper than he remembered and even though it was impossible Shikamaru found that his face seemed much older than when they'd left Konoha. With some assistance from Chōji, Shikamaru was brought limping to a log just outside of the tent, finally able to sit up and stretch his stiff limbs despite the way his broken leg protested to the movement. His friend had thought to bring a bucket of water from the river and a sponge so Shikamaru could dab himself down, washing away days old crusted blood and dirt from places a medical ninja wouldn't have ventured. He put most of his weight on the good leg through the ordeal and listened intently to Chōji.

The number of ninjas lost on the battlefield was far greater than what Shikamaru had imagined; the fact visibly shook him as he thought about just how many people he would never see again. In the meanwhile, Konoha had been attacked by a subunit that had managed to slip past the leaf village's crumbling defense lines. According to Chōji, only a dozen or so were killed back home, but much of the village would require substantial repairs over several years. Briefly, Shikamaru thought about his mother then reminded himself the stubborn woman couldn't die from an invasion. He hoped their herd of deer wasn't shaken up too badly.

"They're sending more ninja to scout ahead. There's only a couple of ANBU wandering the campsite for defensive purposes." Chōji revealed.

"That explains why it's so quiet today," Shikamaru spoke.

Not that things were ever particularly loud. Konoha had won yet it didn't feel like a victory. Everyone had lost too much whether personal losses or physical damage. Knowing that when they returned home, they'd face even more loss didn't exactly lift anyone's spirits. The only person Shikamaru could hear gabbing now and then was Naruto who did his very best to stay positive if for no other reason than to cheer up his teammates. Even still, from Shikamaru's stationary position he could feel things were different today. Maybe his ninja instincts were finally creeping back to him.

"Where's Neji?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Neji, hm?" Chōji chuckled. "What do you have, Stockholm syndrome for the rescued?"

"Huh?" Shikamaru frowned. "You're making even less sense than usual."

"Wait. Are you saying you don't know?" Chōji stared dumbfound at the shadow manipulator for a moment before offering a sympathetic smile. "Neji saved your life."

Shikamaru waited for the punch line to a joke he didn't understand and when one didn't come he at the very least anticipated a thorough explanation. Instead, his chubby friend popped open a bag of chips and began munching without breaking their eye contact. Shikamaru cleared his throat then gestured for Chōji to continue.

"Hyūga is a hero, everyone thinks so. When the ambush happened, most of our fighters were forced to defend, to stay in one spot and fight off the ninjas coming from every direction. But Neji kept moving, went straight into the heap of fallen comrades to bring back as many as he could while still slaughtering the enemy." Chōji looked uncharacteristically impressed. "It was incredible."

Shikamaru would have expected such a brave act from Naruto, the man hated war and death, maintaining relationships was the most important thing to him. He regularly preached about the value of friendship. The blonde could easily be swept up in a fit of protective rage. Shikamaru could even see Sasuke risking his life to help others. Sasuke had a hero complex, that was Shikamaru's opinion, and even though he had been cleared of criminal charges for treason against the village, Uchiha always seemed to itch to prove himself.

But Neji? Hyūga wasn't a cruel man or selfish for that matter, Shikamaru couldn't imagine him as someone to risk himself for others. The long-haired ninja was turned to for guidance particularly when it came to strategy or as the voice of reason when making difficult decisions. He was one of the few to be trusted with ANBU's motto _"the mission comes first"_ despite all team members taking that oath. Shikamaru had witnessed situations where anyone else could've faltered by making emotional directives or being distracted from the greater good by personal gain. Neji Hyūga did not succumb to any such weaknesses.

"So that's how I survived." Shikamaru mused.

"You and about a two dozen others," Chōji added. "Even after sustaining several fatal injuries himself, Neji just kept going back into the fray."

He developed a newfound respect for the Hyūga prodigy. Shikamaru reflected on what it meant to be a ninja and the shinobi way. They'd all been born and raised as fighters; they knew what their lives would be like, and yet he found himself genuinely fascinated by Neji's actions. He could never have the courage to knowingly rush into nearly certain death just on the pure impulse of protecting others. Shikamaru by no means was a weak man, he ranked in the village's top twenty, but he knew his limits, and when faced with impossible odds his instincts told him to survive. Neji Hyūga was a hero indeed.

His thoughts were distracted by a loud squawk and a flash of black feathers too close to his face for comfort. Shikamaru actually jumped then cursed at the creature. He cast his eyes in the direction it had flown off in the distance and spotted Sasuke Uchiha knelt on one knee feeding a flock of crows- including the very bastard that had just tried to assault Shikamaru. The figure standing beside him was instantly recognized as Neji although he was facing the other direction and his long brown locks were gathered in a ponytail at the base of his neck. Shikamaru watched curiously wondering why Sasuke appeared so content feeding those dirty birds and why Neji didn't seem fazed at all. Troublesome.

He was going to have to remember to thank Neji later.


	5. Chapter 5

Sleep was without a doubt Shikamaru's favorite pastime, second only to cloud gazing, except now he almost hated to fall asleep. He felt even more exhausted after getting a bit of slumber than he did staying awake for hours on end. He woke to the familiar presence of someone nearby. Shikamaru had gotten used to watching Neji's shadow come and go, but without being able to get a decent reading on the newcomer's chakra just yet, he couldn't dismiss whatever or whoever had disturbed him. They were still in enemy territory and no matter how lazy he was the risk of not opening his eyes was far too great. To his relief, it was indeed Neji ducking inside the tent.

"Did I wake you?"

Neji hadn't even looked at him yet. He sat on his own cot without removing his ANBU mask, more likely than not he expected to be called away again at any moment. Shikamaru observed his savior silently, noted that Neji looked positively drained. Once again, though, the man maintained his poised demeanor and full alertness in a way that only Hyūgas could. The ponytail Neji kept at the base of his neck when operating the field as ANBU was placed up higher this time, near the center of his head. Shikamaru pondered over how Neji could function with so much hair. Didn't enemies try to grab him by it? Hadn't he ever snagged it in a tree branch?

Realizing he had been asked a question, Shikamaru finally answered. "Nah, I've been sleeping too much anyway."

The older ninja grunted in response as he peeled his mask off and dumped it on the ground and carefully began the process of tugging his hair free, doing his best to rip out as few strands as possible. Shikamaru watched, entranced by the long, dark, silky locks spilling like ink around Neji's shoulders. Skilled fingers weaved in and out of the hair, combing knots free. Shikamaru didn't even notice he had been staring until he heard Neji's voice.

"Nara, have you spotted something especially ghastly or did you have a stroke?"

Was that _humor_ from Neji Hyūga?

"Sorry. Do you ever think about cutting it?" His tone sounded bored, but Shikamaru was genuinely curious.

The Hyūga would still look pretty good with hair just past his shoulders instead of down his waist.

"My hair is significant to me," Neji said, but to avoid sounding a bit girly, he added, "My father kept his long. He always looked very distinguished."

That made sense to Shikamaru who then asked, "How do you keep it out of your way?"

"Typically, tying just the ends will keep it in place. The hair still flows, but nothing is going to blow in my face. A ponytail will do in situations like these where it could slow me down." Neji continued raking fingers through his hair as he spoke, silver eyes trained on Shikamaru's dark ones.

"How about a bun?" Shikamaru suggested.

Even in a ponytail, it left quite a bit of hair dangling free. Neji must have been amused because his lips quirked at the ends slightly and even though the expression was one uncommon for the older man Shikamaru thought it looked natural. Neji gathered his smooth locks in one hand like he was fastening a ponytail then began wrapping it around to frame a bun. Shikamaru hadn't realized just how thick Hyūga's mane was until he saw how large the mass of hair was turning out.

"That's got to be heavy." He muttered, riveted.

"It is. Puts too much pressure on my neck."

As Neji's hair was released and once again draping over his shoulders, it occurred to Shikamaru that this was the most they had spoken since he woke up. In fact, this might be the most he had ever heard the ANBU member speak apart from giving orders when on a mission. Not that they had discussed anything of great importance, hair wasn't exactly near the top of the list of things Shikamaru ought to be thinking about at a time like this. Fabric shuffling beside him meant that Neji was stripping out of his ANBU gear. Shikamaru thought it must be later in the night than he initially suspected. There wasn't a pattern per say to the times when Neji returned from scouting, but there seemed to be a two-hour window at some ungodly hour in the morning that the man had a reprieve. Usually, Shikamaru slept during that time and would see Neji leaving a while later.

"Your move."

Lazy eyes shifted from the ceiling to Neji then to the shōgi board sitting between the two cots on top of a pack of clothing. When the hell had Neji set that up? Shikamaru took his time rolling onto his side, mostly because his muscles demanded he do so, but also to give himself a chance to mask his excitement. Bored didn't even come close to describing his feelings about laying around all day long.

"I always play as black." Shikamaru half complained half smirked.

"Black goes first. I need a handicap." Neji explained coolly. "I've heard how good you are."

Modest as the Hyūga was, Shikamaru had also heard plenty about the genius' intellect and by no means did he expect this to be an easy win. A challenge. The only people Shikamaru cared to play shōgi with were his father and former sensei. Asuma at least understood he was out-matched and instead of trying to beat Shikamaru usually spent the game analyzing, trying to trick him and developing new scenarios which the cloud-loving ninja would have to solve. He appreciated the effort his sensei gave.

His father, on the other hand, was much better at shōgi than he had ever shown to Shikamaru, even though he regularly defeated his son. Shikamaru, as intelligent as everyone knew he was and as many steps ahead of everyone else as he usually was had often lost to his father without even realizing it. A game between Shikaku and Shikamaru could go on for hours sometimes ending in a deadlock, but the younger Nara had a sinking suspicion that his father intentionally did not win. On some level maybe it was to spend time together.

Shikamaru's mother knew better than to bother her stubborn Nara men once they started a game of shōgi, in fact, it was the only time they spent alone. They required no talking and preferred if there wasn't any. As far as Shikamaru was concerned, his father was a better person than himself for lowering his skill level just to do some bonding. Or perhaps he wanted to force Shikamaru to use his brain more. Whatever the reason, Shikamaru never bothered pretending that he wasn't good at shōgi even if it was against his friends. That was probably why people had stopped challenging him, and he was grateful for it. When he moved his first piece, Shikamaru frowned, coming to terms with the fact that he would never play another game with his father again. He hadn't thought of that before.

"You're thinking too loud," Neji said softly. "Tell me about your father?"

Small, dark eyes bore into Neji, wide and unblinking for a whole minute. No, Neji couldn't read minds. But like himself, Neji was very intuitive and understood the human mind as well as people's behavior. He didn't need to be a close friend of Shikamaru's to line up two key facts- Shikaku had just died, Shikamaru and his father played this board game often. Naturally, Neji had deduced what might be distracting Shikamaru in the same way the shadow ninja could anticipate his opponent's next move. Now came the tricky part in answering Neji's question. Ordinarily, Shikamaru did not care to discuss his family or personal thoughts and feelings for that matter because, for lack of a better term, they were troublesome. He did not expect nor want pity or words of understanding. Although, something told him that Neji wasn't the sensitive type.

But what could he say about his father? They continued to play in comfortable silence which Shikamaru greatly appreciated and could not think of another person, besides his father, who knew when to keep from talking. If he so desired, Neji could've filled the space with scripture about death and loss and how to move on. He could have probed further. Shikamaru didn't get the feeling that Neji had asked the question out of obligation, nothing else about the older man's posture or behavior indicated otherwise. The shadow manipulator decided that Neji deserved an answer, a proper one and strangely found that he _wanted_ to give one.

"He was exceptionally brilliant." Shikamaru finally replied.

"He sounds wonderful."

Their eyes met, and the intensity in Neji's pale orbs seized Shikamaru by the throat where his breath caught for half of a second before he finally got a grip. A silent understanding passed between them. Understanding that Neji would not ask for any more information or further details unless Shikamaru desired to share. Understanding that though Shikamaru was brief, he had disclosed what he considered to be the most important thing about his father which spoke volumes to his respect for the Hyūga. Mutual respect it seemed.

Being able to communicate silently with others appeared to be a far-fetched, lazy dream in Shikamaru's mind. Finding the right words always felt too troublesome, but being in sync with someone enough to read a single look or simple body movement required a deep level of comprehension many did not care enough to put forth. Even his closest friends were a stark difference to his own personality and would often comment about how difficult he was for his lack of interest in explaining himself. It was refreshing to be around someone who didn't nag him to talk more.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

He intended to dismiss Neji's words with a casual wave, but when his eyes fell on the board, he realized there was a dual meaning in them. Shikamaru's mouth opened and closed twice not sure how to voice his irritation or the simultaneous contrast of astonishment. Shikamaru Nara lost a game of shōgi.


	6. Chapter 6

The rain came beating down on the campground for three days straight, drenching the tattered ninjas' supplies in an onslaught that didn't appear to be letting up anytime soon, which was a pain since they were going to resume travel in a day or two. Neji slipped into the tent sopping wet and apparently pissed about it, even more so when he caught the glimmer of amusement in Shikamaru's eyes.

"I guess it's still raining, right?"

The deliberate sarcasm in his voice ticked Neji off further, but instead of letting it show he flashed a dangerous smile. Before Shikamaru could calculate the meaning, Neji began wringing his hair out over Shikamaru.

"Ah!" He yelped. "Hey, come on!"

"I figured since you can't go outside, I'd bring some of the outdoor pleasantries to you," Neji explained.

"Gee, thanks." Shikamaru huffed.

He watched Neji as he pulled off as many damp layers as possible without getting naked then went right into the routine of combing his knotty locks. Shikamaru considered his next words for a long time. By now he ought to have a decent handle on what he wanted to say, he'd been thinking it over since Chōji first told him what Neji had done. But he was not one to make casual conversation just for the hell of it, and he was terrible with expressing his sentiments, even with something so basic as thanking the Hyūga for saving his life. To be fair, Neji didn't spend a lot of time in the tent, so Shikamaru hadn't had a slew of opportunities to offer his gratitude.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He blurted out.

For once, Neji wasn't a dozen steps ahead and looked genuinely confused. "Hm?"

"You saved my life." Shikamaru clarified. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Neji held him in a gaze that Shikamaru could not seem to break from as he finished untangling his tresses then gave a simple roll of his shoulders.

"What sort of person brags about a thing like that?" Neji asked.

"Kiba, probably. Maybe Naruto." Shikamaru offered sincerely.

Neji rolled his eyes. "It wasn't worth mentioning."

"I wouldn't _be_ here if it wasn't for you. That's worth it to me." Shikamaru argued.

"Shikamaru, I did my job. What every shinobi would have done." The brunette spoke dismissively.

"Bullshit. No one else was willing to sacrifice themselves for potential survivors. No one else bothered even to attempt what you were doing."

Somehow, he had rendered Neji speechless, the typically collected Hyūga tried and failed a few times to refute Shikamaru's statement and found himself at a loss. His brows knitted together in frustration still searching for a reasonable thing to say. Evidently, the attention made Neji uncomfortable, and Shikamaru felt a twinge of guilt for having expected the man might be the type to let his ego get filled with such glory.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to shower you with praise and awards. You're going to get enough of that back home." Shikamaru reassured.

Neji visibly relaxed, his shoulders slightly slumped and his eyes danced with unspoken relief. It must be happening already, Shikamaru concluded, all the compliments and hero talk among those who had witnessed with their own eyes. After so much time word of mouth meant everyone on the campsite knew, everyone was probably gossiping about it incessantly. And why shouldn't they? Neji _had_ done something heroic. The man deserved whatever kind words and flattery their comrades had to offer him, but Shikamaru wasn't unsympathetic to how tiresome it sounded. He knew that Neji had not saved him personally for any reason other than the fact that he was a fellow ninja and was still alive at the time of rescue, but that was good enough for Shikamaru. So he gave his appreciation in the simplest way he knew how with as few words as he could muster.

"Thank you, Neji."

Neji scowled and echoed a familiar word. "Troublesome."

Shikamaru found that he didn't mind hearing his signature phrase directed to him. Not from the Hyūga at least.


	7. Chapter 7

The departure for Konoha was delayed when incessant rainfall turned into torrential downpours and rolling thunderstorms. Shikamaru found that even though he was antsy to start moving around again and face whatever damage awaited back home, he did not mind being stuck on the campsite a little while longer. Neji was finally off rotation long enough that they spent more waking hours together, sometimes in natural conversation others with pleasant silence, but always playing a game of shōgi. Shikamaru couldn't sleep much, and Neji was never tired enough to try.

Their routine went on for some time until the campground received news of enemy ninjas on the forefront advancing toward their group. After that, Neji understandably had been deployed with the other ANBU members. Five days ago. Shikamaru wasn't worried exactly, but he did miss the company. Chōji, being one of the few non-incapacitated ninjas left behind, reported that they should be returning soon as the warning was only a fluke.

When Neji finally came into their shared tent again, he was injured, cradling an arm to his chest and flinching every time he moved. The man looked awful. His already lightly colored eyes seemed emptier than usual, devoid of the lilac hue Shikamaru came to expect when he looked at his friend. His ANBU mask dangled from the holster on his waist, it was cracked at the forehead and missing a sizeable chunk from one side. The remainder of Neji's uniform was spattered with blood Shikamaru hoped belonged to someone else.

"They tell me the war is nearly over, but when you come back looking like that, it's hard to believe," Shikamaru commented.

"We crossed paths with an Akatsuki recruit team," Neji explained. "Our group had already split up, and I was the only ANBU, we had no choice but to flee."

"I'm just glad you came back." The sincerity in his words surprised them both.

Neji kept the air between them light and said, "Worried about me are you, Shikamaru?"

"No," Shikamaru snorted. "I thought I would have to find another worthy opponent for shōgi."

Hyūga laughed openly for the first time Shikamaru had witnessed, but surely it couldn't be the first time _ever_. Neji sat on the edge of Shikamaru's cot and focused on waving chakra across his broken arm.

"You can use medical jutsu?" Shikamaru was dumbfounded.

"Only the basics, I'm not very good," Neji answered, his brow furrowed.

"Is there anything you _can't_ do?" The shadow ninja wondered aloud.

For several minutes the only thing Shikamaru could hear inside the tent was the sound of Neji breathing. Unusual— the man didn't make much noise even if the task itself _should_ be noisy. It sounded as if the older man was having difficulty. Shikamaru shifted his gaze to the gray vest across Neji's chest and frowned upon coming to the understanding that the blood there didn't belong to the enemy.

"I can't crochet," Neji spoke at last.

Shikamaru had nearly forgotten he posed the rhetorical question aloud, but when it came back to him, he only shook his head and chuckled. Humor suited the Hyūga, although from what he already knew about the ANBU operative it wasn't a side of himself that was often expressed. Shikamaru felt genuinely pleased to be one of the few privy to seeing Neji in a less guarded frame of mind. When he looked at Neji again, his gaze was not returned. Instead, Hyūga's slightly drooping eyes were fixed on his ANBU mask, and he was biting the corner of his lips subtly.

So subtly that had Shikamaru not spent all his time around the older ninja recently he would have missed it, but he had long since come to realize it meant Neji was no longer with him. Sometimes, when Neji came back from wherever he had drifted, he'd share the details with Shikamaru, always selective about which things were appropriate. Shikamaru appreciated the filter. Neji had seen more of the war than he had and often recalled flashes of events out of the blue; plenty were gruesome enough to churn Shikamaru's stomach.

 ** _Sharingan disappeared from the raven's bulging eyes as they reverted to black and he was frozen in place, gazing in disbelief at the ponytailed ninja hacking away at his teammates. His blood was stone cold, moving like jagged shards of ice in his veins that had completely immobilized him. Not so deep down he_ _knew_ _it wasn't possible, he knew he was either imagining things or someone had intentionally played a vile trick on him. And even though he knew it, he could not bring himself to stop seeing the cloaked figure as anything more than a ghost of his past. One he longed to see but knew he couldn't. Fear seized him from the inside out, creeping up his throat to suffocate him._ **

**_"Sasuke!"_ **

**_Someone was calling him. His name rattled around his head, superseded by another Uchiha's name. Strong hands snatched him from a line of direct fire; fingers dug into his shoulders as he was shaken almost violently. It did little to disturb him from his thoughts. The brunette in front of him waited patiently for a reaction that never came then whipped his head around to follow Sasuke's gaze. His eyes doubled in size, and he turned back to his masked friend._ **

**_"Sasuke, that's not Itachi. Snap out of it!"_ **

**_Once again, no response was given, and Sasuke did not so much as budge when he was shaken even harder this time. Cursing, the long-haired ninja disobeyed every regulation as an ANBU by lifting his mask up into his hair to reveal his face. Neji steered Sasuke to look at him, lifted the younger's mask as well and peered into his eyes. Nobody was home. Their opponents had done a damn good job in replicating the late Uchiha, Neji would give them that much. From the deep-set tear troughs and center-parted bangs right down to the polish on his nails, the stranger bore more of a resemblance to Itachi Uchiha than Neji could conjure up in memory alone._ **

**_"That's not him, Sas." Neji soothed. "Come back."_ **

**_It took several long minutes, far longer than they could spare, before the light returned to Sasuke's onyx eyes. He blinked a few times trying to regroup, and when he finally focused on Neji, there was new determination fluttering in his features._ **

**_"We have to move." Neji urged._ **

**_Sasuke grunted and tugged Neji's mask back down then growled, "That one is mine."_**

A tap on the closed tent flap startled them both. Sasuke poked his head in with a bird on his shoulder, probably a raven judging by the size of it. Shikamaru eyed the feathered fiend warily, fully aware he now possessed an aversion to birds after the one a few weeks ago that had tried to tear his eye out. Or something like that.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion." Sasuke apologized.

His keen eyes fell on Neji, a flash of concern, anger, and relief flickered in his dark orbs so quickly Shikamaru nearly missed it.

"Gai wants us."

Neji bowed his head in understanding, squeezed Shikamaru's knee and slipped out of the tent. As they walked away, he heard Neji murmur "Don't fuss, Sasuke. I'm alright."


	8. Chapter 8

The soft voices speaking outside the tent roused Shikamaru from his slumber. He didn't bother to move for a while, still shaking away his sleepiness so he could focus on the conversation. Neji was talking, and even though he could only catch a few words, he knew they were discussing strategy. The rain finally slowed to a soft drizzle, barely making any noise against the tent. Someone interjected— loud, annoying and overly excited. Naruto, of course. Shikamaru couldn't hear what Neji said next, but in one single calm line, he managed to shut the blonde down entirely. The shadow wielder found himself respecting Neji's capabilities as a leader more and more.

He rolled onto his back to watch the ceiling of the tent; his go-to place since usually he'd be staring at the clouds in this position. When he got back to the village, he would have to tell his mother about what happened. What a drag. She would probably be even more forward than usual, try even harder to involve herself in Shikamaru's business. Given his injuries, Shikamaru would be one of the last groups going home which meant his mother might find out about Shikaku's passing before he returned. She might be waiting for him upon arrival at the village gates.

"Troublesome." He grumbled.

"Oh?"

He hadn't seen, heard or felt Neji approaching, but the ANBU's voice no longer startled him into stiffness like before. Umber eyes fell on Neji as he passed over to his cot and sat with a heavy sigh.

"Don't tell me you need to take another piss." Neji guessed.

Shikamaru smiled at the seamless ease Neji made him feel. "Nah, not this time."

"Then what pray tell could possibly be so troublesome?" Neji inquired.

Shikamaru focused on Neji dressed in his ANBU attire save for his gray vest, skin still glistening from the rain, long locks bound tight at the base of his neck- though it would probably be set free at any moment. Further inspection brought his attention to the tattoo on Neji's arm, branding him a member of ANBU. He wondered if Neji had struggled to accept that he would once again have his body marked to remind him of his place, where he belonged and who controlled his fate. At least Neji'd had a choice in the matter when it came to joining ANBU and knew full well he would receive the mark.

"Just thinking about going home." He admitted.

Neji scanned his face for a few seconds. "Your mother."

"Yeah, she's going to be a real pain from now on. Home _sweet_ home." Shikamaru clicked his tongue.

A lightness came to Neji's eyes, soft and amused. He untied the ANBU mask from his belt— the Hyūga's preferred place to keep it when he didn't need his face covered— and set it aside. As Shikamaru suspected, the routine of hair combing ensued. After that, he paused to give Shikamaru along considerate stare.

"You could move in with me if you wanted."

"At the Hyūga compound?" Shikamaru almost laughed. "Tch, no offense, Neji, but I get the feeling your folks are even _more_ troublesome."

"I won't be living there any longer; I have my own place." Neji clarified.

"And just like that, you're offering to let me live with you?" Shikamaru didn't hide the skepticism from his voice or face.

Neji paused in his ministrations of weaving through tangled locks. "Yes?"

It apparently was very simple to Neji; he looked at Shikamaru slightly perplexed.

"Besides, when my clan murders me for treachery at least my home will be in good hands," Neji added.

It was a joke, Shikamaru knew it, but there was a serious undertone in Neji's voice that made him hesitate.

"Hyūgas get punished for moving out?" He asked.

Neji chuckled, tossed his hair over his shoulder and said, "How many Hyūgas do you see living in their own apartment?"

Good point. The answer was none. That did little to settle Shikamaru's concerns that Neji might honestly be punished for not wanting to live with the monsters who wouldn't even treat him like an equal. Neji must have read the unease on Shikamaru's face.

"As long as I fulfill my obligations to the main house it should not be a problem. The offer stands if you're interested."

It was a no-brainer for Shikamaru. He and Neji got along well enough; they shared similar interests and effortless conversation. Their glaring differences namely being Shikamaru's insufferable sarcasm and laziness against Hyūga's excessively strict morals and opinions did not get in the way enough to matter. Plus, with Neji being in ANBU their interactions would be a bare minimum. They would have a little bit of companionship, something both required even if they were too stubborn to admit or too lazy to maintain. All in all, Shikamaru couldn't see any negatives.

"I'll take that offer." Shikamaru accepted gratefully. "Anything is better than back home."

He observed Neji idly, the man was pulling his shirt off and once it was gone his hair had frizzed slightly. Scowling, Neji frantically smoothed it into place before tugging on a new shirt to repeat the process. Assuming the elder would be changing his pants next, Shikamaru closed his eyes and hummed, content with their agreement.

"Is she really that bad?" Neji asked.

"You have no idea," Shikamaru popped an eye open to see Neji's reaction when he tested out his next word. " _Roomie._ "

Neji stiffened, raised an elegant brow. "Let's start with the dos and don'ts of living together, shall we?"

Shikamaru snickered. Yes, this arrangement would be perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

When morning came, the rain had stopped completely. Shikamaru looked over at Neji who had his back to him and was shirtless. He watched the subtle sway of his soon-to-be-roommate's hair each time the Hyūga moved and found the effect like that of waves shifting. He wondered if the rumors of Neji stowing weapons bound to his back hidden beneath his hair were real. Neji could feel eyes on him but saw no need to draw attention to it; there was no threat or malice in Shikamaru's gaze. He pulled on a clean black ANBU shirt and his vest before turning to his comrade.

"I've set up a little puzzle for you." He announced, gesturing to the shōgi board Shikamaru hadn't noticed yet.

Shikamaru's team wouldn't move for another two days. Sure, it wouldn't take quite that long for Shikamaru to either give up or find a solution, but at least it would keep him busy for a few hours. With the lazy ninja's brain heavily sedated, he didn't quite have all his wits together just yet. He'd only beaten Neji twice during the dozen or so times they'd played and truthfully Hyūga had let him win for an ego boost so Shikamaru wouldn't be too discouraged to continue.

He suspected Shikamaru knew, but there was no reason for either to bring it up. He had arranged the shōgi pieces in the most intricate deadlock he could manage in such a short amount of time, but it was plenty difficult. Shikamaru murmured a word of thanks and shuffled closer to the board, eager to give his mind some simulation. Neji resumed packing his bag for the trip, silently appreciating the quiet scuff of pieces moving around.

Perhaps inviting Shikamaru to live with him had been a very good idea after all. He'd offered on instinct without thinking it through— a shock to himself because after living with his entire clan the appeal of being alone was immense. Nara was pleasant enough, far too lackadaisical to be much trouble and on occasion managed to make Neji laugh. His ears perked when Shikamaru grunted then flopped back on the cot. Shikamaru had given up already? Masking a smile, Neji glanced at the board, He was utterly stunned.

The jōnin had undone the deadlock and won the game. If Neji were the kind of man to let his jaw drop now would've been as good a time as any for it to happen. But he was not, so it did not occur. He stared openly for several long minutes at the shadow ninja who was gazing peacefully at the tent flap. Neji excused himself quietly then walked briskly across the terrain, still maintaining his usual air of calm poise as he approached a small group of comrades.

"We need to change our strategy," Neji spoke calmly, loud enough for all of them to hear, but it was Sasuke he looked in the eyes.

"Yeah? What've you got in mind?" The raven queried.

"Shikamaru Nara needs to be on the preliminary team. My suggestion would be to swap you into the second team and move Naruto to team three." Neji directed.

" _What?!"_ Naruto erupted with his usual stupidly clueless expression.

Sasuke studied Neji for a long time, processing what had just been said. "I understand Shikamaru for Naruto. If need be, Naruto can cover the long range. Why not put Shikamaru in team two?"

"He's brilliant." Neji paused. "Team one is most likely to encounter enemy assault. There's no one better equipped to give combat orders."

Sasuke smirked and pretended to be offended. "Are you suggesting I'm not smart enough to plan our battlefield?"

Neji shook his head. "Not at all. But Shikamaru's brain is built for strategy; he will be most effective."

Uchiha pursed his lips as he considered the older man's words.

"Sorry to interrupt your speech, your Highness, but maybe you've forgotten Shikamaru is _immobile_. He can't travel with the first team; it'll take too long." Kiba interjected.

"I will be solely responsible for Shikamaru's transport," Neji assured the dog lover.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Kiba snorted. "So, the eyes and the brains will both be lagging behind. Sounds like a terrible plan."

"Don't underestimate my abilities, Inuzuka," Neji warned.

"I suppose the trade makes sense. I'll head team two, but that gives us an extra man." Sasuke pointed out.

"Kiba will come with team one," Hyūga said.

"Fuck you, Princess. Don't move me around on a whim." Kiba growled.

"You don't have to like my decision, and you don't have to like me." Neji stepped closer, still calm as ever though the fire in his eyes told another story. "But you _are_ going to follow my orders without question. Do not forget who's in command."

"What's going on?" Kakashi yawned, already bored as he shuffled over.

"Neji is switching team members around." Lee supplied helpfully.

Kakashi raised a brow. "Why?"

"Team one needs an operative best prepared to make sound battle choices. Shikamaru Nara." Sasuke spoke.

The copy ninja seemed surprised not by the words, but by who had said them. Uchiha did not like being second best at anything, let alone admitting it out loud. To suggest someone else would be more logistically inclined certainly was a change from the old Sasuke. Not that he had been that person for quite some time.

He ran a hand through his gray hair and shrugged. "Makes sense."

Kiba and Neji looked at each other to exchange silent communication. Kiba promised to kick his ass later, Neji dared him to try. Without another word, the Hyūga prodigy nodded his thanks to Sasuke before retreating to his tent. He wasn't even the least bit surprised to find Shikamaru with his eyes closed moments away from taking a nap. Shikamaru flinched when light cascaded over him. He peeked an eye open.

"It's time to go, Shikamaru."


	10. Chapter 10

Being carried on someone's back wasn't exactly near the top of Shikamaru's to-do list, particularly since it was _Neji_ carrying him and Nara felt as though he was racking up Hyūga debt faster than he could say troublesome. So far so good, the only issues they'd encountered was running into a rogue group of scouters from a neighboring village. Nothing the team couldn't handle.

Shikamaru had been stowed away by a tree for safe keeping and fully intended to lend his shadow possession jutsu abilities to Neji, but the older male had cleared four ninjas on his own with barely enough effort to break a sweat. Shikamaru pondered how powerful the Hyūga had become over the recent years. They traveled in familiar silence interrupted every now and again by Neji murmuring commands to the team through his intercom.

"Would you like backup?"

Shikamaru almost didn't hear the quiet, yet stern voice addressing him as they descended from the trees, heading straight along the ground path leading near the village.

"Backup?" Shikamaru repeated.

"With your mother." Neji let the words digest. "Shikaku was part of my unit, I could deliver the news or at the very least stand by you as you give it."

The shadow ninja frowned. "Why?"

"Perhaps it would help her to see you as a ninja returning from war instead of her son she has to protect," Neji explained.

Shikamaru had to wonder if this was shinobi instincts talking or personal experience.

Sensing his question, Neji said, "When my father took my uncle's place to die, it was my uncle who later told me about it. Had he come with official clan members or even outside ninjas, I might have believed him when he said it was my father's decision. Family ties are what sparked my outrage."

That was understandable to Shikamaru, especially given what he knew about Neji's uncle. Neji had witnessed Hiashi torturing his father so many times that of course, he'd believe the decision was coerced at best.

"My ma is a stubborn woman, so I'm not sure she won't react just the same with you there." Shikamaru sighed, already worn out without having to face her yet. "But I could use the support."

Neji nodded in silent agreement before he came to a slow stop a few feet short of the village. Shikamaru could see Konoha's entryway and eight of their comrades up ahead already waiting. They had broken off into three eighteen-man squads. Neji and Shikamaru stayed in the center of theirs to best use Hyūga's Byakugan abilities. Those very eyes were skimming the area, brows knitted tight as he lowered the shadow ninja to the ground.

He wasn't thrilled about leaving Shikamaru unprotected, but he didn't have any other choice. Besides, he got the distinct impression the figure bounding out of the forest was intended solely for him. A flash of shuriken stars zipped after Neji, easily blocked by a mere palm raise and a burst of chakra, but it served as a distraction.

"Hyūga!" Kiba bellowed, hurling himself at Neji.

They hit the ground in a puff of smoke, both throwing hits intent on destroying one another. Shikamaru blinked stupidly slow, briefly questioning what might have happened to make Kiba snap, especially when they were so close to home. The pair went blow for blow, growling viciously as they rolled around stirring up a cloud of dust big enough to draw their teammates' attention.

"What the fuck gives you the right to force me to the back end of the group?!" Kiba demanded as he clutched both of Neji's fists in a deadlock.

"You mean besides the fact that I am your _captain?!_ " Neji shook him away easily and forced Kiba backward, then gut-checked him. "We are most likely to be attacked from behind. You serve best for our defensive lines. What don't you understand?"

"Tch, bastard." Kiba spit a wad of blood. "Pulling rank at a time like this. You can't keep giving me the short end of the stick on a whim!"

"Do you even bother listening to anyone but yourself? Your position was assigned with basic strategic planning based upon your abilities."

They were circling one another, keeping their eyes locked just waiting for a movement, any indication that the other would attack. Neji was not itching for a fight; they had been engaged in battle for nearly a month, he still required proper medical attention and for the past day and a half he had been carrying another ninja on his back. But he couldn't afford to let his guard down when it came to Kiba; the man was out for blood.

"Why can't you just admit you're abusing your power to punish me?" Kiba asked.

"And why can't your canine sized brain comprehend common sense?" Neji retorted.

Kiba lunged first, but Neji countered without fault making sure to direct their fight further away from Shikamaru so he wouldn't get hit. How it happened, Shikamaru didn't know, he had been watching the whole time and yet somehow he missed it anyway. Kiba grabbed Neji by the end of his hair, stilling the Hyūga and wrapped it tightly around his fist yanking the other man close. He bared his fangs when he sneered, pleased with the irritation filling Neji's eyes.

"Nothing slick to say now, eh, Princess?" Kiba taunted.

Neji's voice quivered nearly as much as the fists balled at his sides. "I _strongly_ suggest you release me."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Kiba shouted, free hand pressing a kunai to Neji's throat.

Neji stayed calm, didn't so much as flinch at the blade.

"No one would miss you." Kiba seethed. "If I killed you right now, no one would even shed a tear. Pathetic."

"So, do it." Neji challenged.

Kiba bit back a growl, tugged hard on Neji's hair to reveal more of his throat and skimmed the blade over sensitive flesh. His eyes twinkled as an idea struck him.

"Or maybe you should get to live in humiliation." He trailed the kunai around Neji's head to the lump of hair he had gathered in his other hand. "How about a haircut, Hyūga?"

Neji cracked his fist in Kiba's face, snapping the man's head to the side. Kiba never got the chance to recover. Neji knocked him down with his weight and snatched up the kunai. Shikamaru moved at lightning speed with his hand signals, shadows darting out to grab both men and halt their movements. Neji's eyes flicked in Shikamaru's direction, but he said nothing. He focused on his arm still in the air ready to stab Kiba in the shoulder.

Shikamaru realized that Neji was fighting the possession, fighting _hard_. The shadow wielder cringed. Neji was starting to move, slow and very strained, his muscles trembled but damn it he was moving. It should've been impossible. Shikamaru wanted to chalk it up to his chakra reserves still being low. He had a feeling that wasn't the problem. Neji released the kunai letting it clank beside Kiba's head then met Shikamaru's eyes again, silently swearing not to pick the weapon back up. Shikamaru released them.

Hyūga's forearm slammed across Kiba's throat pinning him in place. They were surrounded by all their teammates now, those bringing up the rear had caught up, and those at the village gates had wandered over to see all the commotion.

"This is the one and only time I am ever going to say this, so listen carefully. I am the captain of this squad; my decisions are to be followed without question. All directives are given based solely on what is best for the mission. If you _ever_ challenge me again, I will have you stripped of all your shinobi duties faster than you can blink." Neji had never sounded more dangerous in his entire life. "Do I make myself clear?"

Kiba's icy eyes glared back, defiance still swirling in them. He wanted to argue, to restart their brawl, but with so many people watching he didn't have a leg to stand on.

"Yes." He growled.

"Move out. That's an order." Neji shoved off Kiba and didn't spare another glance as he hoisted Shikamaru on his back.

They walked home in complete silence, namely because Shikamaru didn't know what to say. Part of him was still reeling from Neji threatening to break free from his shadow possession. That had never happened before. He wondered if it was Neji's distaste for being restrained or his desire to beat Kiba to a mangled pulp that had given him the strength. It must've hurt to resist the shadows like that, to force his muscles unnaturally against Shikamaru's jutsu. Fortunately, though, Neji didn't seem upset with him for intervening, and if he was, it didn't show which was all the same to Shikamaru. But Kiba…

"You think I went too easy on him." Neji understood the reflective quiet between them, knew Shikamaru's mind well enough to anticipate his thoughts.

"Yes, I do." There was no point in denying the claim.

"Do you believe a stricter outcome would have helped?" Neji questioned.

"He assaulted you. Opposed you within an earshot of your team. That deserves punishment." Shikamaru spoke sternly.

"Humiliation can be an effective form of discipline," was Neji's smooth reply.

Shikamaru sighed. "No one should ever be allowed to speak to their commander in such a way and get no recourse."

"Kiba is hot-blooded, but he's an excellent shinobi. His qualms with me have not outright overthrown my authority. If nothing else, his outburst allowed me to tighten the reigns on everyone." Neji stated.

"You think he planned to have others back his claims of your bias?" He inquired.

"No doubt in my mind. I'm not well liked, Nara. My subordinates answer to me and respect me because I continue to prove my only goal is completing the mission. But a man like Kiba would surely inspire distrust among the ranks." Neji voiced.

"That's why you didn't break his jaw the second he grabbed your hair." Awareness hit Shikamaru like a ton of bricks. "You were trying to draw it out."

"Precisely."

"You needed the whole team present."

"So, they could see I harbor no personal malice towards Kiba." Neji continued. "He impugned my motives, attacked me and was given a second chance when at the very least he should have been demoted."

"Sends a clear message; follow orders or suffer the consequences."

"You catch on quick, Nara."

* * *

Upon entry of the Nara household, they found his mother in the kitchen cooking what appeared to be a feast for dozens but realistically was merely intended for three.

"Finally. It took you two long enough to get home. I've been seeing troops returning for the past five days! You'd better get cleaned up. I know you both need showers. I'll have dinner ready in a bit." Yoshino rambled.

She continued to gab on and on as Neji lowered Shikamaru, balancing the younger man against the dinner table on his good leg.

Neji cleared his throat politely. "Mrs. Nara."

She stood frozen in place, ladle still in hand. Long, slow minutes ticked away. Shikamaru sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets wondering if she knew just by Neji's presence that something wasn't right.

"Ma," he called.

She turned to take in the sight of her son for a long time. It was beyond impossible, but Shikamaru would swear he was watching his mother grow older as they looked at one another. Understanding passed through her eyes. Shikamaru was home, and Shikaku wasn't, it didn't take a genius to figure out what that meant. Her gaze settled on Neji.

"Thank you for bringing my son home."

Neji bowed his head, but Shikamaru frowned.

"Will they recover his body?" She inquired.

"No," Shikamaru spoke bluntly. "There isn't much left. His forehead protector was retrieved."

"I see."

"I'll be living on my own from now on," Shikamaru announced.

His sudden delivery stunned both Neji and his mother. Neither let it show.

Yoshino smiled sadly and repeated, "I see."

Shikamaru didn't wait for her to say anything else because the more time he spent standing in the kitchen, the more comfortable Yoshino would get, despite the ANBU operative next to him. Eventually, she would say what she was really thinking or make a vain attempt at trying to stop Shikamaru. He was far too tired to handle the woman's peculiar methods in dealing with grief. He used furniture and the walls to hobble away on one leg. Neji hesitated, but eventually gave a deep bow.

"I'm very sorry for your loss."

The house was small enough to navigate through, and he caught up to Shikamaru in the hallway in no time. He braced an arm around the younger's waist and assisted him the rest of the way to his bedroom where the jōnin began to pack. Neji stood patiently in the doorway knowing that Shikamaru probably wouldn't accept help, so there was no point in offering.

"You think I was too harsh."

It was Shikamaru's turn to get inside Neji's head. Neji didn't know if harsh was the right word. Shikamaru had been surprisingly cold, detached, which was a quirk Neji wasn't accustomed to seeing in people besides himself. It made him wonder if there were underlying issues he didn't know about steering Shikamaru's emotions. Whatever the case may be, his mother had responded strangely too, so perhaps that was the sort of relationship they had. Neji cocked his head lightly, brown strands of silken hair falling loosely over his shoulders.

"I don't presume to know or judge the way you interact with your family, Shikamaru." Their eyes met. "Heaven knows my family relations are not an example to lead by."

Shikamaru grinned. "You and I are going to get along very well, Neji."


	11. Chapter 11

The first week living with Neji Hyūga was very much the same as being on the field in their small tent. They seldom interacted since Neji was usually away on missions and would probably remain such until Konoha made a full recovery from the war. Even then, Neji commented that with such an enormous loss of ninjas he would most likely stay tied up for years. Shikamaru had been restricted from duty as expected while his broken leg healed. One might think that for the lazy spirited Nara this was exactly what the doctor ordered— unlimited naps, ample time to cloud gaze, games of shōgi, idle television.

Shikamaru absolutely _hated_ it, and what he hated more was that he hated it. Logically, he knew he ought to be enjoying himself. Once he got back on the field, he'd be busting his ass every day for years just like Neji, but he was bored out of his mind. At least he had a pleasant place to _be_ bored. The apartment was a good size including two bedrooms and one shared bathroom. The living room, dining area, and kitchen were an open floor plan with a breakfast nook and partial wall to separate the kitchen. They also had a decent sized balcony where Shikamaru enjoyed sitting just to change things up now and then.

It was a humble, cozy, comfortable apartment. Nothing like the penthouse Chōji and Ino insisted the Hyūga would live in when he'd told them about the arrangement. Shikamaru found it strange that people still viewed Neji to be spoiled and pampered just because he carried himself proudly. Everything about his upbringing revealed him to be a family servant waiting on the main house hand and foot. Anything Neji had in life he'd earned on his own, he was not born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Despite Neji generously providing Shikamaru with his own bedroom, the shadow manipulator spent most of his time in the living room. It was central to the bathroom and kitchen— the less hobbling around he had to do the better.

Additionally, it gave him the opportunity to speak with Neji on occasion when they crossed paths. The Hyūga's routine stayed consistent. He took a shower minutes after walking in the door then sat in the living room to chat with Shikamaru while he combed the knots from his thick mane. Next, he would prepare something to eat and disappear into this room to start reports. The door was usually left slightly ajar which Shikamaru found oddly comforting. It was like they were still in the same room. Shikamaru did not consider himself someone dependent on the company of others, but Neji was agreeable, intelligent and unexpectedly funny so he didn't mind being near the elder.

Like now for instance.

"You know," Neji mused, drawing Shikamaru from his concentration. "I haven't won a single game since we've come home."

"Maybe you just had beginner's luck," Shikamaru suggested as he moved a piece into place.

" _Beginner?_ I've been playing for years!" Neji scoffed.

"Ah…" Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I've just gotten better having all this time to practice."

Neji clicked his tongue. "Don't be modest, Shikamaru. You've always been phenomenal. I got lucky because your mind was compromised."

Shikamaru smiled but said nothing. Hyūga had a lot of nerve accusing anyone of being too modest with all the attention he'd been receiving for coming home a hero, all of which he dismissed politely by insisting it was his duty. They had more in common than Shikamaru initially anticipated. At least with those similarities came mutual respect and unspoken understanding- Neji would not continue to praise him for his shōgi skills or pressure him into playing professionally nor would Shikamaru insist the older male relish in the glory of heroics. Neji Hyūga was the opposite of troublesome.

"How's your neck?" Shikamaru wondered aloud.

Their eyes met. "My neck?"

It dawned on Shikamaru that his pastime of analyzing Neji while he worked might seem less than ordinary, unexpected to say the least. Too late to retract now since he'd made it obvious he had noticed Neji's neck pain somehow. He shrugged casually.

"When you're at your desk you rub it a lot. You didn't do that in the tent; you must have hurt yourself recently." Shikamaru explained.

Neji seemed genuinely surprised, but his expression was relaxed as he replied, "When we came back home the first mission I was sent on consisted of all rookies. One of them got spooked while undercover and blew her position." He paused for a moment to evaluate the shōgi board. "It was foolish on my part, but I made a split decision that put me between her and a kunai. My neck hasn't been the same since."

"Have you thought about having it looked at?" Shikamaru recommended.

Without missing a beat, Neji countered, "Have you considered getting your back examined?"

Shikamaru's eyes swelled as he stared at Neji. Apparently, he was not the only one making observations. It shouldn't have surprised him. Two geniuses were bound to arrive at the same habits eventually.

"You never lean on it. I see you holding the small of your back a lot. It shouldn't still be hurting." Neji's voice was strangely soothing.

"I'm not a fan of medics." Shikamaru defended half-heartedly.

Neji smiled. "I've noticed."

Continuing to put off seeking medical guidance would probably delay Shikamaru's return to the field even longer, he knew that, and it wasn't what he wanted. He had no qualms with getting his injuries tended to. Going to the hospital was just troublesome. The way Shikamaru saw it right now, there were far too many ninjas with injuries worse than his own who needed immediate assistance. He couldn't even begin to fathom taking up a medic's time for just a backache. Alright, so it was more than _just_ a backache since even his shirt irritated his skin. Maybe Neji was onto something.

"I'll go if you go," he spoke at last.

The conversation was so long ago Neji had to backtrack several steps to figure out what Shikamaru meant. His gaze was held by the younger man who despite his less than serious tendencies had nothing but sincerity etched in his features. Neji was not a fool; he thoroughly understood the importance to taking care of his body and health if he wanted to continue carrying on effectively as a ninja. His distaste for visiting the hospital had been the driving force behind teaching himself a bit of medical jutsu. Unfortunately, being intelligent did not automatically mean he could pick up such a talent quickly, and since his allotted practice time was insufficient, Neji only knew the very basics.

Hospitals were too much fuss in Neji's opinion. Besides that, each and every time he had ever been in one, no matter what the reason, some ballsy, curious medical ninja would try to take off the bandages around his forehead. The curse mark no longer embarrassed or upset Neji the way it did when he was younger, but he bore no desire to show it off or talk to strangers about it. The fact of the matter still stood; Neji did not want to go to the hospital, but he _did_ want Shikamaru to get checked. He had an inkling that Shikamaru mirrored his sentiments. A small sacrifice for the bigger picture, he supposed.

"Alright." Neji agreed. "It's a deal."


	12. Chapter 12

Shikamaru limped into the kitchen slowly not surprised to find Neji already seated and getting ready to eat his breakfast. His roommate did seem astonished he was up so early in the morning, indicated by Neji's eyes flickering to the clock and his brows pulling together.

"I'm sorry." Neji apologized. "Did I wake you?"

"Are you kidding? I barely hear you moving around when we're in the same room." Shikamaru chuckled. "I'm trying to ease myself into a routine since I'll be back to the life of a jōnin soon."

"You know you shouldn't be on your leg too much just yet." Neji pointed out, staring at the appendage pointedly.

"Well, if you don't tell the doctor I won't either." Shikamaru jibed.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Do you want help?"

Shikamaru paused to look at his friend for the first time.

"Neji, I'm not crippled." He reminded the older man.

"My apologies, Shikamaru." Lilac eyes averted respectfully.

"You don't need to apologize." Shikamaru wrinkled his nose. "Aren't you hungry?"

They both looked at Neji's plate. He had three pan seared egg whites, a small bowl of fruit and a half glass of orange juice. Shikamaru wondered if he had misjudged, maybe Neji wasn't about to start eating and in fact was in the middle of his meal. The confusion knitted in Neji's brows suggested otherwise.

"This is a standard shinobi meal," Neji responded.

"I see… well, I guess my stomach just isn't standard." Shikamaru said and shrugged.

Rummaging through Neji's pantry taught him new things about the Hyūga he hadn't noticed before or put much thought into for that matter. For starters, Neji did not take any shortcuts when he prepared his meals. Shikamaru could not find one box of instant anything in the cabinets, and there were plenty of ingredients he had never heard of before in his life. But, even from the variety he found Shikamaru deduced that Neji did not like or could not tolerate spicy foods. The ANBU member seemed to eat simple meals from what he could gather, things like rice and fish primarily.

Still, the idea that he'd moved in with someone who cooked made Shikamaru even more pleased with their arrangement. After a while, he managed to locate a box of cereal in the bottom cabinet pushed all the way to the back. He doubted Neji had bought it for himself; someone must've given it to him as a moving in gift.

"You've been spending too much time with Chōji." Neji teased.

"Nah, we always had big meals back home," Shikamaru said. "Especially breakfast. My old man loved breakfast."

Anyone else would have eyed Shikamaru like he was a wounded animal or made sympathetic remarks about his loss, but Neji didn't so much as flinch with the mention of the late Nara. Shikamaru kept finding more and more reasons to appreciate his roommate. Neji did, however, stare wide-eyed while Shikamaru dumped half the box of cereal into a mixing bowl along with a cup of sugar— whoever had bought the cereal knew Hyūga well enough not to bring him anything too sweet.

"What sort of breakfast did you eat?" Neji asked curiously.

"Bacon, steak, eggs, rice, fish, miso," Shikamaru stopped to inhale a spoonful of cereal. "Just the basics."

Neji was astounded. "…We… will have to go shopping."

"Don't trouble yourself too much. It's not like I can cook anyway." Shikamaru mentioned casually.

He meant to take another spoonful of his breakfast but paused mid-bite with his mouth open when he caught Neji's intense stare. It still chilled him how easily the man could halt him with a single look.

"Shikamaru Nara," Neji began slowly, his eyes narrowed. "Are you telling me that you can't cook yourself a basic meal?"

Shikamaru shifted in his seat and gave the question a considerate hum. "Does instant ramen count?"

" _No_." Neji dispirited.

"Ah, alright." Shikamaru flashed a pleasant grin, shoved another helping of cereal in his mouth and shook his head. "Then nope."

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose and prayed for patience. "We will work on that."


	13. Chapter 13

The problem with spending so much time lounging around on Neji's couch was that after a while Shikamaru began to notice things about his roommate he would care not to. The way Neji's hair moved when he walked, for example, or the definition in his shoulders and a strong back. The subtle, supple slope of his buttocks, particularly accentuated in the tight ANBU pants. Shikamaru Nara was not just some common pervert who took pleasure ogling at people; it wasn't like he had anything better to do than analyze. And no, he definitely was _not_ attracted to Neji in any way, the man had undressed in front of him dozens of times when they shared a tent, and it had never affected Shikamaru. He decided maybe his seat on the couch put Neji directly in his view far too often and he could end this little game of examining by sitting elsewhere.

When Neji questioned him about the sudden shift from his usual space, he said it was for his posture— nonsense because he always slouched, but the brunette accepted the answer all the same. From his new seat, Shikamaru saw directly into Neji's room. He watched Hyūga's solemn face bowed over stacks of paperwork at his desk. That's when he saw a soft glow in those strange silver orbs he'd never noticed before. He became familiar with the way Neji's upper lip twitched and lightly furrowed brows wrinkled porcelain skin when he was immensely stressed.

Shikamaru chalked it up to being bored. As a ninja, it was his _duty_ to notice every little detail about every situation he encountered because it may come in handy later. With his abnormally calculating brain, Shikamaru had always been especially good in that region. Naturally, since he couldn't work in the field his mind was making up for that fact by trying to cope with supplemental tasks; in this case, Neji. He glanced up from the book he was reading and peered into Neji's room through the cracked door just as the ANBU began gnawing his lip. Fascinated, Shikamaru could not bring himself to look away even as Hyūga's mouth turned red, raw from abuse.

After that Shikamaru decided it was time to stop being so lazy and push his recovery along.

* * *

Neji entered the kitchen half asleep and stopped dead in his tracks. The kitchen was a complete disaster, various ingredients stuck to the counters, the tabletop, and the fridge. A slight fog hung in the air suggesting something must have burned at some point. He looked at Shikamaru who stood in front of the stove oblivious or maybe just ignoring the chaos around him. His ponytail had become disarrayed, the apron protecting his clothes had food spatters all over. Neji tipped his head at the bizarrely domestic sight.

Shikamaru finally noticed Neji's presence and cast an apologetic gaze over his shoulder. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yes," Neji answered honestly. "Which I'm grateful for, my alarm didn't go off."

"I was under the impression you had an internal alarm clock." Shikamaru quipped.

"Yes, me too." Neji agreed bitterly.

He flopped in a seat and waited patiently for the man to explain both the mess and why he was up so early. Neji knew the shadow user would resume his jōnin activities in just two days, but he fully expected Shikamaru to capitalize on getting as much rest as he possibly could. The cast had finally been removed from his leg, and for the most part, the spiky-haired ninja could navigate on his own without much trouble, though couldn't stand for extended periods of time and bending in certain ways did cause mild irritation. Still, Neji was relieved to see his roommate had made nearly a complete recovery. Wordlessly and without offering any clarity, Shikamaru set a plate down on the table directly in front of Neji then returned to the stove cursing softly under his breath when a pop of grease nicked his hand.

Neji frowned, opened his mouth, closed it and then tried again. "You... made me breakfast?"

"I was cooking mine anyway. Why not?" Shikamaru said directly.

No one had ever made Neji breakfast. Saying that Shikamaru had _made_ his food may have been a bit of an overstatement, it was just eggs and toast after all. Still, Neji had always been responsible for feeding himself. Even when his father was alive, Hizashi made sure the minute his son was old enough to walk he could retrieve food on his own when hungry. After Hizashi's passing there was a target on Neji's back. The branch house members specifically dedicated to preparing meals for both houses made a point of keeping food from Neji just because they believed Hiashi favored him. It was a vicious lie. He didn't trust anyone in the Hyūga compound not to poison him anyway; he was better off cooking for himself.

"Ah, shit." Shikamaru's gruff voice interrupted. "It looks like I left a bit yolk in your eggs. I'll make new ones."

When he reached for the plate, Neji seized his wrist with surprising speed and force. They stayed like that, staring at one another with only the sound of bacon sizzling and grease popping. Neji eased his grip and smiled, small but genuine and candidly touched.

"I like yolk."


	14. Chapter 14

An ear-splitting crash had Shikamaru bolting upright in bed and stumbling out of his bedroom thinking how troublesome it would be if he had to fight off a robber in the middle of the night. To his surprise and relief, he found Neji in the bathroom sifting through various medical kits. He inspected the ANBU's beaten form rapidly, noticed Neji's shattered wrist and scarred palm then flicked his eyes to the tin box on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Neji scowled, bending to retrieve the medical kit.

Shikamaru was faster, swiping it out of Neji's reach in one fluid motion. Once again, he looked Neji over and realized his uniform had taken quite a beating, even more so than usual.

He shrugged off the apology. "How did you plan on reaching this?"

He traced his fingers over Neji's shoulder blade, across torn fabric saturated in blood. Hyūga winced, but he didn't dare say a word. Both of them knew he was inclined to do some half-assed job at stitching himself together which would end up infected later and Neji would pretend he didn't know how it happened. Shikamaru gestured to the living room couch hoping for once the long-haired ninja would oblige without needing to be coaxed. Neji did so wordlessly.

Patching one another up in the middle of the night had become a routine for them now. Neji still refused to visit a medical unit, and Shikamaru figured that was his right, he never pushed the issue. He didn't bother going most of the time himself, although he rarely came back as torn up. Still, Neji always offered to stitch his wounds, and Shikamaru returned to favor. Neji peeled away his vest before sitting on the couch sideways; legs tucked neatly beneath himself. Shikamaru grabbed sheers to cut straight down the center of Neji's black matted turtleneck— there was no salvaging the garment since it was so shredded already.

Carefully, Shikamaru sifted his hands through the heart of Neji's inky locks and created a divide, pushing a pile of silken hair over either shoulder, so he had clear access to Hyūga's back. The shadow manipulator cleaned Neji with a sponge and warm soapy water as gently as he could, although some patches of blood had hardened and required a bit of force. Neji never complained. He didn't even flinch when Shikamaru dabbed alcohol over the open wounds to disinfect them. Shikamaru sat directly behind Neji, mirroring the elder's position on his knees, his brows fixed together in deep concentration while he wriggled thread and needle into the severed skin.

It was a shock that Neji didn't have more scars considering his poor stitch jobs. Most of the lines had disappeared or faded to an off-white color one would only notice if they were looking or knew where they were. Shikamaru knew every single one. What sort of trouble did Neji get into with ANBU? This was how the victors returned home? Did Sasuke, Neji's ANBU partner, have similar wounds? Perhaps being delayed in the ANBU process after returning from the war was an opportunity in disguise to determine if he really wanted to be part of the task force. His muscles ached often enough as it was.

"Is it worth it?" Shikamaru pondered aloud more for himself than Neji.

Neji picked up his train of thought without hesitation. "I have to tell myself the answer to that is yes, otherwise what's the point, right?"

"The things you must have seen," Shikamaru whispered, his index finger tracing along the uneven lump of freshly threaded skin.

He pretended not to notice Neji breaking out in goose bumps.

"Come now, Shikamaru. We've all seen travesty." Neji reminded.

"Not like ANBU."

They both knew it was true. Shikamaru continued his silent exploration of Neji's backside since the Hyūga hadn't moved yet or protested his touch. His rough fingers mapped out old wounds tenderly, smoothing the skin of each individual line several times. He feigned ignorance when bumps rose across his arms and distracted himself by stitching another torn patch of skin.

"Do you regret it?"

A tough question, one that should have had an automatic response, but Neji felt like he could be candid with Shikamaru. That was probably the very reason he'd asked the question in the first place, knowing that Hyūga would not fill his ear with nonsense about how gratifying it was to serve the village above all else.

"Sometimes." Neji closed his eyes. "I think I could feel better about it if we weren't so similar to the Akatsuki."

Shikamaru bulked. "You're not a criminal, Neji."

"No?" Neji sucked in a breath. "We blindly follow orders without asking questions, carry out missions regardless of who the target is. Some get so caught up in the corruption their hand is forced to betray their own people. Look at Itachi Uchiha."

Neji was right, and Shikamaru knew it, he would be lying to say he had never looked at things that way before. But for his sanity and to give purpose to why Shikamaru did the things he did, he refused to entertain such thoughts. They wore disguises, used code names, operated on a need-to-know basis. One could only hope the intentions were always for the greater good. Maybe that wasn't enough.

"The things we are asked to do... sometimes it tears me apart." Neji divulged.

They had been living together for just shy of four months now, and Shikamaru would say without a doubt they were close, close enough to be considered friends and to confide private thoughts to each other. Something both had done on numerous occasions. Yet, this particular confession from Neji felt extremely raw and vulnerable to the shadow wielder. So much so that he didn't know what to say. That was often the case when talking to other people. It had never been the case with Hyūga. The long-haired male brought out an ease in him that Shikamaru couldn't explain.

His resolve was settled right then that when the time came he would join the ANBU task force if for no other reason than to understand what Neji experienced, to see with his own eyes that which his friend couldn't speak about. Knowing that he could shoulder at least some of the burden from the Byakugan user would make it worth his while. Because of the oath Neji had taken when joining ANBU he could never be specific in the details surrounding his missions. If he broke regulations and anyone found out it was punishable by death. More than once, Shikamaru saw a glint in those opalescent eyes that told him Neji thought about crossing the line, thought about spilling everything to the spiky-haired ninja.

Shikamaru's bored tone prevailed as he spoke, but the sentiment was just as profound. "Then it's a good thing you have me to put you back together."

Neji folded his lips fighting a smile. He turned his face so Shikamaru couldn't see, though the younger knew him well enough to guess what Neji's reaction was. In his private moment, unexpected warmth filled the Hyūga at such a simple, cheesy phrase. He could do nothing more than smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Neji knew something was amiss as soon as he set foot in the apartment he shared with Shikamaru. Unease washed over him until he spotted his roommate sitting on the balcony— on the ground as opposed to a chair— but instead of relief, he was clutched by inexplicable empathy. Even from where he stood it was abundantly clear to the brunette that his friend was crying, thinking about his father no doubt. As Neji began his daily routine of stripping away his ANBU armor and mask he thought about what he should say, what words of comfort he could possibly offer to Shikamaru.

Nara hadn't shown any outward emotions regarding his father's passing except for a brief mention of the man now and again when they played shōgi if Neji made a move that reminded him of his father. And it wasn't like Neji thought of Shikamaru as a stone wall, he'd been waiting for that facade to crack for months now. Everyone went through grief differently. Losing his father had torn Neji completely to shreds, but the circumstances were very different and he had only been a child. Shikamaru understood that war meant a potential loss, every shinobi knew that, and yet somehow whenever it happened most ninjas were not prepared to handle grief healthily.

Many of the village's prodigies came from tragic backgrounds, leaving them jaded as children. Some of them grew up into different people, others never shook betrayal or death or abuse and wandered down a path no one could bring them back from. Neji considered the mental health of those he knew personally and those he observed from afar. Perhaps, Konoha would do well to invest resources into coping solutions for shinobi, especially after a war. Neji hadn't lost anyone who directly impacted his life, but he still woke up in cold sweats every other night thinking he was bathed in the blood of his comrades.

He approached the sliding glass door which had been left open and stared at Shikamaru silently waiting to be acknowledged, but it seemed his friend had not even noticed his presence. Maybe that was for the better. It gave Neji the opportunity to think his next course of action through before Shikamaru could pull on the tough guy act and pretend nothing was wrong. Neji thought about all the words he received after his father passed. None of it made him feel any better. There was one thing he wished someone had done for him.

Shikamaru had finally spotted the older man just as the screen door opened and frantically drug his forearm across his cheeks to wipe away his tears. Neji didn't let him continue. He sat behind Shikamaru on the ground ignoring the way his muscles protested, wrapped his arms tight around his friend and held him as close as possible. Shikamaru gave in, his shoulders shaking as he cried without a sound.

"I miss my old man."

That's all Shikamaru says and the only words that ever come between them. Neji doesn't say a thing, he just listens. Listens to Shikamaru wheezing, to his trembling breaths, the sniffle of his nose, the occasional _troublesome_ hiccuped quietly. Neji perches his chin on Shikamaru's shoulder after a while when the quaking sobs slow to mere trickles down Nara's cheek. Shikamaru doesn't know why he feels better or how to say thank you, but he turns his face, so their foreheads press together.

He thinks Neji understands what he wants to say.


	16. Chapter 16

Shikamaru didn't mean to stare, and even though he had caught himself doing it half a dozen times and looked away, once again he found his eyes drawn to the green mark on Neji's forehead. The older male stopped wearing his bandages around the apartment almost a week ago, but since their schedules had been so conflicting lately Shikamaru never really had the opportunity to pay much attention. Pride swelled in his chest knowing that Neji Hyūga felt comfortable enough in his presence not to cover up the curse mark. Although if he didn't stop _staring,_ he might give Neji the wrong impression. Shikamaru scowled to himself and lunged forward to grab a book off the coffee table, pretending it was more interesting than the Hyūga mark.

"Is something wrong?" Neji asked.

"Lost my placeholder in this book again," Shikamaru grumbled.

Neji wanted to point out that Shikamaru wasn't holding a _book_ , he had a dictionary, but he figured there must have been a good reason why his friend avoided the question, and he saw no real reason to press the matter further. With a shrug, he resumed bounding his hair to the base of his neck then returned to his room and sought out the remainder of his gear.

"How long will you be gone?" Shikamaru called only half interested.

"Just one week," Neji answered. "Sasuke has ties to the village we're visiting so that should speed things along."

Uchiha. Shikamaru hummed as he considered the once rogue ninja. Now that he thought about it, Sasuke was with Neji most of the time when his roommate wasn't home. There had even been a few days recently where Sasuke came back to the apartment or met Neji at the front door instead of the gates. Shikamaru didn't have any particular feelings one way or the other towards Uchiha, although the raven's sudden obsession with birds he could do without. From what he could tell, Sasuke was not even a shell of his former self though he never bothered spending any time with the man to find out.

The details of Sasuke's return to Konoha a few years back were probably meant to be confidential, but then again someone should've thought that through before letting a certain blonde loudmouth in the know. Shikamaru had to piece together scrambled bits of what Naruto had said to get a story that made sense, but the gist was clear enough. Sasuke had killed Orochimaru and his brother. Kabuto brought Itachi back from the dead expecting to be able to control him but failed. Together the Uchiha brothers killed him and soon after Sasuke came back home.

What transpired in the middle or between the brothers Shikamaru did not know, but he knew Sasuke no longer spoke ill of Itachi and seemed to regard him as someone important. News of Itachi's deal with ANBU and the Hokage spread like wildfire, Shikamaru assumed this was the reason Sasuke had changed his mind. Upon his return, the village was quick to forgive Sasuke for his crimes, but the man did not want any handouts and insisted on earning his way up the ranks. Shikamaru respected him for that at least.

"You two sure do spend a lot of time together." He voiced aloud.

Neji reentered the living room; eyebrow arched and a grin on his lips. "Oh? Are you jealous?"

Shikamaru knew that he was teasing, but part of him wanted to say _yes_ just for Neji's reaction.

"Just an observation." He assured with a shrug.

"He's my partner." Neji reminded.

Shikamaru gave a nod. "Right, ANBU and such."

"Have you ever thought about joining ANBU?" Neji questioned.

"I was about to join before the war. My injuries set me back a few ranks." Shikamaru gave an indifferent shrug. "By the time I'm eligible again, I'll probably be too lazy to do it."

He had lied through his teeth. Shikamaru already decided he would do whatever it took to quicken the process of joining ANBU for the sole purpose of supporting Neji, despite knowing how much work would be required of him and how troublesome the task was.

"Even if it's something you want?" Neji pressed.

Shikamaru raised his index finger and wagged it in Neji's direction. "You underestimate the power of lazy."

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Lord Hokage?"

Tsunade peered over her laced fingers at the young ANBU knelt before her, secretly pleased to have Neji Hyūga in her presence merely because of how well-mannered and even-tempered he was. She could think of quite a few ninjas who would do well to learn by his example.

"I'm sorry this is the first chance we've had to meet since you came home," Tsunade spoke.

"No apology necessary. Everyone has been very busy." Neji said.

"Even so... what you did for your comrades, Hyūga deserves praise. We all give our gratitude to you. While our funds are limited, I do believe a celebration is in order. Not only to celebrate winning the war but in recognition of our hero." Tsunade cracked a grin. "The village could do with a pick-me-up, wouldn't you say?"

Neji braced himself on his knees and bowed further, long strips of brown hair falling over his shoulders to curtain his body. Tsunade smiled in spite of the humble ninja before her, genuinely charmed by how modest the man behaved.

"With all due respect, Hokage, please do not waste the village's resources on me. So many soldiers weren't fortunate enough to come home. It doesn't feel right to celebrate unless it's for those who fought so valiantly, but lost their lives." Neji declined politely.

"Kakashi and Gai mentioned you might resist me on this. You didn't disappoint." Tsunade stated, her eyes narrowed.

"I beg your apologies." He replied. "My actions were purely that of a leaf shinobi. No different from anyone else."

Tsunade couldn't tell where Neji honestly stood on the matter. On the one hand, it was plausible someone who'd been raised in the branch house of the Hyūga clan would be naïve to their achievements. Neji was not like the other members, though, he was without a doubt the strongest Hyūga and easily ranked in the top ten in Konoha's forces. He was also very aware of his abilities. The modesty felt too sincere to be an act.

"Stand up, Hyūga." She ordered.

He hesitated but did as he was told without question; however, he did not meet her gaze. Always respectful no matter how uncomfortable he may be. Tsunade saw great things for Neji's future. He would be one of the select few to make a difference in Konoha for the upcoming generations. She was grateful to be alive to see it.

"I'm sure you know I am one of the people you pulled from the fray." Tsunade's voice was softer, kinder now.

Neji nodded. "Yes, Lord Hokage."

"Then you must also know that I am far beyond grateful to you for all that you have done."

Tsunade stood from her desk, scraping the chair loudly and rounded to where Neji stood. Their eyes met briefly before he broke the gaze and Tsunade bowed on the floor. Neji jerked back.

"Lord Hokage, please get up." Neji insisted, crouching beside her. "You don't need to do that. Please."

"You saved my life, Hyūga," Tsunade said as she sat on her knees. "I am in your debt. If there is ever anything you require all you need to do is say the word."

Red with embarrassment, Neji only nodded and cast his eyes away. If there was one thing, he could not stand more than people praising him it was people delivering a level of respect he certainly did not deserve. It made him more than just uncomfortable; his stomach was in knots. Neji— despite what people thought he might be thinking— believed he had served Konoha the way he was supposed to as a member of ANBU, a ninja, and a Hyūga. Nothing more and nothing less. He was owed nothing in return. But there was one thing he wanted.

Finally, he met her gaze and this time didn't back down when he asked, "Anything?"


	17. Chapter 17

Shikamaru stood in the porch doorway half watching Neji cook in the kitchen and half watching people outside. It was unusually busy, presumably because it was the first decent weather they'd had in months. Merriment wasn't typically Shikamaru's cup of tea, but seeing people out and about after they'd been cooped up in the house for such a long time was oddly satisfying. He settled his dark chocolate eyes on Neji, waited for the man to notice him because he knew for a fact Hyūga was perceptive enough to know when he was being watched. But the man just continued chopping away at a pile of vegetables.

"Tsunade contacted me this morning," Shikamaru spoke deciding he would break the ice if he had to.

"Oh?" Neji didn't even look up. "Anything interesting?"

"Very interesting you might say. Somehow, out of the blue, my file was passed along to her for ANBU consideration." Shikamaru folded his arms over his chest.

Neji merely hummed, confirming what Shikamaru already knew. Well, he didn't know the specifics of _how_ Neji did it just yet, but he planned on finding out. There was no reason his file should be anywhere near the ANBU pile with his mission rank so low. Only someone on the inside could pull a job like that, and only one ninja had enough gull to try and succeed.

"Neji," Shikamaru called.

Moonstone orbs locked with his and as per usual Shikamaru found that he couldn't breathe or respond for several seconds until the spell was broken. It almost felt like _he_ was the one being interrogated when Neji looked at him with such a piercing gaze. He didn't know if he could ever get used to those eyes.

"Did you have something to do with it?" He asked calmly.

"Your talent is what will determine whether or not you are fit for ANBU." Neji redirected so he wouldn't have to lie. "No one has any influence on that."

Shikamaru frowned a little. "But someone _did_ have an influence on moving my file up. Why?"

He didn't want any more favors from Neji when he couldn't pay back the debt he had already acquired. Hyūga'd saved his life and given him a place to live, effectively saving his life a second time by keeping him out of Yoshino's clutches. His reason for wanting to pursue ANBU seriously in the first place _was_ Neji; it almost defeated the altruistic nature of the gesture if Neji helped him to achieve it.

Shikamaru didn't expect to receive a straightforward answer from his roommate until Neji was ready to discuss the matter. He clicked his tongue, rolled his eyes and resumed people watching. His sights fell upon a familiar figure near the village entrance sitting by a tree with at least a dozen crows surrounding him. Sasuke Uchiha. The man looked about as expressionless as Neji usually tended to be, outside of their apartment of course, but still completely content feeding his birds.

"I have to ask," Shikamaru said. "What is that guy's obsession with birds?"

Neji didn't need a name to know who he meant.

He smiled solemnly and gently replied, "Itachi."

Shikamaru felt a little bad about thinking of Sasuke as the crazy birdman in his head. He didn't know Uchiha that well still— and yes, Chōji and Ino _had_ already expressed how odd it was he didn't get to know a close friend of Neji's when the Hyūga had met all Shikamaru's friends— but he'd heard the full truth about Itachi like everyone else in Konoha. Even though Sasuke had dedicated his entire life to killing his brother, betrayed his home and became a rogue for that sole purpose he had somehow reverted into an adoring younger brother almost instantly.

The shadow wielder wondered if Sasuke had ever really hated Itachi or if he had only felt like he was _supposed_ to. Sasuke was on that path of hatred because Itachi guided him there, at times forced him through mental torture, but it seemed like his admiration never disappeared. In the beginning, when Shikamaru'd met Sasuke, he spoke highly of his brother even when calling him a traitor and a disgrace he praised his brother's brilliance and skill. Itachi liked crows, used them as part of his clone jutsu. Perhaps they helped Sasuke feel close to his deceased brother. Neji cursed quietly and broke Shikamaru's attention.

"The pan has to be hotter, or the oil will separate," Shikamaru advised absentmindedly.

He realized his mistake the second the words left his mouth, but it was too late to amend them now.

"What did you just say?" Neji asked, a hand on either hip and both brows threatening to disappear in his hairline.

"Uh... tch, how troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled.

"So you _do_ know how to cook." Neji folded his arms.

"Ok, alright. Yes, I know how. But I'm just too lazy to be bothered, ok?" Shikamaru confessed.

He knew Neji was about to chew him out, and rightfully so, then insist he bring his lazy ass in the kitchen and get to work.

Neji smiled lightly and returned his gaze to the pan. "Lucky for you, I hate doing the dishes. Guess you'll have to keep washing them for me."

Shikamaru stared bluntly at Neji not because his roommate was gracious enough to let him off the hook, but he had just noticed for the first time how remarkably attractive his friend was when he smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

"Another mission already?" Shikamaru raised a brow.

"Word of the wise, Shikamaru," Neji started as he pulled on his vest. "Resist the urge to overachieve when you begin ANBU."

Shikamaru snorted. "I assure you that will be the easiest advice I have ever been asked to follow."

"I'm serious. The better you are, the more you get used. It'll wear you down." Neji nearly sighed.

The spiky-haired ninja recognized his friend's words of admission for more than just friendly advice, but also Neji's way of saying he didn't know how much more he could take. And honestly, it didn't surprise Shikamaru because the Hyūga went on way more missions than anyone else he knew. Even Neji's partner didn't always accompany him. Shikamaru wasn't as strong as Neji physically, but he was more intelligent, and it did make him worry the ANBU would find far more use for him than he cared to for. He had been summoned the Tsunade's office yesterday morning to receive the good news, he had passed the test with flying colors and would be officiated into ANBU the following week.

Joining ANBU was exactly what Shikamaru wanted, he had no regrets about his decision, he only wished he could do more to help Neji and feared his recruitment would have the opposite effect. Initially, he knew the only way to understand what Neji was going through without the older man breaking protocol would be to become an active member of ANBU. He expected to climb the ranks without trouble if he put his mind to it and in a matter of weeks would be operating at a level close to the Hyūga so he could take up some of the missions waiting for his roommate.

Now, he thought perhaps he'd made a mistake and failed to calculate how run down ANBU would leave him. Some days, Neji looked like he might collapse on the spot and others Shikamaru worried it would be the last time they saw each other because the brunette returned with more and more battle scars. If Shikamaru put himself in the same position, same condition, could he really be useful in his quest to assist Neji? He supposed he would find a way around it. After all, ANBU probably intended to rely on him as a tactician more than anything else, leaving the grunt work to more capable comrades. Fine by him. His brain never stopped working so he might as well put it to good use. If he could reserve his physical interactions for as-need basis, then he'd pull this off without fault.

Shikamaru had an inkling that Neji knew he was the reason behind Nara's decision to join ANBU, but the older man would never ask him about it, that's not the way their relationship worked. Just like Shikamaru was aware Neji pulled strings to have him tested for ANBU so soon. He had asked his friend about it once and didn't plan on doing so again. Some things were better left unsaid to keep from being complicated or troublesome. Shikamaru gave a nod to Neji before the man departed then stood at the balcony, leaning over the rail while he waited to see the long-haired ANBU emerge from their building.

It didn't surprise him to spot Sasuke Uchiha waiting against a lamppost across the street, head down to avoid attention and arms tight over his chest as a final _fuck off_ in case the message wasn't already clear. Now that Shikamaru thought about it, they were together often, Sasuke and Neji. He had joked about it once or twice before knowing that they were ANBU partners, one of the few reoccurring teams since it could be dangerous to send the same pair out repeatedly. Thinking back on when he had first woken in the tent on the battlefield, though, Sasuke was there then, too.

Neji joined the younger man, tucking loose strands of dark brown hair behind his ear while Sasuke opened a scroll, probably the assignment details and displayed it to Hyūga. The longer Shikamaru looked at them, the deeper his frown grew. They looked good together. _Too_ good. Both men were attractive in their own right, both exuding masculine prowess and handsome features Shikamaru didn't dare linger on. Together though, they were the kind of attractive that could make you do a double take.

His brows locked deeper, not entirely sure why the thought had ever crossed his mind. Perhaps there was a reason his roommate and Uchiha were joined at the hip. The same reason they looked good together. Shikamaru chuckled in spite of himself and dismissed the thought as quickly as it came. Neji spent all his free time in the apartment, sometimes with Shikamaru playing shōgi or talking and other times he was bent over endless paperwork. Sasuke apparently had an intimate relationship with his flock of crows anyway. Not that Shikamaru cared one way or the other, he reminded himself. Or perhaps he was trying to convince himself.


	19. Chapter 19

Shikamaru had found the perfect spot for cloud gazing on his way home from his very first ANBU mission, not too far away from the apartment he shared with Neji, but it put plenty of distance between himself and the hustle and bustle of Konoha. With the bulk of the village repairs completed more people were outside again, people like Naruto Uzumaki boisterously ordering ramen or Kiba Inuzuka walking his herd of barking dogs. Shikamaru much preferred the quiet life. He sat at the edge of a pond, his pant cuffs rolled up with his legs dangling in the water, and his head tipped back, though his eyes weren't open.

ANBU had been every bit as daunting as Neji warned him. The worst part was knowing he'd been given what was considered a _light_ mission since it was his first, knowing that it would get harder from this point forward. Fortunately, Shikamaru hadn't been sent to kill anyone. He had enough blood on his hands already. Though he knew that it came with the territory, that was the bigger picture, right? Being on ANBU meant doing what jōnin weren't expected to, meant taking a scroll with someone's name on it and murdering them in cold blood without ever sparing a second thought.

Being detached was supposed to help. Shikamaru hoped Neji wouldn't be offended if he asked for assistance concealing his feelings. He meant no harm, but he couldn't think of anyone else in the village better at wearing a mask no matter the situation. Neji kept his guard up at all times unless the two of them were alone together in the private comfort of their apartment, but even then, sometimes Shikamaru had to squint to understand Hyūga's feelings. Many of his friends and comrades from the same year were terrible at hiding their true selves, which was probably the reason most would never make it beyond jōnin level. If Shikamaru intended to be a successful part of ANBU he was going to need to learn how to separate the mission from home for the sake of his sanity.

"You found my thinking spot."

He turned his head enough to see Neji standing beside him and wondered why he still had so much difficulty detecting the man's presence until it was too late. Maybe he would also have to ask Neji to show him ways to conceal his chakra better as well. Shikamaru patted the space beside him which Neji accepted graciously, sitting with his legs crossed and his back straight.

"It's ideal for cloud watching," Shikamaru said.

"Except you weren't watching the clouds." Neji had a smile in his voice.

Just how long had Neji been standing there before approaching?

"No, not today," Shikamaru admitted.

"I heard great things about you. Everyone is very impressed with how you performed on your first mission." Neji revealed. "You even managed to get your report turned in the same day. That's record speed for you, you know."

Shikamaru snorted into a loud laugh even though the statement hadn't been particularly funny. He found himself amused knowing that Neji went to see how the mission went or at the very least someone sought the man out to tell him.

"I don't know what I expected," Shikamaru spoke openly, eyes narrowed and looked anywhere but at Neji. "You make it look so easy."

"It's not easy. I don't pretend it is, not with you." Neji elbowed the younger man.

"I know, I just…" Shikamaru sighed instead.

Troublesome. Neither male spoke, Shikamaru didn't know how to say what he meant, but Neji seemed to understand anyway. Neji _always_ understood. Surveillance and tracking should have been an easy enough task for Shikamaru, one that required very little thinking beyond the scope of the mission. But he couldn't stop thinking about the words Neji had said to him some time ago. Shikamaru found himself questioning the purpose of the mission. Who was the information for? What would they do with it? Who were the people they would later be assigned assassinate?

Questions he knew better than to ask or to even be thinking, questions that wouldn't have dared to cross his mind before. He had changed, though. Neji changed him. Shikamaru found that he did not wish to be the kind of ninja who never thought about his moral obligations or considered that though his Hokage had the village's best interest at heart, he may at times be given operations that threatened peace with neighboring lands or ruined the lives of innocent people. ANBU would not be a lifelong career for Shikamaru; it couldn't be. Which meant he was going to have to stop being so lazy and give thought to his future. What a drag.

"What do you want to do with your life?" Shikamaru asked abruptly.

Neji looked directly at Shikamaru, raising a low brow. "That's a bit sudden even for you."

"It can't be ANBU. They're tearing you apart as it is, and you've already expressed to me more than once that your personal guidelines don't align with what's expected of you." Shikamaru continued. "If you stay with them, it'll corrupt the person you are."

"You don't think I'm corrupted already? Most assume ANBU must be at least a little messed up. Why else would anyone put themselves through it?" Neji posed.

Shikamaru couldn't keep himself from frowning. Suddenly, in his mind at least, he was twelve years old again listening to the Hyūga ramble about destiny, predetermined fate and how he was damaged goods. Did Neji still think of himself that way? How could he after all the brunette had done to earn his rank? After coming back from the war, a hero.

"You are not corrupted." Shikamaru kept his tone level despite the inexplicable rage bubbling in the pit of his stomach. "You are not messed up. You joined ANBU to make a difference, that has to count for something, Neji."

"That's not why I joined ANBU." Neji deflated.

"Then why?" Shikamaru questioned.

He felt like pushing limits today. Generally, he did not pry at Neji for answers of any sort because it was too much work and he didn't care about the answers. At least he hadn't before. Shikamaru didn't know what was different now or why, but he _did_ want to understand why Neji'd joined ANBU. A flood of questions threatened to tumble from his lips, and he kept them at bay, for the time being, well aware that he was abandoning his careless nature by engaging this sort of conversation.

"To escape." Neji spoke simply, then added, "ANBU don't spend very much time at home. The only authorities that Hyūgas have no influence over are that of the Hokage and ANBU; I knew they couldn't stop me."

"What were you escaping from?" Shikamaru inquired.

Neji spared a look that said he might not answer, but he reigned in the defiant part of himself and said, "My uncle. He was beginning to crack under the pressure from the Hyūga elders and slipped back into his old ways. I promised myself I would never go through those things again if I could help it."

Shikamaru found that he could not breathe, his brain sent all the right signals, but his lungs refused to move except to tighten further around the breath still lodged in his throat. His chest felt heavy like someone was sitting on him, but the only thing crushing Shikamaru at that moment was the realization that he _needed_ to know more about Neji Hyūga. His mouth went dry, the inquiries on the tip of his tongue dying before he could voice them.

"Joining ANBU would bring me away from the compound often enough so I could gather my thoughts. It required a meeting between my uncle and ANBU squad leader, but my moving out was eventually approved without much difficulty. It was the only way to leave. Though I'm sure, there are plenty of Hyūga spies on the task force who make daily reports back home." Neji forced a bitter smile. "I'll never break ties completely."

"That's why you push yourself so hard." Shikamaru mentally chastised his lack of response, berating his stupidity as he welcomed himself back to the conversation. "You feel like you joined ANBU for the wrong reasons."

"I joined ANBU selfishly because I didn't know where else to go," Neji said.

"But you serve the people of Konoha better than those who claim to have joined to protect the village. You put your life on the line when no one else was willing to." Shikamaru reminded him.

Neji hummed but did not speak. Shikamaru felt he could understand the long-haired ninja better now knowing the real reason behind joining ANBU. It explained how Neji ended up taking on so many missions, in the beginning, the physical and mental toll of whatever ANBU put him through paled in comparison to the torture to Hyūga clan dealt. It also explained why Neji never felt like he was good enough, always pushed harder and volunteered to do more when no one was willing to step up to the plate. In his own way, Neji wanted to prove he was useful for more than just a tool to the Hyūgas' main house. Shikamaru hated how his friend could see so much yet be so blind.

"Does it hurt?"

The shadow wielder followed Neji's eyes to his feet in the pond where a few koi fish were nipping at his toes, a lazy smirk drawing from his lips. Shikamaru shook his head, but Neji didn't seem convinced when he wrinkled his nose.

"Come on," Shikamaru encouraged. "Try it with me."

Neji removed his shoes, but still hesitated to dip his feet in the pond. Instead, he scrunched and unscrunched his toes in a silent debate, watching the colorful fish swimming around Shikamaru's feet. With a heavy, labored sigh he finally leaned forward to ball up his pant legs and very carefully extended his feet. Neji withdrew them almost as soon as he'd touched the water, flashing Shikamaru an accusing stare.

"That _tickles_!" he spewed venomously.

Shikamaru burst out into a fit of laughter which only grew louder when Neji smacked his shoulder. The Byakugan user tried again, a death grip on the very shoulder he'd just assaulted moments ago, but Shikamaru didn't mind. Gradually, his hand relaxed until Neji felt comfortable enough to release his friend, lilac eyes glaring at the fish when they swarmed his feet. Try as he might, Neji couldn't fight the soft laughter from bellowing up each time they nibbled his toes. It dawned on Shikamaru how different Neji was around him, how relaxed and comfortable in his own skin the man seemed to be. He couldn't remember a time where Neji laughed in the open, the most reactive he'd ever seen the Hyūga was a dull smirk.

"Neji!"

The call of Hyūga's name in the distance was all it took for the private moment to shatter, Neji's stoic wall rising just as high as ever before Tenten came bounding over. Shikamaru didn't appreciate the disapproving glare of confusion she shot them, but he didn't draw attention to it either.

"Oh, you're both here." She said lamely. "Well, I guess that makes this easy since I've found you both. Tsunade is requesting your presence."

Neji and Shikamaru looked at one another briefly. Nara suspected he wasn't the only one thinking _troublesome_ as they got to their feet.


	20. Chapter 20

Tsunade's orders pairing Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyūga together for an ANBU mission made perfect sense, a rookie with an expert could only lead to success. Their balanced personalities had always made working together very painless whenever Neji commanded a team of jōnin, so Shikamaru saw no reason for things to be different now. Undercover operations were not his favorite; it often forced him to interact with civilians— too troublesome. Unfortunately, because his mind put together steps and outcomes through observing people's behaviors or habits, it made him very good at these types of missions. At least he had just started working the field as an ANBU member. Tsunade made it very clear that Shikamaru's primary responsibility would be observation and backup only if needed, Neji took the brunt of the responsibilities.

That suited Shikamaru entirely. Neji was collecting intel through devious methods. He would have to trick an extremely dangerous man into giving up the location of evidently invaluable scrolls. They were kept in the dark about what the scrolls contained, as per usual. Neji, as Shikamaru later found out, was excellent in the art of persuasion. It helped that he was easy on the eyes. Amegakure, true to the name was always raining. Making the trip had been tiresome to say the very least, but they were here now, and Shikamaru was ready to get the mission over with already.

He sat in a busy corner of the bar occupying a high top table where he could blend in but still had Neji in his direct line of vision. His partner was at the bar by himself, doing his very best not to draw too much attention from anyone except for the man they had sought. An easy enough task— the rain ninja fancied himself a gorgeous man, Neji fit the bill. Hyūga hadn't altered his appearance much except plain jōnin attire and the plate-less band around his forehead. Shikamaru, in hopes of looking less suspicious, also donned his jōnin outfit, sans the green vest.

"Incoming," Neji whispered.

Around his neck was what would appear to most to be a black cloth choker, in reality, it disguised his mic so Shikamaru would be able to hear everything. The ninja they had their eyes on was preoccupied at the other end of the bar for nearly forty minutes; their plan was working though. He was trying to catch Neji's attention the entire time. Neji didn't so much as bat an eye in his direction. At long last, the rain ninja sauntered over smelling distinctly of booze, cigarettes, and sweat.

"Waiting for your boyfriend?"

Neji spared him a glance then plastered on an impeccably convincing smile. "What would make you think that?"

"Oh," The ninja nearly purred. "Your girlfriend, perhaps?"

"Guess again. I'm not meeting anyone." Neji responded coolly.

He returned his attention to his glass of would-be-wine— it was just cranberry juice— and took a long, slow swallow sensually enough to make the man lick his lips. The ninja braced his weight on the bar top with one arm, unknowingly obstructing Shikamaru's view as he leaned in closer to Neji.

"Come on, lovely thing like you isn't here all alone." He insisted.

"You're right," Neji conceded with an alluring smirk. "I'm here with my glass of wine."

The man chuckled at that and dared to brush his fingers through Neji's brown locks, fascinated that it was as silky and smooth to touch as it looked. Shikamaru watched his partner's silver eyes waiting for a crack in his facade, but it never came. Neji was phenomenal.

"You've shut down everyone who's tried to approach you." The ninja spoke deviously.

"I'm glad you already know what your fate will be." Neji teased.

Another chuckle. "I'm not like the rest of them."

"No? I think the last two said the same thing." Neji looked away like he was trying to remember, but Shikamaru assumed it was to reign in control.

"Can you blame any of us for trying? You are positively gorgeous." He crooned.

"That I am. And also, _very_ preoccupied on a significant date with myself. Have a pleasant evening." Neji dismissed.

This time when Neji took his eyes off the rain ninja, he immediately rounded to the Hyūga's other side and helped himself to the empty stool. The man placed his hand on the small of Neji's back leaning in far closer than was acceptable for a stranger, fingers idly playing with the ends of long brunette hair.

"You know, usually when I'm in a room all eyes on me." He nearly bragged.

"Don't tell me you came over here because I'm stealing your thunder." Neji made a point of licking the rim of his glass when a small trickle of juice ran down the side.

The man's eyes flagrantly followed Neji's tongue until it was back in his mouth. "Hyūga, right?"

"Nothing gets by you." Neji jibed.

"You look familiar." He furrowed his brows then and tried to place where they may have met before.

"I'm a Hyūga." Neji's irritation threatened to slip out but was masked quickly with another provocative grin. "If you've seen one of us, you've seen us all.

"I've seen _plenty_ of your kind." The man assured him. "They don't look like you."

"Am I to assume it means you like what you see?" Neji sat up a little straighter hoping to thwart the man's touch from his body, but it did no good.

The rain ninja leaned in to whisper in Neji's ear, "I'd like to see more."

A shiver of disgust shook Shikamaru. Did people always talk to Neji in such a way when he went out? Sure, this particular bar the rain ninja frequented had a reputation for people hooking up before the end of the night, but to just blatantly assume sex was an option not even ten minutes into the conversation seemed unfathomable. He hadn't had his earpiece on when they first arrived; there wasn't a need for it since the target wasn't in sight yet. Shikamaru wondered how many of the men he'd watched making passes at Neji were as bold as this man.

"Where are you from, beautiful?" The ninja inquired.

"I'm a traveling merchant. I don't stay anywhere long." Neji supplied.

"My kind of fuck." He breathed.

"You're quite brazen, aren't you?" Neji rasied an elegant brow.

"I bet you do very well as a merchant." The man was touching Neji's elbow, moving up to caress his arm as he drew their seats closer together. "Looks like yours, you could charm anyone to paying whatever you want."

Neji lifted his glass, peering over the rim he said, "I assure you I always get what I want," then took another long sip.

Even from where Shikamaru sat he could see the lust clouding the rain ninja's eyes, the wild animal in him threatening to swipe the bar clear and throw Neji on top of it just to rip his clothes away. Shikamaru told himself he needed to relax. If Neji could tolerate the scumbag in his personal space, rubbing him and breathing on him, then the least he could do was maintain his composure until it was time to act. He hoped it would be soon and he hoped he would get a chance to land a few hits on the man.

"Let me buy you a drink." He offered.

"If you promise not to bore me," Neji breathed, shifting to face the rain ninja, so their legs slipped together. "I'll let you buy me two drinks."

Shikamaru made a mental note to ask Neji about where he learned to be so seductive without any dating experience. He didn't want to believe ANBU gave out lessons on the art of seduction, although knowing Hyūga he'd avoid giving a legitimate answer by claiming such a thing were true. Somewhere not so deep down he had a feeling that his friend might just be the kind of person who could call upon his sensuality when needed; own it, control it and use it to his advantage. Shikamaru would look positively foolish if he ever tried using his charms to woo anyone.

Thankfully, they had arrived at the bar long before it opened to catch up with the bartender. Neji'd put on quite a convincing act as a distraught man who suspected his abusive ex-boyfriend might be in town. He begged the woman that should anyone order him a drink, no matter who it was, she would give him juice or soda instead. Neji had picked the right cards to play, the story resonated with the bartender easily, and when the rain ninja finally did wave her down to place an order, the Hyūga shot her the most fearful look he could muster. She never gave him one drop of alcohol.

The next time Nara and Neji spoke about their future, Shikamaru planned to insist that he would be a fabulous actor. There wasn't a single ounce of liquor in his system, yet he had started slouching, leaning on the rain ninja more, and his cheeks had a rosy hue. Shikamaru didn't know how his roommate did it, but it was incredible, to say the least.

Neji grazed his palms up the man's forearm, humming low. "Tell me about these tattoos?"

"You like tattoos, baby?" The rain ninja grinned smugly and rolled up his sleeves so Neji could see more.

"Scales... like a dragon?" Neji cocked his head as if he hadn't already seen a case file on the man indicating what all the tattoos were.

"My whole body is designed like a dragon, from the scales to the claws and everything in between." He put his hand on Neji's knee. "Guess where the head is."

"I can imagine," Neji muttered. "Shouldn't the head of a dragon be vast and powerful?"

The man tossed his head back, taking a shot of whatever concoction he'd ordered for himself in one gulp. He clanked the glass down and slid his hand up higher, his thumb ghosting inside Neji's thigh.

"You'll see just how monstrous my head is later." Shikamaru internally groaned from across the room at the innuendo. "Do you have any tattoos?"

"I do." Neji grinned, clamping a hand down on the man's wrist to keep him from exploring any further. "But you'll have to wait to see it."

"Aw, don't tell me you're playing shy now." He asked as he squeezed Neji's leg.

"It's somewhere very indecent." Neji lied. "But enough about me. Tell me more about these sexy tattoos you have."

And in case the slow, sultry drawl of Neji's voice didn't make the rain ninja think Hyūga was getting turned on the foot running up the side of his leg confirmed his suspicion. Shikamaru felt the sudden need to shove a bar of soap in both of his ears and spray a bottle of bleach in his eyes. Watching his friends whenever they were earnestly flirting made him extremely uncomfortable, the act always seemed too private to be shared with someone not involved.

Hearing and seeing Neji fake his way through it made the knot in his stomach twist. Twice now Shikamaru had to swallow back a mouthful of bile. He barely tuned into the rest of the conversation after the rain ninja removed his shirt, turning and twisting in the dully lit bar to show off his ink to Neji. The Hyūga maintained an impenetrable act, ogling a large pair of intricate eyes that went across the ninja's shoulder blades.

"This would be a tad unsettling for anyone behind you," Neji commented, feather light touch ghosting over the artwork.

"Nobody gets behind me, sweetheart." The man chuckled. "I have to watch my back."

Symbolism be damned, the rain ninja had tattooed a pair of eyes on his back to do exactly that. The ninja leaned in between Neji's legs so close their noses almost touched had Hyūga not swayed back a bit. That only made the man smirk, he loved a challenge. So, he planted both hands on the bar on either side of Neji practically pinning him and darted forward for a kiss. Neji was faster, snatching his napkin off the counter to guard his lips. The glass in Shikamaru's hand shattered earning several nosy pairs of eyes in his direction, curses flying from under his breath while he cleaned up the mess trying to ignore the blood thudding in his ears.

The rage clawing inside Shikamaru he didn't understand, didn't have the luxury of time to think about what might be behind the fire he had roaring in his eyes looking at the rain ninja and Neji peering at one another, the napkin the only thing keeping their lips apart. He hated the sensation with every fiber of his being, but the more he fought against it, the more it smoldered through his body. Shikamaru didn't hear Neji asking their target to take him someplace more comfortable; he couldn't see the two of them getting up to leave or the flicker Hyūga sent his way before they disappeared.

Did ANBU frequently use Neji for raunchy operations? How many times had the Hokage willingly sent one of her best ninjas away to be fondled, groped and pawed at? This was _not_ what Shikamaru signed up for. A waitress with blue curly locks drug Shikamaru out of his mind back to the bar, beady eyes taking a while to erase the haze which consumed him.

"You alright, sugar?" She repeated.

"I'm fine," Shikamaru assured her.

He was anything but fine. Neji was gone. _Shit._ He couldn't risk drawing attention to himself by fleeing out of the bar on the off chance the ninja they'd hunted down had lackeys who might try and stop him. So, against his better judgment and will, Shikamaru entertained the friendly waitress with idle conversation for an acceptable amount of time, paid his bill and left. His earpiece still buzzed with the two voices he now needed to find which was a good sign. Neji'd left him a trail to follow by dragging his foot along now and then leaving marks in the dirt Shikamaru could use to track them down.

With a growl, Shikamaru launched into the trees and soared along with the path as quickly as his legs would take him hoping that if Neji suddenly needed backup, he would be close enough to help before it was too late. Just as a cottage came into view he spotted the duo, the rain ninja practically hurling Neji against the door. Shikamaru descended to a bush close enough to keep the pair in his line of vision yet remain undetected even the most skilled chakra readers. Somehow, though, Neji found him, his pale eyes locked to where Shikamaru sat hunched over, and Nara was sure he imagined it, but it looked like relief had washed over the Hyūga. The rain ninja pinned Neji with his body then hoisted the man's leg up and husked something so erotically filthy into the prodigy's ear it made Shikamaru turn beet red.

Neji's face contorted for a fraction of a second, dueling against his meticulous instincts screeching for him to protect himself, to do what he was trained best to do. Instead, Neji forced a breathy laugh while the ninja began kissing the shell of his ear. It was wet, Shikamaru heard it clearly, and his fists were balled so tightly the blunt end of his nails pierced the skin.

"Take your hands off me if you don't want to lose them," Neji warned quietly figuring the low tone would convince the ninja he was trying to be sexy.

"So _feisty_." The ninja breathed, his tongue dangling at Neji's earlobe. "I get it, baby. You only want me to use my mouth. I'm happy to oblige, but let's get you inside first."

Shikamaru's eyes prickled and burned, unblinking as he watched his friend disappear inside the house. Immediately after the door clicked shut the earpiece buzzed with a gasp then shuffling followed by a strained groan. Neji had the ninja held in a deadly headlock, his forearm pressed so close he was cutting off the enemy's circulation and probably the ability to breathe, but he didn't care.

"Y-You bitch!" rasped the man.

"You know what I'm here for." Neji's voice lost all traces of inebriation and lust. "Do us both a favor and tell me where the scrolls are."

Helpless hands flew up trying to scratch Neji's arm away, but it was too late, the ninja had already lost too much oxygen in his brain and whatever strength he had would be drained away completely with his consciousness in a matter of seconds. The rain ninja snarled, drew his head forward then slammed backward, smashing Neji's skull into the door behind them then into his forehead again. It disoriented Neji enough to slacken his grip. Blood ran from his nostrils, Neji figured his nose must've been broken if the pins and needles throbbing at the bridge was any indication.

He chased after the ninja who made a beeline upstairs more likely than not going after his prized scrolls, but Neji was not an easy man to outrun. He met the ninja in the middle of the stairwell, ducked the first punch and then caught the second one. Neji frowned when he heard movement in the distance, a flash of annoyance in his lilac eyes for having been fooled by a clone. A knee to the groin sent the ninja's shadow clone away in a puff of smoke, and once again Neji went soaring up the stairs into the only open door on the whole floor.

"A sexy thing like you ought to know better than to flirt with danger."

Neji's rotation jutsu should've seamlessly disarmed the man who stood behind him and would have, if not for another puff of smoke. Realization hit Hyūga too little too late; his blind spot was exposed. Sturdy hands wrapped around Neji's throat and squeezed so hard it left him dizzy, barely registering that he was shoved onto a mattress and the rain ninja now sat on top of him. When had the man gotten so heavy? He cursed to himself, sparing a quick squint at the mirror on the ceiling and reflection of the hideous tattoo on the ninja's back gawking at him.

Something told Neji that their intel on what sort of jutsus and power the sketchy ninja possessed was incorrect. The man had amplified his size and weight unbeknownst to Neji, the very weight now securing him in place. He folded his lips into his mouth just as the ninja leaned down to kiss him. They stared at one another, Neji's steely, emotionless gaze not yielding to the pleasure dancing in the eyes above him. Despite the skirmish between their eyes, the Byakugan user's mind focused on everything but the rain ninja who frantically attempted to wedge his tongue into Neji's mouth.

"You were pretty quick to hide your lips from me. Not your first time in a compromising position, I see." The rain ninja dug his elbow into Neji's neck to hold him down, his free hand slipping between their bodies. "Then you already know it will hurt less if you don't resist."

The click of the ninja's belt sounded as a lightbulb went off in Neji's mind. He lunged, cracked their foreheads together and dislodged himself with another head-butt that left them both bleary-eyed, but he had no time to waste.

"Shikamaru!"

The shadow wielder kicked in the door in half a second flat— he had already crept inside the house when his visual from the windows was lost. Shikamaru's jutsu captured the man without a fight, but upon noticing the blood oozing from Neji's nose and the bruises forming on his throat, Nara sent a few shadows around the rain ninja's neck successfully starving him of air for good measure. Neji tossed a pair of kunai at the mirror, shattering it instantly along with a burlap sack that was hidden behind it, all of which tumbled onto the bed. How stupid of the rain ninja to give Neji the hint of watching his back.

"You foolish brats." A voice echoed.

Shikamaru and Neji shared a mortified look just before the ninja caught in the shadows went away with a gust of smog. _Impossible!_ Just who were they dealing with? Why hadn't either of them detected the difference in clone chakra? Veins spidered from the corners of Neji's eyes, and he surveyed the room. Shikamaru cried out, and even though every fiber of Neji's being begged him not to look, he did it anyway, his vision compromised when he turned his head and instantaneously he had hands in his hair dragging him to his knees.

Shikamaru's shadows swept up to defend him, barricading the Nara for the time being so he could collect his bearings. This was bad. All their intel on the rogue rain ninja had failed them. He never got the opportunity to reflect on what that meant or devise his next move; his shadows were being pried apart by a brute strength that Shikamaru couldn't possibly fend off at such proximity. Cursing, he broke the jutsu and flipped backward out of the way. Or what he hoped was out of the way.

The rain ninja slammed into him, they tumbled to the ground with limbs locked and exchanged punches the best they could manage while rolling across the floor. Shikamaru did not fare well in hand to hand combat; he needed a new strategy. The ninja snatched Shikamaru up by his ponytail and flung him at the wall, cratering a hole nearly the size of Nara's body. He fell to his hands and knees limply, coughed out a wad of blood then rolled aside barely dodging the kunai meant for his forehead.

The rain ninja glided toward him as if he were floating, an impossibly fast barrage of punches barreled Shikamaru down without a window to evade, each blow deliberate and getting closer to fatal damage with just one touch. A horrid sound screeched from Neji, forcing Shikamaru to make sloppy use of his shadows, wedging a gap between himself and the bloodthirsty ninja long enough to locate his comrade. His heart stopped beating. The man, or clone since Shikamaru still didn't know which figure was the real one, had a large hand wrapped around Neji's forehead where the bandana had fallen. Veins protruded from the pale skin effortlessly, and the once green curse mark now seemed a dull yellow.

Only Hyūga could activate the mark, right? That meant the ninja was doing something else that affected it the same way and Shikamaru couldn't be sure what just yet, all he knew was the Neji was _dying_. Another shadow imitation wrapped around the version of the rain ninja he had been fighting, but this time he did not hesitate to allow his neck-binding technique to strangle the man to death. Another burst of smoke. That left the real deal engaged with Neji.

"I should have known when I saw you at the bar that you were together." The rain ninja spoke, releasing Neji who dropped bonelessly on the ground. "I didn't recognize either of you. A foolish mistake I won't make again."

"No," Shikamaru agreed, a kunai dropped from his sleeve, and he spun it around his index finger. "That mistake just cost you your life."

As anticipated, the rain ninja sprung forward, and Shikamaru tossed the kunai haphazardly past the man, the blade stabbed into place on the far wall, immediately suspending his opponent in midair in a cross of nearly invisible wire. Shikamaru looked at Neji, relieved the older man was already getting to his knees despite the curse mark still looking dangerously close to a disappearing act.

The rain ninja howled angrily and bucked into the thin string bounding him. "When did you set this up?"

"This isn't my first fight," Shikamaru spoke. "Wire string is always a useful tool to carry. Just in case."

He might have liked to gloat over outsmarting the ninja given the fact that it _was_ his first ANBU mission and they _had_ grossly underestimated their opponent. However, when a dry chuckle puffed at the back of his neck and a dark shadow loomed beyond his own Shikamaru knew he had miscalculated. He chanced a glance to where the rain ninja had been strung up just in time to see smoke dissipating. Another clone. Shikamaru braced himself for impact with the word _troublesome_ pounding through his head.

Neji swiveled his body at lightning speed, cutting across the distance as he hurled into a propelling motion so fast it left Shikamaru reeling, and the precision of each jab debilitated the rain ninja effortlessly. One final, lethal blow of his palm sent the man crashing past Shikamaru. He did not move again nor did his figure disappear in a rush of smoke. He was dead. Neji wheezed and panted as he tried to suck in oxygen, coupled with the sound of Shikamaru's heavy gasping just beside him

Lilac meant onyx then they moved in perfect synch, Shikamaru grabbed the center of Hyūga's vest to drag him closer just as Neji's palms bunched the front of the younger's shirt in a vice grip. They never looked away from one another, not even once the taste of their breaths wafting together and puffing over their faces became uncomfortably warm. The feeling shook Shikamaru from his very core, and the slight shake from Neji's ordinarily stiff form told him it was mutual. What _it_ was Shikamaru did not know nor did he dare venture a guess. He did, however, understand he'd never experienced dread so suffocating before or a more alleviating sensation once it was gone.

Shikamaru nudged the tip of his nose with Neji's once. When Neji didn't draw away, he brushed their noses again, gradually worked their skin together from the tip to the bridge where their brows touched and he continued the slant until the slope of their foreheads was all that remained. It was undoubtedly the most intimate physical contact Shikamaru had ever experienced with anyone in his entire life. Shikamaru would never be capable of putting into words why the connection was so astounding or how it brought him down from the height of his emotions to ground him there with his friend. But it was just the two of them, just him and Neji, and Neji never needed words to understand what Shikamaru had to say.

They would never be able to work another mission together again, Shikamaru decided. It was too dangerous, too volatile and unpredictable. He had nearly discarded years of rigorous training for Hyūga, a problem he'd never encountered before. Shikamaru made the distinction between the mission and his relationships almost as well as Neji himself, so it didn't make a lick of sense for _either_ ANBU operatives to abandon their sense of duty. The Nara hadn't had difficulty keeping his mind on the tasks given to him when it involved his closest friends or his father or even his sensei. Neji should not and could not be an exception to that rule.

Had their casual dependency on one another shifted to essential obsession? Shikamaru believed it easily enough; the moment he thought Neji might be dying he'd found a reserve of chakra he didn't know he possessed. Likewise, the brunette had been near death's door until he saw the shadow wielder in danger. Neji had killed a man to stop him from hurting Shikamaru. _Shit._

"How are we going to explain this?" Shikamaru asked, not breaking their eye contact.

" _We_ are not. I am." Neji decided firmly.

Shikamaru frowned and would have shaken his head if it weren't still sealed to the older man. "Neji—"

"I protected a rookie ANBU member and got carried away. It won't hurt my rank the way it could destroy yours." Neji interrupted.

"This isn't your fault." Shikamaru thought Neji needed to hear those words now more than ever.

"Yes, it is my fault. I let him into my blind spot." Neji frowned deeply, and the glimmer of fury flickering in his eyes suggested he might pull away.

Shikamaru tightened his hold on Neji's vest, his stare just as determined. "I was supposed to back you up. You can't bla-"

"He almost _killed_ you!"

Neji drew a staggered breath and finally broke their gaze. Instead, he focused on the fabric of Shikamaru's shirt that remained balled in his fists. Once more, Shikamaru had misinterpreted his friend. The emotion Shikamaru had confused in Neji's moonstone orbs was fear, so alien to the prodigy that he had no idea what to do with it or how to express himself appropriately. Shikamaru closed his eyes, steadily relaxed the grip on his friend's vest and allowed his arms to slip around Neji; the embrace brought them closer together. He felt the tension from the older man's body slacken ever so slightly. Never good with words, Shikamaru spoke truthfully and hoped his friend could understand as per usual the sentiment was reciprocated.

"Almost killed you, too."

* * *

 **A/N:** Holy bananas that was a long chapter, sorry about that.  
To clarify, no, they did not kiss and there is nothing romantic happening between them at the end of the chapter. Nothing they can acknowledge anyway. It's more coming to terms with how important they are to one another. Yes, their actions are extremely affectionate because other than actions they don't know how to express themselves. I hope that was clear.


	21. Chapter 21

The last thing Shikamaru felt like doing was mingling with his comrades while he ate his lunch, yet here he was walking into the shared cafeteria despite his utmost displeasure with the whole idea. His ANBU squad leader made it clear that if they wanted to eat before going off on the next mission, they needed to do so without leaving the Academy grounds. Troublesome. Since he and Neji returned from their mishap in Amegakure, they had been assigned to non-stop missions supposedly by happenstance, but Shikamaru knew better. Neji, of course, took full blame for the incident, sighting his concern the rookie under his care was in grave danger, and he had no choice but to use excessive force. Except this wasn't the first time, Hyūga was assigned an underling of sorts. His training methods genuinely considered that if a ninja made it to ANBU, they were skilled enough to handle themselves.

Tsunade didn't believe a single word coming out of Neji's mouth, however, for reasons Shikamaru didn't know the full extent of, she did not chastise or discipline the long-haired shinobi. Not directly anyway. Shikamaru believed that the surplus of missions suddenly thrust into their laps was a direct result of her orders. Who was he to fight a rightfully earned punishment? Though, he had half a mind to tell Tsunade everything was his fault and Neji had nothing to do with it. She'd already deduced Shikamaru to be involved in some way or the other, hence why his mission load also increased. If he could get the blame off Neji, maybe she would cut him a break. Gods knew the brunette needed it.

His qualm with eating in the cafeteria had nothing to do with his fellow ANBU members. It offered him the opportunity to catch up with the Hyūga since they hadn't seen one another in roughly two weeks. News had spread of an Akatsuki ambush on one of the elite ANBU teams. Shikamaru prayed for the first time in his life, prayed that Neji wasn't on that team. He should've known better than to even bother, why _wouldn't_ it be Neji's team? The shadow manipulator didn't sleep a wink until confirmation that all three ANBU elites had returned with critical injuries, nothing fatal. And it was his full intention to visit Neji in the hospital, but his own missions kept him away.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" the rowdy blonde called a pitch too loud for Shikamaru's liking.

There it was right there bounding over to him— the reason Shikamaru did _not_ wish to eat lunch in the cafeteria. Before the war, ANBU ate in separate quarters because their identity was meant to remain unknown among the villagers. Now with Konoha's numbers so sparse, most of the remaining ANBU operatives doubled leading jōnin teams or were required to use lower ranked ninjas for assistance on their missions. Tsunade saw no reason to keep the groups apart for the time being. Naturally, ANBU remained a top-secret classification, and all shinobi understood the two worlds were never to be minced. All Shikamaru wanted with his plate of mackerel was peace and quiet. He looked down at the grilled fish and sighed deeply. At least he would get a delicious meal.

"Yo." Shikamaru greeted with a casual wave.

Naruto skidded to a stop in front of him, screwed his eyes shut tight and beamed a shit-eating grin only Uzumaki himself could pull off. Shikamaru braced a hand on his hip and shook his head. Whatever it was Naruto wanted would have to wait, he _was_ on a schedule after all.

"You have to see Neji's dorky new mask!" Naruto blabbed, lips wriggling with the effort of not laughing.

Shikamaru's interest was piqued. Neji, the opposite of troublesome. He cast a lazy gaze to the table where his roommate sat, brows knitted in what Nara assumed to be concentration since the man didn't bare any of the usual signs of irritation. His coal colored eyes stopped at the aforementioned mask. Before he got a chance to examine the ANBU mask, Neji scooped it up and held it in his lap away from Naruto.

"For the last time, _Naruto_ ," Neji spoke with no particular anguish in his voice, although he did narrow his eyes to the blonde. "You are not to touch my ANBU mask. You can be punished for it, you know."

"Oh, come _on!_ I'm not going to wear it out of the lunchroom, yeesh." Naruto pouted.

Troublesome Naruto and his childish behavior— the man was definitely too old to have his lip jutting out like that. Shikamaru sat in the empty seat across from Neji and received an earful from Naruto who had apparently been the previous occupant. He wasn't listening to the rambunctious ninja anymore, too busy scrutinizing every inch of his best friend he could see from their seated position searching for evidence the brunette might still be injured. Neji caught him in the middle of the inspection, but Shikamaru didn't bother to stop until he was satisfied. He offered a sheepish half-smile when their eyes met and shrugged. Neji would understand what he meant.

"You look good, Hyūga." Shikamaru nodded his words, grateful his friend had sought medical attention for once.

Neji quirked one corner of his lip, a stark contrast to the expressive Hyūga Shikamaru had come to know, but it was more of a reaction than the stoic man typically allowed in front of so many people. He folded his hands on the table and leaned a little closer; his long bangs spilled over his shoulder which did not go unnoticed by Shikamaru. Nor was Hyūga's tiny smile as the shadow wielder stared overlooked.

"As do you." Neji offered without inflection. "It's good to see you."

"Er…geez guys get a room." Naruto snorted, propping his hands behind his head. "Don't you two live together?"

The comment struck Shikamaru just the same as if someone had smacked him square across the face. Everyone at the table eyeballed the cloud watcher when he choked on a piece of fish, but none of their stares lingered with the exception of one luminous pair of eyes watching him positively puzzled. Naruto took advantage of the distraction, crouched down and tore Neji's ANBU mask from his lap with a gleeful squeak. Neji rolled his eyes but did not move to retrieve his mask for the time being.

"Are you alright?" He questioned.

"Yeah, but what the hell was that supposed to mean?" Shikamaru finally managed.

Rolling his eyes was becoming a habit for Neji. "Ignore Naruto; he's a buffoon."

" _Huh?!_ " Naruto roared, slamming a palm on the table to extend himself dangerously close to Neji's face. "What did you say Hyūga?"

"Did I stutter?" Neji asked, fixing a stern gaze on the blue eyes glaring at him.

"Tch, whatever. You can act like a tough guy all you want. That doesn't explain why you got a mask inspired by Santa Claus!" Naruto chortled.

"For the last time, Uzumaki, it is _not_ a reindeer." Neji sounded like his patience was about to expire.

"Yeah, right! Shikamaru, help me out here!" Naruto lifted the ANBU mask up to his face still snickering to himself behind it. "Am I a reindeer or what?"

Shikamaru blinked ridiculously slow, his steadily widening eyes studying the intricately crafted mask for a long while. So much time in fact that Naruto had lowered it and peered at the shadow wielder with his head cocked and a dumb look on his face. Shikamaru bristled at the attention and scowled.

"You are so stupid. It's a stag." Shikamaru looked down at his plate as he stabbed a piece of fish, tacking on a grumbled, "Troublesome fool."

Naruto groaned. "I thought you were one of the cool guys, Shikamaru. I should've known you would take your roommate's side."

"Naruto," Neji called with practiced restraint.

"Aw, come on. Can't I at least wear it when Kakashi comes in?" Naruto pleaded.

"Naruto." The long-haired ninja tried again, eyes closed as he counted backward from ten.

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed. "If I grab a pillowcase I can use that as my bag of presents. Kakashi will lov-"

" _Naruto!_ "

"Damn it, Naruto." Kiba barked from behind the blonde before he snatched the mask away and tossed it on the table. "Give the Princess back the mask before he gets his panties in a knot."

Shikamaru shot Kiba a stern, piercing glare that made Inuzuka frown, unsure why the hell the ponytailed man was looking at him that way. With a scoff and an eye roll, he disappeared back to wherever he'd come from moments earlier. Lee jogged over to steer Naruto away with an encouraging rant about the prank they could play on Sakura if they hurried.

"What happened to your mask?" Shikamaru asked coolly, ignoring the burning question _and why did you get a stag_ throbbing on the tip of his tongue.

"It shattered during the last mission; the Akatsuki run in," Neji explained. "Split straight down the middle."

For once Shikamaru could see the use of wearing a forehead protector beneath the ANBU mask, which Neji always did, and he silently thanked the older man for what he considered a troublesome habit. If a force had struck Neji great enough to crack the mask, then it could've done far worse damage. Shikamaru pushed some food around on his plate as he chanced a peek at the white and red porcelain.

Shikamaru cleared his throat so Neji would look at him then gave a slow roll of his shoulders. "I've been thinking about trading mine in for a new one. A design this time instead of a standard issue."

"Shikamaru," Neji said quietly, though he could not hide the look of mortification in his eyes. "Don't you think it will be a bit weird if we both start wearing stag masks?"

"Nah, no stag for me." Shikamaru chuckled. "I have something better in mind."

At the next ANBU briefing, Shikamaru arrived with a falcon mask bound to his hip and his signature bored expression as he shoved his hands in his pockets once stationed beside Neji. Sasuke gave them a strange look that day.


	22. Chapter 22

Were it not for the fact that Shikamaru was watching Neji train with his own eyes, he wouldn't have noticed at all and could've blissfully gone about his day cloud gazing. How could someone use their whole body as a weapon in such a graceful manner? Shikamaru abandoned his reason for lounging in the field, clouds, in favor of watching Neji who undoubtedly was far more interesting. The duo shared a rare day off together for the first time in months. Though they lived together and saw one another in passing between missions at home or at ANBU briefings it didn't feel like enough. Most people would probably spend their day off doing something productive, maybe visiting friends and family. Shikamaru found that the only person he longed to spend his free hours with was the very ninja catapulting through the plateau.

The Hyūga clan fighting methods were truly an art form. It dazed Shikamaru and relaxed him like he was watching a performance, though he knew how deadly the strikes from Neji's palms could be. Beautiful. No other word could describe looking at a member of the Hyūga clan training, the thought of which sent a warm feeling fluttering through the pit of Shikamaru's stomach. The family was extremely private about their fighting style and Byakugan even when it came to the different houses within the clan there were certain techniques and secrets not meant to be seen. Neji had picked a training ground outside of the village, so far off the beaten path no one would find him, yet invited Shikamaru to come along.

Neji had a habit of sharing the most private parts of his life with Shikamaru, solidifying the shadow wielder's sentiment that they were much more than just roommates. If asked, he would deny having a favorite friend if only to spare himself Ino's intolerable shrieking and Chōji's fits of depressed eating. And it wasn't totally a lie when he told people he never bothered to pick favorites. Just somehow, Neji Hyūga had wormed himself into the position of Shikamaru's best friend. A thought which should've been troublesome, but Shikamaru accepted it without a fight.

Shikamaru knew when Neji's rotation had slowed to a stop and the older man extended a hand what it was for— a request for them to spar with one another. Reasonable enough. Shikamaru could use the extra practice with hand to hand fights plus even a supposed genius understood that the Hyūga had plenty to teach in the art of combat. It would be an afternoon well spent if he took Neji's hand, got off his lazy ass and learned a thing or two. With a grunt, Shikamaru grabbed Neji by the wrist and yanked suddenly.

Fortunately, expectedly, Neji had foreseen the ponytailed man's wheels turning and caught himself nimbly before hitting the ground. The brunette didn't resist Shikamaru's wordless invitation. Because for just as much as Shikamaru ought to be training, Neji should be resting and they always managed to balance one another out in the end. Hyūga reclined beside his friend, propped up on his elbows and shut his eyes to enjoy the silent but always comfortable companionship. The afternoon had not been wasted after all even if Shikamaru never looked at the clouds, at least he'd gotten Neji to take a breather.

He figured Neji's home training had never afforded him any breaks and that was why the pale-eyed ninja never stopped. The Hyūga clans' training methods were well known to be savage nearing the point of abuse. Shikamaru's brow furrowed recalling the reason Neji joined ANBU had been to escape. They'd never expanded upon what it meant. Naively, Shikamaru hoped it to be something frivolous such as family obligations or cramped living quarters. Not so deep down he suspected that couldn't be the case.

"You're thinking too loud." Neji's tranquil voice sounded beside him.

"Hng," Shikamaru grunted.

"What's on your mind, Shikamaru?" Neji asked, his eyes cracking open.

"You," he replied honestly, but quickly added, "Your family."

Neji turned his head in the grass to look at Shikamaru. "Like where I learned to fight?"

"Like what happened to make you keen on joining ANBU." Shikamaru countered.

He mirrored the brunette's movement, their eyes meeting instantly and Shikamaru could tell that Neji wanted to look away, but he wouldn't. If there was one thing the stubborn, proud Hyūga was not, it was a quitter. The man couldn't afford to show any sign of weakness even if he was just lying in the grass talking with his friend. To avert his gaze would reveal discomfort, an emotion he was very familiar with but forbidden to express. Shikamaru could see straight through the steel wall of ice Neji tried to mask in his eyes, could see the internal struggle of answers trying to break out.

"I'm not going to push you," Shikamaru assured his roommate.

To reinforce his words, Shikamaru ended their staring match with a yawn and focused on his beloved fluffy white clouds. Neji's whole posture changed. After all this time and as well as they knew one another, Shikamaru didn't think Neji should expect him to be the sort of person who demanded answers. Usually, he would claim it was too troublesome or too much work, both valid points. When it came to the Hyūga though the last thing Shikamaru ever wanted to do was remind the man of his family. He knew without needing to be told Hiashi Hyūga orchestrated every moment of Neji's life when he lived in the compound, dictating what information his nephew had to divulge no matter how personal it may be. Shikamaru had no problem sidestepping the conversation as long as Neji never drew comparisons between him and that awful family.

"Did you know," Neji began, taking a slow, unsteady breath. "The main house and branch house are named as such because the divided clan members live in different buildings?"

Shikamaru never gave it any thought before, but he could've guessed it with very little thinking so he merely nodded after deciding it would be best to let Neji guide them wherever the conversation was headed.

"All of the homes are connected to the main hallway, one of the few places members from both sections are permitted to mingle together. The main house practically lives in mansions well beyond the basic requirements one needs to have a comfortable life." Neji explained.

"And the branch house?" Shikamaru had a feeling he didn't want to know the answer.

"Because we are servants we're accustomed to keeping our living spaces immaculate. But they are much smaller and overcrowded. No one has their own bedroom." Neji responded.

The very idea of servitude infuriated Shikamaru, touched nerves in him that nothing else seemed capable of doing. People being enslaved to wait hand and foot on others dated back in time as far as Konoha's records went. Revolution would wipe the disgusting practice away for a while, but it always managed to creep in again. According to every archive book Shikamaru had ever read, the Hyūga clan held the track record for the longest period throughout history of mandatory service. When challenged by the Hokage or other influential leaders, the main house would insist that the curse seal was only meant to protect Hyūga clan secrets.

Everyone knew the main house abused their power, forced branch members to dedicate their lives to the clan's misguided principles. But, as the Hyūga clan was revered by every nation and proved to be the most powerful group of ninjas currently living they were permitted to carry on with their ways. Konoha turned a blind eye to the horrible things that went on among the Hyūgas, citing unwillingness the get involved with family matters. The way Shikamaru saw it by not putting an end to the problem the village became part of the problem.

"As branch members, we aren't allowed to say no to any requests the main house gives us." Neji tapped the metal of his headband. "You can guess the consequences if orders aren't followed."

"What kind of orders do they give you?" Shikamaru questioned.

"The things you've heard are true; cooking, cleaning, massages, drawing baths, running errands, so on and so forth." Hyūga summarized.

"Branding your forehead with a torture weapon isn't humiliating enough?" The younger snapped.

"My uncle promised my father he would watch over me, that he would take care of me. Whether he intended to do so on his own, I can't say for certain, but he did feel guilty enough to protect me from his house in the beginning. I was deemed off limits." Neji flashed a bitter smile when the last words left his mouth.

"Protect you from them? I thought you were required to serve, too?" Shikamaru looked at his friend slightly confused.

Neji's eyes were on him instantaneously, a mix of empathy pooling in them. "Branch members are not allowed to say no to _anything_ , Shikamaru. Even a request for pleasure."

Shikamaru sat straight up and hunched forward, both arms wrapped around his torso begging the bile bubbling in his stomach to stay down. As he dry heaved, Neji's watchful eyes studied every move without reacting. The brunette had anticipated how Shikamaru would respond to the news. Forcing the family to work as maids in spite of their blood relation could be explained by the differences in class— branch members were a lesser part of society and therefore deserved the servitude they were given according to the clan's distorted hierarchy. But to _violate_ a member of their own family was despicable.

Shikamaru hoped, oh how much he hoped, that Hiashi's protection was an overreaction. Neji Hyūga was strikingly beautiful and had been from the moment he was born, much more than the other members in both houses. It could be Hiashi worried someone would take advantage of their dominant position, despite how sick of an idea it was, and Neji being the nephew of the central houses' leader would be an appealing target. Shikamaru side eyed his friend waiting for confirmation. He needed to hear it; he needed to hear that Hyūgas didn't actually force branch members into consent they legally were not allowed to deny.

"I've met Hinata. I can't imagine the Hyūga women being so aggressive." Shikamaru attempted to lighten the air by guiding Neji closer to what he wanted the man to say.

"It's not the women I worried about." Neji shattered the illusion with a few simple words.

"Neji, please." Shikamaru shut his eyes because he couldn't see straight anymore and the whole world was spinning. " _Please,_ tell me no one did that to you."

He couldn't handle the thought of it flickering in his imagination along with dozens of other scenarios too repulsive to linger on, yet the brilliant ninja could not shut his mind off no matter how desperately he tried. Shikamaru briefly considered bashing his head into a tree to make it stop. He sucked in sharply and waited with bated breath for Neji to speak. The shadow wielder may as well turn himself into the proper authorities right now if the long-haired shinobi told him someone had taken advantage of him.

Never one for violence or acting impulsively, Shikamaru was surprised to find himself crippled by the desire to slaughter Neji's entire clan. He wouldn't be able to do it alone, but he imagined enlisting help would not be complicated if he told the public what the Hyūga clan was doing. Gods what if they already knew? Tsunade was the Hokage and dealt with the noble clan frequently. Had she seen it? What about Sasuke? Wasn't he Neji's other best friend? Mercy be on their souls if Shikamaru _ever_ found out they had known all along.

Neji studied Nara with analytical eyes, weighing out the pros and cons of giving an honest answer, selecting which details he ought to omit to keep the emotional damage to a minimum. Hesitantly, Neji sat up and touched Shikamaru's forearm.

"Several tried to exploit their control of the branch house, none of them ever got what they wanted from me."

The open admission diminished relief. Someone had still _tried_ to have their way with Neji. Shikamaru thought about the ANBU mission they'd undergone together. He replayed things the rain ninja hissed in Neji's ear, thought about the man's hands gripped possessively on the leaf shinobi. _Why?_ Why did Neji ever let Tsunade assign him to a mission like that? Why would he put himself in a position to reenact undoubtedly traumatic experiences?

"Gods, Neji." Shikamaru croaked. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Hiashi agreed to protect me. The arrangement he made with the elders was that main house members were not to demand sexual favors of any kind on the condition that I received regular curse seal punishments to supplement." Neji explained.

"Your uncle is a piece of human garbage." Shikamaru spat. "If he earnestly wanted to protect you, he should've put an end to what his own house members were doing."

Neji looked at him thoughtfully. "I do not know that he ever _wanted_ to protect me. His guilt compelled him to do so. I reminded him of his brother."

"If that agreement was set forth, why did clansmen try anyway?" Shikamaru asked.

"There's nothing more appealing than forbidden fruit, right?" Neji posed.

Shikamaru screwed his eyes shut tight once more.

"After the Chūnin Exams, Hiashi vowed that he would treat me the way my father envisioned. Promised to work towards securing the Hyūga clan's progression by changing how the cadet branch was used." Neji shrugged. "It wore off after a while. I couldn't do anything right anymore; punishments came several times a day. Branch house members had also turned their backs on me. So, I decided to join ANBU."

"He wanted to kill you. They were trying to break you." Shikamaru punched the ground. "Hell, they _did_ break you."

For the first time since their fated meeting back on the battlefield amidst a raging war, the silence shrouding them was anything but comfortable. Neji frowned deeply, so deep the creases across his forehead reached from one end to the other. His gaze fixed on the reddening hand Shikamaru'd whacked into the ground as he second-guessed his decision to open up about his clan. He'd never bothered to talk to anyone about it before, and he wasn't looking to be consoled nor did he seek pity. The only thing he hoped to gain by revealing such a deep, personal, vulnerable truth about himself was Shikamaru's understanding.

Shikamaru sensed Neji's apprehension which he could usually disintegrate by cracking a joke or making a sarcastic remark. He didn't have it in him. However, he didn't want Neji to regret sharing because even though the information pained Shikamaru, he understood how difficult it was to peel Hyūga's layers away— and he wanted nothing more than to shred each one. Shikamaru reached his pinky and ring finger out to Neji's hand just beside him, latching onto the elder's index finger. Subtle, but potent.

"It's a good thing then." Neji talked so softly Shikamaru almost missed it. "That you're here to put me back together."


	23. Chapter 23

Neji jumped.

Shikamaru shouted profanities.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked, his voice thick with concern.

Shikamaru Nara had just walked smack straight into the wall, leaving behind a dent where his forehead hit and a small trickle of blood from his nose. The man cursed again, dabbed the back of his hand to his nose to stop the flow. He glared at Neji, the cause of his aloof moment, and silently prayed for his sanity to get a fucking grip. Shikamaru nodded, quickly muttering off some excuse about being half asleep after his extended, grueling mission— which was, in fact, _true_ , but not the reason he'd been so distracted he didn't notice the wall until he was high-fiving it with his face.

Neji rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the steaming pot he loomed over, oblivious to the intense stare still fixed on the back of his head. His long, silky, brown locks were not flowing free nor drawn into a ponytail but instead hung in a single thick braid from the base of his neck. Satisfied that he was no longer bleeding, Shikamaru stalked over to his roommate and flicked the braid.

"This is new." Shikamaru sounded somewhat indifferent for someone staring so hard.

"Ah, yeah. Sasuke braided it for me." Neji explained. "It did the trick of keeping flyaway strands out of my face, but I don't think I'll do it again. Too time-consuming."

"Sasuke, huh?" Shikamaru developed a wicked grin. "So, you guys sit around and braid each other's hair?"

"Don't tease, Shikamaru. You know I hate it." Neji warned.

A lie. Neji was smiling. Absentmindedly, Shikamaru traced a digit along the bumps and grooves of the braid, fascinated by the sheer length. Yes, he _knew_ Neji had long hair, but somehow seeing it twisted into one tight clump put things into perspective for the cloud gazer.

"Is this seriously what you guys do on your days off? Can I be there when you give him a manicure?" Shikamaru egged on.

"Keep it up, Nara." Neji slanted his eyes, though his smile had yet to fade. "I'll make sure the bathroom is extraordinarily filthy when it's your turn to clean."

Another lie. Hyūga was the cleanest person Shikamaru knew, almost to the point of obsession. Shikamaru was pretty sure even if Neji attempted to go through the act of trashing their bathroom the mess would keep him up at night, and he would clean everything before the shadow wielder even got a chance to see his punishment. Shikamaru stepped back, leaned on the counter with his hands now shoved deep in his pockets as he watched Neji cook.

"I like it." He announced suddenly.

Neji scoffed. "You don't have to flatter me now, Shikamaru. I'm not really going to destroy our bathroom."

"I'm being serious." Shikamaru insisted. "It looks good on you."

That charming smile played on Neji's lips again. "Thank you."

Was there anything that _didn't_ look good on Neji Hyūga? Shikamaru didn't put a lot of effort into the question, but the few dozen things he ran through in his mind answered outstandingly in favor of no, Neji was just one of those people who always appeared effortlessly elegant. He imagined that it made the women of Konoha insanely jealous to see Neji sporting such immaculate tresses. How could they hope to compare? And now that Shikamaru thought about it, his roommate didn't use any specialized products or techniques to maintain his healthy mane. Damn Hyūgas and their perfect hair.

"I'm making a stew. Are you staying for dinner?" Neji asked as he put a lid on the pot.

"For once the answer is yes. I'm off rotation for the rest of the night, unless an emergency comes up." Shikamaru responded.

"If there's an emergency we'll both be called away." Neji stated.

"Good point. I'm gonna shower."

And with that Shikamaru disappeared into their shared bathroom. Except when he opened the closet to retrieve his shampoo, curiosity had gotten the better of him and instead of showering he used his time to inspect his roommate's shelf. Neji wasn't the kind of man who liked strong odors, so the pungent, masculine body washes were out of the question. Floral or sweet would be too effeminate. When Shikamaru popped the cap open on Neji's body wash and took a whiff, he anticipated sterile, fresh and crisp to assault his nostrils. What he got instead was dry, a tinge woody with the barest hint of galbanum. Quintessential Neji.

Another thing he noticed in the closet was small bottles of oil. Most of them were scentless or mild, but a few had warmer undertones that reminded Shikamaru of sandalwood shampoo. He didn't know why, but the newfound bit of information had him grinning like a Cheshire-cat. In spite of himself, Shikamaru rolled his eyes and decided he ought to at least rinse off and get his hair wet otherwise Neji would wonder what the hell he had been doing the whole time. He emerged from the bathroom a short while later, immediately spotting a very perturbed Hyūga sitting cross-legged on the couch. Had he ruined dinner? Suddenly been assigned to a mission?

Shikamaru stood in the living room shooting the older male an expectant look waiting for an explanation. Neji peered up at him for a moment then scowled and folded his arms tight across his chest. A lopsided grin curled at the corner of Shikamaru's lips. He didn't speak a single word, he didn't need to, and Neji didn't have to explain himself either. Silent understanding passed between them like usual. Shikamaru made a gesture for Neji to turn around waited for Hyūga to oblige and sat behind the Byakugan user. An endearing smile spread Shikamaru's face when he took hold of the braid and carefully began unwinding the knotted mess Neji had made trying to take it out on his own.

Nara would never admit it out loud, in fact in just a moment be planned on letting his roommate know that the task was a pain, but he didn't mind unbraiding the smooth locks. The only thing Shikamaru found to be a burden was the tickle in his stomach, the goose bumps on his forearms and the rapid pulsing in his chest. None of which could he explain the cause of, but he was willing to blame Neji all the same. Troublesome Hyūga.


	24. Chapter 24

"I believe congratulations are in order."

The smile on Shikamaru's face at the sound of Neji's voice wasn't warranted—he'd seen the ANBU clad ninja crossing the field a few moments ago and already knew the news had spread. He pushed his hands deeper into his pockets and slouched against the window, forehead pressed to the cold pane as he looked at nothing in particular.

"Don't make a big deal out of it." He grumbled dismissively.

"I knew you'd be promoted to squad leader in no time at all." Neji ignored him and crossed his arms, grinning at the back of Shikamaru's head. "You should be proud of yourself."

Shikamaru shrugged and continued to peer outside until Neji was beside him. He tore his gaze away to inspect the Hyūga.

"Are you heading out for a mission?" He presumed.

"No, I've just gotten back actually." Neji corrected.

Surprising since his uniform was immaculate for once and not a single strand of hair was out of place. Impressive.

"I was also offered a position here at the Academy. Well, offered is a polite way of saying I didn't get a choice." Shikamaru mumbled.

Neji's eyes lit up, and he smiled genuinely. "You will make a wonderful teacher, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru snorted so hard he hurt his nostrils. "Now that's the first time I've gotten that reaction all day. Everyone else I've talked to seems aware I'm especially terrible with children."

"You're great with kids." Neji dismissed as he leaned against the windowsill. "They respect you."

"Hgn. They may be willing to listen, but it's only because they know I'm a lazy pushover so I'll give them a light workload if they do what I ask."

Hyūga shook his head, a faraway look consuming his luminous orbs. "You are no pushover, Shikamaru Nara."

"If the situation is troublesome my laziness will always win." Shikamaru almost sounded disappointed.

"You aren't lazy."

Shikamaru bulked. No one in his entire life had ever said those words to him. It felt odd to hear the opposite end of the spectrum.

"You're brilliant. People think you're lazy because you don't appear to pay attention. You exert little effort unless necessary because you're a genius because you calculate the situation at a ridiculous speed to determine what is required. Using more energy than needed is a waste. It could cost precious seconds depending on the situation." Neji stopped to lock eyes with Shikamaru. "People assume when you don't try you're lazy, but still you're doing the minimum that's required because anything more than that doesn't make sense. I've seen you in action, seen what it looks like when you apply yourself. I detest when you're called lazy. You're efficient to a fault. Nothing less than that."

Speechless was Shikamaru. In the first place, Neji did not often get worked up enough about anything to go into such grave detail. Especially when talking to Shikamaru because they were nearly always on the same page. To listen to his friend rattle off truths about himself that he hadn't considered nor did he know how to verbalize inspired adoration in the shadow manipulator. More importantly, Neji truly understood him.

 ** _"Why did you do it?"_**

 ** _Asuma looked up at his former student and cocked half a smile, the cigarette wedged between his lips shifting enough to look like it might fall out. That would never happen, though. Shikamaru had spent the better part of the afternoon hunting his sensei down after his meeting with the Hokage. Something told him Asuma knew right and well that the shadow user would be after him._**

 ** _"Shikamaru." Asuma greeted cheerily. "Took you longer than I expected."_**

 ** _"Hiding in plain sight, old man? You're always raving about this park. Slow rivers, tall arbors." Shikamaru recalled as he slid onto the bench of the rod iron picnic table, hands folded in his lap._**

 ** _Asuma took a long drag from his cigarette then let out a low chuckle. "So, you do listen when I'm talking."_**

 ** _"I hear everything everyone says." Shikamaru tapped his forehead. "One of the many advantages of a brain that never shuts off."_**

 ** _"You just can't be bothered to acknowledge people or add to the conversation." Asuma gave his cigarette a flick._**

 ** _"I don't like putting in unnecessary effort." Shikamaru corrected._**

 ** _The older man merely shook his head, eyes glimmering in amusement. Shikamaru was an enigma to Asuma in every way, but he didn't mind._**

 ** _"I'll ask again. Why did you do it?" The shadow wielder pressed._**

 ** _"How are you so sure I did anything?" Asuma quipped, raising a brow._**

 ** _Shikamaru looked bored. "Tsunade told me you made the recommendation. Why?"_**

 ** _"Tch, that treacherous woman promised to keep it anonymous." Asuma sighed and rubbed the back of his neck._**

 ** _"You know I have no desire to take on underlings, I never did." Shikamaru accused._**

 ** _"That's exactly why I did it." Asuma raised his hand when Shikamaru opened his mouth, successfully halting whatever argument the lazy ninja planned to make. "Whether you want to do it or not I doubt you've ever truly considered. You just know it's a lot of work and that's what stops you. You're too easy going to pursue it on your own."_**

 ** _Shikamaru's shoulders slackened as he leaned forward and said, "And you decided just to force my hand the way you wanted it to go?"_**

 ** _"I decided to do what I think is best for you, what I think you know is best, too. Besides, it's not like you have to take the position if you don't want it." Asuma responded._**

 ** _"Tsunade didn't make it sound like I had a choice." Shikamaru countered._**

 ** _"That's because she's a troublesome woman," said his sensei._**

 ** _"Hgn," Shikamaru grunted._**

 ** _"Listen, Shikamaru, while I have you here." Asuma paused as if he weren't sure he wanted to keep going, but now that the younger male's eyes were looking at him expectantly he didn't have a choice. "I'm sorry about your father."_**

 ** _Lids fluttered over midnight brown eyes, and Shikamaru gave a small nod of thanks. He didn't feel any overwhelming guilt or sorrow when thinking about his father, but he didn't want to be reminded of the man if he could help it. Sensing that Shikamaru was uncomfortable, Asuma set up a shōgi board on the table and waited for the cloud gazer to pop an eye open._**

 ** _Shikamaru eagerly accepted the invitation. The bond between Asuma and himself had started with a game of shōgi long ago and though they rarely had chances to get together these days when they did there was always time for at least one game. Shikamaru hoped that never changed. And although he did find Tsunade's proposal extremely troublesome he resolved to at least consider the matter. Asuma never meddled in Shikamaru's life apart from offering fatherly advice, so if the man had gone through so much trouble, there must be a good reason. And it's not like Asuma was wrong, Shikamaru hadn't ever thought about what he wanted to do apart from his ninja life in the field._**

 ** _"So," without even looking Shikamaru could hear the grin in Asuma's voice. "You and Neji, hm?"_**

 ** _Shikamaru didn't mask bewilderment. "Uh… yeah, he's my roommate."_**

 ** _Asuma tossed his head back and howled with laughter. Shikamaru apparently missed the punch line. He frowned profoundly waiting for Asuma to finish cackling, but the man's expression was completely unreadable. Why was his sensei bringing up Neji? He already knew they lived together._**

 ** _"Hyūga seems like he's grown a lot over the years, developed into a decent person," Asuma commented._**

 ** _"Uh huh, Neji's nice."_**

 ** _Why were they still talking about Neji? Asuma studied the shinobi considerately for a while, the amusement in his eyes had danced away only to be replaced by fondness and something akin to pride._**

 ** _"I'm happy for you, Shikamaru." Asuma conveyed earnestly._**

 ** _The words were out of place, didn't make sense, and no matter how many avenues Shikamaru tracked over in his mind none of them lead to a feasible reason for Asuma to have said it. Asuma only continued to smile that knowing smile, mumbling something about being young and naïve. For the first time in his life, Shikamaru Nara was honestly stumped._**


	25. Chapter 25

The whole purpose of filling out reports in the dining room was to avoid his bed— Shikamaru knew if he tried to complete the troublesome documents in his bedroom eventually he would give in and take a nap. Plus, Neji was also doing paperwork of his own, so he figured the company would motivate him to finish the task as soon as possible. At least these were the reasons Shikamaru gave to Neji. Except now the shadow ninja was sound asleep on the table, drool pooling from his open mouth onto a stack of paperwork. Neji planned on letting his friend rest for a while since they'd both been undergoing an increase of missions again, the man probably needed it. But then Shikamaru had started snoring obnoxiously.

By then, Neji had thoroughly lost interest in his remaining assessments. He grinned as he extended his pen to poke Shikamaru's nose. The younger scrunched his face and started, but made no further movement. Hyūga jabbed again a little harder. Shikamaru cracked an eye open as he swatted the pen away. There wasn't a point in trying to go back to sleep now since he'd been woken up. He stretched with a loud, elaborate sigh casting the long-haired ANBU a sideways frown.

"Shouldn't you be out plotting with Sasuke?" Shikamaru grunted.

"Sasuke is away on a mission," Neji explained simply. "And I outrank him so I can complete the reports on my own."

"Wait, you outrank Uchiha? How did I not know about this?" Shikamaru sounded genuinely surprised.

Neji managed somehow to look both hurt and amused simultaneously. "You don't think I'm capable of outranking someone?"

"Oh, no. Quite the opposite. But Sasuke is practically _the chosen one_ with everything. I didn't think it was possible for people to outrank him. On paper, of course." Shikamaru replied.

"Come now, that's not fair." Neji poked Shikamaru's forearm with his pen.

"I know Sasuke isn't the same self-important brat from the Chūnin Exams, but the rest of the village has put him right back on that pedestal. I haven't been to a single ANBU meeting where he wasn't given some special mention or kudo." Shikamaru rolled his eyes then grumbled, "It's not like _he's_ a hero."

"Shikamaru Nara," Neji bore a kind, patient, admiring smile. "You just like me better than Sasuke."

"You're right about that. And I am grateful for this new tidbit of information; I look forward to taunting him about it like a child." Shikamaru leaned back in his chair and nodded.

A rare chuckle sounded from Neji, and Shikamaru smiled. Sometimes acting like an idiot was worth it at the expense of the brunette's amusement.

"Well, now that I'm awake do you feel like going for a walk?" he asked through a yawn.

"A walk? In the middle of the night? That sounds very unlike you." Neji commented.

"Yeah, you have that effect on people," Shikamaru said to himself.

"What?" Neji blinked.

" _What?"_ Shikamaru hadn't meant to say it aloud.

They stared one another down as Shikamaru sought the least tedious way to explain what he meant. He broke the eye contact first, heaving another sigh as he scratched the back of his head.

"I just meant you encourage people to do things they normally wouldn't. Being around you reminds me how lazy I am and that I should strive for better."

Conflicting emotions flickered in Neji's eyes far too quickly for the shadow manipulator to read a single one.

"There's nothing wrong with the person you already are, Shikamaru," Neji spoke quietly.

"I don't mean I feel like I need to change. When you're around, though, I make sounder decisions. It's like you help me think clearer." Shikamaru tried.

Judging by the perplexed expression on Neji's face he hadn't made the situation much better. _Fuck_.

"Ah, Neji don't look at me like that. Do you realize how stupid I sound when I try to explain things? No one would believe I'm this supposed genius, I swear." Shikamaru rambled off as he gave the back of his neck a squeeze. "I'll make it simple. You like going for walks at night. I like being around you. Instead of wasting my time sleeping I would rather go on a walk with you."

Why was it so hard to find the right words? Neji continued to stare, but a smile was slowly stretching across his porcelain face. He knew what Shikamaru meant, after all, he had similar sentiments about cloud watching. Neji didn't care for lying out in the sun, it was bad for his skin, and there were plenty of productive things he could do instead. The temptation of lounging in Shikamaru's company always outweighed logic, maybe because Shikamaru was the only person who didn't expect anything from him. He could be himself, let the walls come down for a while. Neji had often considered himself and Shikamaru to be like magnets drawn continuously into one another because of their differences.

"So," Neji started. "Where are we walking?"

Shikamaru's grin grew steadily, and he shrugged, his way of accepting Neji's nonverbal comprehension. "You're the nightwalker. Got any good spots with deer?"

"Deer?" Neji repeated cocking his head.

"Yeah, I miss the herd. I doubt ma wants me anywhere near the Nara forest since I'm a terrible son." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Neji tapped his chin thoughtfully then stood up. "Why don't we just sneak in?"

"Sneak in?" That definitely sounded like something out of character for Neji Hyūga. "You think we could pull it off?"

"Why not? You know the layout better than anyone else. You are a Nara after all." Neji responded.

"We might get caught." Shikamaru felt the need to point out.

Neji raised a brow. "Shikamaru, we are _ninjas_."

"Oh… you're right. We probably won't be caught then."


	26. Chapter 26

Two dozen ANBU operatives stood in Tsunade's office, among them were Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyūga. Those who were not present, namely and most notably in Neji's opinion, was Shikamaru Nara. The only ninjas to be summoned were those returning from high-rank missions and already responsible for making status reports before going home. Tsunade promised she would address the remaining members the following morning and only after then she would make a public announcement. Neji kept his head bowed as per usual and his eyes closed, silently sending a prayer for each of their fallen comrades as the Hokage read a list of deceased.

By chance, a group of rogue ninja and Akatsuki had stumbled upon several leaf ninjas on a mission far from Konoha and slaughtered nearly every single one of them. The last thing their village needed was more death, more loss, and heartache. Hidan. That was the name reported back to Tsunade as the ringleader of the group and the one responsible for most of the destruction. Everyone in the room committed the Akatsuki's name to memory in case they should ever cross paths— leaf ninjas were nothing if not loyal to their comrades and would gladly avenge those fallen if the chance ever came.

"…ma Sarutobi."

Neji wrenched from his private thoughts snapping back like a rubber band stretched too far, his eyes were wide, and his tone was uncharacteristically harsh. " _What?"_

"Asuma Sarutobi."

A shudder shook his entire body, his stomach did several flips, and his throat felt like it was getting tighter by the minute. His ears were buzzing, and his blood ran cold. He had to find Shikamaru and tell him before the news spread before the unknowing shadow ninja was brought in for a meeting and blindsided. For a few moments longer, he stood pretending to listen but gradually backed out of the room unnoticed except for Sasuke who seemed to understand the gravity of the situation.

Thankfully, Shikamaru was in the first place he looked, home. The man was in the kitchen leaned against the counter and eating a bowl of tofu. He raised a brow when he saw Neji then glanced at the clock.

"You're home early. Didn't you have a debriefing today?" Shikamaru asked around a piece of tofu.

Neji didn't speak. He placed his mask on the counter and slowly removed his vest, opalescent eyes never leaving Shikamaru's face as he hung the garment on the back of a chair. Shikamaru continued to munch in silence to obscure his concern— Neji had never looked so pale and distressed before.

"Don't tell me, Gai stopped things short to have a youthful run, again?" Shikamaru teased.

Hyūga closed in on him, took the bowl from Shikamaru's hands to set aside then drew him in for a tight embrace. Shikamaru frowned but hugged Neji just as close now even more worried about his best friend. Was it the clan? Had they done something to him? Gods if they'd hurt Neji he would—

"I'm sorry."

Shikamaru turned his head into the older man's shoulder as he splayed his fingers across Neji's back. "For?"

Neji swallowed so hard Shikamaru could feel it from how firmly they were pressed. "…Asuma was killed while on a mission."

Shikamaru's whole body tensed and he was sure he stopped breathing. Later he would reflect on the moment and feel guilty about the fact that learning of Asuma's death affected him much quicker and far harder than his father's had. His fingers dug deep into Neji's back, and for the first time he could recall since the night on the porch he wept openly.

* * *

Shikamaru glowered at the plaque enraged. It was no grave marker, Asuma's body wasn't buried there. It was nothing more than a reminder written on stone that Asuma was never coming back. He looked at the people nearby and felt instantly out of place. Everyone had come for the mass mourning, to offer prayers or tears of grief for all who had fallen. It wasn't that Shikamaru didn't care about the others. He was only there for Asuma, though. To his left stood Chōji and Ino, their eyes were swollen red and raw for the loss of their sensei. Shikamaru hadn't shed a single tear since the day Neji told him. To his right stood that very man, a steady hand braced on Shikamaru's back through the entire ceremony. It was a subtle gesture, but it helped.

Long after the ceremony ended and everyone else had disappeared, Shikamaru and Neji remained. The ponytailed ninja couldn't bring himself to walk away even though it was the last place he wanted to be. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he noted that his mother wasn't present. She had never liked Asuma, said he was a bad influence. Shikamaru internally scoffed. Everything he had become was a result of Asuma's dedication and effort. So many had written him off as a lazy idiot, not bothered to try getting to know him or point him in a helpful direction. Asuma may not have always been direct, but he had his way of teaching Shikamaru.

The shadow user nearly jumped out of his skin when Neji's free hand touched his arm. "We should go, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru could only nod and allowed himself to be steered away and lead blindly on familiar territory with Neji's hand still on his back to guide him. He probably would never have gone through with becoming a jōnin if it had not been for Asuma, definitely wouldn't have the drive to even think about ANBU. Not to mention the man was a different sort of father figure, had filled a hole his own whipped father could not and with both of them gone Shikamaru didn't know how he could begin to survive. It wasn't until Neji withdrew his hand that Shikamaru finally tuned in and realized they weren't home. They were standing in the middle of a quiet park. Slow rivers, and tall arbors.

He snapped his head around so fast his neck screamed. "Neji?"

"I thought maybe you would like a game of shōgi."

Shikamaru flashed his eyes back to the scene silently absorbing what Neji had done. On the iron rod picnic table indeed sat a game board already set up to play and two bottles of saké. His heart clenched.

"It's been a while," Neji said gently.

The only thing Shikamaru found himself capable of was nodding as he flopped down. Hyūga slid a crumpled package of cigarettes across the table. Shikamaru's eyes bulged.

"Asuma had these on him. I thought you should have them." He explained simply.

Except that explained _nothing_ at all. Shikamaru stopped to study his friend for the first time. The hand pushing over the pack of cigarettes was bandaged as far as he could see. Much of Neji was covered impeccably by strategically placed clothing, and for once his long hair flowed over either of his shoulders to conceal what clothing could not. The few places Shikamaru caught glimpses of were bruised or cut, all fresh markings. Neji sat down acutely aware of Shikamaru eying him. Nara didn't miss the flinch. Neji had gone out, undoubtedly without permission, to wherever it was Asuma's body laid and recovered the cigarettes. He had arranged a game of shōgi, a favorite pastime between Shikamaru and his late sensei, in Asuma's favorite park with Asuma's favorite saké _._

A perfect funeral. Sensing Shikamaru had begun to feel emotional, Neji chose a black piece and moved it accordingly. Shikamaru returned the move before fishing through the crumpled pack of cigarettes for an intact one. It took some time to get the lighter to work as well. When he straightened up again, he was astonished to see Neji with a cigarette between his lips, leaning over the table for Shikamaru to light it. He slanted forward, the ember end of his cigarette bumping the unlit one as deep brown eyes met barely-lilac and unspoken words passed between them.

Shikamaru continued to stare, enraptured and fascinated as Neji took a drag. The long-haired ninja seemed a tad uncomfortable initially; he had probably never smoked a day in his life. What Shikamaru found most striking was how even though Neji was so distinguished, so pristine and pure the cancerous stick dangling from his mouth did not detract from his grace or beauty in even the slightest. Shikamaru inhaled, deeming the thought too troublesome to linger on. When he exhaled, Shikamaru thought of Asuma and smiled— something he hadn't believed he would ever be able to do again.


	27. Chapter 27

"Shikamaru!" Naruto growled, slamming both palms on the table.

Why had he ever expected to nap peacefully in the middle of lunch? Shikamaru lifted his head and was greeted by an unsightly trio— Naruto, Sakura, and Shino. With a sigh then a yawn he sat up and stretched maintaining the most uninterested expression he could manage.

"This had better be good, Uzumaki. I hate when you're a pain." Shikamaru grumbled.

"When is Naruto _not_ a pain?" Sakura asked.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto smacked the pink haired woman without thinking twice and received a crack to the face for it. Shikamaru snorted. He almost wished he had the energy to give the hyperactive ninja a punch of his own. _Almost._

"What the hell is Neji's problem?" Naruto demanded loudly as he rubbed his throbbing cheek.

Shikamaru's brows knitted together. Why did people keep bringing up Neji around him? Was there some unspoken rule he didn't know about saying that once you moved in with someone you automatically became the go-to for everyone else?

He shrugged and gestured towards the door. "Why don't you go ask him? I'm pretty sure he's in the depository."

"Yeah, getting ready for another mission." Naruto rolled his eyes and huffed as he crossed his arms. "That guy is working me to death!"

"I'm not sure what any of this has to do with me," Shikamaru said blatantly.

"I think what Naruto is trying to say is that Neji seems more stern than usual these days," Sakura added helpfully.

"That's his job, you know." Shikamaru wondered if spending time with Naruto was starting to affect Sakura's common sense.

"He's supposed to lead us on missions, not force us to do the grunt work!" Naruto complained.

"Neji is jōnin and ANBU, he doesn't require training on missions. You still do." Shikamaru reminded the blue-eyed shinobi. "I'm sure there are reasons for why he pushes you."

"Naruto and Sakura are just concerned he's losing sight of his duty." Shino finally spoke up.

Now they'd gone and pissed the shadow wielder off.

"Listen, all three of you. In the first place, if you have a problem with your commander or squad leader you are supposed to take it to them directly. Do none of you remember Kiba's countless missteps by going behind Neji's back? Secondly, all of you want something better for yourselves. Naruto, you are always claiming you want to be Hokage someday. Sakura, you tell everyone you're going to be an even more effective medical ninja than Tsunade. And Shino, I honestly have no idea what it is you want because we don't spend any time together. And that is because bugs freak me the fuck out." Shikamaru shuddered. "Nothing personal and no offense. Anyway, like I was saying if Neji's pushing you that's only because he's trying to help you achieve the goals all of you claim to have."

Shikamaru grinned smugly to himself as the trio hung their heads. It was shocking how effective he could be without even thinking through what he wanted to say; he'd just spoken honestly about Neji and the long-haired man's motives. Naruto slumped into the seat across from Shikamaru immediately killing his smirk. He'd hoped that they would disappear now and he could go back to sleeping before his next rotation started. Damn, what did a guy have to do to take a nap around this place?

"Alright, Shikamaru, point taken. But be honest, isn't he cold-hearted?" Naruto hunched over the table like they were sharing a secret.

"Yeah," Sakura joined, sitting beside Naruto. "I mean, you're his roommate, right? You guys must fight a lot or never speak at all. That's got to be awkward."

Shino took the seat next to Shikamaru. "I hear he's a compulsive neat-freak."

"Is this one of those jokes that you guys do that I don't get but pretend to laugh at?" Shikamaru questioned, his eyes narrowed.

"How can you put up with him, Shikamaru? He's totally boring." Sakura continued.

"Don't you find him troublesome?" Naruto encouraged.

If this was the way adults gossiped about fellow shinobi, Shikamaru didn't know if he would survive teaching at the Academy after all. Kids had to be way worse, right? Or so he hoped. If not, that meant his comrades were ridiculously immature, which they _were_ , but even more so than he'd initially thought. It brought him back to his earlier dilemma as to why people kept bringing Neji up around him. They had lived together for long enough now that whether or not people disliked Hyūga, they should understand that Shikamaru did not feel the same way. The man was known not to involve himself with troublesome people; he would never put forth the effort to share an apartment with another shinobi if they didn't get along.

The things his comrades thought about Neji made him want to punch a wall. Coldhearted? Neji was a _hero_ for crying out loud! The Hyūga kept proving over and over again that everyone else came before him, probably even his despicable clan came first. Yet, the general public and supposed friends considered him heartless. Shikamaru couldn't think of anyone with a kinder soul. Now to be fair, Neji did not express such warm sentiments to everyone else, probably not even Sasuke. Shikamaru thought about their ANBU mission, how close their bodies had been. Would a coldhearted person let themselves be held so tenderly? Would they allow someone such intimate proximity?

And boring? Shikamaru had never known a more interesting person in his life. Again, these were parts of Neji not known to the public, but wasn't anyone curious enough about the pale-eyed ninja to try getting to know him? It would have to be on Neji's terms, of course, he would never just open up to people on a whim. The effort was worth it. The more Shikamaru learned about Neji, the more he craved, the more he needed. Forget about the troubled past, never mind his once snobby ways— Neji Hyūga had layers to him even Shikamaru hadn't figured out all the mechanics behind yet. But he would. He _had_ to. Their dependency on one another was probably unhealthy to anyone else so Shikamaru would not bother explaining it to avoid awkward questions. His best friend deserved better than what everyone else thought of him. Somehow that made their bond even more sacred to Shikamaru, knowing that he got to see what Hyūga was really like, that those parts of Neji were reserved only for him.

Shikamaru happened to look up just as Neji entered the cafeteria and he was instantly arrested by powerful moonstone orbs. They held him briefly, long enough for the duo to share a moment, a silent hello and then it was over just as quickly as it had begun. Shikamaru found himself left breathless and everyone at the table appeared to have noticed, though they hadn't caught what happened to render him in such a condition.

"Uh, Shikamaru? Are you ok?" Naruto asked as he waved a hand in front of Shikamaru. "You spaced out pretty hard there."

"I'm fine." Shikamaru dismissed, although he was silently questioning his own sanity and wondering what the hell just happened.

" _So?_ " Sakura and Naruto sang in unison.

"So, what?" He frowned.

"Neji!" Naruto snapped.

Shikamaru shrugged. "He's alright."


	28. Chapter 28

Shikamaru promised himself that on his way back from the grocery store he would absolutely _not_ take the route past the Hyūga compound, even if Neji _was_ at a clan meeting. And yet he found himself casually strolling along the path anyway. He didn't expect to overhear any conversations, but it's not like he had anything better to do. The compound was quiet as per usual and dark except for a few buildings near the center were well lit up, he presumed that was where the meetings were held. Shikamaru strolled through the compound grounds as if he belonged there. The Hyūga's land behind the houses was primarily a vast park with plenty of elaborate gazebos, benches and even a pond. He momentarily thought it might be a beautiful place to cloud gaze.

His eyes fell on two figures on one of the benches far away, and he was frowning before he knew for sure who it was. No one should be outside during this hour unless they were a Hyūga and all the Hyūgas were in a meeting. As he got closer, he recognized it was Neji and even from so far away with the sun nearly gone he could see the red glowering from his friend's exposed forehead. His stomach churned and knotted. Sasuke was beside Neji, his expression angry as he spoke quietly until noticing another person's presence. At first, Uchiha tensed, but upon realizing it was Shikamaru, he relaxed again.

Neji was slightly hunched, and his eyes closed, teeth gritted down so hard Shikamaru was sure his jaw must be hurting, though it was probably the least of his pain. Hyūga should've been crying from agony, but he wouldn't, not at the risk of his family seeing. The brunette cracked an eye open once Shikamaru had reached him. He looked at Nara for a mere fraction of a second then averted his gaze like he was embarrassed. Sasuke announced that he would get a wet cloth then spared Shikamaru a solemn look before heading to the pond. Shikamaru sat next to Neji quietly and stared at the green curse seal which was still pulsing. For the second time in his life, his peaceful demeanor faded and he wanted nothing more than to destroy the Hyūga clan.

" _Why?_ " Shikamaru asked.

He sounded like he too was in pain. There wasn't a point in asking what happened. The curse seal was used to keep branch members in line, so he already knew exactly what had happened. He just wanted to know why they did it. Neji's uncle had refrained from using the seal since his nephew joined ANBU and moved away. What could possibly have justified it now?

"Members of the cadet branch aren't allowed to have opinions that differ from the elders." Neji voiced quietly.

Infuriated— that was the only word to describe Shikamaru Nara at that moment. Neji had dedicated his entire life to the Hyūga clan's main branch, even when amends for his mistreatment were never made. He was without a doubt the strongest, most talented member of their clan surpassing everyone in the main house and easily ranked top ten within the rest of the village. The man was a war hero. What else could they possibly want from him to see him as an equal?

"You're thinking too loudly."

Shikamaru withdrew from his thoughts and stared at his friend. "I _hate_ them."

The malice in his words surprised them both. Neji smiled gently.

"I'm sorry." He murmured just as Sasuke reappeared with a cold damp cloth.

"I can't stay, I have another solo mission," Sasuke stated bitterly. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

The skeptical way Sasuke was looking at Neji suggested he probably wouldn't believe anything the man said.

"Thank you, Sas. I'm ok, really. I have Shikamaru with me." Neji replied.

There were a lot of things Shikamaru would have liked to focus on such as Neji's nickname for Sasuke or the way Sasuke tapped the older man's forehead before leaving, but the only thing holding his attention was the swell of pride in his chest knowing Neji would be alright simply because they were together. The thought made him frown and instead he decided he was just grateful Neji felt some relief with a friend nearby.

"You'd think I'd have built up a tolerance for this by now." Neji sighed as he leaned back on the bench staring up at the sky, the cold cloth pressed lightly to his forehead.

"No one should have to adapt themselves to being tortured." Shikamaru soothed.

He could almost hear the question lingering in Neji's mind— what if he deserved it— and Shikamaru prayed his friend wouldn't ask it aloud. Their conversations late at night when they couldn't sleep had on more than one occasion alluded that Neji thought he deserved the treatment his clan gave him. It made Shikamaru's blood boil to a point he found himself silently begging for Neji to see his own worth. Suddenly, remembering his groceries, Shikamaru dove into the bag rummaging around until he found a small package which he held out to Neji.

Neji looked at the package first then Shikamaru. "Daifuku?"

"Yea… I saw it at the store and thought it might be good." Shikamaru did his best to sound indifferent.

"It's my favorite," Neji confessed.

Shikamaru knew that. He knew Neji adored daifuku and he knew the older man was going to be pleasantly surprised, that was the reason he'd bought it in the first place. Neji didn't treat himself to sweets often; it was a good change of pace. And yet knowing all that Shikamaru felt childishly accomplished when Neji flashed a warm smile.

His heart sped a few paces. Troublesome. He discerned his reaction to kindness was solely related to the _person_ providing it and not the act itself. When precisely it happened Shikamaru didn't bother to try and pinpoint, the signs had been there flashing and blinking long enough, but he wasn't paying attention.

He had fallen for Neji Hyūga.


	29. Chapter 29

Shikamaru wished he could have remained blissfully ignorant of his feelings for Neji Hyūga. Since acknowledging them and accepting the overwhelming emotions he felt in the older man's presence as more than friendship, he could _not_ stop noticing things about the brunette. Whether it was a subtle gesture like the way Neji's nose wrinkled when he was concentrating or more perverse thoughts like the curve of his ass in those tight black ANBU pants. Shikamaru was ready to beat his skull into a wall.

He felt foolishly like a hormonal teenager obsessing over his latest crush, and he hated it. As if he had the power to summon the devil himself, Neji appeared beside him on the couch and eased a plate of steamed mackerel in his lap.

"I figured you would be hungry, too. Your missions have had you out all sorts of odd hours." Neji explained.

Mackerel, Shikamaru's favorite. Damn Hyūga and his thoughtful mannerisms!

"Thank you," Shikamaru muttered.

He shoved a bite in his mouth, grateful for the steam rising off his plate which he intended to blame as the reason his face had become beet red.

* * *

Coming home in the dead of night had become a regular for Neji and not one he enjoyed for a slew of reasons, the first thing that came to mind was concern he would wake Shikamaru up. To his surprise when he entered the apartment on this particular evening he saw Nara was already awake and out on the balcony. Probably smoking. Neji noticed his friend puffing the end of a cigarette more often than usual, although the shadow manipulator hadn't shown any other signs that he was under stress. Not that he needed to, Neji already knew it. In addition to his full time ANBU duties, Shikamaru had begun giving classes at the Academy. He was busier now more than ever.

Neji went straight to the bathroom as usual after a mission, stripping away layers of clothes caked with dirt and soaked in blood. Once naked in the shower he took his time observing the various new lacerations, bruises and blemishes plaguing pale skin and frowned deeply. There had been a time when he came home unscathed when other ninjas would brag about how he'd gone to hell and back with no battle scars to show for it. He didn't know if missions were becoming more dangerous or if he'd gotten reckless, he hoped it was the former. Konoha was still recovering from the war, and while most of the village was faring very well, the ninja numbers were vastly lacking.

Missions which should've had a minimum of five ninjas assigned were bumped down to two ninjas— usually only one was jōnin or ANBU. And because Neji was a private classification of ANBU he received double the work. On the one hand, he could understand the thinking if someone was good at something then they were the expert and should be relied on to achieve the task. At the same time, he felt that those who were immaculate in any one profession or another had a duty to teach, to spread the knowledge and pass the skillset on to others. He would not be a young man forever; he wouldn't always be one of Konoha's best.

Nights like this made Neji think about retiring early, leaving the ANBU life behind, but he understood that meant returning to the Hyūga compound which was out of the question. Soap suds bubbled around Neji's feet as he rinsed his body clean, washing away some of the grime tarnishing his smooth skin. Perhaps it was time to resume more rigorous training to enhance his skills. He couldn't afford to let his body break before his mind; he still had too much to accomplish. He would have to enlist Sasuke's help, another elite ANBU and probably Lee, also. The spandex-clad ninja wasn't as strong as Naruto, but he could count on Lee to accept the challenge and fight him seriously. Shikamaru might be willing to help in a less physical way— he couldn't imagine his best friend throwing blows at him meant to hurt.

By the time Neji finished showering he'd used all the hot water, very unusual since he preferred to clean his body and get out as quickly as possible so he could sleep. Shikamaru was rubbing off on him, standing in the shower thinking was more the shadow user's forte. He dressed in standard nighttime attire— long pants, plain short sleeved shirt. Neji expected Shikamaru would be in bed by now, but to his surprise, the younger man was still on the balcony staring up at the sky. Unusual.

"I figured cloud gazing was reserved for the daylight," Neji announced himself quietly.

Shikamaru side eyed him for a moment before he replied, "Nah, clouds are even more beautiful at night."

Believable enough. Neji tipped his head to join Shikamaru's silent admiration of the puffy white clouds. He had to admit his friend was right; they _were_ more beautiful at night. The sky was exceptionally cloudy for once, not a star in sight which would disappoint most people. Neji found he didn't mind.

"Hyūga eyes are often compared to clouds." He mused aloud. "Dull in color, absent."

Again, Shikamaru looked at his friend, gave a shrug and said, "Your eyes are stunning."

The air echoed with Neji's quiet, deep laugh. "I think you're one of the few to say that about Hyūga eyes, Shikamaru. Except for the clan members, of course."

There was a reason people thought Hyūgas were self-absorbed, pompous and conceited. They _were_. Most Hyūgas were boastful of their skills and their good looks, or what was considered within the clan as good looks anyway. Even branch house members were known to gloat over their pale eyes. Shikamaru shrugged again then touched Neji's forearm, a silent invitation to follow before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. But Shikamaru didn't need to tell Neji where he was going; the long-haired ninja had seen Shikamaru do this before.

As expected, he found Shikamaru on the roof of their apartment building already reclined into a relaxed position with his arms folded behind his head and his legs crossed. Neji flopped down beside him without his usual grace, deciding that laying down to watch the sky might not be such a bad thing. He knew he ought to be sleeping. He also knew he would _not_ be able to sleep tonight. So instead he focused on the shapes he saw above and wondered if Shikamaru saw the same things.

"I was talking specifically about your eyes." Shikamaru clarified suddenly. "They aren't like the rest of the clan."

Neji was quick to conceal his surprise, managing excellent control with a cool, "How so?"

"For the most part, Hyūga eyes are unreadable and empty. Even someone like Hinata who can't hide her feelings well has expressionless eyes. But yours…" Shikamaru was grinning now. "There's so much emotion in yours, such vibrancy. And I know they are called all-seeing-white-eyes, but somehow you have the most intense hint of color in them."

Neji's face was the barest shade of red, and he was speechless. Shikamaru knew he should at least exert _minimal_ effort into concealing how he felt for Hyūga. And he hadn't meant to ramble on revealing how much time and thought he'd put into those moonstone orbs. However, he had promised himself that even if he never acted on the impulse pounding in his chest, Shikamaru would do his best to dispel Neji's self-loathing tendencies. The man deserved genuine praise for more than just being an excellent ANBU leader or excelling with his Hyūga clan techniques. Neji stared at the shadow wielder in deep contemplation until the man turned his head and trapped them both.

"It sounds like I need to practice concealing my emotions better," Neji spoke softly, a small smile lingering on his lips.

Shikamaru returned the smile. "Yeah, maybe."

And this was how Shikamaru kept finding himself toeing the line with Neji, pushing a little further just to see where it would take him. They had been in near flawless sync with one another from the very first moment they met on the battlefield, a bond which only strengthened and perfected during their time as roommates. They understood one another without words, could easily read what the other was thinking and avoid awkward conversations.

Together, the ANBU pair had developed unhealthy mutual dependency. Shikamaru didn't want to unbalance them with his useless feelings for Neji. The playful banter between them always made him wonder _what if_. An extremely naïve part of the ponytailed ninja believed that they could catch fire with just a small spark, that if he and Neji ever became something more, there would be no going back. His entire body shook every time the thought came to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hm?" hummed Neji.

The brunette had been drifting off, his head shifting towards Shikamaru which was what prompted the sudden question because _no_ Nara did not want to think about Neji falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Your mission. It must be bothering you." He clarified.

Neji raised a brow, blinking his tiredness away. "What makes you so sure?"

"Usually, you shower, eat and go right to bed. Something is on your mind." Shikamaru said.

"It sounds like you know me pretty well." Neji was smiling again.

"I'd like to think so."

Strictly speaking, Neji was not allowed to discuss ANBU missions with anyone, especially ones that fell into the higher ranks. Both of them knew this. Shikamaru had joined the forces primarily so there would never have to be secrets between himself and Hyūga so that when Neji needed to vent, he could do so without worry of being prosecuted. Again, because of the nature of Neji's classified ANBU rank even Shikamaru Nara technically shouldn't be privy to the details. Neji found himself more and more inclined to break the rules.

"I watched children burn alive today." Neji waited for Shikamaru to comment and when he received silence, he went on. "One begged me to help. Me, obviously the enemy."

"You're not supposed to attach emotionally." Shikamaru reminded him, though he felt guilty for even saying those words.

"I didn't. I really didn't. I just never expected to watch kids die." Neji sighed and tangled a hand in his hair.

Shikamaru tentatively touched Neji's cheek to get his attention. "We were children once. Hell, we still are. That's the nature of the beast."

Neji nodded and forced a smile of gratitude, but it didn't reach his eyes. He distracted himself by tracing the lines of Shikamaru's palm with an index finger, brows furrowed in deep concentration as if the gesture was of great importance. Abruptly without warning, Neji's opalescent eyes seized the shadow user's deep brown orbs. Shikamaru's heart stopped.

"They weren't any older than five or six; they weren't even genin."

Nara found himself unable to look away from Neji whose face was still scrunched into a light scowl, focused entirely on tracing those lines in Shikamaru's palm. Shikamaru just stared, mouth slightly agape. Physical affection between them was not uncommon, sometimes for reassurance, anchoring or relief. Shikamaru saw those touches completely different now, and he was finding it difficult not to surge forward and kiss Neji's doubts away.

"You were following orders, Neji. You can't let this consume you." Shikamaru urged, tentatively stretching his fingers to ghost Neji's hand.

"I keep thinking maybe there's a conspiracy in the background. What if my uncle or the elders are involved in the missions I keep getting?"

He'd been thinking it for a while now but convinced himself he was paranoid. The children were the final straw, the last piece to a puzzle he didn't realize he'd been working so hard to solve.

"They were slaves." Neji breathed fighting the betrayal of his cracking voice.

Shikamaru stiffened. "What?"

"They lived in the basement; they were servants," Neji added.

Servants like Neji, enslaved by their family and he had been forced to kill them. Neji Hyūga did not cry, had never shed a single tear in the time Shikamaru knew the man personally, so he didn't expect to see waterworks now even if they were warranted. What Neji _did_ do when he felt an influx of grief or pain was seal himself off. His eyes steeled with cold slabs of ice, hardened and impenetrable to everyone but Shikamaru, luckily. When it looked like Neji might bolt, Shikamaru cinched their foreheads and held Hyūga by the base of his neck. This time it was _his_ gaze suspending Neji.

"I will find whoever is doing this to you, Neji. I swear on my life." Shikamaru conveyed as he tightened his grip. "They can't keep manipulating you."

When Neji latched onto Shikamaru's wrist, the lazy shinobi anticipated being pried away. To Nara's utmost surprise, Neji just squeezed and idly stroked his thumb. The Hyūga clan couldn't help themselves it seemed. Neji had mentioned on more than one occasion that he suspected someone on the ANBU task force was relaying information about him to the clan, they should've figured out the corruption sooner than now. Hiashi had no intentions of ever giving up control on Neji, no matter where he went or what he did.

So, he had found a way around using the curse mark to torture his nephew. While Tsunade was adamant about not being involved with the Hyūga clan's family matters, she could and would step in if the seal tortures began to affect Neji's ability to do his job. Which meant activating the seal without cause was no longer an option. Apparently, as an alternative they had taken the liberty of orchestrating control over which ANBU assignments were given to Neji, praying on his mentality. When the rapid pulse in Neji's throat had slowed, Shikamaru thought it would be safest to unhinge their close position, gently releasing his friend as he rolled onto his back again. Neji's grasp slid away, but he didn't move far, the backs of their hands brushed faintly.

"Do you still feel young?" Neji asked quietly, drawing them into a safer conversation.

"Some days." Shikamaru fought to stop himself from saying _when I'm with you_ and continued, "We live in a village where we're forced to mature faster than most, where we're asked to see unspeakable horrors. It takes a toll."

He wanted to tell Neji he felt young when they were together. That the only reason his mental state remained intact was coming back to Neji, his constant, who reminded him how it felt to be alive. Instead, he watched Hyūga from the corner of his eyes and wondered what he had to lose. Maybe this was his chance; they were having a moment, weren't they? Shikamaru could kiss Neji now and change everything forever. He closed his hand around the older man's and waited for Neji's eyes to meet his own again. Perhaps Neji was experiencing the same thing, maybe be too had developed feelings and didn't know how to act on them. Worst case scenario, Shikamaru could lie and say he'd drank a bottle of saké earlier if Neji freaked out. With the full intention of kissing his roommate, Shikamaru lifted from the rooftop and would've sealed the deal had it not been for the shoot of pain stinging in his neck. He bolted upright, snatched his hand away with a yelp and grabbed the back of his neck.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, just a little bit stiff…" Shikamaru grumbled cursing all the Gods for such horrible timing. He raised a brow when Neji began chuckling. "What is so funny?"

"I ask you about feeling young," Neji snickered, "Then you get a kink in your neck. You geezer."

Shikamaru wanted to be mad or retaliate with something witty, but Neji continued to laugh at his expense and between the rare sound and the expression on his friend's face he found himself grinning. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and silently chastised himself for going soft.

"Troublesome."


	30. Chapter 30

"Do you think it's a waste?"

Shikamaru had a feeling Neji didn't mean the village festival, so he waited patiently for an elaboration. With new ANBU members out in the field training, the pair happened to have a day off together. One which Shikamaru would've been content to spend lounging in the apartment or playing shōgi at the park. No such luck. Tsunade had roped them into running activity booths for the festival.

Konoha was doing well these days, and the number of trained ninjas was steadily increasing. In celebration of the village's success and prosperity, Tsunade arranged quite an elaborate festival. The only benefit for Shikamaru was seeing his roommate in a formal kimono; the downside was being forced to wear one, too. The garment was more trouble than they were worth in Shikamaru's opinion. They were cotton and very similar to Neji's Hyūga clan robes, but much more extravagant and definitely more flattering.

Neji preferred neutral colors whenever possible, white, gray, black and brown because he did not like the attention vibrant shades produced. But for once he had opted to wear a sapphire kimono with a silver design. Shikamaru thought it did wonders for his lilac eyes. The combination of his handsome features and long, luxurious locks made him that much more elegant. Their booths were right across from one another, Neji was in charge of the fish catching, and Shikamaru had star throwing. Twice he'd nearly lost an ear getting distracted by Neji and unintentionally leaned toward one of the targets.

A few hours later their shift was over, and they were released. Neji suggested a walk which Shikamaru hastily agreed to. Now they were laying in the grass on a hill staring at the sky. For once Shikamaru did not mind the background noise around them. Festival-goers laughing, children screaming gleefully and of course Naruto cheering at his booth to attract customers.

"We are born to become ninjas; we are trained from infancy to fight. Yet, people are always surprised by war." Neji finally continued, frowning. "We live in a world contingent on battles. Sure, there are a few professions; farmers, medics, chefs, but the majority of us make a living as ninjas, as ANBU."

Shikamaru pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Does it upset you?"

"It just makes me wonder what the future holds. Can there ever truly be peace if all the villages do is churn out more children to be killers?" Neji posed.

The shadow manipulator had thought on this before. Their way of life seemed futile, tiresome and geared towards endless fighting. To be born and raised as fighters was natural to all of them, but how many more wars would it take before someone realized how outdated their lifestyle was? Because of bloodline traits, Shikamaru didn't expect them to stop being ninjas, to just stop training. Many would argue that learning to fight was a primary means of survival. Shikamaru saw this as a convenient double-edged sword; if villages bred killers did that not mean there would always be killing?

"Do you want children?" Shikamaru wondered.

"No. I don't think I'd be a very good father." Neji immediately dejected. "I lost my father young; I know what that feels like. There is always the chance I could die in battle or on a mission. I wouldn't want to put a child through that."

Shikamaru wanted to argue that Neji would be good at anything. However, he was too relieved not to be the only one their age not interested in children. It was all their teammates talked about these days. Chōji had confided to Shikamaru recently he hoped to have at least half a dozen kids. The thought made Shikamaru exhausted for his friend but to each their own.

"You?" Neji looked at him.

"Absolutely not. Too troublesome. Taking care of myself is enough responsibility." Shikamaru groaned.

Neji snorted out a laugh and said, "At least that'll be two less in the gene pool for future ninjas."

"I kind of like the sound of that," Shikamaru admitted softly.

He met the older man's eyes without meaning to and surrendered to the vice grip Neji always held him with. Shikamaru should have assumed he and his best friend would share similar views in regard to offspring, they agreed on everything else. Neji tended to have darker thoughts than the shadow ninja, but he had also been through more so Shikamaru didn't see a problem with that. They always arrived at the same conclusions.

"Can I ask you something?" Neji waited for Shikamaru's grunt of approval. "What happened between you and your mother?"

Shikamaru had been waiting for this question since they'd first moved in together. No doubt his abruptness with Yoshino had seemed strange to Neji, and even though the brunette did not like to pry, Shikamaru anticipated curiosity getting the better of him one day.

"Ma and I have a very complicated relationship. And not just because she's a troublesome woman and I'm a lazy son. Our personalities have always clashed." Shikamaru enlightened.

Neji nodded. "That's to be expected."

"You probably think I'm an awful person for leaving the way I did, dropping the bomb on her right after she found out about my old man," Shikamaru muttered.

"I don't think you're awful. I—"

"Just want to understand why?" Shikamaru guessed. "My mother is very manipulative and passive-aggressive. I knew that if I waited a few days to talk to her about it, she would've begged me to stay home."

"But you had your mind set on leaving. Would her begging have made a difference?" Neji inquired.

"Yes. Ma always gets what she wants and convinces you that it's what you want, too. I'm not a cold-hearted bastard; she would have worn me down. She would complain about feeling alone, about having too much to do. I'd have caved." Shikamaru sighed deeply. "I have every single time I tried to move out."

Neji seemed surprised. "You'd tried before?"

"A few times. I stayed with Chōji once for a few days, and she nearly lost her entire mind. Pops said I had broken her heart, so I went back. It's a never-ending cycle." Shikamaru replied.

"Shikamaru, if I may and forgive me if I'm overstepping my boundaries, you weren't the only one who surprised me that day. Your mother didn't exactly respond with grief when she heard about Shikaku." Neji stated.

"She's almost as good at hiding her feelings in the beginning as you are," Shikamaru commented. "She doesn't like people to see her in pain."

"Is that where you get it from?" Neji asked as he poked Shikamaru's forearm.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Very funny. Anyway, she reacted how I expected she would. Ripping off the band-aid about moving out was the least troublesome way for us both."

"You wanted her to know that there was no room for negotiation." Neji caught on.

"Precisely." Shikamaru tucked his arms under his head and gazed overhead. "I can't ever be what she wants me to, so there's no use pretending."

"I don't think anyone ever lives up to their parents' expectations." Neji soothed. "It doesn't detract from your accomplishments."

"I think most peoples' parents don't consider them a mistake." Shikamaru mouthed bitterly.

 _"What?"_ Neji felt like he'd just been slapped.

"Ah, troublesome. Didn't mean to say it out loud. My mother never wanted to have children; she didn't want it to interfere with her life as a ninja." Shikamaru explained. "But when my parents found out she was pregnant they tried to make the best of the situation."

"If they didn't _want_ you why didn't they give you to someone who did?" Rage was beginning to well up in Neji.

"My old man wanted kids his whole life. I think he talked her into it. I think that's why he never won another argument with her, she dangled me over his head as his one and only win." Shikamaru smiled grimly. "But that's not even the best part. Up until the day I was born my parents believed they were having a girl."

Shikamaru waited for Neji to make a tasteless joke about having a teenie-weenie if they didn't know he was a boy— which was _not_ true and Nara would prove it right now if he had to. But Neji was not the type of man to kick someone when they were down. His elegant brows furrowed, silvery eyes never leaving the younger male.

"She fell in love with the notion of having a little girl running around. Then she got me, and I have been nothing but a disappointment ever since." He concluded.

"Why does she want you around so badly?" Neji asked.

"Because all she has left is control. I wasn't what she wanted me to be; I turned out just like my father. By playing on my emotions, she can at least control a semblance of my life and feel like she had an influence." Shikamaru responded.

When Neji frowned again, Shikamaru decided he did not like the look of frustration his friend was sporting and reached out to graze his knuckles against porcelain skin. A wordless gesture urging Neji to relax, letting him know that everything was alright. They were startled by a sudden eruption and a burst of color above; both jumped in place then gave one another a look of agreement never to discuss how scared they'd gotten. Neji turned his head to the sky to watch, but Shikamaru couldn't stop staring at him. He found the loud crackles were appropriate with the rhythm of his heart and wondered if there would ever be fireworks between them.


	31. Chapter 31

"This is so _troublesome!_ "

Shikamaru thumped his head on the table and grumbled into his forearm not giving one damn if he looked like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Neji blinked in surprise but flashed an endearing smile while listening to Shikamaru huff out expletives. The shadow wielder knew one day he would find himself in a position similar to that which his father had once held offering tactical and analytical advice to the Hokage. Anyone with half a brain could have figured it out, drawing comparisons between the late Nara and his son was natural and even though Shikaku far surpassed Shikamaru's intellect he was brilliant in his own right.

The difference between himself and his father was Shikaku had _wanted_ to serve as a strategist, wanted to put his skills to good use and assist the village in any way he could. Shikamaru bore no such desires. This felt like the opposite of developing an exit plan from ANBU and more like diving deeper into a world which required constant availability from him. Shikamaru sighed profoundly and lifted his head just enough to peer past his forearms and glare at Neji. The infuriatingly attractive man was staring back over his mug of tea.

"You did this, didn't you?" Shikamaru accused.

"Me?" Neji jerked at the insinuation. "I had nothing to do with it. This is all you."

"I don't want to follow in my father's footsteps," Shikamaru complained.

"Is that what it is? Or you don't want to do the work?" Neji inquired.

"Like there's a difference," Shikamaru grumbled.

He followed Neji with his eyes when the long-haired ninja stood from the table and preoccupied himself at the other end of the kitchen. When he returned, Neji placed a mug of piping hot tea in front of his friend and took the seat directly beside Shikamaru instead of across from him. This got Shikamaru's attention, he sat up and uttered a word of thanks then braced his palms around the mug hoping it would calm his nerves. If Neji noticed Shikamaru was tense, he didn't say anything which Nara appreciated either way.

"If this is truly about not wanting to be on the same path as your father I'm sure Tsunade will rethink her decision if you explain yourself," Neji advised.

"That's not what it's about," Shikamaru admitted, shoulders slumping. "I'd be lucky to get half the opportunities my father received."

"Then what is it?" Neji sounded genuinely curious.

"I'm tired, Neji. ANBU feels like two full-time jobs by itself. I'm at the Academy part-time, but the work comes home with me. Adding a third responsibility is too much. What if I start to slip up?" Shikamaru met the pale eyes which were studying him.

"You won't, Shikamaru. My understanding was that the Academy was a temporary assignment to determine whether or not it was something you wished to pursue. I would imagine Lady Tsunade will pull you out now." Neji said.

Shikamaru clicked his tongue as he reclined in his seat. "The thing is I actually _like_ working at the Academy. Sure, the kids are a real pain, but I can see them developing. I can see myself having an impact."

"You told me you hated the idea of teaching." Neji reminded him, his smile growing steadily.

"I know, I know. It's not what I expected, and I'm better at it than I thought I'd be. With ANBU I know that my success on missions affects the greater good of the village. Sometimes I can see with my own eyes how like taking out rogue ninjas or defusing tensions with other nations. Teaching isn't the same." Shikamaru meant to sound indifferent, but he was also smiling. "I watch these kids growing and learning and changing. My impact is direct. It's very comforting, you know?"

"I do know. And I'm glad you found something you enjoy so much." Neji responded.

"Yeah, except now Tsunade might take it away from me," Shikamaru said before taking a large gulp of his tea.

"Not if you tell her what you just told me." Neji narrowed his eyes when Shikamaru snorted. "She _can_ be reasonable."

"Too troublesome." Shikamaru dismissed.

"You'll have to balance all three responsibilities then, Shikamaru. Perhaps the Hokage will agree to lessen your ANBU missions." Neji tapped his teacup idly.

 _No_ , Shikamaru couldn't have that. Fewer missions meant more for Neji, and he wasn't about to let the Hyūga take on triple shifts again. He'd had a meeting with Tsunade roughly two weeks ago citing he suspected foul play from the Hyūga clan and the missions Neji was assigned. Tsunade did not appreciate the lazy ninja's implication but made no effort to deny his claim. Since then, Neji's directives under ANBU were less taxing. He could not risk being the cause of Neji working harder; the man already carried the weight of two ANBU operatives on his own. Besides, ANBU kept him in the know and exposed him to the detrimental horrors his best friend experienced. It brought them closer in Shikamaru's opinion.

"This could be great, Shikamaru."

Neji wasn't looking at him anymore, in fact, there was a distant haze in his eyes Shikamaru did not like but did not dare to question.

"If you play your cards right you could be appointed to a General," Neji said. "Chief Strategist, like your father. You could do anything you wanted then; you wouldn't be shackled to missions."

"When would I see you if it weren't for joint missions?" Shikamaru asked sincerely.

Neji's eyes were on him then, and a brief flash of vulnerability flickered across his face before Shikamaru could decipher the meaning. They almost never saw one another at home anymore; their paths always seemed to be going in opposite directions. Shikamaru wondered if that was a sign.

"Well, I imagine the General probably gets fancy living quarters at the Academy." Neji offered a small smile. "But, if you wanted to, you could still live with me."

"Yes," Shikamaru replied without hesitation.

"Sounds like you're running out of excuses to decline." Neji teased.

"I just don't understand why Tsunade asked me to do it. There are plenty of ninjas who would love to be an advisor and discuss tactics." Shikamaru spoke.

"It's because you're the most intelligent person in the village." Neji divulged.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "No one actually thinks that."

" _Everyone_ thinks so." Neji countered.

"Even you?" Shikamaru challenged.

"Especially me."

Nara did his absolute best not to let Neji's words affect him by focusing on his reflection in the tea.

"Why?" Shikamaru questioned softly.

"You're brilliant. There isn't anyone else in Konoha and possibly the other villages as well who even comes close." Neji explained.

Shikamaru looked very uncomfortable receiving praise and lamely said, "You're smart, too."

Neji touched his shoulder and flashed a warm smile. "Not like you."


	32. Chapter 32

Returning home at night is troublesome enough as far as Shikamaru's concerned without the added burden of rain making the journey even less enjoyable. He isn't surprised that the apartment is dark, it's almost three in the morning, and he hopes that Neji is sound asleep by now. There is a possibility his roommate got called away on an emergency mission again which seemed to be happening more frequently during odd hours in the dead of night. He half suspected the Hyūga clan was back at their sneaky ways. Maybe they'd changed tactics— instead of dictating which missions the prodigy went on they would control _when_ he went, successfully interrupting an already broken sleep schedule.

Shikamaru genuinely feared for Neji's life. He had never seen the man asleep, not once since the war when they shared a tent together had he caught Hyūga sleeping. Only a handful of times he'd noticed Neji starting to doze off, but the brunette would always pop right back up and resume activity. Realistically, he knew it was impossible for Neji never to sleep, the man would be dead by now otherwise. That did little to ease his concerns that when Neji _was_ sleeping, he only got an hour or two in peace before someone sought him out.

Just yesterday, Shikamaru had point-blank lied to Sasuke when the man showed up with a scroll in hand and announced Tsunade requested Neji's presence. The shadow user pretended Neji wasn't home despite knowing for a fact the Hyūga had gone to his room only an hour earlier for sleep. Sasuke stared right through Shikamaru, he knew the man was lying, and Nara knew he knew, but apart from busting into the apartment there was little Uchiha could do. Unfortunately, Neji was an insanely light sleeper and had wandered out of his room before Shikamaru closed the door.

At lunch with Chōji, Ino and Lee a few days prior, Shikamaru caught Neji's eyes drooping shut just before the waiter delivered their food and set him on high alert. It worried the spiky-haired shinobi to see Neji so exhausted. Shikamaru made his way to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water as he decided he would need to find the spare time to investigate Neji's ANBU mission patterns and find out who kept assigning him back to back in the middle of the night. As he took a sip, Shikamaru noticed his roommate on the balcony seated on the rail, staring up at the pouring rain.

Strange. Perhaps Neji's nightmares were keeping him awake again. In his own subtle way Shikamaru tried to urge Neji to take time off or at the very least seek professional guidance for the images plaguing him at night. If it weren't flashes from the war breaking him out in cold sweats, it was the faces of children disappearing in flames bolting Neji out of bed. The rain had gotten heavier since Shikamaru arrived in the apartment, fat splatters bouncing off Neji so hard it almost looked like the older man was glowing.

The smile on Shikamaru's face faded instantly as Neji began to tip forward, dangling dangerously from the edge of the rail like he wanted to fall. Shikamaru dropped his glass without a second thought, crunching on shattered pieces as he lunged across the room and ripped the porch door open. He wrapped his arms around Neji and yanked Hyūga into his chest _hard,_ almost falling backward.

"You're home." Shikamaru couldn't see Neji's face, but he could hear the gentle smile.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" Shikamaru barked.

His hold on Neji tightened. He had never felt fear like this before. Until now, Shikamaru considered their ANBU rendezvous together some time ago the most frightening moment in his life. Not that he had been looking to top that feeling. His fingers dug into Neji's body for reassurance, to remind himself Neji hadn't fallen, the man was still with him. Neji didn't so much as budge, indicating whatever was on his mind continued to demand his attention, and it was taking longer than usual for Hyūga to focus on the situation at hand.

"I was training," Neji explained simply.

"In the _rain?"_ Shikamaru's voice was hoarse. "On a flimsy railing?"

"It's sturdier than it looks… the rain is always a possible element in the field." Hyūga defended.

He could hear the uncertainty in Neji's voice; the pale-eyed ninja didn't see the problem with doing a bit of training. Shikamaru felt foolish, well aware he'd overreacted, but he could not shake the panic still pounding in his head nor the anxious thoughts playing tricks on his mind. He didn't release Neji. He couldn't. Neji seemed to have connected the dots, his smile faded and he placed his hands over the ones still pressed into his chest.

"I would _never_ do that," Neji vowed.

"I know, logically I know better, I really do." Shikamaru grappled. "But I saw you, and I just thought the worst."

Neji allowed his full weight to rest on Shikamaru; the shadow wielder accepted him eagerly not bothering to loosen his grip even after receiving confirmation that his friend was alright. He perched his chin on Neji's shoulder and closed his eyes, his breathing finally evened out, and his galloping heartbeat had slowed. Maybe Hyūga wasn't the only one who should speak with a professional. Neji squeezed Shikamaru's hands.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

 **A/N:** Adult themes will be present in some upcoming chapters, subdued for now. This is the only warning I'll post, the story is rated accordingly so please don't be surprised. Hope you're enjoying thus far.


	33. Chapter 33

The summer months did very little to help Shikamaru avoid his attraction to Neji. Hyūga had stopped wearing a shirt at home, and why shouldn't he, it was _his_ apartment after all, and they were comfortable enough around one another for it not to be a problem. Except for Shikamaru, it was one. He did understand the significance of Neji's half-nakedness. His friend almost never wore bandages around his forehead anymore when it was just the two of them, and that undoubtedly was progress, but to leave his clothes behind was a new vulnerability Shikamaru was willing to guess Hyūga never had before. And he was grateful to be that person for Neji, to make the prodigy feel so relaxed. And sure, he'd seen the man changing plenty of times back when they were at war and sharing a tent, but he had never _looked_ before. Shikamaru considered himself a fool for missing the opportunities.

Hyūga wasn't bulky by any means, but he didn't need to be. His chest and stomach were deeply carved with rigid muscles, lightly scarred from countless battles which only made him more appealing to Shikamaru. Lean arms were well defined, flexing with the slightest movement. Nara knew Neji was a ninja, too, but with so many layers of clothing and protection, he had never dreamed Hyūga's body would be a sculpted masterpiece. His long, luxurious locks already cast him in the light of a Greek God as it were.

At least Shikamaru could blame the hot weather for his increase of daily showers. Eventually, he gave up his own shirt as well. Somehow it felt awkward to be fully clothed around his half naked roommate. Now and then he'd look up from what he was doing to catch Neji's lingering, intense gaze on him. Hyūga never backed down even once he'd been noticed, but those iridescent orbs maintained an unreadable defense so when Shikamaru felt as though he were being analyzed he had to believe it was wishful thinking.

He would've been content to live out the remainder of the summer with more cold showers or frequently getting himself off as punishment for continually gawking at his roommate, but then Neji had done the unthinkable. He _touched_ him. Sasuke was in the apartment for reasons Shikamaru no longer recalled— he had stopped listening when Neji peeled his shirt away. Uchiha sat quietly on the couch reading a book while Neji prepared dinner and Shikamaru was supposedly helping.

Except he couldn't stop looking at Neji. He had almost sliced his finger off three times in lieu of the vegetables. Shikamaru figured an intuitive ninja like Neji probably felt eyes on him. He wondered what Neji thought of being stared at or if he realized why Shikamaru couldn't stop gazing at him. With a huff, Shikamaru approached Neji with the plate of vegetables and made a point of staring at the floor. Neji glanced at the hack job, and chunks of typically pristine cut veggies.

"Shikamaru?" Neji placed a hand on Shikamaru's chest and tipped his head. "Are you alright?"

The touch sparked embers in Shikamaru, cracking through his entire body so fierce it took all his energy not to shake physically. It stirred him, forced him to realize if he didn't use what little blood was left in his brain to get out of the kitchen, his roommate would very soon notice where all that blood was going.

"I'm fine."

His mouth was a desert, hot and caked in dryness no amount of swallowing could solve. He excused himself after purposely spilling vegetable juice on his pants. He ignored Sasuke's raised brow when he darted into the bathroom. Shikamaru had never physically been affected like this by anyone before, and he was willing to bet his strong emotional sentiments for Neji were what triggered the violent response. He turned the shower on, but the water had barely heated to tepid before his seed was spritzing the walls. Touches hadn't done this prior. He and Neji bumped into one another plenty of times. This was different.

Shikamaru focused on the many touches of Neji he already knew— a gentle hand on his leg as Neji stitched him up, the brushing of their brows whenever they cinched their foreheads, reassuring fingers ghosting across Nara's arms. It was enough to stimulate him well past a second orgasm. Shikamaru opted to skip dinner after claiming to have a fever. Neji looked concerned but did not press the issue. Sasuke only frowned, skeptically eying Shikamaru's every move until he was out of view. Shikamaru made the decision he'd have to start setting the apartment temperature very low so Neji would keep his clothes on. Gods, Shikamaru _hated_ summer.


	34. Chapter 34

Social events were among the top three of Sasuke's absolute _least_ favorite things in the world. But, since it was Tsunade's idea and Uchiha knew better than to disrespect her by not making an appearance here he stood. ANBU had recently recruited half a dozen new members which was unheard of and Konoha's Hokage deemed the event worthy of celebration. Sasuke had a sneaking suspicion that the woman was just looking for an excuse to have alcohol. He maintained his distance from the rest of the group by leaning against the far wall and sipping his drink as casually as possible. There were plenty of other things he ought to be doing, a specific stack of reports for example and the more he thought about how he was wasting his time, the more irritated he became.

Uchiha scanned the room seeking familiar faces he might not mind joining in conversation if for no other reason than to tick the minutes away faster. He spotted Shikamaru at a table alone, spaced out with the same kind of peaceful expression usually reserved for cloud gazing. The look struck Sasuke as odd and the longer he watched Shikamaru it occurred to him the lazy ninja wasn't lost in his thoughts but was staring. Equally bizarre. He hadn't spent much time with Shikamaru outside of missions, but he knew enough about the spiky-haired shinobi to know that nearly everything was too troublesome to be bothered with. Sasuke couldn't imagine anything worth it to Shikamaru sufficient to hold his attention so thoroughly.

Sasuke followed his line of vision to the other end of the room where Neji was talking to Kakashi. It took only a few minutes of recalling Shikamaru's strange behavior recently for him to fit the pieces together. He grinned wickedly.

"So, Shikamaru," Sasuke announced, dropping into a seat and startling Shikamaru. "You're a recently promoted member of ANBU, decent looking fellow. Anyone you're seeing seriously?"

"Uh… no. No one like that." Shikamaru answered.

"Really? Someone you're interested in?"

Shikamaru pretended to give the question some thought then shrugged looking as bored as ever. "Can't think of anyone."

"Now that's a real shame. I bet girls just flock to you." Sasuke said.

"Hn," Shikamaru grunted nervously.

Shikamaru didn't know where Sasuke had come from or where the man was going with this type of questioning, but since this was the most he'd ever spoken to the raven haired shinobi, he decided to at least entertain the conversation for a little while. Anything was better than counting down the minutes until he could leave to take a nap.

"I've got my sights on someone," Sasuke spoke coolly.

Now he had Shikamaru's full attention. Sasuke was an explicitly private man and as far as Shikamaru knew he had never dated. Not that Shikamaru paid attention to that sort of thing, he could not care less who had a crush on who or who was hooking up with who. Sasuke Uchiha, though, was a bit of a mystery and Shikamaru couldn't help but feel curious. He didn't plan on letting it show. Shikamaru masked his interest with masterful indifference and sipped his drink sparing Sasuke a sideways glance.

Sasuke grinned. "Neji Hyūga."

Shikamaru spit his drink out, spraying it clear across the table before he started choking. The people closest to the table halted their conversations to shoot him a look of concern. Shikamaru gripped his throat and waved dismissively, his wide reddening eyes glued on Sasuke.

"Come now, Shikamaru." Sasuke practically purred. "Are you saying you've never looked at him that way? You spend lots of time together; you live together."

Shikamaru was still too busy trying to recover to give Sasuke a verbal answer. The man was playing him; he had to be. No way someone, as reserved as Uchiha, would openly admit to being gay to a ninja he'd never spoken with prior or claim the person he had feelings for to be Shikamaru's roommate. Impossible.

"You wouldn't be the first lusty brat to try. But I should warn you, Neji has exquisite taste." Sasuke taunted.

"And you think that's _you_?" Shikamaru mentally smacked himself for taking the bait.

Sasuke shrugged. "Guess we'll find out."

He instantly regretted challenging Sasuke to a game of charm— Uchiha could sweet talk a starving dog off a meat truck if he wanted to. Sasuke was smooth and had a way with words. Shikamaru held his breath and watched Sasuke approach Neji. Uchiha rested a hand on Neji's back up high between his shoulder blades and whispered in his ear. Shikamaru stiffened when Neji didn't so much as flinch. The only conclusion he could draw was that Neji knew Sasuke's chakra exceptionally well and had felt the man coming long before the touch.

Either way, his roommate didn't seem bothered by their close proximity in public— Neji almost always refrained from expressing himself or standing too close if there were many people around. He didn't like the attention. Neji chuckled at whatever Sasuke was saying, and the raven's hand slid lower, stopping at the small of Hyūga's back. Shikamaru could feel inexplicable jealously warping from his chest and it showed blatantly on his face. Sasuke withdrew from Neji and made a point of winking at Shikamaru before disappearing to mingle elsewhere.

Shikamaru didn't care one bit for what Uchiha had just done. In the first place, it forced him to come to terms with how _obsessed_ he was with Neji, to the point that someone else touching him or leaning into him made Nara's blood boil. That was beyond unhealthy. Secondly, whether Sasuke's display was a ruse or not didn't make Shikamaru feel better about the fact that he'd non-verbally admitted to liking Neji. The last thing Shikamaru needed was someone else in the know about his feelings.

"They were out of oolong," Neji said as he set a mug in front of Shikamaru. "I figured green tea would be alright?"

"Yeah, thanks," Shikamaru mumbled.

He watched Neji take a seat, watched him sip his tea and wondered what Sasuke had whispered in his ear to get him to smile like that. Damn it to hell, Shikamaru hated this game.

"So, you and Sasuke?" Shikamaru blurted out.

"What?" Neji deadpanned, raised a brow. "Is this about the other night? I told you, he's only borrowing the board for a few days."

Oh, right. Shikamaru had forgotten Neji loaned Sasuke their shōgi board. Uchiha had a habit of wanting things he wasn't supposed to have.

"No, no. I saw you guys a minute ago, looked like he said something funny." Shikamaru played off with a shrug. "I could use something amusing to liven up this party."

"Ah. Apparently, Gai sensei got caught with a dirty magazine by one of his new students." Neji revealed.

 _Fuck_. Sasuke had known the whole time, he had figured it out, and that's why he posed such a ridiculous scenario to Shikamaru. He was just trying to prove he was right, to make Shikamaru admit what he already knew, Sasuke didn't _want_ Neji. Shikamaru wished he did. This was far more troublesome. Sasuke could use the information however he wanted to blackmail him.

Shikamaru smacked his palm to his forehead; grateful Neji could misinterpret his next words to be meant for Gai instead of himself. "What an _idiot!"_


	35. Chapter 35

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

He approached the village entrance where Sasuke was already standing, a shit eating grin on his smug face. When he'd received the assignment last night, Shikamaru had thoroughly considered handing in his ANBU mask and calling it quits. This had to be a practical joke. He didn't know how Uchiha pulled it off, but there wasn't a doubt in his mind that the raven prodigy was the one to blame.

"Well good morning to you, too." Sasuke greeted cheerily.

"Don't look so pleased about this," Shikamaru grumbled.

"You must be in all your glory with how the mission alignment worked out," Sasuke smirked.

"Stuck with your pompous ass for two weeks?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm thrilled."

"I think you mean two weeks in fantasy land trapped with your precious Neji." Sasuke corrected and wagged a finger at Shikamaru.

"We live together; I'm with him all of the time. You must have it pretty bad for him. You're always bringing Neji up." Shikamaru attempted to deflect.

Sasuke snorted. "No use in playing dumb with me, Nara. Your chance to deny has long passed."

"Where is Neji anyway?" Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, you don't know? I thought you two _lived_ together?" Sasuke taunted.

This quirky, sly side to Sasuke was one Shikamaru knew nothing about previously. Whenever he spotted Uchiha with Neji, he was very professional, soft spoken and extremely serious. The man got along with Neji well enough that he should've suspected there were layers to his personality which Shikamaru hadn't been privy to, but he'd never thought about it before. Neji went out of his way to spend time with Chōji and even Ino sometimes too, he would tag along for group lunches or invite them over for dinner on occasion. Shikamaru bore no desire to get to know Sasuke. Now he wished he had. If he'd been aware of how observant and snarky Sasuke was, maybe he would've been more careful.

The troublesome bastard would make two weeks feel like two years for sure. Shikamaru never wanted to work with Sasuke and Neji; he never wanted to see how perfectly they flowed with one another. He'd heard plenty of others gushing on how in sync the pair were. Shikamaru had a sickening feeling that his irrational jealousy would be tampered with more than once on this mission. He didn't want to watch Neji interacting with someone else. The two were close, Neji and Sasuke, which probably meant plenty of the private expressions and traits Shikamaru'd seen would be between the three of them instead of just the roommates. Nor did he want to constantly bicker with Uchiha who was sure to challenge his every directive and force Neji in the middle. Now more so than ever he'd rather be anywhere else in the world because damned Sasuke Uchiha would surely milk every minute of this he could.

"I should warn you, Shikamaru, to proceed with caution." Sasuke had a stern look on his face.

"Meaning?" Shikamaru slanted his eyes.

"How well do you actually _know_ Neji?" Sasuke asked.

 _Better than you do_ danced on the tip of his tongue, but he shrugged. "Well enough."

"Or so you think," Sasuke stated.

"Could you be more cryptic?" Shikamaru scoffed.

"All I'm saying is everyone has skeletons in their closet. You may not like what you find." Sasuke warned.

Shikamaru doubted there was any part of Neji he wouldn't like. How much more could there be? Everything he'd learned about Hyūga only made his feelings that much more intense. Neji was not a bad person, had not done terrible things. The worst he'd ever seen Neji do was attempt to kill his cousin during the Chūnin Exams, but Shikamaru did not find value in holding something against his roommate that had happened when they were just kids. In fact, as far as Shikamaru could tell, Neji had once been a happy child until his family corrupted him.

And if there were horrible secrets in Neji's past Shikamaru was prepared to hear about them before making any snap decisions. He _knew_ Neji, knew what sort of person the long-haired ninja was. Shikamaru didn't believe anything would change his mind about Hyūga and that realization terrified him. Before things could get any more awkward, Neji finally arrived, frantically binding his hair to the base of his neck.

"Apologies for my lateness. Tsunade upgraded our assignment." Neji revealed as he handed the scroll to Shikamaru. "She's sending out another squad of jōnin and chūnin. We are to meet them halfway."

Shikamaru, still annoyed by Sasuke's baseless suggestion to tread lightly merely grunted, "We'll rendezvous with the second team once we reach Kumogakure."

"Cloud village, eh? Way to go, Shikamaru. You really lucked out; you'll have even more to gawk at." Sasuke elicited.

Shikamaru frowned but didn't bother taking the bait. Sasuke commented to Neji about missing a strand of hair then proceeded to move behind Hyūga to fix the ponytail. The way Neji bristled and stiffened gave away Sasuke's bluff, Shikamaru knew this wasn't an ordinary occurrence. Sasuke had probably never touched Neji's hair before, but he was trying to convince Shikamaru otherwise. All Sasuke wanted to prove was that he _could_ get this close to Neji, that he was trusted enough to touch the long, brown strands of hair if he so desired. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Neji frowned.

"Are you two sleeping together?" Neji asked suddenly.

" _No!"_ they shouted in horrified unison.

Neji chuckled. "I was joking, just wanted to see your faces."

"Tch, like I'd date a loser like him." Sasuke huffed.

"What's wrong with Shikamaru?" Neji asked, his frown had returned.

"Yeah, what's wrong with me? Too much man for you?" Shikamaru encouraged.

"You should be so lucky. I hope you're not trying to compare yourself to me." Sasuke crossed his arms sternly.

"What's there to compare? You scared of being shown up?" Shikamaru goaded.

"Do I _look_ afraid?" Sasuke practically seethed.

Shikamaru took a step closer but kept his hands in his pockets to resist the temptation of decking Sasuke. "Oh yeah, big guy?"

" _Please,_ don't provoke him." Neji cautioned like he'd been in this situation before. "Neither of you are going to whip it out to prove a point. What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"He started it!" They echoed.

Neji closed his eyes and prayed for patience, something he did more and more often these days.

* * *

"Hold _still!_ " Shikamaru ordered.

"Stop being so _rough_!" Sasuke snapped back.

"Don't be such a baby!" Shikamaru growled. He sighed and tried to reign in his frustration as he quietly said, "This is going to sting."

"Tch, like I need you to tell me that." Sasuke quipped.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes but figured that was probably the least confrontational answer he would get from Sasuke right now. They sat in the middle of a secluded forest on a tree that'd been knocked down in the middle of battle. Sasuke was hunched over, his bare back to Shikamaru who busied himself cleaning and sewing the tattered, jagged flesh together. Their journey to Kumogakure should have been straightforward and would've been if not for an Akatsuki ambush.

The three of them were formidable ninjas as well as three of the brightest in the village. However, as per usual with Akatsuki, they hadn't managed to kill a single one, but they'd survived. Sasuke took the brunt of the beating by using his body as a human shield to protect Shikamaru from a blow that would've fatally injured the shadow wielder at the very least. Shikamaru wanted to complain, to demand Uchiha never do him any favors. In the end, though he could repay his debt by stitching Sasuke's wounds before they reached Kumogakure and received annoying questions from their teammates.

Sasuke hissed and shot a glare over his shoulder, Shikamaru only pulled the needle through harder. Neji left the duo alone to scout the area ahead, which both of them had protested to partially because none of them should be by themselves after an attack and more importantly Uchiha and Nara might just kill one another. So long as they didn't speak everything would be perfectly fine. Shikamaru could tolerate Sasuke's presence if he didn't have to hear another snarky comment. Just peace, and quiet.

"Neji says you do this for him a lot." Sasuke apparently had different ideas.

"Hgn," Shikamaru grunted.

"I hope you're not usually so brutal," Sasuke grumbled.

Shikamaru snorted and clicked his tongue. "No, I actually want Neji to heal when I'm stitching him up. I'm not really patching you at all, I'm just back here making designs waiting for you to bleed out."

Sasuke chuckled a bit which he regretted instantly since it irritated his bruised ribs. "Thank you."

"You shouldn't thank me yet; you have no idea what I've done. This portrait of me looks great." Shikamaru joked.

"I mean for taking care of Neji." Sasuke clarified. "It's… comforting to know you're there for him."

"Don't thank me for something like that. Neji is my friend. I don't need someone to appreciate us having each other's backs." Shikamaru wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah well, I still appreciate it. Even if you _do_ want to get in his pants." Sasuke tacked on.

"I have no idea what you're referring to." Shikamaru lied.

It wasn't entirely a lie. Shikamaru wanted more from Neji than sex. Anyone with a pair of eyes and half a brain could see how attractive Hyūga was, of _course_ , he wanted his roommate in that way as well. The only reason he felt physical attraction to the pale-eyed ninja was because of their friendship. Shikamaru was not a lusty man by nature.

By the time Neji returned to the forest, it was practically nightfall. The trio agreed they would camp out for the night and wake up at the crack of dawn to get a head start and meet the second team at the agreed time. Sasuke took the first watch, grumbling under his breath about the two of them having a private moment and also how he needed space. Shikamaru and Neji sat near the small fire they'd built, roasting their fish on sticks in their usual homey silence. It reminded him of their time during the war, although he'd never been outside of the tent with Neji. Something about being alone together on the campground took his mind down memory lane.

Neji saving him was fate, something Shikamaru had never believed in before. Both of them had improved their lives for the long run by establishing a close relationship, had progressed professionally and intellectually. Shikamaru didn't care to think about where he might be right now if not for Hyūga. He frowned, recalling Sasuke's warning from earlier in the day.

"What's his problem today?" Shikamaru finally asked.

"You noticed?" Neji sounded genuinely surprised.

"Kinda hard not to," Shikamaru said. "He can't be this much of an asshole all the time, or you wouldn't tolerate him."

"I don't think he means to give you a hard time. Sasuke is just used to doing things in a two-man cell." Neji explained.

"Isn't he a squad leader? He treats his underlings like this?" Shikamaru bulked.

Neji laughed softly and shook his head as he turned his fish over. "No. His subordinates know better than to rebel. Sasuke is easy going with them; he's one of the most requested leads. But they know that Sasuke is in charge, so they don't question his word."

"So that's the problem. He wants to control me; we aren't equals in his mind." Shikamaru snorted.

"He can't and he won't, but I do believe some of the tension comes from not being able to pull rank. He knows you'll outmaneuver him in a battle of wits, too." Neji replied.

"What makes you so sure he won't try to use his rank? Technically, he _is_ the commander." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Because I ordered him not to."

Shikamaru stared at the older man and convinced himself the reason his face felt hot was because he was sitting too close to the fire. Neji didn't elaborate, and for once he didn't try to catch Shikamaru in his gaze.

"Why?" Shikamaru's voice was soft, gentle.

Neji shrugged. "You have enough on your plate without senseless arguments with your comrades."

"Aw, Neji," Shikamaru sang as he nudged the older man with his elbow. "You care."

"Very much," Neji spoke honestly, fixing his gaze on the flames. "I knew today would be especially difficult for Sasuke. Warning him ahead of time not to bother you was easiest."

"Do I really inspire such a bad attitude in people?" Shikamaru hoped the answer was yes, he planned on using this newfound talent to his advantage.

"No, no. Nothing like that." Neji finally locked eyes with Shikamaru and held him in place effortlessly. "Today is Itachi's birthday."

Damn it to hell. Shikamaru didn't want to know things about Sasuke, he didn't want to establish a friendship with the man and he damn sure didn't want to care about him. All of it seemed unavoidable now. He could _not_ wait for the mission to end.


	36. Chapter 36

"Damn it," Shikamaru whispered under his breath, glaring at his erection as hot water pelted off him.

He turned the dial up and sighed. Nothing, in particular, had happened, just thinking about Neji had his member standing proud. After he, Neji and Sasuke joined the second group from Konoha in Kumogakure the team had unanimously decided to treat themselves by staying in the village for a night where they could utilize one of the highly endorsed onsens. For obvious reasons, Shikamaru had been one of the four ninjas voting against the stay— Chōji, Sai, and Neji were the others.

Shikamaru braced an arm against the wall of the shower and leaned his forehead into the crook as he cursed under his breath again, fingers working up and down his engorged muscle rapidly. He for one wouldn't be joining the others in the hot spring after his shower, Shikamaru wanted nothing more than to go straight to bed and have a dreamless sleep. Dreams centering around Hyūga were no longer enjoyable now that Sasuke's conceited face kept disturbing him through the night.

With another pump Shikamaru hung his head back and quietly groaned Neji's name. He panted softly and watched his specimen wash down the drain. Part of him had to wonder if he was jerking off in the shower too often, maybe just getting under the water had triggered his erection. Shikamaru rolled his eyes annoyed with himself and shut off the spray. Another heavy sigh passed slightly swollen lips. He tied a towel around his hips, working another through his hair as he rounded the corner and nearly bumped smack into a smirking Uchiha.

"Well, well. That was quite a long shower. Thinking of someone?" Sasuke jibed.

"Tch, you wish." Shikamaru ignored the slightly older man and continued toweling his hair.

"Oh? Do you always groan your captain's name in the shower? Or just on special occasions?" Sasuke's eyes gleamed with mischief.

Damn it to hell!

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Shikamaru shifted his eyes away.

"What is it that draws you in, I wonder." Sasuke tapped his chin and braced a hand on one hip which he cocked outward. "Is it the long hair? Unique eyes? Perhaps his masculine jawline?"

Shikamaru snorted and rebutted, "Sounds like you've got a crush."

"You ought to know, seeing how you can't bear to be apart." Sasuke teased.

"I didn't request this mission; I was assigned." He reminded the annoying Uchiha.

"Bet that made you feel all giddy." Sasuke wiggled his brows.

"Knowing you'd be here? Not the first word that comes to mind." Shikamaru returned.

Sasuke forfeited a chuckle, but amusement still flickered in his obsidian eyes. "You're way out of your league, Nara."

"Yeah? If I get a stick as far up my ass as the one you've got do you think it'll help my chances?" Shikamaru asked.

"Crude. Your deflection only confirms your jealousy." Sasuke stated.

"Of what exactly, bird man? From where I'm standing, you're just Neji's friend as well. Maybe _you're_ out of your league."

Not Shikamaru's best come back by a long shot, but between his brain still tingling with the pleasure of release and whatever it was about Sasuke that short-circuited his temper, Nara was having difficulty using his supposedly genius mind.

"Ever wonder why we spend so much time together?" Sasuke mused.

"You're partners, moron." Shikamaru shot down.

"Is that the excuse he gave you?" Uchiha flashed his teeth.

"It's a fact." Shikamaru rested the towel on his shoulders, gripping either end to keep it in place instead of snuffing Sasuke.

"Plenty of long, grueling nights in the field, cooped up in a tiny tent. Adrenaline is running wild. Things can happen." Sasuke shrugged.

"Sounds like your imagination is what's running wild." Shikamaru bit his tongue from the effort of not hitting the bastard.

"Denial will get you nowhere." Sasuke reminded the shadow wielder.

Shikamaru growled, "Neither will taunting. If you're trying to get a rise out of me—"

"I would never!" Sasuke feigned surprise, a hand on his chest as he gasped. "It seems like the only thing getting a rise from you is thoughts of Neji in the shower."

"It's not _fair!"_

The haze between the pair dispelled instantly, both snapped their heads towards the loud blonde male stomping into the locker room. Kiba and Neji were with him and seemed thoroughly agitated. Out of the five of them, Neji was the only one donning a white terry cloth robe; everyone else had towels hanging from their hips.

"It's standard practice for captains to be given a private spring, Naruto. Stop whining." Neji insisted.

"Too good to relax with the rest of us, Princess?" Kiba sneered.

"More like too tired to engage in this argument," Neji responded, his eyes narrowed.

"Get real, Hyūga. You don't want to join us because you don't want anyone to know your shitty personality is overcompensating for your pint-sized dong." Kiba barked.

Neji was so used to Kiba continually challenging him that he didn't even seem angry when he muttered, "Don't be vulgar."

"Ah, that explains the robe!" Naruto agreed suddenly, an ah-ha moment sparking a rather animated nod.

"Fellas," Sasuke interrupted. "Don't you think we're all a bit too mature for tasteless antics?"

"Don't even get me started, Uchiha." Kiba jabbed a finger at him as he spoke. "With an ego as enormous as yours, you probably haven't even got a set of balls under there!"

Too many things happened in one second for Shikamaru to process what was going on before it was too late. His sights had been fixed on Neji the entire time, admiring the Hyūga's brunette locks swept up in a messy bun atop his head when he noticed the look of panic flash over the elder's face. Neji knew _precisely_ what the taunt would make Sasuke do. Apparently, this wasn't the first time. Sasuke blinked indifferently, shrugged and untied his towel then spread it wide to flash his comrades. Shikamaru was grateful to be next to him and out of view.

"What the—" Kiba gasped.

" _Pervert!"_ Naruto shouted.

The duo ran out in a blur, screaming expletives about how they'd just been violated. Neji punched Sasuke's shoulder hard enough to make him take a few steps back.

"You are far too loose about that sort of thing." Neji scolded.

Sasuke shrugged again and readjusted his towel. "Got them to leave, didn't it?"

Shikamaru had to wonder if something _was_ going on between the ANBU partners. Neji didn't so much as flinch when Sasuke flashed; he'd just rolled his eyes. Although maybe that meant Sasuke, for whatever reason, was frequently revealing himself which said more about the overconfident brat than Shikamaru cared to know.

"You coming, Shikamaru?"

Neji broke his thoughts, paused in the doorway to kick off his sandals. Shikamaru processed the gravity of the situation he was in. Neji would be naked. Neji naked and wet. Neji naked and wet and sweaty. No, he couldn't let his mind wander there again, or he'd be unintentionally showing off _his_ goods sporting a tent with his towel.

"I'm pretty tired, thinking of heading to bed." Shikamaru lied.

Probably, he'd go straight back to the shower where is mind could roam free. Neji nodded indicating he understood, the glint in his lilac eyes suggested he might be disappointed.

"Thanks, pal," Sasuke announced and slapped Shikamaru's back with a wink once Neji was gone. "Now it's just Neji and me alone in our private spring."

Shikamaru's mouth twitched. No way in _hell_. He stomped past the smug prodigy and power walked his way beyond Neji so he could discard the towel and hop in without the awkward nuisance of being stared at if they went in before him. To his dismay, it was Sasuke who joined next, plopping down unceremoniously and uncomfortably close to Shikamaru.

"Smart man." Sasuke approved.

Shikamaru merely rolled his eyes.

"Now for the best part."

Instead of asking, he followed Sasuke's stare across the spring and became frigid at the sight of Neji dipping a leg in to test the temperature. He was grateful for the steam, both because it disfigured Neji's naked form and gave his face an excuse to be bright red. Even though he couldn't make anything out, Shikamaru kept his gaze trained on the heaps of steam where his lap was. Sasuke on the other hand bluntly continued to stare, his dark eyes predatory as Neji waded his way over. Shikamaru elbowed him, Sasuke chuckled.

"Couldn't resist the appeal of the hot springs after all, eh, Shikamaru?" Neji's smile reached his eyes.

"Something like that," Shikamaru mumbled.

Mild irritation flickered in his stomach when Sasuke directed Neji to sit on his other side, successfully making himself the wedge between them. Fantastic. Hot springs were supposed to be about relaxation, calm feelings and peaceful thoughts. Shikamaru had a war raging inside of him which he blamed entirely on Sasuke Uchiha. Yes, there were times that he found it difficult to be around Neji because he felt so strongly, but he had managed boast-worthy control over himself and never felt uncomfortable. Tonight, was very different.

He was acutely aware of Neji's naked body on the other side of Sasuke— who's nakedness he was also unfortunately forced to acknowledge. There was no doubt in the genius' mind that if it were just him and Neji on a mission together, he wouldn't feel so damn nervous. At best, his face would flush a little then he would reign himself in and focus on Hyūga as a _friend_ and nothing more. The problem with Sasuke being there was it required him to see Neji in a different light, more specifically _Uchiha_ propelled him into that red zone.

The man got under Shikamaru's skin easily, and that was irritating, too. Nara did not care what people thought of him, what people wanted or expected from him. He was content to be himself and to hell with anyone who wasn't satisfied with his _what you see is what you get_ attitude. Because of this, he was used to being at odds with people and infuriating them with his indifference to almost everything. Sasuke had pinpointed the one exception, Neji Hyūga, and would not let up. Talk about troublesome. Shikamaru sighed as he stretched his limbs, accidentally laying his hand on top of Sasuke's.

"Whoa, Shikamaru, if you wanted to hold hands, that's all you had to say!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"You troublesome bastard!" Shikamaru snarled.

Neji looked between the two of them; brows raised sky high. Sasuke defused the situation seamlessly by claiming he was exhausted and excused himself. Yeah, right. Shikamaru was sure being a constant pain in the ass _was_ tiring.

"I know it's hard, fellas, but resist the urge to ogle my ass when I exit," Sasuke called over his shoulder.

Shikamaru thudded his head back against the ledge, Neji's laugh echoed around them.

"How the hell do you put up with that egotistical prick?" Shikamaru asked.

"I swear he has redeeming qualities." Neji let out the last of his chuckles with his response.

"I'd love to see a few of those." Shikamaru murmured.

Shikamaru exhaled slowly, closed his eyes and basked in the comfortable silence while refusing even to entertain the thought of his very naked roommate sitting a few feet away. Now, this was much better. No Sasuke, no subordinates, just Shikamaru and Neji the way it ought to be. He didn't even need to think about laying the groundwork for their next moves on the mission, that burden fell on Uchiha's lap. Complicated romantic sentiments aside, this was the one thing he missed the most ever since joining ANBU, just lounging with Neji.

Even if they never spoke a single word to one another, he found tranquility in the older man's presence that even cloud watching could not guarantee. The bond between them, the influence of their relationship had made such an impact on Shikamaru he could scarcely recall life before Neji. It still rattled him to his very core how fierce and deeply rooted their understanding of one another went. Without words, they could convey to one another whatever needed to be said, whatever their mouths could not voice, whatever their minds never found a way to express. And Neji always _knew_ Shikamaru.

The times when their schedules kept them apart for longer than a week were the most difficult for them both and equally the most profound examples of how important they were to one another. Shikamaru could be found pacing the apartment, bothered by his thoughts with no way of release until Neji walked through the door. He felt like he was losing his mind when the older man wasn't around for so long and Gods it was such a noxious addiction, but Shikamaru didn't care.

He _needed_ Neji. Their eyes met in the same earth-shattering stare every single time, and without fault, Hyūga would draw him in and press their foreheads together as if to say _I need you, too_. The sensations seducing him in the most platonic way imaginable down to the very depths of his soul were beyond Shikamaru's control. He wouldn't have it any other way. A quiet chuckle roused him. Shikamaru cracked an eye open taking in Neji's wry smile.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I think between your slouching and the steam your hair is ready to burst free," Neji informed.

Shikamaru felt along the top of his head, fingers rounding a distinct bulge protruding from the base of his hairband.

"Troublesome." He grumbled.

"May I?" Neji asked softly.

Shikamaru raised a questioning brow until Neji tipped his head forward indicating Nara's hair. He swallowed hard, mouth cracking from lack of moisture as he nodded. The water sloshed gently as Neji scooted close enough to reach a tentative hand up and tug free Shikamaru's hairband, silky damp locks falling to frame his face and graze his shoulders.

"W-What?" Shikamaru stammered, very aware of Neji's awestruck gaze.

"Apologies." Neji averted his eyes. "You've never worn it down before. I didn't know what to expect."

Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak but paralyzed when long fingers brushed across his scalp, carding gently through his tresses. Neji seemed pleasantly surprised, lips quirked to a small smile even after he'd withdrawn his hand and settled against the ledge. Shikamaru's fingers twitched, itching to tug free the loose bun from atop Neji's head and dive into chocolate locks. He leaned back instead and closed his eyes. Thoughts of taking a nap nipped at his conscious, alerting Shikamaru that he'd unwound a bit too much. Then again, that's what onsens were for. He could go to sleep right here and now.

The water shifted again, but before he could react Neji had swung a leg over to straddle him, delicately seating himself on Shikamaru's lap in half a second. Shikamaru's eyes snapped open and bulged, focused on Hyūga's playful expression not missing the flash of mischief twinkling in opaque orbs.

"Is this what it takes to get you to look at me?" Neji asked, tilting his head.

" _What?"_ Shikamaru rasped.

Apparently, that was his brilliant catchphrase of the evening.

"You've been ignoring me all night long. I finally get you alone, and you won't spare me a glance." Neji elaborated.

Shikamaru was sure his brain was seconds away from exploding. For starters, Neji was _sitting_ on his fucking lap, and in a matter of minutes, the blood pounding in Shikamaru's skull would travel south and not getting any attention would no longer be a problem for Hyūga. The tactician hadn't even digested that Neji _wanted_ his attention and _wanted_ to be alone with him.

"Still ignoring me." Neji all but sighed.

" _No_ ," Shikamaru instantly deflated, his voice thick, stern, final. He drug his palms up Neji's back following the contour of his spine. "You always have my attention."

Neji's nose grazed along the side of Shikamaru's maddeningly slow, their eyes never breaking contact. Fuck, Neji would be the death of him tonight.

"Yeah?" Neji purred.

"Gods, yes," Shikamaru growled.

He licked his dry lips, losing Neji's stare for half a heartbeat as raw hunger flashed through Hyūga's features.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Naruto chirped.

Shikamaru looked over Neji's shoulder, zoning in on the blonde at the other end of the spring, puzzlement etched on his dopey face.

"Should've known a prickly jerk like Neji enjoyed getting it up the ass."

That was Kiba, just to the left of where Neji had been sitting earlier.

"Ignore them, Shikamaru."

Neji's fingers slid across his jaw, tilting his chin as if to prompt a kiss. One which Shikamaru would gladly oblige to, teammates be damned.

"You stupid Nara. Didn't I tell you he's out of your league?"

Shikamaru blinked once. Twice. Again. The body on his had never moved and yet the silver eyes he'd been staring into moments ago were onyx. They were Sasuke's! Sasuke frowned at Shikamaru. Shikamaru shouted, swatted at Sasuke's smug face and screwed his eyes shut.

"Wow, you were really out for a few minutes."

Shikamaru dared to open his eyes. No one was sitting on him. Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke were nowhere to be found. Neji was still beside him, bewilderment, empathy and amusement circling his mesmerizing eyes.

"I fell asleep." Shikamaru breathed in relief.

"You certainly did," Neji confirmed.

Shikamaru combed damp locks from his face. "Guess I'm too relaxed. I should probably get out of here."

"Go rest." Neji urged. "You need it."

"Yeah…" Shikamaru figured Neji didn't realize how true those words were. "Night, Neji."

"Pleasant dreams, Shikamaru."

He hoped the fuck not.


	37. Chapter 37

Shikamaru had begun to suspect joining ANBU was a foolish man's goal. Evidently, the lower ranking ninjas never did any work if the fact that every time he entered the cafeteria and found both Kiba and Naruto was any indication. He shoved a piece of sushi in his mouth, his slanted brown eyes half-focused on the duo in front of him. They were bickering about something stupid no doubt, Shikamaru didn't put in enough effort to find out what was going on lest they'd want his opinion on it and all the shadow user wanted to do was finish his lunch.

Not that rushing would do him much good; it only meant returning to an empty apartment to complete his reports before sundown. More trouble than it was worth. Tsunade had a habit of reading his paperwork after he turned it in and was still standing in the room. Neji suggested she was picking his brain, making sure that he wasn't cutting corners. Fair enough since the first few documents he'd handed in after joining ANBU contained no more than five lines of detail.

The doors flung open and banged the wall so sharply even Shikamaru flickered his eyes over with mild interest. Sasuke came storming into the cafeteria nearly growling and looked like he was ready to fight.

"Nara, get your ass up. _Now!"_ Sasuke ordered.

Shikamaru stared back positively bored. Under ordinary circumstances, he'd have continued to eat his meal and ignore the demand. However, Sasuke _did_ outrank him and was the sort of bastard to use his power to get Shikamaru to do what he wanted. Plus, those dark onyx eyes were starting to redden.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome."

He stood in one swift, fluid movement, stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed Sasuke to a private room. The pair earned stares along the way which Shikamaru could not be bothered to care about. Once they were alone and the door was closed, Sasuke dove forward to punch Shikamaru, the shadow wielder narrowly escaped his blow.

"Alright, Sasuke. Now you're starting to piss me off." Shikamaru grumbled as he unkinked his neck.

"What the hell were you _thinking?"_ Sasuke snapped.

"You're going to have to include me in on at least half of this conversation if I'm supposed to understand what you're talking about," Shikamaru said.

"Neji asked you to go on a mission with him, and you didn't. Why?" Sasuke's frown deepened.

"That's what this is about?" Shikamaru blinked incredulously. "Neji mentioned he had a solo mission, asked if I wanted to join and I said no. What's the problem?"

"The problem? You damn sloth, it's an S-rank mission!" Sasuke bellowed.

"You bump your head while you were away? Neji was assigned an S-rank solo mission. As a squad leader, he was able to bring another member if he deemed fit. I have reports to file and strategy drafts to amend. I didn't need another mission." Shikamaru detested having to explain himself, but Sasuke had a way of putting him on the defense.

Uchiha swung again, this time Shikamaru was ready and caught the fist. Sasuke shook him off and took a step back, menace still flickering hot in his eyes.

"Tch, you selfish bastard. You act like you care about him, but can't be bothered to get off your ass and support him?" Sasuke shot.

"That's your problem? Neji wasn't concerned about going on the mission alone. If you're so worried, you obviously know where he is, go join him." Shikamaru gestured with an open palm.

Sasuke's face was red, and Shikamaru wondered if his head would explode. "Ninjas can't be deployed on an ongoing mission unless an emergency has been reported."

"If there's been no report I guess that confirms he's alright," Shikamaru concluded simply.

"You should have gone. If anything happens to Neji, it's on _your_ head." Sasuke gritted.

"If something is going to happen to Neji it would've happened to me, too." He argued.

"Don't try to get out of this with word games, Nara. You should be protecting him!" Uchiha punched the wall in place of Shikamaru's head.

"Neji doesn't _need_ protecting!" Shikamaru was pissed now.

Silence fell over them, and it occurred to Shikamaru they saw Neji in entirely different ways, even if both were close to him. The shadow manipulator knew Neji was equal to him, capable of handling himself in any situation. He would, of course, do anything for Neji, protect him if need be, but Hyūga did not _need_ protecting by default. Sasuke didn't seem to agree. It may not have been him intentionally portraying Neji as weak or incapable, but Uchiha's instincts wired him to protect Neji at all times, to be there for the older man. Sasuke's coal eyes held unprecedented violence Shikamaru hoped wasn't aimed at him, although common sense told him otherwise.

Sasuke shoved Shikamaru against the wall and stabbed the center of his chest. "You had better _hope_ Neji comes back in one piece, or I swear you'll be knocked so far down in rank you won't make it back up in this lifetime."

" _Threatening_ me, Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked darkly.

"This isn't a game," Sasuke replied. "It never will be with Neji."

Shikamaru frowned and found he felt the same, though their reasons were very different. "He'll be fine."

Sasuke turned on his heel and slammed the door so hard the room rattled.


	38. Chapter 38

Tsunade was making excellent progress in restoring Konoha's ties with the other villages. Her latest conquest was the hidden stone village with plans to amend the accords and peace agreement with the Tsuchikage. The sand village's alliance with Konoha would only strengthen those bonds she figured by showing a united front. For that reason, Tsunade had invited Gaara and a few handpicked ninjas from the sand village to accompany Konoha's ANBU team on the mission. Shikamaru listened with mild interest only storing the details which were dire to completion— anything more than that would be troublesome, and there was no guarantee he'd be selected for the team. He hoped not; it sounded too important.

Upon dismissal, they were instructed to return to the Academy cafeteria for a banquet of sorts, more likely than not to impress the sand ninjas. Shikamaru hated mingling, especially with other villages. All that crap about representing the leaf village and giving a good first impression was a waste of time. And since most people bored or annoyed the strategist, he always managed to leave a bad taste in peoples' mouths if they were meeting him for the first time. It didn't help that the only people present were fellow ANBU members, many of whom he did not know personally except Neji and Sasuke.

Neji was tugged away the minute he set foot through the door, no real surprise there. Tsunade liked showing Hyūga off to neighboring lands. His stats were unmatched, and he _was_ a hero, after all. Not to mention Neji had class and manners that even Sasuke Uchiha didn't possess, so she wouldn't need to worry about anyone being unintentionally offended— Hyūga knew when to put his mask on. Shikamaru had to admit they'd done a decent job of sprucing up the cafeteria. At least there was an open bar if push came to shove and he was forced to socialize.

"What's the matter, wallflower?" Sasuke asked as he joined Shikamaru leaning against the bar top. "Not feeling friendly?"

Shikamaru remained skeptical and gave Sasuke a once over. "Seriously? I thought talking about yourself was your favorite thing. This is the best place to do it."

"Believe it or not, Nara, I am fairly modest." Sasuke conveyed.

Shikamaru snorted.

"Laugh all you like, it's true. Besides hanging out talking about missions all night long isn't exactly my idea of a good time." Sasuke said.

What _was_ a good time to Sasuke? Shikamaru only associated with the Uchiha because of Neji and ANBU, he knew next to nothing of the raven-haired ninja otherwise. Well, he knew Sasuke liked crows, but his pastime probably wasn't sitting around playing with birds. Shikamaru mused in silence for a moment before deciding the night would go a lot faster if he made small talk with Sasuke. Perhaps this was his chance to play nice and get to know Uchiha better. Just as he opened his mouth to ask Sasuke what he considered a good time, a loud and probably drunk Kankurō strolled over.

"What's up, punks?!" He shouted, shooting Sasuke a cunning smile.

"Kankurō," Sasuke spoke, his eyes narrowing.

Shikamaru, still a bit taken aback by the abrupt interruption found himself perplexed at Sasuke's odd manners. He grunted in place of a greeting. Kankurō wedged his way between them and let out a long sigh.

"So, you girls ready for this mission?" Kankurō asked.

" _You're_ going?" Sasuke sounded like he was physically in pain.

"How do you know who has been assigned already?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Overheard Neji talking to granny about the strategy. He and Sasuke of course, two captains with one primary. Gaara must go, he's Kazekage. Political reasons and such. Gaara will insist on either myself or Temari." Kankurō revealed. "Tsunade doesn't like Temari, which leaves me by default. Neji selected Shikamaru. Sasuke will pick someone, too. Probably Naruto's hyperactive ass."

"Shino Aburame." Sasuke corrected.

"Eh?" Kankurō raised a brow.

"Political reasons." Shikamaru parroted. "Shino is level-headed and logical."

He and Sasuke shared a glance then a shrug, accepting this as the first time they had verbally agreed on anything. If Neji could put up with the condescending bastard, Shikamaru could stomach him on occasion. The man was perceptive in his own right. Shikamaru respected intelligence if nothing else.

"Whatever floats your boat, _Uchiha_ ," Kankurō smirked.

Sasuke shut his eyes as the sand ninja ordered from the bar, giving Shikamaru an unobstructed look at his comrade for the first time since Kankurō'd come over. Even though the shadow wielder considered Uchiha to be a giant pain that was for personal reasons, in general, he seemed like an acceptable man. For Sasuke to be so visibly irritated by Kankurō's mere presence left Shikamaru curious. He _hated_ being curious. Before tension could raise, Gaara had joined them with his arms folded looking as stoic as ever.

"Shikamaru Nara." Gaara addressed. "Word of your hasty advancement in ANBU has spread far."

"That's news to me." Shikamaru stared at the redhead pointedly.

"If you ever find yourself seeking more of a challenge our intelligence unit could use a man like you." Gaara extended.

"Good to know," Shikamaru grumbled, not sure how to respond to an offer from the Kazekage himself. "Thanks."

"Uchiha." Gaara nodded to the Sharingan user.

"A pleasure as always." Sasuke smiled warmly.

"While we're on the subject of challenges," Kankurō interjected. "Which one of you is Neji's partner again?"

Sasuke's smile fell. "That would be me."

The friendliness Shikamaru came to expect from Sasuke Uchiha fled from his voice. Gaara shut his eyes and probably would have groaned if he were a more expressive person.

"Spend a lot of time together, right? Know if he's seeing anyone?" Kankurō inquired.

"You swore you could keep this about the mission." Gaara's monotone voice sent a chill up Shikamaru's spine.

"Relax, brother. Sometimes there is more than one mission at hand." Kankurō dismissed.

Gaara clicked his tongue. "I'm sure."

Kankurō downed the rest of his drink then slammed the empty glass on the counter, beaming ear to ear. "Well, ladies enjoy the evening jerking yourselves off. I've got a Hyūga to woo."

Shikamaru erupted into a howl of laughter so loud he startled all three of them. It was genuine though, the kind of laugh that rumbled in his stomach and made tears prickle the corners of his eyes. The only one who seemed to approve of his response was Sasuke, the spiky-haired Uchiha quirked half a grin although his angry gaze was still fixed on Kankurō. Shikamaru understood why now.

"What's so funny, lazy ass?" Kankurō growled.

"I thought you were serious for a minute," Shikamaru responded.

"Dead serious." Kankurō moved closer. "That a problem?"

"Neji would not give you the time of day." His bored, detached tone returned.

"Excuse me?" Kankurō demanded.

"I'm his roommate. Neji doesn't bring people home nor does he go out with them. He doesn't have time." The most straightforward explanation he could muster.

Never mind the fact that Kankurō seemed to have some severe personality flaws. Shikamaru stuck to the excuse of simple time management in hopes of thwarting away the man's attempts. Sasuke grunted in favor of his tactic. Shikamaru didn't dare to guess how many times Kankurō had hit on Neji or at the very least talked about doing so in front of Uchiha— Sasuke was annoyed by his presence the minute he'd arrived. No wonder Sasuke was so fucking protective.

"Well he's got the time right now, doesn't he? Watch and learn little boys." Kankurō said.

"You're an _embarrassment_." Gaara sighed.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got years upon years of honorable tradition I have to unteach in a matter of hours."

The man disappeared with a wink leaving the trio dumbfounded. Shikamaru knew the second Kankurō opened his crass mouth or made an aggressive grab at Neji he'd wind up flat on his ass without knowing what'd hit him. Sasuke probably knew it too, but that didn't stop him from marching over to where Kankurō and Neji were talking and slinging an arm around Hyūga's shoulders, silently daring the sand ninja to try something flaky. Neji peered at Sasuke's arm for a moment but didn't comment. At least Shikamaru and Sasuke could concur on one thing—Kankurō had to go.

"Is he always this forward?" Shikamaru voiced his distaste aloud.

"Unfortunately," Gaara replied.

"Can't he get a guy back home?" Nara questioned.

"He has been obsessed with Hyūga since the first meeting. He gets a little more unhinged every time." Gaara explained.

Shikamaru nodded absentmindedly. "Neji has that effect on people."

"Does he now?" Gaara raised a brow.

"That's what I've heard," Shikamaru answered with a shrug he prayed was casual.

"I see." Gaara muttered.

Shikamaru hoped Gaara _didn't_ actually see. He excused himself to the bathroom figuring it was the only quiet place he would find where no one would be talking about or trying to put the moves on Neji. He needed to breathe. And even with the idea of getting Neji off his brain for a short while, Shikamaru dared shift his eyes across the room to the Hyūga. He was astonished to find Neji already looking at him, watching him. It made his heart skip a few paces as those cloud-like eyes captured him and demanded his attention. Neji could have it all.

Without minding his surroundings, Shikamaru collided into an unfortunate waiter who'd of course been carrying a tray of drinks. He shot up and helped the man while apologizing profusely then scurried off to the single stall bathroom. Could the night get any worse? Cursing under his breath, Shikamaru pulled his shirt off, filled the sink with soapy water and hand washed the garment. He wanted to go _home._ Back to the apartment where he could walk around in his sweats, where there was no music or loud, troublesome shinobi. The home where he lived with Neji, his best friend.

Maybe what he truly wanted was something that he couldn't have anymore. He wanted things to go back the way they were before he'd realized he had feelings. If Shikamaru could, he'd like to shake his former self and warn him how troublesome falling for Hyūga would be. Not so deep down though he came to grips with the idea that he would probably do it all over again. His supposed crush was something more profound, more invigorating than he cared to acknowledge though he knew it all the same. Shikamaru sighed heavily.

The only thing he could be grateful for that evening was the fact that other than sand ninjas the other patrons were all ANBU and no one Shikamaru cared about with the exception of Neji. No doubt since Hyūga was watching him when it happened he'd seen the whole fiasco unfold. Later when it was just the two of them on their couch, dressed casual, huddled close and sipping tea they would laugh about it. Neji would probably reenact Shikamaru's face, and Shikamaru would pretend to be bothered but love every second. If Naruto or Chōji or even Ino had been present for his blunder, he'd never hear the end of it. A loud knock startled Shikamaru from his thoughts. He gave the door an impassive glare.

"Occupied, buddy. Use another room." Shikamaru called.

The beauty of their cafeteria was the individual bathrooms, so Shikamaru never had to hear someone taking a dump or be unnerved whenever a fellow shinobi stood at the urinal directly beside him. It also meant he could drape his now damp shirt over the hand dryer and let it run for a while. There were plenty of other bathrooms available, so there was no reason for the stranger to knock again.

"What the fuck," Shikamaru grumbled.

He snatched the door open and stared at Neji. Hyūga's eyes raked over his shirtless body leisurely and unguarded enough to nearly make Shikamaru squirm. He stepped back into the bathroom without a word giving Neji room to come inside, which the older man did then closed and locked the door. Damn it, had he fallen asleep in the bathroom? This felt too much like one of his dirty dreams except it was featuring him instead of that troublesome Uchiha. Neji heaved a sigh of relief and closed his eyes as he leaned on the door.

Hyūga had been watching him earlier, that much Shikamaru knew for a fact. It didn't matter when it started or why. And now Neji had sought Shikamaru out, either for comfort or familiarity instead of locking himself in his own bathroom.

"I detest parties." Neji groaned. "This feels like a party."

"Come on, mister popular. It can't be that bad." Shikamaru jibed.

Neji's eyes flashed open and narrowed. The look on his face stopped Shikamaru's breath in his throat and made the shadow user question not for the first time how Neji could do that to him with a single glance.

"I feel like a show pony." Neji eyed Shikamaru as the younger man flopped on the bench, skimming over the tactician's body.

"Tsunade can't help herself. You're the villages' pride, Neji." Shikamaru tried to reason.

Neji clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. He made a motion for Shikamaru to scoot over so he could sit too. Neji unzipped his green vest, shrugged it off his shoulders and handed it to Nara.

"You'll be here all night waiting for that to dry," Neji said.

"Being in here all night may not be such a terrible thing," Shikamaru spoke, though he took the vest anyway.

"Oh? Did someone try to smack your ass, too?" Neji asked as he sat.

" _What?"_ Shikamaru snapped then frowned. "Kankurō. I'll break his neck."

"You sound like Sasuke." Neji laughed and lightly shook his head. "Fortunately, my reflexes are much quicker than Kankurō's. I believe I may have broken his wrist."

"Good." Shikamaru seethed. "Troublesome bastard."

He thought about backing Neji against the wall and kissing the gorgeous man completely breathless. They could blame the liquor neither actually consumed or frustrations with the mission, whatever they wanted to use as an excuse was fine because they were alone and this was private. Except Shikamaru found he didn't want things to be like that. He didn't want to come up with excuses for why they kissed; he didn't need any reason other than the way he felt for Neji.

"I hate parties too." Shikamaru agreed after some time.

Neji gave him a small smile and reclined against the wall. Shikamaru wouldn't mind sitting here the rest of the evening with Neji. It wasn't as cozy as their apartment, they didn't have a shōgi board, but he had a feeling they could make the night just as enjoyable. It still amazed him how Neji could calm him, bring him back to his senses and make him so comfortable by just being there.

"Gaara offered me a fairly powerful position in his village," Shikamaru revealed.

"Yeah?" Neji turned his head to look at Shikamaru. "Are you going to take it?"

"Not without you." Shikamaru felt the words may have been too sentimental and added, "No one else will put up with my shit as a roommate."

Neji snorted. They never discussed the fact that they no longer needed to live together. Neji'd made the offer back when Shikamaru didn't have anywhere else to go when his injuries prevented him from taking on missions and paying rent. As an ANBU operative alone he made plenty enough to live on his own not to mention his job at the Academy, but Neji hadn't said anything about wanting the place to himself, so Shikamaru didn't budge.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Neji asked suddenly.

Shikamaru searched the older man's face for another meaning but found that Neji was sincere. "More than anything. But don't you think someone will notice?"

"We're _ninjas_." Neji reminded him— why did Shikamaru keep forgetting that? "Hell, we're both geniuses. We can slip out without alerting anyone."

Not likely. Sasuke must have had a beacon on Neji because he somehow always knew where the man was and what he was doing. Not that Shikamaru cared if Uchiha noticed. In fact, Shikamaru suddenly had a newfound interest in leaving for entirely vindictive reasons. Sasuke seeing him and Neji sneaking out together, stealthily leaving the party behind to be alone would be the highlight of Nara's restless night. Of course, Sasuke would assume something raunchy was going on— they were slipping out of a bathroom, Shikamaru was wearing Neji's vest. Oh, he could not _wait_ to see the look on Uchiha's face. Tolerating Sasuke's bullshit had been well worth it for this very moment.

"You're right." He grinned not missing the questioning quirk to Neji's brow.

And just like that, the duo found themselves creeping out of the bathroom and weaving through huddles of ninjas to escape. Shikamaru caught Sasuke's eye on the way and purposely gave a suggestive wiggle of his brow to finalize whatever Uchiha suspected might be going on.

"That was too easy." Neji lamented once they were out of the Academy and wandering through the village.

"Like you said we're geniuses. It'll be a long while before anyone notices we left." Shikamaru perched his palms behind his head.

"You mean anyone other than Sasuke."

 _Shit._ Had Neji seen their exchange?

"Sasuke tends to keep a close eye on me. I'd be surprised if he hadn't at least caught us fading from the room." Neji explained. "Haven't you noticed?"

" _Noticed?"_ That was an understatement. "Something along those lines… why exactly is it that he watches you? Seems creepy."

"Sasuke doesn't have anyone left." Neji's features visibly saddened.

On some level Shikamaru felt sorry for Sasuke, he could sympathize with that reasoning. It did further confirm his guess that Sasuke didn't genuinely have romantic or lecherous feelings for Neji, the man just liked to piss Shikamaru off. Maybe that was why Sasuke had flipped out about protecting Hyūga, Neji was all he had in his life to lose. Shikamaru had assumed Sasuke stayed good friends with Naruto; he saw the pair together now and then. Their friendship must have been different. Perhaps he was wrong, and Uchiha did see Neji as more than a friend.

"I think he's under the impression I don't know so I don't say anything. I'm not sure it's even a conscious decision." Neji mentioned.

Shikamaru hummed thoughtfully. He needed to direct the conversation away from Uchiha. The man was like the devil; if you said his name enough times he'd appear.

"So, what should we do with our new found freedom?" Shikamaru asked.

"I didn't eat anything there… shōgi and ramen?" Neji proposed.

Shikamaru smiled. "Sounds great."

Unsurprisingly, the nearest ramen stall already had one blonde occupant at the counter who was overjoyed to see them. For once, Shikamaru was not bothered by the boisterous noise from their comrade. He and Neji even sat with Naruto after placing their to-go order and listened to a frightful recounter of the training Uzumaki went through that afternoon with the pervy sage. At the mention of Jiraiya, Naruto remembered he was supposed to be meeting the man for ramen in ten minutes on the other side of the village.

Shikamaru didn't bother to ask why Naruto was already eating ramen if he planned on getting dinner with someone, he merely bid his goodbye to the flash of orange racing away. When the shop owner handed Shikamaru their bag of food, he expected to turn around and see Neji looking at him, but instead, the long-haired ninja was analyzing the coffee hut across the street.

"Craving a cup of coffee?" Shikamaru guessed. "That place is a bit pricey, but they do make a pretty good brew."

"Oh, no." Neji shook his head. "I've never tried coffee before. Just admiring the building. The archway is—"

"You've _never_ had coffee before?" Shikamaru interrupted.

"Well… no. The caffeine is bad for you, and it can yellow your teeth, and I've heard horror stories about addiction and migraines and… what are you laughing at?" Neji blinked.

"You. Sometimes I forget you're a Hyūga." Shikamaru chuckled.

Neji blinked slower. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not trying to offend you. It's just that your family sheltered you from normal things, but you're not anything like the rest of the Hyūgas. Hell, you're the only one living outside the compound!" Shikamaru expressed. "But then little things like this happen and I'm reminded how different your life growing up must have been. It's… endearing."

Neji looked a cross between offended, embarrassed and something else Shikamaru could only describe as touched. The shadow manipulator smiled softly.

"Come on." Shikamaru urged.

"What? Where now?" Neji seemed confused.

"You're trying a cup of coffee," Shikamaru said sternly.

Hyūga spent nearly thirty minutes reading the menu, asking questions about the flavors and textures and brews to thoroughly understand all of his choices so he could pick the perfect blend. Shikamaru should be annoyed and if it were anyone else he would be. But for Neji he just stood at the counter beside his best friend smiling wide and silently accepted how madly he has fallen to appreciate the over-analytical quirk.

At home, they unpack their dinners, set up the shōgi board and settle in the living room before Neji finally decides to take a sip of his coffee. It's been making Shikamaru insane the entire walk home, but he convinces himself that this is something new for the brunette and steps should be taken at whatever pace Hyūga is comfortable with— even if it _is_ just a cup of coffee. Neji blinked slowly, furrowed his brows even slower then shot Shikamaru an accusing glare.

"It's _bitter!"_ Neji snapped.

It happened so comically slow Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh. "What did you think it would taste like?"

"I-I don't know!" Neji stammered furiously. "The hostess said there were notes of jasmine and honey! How are you guzzling yours so easily?"

"Usually, I take mine black, but I had a sweet tooth, so I got one with cream and sugar." Shikamaru clarified.

Neji set a hard glare to the cup in Shikamaru's hand prompting another bought of laughter from the ponytailed shinobi.

"Do you want to try mine? If you like it, we can switch." Shikamaru offered.

Hyūga's menacing stare didn't falter, but he sighed and shook his head then took another gulp. Not without a grimace of course. That damn Hyūga pride would be the death of them both one of these days, Shikamaru could already see his life flashing before his eyes each time Neji resisted on impulse. As they played though, he noticed Neji didn't flinch with every sip and had perhaps begun to enjoy the dark beverage. Shikamaru didn't dare ask lest he stir up another fit of anger from his friend.

All in all, Nara supposed the ANBU gathering had worked out in his favor after all. Those in attendance were relieved from the obligation of being called away for a last-minute mission which afforded him the opportunity to stay home with Neji. He hadn't realized how wound up he was until he sank into the couch and felt bits of stress sinking with him.

"I win."

Shikamaru looked down at the board in swollen eyed disbelief.

"You _cheated!"_ He claimed.

"I certainly did not." Neji wrinkled his nose, but his lips maintained a naughty smile.

"I was distracted!" Shikamaru went on.

"You used your usual deductions to make moves." Neji debunked.

"You have only won two times since we got back from the war!" Shikamaru was reeling.

"Well, maybe I've just gotten better." Neji raised his cup. "Or coffee gives me the ever useful power of being unbeatable at shōgi."

Shikamaru was not amused. "How did you do it?"

"I played your little mind game," Neji revealed. "You are always thinking ten steps ahead, guessing what your opponent will do."

"You intentionally made illogical moves." Shikamaru stared unabashedly at his friend.

"Precisely. It took nearly the whole match to set up, but by ignoring what you expected me to do, I could string together a mess of seemingly random moves to win." Neji looked so pleased with himself Shikamaru nearly felt guilty about giving him such a hard time.

"Well, well. Neji Hyūga you have bested me in my favorite game. You really _can_ do anything." Shikamaru gave a smile of defeat.

"Let's blame the coffee. It'll probably never happen again."

And with that, Neji got on his feet and asked Shikamaru if he wanted tea then disappeared into the kitchen. Shikamaru wondered if his father used the same kind of random attack pattern to take him down in shōgi. Except Shikaku was smarter than Shikamaru and Neji put together, there was probably a bit more tactic behind his moves. After a while, Shikamaru followed after Hyūga and leaned in the would-be-doorway if they actually had a door. He watched Neji with a frown.

Nearly everything Sasuke said to him rolled in one ear and out the other, so he was more than irritated to be hanging on to the Uchiha's words from a few weeks ago. Did Neji really have a deep dark secret? Something so terrible that it could actually drive Shikamaru away? He couldn't think of anything even the horrors he was conjuring up didn't make the Hyūga less appealing.

"You're thinking too loud, Nara," Neji spoke quietly.

"Do you have any regrets?" The words tumbled out before his brain gave permission.

Neji gave him a thoughtful look. "Like what?"

"I don't know." Shikamaru sighed. "You seem too perfect."

"Oh, Shikamaru." It was Neji's turn to sigh. "I'm not even close."

"Everything I know about you says otherwise. Son of the Hyūga clans' cadet branch, exceeds everyone in the main branch. You put your village before everything, even personal happiness. You save lives. You are the most intelligent person I know. You serve your family without question. What about that isn't perfect to you?" Shikamaru spoke earnestly.

Neji's mask of indifference frightened Shikamaru, he wasn't used to seeing it directed at him, but after a moment it cracked under a frown then shattered entirely. Neji came to lean on the other side of the doorway, the sudden closeness stalling Shikamaru's breath. He didn't drop his gaze though, even when Hyūga started searching his eyes for answers. He'd meant what he said, Neji was more than an ideal shinobi, he was a wonderful human being.

"Is this about Hinata?" Neji asked so quietly Shikamaru almost missed it.

"What?" He blurted.

The question was so left field he frowned.

"The Chūnin Exams, right? I tried to kill her." Guilt seeped deeper into Neji with every word.

"Neji." Shikamaru was in pain for Neji knowing he couldn't relieve those doubts. "You were a different person. You were just a kid."

"I should have been more adult about the situation." Hyūga lowered his gaze.

"You weren't an adult. You didn't even know the truth about your father." Shikamaru countered. "Anger makes people emotional."

"Those are excuses which don't justify my actions," Neji said.

Shikamaru understood how Neji had edged out Naruto and earned a special place in Sasuke's heart. Neji comprehended loss, grief and revenge better than anyone else alive. Even now with feelings of deep regret and misguidance Sasuke was probably in a similar mindset and could relate to Neji. It gave them something to bond over, to support one another with that no one could touch.

"I would never hold that against you. That hurt, broken child is no reflection _or_ blemish on the man you've become." Shikamaru stated.

He was once again made aware of their closeness when Neji looked him in the eyes and bound him in an analytical stare seeking lies he would never find in Shikamaru.

"Then… what sort of regret are you looking for?" Neji wondered.

Shikamaru sighed as he passed a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I had something stupid on my mind that Sasuke said about skeletons and I—"

"He _told_ you?!" Neji snapped.

The outburst surprised Shikamaru. "Told me? Told me what? He was very vague…"

Neji's whole body was rigid in a way he had never seen before, elegant brows tugged over slanted eyes.

"How much did he tell you?" Neji asked through gritted teeth.

"I swear to you, Neji no details at all. He brought it up and dropped it just as quick. You don't have to say anything." Shikamaru assured the elder. "We don't need to talk about it."

"I will explain, but if you so much as snicker I will crush you like a bug," Neji warned.

The threat shouldn't have aroused Shikamaru in any way because he believed Neji's words to be true, but something in the man's voice burned him up inside. He nodded, wordlessly following Hyūga to his bedroom. Shikamaru vaguely registered this was his first time in Neji's room, and it was exactly as he expected— simple, organized and clean. They stopped at Neji's closet.

Neji drew a deep breath as if his next words would take all his remaining strength. "First and foremost, I am not a superstitious person in the slightest. Had it not been for Sasuke's elaborate, _childish_ pranks I'd have never done this in the first place. Understand it is merely for protection from the spirits. And yes, I know it sounds dumb, but you must hear the whole story because Sasuke leaves out the important parts. Now, it started when— Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru stared impassively at first at the trio of small bone figurines dangling above the rack where Neji's clothes hung. His expression began to morph to irritation then disgust and finally pure, unfiltered aggravated rage. Neji Hyūga had skeletons in his closet.

"I'm going to fucking _destroy_ Sasuke Uchiha!"


	39. Chapter 39

"Alright, so we'll work in two-man teams and pair up on strengths. We're going to need to fan out." Neji directed.

"I volunteer to be on your team," Kankurō smirked.

Sasuke and Shikamaru rolled their eyes at the same time. The mission objective was reasonably straightforward, although Nara wasn't entirely convinced this was the best team for the job. Politics were not his strong suit unless he had decent leverage. Intelligent as he was, Shikamaru did not have a lot of patience nor did he find that convincing some tycoon to sign a peace treaty was high on his list of things to do. Hence why he'd been selected for his tactical abilities in the village, probably the same reason Neji wanted him on the mission. Hyūga, on the other hand, was an excellent negotiator. On more than one occasion, Shikamaru had suggested to his friend to trade in the life of ANBU to become a diplomat or official representative for Konoha.

"What if we went out in trios?" Gaara interjected.

"Shikamaru?" Neji's lilac eyes met umber, seeking another opinion.

"Two man teams would allow us to cover more ground faster. Three man teams give us the better defense." Shikamaru reasoned.

Something was bothering Neji, Shikamaru knew without even needing to ask. The brunette was off of his game today if he didn't realize that teams of three were the better tactic. He kept the thought to himself though and tried to guide Hyūga in the appropriate direction.

"Three it is," Neji concluded. "Sasuke, Shikamaru, you're with me."

"Unfortunately as this is a Leaf Village mission, Kankurō and I aren't permitted to lead. We both outrank Shino." Gaara said.

"Right. Sasuke, you'll lead team two. Shino and Shikamaru team one." Neji amended.

"Not balanced." Shino frowned. "Two defensive players on one team."

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kankurō are team two. Sasuke, you will lead. Shikamaru, you'll be my ears. Kankurō serves defense."

Shikamaru and Sasuke exchanged a look communicating mutual displeasure being removed from Neji's team and more importantly being forced to work with Kankurō. The only advantage Shikamaru found was knowing how touchy Sasuke could be around the puppet master; they'd probably exchange more than a few blows before the mission ended. Neji went on with the rest of the details which Shikamaru tuned out knowing Sasuke would pick them up. It's not as if it was intentional. One look at his best friend had Shikamaru reeling like he'd been sucker punched in the chest.

Neji's exotic appeal had him in a vice, attracting Nara like a moth to a flame and _oh_ how he wanted to burn. Hyūga's very existence made him wild, unbearably so and he could feel his resolve slipping into dangerous territory. He prayed no one would notice. Neji was talking about nothing of particular interest or excitement, but Shikamaru regarded him as if he was speaking a foreign tongue, wholly entranced with a stupid lopsided smile on his face. If any of this teammate's looked over now, they'd surely figure him out. Shikamaru almost didn't care.

His attention shifted to Hyūga as the older man separated himself from the group, darting overhead to scout from the treetops before they moved out. Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets then appeared beside Neji who didn't even so much as flinch.

"Are you alright, Nej?" Shikamaru asked.

Hyūga cocked his head to the nickname, unbound strands of hair falling with the motion. He studied the younger man considerately as a steady, sheepish smile spread his lips affirming to Shikamaru that he liked it.

"What makes you think I'm not?" Neji tried coolly.

"Your tactics are usually foolproof, organized down to minuscule details. I've never seen you make so many changes." Shikamaru noted.

Neji appeared uneasy and uncertain as to whether or not he wanted to answer. Shikamaru had a feeling being in the presence of their comrades had something to do with it. Even now when they were obstructed from view and out of earshot, Neji had his guard up, and his gaze lacked emotion to the untrained eye. Shikamaru didn't expect to get into the specifics of whatever was troubling Neji. However, the long-haired shinobi's shoulders bowed ever so slightly as he sighed.

"I've not been sleeping well these past few weeks," Neji admitted.

Shikamaru already knew that. It seemed every time he woke up for a glass of water or to use the bathroom, Neji's bedroom light was on if was home. Nara's schedule had him running ragged, and he'd not had the chance to speak with his roommate on the issue, a fact which he felt guilty about now. But it had been more than just a few weeks; Neji hadn't been the same since that mission.

Shikamaru dropped his voice, stepped closer. "Since the children?"

Neji nodded and avoided Shikamaru's eyes. Yeah, he'd been expecting as much. The Hyūga clan had undoubtedly achieved what they'd set out to do and left an unseen mark on Neji in the process. When this mission was over Nara decided he would approach Tsunade once again about what was being done to Neji except for this time he wouldn't back down. Someone needed to have the gall to oppose Hiashi Hyūga and hold him personally responsible for his actions. Shikamaru didn't care if _he_ had to be the one to meet with the Hyūga elders, so long as an agreement could be reached regarding Neji. He leaned against the trunk of the tree and folded his arms over his chest, watching Neji's all-seeing-eyes dart around the forest.

"I have an herb that may help; my family grows them. We can try it when we get back home." Shikamaru suggested.

Hyūga observed his friend in surprise and a flash of emotion Shikamaru didn't recognize swirled in his moonstone eyes.

"Thank you," Neji said politely.

Shikamaru grunted, forcing himself to break their eye contact before it was too late for him to recover. As of late, whenever Neji seized him in a nonnegotiable stare Shikamaru found himself struggling not to be devoured. He was losing his mind— hell maybe he already had. Part of him despised it, the carnal desire to have Neji to _be_ with him. Shikamaru was a loner by nature, by choice primarily because he wasn't interested in putting forth the effort of maintaining friendships. He wasn't accustomed to needing someone.

Even Sasuke's warning that Shikamaru may not know Neji very well, that there could be skeletons in his closet didn't quell the inferno scorching the pit of his stomach. If anything it stoked the fire. Neji was human, so far from perfect and yet entirely flawless in Shikamaru's mind. Yes, he wanted to _burn_. The magnetism between them was drawing him straight into Neji. It was hard to tell if his heart was racing or if he'd stopped breathing. Neji made him feel it all. Consumed, he'd been irrevocably consumed.

The only thing which broke him from his exasperating revelation was Neji grasping the front of his vest and ducking forward to align their foreheads. Shikamaru stared with wide eyes, startled by the sudden display of affection, but after flicking his eyes below for only a second, he noticed the rest of their team had trailed off to the river. They were alone. He watched the layers collapsing in Neji's eyes replaced by something raw and shockingly vulnerable.

The cold metal of Neji's forehead protector should've felt strange to Shikamaru, and yet he found the moment just as warm and inviting as ever. Neji exhaled slow and quivering like he couldn't breathe until they were almost chest to chest and staring at one another. Shikamaru swallowed the lump in his throat and tentatively brushed his thumb along Neji's nape. The man had never looked more kissable to Shikamaru.

"It'll be alright." He murmured though he wasn't sure why.

"I know," Neji whispered back.

Shikamaru didn't remember whose idea it was to join their teammates and break the secluded moment and he wasn't sure how he had kept himself from smashing their lips together. His mind was in a haze as the two groups split up, Sasuke leading the way with blood red eyes, Shikamaru close behind and Kankurō bringing up the rear.

"What are your positions?" Neji's voice crackled in the intercom.

Kankurō smirked. "Hyūga I'd like to be in position behind your as—"

"We're at the site." Sasuke interrupted coldly.

Shikamaru got the distinct feeling Sasuke loathed the sand ninja.


	40. Chapter 40

When Shikamaru was summoned to Tsunade's office, it was under the pretense that she had a special solo mission which required his immediate presence. So, when he was lead inside and saw two occupants already in the room, he was expectedly flabbergasted. Shikamaru froze in place, a set of Hyūga eyes staring at him which did not belong to Neji. Tsunade made a gesture for him to come in and join them at her desk where she sat with fingers laced as per usual. In front of her in a lavish chair, Shikamaru'd never seen before sat Hiashi sporting a grim expression although there was amusement in his frighteningly pale eyes. Beside him on a tatami mat was Neji Hyūga.

Shikamaru clenched his fists so hard the blunt end of his nails broke the skin. Even to someone who didn't know a thing about the Hyūga family or hierarchy would take one look at the scene and come to the conclusion that Neji must be a servant. He wasn't even permitted to sit in a chair at eye level with his uncle. Instead, he was put on the floor like a dog, and Shikamaru's vision had blurred from rage. Years of training allowed him to steel his expression and give Tsunade a curt nod as he silently followed her instructions. Once at her side, he realized Neji was not wearing his protector or his bandages and his forehead was bright red. Long brunette locks were loosely gathered in a bun at the base of his neck; bangs combed back to make the curse seal all the more prevalent. Instead of traditional Hyūga garb, Neji wore an outfit similar to Hiashi's, a plain white robe and haori.

Gods, Neji looked so much like a sacrifice it made Shikamaru's stomach hollow and twist, sweat prickled the back of his neck as a result of the physical toll restraint took on his body. Neji did not make eye contact with Shikamaru; he didn't seem to be looking anywhere in particular. There was no expression on his face, not embarrassment, pain, sadness or disdain. That familiar Hyūga mask Shikamaru had so carefully been chipping away at didn't reflect so much as a dent. Shikamaru had to remind himself to breathe actively, and each time he inhaled his chest constricted and shuttered from the effort. Hiashi caught Shikamaru's eyes, and although the shadow user found he could not look away, the hold was nothing like what he experienced with Neji.

"Shikamaru," Tsunade called. "This is Hiashi Hyūga. He is Neji's uncle and current leader of the clan."

The best he could manage was a nod. He knew precisely who the devil in white was. What he did not understand was _why_ Hiashi was in the Hokage's quarters and what they'd done to Neji.

"I have heard many words of praise spoken to your name, Nara." Hiashi greeted.

Doubtful. They'd never met before now, and the only thing Hiashi cared about was controlling his nephew, not politics within ANBU. Shikamaru blanched suddenly. He and Neji had spoken a few times about a potential leak in ANBU, someone higher up who was reporting to the Hyūga clan. It would not be too farfetched an idea for Shikamaru's name to have come back in those reports. Did Tsunade have a role in this as well? Perhaps she had given Hiashi fair warning that Nara suspected foul play.

Hiashi's stern manner did not change. However, he made a futile attempt at softening his voice to sound more approachable. "I wanted to meet you for myself. I've beseeched my nephew to return to the Hyūga compound with his family. He seems content to defy me, though."

Shikamaru was being tested. When or how this was organized he couldn't fathom and why Tsunade was allowing it he couldn't even begin to explore at that moment, but that's precisely what was happening. The symbolic display of Neji as a lesser person, his clothes being replaced to mirror that of the one who controlled him, curse mark activated as proof of punishment— it was all for Shikamaru. A non-too subtle warning of what would come if he continued to poke his nose where it ought not to be.

"I think Neji will tell you that he's very comfortable on his own." Shikamaru didn't mean to sound confrontational, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Neji knows better than to speak out of turn," Hiashi said calmly.

That was his way of telling Shikamaru that Neji would not be talking during this meeting, he wasn't permitted to do so. Nara scanned the brunette's face quickly so he wouldn't draw attention to either of them. Veins were starting to raise from Neji's temples and at the start of his hairline. Hiashi was using the curse seal right there in front of Shikamaru, in front of Tsunade who didn't say one _word_ even though she knew it was happening.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Shikamaru Nara." Hiashi smiled then. "Continue to do great things for your village. I'm sure you have a bright future ahead."

Shikamaru bit on the inside of his lip so hard it bled and he no longer cared if his emotions were evident on his face. Neji, oh so intuitive Neji, gave Shikamaru his attention for only half of a second as if he could _feel_ the shadow wielder coming undone. One look was all Shikamaru needed to haul himself back from the edge regaining commendable control. Hiashi Hyūga did not appear pleased.

"This was merely for Hiashi to meet his nephew's roommate." Tsunade finally spoke up. "That will be all, Shikamaru."

How could she expect him to leave? Hiashi was _torturing_ Neji, and she did nothing. Shikamaru did not doubt for a moment that if he walked through those doors whatever agony Hiashi had inflicted on his nephew to make Neji's forehead glower would be reinstated. Defying the Hokage and Hiashi might just prompt the same fate for Neji, though. Reluctantly once Tsunade's cold eyes had settled on Shikamaru he left and didn't look back.

"Shikamaru?"

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, copying the frown.

"I was summoned," Shikamaru growled. "Do you know what's going on in there?"

"…Kakashi mentioned I might want to stop by and check things out." Sasuke shook his head.

Shikamaru drew a ragged breath. "Hiashi."

"He's with Tsunade?" Sasuke didn't bother hiding his surprise.

"And Neji." Shikamaru gritted.

"No." Sasuke shook his head, frowning deeper. "Not in a public building."

" _Yes._ " Shikamaru could feel his entire soul groaning the answer.

"Why did the Hokage summon you?" The raven questioned.

"Hiashi wanted to _meet_ Neji's roommate," Shikamaru replied.

"Gods," Sasuke whispered. "I didn't think Kakashi was telling the truth about resealing."

" _What?"_ Shikamaru croaked.

Sasuke sighed and tousled his hair nervously. "He told me he'd seen Neji go into Tsunade's office this morning and thought it was strange because he didn't see him again after that. When I asked why that was significant, Kakashi said that Neji should be at the compound to be resealed."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Shikamaru braced a palm over his forehead and shut his eyes.

"Apparently this day every year Hiashi holds a ceremony and Neji's curse seal is branded over again," Sasuke explained.

Shikamaru lurched and barely cupped a hand to his mouth in enough time to keep from spewing vomit all over the hallway. The Hyūga clan was despicable. How many others knew about this? Sasuke made it clear that speaking with Kakashi was the first time he'd been privy to the information, but why did Kakashi know? Gods, why didn't Neji ever say anything?

"They _reseal_ the branch members? Going through that traumatic shit as a child isn't damaging enough?" He snapped.

Sasuke gave him an apathetic look. "No, Shikamaru. Just Neji, it's not customary to the branch house."

"Why?" Shikamaru rasped. "Why today? There has to be a reason."

"Today is the anniversary of the day Hizashi was killed."

The shadow manipulator cried out as he struck the wall, cratering a sizable hole that spidered across the surface and cracked chunks of plaster. His fist was already throbbing and trickled with blood, but he couldn't feel it. He knew Tsunade, Hiashi and Neji had heard him, so he fully expected to be reprimanded. He anticipated the Hokage to send ninjas to investigate and remove him, possibly charge him for the damage. What Shikamaru did not predict was Sasuke's steady hand on his shoulder nor the frustrated tears threatening to spill his face. He conceded to momentary impulse letting the sickening tremble in his stomach take over. It was the first time Shikamaru had thrown up since he was a child.


	41. Chapter 41

"What if…"

Shikamaru waited to have Neji's full attention. It wasn't like him to leave a thought incomplete, Shikamaru hated wasting time, and open-ended questions were a time waster. Neji closed his book on his hand to keep his place and looked at Shikamaru curiously. Nara already regretted starting the conversation.

"What if I asked you to promise me something?" He continued.

Neji shifted on the couch to face his friend and folded a dogear in the book so he could set it aside.

"Like what?" Neji asked.

"Promise me you'll always come back." Shikamaru implored.

The flash of pity in Neji's eyes did little to ease the thought that he'd made a mistake. Shikamaru was talking impulsively, something that he never did. The shadow ninja was usually more calculating, always thought through exactly what he wanted to convey, but now his emotions were getting the better of him and the feelings he was trying so hard to suppress made him desperate. They could never make that kind of a promise— not when their lives were in danger even at that very moment sitting in their apartment. Curse his troublesome sentiments for getting in the way.

He couldn't place the blame solely on himself for the sudden outburst. After Neji's rebranding ceremony, the Byakugan user had spent several days laid in bed to recuperate. They never spoke about what happened because Neji wasn't ready to share and Shikamaru couldn't stomach asking questions just yet. But he would. He needed to know everything Neji's family was putting him through; he needed to shoulder some of that pain for his friend. Once Neji was back on his feet again, Tsunade assigned him to a solo mission, and Hyūga was gone for so long Shikamaru feared the worst.

When he saw a copy of Neji's mission file his heart sank to his feet; essentially Hyūga had been sent on two S-rank assignments simultaneously with a high chance of encountering Akatsuki along the way. Shikamaru agonized over Neji's absence to the point his physical appearance took enough of a toll Chōji and Ino intervened and refused to let him eat a meal alone because they suspected he was intentionally neglecting himself. That had never been the case, but without Neji, the minutes bled into hours and spilled into days, and he couldn't keep track of things like hunger when violent images of Hyūga's dead body haunted his overactive mind.

This morning, Shikamaru came to the decision that he'd have to do an unsanctioned recon mission and find Neji regardless of the consequences. But as always, the brunette must have felt Shikamaru's desperation because he'd finally come back home.

"I know that's not possible; it's not fair to ask for a promise that can break so easily." Shikamaru sighed, pausing to look at Neji. The older man was understandably concerned, though listening patiently. "I didn't know if you were coming back again, I know it's stupid and I know it might not make a lot of sense, but I truly was worried. You're more than capable of handling yourself; you're one of the strongest and brightest in Konoha. But you're also my best friend, Nej. And I knew how dangerous the mission was."

Shock showed on Neji's flawless face, probably because Shikamaru acknowledged him to be his best friend. Most would assume that position belonged to Chōji, Neji included in that assumption. Shikamaru was close to Chōji, had known him longer, but the friendship he shared with Neji went deeper. He took hold of Neji's hand and glared at the slim fingers in the least threatening manner.

"Just promise me this; as long as you're alive, you will always come back. You'll find a way home." Shikamaru urged.

Neji was staring at their joined limbs, an emotion in his eyes Shikamaru couldn't read, but the older man didn't seem to mind, so Nara did not let go.

"I can't do that, Shikamaru," Neji said softly.

Shikamaru held his breath.

"Unless you'll make the promise to me, too," Hyūga added.

"I promise." Shikamaru's voice was stern, serious, his gaze unyielding.

"Then I promise, too." Neji smiled.

Desire trembled into Shikamaru's body watching his friend's lips peel back in such a charming way. He wanted now more than ever to kiss Neji senseless.

"The likelihood of me dying in battle is much smaller than the chances of my clan killing me." Neji sighed.

Shikamaru looked at the exposed curse mark. "Things are still that bad?"

"They're growing tired of my insubordination." Neji shrugged. "I no longer live in the compound, that's unheard of. I refuse to marry someone in the clan. The only thing keeping me out of too much trouble is continuing to serve the main house in addition to my usual duties. I imagine that's only going to be enough for so long."

"You won't marry a Hyūga? Even if it's someone of your choosing?" The information genuinely surprised Shikamaru, although despite his feelings for Neji he had never seen the man as the marrying type anyway.

"Never. I want nothing to do with continuing the bloodline or being trapped with someone who lives and breathes the Hyūga life." Neji confirmed.

Shikamaru couldn't fault Neji for that. "You think they'll… try to kill you?"

"If the elders see it fit." There was no point in denying it.

Shikamaru observed Neji, a swirl of feelings making his stomach do flip-flops, but the central thought he kept coming back to was kissing his best friend. If Neji hated him for it, he could blame his high strung concerns of loss, claim he was still recovering from the pale-eyed ninja's sudden return, and it meant nothing. But it would mean _everything_. Without permission from his brain, Shikamaru held the base of Neji's neck and the back of his head, weaving smoothly into silky locks. Neji bristled at first, but he did not budge.

There really was no backing out now, he couldn't simply hold Neji so suddenly and intimately then recline on the couch as if the touch never happened. And he _wanted_ this more than anything. Shikamaru sloped forward, still trying to calculate whether he ought to pull away up until the very second his lips met soft skin and Neji noticeably relaxed his posture. Not an ounce of regret welled in his stomach, he'd made the right decision. Shikamaru continued to press his lips for some time as he reflected on the mistake he had nearly made. When he finally leaned back, he eyed the curse seal he'd just kissed for a long while. He met Neji's curious gaze with unyielding determination.

"I won't let them," Shikamaru whispered.


	42. Chapter 42

The knock on his door made Shikamaru smile; it was already open, Neji could've just walked in and started talking if he wanted to. But Hyūga had better manners than anyone Shikamaru knew personally, so he expected nothing less. He waived Neji inside without looking up from the document he was scribbling away on.

"Are you busy?" Neji questioned, studying the piles of paperwork on Shikamaru's desk.

"Nah, just troublesome reports." Shikamaru dismissed. "Something on your mind?"

"Do you want to go out?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru stopped breathing just as his chest began to tighten. He finally glanced up at his roommate who looked like a fucking model although he was dressed in basic black slacks and a green shirt. Nara couldn't recall ever seeing Neji in anything apart from Hyūga robes, jōnin garb, ANBU uniform, and sleeping clothes. Heat crept up the back of Shikamaru's neck and the tips of his ears burned.

"Out?" Shikamaru echoed hoping he didn't sound too excited.

"Some of the ANBU squad suggested a few drinks since we all have a reprieve for a couple of days," Neji explained. "Sasuke and I are the only ones going right now; everyone is coming by after their debriefing. I thought you might like to join us."

He had almost stopped listening at the mention of Sasuke. Things between the two of them had gotten better on account of their mutual respect for Neji Hyūga, but the Uchiha brat was being as snarky as ever these days. Shikamaru was definitely _not_ up for a night of Sasuke's shenanigans or crude commentary. Also, he didn't think drinking in public was the safest idea, not with Neji nearby. He'd almost kissed Neji last night; they were already treading in murky water as far as Shikamaru was concerned.

"I'll think about it. Maybe after I finish these reports." Shikamaru replied.

It was probably wishful thinking, but Neji almost looked disappointed. Or maybe he just knew Shikamaru too well. The shadow ninja did not care for filing reports or completing paperwork; he was always eager for an excuse to procrastinate. No doubt Neji knew something was going on and Shikamaru was intentionally avoiding him, but there was no point in drawing attention to the matter just yet.

"Alright." Neji nodded.

"You've already been assigned your next mission?" Shikamaru was grasping; he wasn't ready for their conversation to end.

"Hn. It's in two days. An S-rank, of course." Neji paused. "I'd feel better about going if you came with me."

Shikamaru stared. Neji seemed uncharacteristically timid, or at the very least uncertain and for the life of him Shikamaru couldn't figure out why. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't the only one who'd been behaving strangely the past week or so, though he still blamed what Hiashi had done to Neji's curse seal as the reason his roommate didn't seem himself. His fingers twitched thinking about the Hyūga mogul. Re-branding Neji may very well have been an annual event for Hiashi, but conducting the act in front of the Hokage was nothing more than a brazen display of power. Inviting Shikamaru solidified Hiashi's warning, daring the spiky-haired shinobi to interfere with family affairs again. Joining Neji on a mission probably wouldn't be Shikamaru's brightest move.

"If I asked for you personally, I believe they'd approve the request," Neji said.

Shikamaru didn't doubt that. Neji, despite the Hyūga clan's wishes, was an influential member of ANBU and he outranked many of their teammates. If the pale-eyed beauty so desired to take another operative with him, it would be granted. The question of _why_ Neji wanted Shikamaru to accompany him still hung in the air.

"Think about it, ok?" Neji appealed. "I have to go meet Sasuke. I'll see you later."

Shikamaru didn't need to think about it. He wanted to go on the mission with Neji.

* * *

By the time Shikamaru showed up at the bar he hoped he'd arrived late enough that other ANBU members would've joined the scene, but to his utmost dismay that wasn't the case. He stood near the doorway with his hands shoved in his pockets searching the room for Neji whom he found seated at a high-top table with none other than Sasuke. In his opinion, they were sitting too close for comfort, and the arm Sasuke had draped across the back of Neji's chair wasn't necessary. Gods, he still hated how good they looked together. If he didn't know any better, he'd guess they were on a date. Neji knocked back his drink in one gulp without a grimace— Neji drank? Shikamaru couldn't recall seeing more than a cup or two of saké in Hyūga's possession before.

Sasuke was so bold as to lean closer, invading the older man's personal space by brushing back the curtain of brunette locks so he could speak in Neji's ear. Whatever he said had Hyūga smiling, subtle, but still more expression than he liked to show in public. A hand had also disappeared beneath the table, presumably going to Sasuke's leg. Peculiar. Shikamaru frowned and some manic part of him decided to stay positioned right where he stood unless they noticed him just to watch how things would unfold. Sasuke's advances on Neji, as far as he knew, were reserved for Shikamaru's presence. Uchiha enjoyed taunting the shadow ninja and went out of his way to make Shikamaru uncomfortable. This wasn't the same, though. Sasuke and Neji were alone—there shouldn't be a reason to flirt or make moves.

Unless Shikamaru's genius brain had failed to calculate perhaps Sasuke _was_ interested in Hyūga. Nothing serious, a physical attraction at best, but Shikamaru hadn't considered that a possibility. As he watched Sasuke's devious smile spread and the comfortable air between them he had to second-guess himself. His brown eyes doubled in size when Sasuke planted a gentle kiss on Neji's shoulder. No, _no,_ it must've been a friendly kiss. Hadn't he himself kissed Neji's forehead just yesterday? Not a very good comparison since Shikamaru had feelings for the long-haired shinobi. His palms were exceptionally sweaty all of a sudden. A voice in the back of his head nagged him to go over, Neji had invited him out after all so if he wanted to make an appearance he should and put an end to whatever the ANBU partners were doing.

Just as he'd resolved to join his comrades, Neji burst out in sudden laughter at Sasuke's words, and although Uchiha's face was unusually expressionless, there was still a smirk in his eyes. Neji _never_ laughed with anyone else. When the three of them went on missions together Sasuke always tried his hardest to make Neji laugh just to irk Shikamaru; everyone knew being funny was the cloud gazer's unintentional best personality quirk. Hyūga would only chuckle now and again. Those thick, hardy, genuine laughs were for Shikamaru alone in their apartment. Or so he thought. Shikamaru's subconscious was begging him to pull himself together, to snap back to reality.

Neji reached for another drink and Sasuke intercepted by grabbing his hand. They shared a look which Shikamaru couldn't see very well from his position and the way Neji's hair spilled over his shoulder. He did, however, catch Sasuke's lips lingering on the back of Hyūga's hand. Before he could try to make sense of the raven's actions or come to grips with the notion that perhaps Sasuke was attempting a sincere effort at wooing Neji, Uchiha had the pale-eyed ninja by the chin and was leaning in and—

No. Shikamaru slipped out of the bar as quickly as he could without causing a commotion. He had seen _more_ than enough.

* * *

"You're going to have a headache if you drink anymore," Sasuke warned.

Neji lifted the glass anyway and stared pointedly at the dark-haired man as he gulped it down. Sasuke clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, shifting his gaze around the bar with little interest in the other patrons. Agreeing to meet with members of ANBU, in his opinion, had been an impulsive mistake. He felt uncomfortable enough around their teammates when they were in debriefings together. Joining them for a meal or drink wasn't of great interest, but since Neji was going in the end, he conceded. Ironically, they were still the only two at the bar after almost an hour of drinking alone together. Sasuke at the very least expected Shikamaru Nara to be here by now. The man followed Neji around like a lost puppy.

Sasuke's casual gaze happened to land on the entrance of the bar where the very man he'd just been thinking about was coming inside. Internally he grinned, but on the outside, he remained neutral. Ordinarily, Sasuke would flash a smirk or a wink in Shikamaru's direction then make an outlandish remark to Neji or put his hands on the Byakugan user just for a reaction. If Shikamaru didn't know he'd been spotted yet this could be Sasuke's opportunity to have some _real_ fun. He tilted his chair close to Neji and slipped his fingers into the silky locks obstructing his view.

"I think our waiter is too intimidated to come back over," Sasuke whispered.

Nonsense, he'd made it up on the fly, but what Shikamaru didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He could just imagine Nara squirming in place, brown eyes bulging to see Sasuke speaking in Neji's ear. Hyūga merely snorted and smacked Uchiha's thigh.

"Why are you always so cocky?" Neji asked.

"Hey, I didn't specify it was me he was intimidated by." Sasuke defended.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Our waiter has this entire section to take care of. He'll be back."

"Hopefully sooner than later." Sasuke sighed as he traced the rim of his empty glass.

"Haven't you already had enough?" Neji questioned.

Sasuke shrugged and kissed Neji's shoulder without explanation.

"Well, I can still see straight, so I guess not." He mumbled.

Neji threw his head back suddenly and laughed, startling Sasuke from his daze. He raised a thin brow and waited patiently for Neji to calm down. The sound of Hyūga laughing was foreign to his ears, though not unpleasant. He'd been going for sarcasm more than humor, and it wasn't terribly funny in the first place. Perhaps Neji was drunker than he realized.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke inquired.

"Sorry, sorry." Neji chuckled. "I remembered the last time Shikamaru, and I had saké together. He was convinced I had extra shōgi pieces on the board. He claimed he could still see straight, too."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Do you ever stop thinking about him?"

"I beg your pardon?" Neji bristled at the accusation.

"You talk about him all the time," Sasuke mumbled. "It's annoying."

"Tch. Troublesome Uchiha." Neji grumbled with an eye-roll.

Hyūga made to grab his glass but was stopped midway by Sasuke's sudden grasp of his hand. Puzzled, Neji's brows furrowed wondering what the hell had gotten into his friend tonight. The end of Sasuke's lip curled, his thumb brushing across the back of Neji's hand lightly.

"It's just us; you should be thinking about me."

The smooth line almost earned another bought of laughter from Neji, so he quickly kissed the older man's hand as a distraction. Hyūga tensed up immediately.

"Sasuke, I think it's time to cut you off," Neji said.

"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" Sasuke teased with a playful eyebrow wiggle.

"You are drunk. You're flirting with your best friend, Sasuke." Neji tried to reason.

"I'm not even tipsy." Sasuke rebutted.

"No?" Neji didn't seem convinced. "I'm pretty sure the only version of you who would make moves on me is the drunk one."

"I'm sober, Hyūga," Sasuke smirked, catching the tip of Neji's chin with his thumb. "Sober enough to do this."

Sasuke surged forward to kiss Neji. Neji cracked him square in the nose before their lips touched, the blow was so violent he heard a crunch, and several people around them looked over to see what was happening. Sasuke shouted in surprise and cupped both hands over his nose as he tipped his head back in case he started bleeding.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" Neji demanded.

"Ow! Shit, Neji I think you broke my nose!" Sasuke complained as he dabbed a napkin to his nostrils.

"Serves you right. I told you, you're drunk." Neji insisted without an ounce of pity.

"I was just testing your reflexes; I don't want to kiss you," Sasuke grumbled.

"I know you don't want to kiss me that's why I punched you." Hyūga crossed his arms over his chest.

"Did you have to hit so damn hard?" Sasuke asked, withdrawing the bloodied napkin from his nose.

Neji didn't have the heart to tell him it was turning purple. "I went easy on you, Sas. Now what the hell was that really about?"

"I'm serious; I just wanted to see how good your reflexes are." Sasuke shrugged.

"Could've saved that for drills, you know, where we have _real_ reflex tests," Neji suggested.

Sasuke half chuckled half winced. "Alright, duly noted."

Neji rolled his eyes and snatched his glass off the table to down it all in one gulp. Stupid Sasuke and his stupid mind games. Neji blamed Uchiha's strange behavior as the reason he couldn't shake the feeling that someone had been watching him.

* * *

Shikamaru glared at his ceiling wishing the room would stop spinning, although he only had himself to blame after downing so many bottles of saké in such a short amount of time knowing good and well that he had a low tolerance. Though, if he believed he could get out of bed without toppling over he'd probably venture to the kitchen and retrieve another bottle. Shikamaru _knew_ he was reacting poorly, he _knew_ drinking himself dizzy was irresponsible, but Gods it was the only thing he could do to keep himself from slugging Sasuke the next time they saw one another. He hoped they never did. The rat bastard had played a game with Shikamaru from the very beginning, constantly goading the shadow wielder and taunting him about Neji. In the end, Sasuke proved that he could have anyone he wanted. Shikamaru cursed himself for ever challenging Uchiha. He'd known better; he knew whatever or whoever Sasuke wanted he would get, that's just the way things worked. Nara had hopelessly counted on Neji being above the prodigy's charms, had expected Hyūga had better standards. Oh, boy was he wrong. He vaguely registered the front door opening and someone stumbling inside.

"Uchiha, take your hands off of me."

"We both know that's a bad idea." Sasuke sounded out of breath.

"I'll kick your ass, Sasuke."

"No, you won't."

Even in his room, Shikamaru could hear the smirk in the cocky bastard's voice and the slur in Neji's. They were drunk. At the very least his roommate was. He groaned and yanked a pillow atop his head hoping to drown them out. He was _not_ prepared to hear them seal the deal if that's what they'd come home to do. And why wouldn't they? The pair was apparently attracted to one another, had kissed earlier in the evening and now at least one of them was drunk, what better time to lose inhibitions.

"—my bed." Shikamaru heard the end of.

"The sofa is fine." Sasuke husked.

"Don't be ridiculous." Neji hiccuped.

"Neji, I can't hold on much longer. The couch is right here, don't be stubborn."

The _nerve_ of Sasuke, insisting they do it on the couch— Shikamaru's couch too at that! The rest of the conversation was a muffled swish to Shikamaru, his mind in too much of a haze to understand what he heard, not that he wanted any details. He did hear a thud, lots of grunting, clothes shuffling and a few gasps.

"Fuck, Neji!"

Shikamaru squeezed his eyes shut and prayed to go deaf. He finally heard Neji's bedroom door close, and his heart sank. He knew he should leave, get out of the apartment before sounds he did not wish to acknowledge flooded his thoughts. A sick, sadistic, torturous part of told him to stay, that he deserved to put up with hearing Sasuke romping around with Neji. It was punishment for falling for Neji, a man desired by men and women, a Hyūga legend, a hero. Of course, his roommate would be drawn to a charmer like Sasuke fucking Uchiha. And to be fair, Shikamaru had been pussyfooting around his feelings going hot and cold with Neji for months now; he couldn't blame the brunette for being insensitive to sentiments the Hyūga knew nothing about.

The apartment was surprisingly quiet. He wondered if Sasuke was terrible at sex. Finally, the _one_ thing that didn't come naturally to Uchiha. Shikamaru laughed in spite of himself. Impossible. They were probably keeping quiet for his benefit, plus his ears were still ringing with the slosh of alcohol. He hoped sleep would claim him soon.

* * *

Neji crashed backward against the apartment door and would've fallen flat on his ass had Sasuke not swooped in and caught him. The Hyūga laughed quietly, his lids drooping as a further indication he was utterly wasted. Sasuke heaved a deep sigh and frowned. To think Neji had tried to convince him he could make it home on his own, that he absolutely was _not_ drunk. Right, that's why whenever Sasuke let go of Neji's forearm the long-haired ninja swayed to one side. Once they reached the apartment complex, Neji'd gotten his second wind and ran up the stairs with surprising grace and speed Sasuke couldn't match. Fortunately, he'd gotten to the top of the steps just as Neji's balance gave out.

"Wow, Sasuke. You can't even stand up straight." Neji slurred.

"You moron, I'm holding _you_ up not the other way around." Sasuke breathed.

"Mn if you say so." Neji shrugged and wrinkled his nose. "Well, I'm going to go to bed now."

"Give me the keys, Hyūga." He demanded.

"Shhhhh!" Neji shushed.

"Neji you—"

"Hush!" Neji whispered, slapping an index finger across Sasuke's lips. "You're going to wake Shikamaru."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and decided he would never let Neji have another drop of alcohol if he could help it. He sighed, pushed Neji's hand away and fished in his friend's pocket for the keys. He meant to open the door just enough to wedge his foot in, but Neji's full weight slackened, the door flew open, and Hyūga went with it. Fighting his own buzzed daze, Sasuke grabbed Neji's wrists barely stopping the ninja from hitting the floor.

"Uchiha, take your hands off of me." Neji groaned.

"We both know that's a bad idea." Sasuke rasped still catching his breath from the marathon he'd ran chasing Neji upstairs.

"I'll kick your ass, Sasuke." Neji's empty threat meant nothing, especially when he'd finally given in and looped an arm around Sasuke's neck to steady himself.

Sasuke grinned, slightly amused by the stoic shinobi's inebriated state. "No, you won't."

He straightened them both up and kicked the door shut before guiding Neji over to the couch. Sasuke made sure to lock the door and hide Neji's keys just in case. For the moment the fight left in Neji had subsided enough for Sasuke to fetch a glass of water from the kitchen and aspirin out of the bathroom. When he returned to the living room, Neji was slouched on the couch looking very out of his element and probably frustrated with himself for getting drunk.

"Come on, you need to get in bed, and I don't have the strength to do all of the work." Sasuke grabbed Neji's arm.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Neji asked.

"The couch." Sasuke knew there was no point in saying he'd go home, Neji would protest and truthfully his body was starting to shut down.

"No," Neji frowned, pulling at his arm to tug Sasuke closer. "That's dumb. Sleep in my bed."

Sasuke gasped as he lost his footing but caught himself on the arm of the couch. "The sofa is fine."

"Don't be ridiculous." Neji hiccuped.

"Neji, I can't hold on much longer." Sasuke groaned as he pinched his nose, his headache setting in much faster than usual. "The couch is right here, don't be stubborn."

Neji collapsed boneless across the couch taking up as much of it as he possibly could and shook his head defiantly. Sasuke did not have the patience nor the frame of mind to yank Neji up and drag the man to his bedroom. He sighed, defeated and disappeared to find Hyūga's sleep clothes. He knelt beside Neji upon return to gather up the sloppy spill of long brown locks in a loose ponytail. Neji scrunched his whole face and looked Sasuke in the eye as he folded his lips in. Fearing Neji was about to be ill, Sasuke took a step back.

"You alright?" He asked.

Neji nodded, grunted then gasped in discomfort, but gave no verbal response.

"Do you want help getting changed?" Sasuke offered.

Neji shook his head and closed his eyes. Sasuke sighed and placed a hand on his friend's back planning to get up, except his touch must have startled Neji because the gentle fist ninja jumped suddenly, clocking Uchiha in his nose.

"Fuck, Neji!" Sasuke hissed, staggering back with his forearm braced to his nose.

"I'm sorry!" Neji apologized.

"It's alright that's what I get for standing too close. You already warned me about touches." Sasuke tried to lighten the air to ease the look of guilt on Neji's face.

"Should I… get an ice pack?" Neji offered.

Sasuke snorted. "Neji, I have a feeling you don't even know where to find an ice pack right now. I'm going to bed, goodnight."

Neji huffed to himself as he rested on his arms. Obviously, the ice pack was under the sink. Or was it in the oven? His brow furrowed giving the matter some thought for a while before he deemed it too troublesome and closed his eyes. The pressure building between his eyebrows and across his forehead was blinding. He hoped sleep would come for him sooner rather than later.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, the breaks in the chapter show things from Shikamaru's point of view and then shows what was actually happening. I hope that was clear.. this was a fun chappie to write. Misunderstandings are the best :)


	43. Chapter 43

So far, Shikamaru hadn't heard any movement which probably meant the pair of ANBU were still in bed. Good. If he saw Sasuke's triumphant expression first thing in the morning, he'd knock Uchiha into next week for sure. He'd been holding off getting up to pee for about an hour while waiting for noise or any indication that either male was awake. So far so good. Shikamaru rolled out of bed and stumbled to his door, cursing low under his breath. He'd almost forgotten how much alcohol he'd consumed last night. Carefully he opened the door, poked his head out, and instantly frowned when he spotted Neji sprawled on the couch. Had they done it in the living room after all? And where the hell was Sasuke?

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and stomped to the bathroom. The bastard had probably taken what he wanted from Neji and left. Big surprise. That was precisely the kind of behavior Shikamaru expected from Sasuke, regardless of the fact that the two were supposedly close friends. It didn't matter how much the Uchiha had changed or grown or become a better person; he would always be a self-entitled brat. The idea of Sasuke putting his hands on Neji made Shikamaru's whole chest ache, but thinking of Hyūga waking up alone irritated the better part of his nerves. The least Sasuke could do was stick around for the aftermath. Nara would never have done anything like that to Neji. Shikamaru exhaled a breath of relief as he peed and hung his head back silently begging the burn at the back of his neck to go away. He'd probably slept wrong for it to be hurting this bad already.

When he returned to the living room Neji was blinking sleepiness from his eyes and Shikamaru cursed himself for flushing the toilet; he knew how light a sleeper his roommate was. Neji appeared extremely confused and wide-eyed probably trying to place what had happened the night before and why he was on the couch. His expression softened the minute he saw Shikamaru. The shadow user ignored the way his heart leaped.

"There you are." Neji breathed a subtle smile of relief.

"Here I am," Shikamaru said bitterly.

"You didn't come out last night." Neji rasped hoarsely.

"Stayed busy." Shikamaru lied.

Neji didn't believe him, but he was a good enough friend not to push. Hyūga gave a nod and decided not to meet Shikamaru's eyes as he made a vain attempt at pulling himself up. Apparently, his limbs were still jello after everything he'd had at the bar. Tired of their silence, Shikamaru turned back into his bedroom to put on proper clothes and left Neji to wonder what was going on. As if the man didn't know. He could hear Neji grunting quietly on the couch, still trying to sit up no doubt. Sasuke must have been pretty rough to leave Hyūga in such a condition.

The thought burned inside Shikamaru, yet he ignored it as he reemerged from the room and rushed into the kitchen. He could feel opal eyes studying his every move as he prepared tea, he didn't dare acknowledge Hyūga. Neji lowered his eyes and stared at his lap instead, doing his best to analyze the past few days and figure out what had caused this odd tension between them. Shikamaru stared at the back of Neji's head as the tea steeped. His behavior was not fair to Neji nor their friendship. He had promised himself if and when he made a move, and the elder didn't feel the same it would never change their relationship. Regardless of what he felt for Hyūga, he was still Shikamaru's best friend and of invaluable importance to him. Shikamaru closed his eyes, took a deep breath and counted to three.

"Do you want tea?"

Neji turned his head a fraction to inspect his friend. Shikamaru had tried to sound casual, but it came out uneven and strained. Neji did not look at Shikamaru, he averted his eyes and plastered on an unreadable, minuscule smile.

"No, thank you." He rejected.

 _Shit_. Now Shikamaru had gone and done it. Neji was behaving just as uncomfortable— or maybe he was submitting control of the situation to Shikamaru. Usually, Neji would tell Shikamaru not to trouble himself, and Shikamaru would always, _always_ reply that he was no trouble. Nara exhaled slowly, grabbed his mug of tea and hesitantly joined Neji on the couch. He sipped wordlessly, stealing glances at Neji now and then. Shikamaru frowned when he realized Hyūga had developed a fascination with the floor. _Fuck,_ he really had messed up if Neji couldn't even look at him. Maybe the pale-eyed shinobi figured out that Shikamaru had heard him and Sasuke last night, perhaps he felt awkward about it.

"Neji," Shikamaru started, instantly losing his breath when Neji finally looked at him. "About the mission, you're going on… I've got some things to handle here. I don't think I can take on another assignment."

No expression, emotion or feeling of any sort passed through Neji's eyes nor did he break eye contact as his desolate mask hardened his features. Shikamaru stiffened, and a chill rolled up his spine. Hyūga was not glaring by any means; in fact, he was impassively calm. It destroyed Shikamaru to know he'd been the one to force Neji to clam up, that he'd effectively undone all of their progress and pushed the Hyūga into a defensive state. He registered this as the first time he'd been on the receiving end of Neji's detached wall, and it shook every fiber of his being.

"I understand, Shikamaru," Neji said in a voice, so monotone Shikamaru didn't recognize him at all. "Maybe next time."

"Yeah… next time." Shikamaru mumbled.

What could he do now? The last thing Shikamaru ever wanted was to hurt Neji, but that's exactly what he would do if he didn't get some space. He needed time to gather his thoughts and start acting like a responsible adult. So _what_ if Neji and Sasuke slept together, that shouldn't change their friendship. Shikamaru's feelings were his own problem, not Neji's and he had no business taking his frustration out on the Byakugan user. Even though he knew that he still couldn't stop himself from feeling uneasy in Neji's presence, an issue which he understood could be solved with distance. It went against his gut feeling, though, the one telling him to do anything in his power to rip off that stoic mask, do whatever it took to banish that look from Neji's face. The bedroom door opened to reveal Sasuke in his nearly-naked glory, donning only his boxers. Sasuke looked between the two of them with a curious gaze and small smirk. When Shikamaru caught his eye, he offered a wink. Shikamaru set his mug of tea on the coffee table and left the apartment— it was the only way he'd stop himself from beating Sasuke into a mangled pulp.

Sasuke frowned. "What just happened?"

"I told you last night that you were wrong about him," Neji spoke quietly.

Except Sasuke knew for a fact that he _wasn't_ wrong and Shikamaru _did_ have feelings for Neji, so what the hell had he missed? Uchiha sighed deeply. He really didn't want to hunt Nara down and find out what was going on, but the man wasn't giving him much of a choice. How troublesome.


	44. Chapter 44

"Oy, Shikamaru!"

Unbelievable. He was not even two hours into cloud gazing, and someone had already managed to find his location. Not like Shikamaru had many places he went on his own, but he figured the only people who would think to go looking for him anywhere other than his apartment were the very same individuals he'd just walked out on. He closed his eyes and remained perfectly still in hopes the loud blonde would take the hint and disappear.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. "What are ya, deaf?!"

"Naruto," Shikamaru groaned in irritation. "Why are you here?"

"What kind of greeting is that? Geez, you sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Naruto mumbled.

The orange-clad ninja flopped down beside Shikamaru with an exaggerated sigh and propped himself against a boulder, fixing his blue eyes to the clear sky. Shikamaru spared his comrade a glance waiting to hear what had brought Naruto out here in the first place. It took so long for Naruto to speak up, Shikamaru thought he might've fallen asleep.

"Sasuke sent me to find you and cheer you up," Naruto announced.

Shikamaru ripped blades of grass up unintentionally when he balled his fists. "Sasuke can eat my ass."

Naruto cackled, throwing his whole body into the laugh; legs flailing, head tossed back and his mouth wide open like it were the funniest thing he'd ever heard in his life. Honestly, how Naruto could be so bright-eyed and animated all the time Shikamaru didn't understand. He was exhausted just watching the blonde.

"You're alright, Shikamaru." Naruto slapped Shikamaru's shoulder. "My kind of guy!"

"The nerve of that impudent prick," Shikamaru grumbled to himself.

Who the hell did Sasuke think he was? He'd already banged Neji, had an opportunity to wink at Shikamaru about it this morning, and now he had Naruto harassing the shadow wielder? Shikamaru had half a mind to track down Uchiha and rip out those perfectly white teeth with his bare hands.

"Did you and Neji fight?"

"What?" Shikamaru frowned. "No."

Naruto shrugged. "Sasuke said you did."

"Sasuke has a bad habit of assuming things." Shikamaru found it more and more difficult to tame the irritation sinking in his stomach.

"He said you're mad at Neji." Naruto looked at Shikamaru, his mouth lopsided.

Shikamaru sighed and shut his eyes. "I am not mad at Neji, Naruto. Nothing like that happened."

"That's a good thing. I'm not sure why Sasuke said you were mad at him, though. I can't even imagine your lazy ass getting into an argument with anyone!" Naruto chirped.

"Naruto," Shikamaru cracked an eye open. "Are you trying to insult me?"

"Not at all! You like living with, Neji right?" Naruto cocked his head and bore an uncanny resemblance to a woodland creature in Shikamaru's opinion. "He seems weird."

"Neji is not weird." Shikamaru hated himself for smiling. "We're similar so living together is not troublesome."

"Sasuke said I shouldn't poke fun at Neji in front of you or you might be pissed," Naruto revealed.

"Well, it seems that Sasuke is right about one thing at least." Shikamaru drawled.

"He told me before they left not to bug you too much and that I should look for you later." Naruto flashed a winning smile. "But I couldn't resist the urge to brighten your day!"

"They left?" Shikamaru stared at the blonde man.

"Uh, yeah. He and Neji and about six others were sent away on an emergency mission." Naruto explained.

"That mission isn't supposed to deploy for another two days." Never mind the fact that Shikamaru should've been _on_ that assignment as well instead of moping in the grass.

"Something happened, I forget what Sasuke said I was only half listening, but they had to leave right away."

"Hn." Shikamaru hummed.

That might actually be for the best. Shikamaru would get some time alone without having to avoid the apartment, and he wouldn't have to worry about bumping into Sasuke. Yes, he managed to convince himself that this was terrific news. He could resolve his feelings by then. A foolishly naïve part of him wanted to believe with Neji gone he had time to think things over, move past what happened and could stop thinking of his best friend romantically. It was a lie. He knew the minute Neji walked through the door he would feel just as strongly, just as attracted. It didn't matter that Sasuke had defiled Neji. It didn't matter that the brunette would never see him in that light. Shikamaru was awkward and tight-lipped; he'd made no indication he felt more for Neji than friendship. Maybe that was his downfall.

"So, what happened?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Shikamaru returned.

Naruto slanted his eyes like the question were obvious enough already. "What happened to make you ignore Neji?"

"I am not ignoring him. Haven't you ever needed space before?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Nah, I was always alone growing up." Naruto smiled despite the bitterness of the news. "I like being around people."

"Of course you do." Shikamaru sighed.

"You know it's kinda strange seeing you by yourself," Naruto commented as he gave his chin a thoughtful stroke.

"What the hell does _that_ mean?" Shikamaru snapped.

"I mean you and Neji are pretty inseparable. Some of the squad jokes that you've manipulated Neji into being your shadow!" Naruto grinned.

"People really say that?" Shikamaru sounded suspicious.

"You two are _everywhere_ together. I go to the store, bam there you both are buying eggs. I look for Neji while he's training, hey there's Shikamaru taking a nap on the lawn. I come to find you at the tea shop playing shōgi, well what do you know Neji is with you!" Naruto laughed at nothing in particular; he was just in a good mood. "You even go to my ramen shop together!"

"You know, just because you are there every single day, it doesn't make it _your_ ramen shop." Shikamaru deflected. "Like I said, we are similar."

"What changed?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru considered his answer for a moment. Had anything changed? Just his troublesome feelings, although not so deep down his subconscious told him he'd had those for longer than he realized. Hell, it seemed like even Asuma knew there was something blossoming in Shikamaru's brilliant mind. The way he felt about Neji as a person though was exactly the same. Hyūga was not troublesome, he was intelligent, quiet most of the time and understood Shikamaru inside out.

"Nothing," Shikamaru said suddenly, his lips spreading wide. "Nothing has changed."

Naruto tipped his head again and peered at Shikamaru obviously confused. "Okay, you're _both_ weirdos."

"Very much so." Shikamaru accepted.

He decided that once Neji came back home he would apologize for his actions, explain he'd been under too much stress and didn't know how to handle it, so he'd ended up lashing out. Hyūga would know it wasn't true, but it would be good enough because Neji didn't ask troublesome questions unless they were important. Shikamaru could handle the rest somehow. Being with Neji as his friend was far more valuable. He would also beg forgiveness for pushing Neji away which of course the lilac eyed ninja would want to hear nothing of. Picturing the way Neji had looked at him and the indifference in his voice crushed Shikamaru's soul. He never wanted to be responsible for that again.

"Naruto, have you ever been in love?" Shikamaru asked quietly, almost hoping Naruto wouldn't hear.

"Eh? No way. I mean I've liked people before, but I'm saving for my love for someone amazing!" Naruto flashed a peace sign. "Someone worthy of a Hokage!"

"Right…" Shikamaru snorted.

"Please don't tell me you're in love with Sasuke." Naruto almost whined.

"In his dreams." Shikamaru dismissed.

"Good. Between you and I, Shikamaru, I'm pretty sure he's getting too cozy with those birds. If ya know what I mean." Naruto whispered as if anyone else were around to hear the ridiculous claim.

"Naruto, you're an idiot." Nara decided. "How long is the mission projected to be anyway?"

Naruto glazed over the insult and continued to beam. "I believe three days."

Perfect. Shikamaru would be himself again before three days were up. He could tidy up the apartment, cook Neji's favorite meal and practice apologizing until his roommate returned. Everything would be alright.


	45. Chapter 45

Nothing was alright.

Three days turned in to three weeks, and still, nothing had been heard from Neji or any of his teammates. Someone among the higher-ups knew enough about Shikamaru to understand they had to keep him busy to stop him from sanctioning his own recon mission, so he was given non-stop assignments. The first week flew by and Shikamaru thought nothing of it, missions ran long sometimes plus an ample amount of shinobi had been sent on the field together, so he saw no reason for concern. Until he arrived at the Academy to receive his duties and caught Tsunade whispering privately with Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai. When she spotted Shikamaru, she made sure to drop her voice lower and eventually urged the group to follow her to her office. Probably not a good sign.

Once the second week rolled around Shikamaru began to get a familiar itch, the one which always overcame him when he went too long without seeing his long-haired roommate. This time, though, there was guilt mixed in with the scenarios racing through his mind. Neji had asked him to be there, had told Shikamaru he would feel better if they went together. Shikamaru turned it down on a whim. It was seventeen days since Neji departed from Konoha when a body was recovered from the field. Shikamaru didn't know the woman personally, but he recognized her from ANBU and knew she had been part of the emergency team Neji went out with.

Shikamaru stopped being useful from that point forward. Tsunade was forced to provide him a mandatory leave of absence when the shadow ninja had nearly died on a simple retrieval scouting. She reprimanded him thoroughly and expressed how disappointed she was, but Shikamaru did not care. After that, he never left the apartment again. He couldn't take facing his friends and comrades; they would all want to ask how he was doing, if he was holding up alright. Shikamaru had already lost so much yet found solace with Neji Hyūga and to think that his best friend was at risk of being torn away from him too had left the shinobi a shadow of his former self.

Chōji stopped by twice with food which Shikamaru never touched. He had no appetite. A few others came and went, but none were ever let inside. Not even Naruto who considered Sasuke his best friend and probably found himself in a similar boat. Shikamaru felt guilty for not being able to offer comfort to the blonde. From outside his front door, he heard people asking if he was alright or telling him they understood what he was going through. No, they did not. He was madly in love with Neji, a thought he didn't like to linger on, but it was true none the less. They hadn't parted on bad terms, but the air between them was different last time they were together. Shikamaru had been a perfect ass, and now he might never get to see Hyūga again.

On the twenty-third day of Neji's absence there came a soft knock at the door, the polar opposite of the desperate rasps he'd grown used to. It made him curious enough to take a peek through the peephole. He was stunned to see Hinata Hyūga standing in the hallway glancing around nervously. Against his better judgment, Shikamaru opened the door and peered at her. She looked nothing like Neji, not to Shikamaru anyway. People were always comparing their likeness yet all he could see were their distinct differences.

"I'm worried, too." She conveyed after Shikamaru had let her inside.

He crossed his arms over his chest and studied the woman skeptically. Why was she here? Another spy for the Hyūga clan? Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets and slouched against the wall just beside the door regarding her with mild interest.

"Why?" Shikamaru questioned.

"H-He's my cousin." She stammered.

Funny how fast she could pull family ties as if that made them close as if that warranted her coming to their apartment where she had not been once since they'd moved in. Shikamaru wondered if she knew what the clan had done to Neji after joining ANBU. If she did know, he was sure she'd never stand up for Neji. That was not the sort of person she was and to be fair Neji wouldn't want her intervening on his behalf.

"My father…" She paused to fidget. "He has been meeting with Lord Hokage frequently."

Shikamaru's pulse sped just as his heart dropped causing an unusual buzz of emptiness to prickle at his skin. Hiashi Hyūga. The tactician had his suspicions that the urgent mission may have been orchestrated by the clan, mainly when the assignment bumped up in priority out of the blue. He convinced himself he was just paranoid, Hiashi would not involve so many innocent lives just to torture his nephew, right?

"Why are you telling me this?" Shikamaru asked, frowning lightly.

"Be… because father told the elders about you." Hinata took a deep breath and steadied her voice. "He didn't like your meddling."

"Then he _is_ the one who rigged Neji's missions," Shikamaru stated.

Hinata seemed conflicted as if she wanted to nod but knew she should not so she merely shifted her gaze. "You are a good friend, Shikamaru. No... nobody has ever defended Neji before."

"Including you, right?"

Gods, he couldn't stand the sound of himself being so confrontational and needlessly nasty to the woman. She'd come with good intentions, to enlighten Shikamaru there may be more going on beneath the surface than he realized and still his resentment for the clan and the hell they'd put Neji through managed to seep out.

"That's right," Hinata shamefully admitted as she clasped her hands in front of herself. "Neji is lucky to have you."

"Hinata, I harbor no ill-will towards you personally. However, your family inspires anger in me that nothing else is capable of. I _hate_ the Hyūga clan." Shikamaru almost felt bad when she winced. "I appreciate your candor, but please don't come here again."

She took the remark surprisingly well. He half expected the sensitive woman to be in tears. She gave a slight bow then made her leave. Shikamaru frowned; she'd been smiling on the way out which was far beyond bizarre. Perhaps she'd been seeking closure in her own way or something more. If Shikamaru misjudged and she'd honestly been there to collect intel he hoped she would report directly to her father. He hoped Hiashi Hyūga had the audacity to show up in person because Shikamaru was ready to tear the man to pieces. Shikamaru pressed himself into the wall and slid down to the floor with a long, deep sigh.

"Where are you, Nej?" He whispered aloud.


	46. Chapter 46

**_"My father would have liked you."_**

 ** _Shikamaru was leaning against an oak tree with his arms folded over his chest watching Neji who sat at the end of the river naked from the waist up and was currently untangling knots from his hair. Hyūga paused his ministrations to cast his opal eyes at Shikamaru, skimming over the younger man inquisitively._**

 ** _"Oh?" Neji spoke as his brow raised._**

 ** _Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, I think so."_**

 ** _"And why is that?" Neji prompted._**

 ** _"You're a lot like me." Shikamaru shrugged. "Except not lazy."_**

 ** _"Hn. That's all it takes to impress your father, hm?"_**

 ** _He hadn't given much thought to the specifics of why his father would like Neji; he just had a feeling the late Nara would. Partially because Shikamaru himself enjoyed Neji's company, but also his friend was the opposite of troublesome which Shikaku would appreciate. Something about the long-haired ninja made Shikamaru think about his father often, especially if they were playing shōgi together. In general, the opinion of Hyūga clan members was not favorable to almost everyone in the village, his father included. Once Shikamaru got to know Neji better and was exposed to his sarcastic sense of humor though, he wished he'd done so much sooner. His father was gone now, so it was a moot point yet he felt the need to let Neji know. Shikaku would have liked Neji very much._**

 ** _"So, Shikamaru," Neji's lips were quirked in a mischievous smile. "Am I to understand that you think of me as someone to take home to your parents?"_**

 ** _That was it, the part of Neji that Shikamaru found incredibly refreshing._**

 ** _"Just my old man. Ma is difficult." Shikamaru corrected._**

 ** _"You don't think she'd like me?" Neji sounded genuinely interested in the answer._**

 ** _"Ma doesn't like anybody. You're too polite anyway; she's used to the terrible Nara men." Shikamaru elaborated._**

 ** _Neji snorted. Shikamaru continued to watch his friend as he dipped his hands in the water and scooped some out to use in his matted locks. Somehow even with debris and tangles the brown mane still appeared immaculate. Shikamaru thought about what Neji's father might have been like if he'd lived, how Neji would've turned out. He didn't plan on telling his roommate anytime soon because he valued his life, but Shikamaru thought Hizashi's death in a weird way saved Neji's life. Yes, he had been exposed to hellacious torture amplified simply because he was Hiashi's nephew. And yes, losing his father had probably been the most devastating to happen to Neji._**

 ** _The way Shikamaru saw it though, all the rebellion and loathing Neji felt for the Hyūga clan spurred as a direct result of his father's passing. Had Hizashi lived on he would have very well raised Neji to be nothing more than a servant to the main house. Things would've happened to Hyūga that Shikamaru did not dare explore the possibilities of. They may not be sitting here together._**

 ** _"Aren't you going to wash your clothes?" Neji asked._**

 ** _Shikamaru looked down at the dirt, and blood spattered of his uniform, his nose wrinkled._**

 ** _"It's so troublesome." He complained, though his feet were already moving to the river._**

 ** _"Clean your shirt at the very least. You don't want to have to smell the dirt." Neji coaxed._**

 ** _"Really, Hyūga?" Shikamaru began, continuing after he'd lifted his shirt off. "Your biggest concern is the smell of dirt instead of blood?"_**

 ** _Neji's gaze held an odd intensity for a few moments before those moonstone orbs drifted away from Shikamaru's body and he offered a shrug. "Blood smells of iron, like our weapons. It doesn't bother me."_**

 ** _"You're so strange sometimes."_**

 ** _Shikamaru planned to dunk his shirt in the water, but instead, he yelped and went head first into the river after a helpful shove from Neji. He supposed he deserved it and if nothing else he didn't mind getting a little wet just to hear Hyūga's soothing laugh ringing in the air._**

The apartment vibrated as someone beat on Shikamaru's door for nearly a minute straight. He snapped bleary brown eyes around the room searching for his clock to check the time. Not even four in the morning. Whoever it was could burn in hell for all he cared, he needed to sleep. It was the only way he could see Neji's face anymore. He'd hoped that if he tugged a pillow over his head and ignored the intruder, they would just disappear. Unfortunately, the pounding resumed, louder this time and rattled the walls enough Shikamaru feared they might actually break the door down. He stomped out of his room to the door and yanked it open expecting to see one of his friends. Instead, he was met with the sight of Kakashi Hatake.

"Lady Tsunade has summoned for you," Kakashi said.

"What happened?" Shikamaru was already tugging his sandals on. "Where is he?"

Kakashi shook his head and beckoned for Shikamaru to follow. "Neji isn't back yet. We found Sasuke, though."

"What happened?" Shikamaru repeated.

"The details are fuzzy. Sasuke is in critical condition, horrible shape. We had to drag him back to the village kicking and screaming." Kakashi didn't sigh, but it sounded like he wanted to. "Found another dead body, haven't identified her yet."

The only relief Shikamaru received from those words was that the body belonged to a woman and therefore could not possibly be Neji. Sasuke would have to do for now. If anyone knew where Neji was it would be the Uchiha. Shikamaru didn't know what to expect when they arrived at the hospital, Kakashi's description of Sasuke's condition left a lot to be desired. Nothing could have prepared Nara for Uchiha's disfigured form. He held his breath as he skimmed the raven's body and various machines surrounding Sasuke's bedside.

"Nara," Tsunade greeted sternly. "You and Sasuke will work together to find the rest of the squad members who are still missing."

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru flicked his eyes to said man. "He's in no position to leave the hospital."

"And you are not in one to question my orders. Uchiha is the only survivor we've located thus far. He can take you back to the scene." Tsunade stated.

"It could take weeks for him to be stable enough to travel," Shikamaru argued.

"You need this, Shikamaru. You are dangerously close to losing your rank and being demoted. Sasuke will join you when I say he's ready. Do I make myself clear?" Tsunade snapped.

Shikamaru mirrored her glare but did not dare to test her any further; he knew when to fold.

"Yeah, I get it," Shikamaru muttered.

"I know Neji is your friend, and you are very close, but you are a ninja, Shikamaru Nara. Don't ever forget that duty comes first; the village comes first." Tsunade reminded him.

"Why are you sending me?"

Hinata already revealed to Shikamaru that her father had been meeting with Tsunade for some time although the details of those meetings were yet to be uncovered. Regardless, with Neji still not back and Sasuke's near death experience Shikamaru could not help but be suspicious as to what motivation Tsunade had to send him in the field. And with a man so battered.

"Your tactical skills are unrivaled. I fear you'll need them if there's going to be any success in retrieving your comrades." Tsunade paused and gave him a considerate stare. "I know you will go anyway; it's better if I assign you and avoid the hassle."

"…I see." Shikamaru nodded.

"Uchiha, since I can't trust you to stay put you will be under surveillance. I've already given very clear directives— you step one foot out of this room again, and we will use whatever force is necessary to make you stop." Tsunade delivered as her final word then stormed out of the room with Kakashi.

Either Kakashi hadn't known the whole story or intentionally left details out; no one had mentioned to Shikamaru that Sasuke was already a flight risk. How that was possible Shikamaru couldn't imagine since the ghastly pale ninja's legs were both in casts, not to mention Sasuke's left arm was bent in a way limbs should never be twisted. He did not have time for waiting around. Two ninjas dead and one not much better off did not kindle much hope in Shikamaru.

"Can you speak at all?" Shikamaru inquired, his voice low and very unsteady.

Sasuke hadn't taken his eyes off the ceiling since Shikamaru entered the room although he did frown at the question. Considering the tube stuffed down Sasuke's throat and the oxygen mask over his mouth the answer was probably a resounding no, or if Uchiha could talk, then it would be very little and incredibly strained. Good.

"Then you can just nod. Was Neji alive the last time you saw him?" Shikamaru asked.

Again, he received no answer, neither verbal nor physical. Shikamaru had run out of patience weeks ago.

"I don't need your help, Sasuke. Understand that all that matters to me is finding Neji and bringing him home." Shikamaru growled.

Sasuke finally met his gaze and Shikamaru would have sworn the raven-haired ninja had tears dotting the corners of his eyes. They stared one another down for what felt like an hour but was probably only a few minutes. Shikamaru listened to the steady beep of the heart monitor which was increasing in pace as was the rise and fall of Sasuke's chest. He did _not_ have time for this. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and stormed across the room until Sasuke half lunged out of bed and snatched his wrist, jerking Nara backward with a sturdy grip. The shadow wielder tried to yank away, but Sasuke only held tighter as he knocked the oxygen mask away with his free hand.

"Do... not... make no mistake," Sasuke panted around the tube in his mouth. "Of thinking you are the _only_ person who cares about Neji."

Until that moment Shikamaru believed that what transpired between Sasuke and Neji was purely physical, two attractive young men caught up in a raunchy fling. But the distraught expression etched into Uchiha's features, the pain in his voice, the bone-crushing manner in which he held Shikamaru still planted a new idea. _Love_. Somehow the shadow wielder became so caught up in his own obsession with Neji he'd stopped paying attention to the signs in front of him, maybe even stopped paying attention to Hyūga entirely apart from the things he wanted to see.

Gods how many times had he watched Sasuke press his fingertips to Neji's forehead? How often did a sentence begin with Sasuke's name or whereabouts? The teasing from Uchiha may have been nothing more than lighthearted distractions meant to throw Shikamaru off course, and oh boy had it worked. He could not possibly get in between them if there were feelings of love. Sending Naruto, which Shikamaru initially figured was Sasuke's cocky way of having the last word, seemed now to be a peace offering, a subtle way to ease the tension.

"I'm sorry," Shikamaru whispered. "You're right. When Tsunade clears you… we will work together as instructed."


	47. Chapter 47

Sleep betrayed Shikamaru by evading him entirely for the next five days. He'd already been getting very little rest since the ANBU team went missing, but now with Sasuke home and the notion that Neji was dead became a reality for Shikamaru, sleep was impossible. He busied himself around the apartment; the place had never been cleaner. When— not if— Neji came home he would surely be proud of the lazy shadow ninja for mustering up the motivation to make the place spotless. No one visited Shikamaru anymore probably with orders from Tsunade or having thought the better of it since he was spiraling out of control. The only person who could pull him back from the edge now wasn't in the village.

Dutifully, he visited Sasuke a few times each day for intervals no longer than fifteen minutes even if the dark-eyed ninja didn't seem to realize Shikamaru was there most of the time. Now and then he attempted to collect details about the mission, what had gone wrong, but Sasuke knew very little. The group had been separated relatively early on, blindsided and forced apart. The shadow manipulator got the distinct impression that the whole thing had been a setup and corruption ran much deeper than the Hyūga clan. Only after he'd ensured Neji's safety would Shikamaru trouble himself with piecing the facts together and investigating. After all, he'd need a fresh pair of eyes and Neji was the only person he could think of that came close to his level of intellect.

Shikamaru was laid on his back in his bed glaring at the ceiling, concentrating on his silent prayer for Hyūga to hold on just a little while longer. Sasuke's recuperation had a very long way to go. However, Tsunade made it clear more than once she was not above sending Uchiha on the field at less than half his best. Her priority was finding the rest of the missing ninjas. Shikamaru wondered what had happened between Sasuke and Tsunade for the man to fall from her good graces. The Hokage had taken a particular liking to Uchiha after his permanent return to Konoha, so her bitter behavior was indeed odd.

Keys jingling in the distance disturbed Shikamaru from his thoughts. Only one other person had the keys to their apartment. His pulse quickened so hard and so fast that he felt lightheaded as he rolled out of bed and stumbled into the living room just as the front door opened. Shikamaru's eyes doubled in size; he darted forward in time to catch Neji from collapsing to the floor.

"Shika... maru," Neji mumbled, grasping his friend's neck for support.

Shikamaru hauled them both straight up and wrapped Neji in his arms with a fierce grip, his hands desperately clutching to any inch of the older man he possibly could as he ducked his head into the crook of Hyūga's neck. The brunette was soaked to the bone, he'd been caught in the rain, but that didn't stop Shikamaru from sealing their bodies flush.

"I thought I'd _lost_ you," Shikamaru confessed squeezing Neji closer.

Neji shivered and offered no verbal response, but Shikamaru could read his friend's thoughts without needing words. The way Hyūga frantically clung to the back of his shirt, the steady beating of Neji's heart throbbing so hard Shikamaru would swear he could feel it hammering his own chest; everything about the prodigy's body language screamed relief. Neji did not expect to make it back. They sank into one another reveling in the quiet comfort of _home_ which had become more than just a building, more significant than their apartment. Home was with each other.

"How did you get here?" Shikamaru asked as he brushed the bridge of his nose along Neji's nape.

"Gaara," Neji said softly. "He found me near the sand village, and I was unconscious by then. His team brought me back and kept my existence undercover in case someone came to finish the job."

"He didn't inform the Hokage you were under his care?" Shikamaru was surprised.

"No, too risky. Once the fatal injuries had healed, I left to make the journey for Konoha. I had to deplete nearly all of my chakra to remain undetected." Neji revealed.

Shikamaru started, leaned back a fraction to see his friend as he smoothed his thumb over Neji's cheek. "Gods, Neji you could have died."

"There was no other way, Shikamaru." Neji insisted as he leaned forward, cinching their foreheads. "Our team was still being hunted; I couldn't risk traveling alone with full reserves. I would've been found."

"Gaara should've sent someone with you." Shikamaru pressed.

"That raises the same issue, you know," Neji said calmly.

"I know." And Shikamaru _did_ know, just the idea of Neji putting himself so close to death's door after exhausting his chakra made Nara's stomach do flips.

"The only trouble I encountered was a small group of ninjas who could only use taijutsu. The fight was unavoidable, but I got lucky." Hyūga stated.

"I'm sorry." Shikamaru captured Neji's eyes with his own and held them to convey his sincerity. "I should have gone with you. I should have been there."

"No, Shikamaru." Neji dismissed, gently smoothing a hand down Shikamaru's back. "I had to see you again; you're what kept me going. Knowing that coming back to Konoha meant I would find you is all the strength I needed to survive."

"I'm still sorry," Shikamaru mumbled ignoring the way his heart soared.

Neji nudged Shikamaru's cheek with his nose and lightly bumped their foreheads. "You have nothing to apologize for."

Shikamaru allowed himself to be drawn in and lost in Neji's eyes; guilt continued to lick at the corners of his mind. He could have lost Neji forever. Thinking about a life without Neji, without the only person who truly understood him, without his best friend ignited a searing pain in the belly of Shikamaru's lungs. He was unable to breathe as the idea consumed him, flashes of the disfigured Hyūga's tattered body flickered in his overactive mind telling tales of what could have been. Neji was alive, though. The first place Hyūga'd gone was their apartment to be with Shikamaru instead of seeking medical attention or finding Sasuke. Neji was _here_.

"Shikam—"

Shikamaru caught him in a blistering kiss, lips brushing softly but the possession was there pressing firm and sincere into Neji. Sasuke Uchiha be _damned_. Shikamaru's arms slid naturally around Neji's waist and to his surprise, Hyūga held the back of his head and kissed him in return. Shikamaru could swear his heart leaped into his throat at that moment, choking out all rational thoughts and dousing his ability to stop. He staggered forward bracing Neji against the door, kissing the older man breathless. The kiss, like many of their affectionate gestures, was frighteningly intimate beginning at the crest of their foreheads, branching to the brush of their noses and the graze of their chins. Their lips moved together, opened together and Nara immediately claimed the mouth parting for him forcing them both to exhale through their noses.

A surge of confidence rippled through Shikamaru when their hips brushed, and he felt Neji's cock growing hard against his own. There was no going back now. Neji fisted Shikamaru's shirt and heaved himself away from the door, blindly backing through the apartment. It felt like Neji might rip his shirt in half and although it shouldn't be anywhere near priority, Shikamaru liked this shirt. So, he broke the kiss just long enough to yank the garment up over his head in a blur so fast he wasn't sure it'd happened until he felt Neji's soft hands caressing his back, nails digging in threatening to mark his skin. Another rush of excitement clouded Shikamaru imagining Neji bruising his skin.

They managed to ease their way into Shikamaru's bedroom discarding clothes all the while until they were naked. Shikamaru tore from the kiss and knelt, grabbed the back of Neji's thighs and easily lifted his roommate up into another greedy tangle of tongue and teeth. He didn't miss the sound of Neji hissing as his cock grazed against Shikamaru's stomach. Gods, if this was a dream, Shikamaru didn't ever want to wake up. He crawled onto the bed haphazardly on his knees, somehow managing to keep Neji balanced around his waist letting their bodies bump together. They tipped forward crashing Neji's back into the wall and pinned him on Shikamaru's lap.

Only then did Shikamaru allow his hungry lips to travel down Neji's creamy smooth neck which Hyūga exposed further as his head rolled back. Neji snapped his hips forward and ground their erections in a slow roll that left Shikamaru seeing stars. Slender fingers weaved into the shadow wielder's bound locks to set them free then Neji's nails scraped his scalp a few times before yanking hard enough to earn a growl from Shikamaru. Neji continued to pull, tearing Shikamaru away from the juncture of Neji's neck and shoulder where he'd been sinking his teeth in. Neji meant to murmur an apology for being so rough but ended up calling Shikamaru's name instead; the younger man savored the pain and resisted Neji's firm grip to mouth butterfly kisses down the brunette's chest.

Neji's right arm slid down Shikamaru's back clawing red lines across his shoulder blades. Umber eyes took notice of the ugly black and blue bruises lining Hyūga's shoulder. He shifted his attention there instead, softly biting, kissing and licking until Neji was shaking in his arms. Neji slithered a hand between them and grabbed a hold of Shikamaru's cock, working his digits up and down the thick, engorged length. The action stilled Shikamaru completely. He pressed his brow to Neji's shoulder and wheezed a staggered breath. Gods, he felt like a pubescent teenager ready to burst.

"Shikamaru." Neji moaned low, his voice as strained as his cock.

Shikamaru half dove off the bed in search of the lube in his nightstand and by the time he'd gotten it his hands were quaking so much he couldn't even get the lid open. Neji laid a hand over Shikamaru's and smiled reassuringly, silently saying that it was alright and to just calm down. Shikamaru held his breath, overwhelmed by Neji's beauty amidst their moment of pleasure. Their lips barely touched, hovering into a sensual, deep and passionate kiss while they maneuvered opening the bottle together. Shikamaru took advantage of Neji being distracted by the kiss to slick his fingers and gently slid his index finger inside. Neji gasped breaking their lips to tip his head back and open his mouth in a silent screen.

Watching Neji's chest stammer and the way breaths kept catching in his throat was incredible for Shikamaru who could not tear his eyes away if he wanted to. Gradually he worked his finger in and out of Neji choosing to ignore the way in which is cock twitched, begging to be inside. Neji straightened his body a little and raised up on his knees to properly straddle Shikamaru with his arms braced on the younger's shoulders. He seized Shikamaru in a smoldering kiss just as another finger was shoved inside. Feeling around blindly, Neji finally found the lube and squeezed an ample amount on Shikamaru's cock then began to knead and rub to spread it thoroughly.

Shikamaru prayed that he wouldn't blow a load before getting inside Neji but when his skillful friend grazed the blunt end of his nail along the thick vein protruding from the underside of his cock a gush of precum oozes from his tip and Nara knows he's got to move fast. He tugged his fingers free, grabbed Neji's hips to help raise Hyūga over his cock and froze. Their eyes met for the first time since this started, clouds of lust swirling in both of their orbs, but Shikamaru saw something else in Neji he never had before. Wordlessly he asks for Hyūga's permission to continue. As much as he wants this and as much as he wants Neji if his best friend tells him right now to stop that's precisely what he'll do.

Neji shakes his head, slides his hands up Shikamaru's neck and cups his face then offers a languid kiss for an answer. Hyūga wasn't a vocal man, Shikamaru never expected the lewd sounds coming from Neji as he was lowered onto Nara's pulsing erection. It made him insane listening to Neji this way, moaning and gasping and whispering Shikamaru's name until he was seated entirely on the younger shinobi's lap. Shikamaru looped one arm around Neji's body and the other behind himself on the mattress to catch his weight as he leaned back and hung his head, eyes screwed tightly shut as the pressure surrounding his cock intensified. He knew better than to move, Neji needed time to adjust to his above average size, but damn it the way Hyūga kept clenching him made it difficult.

"Sh-shit, Neji," Shikamaru rasped as he bowed forward and tugged a hand through those long silky locks he'd been longing to touch for so long. "Neji relax, stop squeezing."

"I... I can't!" Neji gritted.

The poor thing was trying, Shikamaru acknowledged. He offered gentle kisses and rubbed Neji's back hoping to distract him from some of the pain. Neji's entire body trembled despite his best efforts of controlling himself.

"…You're so _hard_." Neji croaked.

So thick, so deep, so full.

"You're so soft." Shikamaru purred in his ear.

So tight, so wet, so _hot._

"Move," Neji begged, digging his nails into Shikamaru's forearms. "Please."

Shikamaru started rutting upward, thrusting rough enough to make Neji bounce, their skin slapped as Hyūga wound his hips grinding onto Shikamaru to push him deeper, force in him harder. Shikamaru sloped forward to plant his forearms on the wall, inclining them ever so slightly with Neji still in his lap. Neji's arms stayed tight around Shikamaru's neck, using the younger's shoulders for leverage to pivot his hips. Shikamaru knew he couldn't last much longer, not when the whole room smelled like sex, smelled like them, like _Neji Hyūga._ Not with Neji's searing grip raking across his scalp, digging into his back to split the skin. Not with those long, gorgeous legs wrapped so tightly around Shikamaru's body, bouncing every time he thrust inside Neji.

Neji, the person Shikamaru loved and desired more than anyone else in the world. Neji who was calling his name in between bites and bruising sucks to Shikamaru's neck. No, he would not last long at all. Hyūga trailed his lips to Shikamaru's earlobe, flicked the earring with his tongue then started sucking on the sensitive skin. The shred of restraint that'd been left in Shikamaru dissolved at that moment, he snatched up a fistful of Neji's hair and pulled to expose Hyūga's throat where he promptly sank his teeth. His skin tingled when Neji cried out encouraging him to tug harder and slip his tongue over the burning flesh.

Neji's grip slackened, he thudded into the wall catching himself on Shikamaru's wrists. His back arched beautifully, sealing their stomachs together as his face twisted with carnal pleasure. Shikamaru stared in awe as Neji's stunning eyes started to roll, pale cheeks dusted with rose and once more the shadow ninja's name tumbled from Hyūga's swollen lips erotically zealous. He didn't even notice Neji's cum leaking onto his stomach, far too preoccupied with his own orgasm as he gave a few final pounds, rigorously spreading his seed inside Neji.

Shikamaru held Neji's face as their foreheads touched, Hyūga's grip on his wrists didn't loosen as they collapsed backward on the bed, Shikamaru pinned with Neji across his stomach. Neji hummed as their lips glued in frantic, messy kisses. Shikamaru's cock gradually slid out as he softened, semen gushing from Neji. It was a sight he would love to see, Neji's sexy ass dripping with his cum. He kissed harder, fingers combing into Neji's smooth tresses. When the lip lock finally broke their foreheads did not and instead their eyes engaged in a lazy staring match while coming down from the height of release together.

As they laid there Shikamaru began to notice Neji's injuries better— his right shoulder plenty bruised, there were cuts and scars littering Neji's arms and chest, the backs of his legs were mangled and perhaps had been broken at some point. Shikamaru felt sick with guilt. A gentle finger on his chin forced him from the analysis, dark eyes meeting the arresting pair watching him.

"Focus only on me." Neji requested softly.

"Oh, I am. Believe me." Shikamaru assured. "You need a hospital."

"In the morning." Neji rejected.

Shikamaru was disappointed when Neji raised from his chest, figuring they would probably go their separate ways now until he felt tender lips working down the center of his body. He watched in awe as Neji descended lower, tongue swiping over his sweaty skin, licking up his own cum to clean Shikamaru. Instinctively, Shikamaru slid a hand into Neji's hair, gathering the brown locks out of the way. Neji flicked his eyes up appreciatively, but Shikamaru did not miss the naughty gleam. It only lasted a few seconds. Neji drew Shikamaru's soft cum covered cock into his mouth, thoroughly coating it with saliva as he gave one long hard suck then withdrew.

 _Breathe_ Shikamaru's brain screamed to his lungs which refused to cooperate. Neji busied himself lapping under Shikamaru's belly button. Shikamaru could only focus on the image of Neji's pretty, chaffed lips wrapped around a painfully hard cock, choking as he sucked Nara off.

" _Neji_ ," Shikamaru pleaded in a warning tone.

Neji chuckled but obeyed, he climbed onto Shikamaru again and was promptly yanked down for a sloppy kiss. They kissed fierce, desperate and hot-blooded, then languid and steady with their lips lingering in between playful bites. Neither was willing to stop for longer than a few seconds only to catch a breath then their lips were joined again. Shikamaru's mouth was actually starting to hurt, his jaw was tense, and even though by now they were doing little more than pressing their swollen mouths together chastely Shikamaru did not want it to end.

"Stay with me." Shikamaru slid his tongue deep in Neji's mouth, kissing him senseless in hopes of swaying the older man. "Stay with me tonight."

Neji never received an opportunity to answer; his lips were assaulted by Shikamaru's new burst of determination. Shikamaru held Neji close to his body and rolled them over, butterflies instantly filling his chest when Hyūga agreed with a moan. He could feel Neji smiling, and it prompted Shikamaru to smile, too. Their smiles turned into chuckles, morphed into soft laughter, not that anything was funny, but they were both so happy it was the only way to express themselves.

"You should get some rest," Shikamaru muttered reluctantly.

"Yeah…" Neji didn't want to admit it, but exhaustion would soon overcome his consciousness. "You too."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Shikamaru settled himself beside Neji and after taking a moment to appreciate the way Hyūga's exquisite chocolate brown tresses fanned across the mattress he began stroking through the sweaty tangle until they were both sound asleep.


	48. Chapter 48

The morning after their first time together should have had Shikamaru waking up feeling more powerful than any of the Kages. He should have been grinning ear to ear like some sort of lovesick fool because yes, he had slept with Neji Hyūga. But when he awoke the next day at some ungodly hour with Neji sound asleep on his chest he was overwhelmingly plagued by guilt like he had never known before. What had they done? More to the point what had _he_ done? Carefully, Shikamaru began the surprisingly strategic and challenging process of worming his way out from under Neji without waking the older man so he could slip out of the bedroom.

On his way to the bathroom, he retrieved the boxers he'd lost last night and shimmied into them. In spite of Neji's tantalizing tongue cleaning the night before his stomach was still very sticky although he didn't mind the feeling too much. Shikamaru sighed as he came face to face with his reflection in the mirror. Last night was the level of beautiful intimacy he'd been dreaming of for so long, and still, his subconscious insisted on reminding him about Sasuke Uchiha. The man would be devastated once he found out. When he returned to his room, he wasn't surprised to find Neji already awake, although the ninja had yet to move from the pillow Shikamaru'd replaced himself with.

"I thought you liked sleeping in," Neji groggily complained as he rubbed his eyes.

"We have to talk about Sasuke." Shikamaru figured the best way to handle the situation was head-on, no use in beating around a bush.

"Wow," Neji narrowed his eyes. "You sure know how to put on the charm. First thing in the morning and you're already bringing up someone else's name."

"What will you tell him?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji frowned as Shikamaru finally moved to the foot of the bed. "I don't have to tell him anything."

"That's not right, Neji." Nara shook his head.

"It's none of his business." Neji's frown deepened.

"I'll take the blame, Neji," Shikamaru said. "Tell him it's my fault."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Neji demanded.

"I'm talking about you and Sasuke." Shikamaru nearly sighed.

"Shikamaru, what _about_ Sasuke?" He did nothing to hide his confusion.

Shikamaru stared at Neji pointedly. "You're in love."

"I beg your unbelievable pardon?"

Their eyes met in a rare clash of opposing emotions as Neji sat up to be level with Shikamaru. Nara couldn't imagine a reason why Neji would deny it, and it wasn't like he was asking for clarification, he already knew the truth.

"Come on, Neji." He urged. "I saw him kiss you."

"Kiss me?" A light bulb went off suddenly, and Neji chuckled, averting his eyes. "So that's what that was about. You think I'm in love with Sasuke?"

"Well, I mean it makes sense. You two have so much in common." Shikamaru replied.

"Yes, we do have a lot in common." Neji agreed.

The answer shouldn't have deflated Shikamaru in any way, and yet somehow, he found himself sinking even lower with Neji's confirmation. Uncomfortable silence engulfed them. Shikamaru wondered if making Neji think about Sasuke so soon was a bad idea. Maybe Neji would regret them having slept together now if he focused too much on how Sasuke would be affected. Although it made Shikamaru shameful to admit to himself, he knew that he would do it again if given a chance without regard for what kind of person that made him or how much it might hurt Uchiha.

"Do you want to know when I realized I was in love?" Neji offered.

 _No_ is what Shikamaru should have said, but instead, he shrugged and answered, "Sure."

"I had just come home from a devastating mission, you know the kind that gives you nightmares, and you can't shake it for weeks, sometimes months." Neji began. "While I was doubting myself, my abilities and self-worth I was reminded that I had a duty to fulfill."

Shikamaru stayed mute despite the storm raging in his mind.

"A promise was made to me. A promise to find whoever was responsible manipulating me, to bring them to justice." Neji waited patiently for Shikamaru to look him in the eyes again. "And just like that, I recognized that I had fallen completely for the only person who has ever cared enough to see me for who I am, beneath all the layers and the masks and the personas. We were on the rooftop, do you remember? You held my hand so tight..."

" _What?"_ Shikamaru's throat was entirely dry.

"You stupid, stupid, Nara." Neji chuckled. "Sasuke is my best friend."

"But… you were _kissing_ him." Shikamaru shot back lamely, still trying to wrap himself around the idea that Neji wanted him the same way.

"If you had seen the whole moment you would know that's not true. I broke his nose for attempting something so foolish. Now that I know why he did it I may just break it again." Neji pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"That night in the apartment… Sasuke is always making passes at you and..." Shikamaru didn't know where to go with his argument.

"Shikamaru, Sasuke is asexual." Neji seemed surprised that he didn't already know this. "He has no desire to have sex with me or anyone else for that matter."

" _What?"_ Shikamaru felt like a parrot. "Do his groupies know? Can I tell them?"

Neji snorted a laugh. "You're such a fool."

"I don't understand. He had me convinced that he wanted to be with you." Shikamaru insisted. "Is he… does he date?"

"Sasuke is also aromantic, he probably always has been. But there isn't anyone alive who can make Sasuke happy. Part of him died with Itachi. He loved his brother with all his heart, that love was used to manipulate him, and in the end, he lost the only person who mattered." Neji replied.

And here Shikamaru had thought Neji was the best yet-to-be-discovered actor he'd ever met, apparently that title belonged to Sasuke Uchiha with not a romantic or sexual bone in his being yet had managed to convince Nara he had both.

"You're in love with me?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji gave a small shrug and a vulnerable smile. "It appears that way."

"And I'm in love with you?"

"Are you asking me?" Neji blinked. "I certainly hope so. Otherwise…"

"I am." Shikamaru reaffirmed.

"Then what do I have to say to get you back in bed?" Neji raised a brow.

Shikamaru fell to his knees on the mattress in front of Neji, cupped his cheeks and crushed their lips together fervently. Their mouths parted simultaneously, tongues coiling briefly as Shikamaru wrapped his arms tight around Neji's body and Hyūga's fingers sank into his back pressing their chests together so hard neither could breathe properly. Not that Shikamaru cared about anything so troublesome as breathing anyway. Unbelievable. He had misread all the signs, all the subtle gestures and the more prominent ones to be nothing more than friendly affection between two people who could never communicate with words. Every time they touched sparked a flame in Shikamaru, and now he knew he wasn't the only one burning alive. Shikamaru groaned and forced Neji to lay back on the bed, quickly tangling their legs while letting his hands roam and squeeze any part of the Hyūga he so desired.

"Ow!" Neji yelped suddenly.

Shikamaru snapped back breathless, blinking away the haze in his eyes to study the man beneath him looking for signs of injury. He frowned catching sight of a red mark creasing from the base of Neji's throat down his right shoulder which hadn't been there last night. Neji scowled and cupped a hand to his neck, but it was already too late.

"You need the hospital." Shikamaru held no negotiation in his voice.

Neji sighed. "Alright."

* * *

"Sasuke."

The raven twisted his head around fast enough to get whiplash upon hearing the familiar voice; his obsidian eyes threatened to pop from their sockets if they got any bigger. Neji offered a subtle smile and closed the door behind himself as he entered the room. Sasuke looked terrible even though Shikamaru said he'd been in the village for eight days now receiving medical attention. It didn't surprise Neji; he had suffered enough injuries of his own to be laid up for the better part of two weeks while in the sand village. Sasuke made a motion for him to come closer which Neji obliged to, approaching until he'd nearly bumped into the hospital bed and Uchiha could reach out to poke his forehead.

"I missed you too, Sasuke." Neji conveyed.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke's voice was weak, but at least he no longer had a tube wedged down his throat.

"Recovering in the sand village, it was closer than Konoha for me," Neji explained.

"Damn it, Gaara should have sent a report." Sasuke seethed.

"You know he couldn't, Sas. We might all be dead if he'd given away my position." Neji reasoned.

Sasuke sighed and lowered his hand giving a solemn nod even if he didn't like the way things had played out.

"There's a war coming, Sasuke," Neji stated. "The way the Akatsuki is growing and whatever is going on inside the village… something isn't right."

"I think I may be too old to survive another war." Sasuke jibed.

Neji, unimpressed, pinched Sasuke's nose and said, "Dying is not an option, Uchiha."

"I know, I know." Sasuke swatted his hand away. "And believe me as soon as I get out of the hospital my new priority is investigating from the top down."

"Be wary, Sasuke. We don't know who is involved." Neji cautioned.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked suddenly. "Shikamaru has been out of his mind with grief for you."

"I've already seen Shikamaru," Neji spoke smoothly.

Understanding passed between them, earning a wry smirk from Sasuke.

"Cleared up all that confusion, did you?" The teasing tone in his voice was not unnoticed.

"After I convinced him that you and I were _not_ screwing around on the side, yes," Neji said.

"Well, I'm glad my little charade brought you two together," Sasuke stated smugly.

"Don't test me, Uchiha. I won't hesitate to break your nose a second time." Neji threatened.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sasuke chuckled.

"Right. I must bid you farewell before the nurses find me. Unfortunately, I'll be staying overnight. It seems I've been deemed a flight risk, so I imagine they're checking my room ever so often." Neji was more than just annoyed with being babysat.

Sasuke tapped his fingers to Neji's forehead again. "I'm glad you're home, Neji."

"As am I for you, Sasuke."

* * *

When Shikamaru opened Neji's door, he expected to see the man laid in the hospital bed. Instead, he spotted Hyūga standing at the window glaring outside. He noticed Neji hadn't bothered to change into the hospital gown he'd been given either. Typical. He cleared his throat as he stepped inside and shut the door, Neji's moonstone orbs took only a fraction of a second to capture him. They crossed the room and met one another in the middle, Shikamaru grabbed the front of Neji's Hyūga robes, and Neji held the back of Nara's neck as their foreheads connected.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long," Shikamaru apologized. "Tsunade has assigned me to the recon team now that you're back."

He prayed Neji wouldn't ask him to stay because he already did not wish to go on the mission for a number of reasons, the main one being the man he was currently gazing at. But Neji would never ask for something he knew he wasn't supposed to. They were not afforded the luxury of picking and choosing which assignments to accept. It did not matter how badly they would rather stay together for a few days, shut out the rest of the world and find themselves again; duty always came first. Instead of answering, Neji kissed Shikamaru lightly, barely grazing their lips together.

Shikamaru understood the silent message perfectly— Neji did _not_ want Shikamaru to leave but had accepted there wasn't another option. So, he pressed his lips back maintaining a delicate balance in their kiss, letting Neji know he would be home as soon as possible and not a minute later. They knew better than to make promises about coming back to one another out loud, so he sealed it between their lips instead. He held the base of Neji's neck, stroking slow and soothingly across the pulse point he felt racing under his touch.

"Shikamaru," Neji whispered before catching the man's bottom lip between his own.

"What is it, Nej?" Shikamaru husked in return, eyes fluttering open.

Neji drug his teeth across the lip and released it only once satisfied he'd left a bruise. "It's you and me now, right?"

"Yes," Shikamaru said without hesitation. "It always has been."

"I'm not a patient man, Nara." Neji sounded stern, serious, but he was smiling as their noses touched. "Don't make me come find you out there."

"I won't. I promise you, Neji Hyūga."


	49. Chapter 49

Shikamaru groaned as he pulled off his vest and dropped it on the floor knowing damn well he would hear an earful from Neji if the brunette saw the dirty garment anywhere other than a hamper. It would have to wait. His muscles ached from the strain of carrying his fallen comrades home, and his thighs burned because he had practically sprinted back to the apartment. Shikamaru vaguely registered he might want to consider brushing up on his endurance training later on. He tugged off the remainder of his clothes then ducked into the bathroom to at the very least rinse off; he couldn't get in bed with this much dirt on his skin.

Fortunately, he'd left a change of clothes in the bathroom by accident the last time he was home, so he didn't need to trouble himself by going to his bedroom first. He figured Neji must have been away on a mission, the man was a light sleeper and surely would've met Shikamaru in the living room if he was home. They hadn't seen one another since the hospital a week ago. Once he was good and clean, Shikamaru ventured to his room and stopped in the doorway. The Hyūga was already curled up in Shikamaru's bed.

It was stupid considering that they had already had sex, already admitted to being in love with each other and already established themselves as being in a relationship, but when Shikamaru saw Neji lying there, he could feel his pulse quicken and a broad smile spread his lips. It was good to be home. Carefully he climbed into bed, surprised to hear faint snores sounding from Neji— the man never slept through disturbances. As if right on cue, Neji started and blinked himself awake as Shikamaru laid behind him and encircled an arm around the shinobi's waist. Neji hummed and pressed his weight into Shikamaru, a silent greeting for the man he'd been missing so much.

"Damn Hyūga." Shikamaru teased before pressing a kiss to the shell of Neji's ear. "We sleep together one time, and you're already taking over my bedroom."

Neji snorted and lightly pinched Shikamaru's arm. "Consider yourself lucky, bedding a Hyūga even once gives you bragging rights."

Shikamaru rested his chin on Neji's shoulder and squeezed the elder's body closer to his own. "Believe me I fully intend to brag about you every chance I get."

"Not right away, Shikamaru," Neji mumbled, clearly still fighting sleep.

"Of course not, sneaking around is going to be plenty of fun. Even if we never do it again, I'll brag about it until my very last breath." Shikamaru vowed.

"We'll be doing it again," Neji reassured. "Just not tonight. I'm exhausted."

"I know, I'm sorry for waking you up." Shikamaru apologized.

"Don't be." Neji turned around in Shikamaru's arms to lay on his back, his opal eyes finding the brown pair easily. "How did the mission go?"

Shikamaru combed stray strands of hair from Neji's face. "We found the rest of your teammates. Only one survivor."

"That makes three out of eight, not very good odds." Neji shifted his eyes and frowned.

"Neji, I'm going to be completely selfish and you may hate me for it, but you know I don't like to beat around the bush. It's too troublesome. I don't give a damn about the odds; you're the only person I need to keep coming back." Shikamaru waited patiently for Neji to return his stare. "I don't wish anyone dead. But if it's you or a hundred others…"

Neji hooked an arm around Shikamaru's neck and brought him down for a chaste kiss.

"Don't say it," Neji whispered against Shikamaru's lips.

"You know it's the truth, Neji," Shikamaru quietly spoke as he stroked up and down Neji's side.

"And you know I feel the same way. We aren't _supposed_ to." Hyūga sighed.

"Maybe this is why many of our ANBU comrades are single." Shikamaru mused aloud.

"That, and they don't have the time." Neji pointed out.

"You're right. We're going to be just as busy… that won't be a problem, will it?" Shikamaru asked.

"We fell for one another despite how involved we are in our careers. We don't have expectations to spend every waking minute together." Neji shook his head as he traced a digit down the bridge of Shikamaru's nose. "I don't care where you spend your time, so long as you always bring your heart home to me."

Shikamaru drew in a stuttered breath and silently cursed himself when he felt his face growing hot. "When did you become so smooth?"

"You've always appreciated my verbal intelligence, Nara." Neji reminded.

"Yeah," Shikamaru kissed Neji's throat. "You got me there."

"Shikamaru," Neji warned as another kiss was placed on his neck.

"Hn?" Shikamaru hummed, trailing open mouth kisses along the creamy column exposed for him so nicely.

"Shikamaru." He repeated firmer this time, although his fingers were already massaging Shikamaru's scalp.

"You make it difficult to stop, you know." Shikamaru teased, chuckling as he nipped Neji's collarbone. "And you certainly don't sound like you really want me to. What am I supposed to believe, Hyūga?"

Neji gripped the dark strands between his fingers and pulled, steering Shikamaru away from his throat to crush their lips in a slow, sweet, tantalizing kiss. Shikamaru ghosted his hands down either of Neji's sides, brushing over the man's hips to the backs of his legs where he began massaging. Neji jerked back suddenly and seized both of Shikamaru's wrists. They stared at one another, Shikamaru confused and Neji slightly embarrassed. If he were the kind of man who blushed easily, Shikamaru imagined Hyūga's cheeks would've probably been glowing.

"Not there," Neji said simply.

Shikamaru raised a brow. "The back of your thighs? That's a sensitive spot for you?"

"Maybe," Hyūga grumbled.

"Good to know, I'll store that information away for later." Shikamaru chuckled then pressed a light kiss on Neji's forehead.

"Nara, I'm warning you that if you tease me about this, I will make your life a living hell." Neji threatened.

"Oh, I believe you. The only thing I plan on doing is exploiting that information for my own personal use." Shikamaru said, grinning ear to ear.

"Tch, troublesome." Despite the words though Neji was smirking.

"Wait a minute." Shikamaru sat up a bit more to stare down at Neji's body. "Are you wearing _my_ shirt?"

Neji blinked a few times in silence. "It's not what you think."

"Damn, Hyūga! You steal my clothes; you take over my bed!" Shikamaru snorted.

"There was a leak in my bedroom and everything flooded, that's the real reason I'm sleeping in here." Neji defended. "And my clothes, unfortunately, were soaked as well, so I didn't have a choice."

"You can admit it; you wanted to wear my clothes." Shikamaru taunted.

"…I am not opposed to wearing your things, but that's not the reason I took your clothes." Neji insisted.

"You're so… polite? Well mannered? Even in a time like this, you sound proper." Shikamaru observed.

"That is a bad thing?" Neji assumed.

"Gods no. It's one of the things I enjoy about you the most. Call it a quirk." Shikamaru said.

"Hn. Then you're not upset?" Neji asked just to be sure.

"You can have anything of mine you want, Nej. It's all stuff; I don't care." Shikamaru replied.

Neji grunted as he rolled himself over on his side again, scooting back enough to tuck into Shikamaru's chest, the shadow wielder immediately wrapped an arm around him once more. Hyūga glanced down at the hand resting on his stomach. Intimacy was not something he had training or experience in, apart from the moments prior he had shared with Shikamaru. His ninja instincts were sounding every alarm in his body, warning him how dangerous it could be lying next to someone. His Hyūga upbringing disagreed with the arm across his body; he could almost hear his uncle chastising him for being so weak. Neji rolled his eyes, laid his hand on top of Shikamaru's and laced their fingers together hoping to shut up his doubts. He muttered something under his breath then that Shikamaru didn't catch.

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked, his heart still fluttering because of their joined hands.

"I said," Neji took a breath. "It smells like you."

"My shirt?" Shikamaru was confused.

"Yes. And your blankets and your pillows. Everything in here smells just like you." Neji elaborated.

"Well, it _is_ my room." Shikamaru jibed.

"It helped me sleep while you were gone," Neji admitted. "It felt like you were here with me."

Shikamaru's smile softened as he ducked his head to the back of Neji's neck and closed his eyes, clinging to the older shinobi with all his might. Why the hell had it taken them so long to figure out their mutual feelings for one another? There was nothing to be done about it now, and Shikamaru wasn't one to dwell on the past, but he felt like such a fool for missing time with Neji. Moments like this, private and tender and vulnerable. He realized there were so many layers still covering Hyūga he'd yet to uncover or see exposed. His heart pittered off beat at the thought; he could not wait to discover more of Neji.

"Don't even think about making a tasteless joke right now."

Shikamaru had to laugh, Neji knew him so well. "I won't, I promise."

"Troublesome Nara," Neji grumbled, plucking idly at Shikamaru's fingers.

He could get used to this, Shikamaru thought. Coming home after a grueling mission, which he scarcely recalled the details of now, to snuggle up in bed with the long-haired beauty made all the troubles in the world well worth his while. Neji had always been a different person around Shikamaru, that was a given from their very first meeting once the understanding between them was established. Now though, Hyūga had managed to shed another facade, drop a few more walls to let Shikamaru in somewhere no one else had ever been allowed before. Shikamaru's chest swelled with pride to know these depths of Neji.

"Neji," He called suddenly.

"Hmn?" Hyūga shifted a little.

Shikamaru withdrew from Neji's neck and once more leaned over the elder's shoulder. This time, however, he laid with their cheeks brushing, his lips touching the ninja's neck subtly.

"Tell me about your father." Shikamaru requested quietly.

Neji's whole body tensed instantly and if not for the robust and persistent arm holding him in place he may have bolted out of the room purely on instinct. He remained still however and took a few moments to collect himself, a small voice in the back of his head reminded him that it was _Shikamaru_ asking the question, not an enemy or an extortionist. The question of what could he say about Hizashi Hyūga settled in Neji's mind. He'd been only a boy when he lost his father, but the impression was strong enough to last a lifetime.

"My father was kind." Neji finally answered.

"He sounds wonderful." Shikamaru breathed in his ear.

Neji didn't expect to feel a weight lifted off his chest and yet somehow, he was relieved. He didn't know if it was Shikamaru's reaction bringing ease to his soul or maybe just talking about Hizashi for the first time in his life with a person who wanted nothing from him in return, didn't plan to do anything malicious with the information.

Hyūga turned his head, their noses grazed, and their eyes met in a dangerously spirited stare. "What else do you want to know?"

Shikamaru guided a hand up Neji's neck to his cheek and dipped down to claim the lips waiting for him. He could taste the surrender on Hyūga's tongue as the older man gave himself to the exchange, lips parting in perfect sync. They kissed with open mouths eager but leisurely, tasting each other without devouring or demanding dominance. Shikamaru captured Neji's upper lip between his own and pressed forward, sucking until it was swollen and glistening with saliva. Only then did he release and swap a few soft pecks with Hyūga while he smoothed his thumb across Neji's cheek repeatedly.

" _Everything._ "


	50. Chapter 50

A puff of white smoke gusted around the shadow user's face as he exhaled, cigarette still trapped loosely between his lips. There wasn't a single cloud in sight which made lounging on the roof a bit dull, but he couldn't smoke inside the apartment and couldn't be bothered to find anything else to entertain himself. Stars would have to do for now. Shikamaru was just grateful to be home and not on the field for once. Lately, his missions came back to back with nearly no downtime in between. Not that the assignments had been challenging, the ranks were low enough, and he usually had a reasonably capable team under his command. He still longed to be home in his bed instead if for no other reason than to relax his mind.

Physically, Shikamaru maintained a decent condition. Continuously relying on his above average calculations for ANBU and as Tsunade's tactician sapped him of more energy than he'd accounted for. Shikamaru felt Neji's chakra nearby and briefly entertained the notion of flicking his cigarette away so he wouldn't be scolded, but Neji would still know he'd been smoking and he wasn't in the mood to waste. Why he continued to smoke Shikamaru didn't have an explanation for. The cancer sticks brought him minimal comfort save for when he was reminded of Asuma. For the most part, though he did it out of habit.

"Smoking is bad for you."

Shikamaru wryly smiled as Neji sat beside him. Hyūga plucked the cigarette from Shikamaru's mouth, and instead of throwing it off the roof he held it to his own lips and took a long, deep drag. The younger man watched him slightly surprised. Neji did not smoke, he had only done so once in his life, and that was with Shikamaru at the impromptu funeral for Asuma. And just like back then Shikamaru found that Neji didn't lose even an ounce of his regality or elegance with the disgusting stick in his mouth. They sat together in silence as Neji continued to smoke, his eyes trained anywhere but Nara's face which wasn't a good sign, but Shikamaru was a patient man. After a while, when nearly half the cigarette was gone, Neji handed it back to his lover and let out a deep sigh.

"I missed you," Neji admitted quietly.

He sounded different somehow, far away despite sitting directly beside the shadow wielder. Shikamaru brushed his knuckles down Neji's side.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm better now." Neji finally looked at Shikamaru and did his best to smile.

Shikamaru's chest constricted. "Nej…"

Without another word, he sat up, tossed the cigarette away, guided his fingers into the brunette's silky mane and drew Neji close until their foreheads were touching. Later he could ask for specifics about the mission, once Hyūga had his bearings back. Shikamaru knew not too deep down that Hiashi more than likely had a hand in whatever tragedy Neji had been through. His patience for the Hyūga clan was wearing thin. Neji nudged their lips together gently, kissing Shikamaru to bring them both out of the dark corners of their minds and back to reality. Back to each other. Nara smiled at the feather-light sensation in his chest, one which only Neji could beguile from him. As he combed his fingers further up Hyūga's scalp, he found something damp and sticky and immediately wrenched back.

"Gods Neji," Shikamaru rasped, withdrawing his hand. "You're bleeding."

"Damn it; I thought it had stopped," Neji grumbled.

Shikamaru frowned as he moved to his knees and got behind Neji, easily scooping the dark tresses aside to inspect the source. Fortunately, the injury wasn't his head, but the back of Hyūga's shirt was entirely soaked in blood. His breath stammered as he brushed trembling fingers down Neji's spine.

"Neji," Shikamaru whispered despite his throat tightening.

"Please don't ask me to go to the medical unit." Neji closed his eyes. "Not tonight."

"…Come inside; I'll get the kit."

They were terrible for one another when it came to things like this, enforcing proper medical attention. But he understood Neji was exhausted both physically and mentally, the last thing he wanted to do was cause any more strain. When he cut open the ninja's shirt though, he bit his tongue to keep from letting out a wail of disgust. The slashes across Neji's body were not unlike many he'd seen before; there appeared to be more blood than injuries. His concern was on the black and blue splotches starting at the nape of Hyūga's neck and disappearing somewhere beneath the hem of his pants. It looked like someone had used Neji as a punching bag.

"It's been a while since I've gotten one of your patch jobs." Neji attempted to lighten the air when Shikamaru had stared too long.

"I'd like it if you didn't need another one anytime soon," Shikamaru replied.

Shikamaru steeled his mind to the task at hand although he was perfectly capable of focusing on multiple problems at once he knew he could not afford to give much attention to the bruises. What had been was already done, he couldn't change the past no matter how badly he wished to. He could, however, invest his energy in getting a hold of the son of a bitch who'd done it and give them similar treatment.

"My clan has summoned me for a meeting tomorrow," Neji revealed.

Shikamaru clenched his jaw. What a coincidence. Neji came home beaten and battered then the Hyūga clan just so happened to require his presence?

"I'm going with you." It was not a request or a question.

Neji turned suddenly almost making Shikamaru wedge the needle too deep. "Absolutely not, Shikamaru. I know for a fact Hiashi does not like you, I can't risk it. And if he finds out that we are together there's no telling what he'll do."

He wanted to look away from the brunette, but as per usual, he was stunned in place by the pale lilac orbs gazing at him. Shikamaru sighed as he inclined his head giving silent agreement not to interfere. If it would cause Neji more trouble, it wasn't worth it. He shut his eyes and bent closer, pressing his chin to Neji's shoulder to communicate his dissatisfaction with the entire situation. Neji knew, he always knew, so he tapped their temples together and prayed for them both. Shikamaru cast his eyes down Hyūga's pale chest and nearly gasped; the bruises continued over Neji's ribs, stomach, shoulders, biceps— everywhere he looked he saw marks.

"Don't think about it," Neji begged, foreseeing Shikamaru's mind creating graphic depictions of what may have happened. He tilted his head and kissed the younger man's cheek, murmuring, "Please don't."

Too late. He couldn't stop himself from conjuring scenarios of Neji being abused. By who and with what didn't matter, every image ended the same with Neji in front of him a purple mess. Shikamaru shut his eyes like that could force his brain to cease function, and when that didn't work, he distracted himself by kissing Neji, fierce and chaste lips seeking comfort.

"Neji, I have to ask you about the curse seal. I know it's none of my business." Shikamaru said.

"You can ask me anything, and I will always give you an honest answer. I don't want secrets between us. It is not in my nature to divulge, so don't expect me to come forward on my own." Neji warned.

Shikamaru nodded. "How long has he been resealing you?"

"Since the beginning, since my father died." Neji chewed the corner of his lip. "It started the night he was killed, I just didn't realize that's what was happening."

"Why?" Shikamaru croaked.

"Hiashi likes to reinforce his power, but I serve multiple purposes which is why the ceremony is held in the Hyūga hall where all members can attend," Neji explained.

"Others come to _watch_ you be tortured?" Shikamaru swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I am not well liked, Shikamaru, I mentioned that to you once. It applies beyond my comrades. The branch house has always believed I am favored and given special treatment, many of them resent me. The main house was never allowed to touch me or abuse their powers." Neji clarified. "This satisfies everyone; Hiashi can show off, the branch gets proof of me being punished, and the main house takes pleasure seeing me suffer."

A billion questions more wanted to tumble from Shikamaru, but he held them in place for the time being to process what he knew thus far. How the hell any of the Hokages hadn't seen the Hyūga clan's behavior as more than just a family taking care of their own business was far beyond Shikamaru's capability to understand. And why everyone hated Neji he still didn't get, and he wasn't biased. Long before they'd developed feelings or even became friends Shikamaru did not mind Neji, had no opinions one way or another. Neji's father died when he was only four years old— what the hell could you hate a four-year-old for enough to watch them being tortured?

"I may have an ointment that'll help soothe the pain and speed the healing." Shikamaru sighed, changing the subject was the only way he might sleep tonight. "Nara medicine, of course."

"Thank you, Shikamaru." Neji smiled gently.

A sudden bang on the front door broke their private haze, Shikamaru decided he needed to buy them a doorbell so people would stop trying to bust inside. While Neji searched for a clean shirt, Shikamaru stalked to the living room and yanked the door open. An extremely tired Sasuke Uchiha gave a curt nod, rubbing his eyes frantically as if that would make him more awake.

"Where's Neji? Tsunade sent for him. We have an assignment." Sasuke announced the reason for his visit.

"No," Shikamaru growled.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"He just got back from a mission, and he's hurt." Shikamaru insisted. "Tell Tsunade he isn't here. I'll go instead."

"Easy, lover boy." Sasuke jabbed Shikamaru in the chest as he entered the apartment with a distinct limp.

Shikamaru smacked Sasuke away. "Don't put your hands on me."

"Sasuke, _stop_ it," Neji ordered as he joined them.

"No, you listen to me, Nara," Sasuke commanded, stepping closer when Shikamaru didn't back down. "You don't call the shots. If Neji is summoned, he appears, the same goes for you and everyone else. The Hokage does not give a damn if he just came back or if he's in pain. Neji is a ninja, we all are and it's our job."

"If another ninja is available and uninjured, so long as specific skill set isn't required then swapping should not matter," Shikamaru argued barely resisting the urge to knock Sasuke out for invading his personal space.

"Great point. Bring it up at the next ANBU meeting, and I'll back you. Right now, I have a job to do." Sasuke flickered his eyes to Neji. "Say your goodbyes and let's go. You've got two minutes."

With that, the raven stormed out and slammed their door so hard the walls rattled. Shikamaru was growing tired of Sasuke yelling at him and shutting doors in his face.

"Come on, Shikamaru." Neji took the shadow user's hand. "Help me get dressed."

"I fucking hate him." Shikamaru seethed.

"He's super cranky if someone disturbs his sleep. This is normal." Neji reasoned.

"The system is broken, Nej," Shikamaru said.

"I know. And if I don't go you and I will both be reprimanded." Neji countered.

"Yeah… I know."

Neji had just gotten home; he was plenty worn out already. Plus, he was supposed to meet the Hyūga clan tomorrow, but now he had _another_ assignment. Enough was enough already. Checking into the hospital wouldn't have done Hyūga any good, they'd been called out of the critical care unit on more than one occasion on account of Tsunade's emergency missions. Shikamaru tried to understand the logic at first, had even convinced himself it was necessary at times. After the war, their numbers were depleted, taking on extra work seemed to be part of the cycle.

And maybe it was, but by now they were well enough off to be able to spread the load a little lighter. It did not go unnoticed by their comrades that Neji received more missions than everyone else. Although, gossip had reached back to Shikamaru and most people thought it was favoritism. That Tsunade intentionally only called for Neji because he was the village pet. If they could see Hyūga's body now perhaps they wouldn't feel that way. Shikamaru inhaled an unsteady breath as he clicked Neji's vest in place, successfully assisting the shinobi into his ANBU gear.

"I'll be right out," Neji spoke.

Shikamaru nodded and ducked out of his bedroom— or was it _their_ bedroom now? They hadn't done much to Neji's room after the water damage primarily because they didn't have the time. He had a feeling though once things were finally taken care of, they'd probably continue to share a room and just use the spare room for an office. Shikamaru liked the sound of that, a separate place to do reports and tactical logs instead of the comfort of their bedroom. The door opened, and Sasuke popped his head in.

"Where is Neji?" Sasuke inquired.

"Do _not_ rush him." Shikamaru gritted. "I told you he's injured."

"Shikamaru," Sasuke began as he once again hobbled inside and closed the door. "I'm not trying to be the villain here. I know how hard it is when you want to protect and care for someone. You feel like the means are right in front of you, but it's never that simple."

"What good is Neji going to be in the field, Uchiha? He couldn't even get himself in the ANBU uniform." Shikamaru pointed out.

"I'm sorry." Was all Sasuke could say then added, "You have to know there's foul play."

"I do." Shikamaru agreed.

"I'm sure that if you show your hand too early and let it be known the lengths you'll go through for Neji you'll start to suffer the same abuse. They'll want to wear you down." Sasuke said.

"What makes you so sure?" Shikamaru asked.

"Other than a joint mission or at a debriefing when is the last time you've seen me?" Sasuke posed.

A valid point, Shikamaru saw Neji way more than he saw Sasuke although he'd always assumed it was because they lived together. So Uchiha had already made the mistake of showing how much he cared about Neji and anyone who knew Sasuke understood once he deemed someone worthy of protecting there were no limits to what he would do. After all, he'd betrayed his own village, tarnished his body seeking power and nearly murdered Naruto on several occasions for his brother— and that was all passion driven by hatred instead of adoration. Sasuke Uchiha would slaughter for Neji if he had to, even Shikamaru knew that much.

"Wait here," Shikamaru demanded.

He stomped into his room just as Neji was coming out to dig around in the closet for a while before finding a clear pill bottle. When he returned to the living room two curious pairs of eyes were on him. What an absolute pain in the ass.

"Here." Shikamaru thrust the bottle at Sasuke then explained, "It'll help with your leg."

No, he did _not_ care one bit whether or not Sasuke was in pain and no, he _didn't_ feel bad for the man having to limp around, Shikamaru Nara absolutely didn't give one damn about the prodigy. He did, however, want to ensure since Sasuke was the other half of the pair that he was in ultimate condition seeing as how he would need to take the brunt of the mission on. Troublesome Uchiha.


	51. Chapter 51

They had come up with the perfect plan to see a movie without being hounded by their friends about why they wanted to be alone together in the middle of the day for something so domestic. Shikamaru arrived an hour earlier than the film was intended to start, purchased his ticket immediately and found a seat all the way in the back of the theater. Neji showed up ten minutes late, loitered around in the bathroom, bought their snacks and then finally joined the shadow wielder. They were ninjas for crying out loud so they shouldn't have felt any satisfaction or giddiness for pulling their date off without a hitch. Unfortunately, their problems arrived after the fact.

Since Shikamaru had gone in early, he left first and was followed by Neji nearly forty minutes later. On his way out, Neji ran into Konoha's hyperactive blonde shinobi. There weren't supposed to be witnesses! The single person who knew where Hyūga went that morning was Shino because the only activity Neji could explain his whereabouts with that the bug enthusiast wouldn't want to join him on was the movies. Bumping into Naruto hadn't been entirely coincidental as the orange-clad ninja was looking for Neji to bring him back to the Academy. Apparently, Tsunade was assigning group missions and requested the presence of all ANBU operatives as well as jōnin and a few chūnin.

Neji entered the conference room and naturally spotted Shikamaru first, but he did not allow his gaze to stay. To be safe, he sat on the opposite end of the table a little ways down and immediately engaged in a conversation with Lee. Shikamaru analyzed his every move like a predator waiting for the right time to strike. Anyone watching the spiky-haired man wouldn't notice anything to be amiss, he was slouched in his chair as per usual with his hands stuffed in his pockets looking positively bored. When Neji chanced a glance, and their eyes met, though, he knew he had Nara's full attention.

"Oh, Shikamaru, how was that movie you went to?" Chōji asked.

Right. Shikamaru hadn't bothered to lie to his friend about where he was going that morning because he didn't expect it to come up. A foolish miscalculation. He never went out to the movies; of _course,_ Chōji would want to know more. The shadow manipulator remained passive and uninterested, but internally Shikamaru was grinning smugly at the recollection of Neji on his knees between his legs.

"Oh, hey!" Naruto practically screamed. "Neji saw a movie, too!"

"Did you guys go together?" Ino seemed surprised despite the fact that the roommates were known for going everywhere with one another.

Naruto didn't give Neji the opportunity to answer. "Nah, couldn't have. I just ran into Neji on the way over. Shikamaru's lazy butt has been here for a while."

"Well, now I'm curious." Chōji insisted. "How was the movie, Shikamaru?"

"Boring," Shikamaru answered.

Neji raised an elegant brow, and Shikamaru knew he'd made a terrible mistake.

"Oh? That's a shame. I saw a movie with lots of action." Neji spoke coolly.

That damn Hyūga and his troublesome word games. Shikamaru met the pair of opal eyes transfixed on him and arched his own eyebrow silently asking where Neji planned to go with this. He wasn't above speaking about their encounter in front of everyone if that's what Neji wanted.

"I'm not a fan of action myself." Shikamaru stretched and yawned. "The climax was wonderful, though."

"Did it make your heart race?" Neji sounded as uninterested as Shikamaru looked, but the crackle of tension between them was there.

"It left me breathless," Shikamaru confessed.

"Wow, this sounds like a great movie." Naruto chimed in.

Shikamaru had almost forgotten anyone else was in the room. Neji had that effect on him. Their comrades were invested in the conversation, eyes darting back and forth between the two geniuses like they were watching a ping pong match.

Nara shrugged and said, "It was alright."

Damn it to hell; he'd done it again! Obviously, he didn't mean what transpired with Neji was just _alright_ , and Hyūga knew that. Shikamaru only wanted the others to stop prying and asking troublesome questions about a movie he hadn't paid any attention to anyway.

"I don't think I'll be going to any more movies for a long time." Neji mused.

"Just because of one bad movie?" Lee's already large eyes somehow managed to double in size.

"That's all it takes to turn me off." Neji shrugged. "It left a lingering taste in my mouth."

"Maybe you'd enjoy it more if you went with a friend," Sakura suggested.

"Perhaps. Someone who can appreciate movies that get you down." Neji's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Geez, Hyūga. Leave it to you to watch a sad action movie." Naruto grumbled.

Shikamaru was already twitching in his pants again. They were treading dangerous territory. He must've had a momentary lapse in judgment when he decided to engage Hyūga in a verbal game of wits. Neji possessed an obscure forte with his words which Shikamaru couldn't keep up with, and it seemed the long-haired shinobi could mask nonchalance far better than Nara as well.

"I'm sure you'll find another movie that strokes your interest," Shikamaru added casually.

Either Chōji and Lee had caught on to what the conversation was truly about, or they were both perverts because their faces became quite red at that moment. Shikamaru and Neji weren't a secret exactly, and they wouldn't deny being together if someone should ask, but they weren't in a rush to become public knowledge either. With Neji's psychotic family punishing him for whatever they damn well pleased, neither thought it was a great idea to be out in the open about their relationship. For the time being, they were content to keep things private. Shikamaru excused himself for the bathroom and Neji didn't need to lie about where he was going, their comrades knew better than to ask him personal questions.

On his way out he realized all of the innuendos went over Naruto's head as the blonde said, "Is it just me or does it always sound like those two are speaking their own language?"

* * *

Shikamaru shot daggers at Sasuke Uchiha who seemed to be paying him no mind, which wasn't entirely a bad thing. After escaping from the conference room, he and Neji had met in his private office to pick up where they'd left off after the movies. Unfortunately, Sasuke had burst in a few minutes later and caught them in a compromising position. The only positive Shikamaru could take away from the experience was at least they were fully clothed still; things could've been far more embarrassing. Even now that he and Neji were together, it seemed Sasuke still found a way to come between them. Not that it was entirely the raven's fault; Tsunade requested their presence for assignment purposes. Shikamaru was plenty content to put the blame on Sasuke.

"Shikamaru Nara."

He lazily drew his eyes from Sasuke and settled on the Hokage with mild interest. She probably would've chastised him for being disrespectful if there weren't so many others around.

"You will be team lead." Tsunade commanded. "Does everyone understand their role?"

Wait, what? Shikamaru never received team lead when working with Sasuke or Neji. They both outranked him, and he was always given tactical duties since that's what he was best at. He wasn't the only one shocked by her decision. Kiba and Naruto were murmuring among themselves. Sasuke merely tipped his head but bore an oddly thoughtful expression. Neji did not offer more than his usual stoic facade in front of everyone else, but he caught Shikamaru's eyes momentarily and gave a small smile. No one spoke a word of disagreement though until they'd been dismissed and filed out in the hallway.

"So, Nara," Kiba called despite the fact that Shikamaru was obviously trying to escape. "How is it you get so many perks?"

"I don't know if managing a group of pain in the asses counts as a perk." Shikamaru debunked without bothering to look at Kiba.

"Yeah, right. It seems to me like you've been getting a lot of special treatment lately." Kiba instigated.

"You need to back off, Kiba," Neji warned.

"I wasn't talking to you, Princess, was I?" Kiba snorted.

Now he had Shikamaru's attention. The shadow master whirled around and nearly collided head to head with Kiba who had been advancing closer to him by the minute.

"What are you insinuating, Inuzuka?" Shikamaru asked.

"Even as much as I detest his Highness, I know he is a better fit to lead us than you are. He's got seniority after all." Kiba argued.

"My name is Neji Hyūga, and you will address me as such if you know what's good for you," Neji spoke in an eerily calm tone.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it if I refuse?" Kiba taunted.

"Kiba, come on. There's no need to be so hostile." Naruto attempted to help diffuse the situation.

Kiba snorted. "I'm not afraid of you, Prin—"

Neji cracked him square in the jaw and sent the dog lover staggering back several steps until he was flush with the wall, roaring out in pain as he cupped his face. Sasuke folded his arms over his chest and grinned. He always enjoyed watching Kiba get what he deserved. It seemed like the man would never learn from his mistakes. Irritation bubbled in the pit of Neji's stomach while he watched Kiba fumble forward, a dark bruise already forming where he'd been struck. Hyūga's patience was wearing thin when it came to Kiba who was continually starting trouble whether it be with Neji or other teammates.

"Relax, Nej." Shikamaru coached.

"If you had been paying any attention you would know that this mission puts us at risk of being ambushed and therefore my eyes are needed. Making me the team lead would be a distraction." Neji informed.

"Did you just call him _Nej?"_ Kiba looked like he wanted to laugh, but the stinging in his jaw forbid him from doing so. "You get bumped up to captain status in a matter of months, you become a teacher, you're apparently Tsunade's private aid, you call the Princess by something other than his name, and now you're being pushed on us despite more experienced leaders on the same team."

"Why don't you just say whatever it is you're thinking and save us all some time," Shikamaru advised.

"You're doing special favors for Tsunade," Kiba stated simply. "There's no other explanation."

"Shikamaru has earned every opportunity he's been given." Sasuke intervened.

Several surprised eyes landed on him, Uchiha seemed just as shocked with himself for voicing the words.

"He has worked just as hard and in some cases harder than the rest of us, so don't give him flak because he's being noticed for it," Sasuke added. "If you hate it so much, Kiba, request a transfer."

"You know my rank will suffer if I leave an assignment." Kiba barked.

"Then I suggest you get used to the idea of Shikamaru leading the mission." Sasuke finalized.

Kiba didn't bother to stand and glare at any of them like he usually did after losing an argument; instead, he stalked off grumbling about being mistreated and how he would report Neji for the assault. Shikamaru stared at Sasuke once the three of them were alone, patiently waiting for an explanation because Uchiha was the last person he expected to hear coming to his defense.

"Don't make a big deal out of it," Sasuke warned. "I was merely stating the facts."

"You hate me," Shikamaru said.

"I don't _hate_ you." Sasuke shook his head.

"You dislike me." Shikamaru pressed.

"I just caught you in your office about to bang my best friend, what's not to dislike?" Sasuke stated matter of factly.

"Technically, I was the one being pinned to the desk, so I think if anyone was about to be banged in my office, it was me." Shikamaru corrected.

Neji snorted and probably would've laughed if not for the side eye his ANBU partner shot. Sasuke wrinkled his nose and made a face like he'd just eaten a whole lemon. This both surprised and intrigued Shikamaru. Despite Sasuke's constant sexual jibes and teasing the thought of Neji Hyūga involved in anything erotic upset him. Probably because Uchiha thought of Neji like a brother and even though he was younger, those infuriating protective instincts made him a force to be reckoned with. Shikamaru stowed the information for later use.

"I guess I'm trying to say thank you." Shikamaru clapped Sasuke on the shoulder. "I appreciate the support."

"Don't make me regret it," Sasuke grumbled with a lopsided smile.


	52. Chapter 52

Neji forced his back harder against the tree he was using for shelter as Byakugan eyes darted wildly around the forest not taking any chances that they hadn't been followed out this far. To his right in a crouched position sat Shikamaru Nara, wheezing for the air he was starved of from the last blow he took to his gut. They had fared alright on their own through most of the assignment and why shouldn't they, both were brilliant, fought best at opposite ranges and plenty powerful enough to take down the B-rank criminals they were after. Shikamaru was right to wonder why the Hokage saw fit to send two ANBU soldiers on a low-rank mission, but against their better judgment, they accepted without question. Tsunade did not appreciate when she received qualms about her decisions, and they would only be punished for it later.

On account of his own solo mission, Sasuke was unable to join his partner, and Shikamaru filled in as the backup. Everything was running smoothly until they were ambushed by a pack of rogue ninjas who indicated they were seeking to join the Akatsuki and killing a couple of ANBU shinobi would boost their worth. Nightfall robbed Shikamaru of his shadow abilities placing the primary fight on Neji's shoulders and forcing them both to battle at a close range. Neji cursed softly and unzipped the left pocket in his vest then yanked free a piece of wire, with it came a slew of shuriken and kunai knives all looped along the nearly invisible string. Shikamaru stared wide-eyed, surprised someone like Neji carried more than a couple of knives with him since his very hands were weapons.

"How many are left?" Shikamaru whispered.

"Three," Neji answered quietly. "And they're coming fast."

Neji made quick work of unhooking several star shuriken and small daggers to give Shikamaru which the shadow wielder gratefully accepted. He opened the other pocket and fished out a handful of needles. Before Shikamaru could thank the older male, Neji had already reached under the back of his vest to retrieve a collapsed Fūma shuriken. Shikamaru gazed at the Hyūga in awe. He had half a mind to ask what the heck else Neji had hiding under that ANBU gear, but now was not the time for jokes. A dot of water struck his cheek making him flinch and scowl then cast umber eyes to the sky. The last thing they needed was rain.

"What's the plan?" Shikamaru asked.

"You're the tactical genius," Neji hissed back.

"Most effective solution? I need my shadows." Shikamaru mused.

"Flash bombs will give you the light you need," Neji added.

"It'll also give away our position." Shikamaru sighed and finally pushed himself to stand beside Neji.

"Which they already have," Hyūga said. "So, I'll get to higher ground, toss the bomb and you'll be set."

"Won't give me much time, we'll have to wait until they're practically on top of us." Shikamaru started fastening his belt with the many weapons he'd been given.

"You're prepared for it." Neji nodded.

"And they'll be in your range by then." Shikamaru grinned.

"It's a win-win for us either way."

And with that, Neji leaped into the tree overhead before the rain could slick his path any further. Shikamaru appreciated Hyūga's intellect on missions; it meant he didn't have to explain himself because Neji was already on the same page and their battle styles complemented one another. He bent on one knee and made the appropriate hand seals, waiting patiently for his signal. Neji bounced from one tree to the next with no trouble, his lithe form maneuvering through the forest as if he'd done it a thousand times or more until he landed on a branch a suitable distance from Shikamaru. He could brighten enough of the field from here to maximize Nara's shadow possession jutsu on the off chance one of their foes managed to slip out of Neji's range.

Unlikely. Iridescent eyes glowered with determination, his sights set on the trio ripping through the night, cutting into the trees and bounding closer to Shikamaru intending to kill. Not on Neji's watch. He jumped off the branch and lobbed the grenade higher, white light flashed over the area illuminating all five ninjas. Shikamaru's shadows reached out and snagged two of the rogue warriors, snatching them into complete obedience under his control. Neji flipped himself into an elegant land just in front of the third man and used the element of surprise to his advantage, spinning his body to slam chakra charged fists into every point of tenketsu he could reach.

Brutal was not typically Neji's default tactic for fighting, though it was signature to the Hyūga clan who was known in all the villages to use their strength to decimate enemies. Neji was well aware how lethal his capabilities were, more than anyone else in the clan, and knew shutting down chakra networks gave him the power to end a life with minimal effort. He did not kill unless it was means of survival or to eliminate S-rank criminals or other such ninjas falling into the same category.

But when he heard Shikamaru cry out the peaceful, reserved part of Neji's brain shut down, and his all-seeing-eyes were red. He cut down the enemy without so much as breaking a sweat, rotation and gentle fist techniques striking with unparalleled precision and fatality. Only when all three ninjas had collapsed lifeless to the muddy earth did Neji steel himself into a calm manner to find Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru," Neji murmured, kneeling beside the shadow wielder who was bowed under a tree.

"Don't," Shikamaru advised and twisted his face away when Neji tried to inspect him.

Hyūga frowned and seized hold of Shikamaru's chin, forcing the younger ninja to let him see the damage. Four jagged, red lines were torn across Nara's temple to the corner of his mouth. Neji inhaled and held his breath. If he didn't think it would disturb Shikamaru, he'd march over to the dead bodies right then and let out his frustrations. No good would come of it, so he merely grunted.

"Wait here," Neji ordered.

Not like Shikamaru had a choice— his right arm was fractured, and he had no feeling in his legs although he suspected that was from temporary paralysis and would soon fade. He tipped his head back letting the rain wash away the blood on his face while Neji scouted the area, cursing under his breath for his own recklessness. They had survived, though and that's what mattered. Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder if they weren't supposed to. What were the odds of running into such capable rogue ninjas on the way back from a B-rank mission? He had a feeling it wasn't likely at all.

Now that he thought about it Shikamaru recalled that Neji had been ambushed a lot lately, no matter what team he worked with or the assignment rank. Shikamaru doubted it to be a coincidence. When they got back home, he'd have to ask Sasuke's opinion on the matter. Neji did not speak after he returned to Shikamaru's side. Instead, he began busying himself with setting up their tent while the rain was still light. The area was probably safe if Neji wanted to camp out for the night, more reliable than traveling in what was sure to be a downpour sooner or later.

After settling inside the tent, Neji opened his medical pack and didn't wait for Shikamaru's permission to start sanitizing the cuts on his face. Shikamaru watched the intense, concentrated look in Neji's eyes which were still flanked by risen veins, more likely than not his lover was searching his chakra network for any additional damage. Neji did his best to be gentle as he moved the cotton swab over Shikamaru's cheek, brows furrowing into a light frown.

"You're going to strain your eyes." Shikamaru cautioned.

"I'm not," Neji dismissed. "I need to make sure you're alright."

"Neji," Shikamaru called as he touched the brunette's cheekbone. "I am, I promise."

Hyūga hesitated and looked like he might give in to the proclamation, but he shook his head and resumed the analysis of Shikamaru's body. Once the cleaning was completed, he set to work bandaging Nara the best he could with the materials they had on hand. As opposed to cutting open Shikamaru's pant leg Neji ripped it in half, tearing straight up the center without even a flinch. The shadow user gulped a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"You've been poisoned," Neji said with a frown, delicate fingers tracing over the point of injection on Shikamaru's leg.

"Well, that's a relief. I was starting to think they always felt this tingly and I forgot somehow." Shikamaru responded.

Neji clicked his tongue but offered no verbal response as his attention turned to the medical pack in search of an antidote. He located one that would do for now until they could find a medical ninja more capable.

"No rush on that. I sort of like the idea of being too impaired to leave bed for a while." Nara cracked.

"Hn," Neji grunted.

"Nej," Shikamaru crooned. "I'll stop being so sarcastic. I know it's not a laughing matter."

"No!"

The serious air around Neji dissipated in an instant, his eyes slightly bulged and a flicker of desperation passed in his gaze as his Byakugan receded. His expression was softer now as was his touch; a gentle hand settled on Shikamaru's knee.

"Don't stop. I enjoy your sarcasm." Neji conveyed. "I don't mean to be stern; I just want to take care of this properly."

Neji's attraction to Shikamaru and the many quirks he possessed gave Nara a confidence boost he didn't know he needed or think he could achieve either way. To have someone like Neji Hyūga come wholly undone by the sound of Shikamaru's voice or one look in his eyes made the younger's heart race. He was not a bad looking man by any means, but his lackluster nature typically tanked any interest one might have in him. Neji wanted him not in spite of his personality but _because_ of it; it drew him in.

"Alright, alright." Shikamaru raised his hands in defeat. "Sarcastic bastard is here to stay, stop looking at me like I kicked your puppy."

Neji slanted his eyes. "Being a wise ass will not help."

"Can I sleep yet? I'm exhausted." Shikamaru yawned.

"You can sleep when I'm done with your leg," Neji answered.

"Will that be soon? Rain soothes me… I'm going to pass out." Shikamaru warned.

"I'm pretty sure it's the loss of blood making you lightheaded." Neji corrected.

"Hey, if it gets too cold tonight I know something we can do to make it warm." Shikamaru wriggled his brows.

Neji rolled his eyes and injected the syringe filled with medicine into Shikamaru's thigh. "You mean other than light a fire?"

"Oh. A fire. Why didn't I think of that?" Shikamaru blinked slowly.

"Because." Neji stole a quick kiss. "You are delirious and a pervert."

"I'm delicious?" Shikamaru frowned when his ears felt like they were filling with water.

"Close your eyes, Shikamaru. And count backward from ten with me." Neji instructed.

Shikamaru did as he was told, although he didn't even make it to five before he slumped forward in Neji's waiting arms sound asleep. Neji smiled and reclined the shinobi into a more comfortable position.

"You troublesome fool," Neji whispered like he was speaking loving sentiments.

He would not sleep tonight, that he knew for sure. Not at the risk of them being attacked again, not while Nara needed time to recuperate and that was perfectly fine. A sleepless night was well worth it for Shikamaru.


	53. Chapter 53

Shikamaru chanced a glance at his reflection while waiting for the shower water to heat up. He frowned, grazed his fingers over the thin barely-there lines across his cheek from where he had been sliced open on his mission with Neji a week ago. Fortunately, the cuts were healing well, but that didn't mean he liked seeing them. He sighed and ducked under the hot spray of water grateful for the relief it brought his aching muscles. Shikamaru closed his eyes and hung his head letting the hot beads pelt off him for a long while before turning the temperature higher. The sound of the door clicking open didn't surprise him the way it should have. He lazily cracked an eye open sensing Neji's presence.

"Shikamaru?" Neji still had grogginess in his voice. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just sore. Sorry I woke you." Shikamaru apologize.

The shuffle of clothes told him Neji was getting undressed.

"You didn't; I have a mission with Sasuke in a little while. Remember?" Neji asked.

"I don't appreciate you being assigned to anything before six in the morning. That's just too early." Shikamaru complained.

Neji chuckled and entered the shower, wrapping his arms around Shikamaru from behind so he could rest his chin on the younger's shoulder. Shikamaru hummed appreciatively as soft kisses were placed on his neck and the hands on his stomach rubbed slow, comforting circles. One of these days Neji would end up spoiling Shikamaru with so much affection. Neji glanced down then stalled completely.

"You're _hard."_ He said quietly.

The earnest surprise and innocence in his voice made Shikamaru smile.

"Yes, I am," Shikamaru admitted. "I used to spend a lot of time in the shower thinking about you. Sometimes just the steam and the water… it's an automatic response."

"That's why you would take multiple showers in the same day." Neji realized.

"Mhm." Shikamaru hummed.

Hyūga's strong arms whirled Shikamaru around, and their eyes met for half a second before impatient lips collided in a frantic mess of kisses. Already spurred by the blood pumping his erection, Shikamaru slammed Neji against the wall so hard the brunette cried out. He took advantage of the open mouth and plunged his tongue in, licking and mapping out every inch of Neji he could in between bites on Hyūga's bottom lip. Shikamaru ground their hips together, rubbing his cock into Neji's as he weaved a hand into long locks and pulled. Neji gasped, jerking away from the kiss only to expose his neck to Shikamaru's savage teeth. The shadow wielder dipped his head and pushed his body into Neji's pinning his lover in place as he nipped and sucked sensitive skin hoping to leave marks behind. Neji raked his hands over Shikamaru's shoulders, into dark tresses then back down while Nara's palms had free reign of his body. Shikamaru took his time despite the aggression beating through his veins. He pinched and tweaked Neji's nipples until they were raw, swollen and red— just the way he liked them. His fingers were replaced by his mouth, offering a soothing lick and cool saliva to the burning flesh.

"Y-You weren't the only one affected." Neji stammered as he plastered a hand on the wall to steady himself.

Shikamaru did not withdraw from the perky bud trapped between his lips. However, he did seem extremely surprised to hear the admission.

"Why do you think…" Neji inhaled sharply. "I came home late from training? Every time you said something sarcastic or witty in that deep, leisurely tone… all I could think about was your sexy voice in my ear saying dirty things." He paused again and let out a yelp when Shikamaru's teeth grazed his nipple. "Th-that's why I would disappear to my room suddenly."

Shikamaru gave the nipple a final lick before letting go, his lips twisted into a grin.

"You like my voice, Hyūga?" He teased.

"I do." Neji nodded.

"And my sarcasm?" Shikamaru raised a brow.

"It turns me on, Shikamaru." Neji breathed. "So much."

Nara stared openly. It wasn't the response he'd been expecting. Maybe part of him thought Neji was exaggerating or just trying to fill his ego, but he should've known better. Neji did not beat around the bush; he did not sugar coat his words when it came to Shikamaru and did not feel the need to inflate Nara's ego with lies when the truth did more than enough. He swallowed hard thinking about the many nights Neji had come home late or scurried away suddenly to his room. Shikamaru growled low from the back of his throat and continued his exploration of Neji's body with his lips moving lower.

He wanted to taste every inch of the gorgeous man, although he suspected since his cock was already painfully hard he'd have to settle for a preview for now. Shikamaru got onto his knees, lips ghosting over Hyūga's belly button, hips, and pelvic bone.

"Did you imagine it was me touching you?" He inquired.

"I thought about your hands on my body. Rubbing me, squeezing all the right places." Hyūga responded.

Neji thudded his head into the wall and moaned hoarsely as Shikamaru suddenly engulfed his erection and began sucking forcefully enough to leave him dizzy. He did his best not to start bucking forward, he didn't want to choke Shikamaru, but he couldn't keep himself for tremoring while a talented tongue slathered along his length. Shikamaru grazed his teeth over Neji as he leaned back slow and purposeful, releasing the strained cock with a lewd pop.

He placed several wet kisses on the tip then slid his tongue through the slit several times, his own length pulsing when Neji moaned his name. He flicked his eyes up to watch the beautiful and sexy sight of Neji falling apart above him. Sensing that Hyūga's balance was about to give up, he hiked one of Neji's legs onto his shoulder and held him in place. Shikamaru lightly traced his index finger around his lover's throbbing entrance.

"Did you ever imagine me in here?" He pressed the digit in slightly to emphasize his point.

Neji rolled his head up the wall, his eyes drooping shut. "All the time. Your fingers, your tongue, your dick. I thought about it so much I actually believed I could feel you inside me."

Shikamaru dove for Neji's eager cock again, slurping the whole length down to the back of his throat encouraged by his visions of the lusty Hyūga sprawled out on a bed, pleasuring himself with Nara's name spilling from his lips. He shoved two fingers inside and started fucking Neji with them hoping to hear more of that glorious voice echoing in their bathroom. Neji convulsed at the sensation and yanked on Shikamaru's hair as his back arched and his stomach quivered from pleasure.

Shikamaru pulled Neji's other leg up, so the shinobi was sitting on his shoulders. Neji thrust his back into the wall to keep balance; one arm braced over his head while the other stayed tangled in Shikamaru's locks. Neji's staggered breaths were driving Shikamaru completely wild, and he slipped a third digit into his alluring partner. He bobbed his head along Neji's cock and sucked roughly, sinking his teeth into the pulsing veins until Hyūga's impregnable control finally disappeared, and his hips snapped forward of their own accord. Skilled fingers brushed over a sensitive bundle of nerves and finally did Neji in, his cum spurting into Shikamaru's mouth which Nara greedily drank and swallowed.

He ripped his fingers out of Neji and managed to ease the older man back on his feet without either of them getting hurt. Hyūga forced Shikamaru to the back of the tub, and their bodies moved with automatic sync— Neji hovered over Shikamaru's cock to get him in place seconds before Shikamaru bucked up and slammed himself deep inside. Neji wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's neck and hung his head with his eyes wrenched shut waiting for the sear of desire to replace the pain.

"Shikamaru, move..." Neji pleaded with a non-too subtle roll of his hips.

"No," Shikamaru smirked, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

" _Shikamaru!"_ Neji whined as he thumped their foreheads together.

"You're so impatient." Shikamaru crooned and stroked Neji's hair back. "I adore seeing you like this, filled with my cock and _desperate_."

"Don't patronize me, Nara." Neji warned.

He squeezed around Shikamaru's cock so tightly he made them both moan then felt a small gush of precum leaking inside as his own erection stirred to life again. He felt too full when Shikamaru was inside him in this position, taking up all the space Neji had and then some. The shadow wielder was just too damned long, too thick, but Neji loved it. He craved the ache, longed for his walls to shudder uncontrollably.

What he really wanted, though, was Shikamaru pounding him senseless. Shikamaru must have gotten the message or maybe couldn't wait anymore; he had a death grip on Neji's hips as he started lunging up, thrusting into Hyūga like an unhinged beast. The slap of skin, splash of water, breathless moans and strained groans clouded them while nails broke the skin and tore hair and bruised shoulders and marked hips. It didn't take long for them to find release, cumming one right after the other heavily enough to leave them slumped together in a tangle of rasps.

"You are so much better," Shikamaru heaved. "Than _every_ fantasy, I have ever had or could ever hope to dream up."

Neji brushed his nose against Shikamaru's a few times waiting for the shadow ninja to regain enough composure to open his eyes again. They kissed tender and slow until the water began to cool. Neji helped Shikamaru to his feet knowing he needed to get ready for his mission soon. Shikamaru glanced down when Neji turned for the soap, his sights zeroing in on the view of his cum seeping down Neji's ass and the back of his legs. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Neji from behind.

"Fuck, Neji," Shikamaru growled. "If I don't get out of here I won't be able to stop myself."

"We don't have time to keep going." Neji reminded with a sigh. "It's alright; I'll finish up then join you for tea before I go."

Shikamaru grunted his approval and kissed Neji's throat before leaving the bathroom. He padded across the dark apartment with a dopey smile on his face, popping into his room to get dressed. Had it not been for the dull ache in his shoulders stirring him from a dreamless sleep, Shikamaru wouldn't have gotten up at all and wouldn't have spent any time with Neji prior to the man's departure. The sex was good, fucking phenomenal if he was honest, but Shikamaru appreciated the opportunity to be with Hyūga if only for an hour or so. He wandered back into the living room and flicked on the light.

"What the _fuck?"_ Shikamaru breathed.

Sitting on the loveseat was none other than Sasuke Uchiha grinning like a complete fool and looking like he owned the place in his casual cross-legged position. Shikamaru stared at the clock then back at the intruder.

"What the hell are you doing here? It's four in the morning!" Shikamaru snapped.

"I could ask you the very same question, you know." Sasuke chuckled. "It's four in the morning, what the hell were you two doing in there?"

"How long have you been here?" Nara demanded.

"Long enough." Sasuke shrugged. He uncrossed his arms and braced his elbows on his knees. "Better than any fantasy, eh? Neji must be quite wonderful in bed."

Shikamaru allowed himself a sly smirk. "You have no idea."

"Let me borrow him for a night, and I will have an idea," Sasuke suggested.

Shikamaru knew well and good that there was no bite or truth behind the words, no reason to see Sasuke as a threat because the man had absolutely no interest in Neji, he just enjoyed pissing Nara off. It worked every single time, and this was no exception. Shikamaru balled his fists at his sides. The bathroom door opened and Neji walked out toweling off his hair naked as the day he was born. His eyes fell on Sasuke, and he immediately scrambled to cover himself.

"What the _hell?!"_ Neji shouted.

"Relax. I've seen you naked before." Sasuke dismissed.

" _When?!"_ Shikamaru and Neji yelled in unison.

"The onsen? We go on long missions and bathe together…" Sasuke glanced between the two of them wondering if they'd honestly forgotten how much time he and Neji spent together. "Oh, by the way, you're a freak, Neji. I didn't know you had it in you."

So much for Sasuke's brotherly disturbance with Neji being sexually active.

"Was there something you needed, Uchiha?" Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Right. My illustrious partner has been relieved from our mission." Sasuke announced. "Neji has been personally requested to escort the Hokage to the sand village."

"Neji, that's great." Shikamaru smiled sincerely.

"Why are you so happy about that, Sasuke?" Neji asked in a suspicious tone.

"I still have to go on the mission." It was Sasuke's turn to smile.

"And?" Shikamaru didn't know what this had to do with them.

"It's a two-person mission." Sasuke continued.

Realization struck Shikamaru who's eyes bulged, and he shook his head. "Oh, no."

"Guess who my fill-in partner is?" Sasuke practically sang.

"Please _no_ ," Shikamaru begged.

"Suit up, Nara!" Sasuke flashed a toothy grin. "We leave in twenty minutes."


	54. Chapter 54

The escort mission Shikamaru had been roped into with Sasuke went as smoothly as predicted; they were grossly overqualified for the trivial task after all. Shikamaru wasn't about to let his guard down now that they were heading back home, the odds of being ambushed seemed to increase to a higher rate with every assignment he undertook. Whether that was a direct result of him testing the Hyūga clan or the Akatsuki's presence becoming more formidable, he couldn't be sure, but there was no need to risk being unprepared.

"You've been unusually silent," Shikamaru commented as he cast a half-interested glance to his comrade. "Don't tell me you're cooking up your next scheme."

"You should be thanking me, you know. I did you a favor." Sasuke flashed a small smile.

"How is that now?" Shikamaru drawled.

"When Neji was removed from the team Lee was selected to fill in. I requested you instead." Sasuke explained with a shrug.

Shikamaru stopped in his tracks. "I'm sorry, it sounded like you said _you're_ the reason I'm suffering on this boring assignment."

"I thought keeping busy would be good for you," Sasuke said.

"Why?" Shikamaru grumbled, forced to start walking again since Sasuke had no intentions of slowing down.

"Neji will be gone for a minimum of three weeks," Sasuke revealed. "The less time you spend moping around the apartment, the better off you'll be."

He wouldn't admit it out loud and he damn sure wasn't about to thank Uchiha, but Shikamaru was grateful for the distraction or at the very least something to pass the time. Shikamaru received plenty of missions these days though, so even without Sasuke running interference he would've had enough to stay active until Neji came home. The shadow ninja had a strong suspicion that Sasuke had an ulterior motive behind his actions.

"So, how many times have you defiled my partner?" Sasuke asked casually.

"Why would I know that number off the top of my head?" Shikamaru countered.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Lost track already?"

"It's not like that's _all_ we do," Shikamaru informed.

"Lucky for you. Otherwise, we would have bigger problems between us." Sasuke said.

"Neji is a grown man. He can make his own decisions." Nara sighed.

"Just tread carefully, Nara. Don't give me a reason to kick your ass." Sasuke sounded like he genuinely didn't want to.

"I know you care about him, Sasuke, but I do too. This isn't just a romp or a fling." Shikamaru hated the part of himself that got defensive around the raven-haired ANBU operative.

Sasuke grunted and nodded which Shikamaru assumed was meant to be his way of indicating that he understood. They continued along the path in silence leaving Shikamaru to sort his thoughts. Neji being selected to escort Tsunade to the sand village would be wonderful— if he were anyone else. Initially, Shikamaru was excited by the news; it meant the Hokage trusted Hyūga enough to place her life in his hands. With all that Shikamaru had seen over the past year or so dating back to when he first moved in with Neji, he had reason to believe she might be setting his lover up. The constant ambushes, unspeakable horrors Neji was exposed to on his missions, Hiashi's involvement with ANBU and whatever else Shikamaru may have missed suggested this was a viable cover up for Neji to be exterminated.

An attack against the Hokage wasn't unheard of, in fact, that was the very reason she needed an escort in the first place. Should a Hokage have a need to terminate any leaf shinobi, they could simply orchestrate an assault as a smokescreen that would leave part of or all their entourage dead. In this case, Neji Hyūga. Shikamaru didn't want to sound like an insane conspiracy theorist, and to most people, the idea was too farfetched, but hands-on experience told him it was definitely in the realm of possibilities. Perhaps Sasuke had thought the same thing. Maybe that was the real reason behind their excursion together— privacy to discuss the dark secrets of Konoha.

"I assume you know Neji had a meeting with his family a few weeks ago," Sasuke stated.

"Yeah." Shikamaru frowned a little. "He was very vague about it."

"As he was with me, too," Sasuke reassured. "So, I did some digging of my own."

"Weren't you the one who told me to stay clear of the Hyūga clan? You're already on their radar you shouldn't be poking around." Shikamaru didn't bother to pretend he wasn't worried.

Sasuke halted suddenly, keen eyes snapping around to take in their surroundings before he said, "The Hyūga clan meeting was to discuss a successor for Hiashi when he passes or retires."

"Won't that be Hinata? She's next in line." Shikamaru distinctly remembered that being part of a younger Neji's qualms with the Hyūga clan and the main house.

"I believe it would be Hanabi; she is more capable than her sister despite the age difference. What I found out was the Hyūga clan submits their suggestions on who would be the best fit to lead the clan, carry on their traditions and serve the family. Someone submitted Neji's name." Sasuke explained.

"Who? And why?" Shikamaru stared with bulging eyes.

"It's all anonymous, could've been anyone." Sasuke shrugged.

"Neji doesn't want anything to do with his family; he would never take the position." Shikamaru folded his arms over his chest.

"I doubt the family would _ever_ give it to him. They're forced to entertain the idea regardless." Sasuke stated.

"He's more qualified than all of them. He's the strongest member of their clan, surpassing every single member of the main house. Neji is probably one of the only Hyūgas alive who wants what's best for both households. His sense of duty and honor are unparalleled. They don't deserve him, but he would be an excellent leader." Shikamaru mused.

"Hiashi would sooner kill his nephew than give up power to him." Sasuke lamented.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "Hasn't he already been trying to kill Neji?"

"The family meeting was probably to find out if Neji knew anything about who might have recommended him. They'd want to make sure he didn't submit himself." Sasuke continued.

"Neji is doing his best to cut ties with the Hyūga clan as much as he can. He's not about to condemn whatever chances he has at a normal life for shits and giggles by entering his own name." Shikamaru responded.

"Oh, I wholeheartedly agree with you. I'm sure the family knows it wasn't him. But it does mean we need to keep our eyes peeled. If Hiashi thinks there's a disturbance in the branch house or potential uprising, then he's going to lash out." Sasuke remarked.

"I don't think it was anyone in the branch house; they aren't that bold. Even the ones who want to see Neji punished wouldn't take the risk of being discovered." Shikamaru expressed.

"My guess is Hinata," Sasuke said. "Not a malicious intent, of course."

"She never means any harm, but she doesn't think the consequences through. If it _was_ her and Hiashi finds out, he'll assume Neji coerced her somehow." Nara presumed.

"I'm not trying to overstep my boundaries or tell you what to do, so don't take it that way, but you need to be on your guard, Shikamaru. And I would suggest you both try to be a bit more discreet until this blows over." Sasuke encouraged.

"Discreet? The only one who knows about us is you." Shikamaru replied.

"Lee and Chōji both asked me if I thought you two were fooling around at the movies the other day," Sasuke informed, a look of displeasure claiming his face. "I debunked it of course, but they gave me the gist of your conversation, and that was the opposite of keeping things low key."

"You're right. We aren't ever around Hinata or any of the Hyūga clan members. We'll try to keep a lid on things for now anyway." Shikamaru conceded.

"Great. I'll keep you posted on anything else I find out." Sasuke promised.

"You're going back to the compound?" Shikamaru assumed.

"Not right away. I've got some questions for our ANBU captains, namely Kakashi Hatake." Sasuke corrected.

"He knows more about the Hyūga clan than I gave him credit for." Shikamaru hummed thoughtfully.

"Precisely. He's the one who told me about Neji's annual curse renewal." Sasuke said. "And one more thing, Nara."

"Hm?" Shikamaru looked at the slightly older man.

"Don't let me catch you two in any more compromising positions." Sasuke gave a polite smile. "I don't mind cock blocking."

"So we've noticed," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Come on, let's get home while we've still got daylight."


	55. Chapter 55

Neji popped by the Academy to check on Shikamaru's assignment status only to find the shadow manipulator was already deployed. They hadn't seen one another in almost a month since Hyūga left for the sand village with Naruto and Tsunade. Fortunately, Shikamaru would be returning from his mission very soon. Not one to take chances, Neji opted to clean himself up while he was at the Academy on the off-chance Nara should beat him home. After being apart for so long he knew they'd be drawn to one another, brows cinched, and chests molded desperately trying to chase away the feelings of loneliness he suspected they'd both been consumed by during their separation. He needed to be free of dirt and blood though for them to do so comfortably. Neji showered, changed and bound his hair in a loose bun before returning home.

Upon his entry, he found that the apartment was indeed empty, although cleaner than he remembered leaving it which meant Shikamaru must've had some downtime. He only ever recalled Shikamaru busying himself with chores when he was worried or bored out of his mind, both were plausible in this case. Neji stripped away his ANBU gear and slipped into a much more comfortable pair of Shikamaru's night pants and a simple t-shirt. There wasn't a reason for him to still be wearing Nara's clothes. They'd finally had his bedroom restored after the pipe burst fiasco, and all Neji's attire had been salvaged or replaced with new garments.

There also was no excuse for Shikamaru to have started stealing Neji's clothes. The shadow user had denied it at first, no way he would take Hyūga's shirts or pants when he had plenty of his own. One night in bed he'd finally confessed that Neji's things all had a fresh scent and were soft to the touch in a way he couldn't replicate. That was fine by Neji; he found Shikamaru's garments to be more comfortable than his own. So at night when they were free from duty, and it was just the two of them they'd end up in each other's pajamas. Neji stood in the doorway of what had once been his bedroom and was now their shared office space, opal eyes lazily skimming over the various documents piled neatly on his desk.

He should be working; he had so many reports to file and little time to complete the tasks. Maybe Shikamaru was rubbing off on him in more ways than one because Neji, known for his drive and determination, could not find one ounce of effort in his body. He frowned in spite of himself and crossed his arms. Glaring at the paperwork wouldn't make it go away, a line he'd used on Shikamaru many times before. With a sigh, Neji closed the door and wandered into their bathroom instead to study his reflection. For once he wasn't coming home covered in red, black or blue. He had a few scuffs on his arms which were hidden by the sleeves of his shirt anyway.

The longer he looked at himself, the less of his father he could see. In his humble opinion, much of the Hyūga clan was identical with only age or scars to set them apart from one another. Of course, there were a few exceptions, but Neji had always thought he was a very stereotypical Hyūga clansman. Very unlike Hinata who apart from her eyes and fair skin bore minimal resemblance to the other Hyūga. Maybe it was just wishful thinking or perhaps he'd been spending too much time with Shikamaru who made a point of praising Neji every opportunity he could, but the likeness between himself and his father was no longer there.

It was a thought he would have to explore later because the front door had just opened and a stupidly big Naruto-esque smile spread his face as he skidded out of the bathroom. Shikamaru kicked the door shut, dropped his pack and met Neji in the middle of their living room in a bone shattering embrace.

"Gods, I've missed you." Shikamaru conveyed.

"What took you so long?" Neji teased as Shikamaru grazed their noses.

"Tch, a troublesome client. I would've been home an hour ago." Shikamaru answered.

"You're here now. I'll take what I can get." Neji said.

Shikamaru's eager lips sealed them in a desperate, frantic kiss as he splayed his hands on Neji's back and squeezed the older man closer to his body. He moaned appreciatively. The taste of Neji Hyūga was not one he would ever forget, hell he'd imagined it for weeks now, but nothing compared to the real thing. And no matter how many times they had kissed one another the magnetic force between them was just like the first time, sparking a flame in Shikamaru that charred through his entire being. He broke the kiss suddenly, dizzy with adoration as he took Neji's hand and led them to their bedroom.

A battle of domineering kisses ensued with piercing bites, bruising sucks and clothes strewn about the room until they were nearly naked. Somehow Shikamaru had gotten out of everything but his vest, he'd even gotten his shirt off from beneath it. Neji snorted at the sight of Shikamaru and snatched the younger man forward toppling them both on the bed. They pulled the sheet across their bodies and over their heads not bothering to turn off the lamp and resumed hungry kisses, lips, and teeth clanking in between soft moans and quiet whispers of each other's name. Shikamaru slid his hands down Neji's sides and rounded to his back then squeezed a handful for Hyūga's ass earning a low hiss for his efforts. Smirking, Shikamaru hiked Neji's legs around his waist and bit down. They both chuckled although the kissing continued.

"Did you— mmm…" Neji tried but gave in when Shikamaru's tongue invaded his mouth.

The shadow manipulator was behaving a bit more aggressively than usual, and the slight musk of sweat on Shikamaru's body made Neji tingle. He drug his nails down Shikamaru's shoulders and his biceps, raking hard enough to prick the skin and draw blood. Nara sucked Neji's bottom lip as punishment and rolled their hips together.

"D-did you.." Neji moaned again but managed to continue in between savage kisses. "Tell Naruto… we're fucking?"

Shikamaru shivered, leaned back and released Neji's lip with a snap. He peered down at the now cherry red, swollen lips with rejuvenated desire. Neji was so pure and respectable hearing curse words from his mouth always got Shikamaru going. It sounded so _good._

"Of course not." He murmured.

He planted his lips on Neji's jawline, working along the defined edge for some time with licks and sucks and blunt nips on his way down to Hyūga's throat. Shikamaru hovered over the pulse point and bit hard, possessively marking his boyfriend for no other reason than he felt like it. The staggered breath Neji drew in was only a bonus.

"He—" Neji inhaled sharply, grounding himself deeper in the mattress to keep away from Shikamaru's bucking hips. "He asked if we fucked."

Shikamaru tore back to stare at Neji, his brows high. "He asked specifically about you and me?"

"Well… I don't think he meant with each other. It just seemed peculiar to ask if either of us had ever done it before." Neji clarified.

"Naruto is a peculiar guy." Shikamaru dipped to lick Neji's earlobe. "He's not smart enough to know."

"That's not nice," Neji whispered, yanking the zipper of Shikamaru's vest down.

"Call me a liar." Shikamaru challenged.

"You really didn't say anything?" Neji pressed.

"Neji, I'm keeping you all to myself for as long as I can." Shikamaru insisted.

"Are you embarrassed about us?" Neji cocked his head.

"Not even a little bit. But you know once two people start dating it starts a domino effect. People start thinking of them different. When they find out about us, everyone will view you as a prospect." Shikamaru mumbled.

Neji grinned. "You don't think I've got admirers already?"

"I know you do. Don't make me think about them; you know how easy it is for me to get jealous. For now, I'm being ridiculously selfish. I don't want anyone else to see you the way I do." Shikamaru confessed.

"Shikamaru," Neji purred as he lunged forward and knocked their weight to the side, rolling on top of the shadow master whose chest he was now seated on. Umber eyes gazed at him as Hyūga tugged his hair free, letting it spill over his shoulders, the ends tickling Shikamaru's chest when Neji leaned closer to brush their lips. "You're the only one who _ever_ gets to see me the way you do."

"You are incredibly sexy," Shikamaru commented half dazed.

Neji never got to answer, Shikamaru surged upward practically pouncing him while they worked together to shimmy the infuriating piece of clothing still separating their skin. Shikamaru growled after finally ripping the vest away but accidentally struck Neji in the ear from being so forceful.

"Ow!" Neji gasped, snagging Shikamaru's bottom lip with his teeth when he jerked back.

" _Ow!"_ Shikamaru echoed as he dabbed his lip.

He tossed the vest outside of their sheet to avoid further injury, but unfortunately, he managed to smash the lamp off the table, and the room went dark. Lilac met dark brown as the duo caught their breath only to burst out into a fit of laughter and lose it again. Neji slid off Shikamaru and flopped beside him on the mattress laughing so hard he almost cried. Shikamaru hadn't planned any of it, but he supposed he could take a bloody lip and broken lamp in exchange for Neji's gorgeous laugh.

"I think the mood is gone." Shikamaru chuckled.

"Yes, punching me in the ear was your first misstep." Neji agreed, rolling onto his side.

"Hey," Shikamaru huffed as he mirrored the position and brushed the back of his knuckles on Neji's cheek. "I didn't mean to, I swear."

"And I didn't mean to bite you in retaliation." Neji quipped.

"That was actually very hot, please do that again whenever you want," Shikamaru spoke honestly.

Neji snorted and probably would've laughed if not for Shikamaru's lips pressing gently to his own, so instead, he kissed back and gave a quiet chuckle.

"For the record," Shikamaru whispered as he combed Neji's bangs aside. "If was going to tell anyone about you… a fuck isn't even in the realm of possibilities of what you are to me."

The vulnerability flickering through Neji's eyes made Shikamaru positively weak in the knees because he knew without needing to hear those three words what Hyūga wanted to say. Shikamaru meant what he said— although he had to admit not giving Naruto anymore context other than saying they were screwing around would be comical just for his expressions. He slowly exhaled as he began stroking through Neji's dark mane, a goofy smile on his face matching the one across from him.

"You don't have to woo me, you know. I'm already yours." Neji said quietly.

"It's cute when you get all flustered because you don't _actually_ turn red or anything. You say the funniest things, though." Shikamaru stated.

"Don't kill this mood, too," Neji warned.

Shikamaru draped an arm over Neji's waist and inched closer, so they were breathing each other in. "I won't, I promise."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, you know," Neji said.

"In what way?" Shikamaru tipped his head.

"You're so worried about what people will think of me when they realize we're together you haven't even stopped to think of all the attention it'll bring you," Neji explained.

"Very funny. People don't look at me that way." Shikamaru dismissed.

"I do. I have for a long time, even when you were just my lackadaisical roommate." Neji laid his hands on Shikamaru's chest, lightly stroking his fingers on the tanned skin. "You're ridiculously handsome and very funny. The most loyal person I've ever known. Intelligent. You'd do anything for the people you care about."

"I think you're overlooking my blunt and crass way with words." Shikamaru reminded.

"Both of which I adore. Even if people are skeptical about you once they realize you can stomach my princess behavior they'll be all over you." Neji pointed out.

"Don't call yourself that." Shikamaru wrinkled his nose.

"You hate it," Neji said. "You always have. Even when we were barely friends, it got a rise out of you hearing someone use the word to describe me."

"Because you are not a brat or entitled. You are none of the things that word indicates you to be. It gets under my skin." Shikamaru admitted.

Neji slanted their foreheads together and said, "That's the way I feel when people call you lazy."

"I guess… but not quite the same. I have lazy habits. Nothing about you is spoiled." Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Neji and huffed. "And if so it's only because I'm spoiling you."

"You want to spoil me?" Neji was taken aback.

"With love and affection and attention and comfort. All the things no one ever bothered to give you. I'll give you all I have; I'll spoil you completely rotten." Shikamaru vowed.

Neji's breath ghosted over Shikamaru's nose and mouth for a moment before their lips met for a slow, sweet kiss. Hyūga curled his fingers, pressing his nails into Shikamaru's chest so hard the younger shinobi flinched, but that did not deter him from kissing deeper. He caressed Neji's back, pressing in with enough pressure to relieve some of the tension he could always feel, their legs tangled together to massage one another. A stern knock on their apartment door startled the pair from the kiss for a moment, but Neji was quick to draw Shikamaru back in.

"Probably Sasuke," Shikamaru grumbled between kisses.

"He can stand in the hallway and listen." Neji dismissed as he rolled his hips forward and caught Shikamaru in place.

Shikamaru growled low, grinning as their lips molded together. Yes, he could get used to this feisty side of Neji. Another knock, this time much louder. Neji seemed determined not to have their mood ruined a second time though because he pushed Shikamaru flat on his back then disappeared to trail kisses down Nara's stomach. Shikamaru inhaled a trembling breath, both hands gliding through Neji's tresses as the Byakugan user's teeth sank into his navel.

"Shikamaru Nara, open this door!"

Both males stilled at the sound of Yoshino Nara's voice. Neji threw the sheet off them and sat up to be eye level with Shikamaru. When the spiky-haired ninja didn't move, Neji cupped his cheeks and stroked gently waiting for Shikamaru to meet his eyes.

"Hey, it's alright." Neji cooed over the sound of her banging on the door again. "Tell me how you want to handle this."

"I mean I guess I have to go talk to her." Shikamaru blinked. "What the hell is she _doing_ here in the first place?"

"I don't know. But she is your mother, Shikamaru. I understand."

Shikamaru sighed, regretfully untangling their bodies so he could find his clothes in the dark. He returned to the bed and took both of Neji's hands then placed a lingering kiss on the back of each one.

"I wish you didn't." He grumbled.

"I'll be here when it's over," Neji reassured with a breathtaking smile.

Like Shikamaru needed another excuse to ignore Mrs. Nara and stay in bed. He forced himself out of the room scowling as he thumped across the living room to the front door which he yanked open just before his mother could pound again. They stared at one another equally hostile although for very different reasons. Shikamaru stepped aside and gestured for her to come in despite the fact that she was already doing so. She went no further than the center of the living room where she stood with her arms folded and cast a distasteful eye around the room.

"Can I get you something to drink, Ma?" Shikamaru offered.

"So, this is where you've been holed up for so long." She ignored.

Shikamaru sighed and crossed his arms as he leaned on the door. "Yeah, Ma. This is where I live now. It's actually a really nice place."

"You don't visit. You don't write. You don't ask your friends to check in on me." Yoshino looked at her son, brows furrowed. "Don't you care about your mother at all?"

"Don't be dramatic; you know I care. I've just been busy—"

"Screwing your whore, right?" She interrupted.

"I beg your pardon?" Shikamaru gawked.

"I'm not an idiot, Shikamaru. I saw you in the market months ago with someone, although it was crowded, so I didn't get a good look. I've been trying to catch up with you since then, but it seems like you're never home." Yoshino griped.

"Ma, I'm an ANBU ninja now, I'm on missions all the time. And I do have friends, you know." Shikamaru said. "I could've been out with anyone."

"And how should I know that you're on ANBU? You don't tell me anything!" Yoshino snapped.

"Because I needed a break. With Pops gone that left me in charge of everything, the medical journals, the deer, the household. I wasn't ready to give up my life the way he did." Shikamaru admitted.

"So instead you ran away like a coward." Yoshino scoffed.

"No, I left it to people more capable. People who wanted it. What good am I doing something with my life that I don't have any desire for? Shouldn't you want me to be happy?" Shikamaru knew there was no use in playing the parent card on his mother, but he gave it a shit anyway.

"I want you to make your father proud. You think this is what he wanted? You think ANBU is where he wanted you to end up?" Yoshino shot back.

"It's a stepping stone to get where I'd like to be long term," Shikamaru informed.

"Do you know what the average age is on the ANBU death toll?" Yoshino barked.

"Ma, it doesn't—"

"Thirty-three, Shikamaru." She went on.

"Ma—"

"That's it! Just thirty-three years old. Some die younger than that. Do you know what the ratio is of retried ANBU ninjas in the village?" Yoshino snapped.

Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose. "We aren't discussing this."

"It's not even five percent of the population, Shikamaru!"

He slammed his fist on the door, Yoshino jumped, but at least it shut her up.

"You and I aren't having a conversation about my future, Ma. I have made up my mind, and this is what I want." Shikamaru spoke calmly.

"Tell me about the girl." She echoed his calm nature, though there was still rage burning in her eyes.

"What girl?" Shikamaru scrunched his nose.

Yoshino closed her eyes. "I saw you, Shikamaru. I saw that look on your face. I know what a lovesick smile looks like, you have your father's mannerisms you know." A more patient woman seemed to be staring at him when she opened her eyes again. "Tell me about her."

"The only thing you need to know and all that I'm willing to share with you is I'm happy." Shikamaru hoped that would be enough.

"If you're so happy with your life Shikamaru why are you keeping me out of it?" Yoshino questioned.

"Because that's the only way I know to maintain this happiness." Shikamaru sighed.

Her eyes narrowed, and she folded her lips in. Clearly, there was more she wanted to say, but she was showing restraint for whatever reason. She skimmed her son's appearance; his shirt was inside out, his lips were puffy, the band in his hair was loose, and his locks were disheveled. Realization struck her.

"Oh my god, Shikamaru," She spat and pointed to his bedroom. "Is she in there right now? Is she _listening_ to us?"

Yoshino decided she was going to find out for herself, spun away from her son and stomped over to what she hoped was her son's bedroom. Shikamaru was faster; he blocked the door with his body maintaining his same casual demeanor except now the indifference had fled from his eyes and was replaced by irritation.

"Shikamaru, you have abandoned your family, you're risking your life for ANBU, shacking up in some tacky apartment without so much as a postcard to your mother. What would your father say?" She posed.

"Pops would be ecstatic that I finally found the resolve and commitment in myself to figure out what it is I want and do something about it." Shikamaru balled his fists. "He would be pleased to hear I've met someone patient enough to understand me."

Apparently, that was not the answer Yoshino wanted to hear.

"How could anyone understand you? You are lazy, and you're a slob! You have no ambition. All you do is avoid responsibility and hide from reality. You aren't—"

"He doesn't think any of that is true." Shikamaru cut off.

"What did you just say?" Yoshino's face was paler than usual, her eyes uncharacteristically wide.

Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets and steeled his expression. "He doesn't think any of the things you just said about me are true."

" _He?"_ Yoshino whispered. "Are you saying…?"

"I am seeing someone, Ma. He is very important to me which is why I didn't bother to introduce you. I knew how you were going to react." Shikamaru voiced.

Yoshino struck him across the face once. Then a second time. A third. Again, and again. She smacked and slapped Shikamaru while hysterically shrieking until she was entirely out of breath, gasping and panting as she glared at her son through tear stricken eyes.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" Yoshino demanded. "And how dare you suggest your father would be pleased for you. He would be absolutely disgusted."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Pops would understand that my decisions are not a reflection of either of you nor do I make my choices for you guys. I'm doing what's best for me. Pa wouldn't care who I was comfortable with, all he cared about was seeing me succeed."

"You spit on your father's grave like that one more time Shikamaru Nara and I'll—"

"You'll what? Slap me senseless? Spare me." Shikamaru grumbled. "I opened the door because I thought you might have something important to say to me. I see now you're doing what you've always done. You won't guilt me back home, Ma."

"Like I would want you anywhere near the house knowing what you are." Yoshino took a step back, regarding Shikamaru like he was a monster. "You're _sick!"_

Shikamaru could feel Neji on the other side of the door. No doubt Hyūga had rolled out of bed the minute the shouting match started and gotten dressed just in case Yoshino barged in. Now, though, Shikamaru knew Neji's hands were on the door emitting a low pulse of chakra as silent support to let Nara know he was there. As much as he appreciated the gesture it only made Shikamaru's stomach knot knowing that Neji had to listen to his mother say such despicable things. It was probably destroying Neji not to rip the door open and give her a tongue lashing which she so rightfully deserved.

"You know where the door is, Ma." Shikamaru nodded in the appropriate direction. "Please don't come here again."

Yoshino looked like just the idea of coming back to the tainted apartment was repulsive. She turned on her heel and stomped to the door. Only when she had a hold of the handle did she glance at Shikamaru again. A rush of emotions danced across her face, none of which settled long enough to be anything more than fleeting, but for a moment Shikamaru thought he saw a more human part of his mother. The woman his father might have known long ago.

She smiled bitterly and said, "I guess you turned out to be just like a daughter after all."

Shikamaru stood with his mouth hanging agape even after the door closed. He barely registered Neji's powerful arms encircling him from behind or the muscular chest he was being pressed into. The words didn't hurt him exactly, he just never expected her to throw her feelings regarding his gender into the argument. As if falling in love with another man made him any less of one himself. Neji began whispering sweet words in Shikamaru's ear, his arms across Nara's torso tightened in an attempt to bring the younger shinobi away from the darkness. She was missing out, Shikamaru decided. Her jaded mindset would prevent her from ever getting to meet Neji Hyūga on a personal basis, and that was truly a shame. Shikamaru sighed and hugged the arms wrapped around him as he leaned back basking in Neji's attention.

"There's nothing wrong with you." Neji expressed. He pressed a light kiss on Nara's shoulder and whispered, "You're perfect, Shikamaru."


	56. Chapter 56

Gai crept through the village smoothly, maintaining a low chakra reading in case Tsunade or a patrol shinobi crossed his path. He would rather not explain why he was sneaking into the Academy at two in the morning— this wasn't his first offense. But duty called, and he was in dire need of a helping of the Chinese herbal medicine balls which he'd accidentally left in the lounge after lunch. He reached the room in record time, tugged the fridge open and beamed like a Cheshire cat. At last! His sprightly energy would be restored in a matter of minutes with just a few heaping bites.

His ears perked, picking up low voices whispering and possibly grunts across the hallway. It sounded like one of the other professors had brought a late-night hookup to the Academy. He frowned. The only ones with a key besides himself was Lady Tsunade who was in a meeting, Kakashi Hatake who was away on a mission and—

"Nghn, fuck."

Shikamaru Nara. Gai would know that passive voice anywhere; evidently even sex didn't perk up the cloud watching ninja. So Shikamaru had landed himself a woman willing to tolerate his lackluster antics and brought her to his classroom to score. He didn't know the shadow wielder had it in him. Gai tiptoed down the corridor to Shikamaru's door and peeked in the window. Spread out on the floor was a mess of clothes, on top of them was Shikamaru and on top of him was a long-haired beauty Gai did not recognize. He watched the apparent lovers out of morbid curiosity wanting to get a better look at who had the ANBU operative so enticed, but that damn curtain of brown hair was shielding her face.

The only women he knew of with such luxurious tresses were the Hyūgas, but they were a noble clan all of whom would surely scoff at Shikamaru's absence of self-perseverance and motivation. Shikamaru tipped his head back, and the young woman shifted her weight, lifting the shadow manipulator's leg as her hair spilled over one shoulder. Except she was a _he_ , he was _inside_ of Shikamaru not on top, and he was _Neji Hyūga_. Gai blanched and jolted away from the door. Thank heaven they were too caught up with each other, and his chakra was low enough they hadn't felt his presence. Neji was extremely private— he would probably kill Gai for spying.

"I've missed you," Neji admitted softly, his voice laced with emotion Gai didn't realize his disciple possessed.

"Prove it." Came Shikamaru's gruff taunt.

Time to go! Flushed, Gai hauled ass out of the building as fast as he could. He wondered how long they had been involved, how long they'd been keeping themselves a secret from the rest of the village. Judging solely on the snippets of conversation he'd caught and their expressions it was obvious that they were already comfortable with one another and this wasn't a casual affair. It made him smile knowing a person as controlled, closed off and reserved as Neji had let someone in. Beautiful youth at its finest.

* * *

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted the blonde. "Just got back?"

"Yup! Man, it sure feels good to be home!" Naruto replied in his usual rowdy tone.

"Where's your captain? The Hokage needs him." Kakashi didn't usually give reasons with his inquiries but with Naruto it was easiest to offer a short explanation and avoid a barrage of questions.

"Ah, yeah he's here too. Probably taking his sweet ass time combing his precious hair." Naruto gave an elaborate eye roll and gestured over his shoulder to the locker room. "Hey, Kakashi! Want to grab a bite to eat? I'm starving!"

"Sorry, Naruto. Not right now. But I bet Sasuke would like to go; I think he mentioned craving ramen." Kakashi suggested.

Sasuke _wouldn't_ want to go, and he _hadn't_ said a word about ramen, but a little white lie never hurt anyone. Naruto flashed a thumb up and his signature dopey grin before disappearing. Kakashi flopped on a bench and pulled out his book— may as well get some reading in until Hyūga came out. Five minutes passed and still no Neji. He peered over the rim of his book as Shikamaru approached the entryway. Their eyes met, and they nodded at one another before Nara slipped inside. Strange. Shikamaru was already in ANBU gear without a spec of dirt on his uniform which meant he was about to be deployed; he shouldn't need anything from their changing quarters.

Kakashi waited another ten minutes. Neither man had come out. He sighed, stretched, shoved his hands in his pockets and slouched into the depository. The place seemed to be deserted except Kakashi _knew_ there wasn't another way out, so Shikamaru and Neji had to be inside still. A few quick hand signals allowed him to mask his chakra enough to venture further until he spotted shadows reflecting from around the corner. He stopped in his tracks realizing the two ANBU were speaking quietly to one another, though he couldn't make out any specifics. Kakashi heard what sounded like a kiss, but assumed he must've been mistaken. Until he popped his head past the partition.

"Be careful, Shikamaru," Neji spoke into Nara's crook.

The hug was tight, tender, emotional. Kakashi backed away quietly. Even if his ears had betrayed him his eyes couldn't. He knew an intimate embrace when he saw one. Their courtship didn't surprise him all that much. As individuals, neither seemed like the kind of man to get hung up on gender roles or similar preferences. Kakashi had worked with Neji more than Shikamaru through ANBU but knew enough about them both to think they made a good fit, a delicate balance. Kakashi frowned thinking about the Hyūga clan. Hiashi, in particular, would want Neji's head on a stick for failure to copulate in the Hyūga family. He'd have to ensure their secret stayed safe.

* * *

Neji double checked to make sure the courtyard was empty, and no one would notice him slinking around the wall, least of all the guards overhead. The shadows lent their protection to Neji obscuring his movements easily as if he had molded in and became an extension of them. Shikamaru's face fluttered across his mind— he probably bore responsibility for this somehow or another. Neji'd eaten a chakra pill designed to conceal his chakra and keep him undetected. He slunk across the outer bank with ease, tiptoed to the archway and rounded the beam where he nearly smacked into the master of shadows himself. It was the only place safe from view, the ridge where the archway met and support beam ran along the wall provided absolute protection and a blind spot so long as they stayed close together. Not a problem.

Their lips crashed in a fierce, bruising clank of teeth and tongue and unspoken desperation. They kissed hard, aggressive, intense and carnal. Ferocious even. For the past month, they had been missing one another; extended missions kept them apart. This was the first time their paths had finally crossed. They had worked out a meeting place by leaving notes for each other whenever one of them returned home and though they could only spare a few minutes—Shikamaru was just getting back, and Neji should've left twenty minutes ago—they were determined to make their time count.

"Don't go," Shikamaru growled in Neji's ear, raking a hand through long locks as they hugged tighter.

They'd promised never to do this, never ask the other to stay because leaving was hard enough but Shikamaru was coming undone without Neji. The older man had him in a vice, he was under his skin, pumping through his veins and strumming through his head constantly. Shikamaru _needed_ Neji like a drug, and he knew that feeling was mutual.

"Two more weeks." Neji husked in return, wedging his face into Shikamaru's neck.

"You've caught up on your quota?" Shikamaru asked.

He closed his eyes as Neji's lips mapped his skin expertly, weaving open mouth kisses and sharp bites up the column of his neck.

"Yes," Neji hissed so low, so unintentionally seductive Shikamaru almost groaned.

Shikamaru slid his hands up Neji's back, drew the man closer to his chest. "It's not enough."

"I know, I'm sorry." Neji apologized.

"Don't be. We knew what we were getting in to." Shikamaru reminded.

"I don't want to leave you again." Neji confided.

Shikamaru's lips smashed over his own, possessing him, silently begging for him to stay. He couldn't, they both knew that, but it was worth another wild tangle to try and convince Neji. What Shikamaru didn't know was how close he had Neji teetering just along the edge. Shikamaru was in his blood like a toxin, consuming him, invading his every thought, burning him up inside. Neji kissed harder, pinning Shikamaru to the wall when he heard movement overhead. Just the guards passing by, probably exchanging shifts.

"How badly do you think they'd punish me if I abandoned the mission?" Neji posed licking his swollen, bruised lips.

"Too much. I can't allow it." Shikamaru regretfully declined.

Neji nodded and took a few steps back knowing he needed to say goodbye, but Shikamaru wasn't ready. He lunged forward knocking them back a few paces clutching at Neji as if his life depended on it. Their eyes met, moonlight dancee across their faces hypnotizing them further. They were addicted to one another, neither could get enough. Shikamaru wondered if an overdose was possible.

"Neji," He groaned quietly.

Distracted, they stepped out further from the safety of the wall.

"Two weeks, we can do this." Neji encouraged.

Shikamaru seized Neji by the base of his neck beginning another long, affectionate kiss he hoped would be enough to last them these two weeks. A crow squawked in the distance, Neji's cue to wrap things up and meet Sasuke for their mission. Shikamaru found the strength in himself to pull away and not reach for Neji again as the ANBU ninja disappeared into the night. He stared after Hyūga with a lovesick smile in a trance and entirely oblivious to the busty blonde staring mouth agape from the courtyard.


	57. Chapter 57

Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and Chōji— an odd assortment of ninjas to be assigned together on one team, but alas here they were. Currently, they were in the middle of a forest, the halfway point between where they needed to be and where they had come from. Ordinarily, ninjas only rested during the evening however for planning purposes they'd agreed to take refuge at a rarely used cabin site. This was where Shikamaru and Neji decided they would have their heated argument about who had the better strategy, a staged fight of course. In order to throw people off their tracks, the duo made a point of fighting with one another whenever they were with a group; it was the fastest way to get all the rumors about their relationship to die off. If there was one thing Konoha village loved to do it was hate the Hyūgas and as much as Shikamaru despised that mindset when it came to Neji for once it would work in their favor.

"It doesn't make any _sense_ to go all the way around the mountain path." Shikamaru's bored tone had a slightly irritated edge. "It'll be faster if we cut through the trees."

"Is everything always about speed with you?" Neji scoffed. "We are more likely to be spotted, and that would completely diminish the purpose of our sneak attack, don't you think?"

Shikamaru took a long, slow drag from his cigarette. He didn't smoke anymore at home and very rarely on missions, he mainly kept a pack around for occasions such as this. Their comrades assumed he smoked because he was stressed out so to aid the illusion of a real argument he usually lit one up about halfway through the ordeal.

"Don't be condescending with me, Hyūga. I'm only thinking about what's best for the team." Shikamaru insisted.

"You're only thinking about what's best for yourself. You're supposed to be an excellent tactician, Nara. Act like one." Neji suggested.

"Guys, maybe we can find a middle ground to work with instead." Naruto chimed in.

Arguments made him uncomfortable, particularly between friends. The Shikamaru and Neji he knew were calm and quiet around one another. Then again, that was home, and this was in the field. Missions could do strange things to people and sometimes being close with one another only made tensions higher.

"Stay out of this, Naruto," Shikamaru advised.

"Nara, let me make one thing perfectly clear to you. When I lead a mission, I expect to always take the most direct route with the smallest chance of being detected. Perhaps when you are in charge the most important thing to you is how fast you can complete the assignment so that you can return home for a nap." Neji's words earned gasps from their comrades, but Shikamaru was grinning on the inside. Well played. "I was instructed to rely on your planning abilities however if you can't follow simple instructions on what I want to be accomplished then maybe you would be better off running the defense."

Shikamaru stood up from his crouched position on the tree stump and shuffled over to Neji. He straightened out, so they stood at eye level then blew a puff of smoke directly in Hyūga's face.

"Alright, your Grace." Shikamaru conceded. "Your wish is my command."

Neji's brow hiked up, and Shikamaru wasn't sure if his boyfriend was a tremendous actor or if he had accidentally gone a step too far. After all, _he_ was the one to make such a big deal about when people called Neji princess or any variation of the word. The words tasted like poison coming from his mouth, but he had probably just pushed Kiba onto his side, and the dog breeder was without a doubt the hardest one to convince that they were actually fighting.

"We go through the mountains, Nara." Neji snatched the cancer stick from Shikamaru's mouth and snapped it in half.

Shikamaru forced annoyance despite how amused he felt watching the cigarette crumble. "Very well. We'll enter on the east side of the village and—"

"The _west_ end, Shikamaru." Neji interrupted.

"Wow, Neji why do you even have a team?" Kiba quipped. "You can obviously handle all of the grunt work, the planning and the assignment on your own."

"The east will be more accessible," Shikamaru argued lamely.

Neji took a step closer, and Shikamaru moved backward as a thin finger was jabbed squarely in his chest. "Which means the west will be the road less traveled."

"Alright, Hyūga, geez." Shikamaru pushed the older man. "What's the matter, you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

He knew very damn well that Neji had woken up on the _right_ side of the bed this morning. Well, afternoon. For once, Neji was sound asleep even after Shikamaru had gotten out of bed, showered and come back. So, being the thoughtful man he was, Shikamaru woke Hyūga with a surprise blowjob. The corner of Neji's lip was twitching from the effort of not grinning, although to everyone else he probably appeared annoyed.

"Follow my orders, Nara, or you will find yourself with a very negative review in my report." Neji threatened. "When you've decided to stop acting like a child and want to plan out the rest of this mission you know where to find me."

With that, Neji stormed off to their cabin and slammed the door. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his nape then sank to his knees and flopped against a log. He felt around his pockets pretending to look for another cigarette, and when he didn't find one, he clicked his tongue.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled.

"Gods, Shikamaru, how can you stand that guy?!" Naruto shouted, second-guessing himself for ever thinking the two were good friends.

"He's not like this back home. He gets a little hot-headed on missions." Shikamaru explained.

"Yeah, right. Hyūga is always a raging asshole." Kiba snorted.

Shikamaru barely resisted the urge to grimace and said, "I guess I have a habit of pushing his buttons."

"You can't blame yourself, Shikamaru," Sakura added helpfully as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Neji was very unreasonable."

"I don't think I've ever seen you get so worked up before," Naruto commented.

"What can I say, we live together. The guy knows all the right nerves to pluck at." Shikamaru sighed.

"Maybe you should talk to him about this behavior, Shikamaru. This can't be healthy for your friendship." Chōji sounded genuinely concerned.

Shikamaru almost felt sorry for making one of his closest friends believe Neji was some kind of loose cannon. Not bad enough to drop the act, though.

"Well, at least we won't have to deal with him again until nightfall," Naruto announced cheerily.

"Easy for you guys to say. I have to share a cabin with him." Shikamaru complained.

"Oh, yeah…" Naruto deflated for only a second then brightened up again. "Hey, I'll trade with ya if you want!"

"I don't think so, Naruto." Shikamaru shook his head.

"What's the matter, Nara? Too good to share a cabin with me?" Kiba taunted.

"Neji designated us to our cabins, right? I'll only hear an earful more if I switch things behind his back." Shikamaru pointed out. "Besides, he is the leader, and I have orders to follow."

"That's very noble, Shikamaru." Sakura praised.

Shikamaru shrugged and got to his feet, dusted his pants off then shoved his hands in his pockets. He gave a dismissive nod to his comrades before mumbling an off-handed comment about getting his suffering over with. When he entered the cabin, he expected to see Neji lounging on either of the beds, but instead, the Hyūga had been waiting behind the door ready to pounce the second he stepped foot inside. Neji looped his arms around Shikamaru's neck and nudged their foreheads together as his eyes drooped shut. Finally, being sent on missions with each other had a perk if it meant Shikamaru could have private moments like this with Neji, away from prying eyes and nosy comrades.

He braced his palms on Neji's hips and gave a hum of content as they swayed a bit basking in the comfort of holding one another. Tsunade had inexplicably started pairing the duo up more often than usual for lower ranked missions and long-term assignments alike. Shikamaru didn't question her motives; she seemed to be all over the place perhaps as a distraction from whatever her true intent was. If it earned him more time with Neji, then that was fine by Shikamaru. A pair of soft lips hovered over his, barely touching until Shikamaru tilted his head. Their foreheads remained cinched as the dip in their noses ran together from bridge to tip, chins grazing while they kissed.

"You were very convincing, Shikamaru." Neji commended, opening his eyes to mere slits.

"You're one to talk." Shikamaru stole another kiss. "No wonder you always get selected for undercover operations."

"Everyone is going to think we hate each other," Neji said.

"Let them; it doesn't change the way we feel about one another," Shikamaru spoke confidently.

"Do you think anyone suspects?" Neji doubted it, but he would rather hear Shikamaru confirm.

"Everyone is wondering how I can stand living with you," Shikamaru smirked. "I think they're off our trail."

Neji chewed the inside of his lip thoughtfully. "I bet if we were very violent and crass we could have sex in here and make them think we're fighting."

"You're going to kill me." Shikamaru swallowed the dry lump in his throat, silently begging his body to stop reacting so powerfully every time Neji made the slightest suggestive comment. "Aren't you worried they'll knock on the door and check on us?"

"Lock it," Neji suggested as he dragged his index finger down Shikamaru's lips. "Unless you don't want to do this."

"Nuh uh, Hyūga. You can't chicken out now. We're doing it." Shikamaru broke their embrace, so suddenly Neji burst out laughing. "Hey, you can't laugh. If they hear you, that's going to be very confusing."

Neji's eyes were twinkling when he snatched Shikamaru's vest and tugged the younger ninja closer. They kissed gently, chaste and brief, and Neji was still smiling. Shikamaru felt his chest constrict and a burst of warmth rushing through him.

"Or we could do it quiet, slow and passionate," Neji suggested. "Keep things just between us."

Shikamaru's lips twisted into a lopsided smile. They were fools, fools in love and Shikamaru hoped the static between them would never fade. Rough and rowdy could wait for when they were in their apartment when they wouldn't have to filter themselves or be careful of what they said.

"I like that idea much better."


	58. Chapter 58

The troublesome idea of painting the apartment hadn't taken long to fester inside of Shikamaru's brain and become a reality after Neji made a comment about their white walls. He'd said something along the lines of how it reminded him of the Hyūga compound. The branch house was white for industrial purposes, to make it clear that they were servants and primarily living in a glorified prison. It also meant they had to work extremely hard at keeping the cramped quarters clean otherwise it would show on their walls that they'd been slacking. Shikamaru loathed the thought of anything in their apartment reminding Neji of that hellhole, so he took it upon himself to fix the problem.

In this case, the problem was the white walls. Nothing a coat of paint couldn't resolve. To avoid suspicion and annoying questions, Shikamaru visited a neighboring village and stopped at the hardware store to pick up paint while Neji was away. The easiest and most efficient way to complete the job would be to paint as much of the apartment in one day as he could possibly manage. So, Shikamaru set to the daunting task of moving all their furniture into the office which required a tactical approach and a blueprint, in the end, so that he could maximize every inch of space available.

He selected sage green for the whole apartment. Initially, he had intended to paint the bedroom and office separate colors from the living area, but the more he thought about it the more he loved the notion of the green in each room. Green in any shade was Shikamaru's favorite color; it was peaceful, calming and left him in a good mood. Neji also looked killer in green, though he rarely wore anything apart from Hyūga robes and ANBU gear these days. And for the same reasons it was Shikamaru's favorite color he decided it would be _their_ color as well. Gods knew they needed every bit of serenity they could get.

Unfortunately, Shikamaru was a terrible painter. He'd covered the floor in tarp like the can suggested, taped off the edges around the doorways, baseboards, window trim, and appliances to avoid unwanted splotches— all had gone smoothly up until he'd rolled the first stripe of paint on the wall. No matter how he maneuvered his hand or which direction he stroked, the paint had streaks or bubbles, or he missed a spot. It was absolutely infuriating! Shikamaru Nara was a genius; he planned battle operatives as a side project for crying out loud, and yet could not figure out the mechanics of how to make something as basic as _paint_ work in his favor.

Someone must have been watching over him for once because just when Shikamaru was about to give up, there was a stern knock on the door. His eyes flickered to the clock confirming his initial thought that it couldn't be Neji already, he had a few hours left before Hyūga was due to return. Shikamaru shot up and brushed himself off sending up a silent thank you to whichever Gods had taken pity and sent an unwitting soul to help him. He opened the door and wasn't surprised to see Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted with a small smile. "Is Neji home yet?"

"I hope you're not here to say Tsunade has signed him up for another mission." Shikamaru furrowed his brows. "She's been doing this back to back thing too frequently."

"Ah, no. Nothing like that. I need his assistance with the reports from last week and I…" Sasuke trailed off when he glanced over Shikamaru's shoulder and noticed the apartment was empty. "Are you guys moving out?"

Shikamaru opened the door wider and placed a hand on the back of his neck. "I'm painting the apartment, actually."

A wicked grin claimed Sasuke's handsome face. "My, my, Shikamaru Nara. Aren't you domestic as ever."

"Shut up. Listen since you're here, why don't you grab a brush and help out."

"It looks like you're doing a fine job all on your own." Sasuke snorted.

"Obviously I'm not, and you know you are the last person I want to ask for help from." Shikamaru drew a breath and calmed himself. "I'm not going to finish this by myself. I underestimated how long it would take."

"Nara admits to being wrong about time management? Can I get that in writing, please?" Sasuke continued to jibe.

Shikamaru forced a smile. "Be a pal and come inside."

"I don't think so, Shikamaru. This is my day off." Sasuke declined.

"What else do you have to do with your time? It's for Neji." Shikamaru coerced.

"Of course, it's for Neji; you would never bother putting in this much trouble for yourself," Sasuke said like it was the most obvious fact in the world. "But Neji's birthday isn't for a while, so I don't owe him anything special, sorry."

"The white walls make him think of the compound." Shikamaru blurted out.

Not his best move, but he was desperate, and Sasuke had a soft spot for Neji so Shikamaru knew where he could poke to get the reaction he wanted. Uchiha eyed him skeptically, weighing the information to determine whether or not it was a lie. Shikamaru was too lazy to make up stories. Besides, Sasuke had been inside the compound enough times to know how much it resembled a hospital or jail cell. Sasuke huffed and pushed his way inside mumbling to himself and Shikamaru would swear he heard the world troublesome come from Uchiha's mouth, but he didn't dare call attention to it.

It turned out that Sasuke was a far better painter than Shikamaru despite never having painted anything a day in his life. Shikamaru expected as much; it seemed Uchiha was good at _everything_ much like his long-haired lover. Sasuke showed Shikamaru a few techniques to help him with evening out the paint before it could dry into a patched mess, but Nara lacked the skill or maybe just the patience. They worked out a system for Sasuke to put on the first coat and Shikamaru would follow up with the second layer. This worked out much better, and for the first time since opening the can of paint, Shikamaru found himself smiling.

"Why green?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru didn't know why it had taken Sasuke so long to ask or how they'd managed to get through this much of the project in silence. Sasuke was probably busy chastising himself for not doing something about the white sooner, and Shikamaru needed to focus on what he was doing.

"It's my favorite color," Shikamaru said and shrugged.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So, white bothers Neji and your solution is just to pick whatever you like best. Gee, you are a charmer. How did he get so lucky?"

"Green is also a nurturing color good for soothing and tranquility," Shikamaru explained.

Sasuke nodded his approval. "I have to hand it to you, Nara, it doesn't look half bad."

"And while we are asking one another questions," Shikamaru began. "Why is your shirt off?"

"Because I didn't know I was coming over to paint your apartment." Sasuke shot back. "I'm not getting stains on my shirt."

"Tch, typical Uchiha." Shikamaru scoffed.

"What's the matter, Shikamaru? See something you like?" Sasuke teased and made a point of flexing his arm as he rolled another row of paint.

"Neji has a much better body." Shikamaru hoped it hurt Sasuke's fragile ego to hear he wasn't the best at something.

"He does." Sasuke agreed much to Shikamaru's discontent. "I did not hear you say _no_ though."

"No, Sasuke. I do not enjoy your shirtless self in my living room." Shikamaru dismissed.

"You need to lighten up." Sasuke looked at the younger man thoughtfully before leaning over to dab his roller on Shikamaru's shirt. "There. Much better."

"Did you just _paint_ my shirt?" Shikamaru gasped.

Sasuke smiled. "I think you'll find that if you just relax and let go a little, you'll feel much better. And besides—"

Shikamaru slapped his paintbrush clear across Sasuke's back leaving a broad streak of green. They looked at one another in silence for a max of five seconds before all hell broke loose. Thankfully, none of the furniture was in the room, or it surely would've been ruined. The duo spent the next twenty minutes flinging paint at one another, sometimes with brushes or rollers and others with handfuls directly from the can. If there was one damn thing Shikamaru knew he could outwit Sasuke in it was making a mess because unlike the Uchiha prodigy he'd lived a normal life as a child who rolled around in the dirt and made mud-pies.

Between the mess they were creating on one another and the slick tarp beneath their feet, both males were having difficulty keeping their balance. Twice, Shikamaru had slid flat on his ass, and he suspected he had a lovely green print on his pants to show for it, so he made it his mission to tank Sasuke at some point. Nothing would bring him more joy than to dump whatever was left in the bucket directly on Uchiha's head and watch horror dance through midnight eyes as his perfect hair was ruined. The opportunity finally presented itself as Sasuke sidestepped to avoid Shikamaru's paintbrush and tripped on a roller on the floor. Shikamaru lunged, paintbrush dangling at Sasuke's mouth and he planned to tell the older man to eat it except the front door opened.

"What the fuck." Neji breathed.

Sasuke and Shikamaru glanced at each other then to Neji and finally rolled away from one another. Neji was the very definition of a ninja worn from battle. His hair was a disaster with twigs and leaves mangled in a mess. His uniform was caked in thick soil, splattered in blood. He looked exhausted, even more than usual. Shikamaru felt guilt swelling in his stomach. The last thing Hyūga expected to come home and see was a catastrophe in his living room. Neji was too tired to even berate them for being so childish. Shikamaru dropped his tool, wiped his hands on his pants and carefully approached Neji who was still surveying the room.

When silver orbs finally met his, Shikamaru smiled. "What do you think?"

Neji looked Shikamaru up and down in what Nara assumed was distaste, but he was really seeking a place to put his hand that wasn't covered in paint. Eventually, he found a dry spot, gripped Shikamaru and dipped in for a kiss.

"It's perfect."

He didn't need to ask if Shikamaru had done this for him, he already knew. And he was so grateful, but right now he just wanted to shower. Neji excused himself and disappeared into the bathroom leaving Sasuke and Shikamaru to clean themselves up the best they could until he was done showering. Sasuke arched a brow and elbowed Shikamaru.

"What the hell are you grinning about?" Sasuke asked.

"You're in deep trouble when he comes out and sees that hand print on the window." Shikamaru taunted. "Scrubbing paint off the glass will be a real pain."

"I am a guest; it is _your_ job to maintain the apartment." Sasuke dejected.

"And I can earn his forgiveness with kisses," Shikamaru claimed.

Sasuke smirked. "Maybe I can try the same method."

Damn Sasuke Uchiha and his stupid teasing always unhinged Shikamaru no matter how baseless the words were. Instead of balling his fists, Shikamaru snatched a roller from the floor and slapped it across Sasuke's face leaving a line from chin to forehead. Before Sasuke could dare to retaliate, Neji popped his head out of the bathroom door and invited Shikamaru to join him. For once Shikamaru would win one of these stupid fights against Uchiha!

"Well, Sasuke, have fun letting the paint dry on you," Shikamaru said as he pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the tarp. "Don't worry; we'll take our time and use up _all_ the hot water."

Sasuke stared after the shadow manipulator in awe. "How troublesome."


	59. Chapter 59

"Shikamaru, will you just stop for a minute," Sasuke called. "Unless you plan on jumping out a window, you're going to have to face me shortly anyway."

There were plenty of reasons Shikamaru didn't enjoy being assigned to the same team as Sasuke Uchiha, but nothing stood out more than his annoyance with the raven-haired ninja's infuriating tendencies as the team leader. Apparently, Sasuke was one of the few ninjas who completed his reports well before they were due and mandated his teammates do the same. Shikamaru just could not be bothered which was the reason Sasuke was currently trailing behind him, following Nara up the stairs of his apartment barking out demands about responsibility and obligations. Blah, blah, blah. Shikamaru had heard it all before.

Sasuke was not a special snowflake, he would not change Shikamaru's mind. If he so desired to turn in his paperwork early more power to him, Shikamaru didn't understand working so hard, but he wasn't going to deprive Sasuke of that right. In return, he expected not to be hounded about completing work before it was due. Shikamaru had his dates memorized, knew precisely how long it would take to finish his assignments, how long the walk was from the apartment to the Academy— this was not his first go at procrastinating.

"Do not make me amend my status documents to list your insubordination." Sasuke threatened.

"Sasuke." Shikamaru stopped at his door and whirled around to look at his stalker. "Please get off my back. I will not finish the reports a minute earlier than I have to, you're wasting your time."

"I'm not asking for much, Shikamaru. I am your squad leader; you're supposed to follow orders. I was under the impression you were capable of doing that." Sasuke said.

"In the field, yes. What I do with my time after that isn't in your jurisdiction. Assignment report due dates are not up to the discretion of squad leaders." Shikamaru countered.

"How the squad conducts themselves _is_ at my discretion. My squad turns everything in together which means you're holding up everyone else by not finishing yours." Sasuke stated.

"Well, the rest of the squad will just have to wait," Shikamaru grumbled. "Not going to happen."

"Then I guess I'll just wait here for you to get it done." Sasuke insisted stubbornly.

Shikamaru shrugged as he unlocked the apartment. "You're more than welcome to hang around in the hallway. Meanwhile, I'm going to see if Neji will put on that lacy black thing I love."

He didn't wait for a reaction, he slid inside the apartment and pressed his body on the door praying Sasuke wouldn't try to break in. Neji was sitting on the couch with his brows raised, and curiosity etched on his face. He set the book he was reading on his lap, hand wedged between the pages to hold his place.

"I don't have a lacy black thing," Neji commented.

"Shh!" Shikamaru hissed. "I know, I know. But _he_ doesn't need to know that."

Shikamaru cracked the door open and surveyed the hallway. No Sasuke anywhere to be found. It was a gamble to bring up Neji in a sexual manner because Sasuke could go one way or the other; either join in with the conversation and add his own tasteless joke or get freaked out and split the scene. Fortunately, Sasuke took the bait, and for the time being had retreated. Shikamaru flopped on the couch at the opposite end and slouched into a comfortable position.

He had too many things to worry about without keeping up with Sasuke's regiment. Tsunade imposed her impossible deadlines more and more often; it was actually starting to get in the way of his teaching at the Academy enough she suggested removing him. So far, he had the Hokage convinced he could manage the workload on his own by adjusting his schedule, but he wasn't sure how much longer that would remain to be true. Giving up the Academy was _not_ something Shikamaru wanted to do. These days though what he wanted seemed to be taking the back burner. Professionally at least.

His thoughts were also a bit too preoccupied with an upcoming mission to pay much mind to Sasuke's whining about a bit of incomplete paperwork. Shikamaru wasn't usually assigned to missions lasting longer than a week because of his duties in the village. Not that he expected the arrangement was permanent, but it did surprise him when Tsunade gave him the scroll and details. The only good thing was it lined up almost perfectly with Neji's schedule so for once they'd be leaving around the same time.

Neji, who had been watching Shikamaru considerately since he'd come inside, looked away, lifted his book again and shrugged. "I could get a lacy black thing."

Shikamaru was sure he stopped breathing for an entire minute.


	60. Chapter 60

"My family will be in Yugakure for two days," Neji explained. "This may be my last chance to go to the compound without supervision."

Shikamaru didn't much care for the specifics of why Neji chose now of all times to visit the Hyūga grounds, all he needed to hear was the older man wanted his company, and that was good enough. Knowing they wouldn't bump into Hiashi did give him peace of mind, though. Shikamaru grunted and nodded as he continued to watch Neji get dressed. Traditional Hyūga robes were replaced by a gray soft cotton kimono which probably belonged to the noble family. Neji's bangs and the sides of his hair were swept back and pulled into a half ponytail which rested against the rest of his free flowing locks. Shikamaru couldn't remember seeing this particular style on his lover before, and he was sure he'd remember if he had because Neji was even more stunning than usual.

When they arrived at the compound, Shikamaru half expected a guard to jump out and demand what they were doing on private property, but Neji wasn't exaggerating when he said his family would be away, the whole place was empty! Of course, Tsunade had stationed a dozen or so ANBU around the perimeter, but Neji was a Hyūga so he could walk right in and Shikamaru used the shadows to slip inside. Neji led them to a section Shikamaru had never seen before, the Hyūga graveyard. It shouldn't have surprised him in the least to learn such a prestigious family had their own grave site; noble blood shouldn't have to be buried with commoners. Neji had already informed the spiky-haired ninja that unlike most of the placards in Konoha's burial site, the Hyūga compound had the bodies or remains of those who passed away.

The expectation that Hizashi Hyūga would have a proper grave site with a massive headstone honoring his sacrifice should never have occurred to Shikamaru, and yet he anticipated it all the same which was the reason he held his breath when Neji knelt in front of a small boulder. There was no inscription, no name, nothing to indicate Hizashi had ever lived and died for his clan. No mention of the young son he left behind. Not a single thing. In fact, had Neji not stopped suddenly Shikamaru would've seen the boulder for precisely what it was— an eyesore. He scanned the rest of the graveyard to confirm that yes, this was the only spot marked with anything other than a headstone. Even the branch clan members had regular tombstones, although some weren't as elaborate, and all were smaller in size.

Shikamaru got on his knees next to Neji and glared at the rock as if he could will it to turn into something more fitting of a hero. Hiashi was responsible for this; he was next of kin which meant it would've been his job to arrange a proper funeral and burial. They were brothers for goodness sake, even if they weren't close didn't that warrant some kind of obligation from the clan leader to treat Hizashi better? Not to mention Hizashi was the reason Hiashi was still alive. Shikamaru side eyed Neji, observing the long-haired shinobi for a moment. Neji was praying, probably saying goodbye to his father. On their way over, Neji told Shikamaru he did not plan on going to the compound ever again.

Maybe that was a result of the whole clan leader nonsense, or perhaps his family asked him to leave, Shikamaru didn't know what had resulted in Neji's determination, but he would support it none the less. He realized that if this was not the clan's doing and Neji had arrived at the decision on his own it meant there would be dire consequences. The Hyūgas were like a cult as far as Shikamaru was concerned; no one was allowed to leave. He imagined Neji had already thought that through though and was prepared. They could come back for Neji's father if that's what Neji wanted. Shikamaru would break into the compound every single day if Neji asked him to. He got the distinct impression that Neji wished to leave this part of his life behind.

He wondered what else Neji would say to his father. Shikamaru had never been one to pray so he didn't quite understand the rules and requirements behind it, although Neji told him before that it wasn't a structured practice and he could pray however he wanted. Neji came from a painfully traditional family where mediation and prayer were regimental as means of centering oneself. Shikamaru also imagined that there was a time when all Neji had were his prayers since he had no family or friends from such a young age. Should he be praying, too? The thought struck Shikamaru so suddenly he jumped a little, thankfully Neji was too deep in thought to notice. This was Neji's father after all, shouldn't he at least say hello and try to make a decent first impression?

If Neji hadn't been sitting beside him, Shikamaru would've smacked himself in the face. How _ridiculous_. He was so captivated by Neji Hyūga he found himself worried about making an impression on the man's deceased father. Nonsense. And even though Shikamaru did not believe in the afterlife or communicating with those who were already gone he found his lids fluttering shut as he focused on the image of Hizashi Hyūga. The only picture he'd ever seen of Neji's father was in a newspaper article from years ago. He'd never thought to ask Neji why there weren't images hanging in the apartment or stowed in a box for safe keeping. Awkwardly, as if Shikamaru was standing in front of Hizashi having a conversation with him, he greeted the late Hyūga and gave thanks for Neji's existence.

"They said it was to keep up the charade," Neji spoke softly.

Shikamaru popped an eye open to Neji who had placed a delicate hand on the boulder.

"My clan wanted the captors to think Hiashi was hated by the Hyūgas and that's why they were able to give him up so easily." Neji elaborated. "So instead of marking his grave, they placed a rock here. If anyone ever inspected the graveyard, there wouldn't be a reminder of Hiashi ever leading the clan."

What could he say to make things better? Neji's suffering never stopped, it seemed. His clan continued to torment him with bullshit excuses about why his father, who was a hero by every definition, couldn't have a proper headstone. Neji withdrew his hand and set it on his lap instead, pale eyes shifting to meet the umber pair analyzing him so carefully.

"I'm not sure if he's even buried here," Neji admitted. "This could very well just be a rock I've been talking to all these years. Wouldn't that be funny?"

 _No_ Shikamaru wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, none of it was funny. He swallowed thickly and placed a hand on the small of Neji's back where he smoothed his thumb in slow circles. For a second it looked like Neji might cry, but the act never came, and Shikamaru should've known better than to think it would happen anyway.

"This is a symbolic place for you, Neji. No matter what lies beneath the dirt that is something they can never take away from you." Shikamaru soothed quietly.

"I told him about you," Neji revealed, and finally a genuine smile appeared.

"Yeah? Tell him I'm a pain in the ass?" Shikamaru joked.

Neji rolled his eyes and said, "You're not. I would do anything for you."

Shikamaru stopped rubbing Neji's back and instead reached for Hyūga's hand to slip their fingers together. "As would I for you."

"I would steal for you," Neji spoke the words as if they surprised him as if he hadn't given it much thought until now and felt the effect through his whole body. "I would kill for you. I'd lie for you. I would give up everything else in my life to be with you. I would die for you without a second thought."

Shikamaru may as well have melted into a pile of mush. For once in his life, he couldn't find a comeback or the right words to say. He could feel his face growing hot, starting at his neck and burning all the way to his ears. Neji squeezed their joined hands to reassure Shikamaru he meant every word, but the shadow wielder already knew because he could _feel_ it in his being.

"Tell me what you want me to do for you," Neji whispered so low if Shikamaru weren't waiting with bated breath for Hyūga's sweet words he would've missed it.

"Give me your heart, Neji," Shikamaru said quietly.

Neji's iridescent orbs lured Shikamaru into captivity as he replied, "It's already yours so take it. All I am is yours and yours alone."

Neji Hyūga would be the end of him.


	61. Chapter 61

Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, and Lee were gathered at the center of the village near a lamppost listening to Kakashi discuss the details of their next mission. Well, most of them were listening. Neji could not focus these past few days due to the fact that he wasn't sleeping again. He wished he could blame in on nightmares or claim he'd had a stressful assignment he couldn't shake, but the truth of the matter was he was anxious. Shikamaru's return to Konoha had been delayed three separate times, and the final date of arrival had come and gone four days ago without a word from anyone on the squad. He imagined this must be how Shikamaru felt before they'd started dating, that fateful mission that had killed more than half the team sent in the field.

He couldn't afford to have thoughts like that especially not right now when he was moments away from a high-profile deployment. Neji was a ninja above all else, he understood and practiced this on a daily basis, and he needed to reign himself back in before someone noticed his behavior. Someone other than Sasuke who kept stealing glances at Neji to gauge how he was doing. Gai strolled over to the group as casually as he could manage, though his face was pale, and he made sure not to make eye contact with anyone other than Kakashi. The pair walked off after Kakashi ordered them to stay put.

"Hey, you alright?" Sasuke asked under his breath.

"I'm holding it together." Neji knew it wasn't true and Sasuke wouldn't believe him.

"I'll send a flock of crows, see if they can find anything." Sasuke offered.

"If anyone notices you'll be reprimanded again." Neji cautioned.

Sasuke shrugged. "That doesn't matter, you need peace of mind and I need my partner's head in the game if we're going to be successful."

Neji opened his mouth to apologize for being so distracted, but found he could not complete the sentence when he heard Shikamaru's name murmured by Gai. He wished he had the power to enhance his hearing, but sight would have to do so he could read their lips. Something about a medical team recovering a body. That's all Neji needed to know. He broke from the group suddenly, bounding toward the South entrance— it was the least traveled route and therefore optimal for bringing a body into the village without drawing much attention. Naruto shouted for Neji to come back, demanding to know where he was going while following the long-haired shinobi. Sasuke chased after Naruto and ordered him to stop.

Two ninjas were standing nearby the stretcher where Shikamaru laid, but they were too distracted talking with one another to notice Neji until it was too late. Hyūga collapsed to his knees, scooped Shikamaru up by the shoulders and held him to his chest. Shikamaru was cold, so very cold, and limp. Neji quivered as he bowed his head low and wept without a care for who saw him or what they might think seeing tears rolling down the proud Hyūga's face. Shikamaru couldn't be dead, that's not how things were supposed to be. He rubbed Shikamaru's back, stroked Nara's cheeks, kissed his temple, massaged his shoulders— hopelessly trying to spark warmth in his lover. Anything to shake the frigid chill away.

Shikamaru's handsome, tan face was devoid of color, practically blue despite Neji's best efforts. An ugly, low wail cracked from Neji's throat, and despair wracked through him as he clutched Shikamaru closer. He whispered things about broken promises even if it was unreasonable; he begged Shikamaru to come back and not leave him behind. Naruto slowed to a stop when he spotted Shikamaru and Neji together, horror filled his blue eyes. He swallowed hard and took a step forward, but Sasuke stilled him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Naruto snapped as he pried at Sasuke's hand.

"Let Neji have some time." Sasuke's voice lacked emotion, but there was distress in his gaze.

"Huh?!" Naruto gasped. "He's not Shikamaru's only friend!"

"Idiot. Use your brain for once." Sasuke hissed.

Naruto huffed in confusion and probably would have disobeyed had he not looked over again. Neji dipped lower, and just before his brown locks fell to obstruct their faces, Naruto saw Hyūga's lips were pressed affectionately to Shikamaru's temple. Realization dawned on the rambunctious ninja. Instead of making his usual scene he stayed silent.

He had a million questions about where and when and how, but he didn't need answers right now. Neji's heart was shattering, and it killed Naruto to be present to watch it happen. He regretted coming over at all; the moment should've been private. By the time everyone else arrived, Neji had dabbed his tears away though his face was still red, and his orbs swirled with rage.

"Who did this?" Neji asked with impressive control.

Gai shook his head. "Neji, I don't think—"

" _Who?!"_ Neji demanded, snapping his head around to glare.

"…Akatsuki member. Probably Hidan." Gai supplied.

So, things had come full circle. Hidan murdered Asuma, one of the most important people in Shikamaru's life and now had killed Shikamaru as well. Neji bowed his head again and hugged Shikamaru close. He wanted to possess the strength to avenge Nara, wished he could find the wrath bubbling in his veins to command a team with the sole purpose of hunting down Hidan. But Neji Hyūga was overwhelmed by grief and sorrow. The only thing he wanted was to hold Shikamaru and never let go, never let anyone separate them even if it was too late. Neji couldn't, no; he wouldn't continue without Shikamaru.

A small voice in the back of his head, the part of him which had a loose grip on reality, begged him to try all of his resources before accepting fate for what it was. He'd gone against fate once before and won. Neji did his best to focus on the limited medical jutsu he possessed, palms glowing vibrantly. He spoke softly in Shikamaru's ear so no one else could hear, but clearly, in hopes Nara was still in there.

"You have to come back to me, Shikamaru. Don't do this. Please." His mouth trembled, but he refused to cry again, so he pressed his lips to Shikamaru's forehead and continued. "I know we said we wouldn't make silly promises to always come back, but—" Neji's voice cracked. "I want to. I need you to come back and promise you always will. I need you."

His chakra pulsed harder and went deeper and threatened to sap his own life in exchange for Shikamaru's— and Neji was prepared to let it. Finally, he felt it; faint and slow and oh so very weak, but it was there, the flicker of Shikamaru's heartbeat. Neji's eyes stung with relief and far too many emotions to process, but he whispered a thank you before kissing Shikamaru gently not caring who saw. Given the angle and Neji's hair draping their faces, it wasn't explicitly clear anyway. Their relationship was as good as out in the open now— Naruto's big mouth would tell anyone who wasn't there and Kiba would probably spread the word too out of spite. It didn't matter. Neji stood, his face steeled with new conviction and determination.

"He needs medical attention. _Now!"_ Neji barked at the two recovery ninjas still standing by. "Sasuke, watch over him for me."

It sounded more like an order than a friend requesting a favor, but Sasuke understood. He nodded and just like that in a flash no one saw Neji was gone. It was like he had never been there at all.

"What the hell? Where did he go?!" Naruto screeched.

"Where do you think, Naruto?" Lee asked quietly.

"Tch, that bastard has got a hero complex! Why doesn't he use his head, he's going to get killed!" Naruto insisted.

"People told you the same thing when you went after me." Sasuke reminded the blonde.

"Y-yeah but that was different!" Naruto claimed.

"Very much so," Sasuke agreed. "You saw for yourself the gravity of Neji's feelings. Even if you don't understand right now the best we can do is support his decision."

Naruto grumbled something under his breath that Sasuke didn't catch before stomping away with his hands tucked behind his head, following the recovery team to the hospital. Kiba who'd been unusually silent merely left, he had no personal connections to any of them, and though he had no qualms with Shikamaru, he wasn't interested in seeing how this panned out. Sasuke wanted to move; he knew he should since he'd essentially promised Neji he would keep an eye on Shikamaru. And he planned to do exactly that except he found himself frozen in place staring out the gate.

Revenge could do strange things to people; no one understood that better than Sasuke. Sure, Neji was an extremely capable ninja whose body was a deadly weapon without a doubt, but that did little to ease the sensation of guilt plaguing Sasuke's mind. He shifted his attention to Lee who stood beside him also gazing at the entryway. There were questions Lee wanted to ask, Sasuke could see the wheels turning, however, unlike Naruto, Lee knew there was a time and place for emotional outbursts and was content to pry later.

"You are one of Neji's very best friends, he always speaks highly of you." Lee frowned a little as he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "You see what Hidan has done to Nara. How are you okay with him running off on his own?"

Sasuke smiled bitterly and shook his head. "I'm not."


	62. Chapter 62

Shikamaru eased his eyes open maddeningly slow since lifting his lids required nearly all his energy. The room was dark, a steady beeping beside his ear and a thick sterile aroma hung in the air. Hospital. His head was pounding too hard to bother trying to recall how he'd ended up here. Only one name repeated in his mind over and over, the same person he'd been dreaming about for who knew how long. Shikamaru felt a strong sense of deja vu waking up with no memories and only the ache in his legs to confirm that yes, he had been injured and badly so if the head trauma was any indication.

"Even in recovery, you're a lazy ass, Nara."

That wasn't the person he'd been thinking of at all. His eyes darted around wildly trying to find the voice's source. He finally managed to settle and focus on a chair across the room where Sasuke sat, obsidian orbs glistening with amusement and lips pulled into a smug grin. Shikamaru frowned. No, Neji Hyūga should be present. Unless the reason Shikamaru was in the hospital also involved the older ninja. For the life of him, he couldn't remember.

"Why are you here?" Shikamaru questioned, his voice gruff and hoarse from lack of use.

"Ouch, Shikamaru, I'm offended." Sasuke teased.

"Where is Neji?" He asked.

"I don't even get a proper hello from you, sleepy head?" Sasuke snorted.

"Cut the crap, Uchiha." Shikamaru spat. "You wouldn't be here unless you had to be. Tell me what's happened to him."

Uchiha's grin fell to a thin, taught line as Sasuke stood up from the chair and stalked closer, keeping Shikamaru in a predatory gaze. If Shikamaru was entirely honest, the man looked like hell. There were dark circles under his eyes which mean he wasn't sleeping and confirmed the shadow manipulator's suspicion that something was wrong.

"What do you remember about how you got here?" Sasuke inquired.

Not a damn thing. He couldn't fixate on anything apart from the stabbing pain pounding at his skull. And why were people always asking him to remember things on his own instead of just telling him what happened? Back at the campsite during the war, Naruto had used the same tactic, encouraging Shikamaru to think and recover the memories. Sasuke was also inadvertently avoiding the question of where Neji was which only pissed Shikamaru off more. If the man needed time to devise a clever story he should've thought of one while he was waiting around watching Shikamaru sleep!

Shikamaru pinched his eyes shut to concentrate. There would be no wiggle room with Sasuke; he was without a doubt the most stubborn person Shikamaru knew. He thought of Neji and what he remembered as their last time together at the apartment. They were on their backs in bed talking although Shikamaru couldn't recollect what the conversation pertained to. His brows furrowed as a foreign sound entered his mind, one he had never heard before, Neji crying. No, that couldn't be a memory. He'd never witnessed Hyūga crying, and the words _come back_ echoing in his ears made little sense to Shikamaru. It must've been a dream. The only other thing he saw was puffs of red smoke. Or were those clouds? Akatsuki clouds.

"Hidan," Shikamaru growled.

"Well, at least we can rule out brain damage." Sasuke jibed.

"Where is Neji?" Shikamaru tried to stay calm, but it wasn't working.

"Or maybe not." Sasuke digressed.

"God damn it, Uchiha, where is he?!" Shikamaru demanded.

"Come on, Shikamaru, it's Neji. More specifically it's you and Neji. It doesn't take a genius to figure out where he went." Sasuke's voice was unusually soft.

"And you _let_ him?!" Shikamaru propped up on his elbows as the monitor beside him picked up speed.

"He's an adult, Shikamaru. He can make his own choices." Sasuke parroted the words Shikamaru had said to him many times before.

"Why didn't you try to stop him?" Shikamaru seethed.

"Because you _died!"_ The raw emotion in Sasuke's angry accusation made Shikamaru shudder. "Do you honestly believe there was anything I could have said to change his mind?"

If the circumstances were different, Nara might like to appreciate the fact that Neji could not be swayed, not even by the suave Sasuke Uchiha when it came to Shikamaru. Another time. He looked at Sasuke objectively, accounting for the man's haggard condition to be the direct result of worrying about Neji and why shouldn't he? Neji had no business hunting down an Akatsuki member. The more Shikamaru thought about it, the harder his heart beat and the tighter he balled his fists while he considered knocking Sasuke flat on his ass.

He growled, ripped the bed sheets back and said, "You should have gone with him!"

Sasuke moved infuriatingly fast, or maybe Shikamaru was just too slow; he stopped the shadow ninja with a single push to his chest. "Neji asked me to stay with you. And besides… this shinobi I know once told me that Neji doesn't need to be protected."

For all the fury and curse words Shikamaru wanted to unleash on Sasuke, he couldn't find the means to do it any longer. He exhaled a deep sigh and flopped back on the bed. What would be the point in chasing after Neji in his current condition? He probably wouldn't make it anywhere near Hidan or Neji and even if he did he'd surely be killed in battle. All Neji's efforts would be for naught. That didn't mean he wasn't allowed to be upset or hate Sasuke for failing to see this as one of those times where Neji _should_ be supported.

"Sounds like a smart guy," Shikamaru muttered.

Sasuke shrugged. "I think he's a moron." Shikamaru immediately glared. "But, my best friend is crazy about him. Guess he can't be too bad."

Shikamaru continued to eye Uchiha warily until he decided, no, they were _not_ having a moment or understanding between them, so he fixed his sights on his lap instead. They were ninjas, Shikamaru reminded himself, and it was their duty to eliminate threats to the village. Had Neji not gone off on his own, a team would've been put together anyway, and the odds of Hyūga being on it were very high. Shikamaru could only assume Neji had left without permission. He would have done the very same, hell he had tried to when Hyūga went missing on an assignment. If Neji's body had ever been brought to him pronounced as dead Shikamaru couldn't begin to fathom what his reaction might be.

"We're talking about an Akatsuki member." Shikamaru finally said. "One of the best."

"I know." Sasuke nodded.

"How long has it been?" Shikamaru had a feeling he didn't want to know, but he _needed_ to at the same time.

"One week, two days, eight hours." Sasuke delivered.

Shikamaru screwed his eyes shut and bunched the sheets between his fists. Sasuke wouldn't show it for Shikamaru's benefit, but he was equally concerned. Why else would he be counting away the hours since Neji left the village? Hidan was no laughing matter. To be fair, Shikamaru allowed himself to be clouded by inexplicable rage and vengeance when he realized he'd stumbled upon the man responsible for murdering his sensei. It had cost him gravely, exposed blind spots and made him a reckless fighter. Knowing Neji would have the same clouds in his judgment forced Shikamaru's throat to constrict.

"Don't," Sasuke cautioned like he could read Shikamaru's mind. "Don't do that and don't go there."

"He went alone?" Shikamaru assumed.

"At first, yes. Kakashi assembled a backup team; they left a few hours later." Sasuke answered.

"Consisting of?" Shikamaru didn't want to say it out loud, but Sasuke should've been on that team.

"Naruto and Lee," Sasuke replied. "When you were brought to the village you were announced dead. Neji fell apart in front of them, so Kakashi thought it was best to involve people who understood the situation."

"Excellent. Blabbermouth and spandex-of-youth." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I'm so glad."

His sarcasm was bitter and rightfully so. Neither male respected personal space as it was or possessed enough basic social decorum to know what privacy meant. He could already feel them intruding in his life with Neji. The only benefit Shikamaru could see of them on the support team was knowing they weren't in the village spreading gossip.

"Kiba was there, too." Sasuke figured there was no point in hiding the matter; it would come up shortly anyway.

"More good news. I'm sure he's living in his glory." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Kiba filed an official complaint against Neji citing instances back to the war that suggests he showed you favoritism," Sasuke revealed.

That wasn't really a surprise. For reasons no one completely understood, Kiba hated Neji and continuously was at odds with Hyūga. The only excuse Shikamaru could come up with was Kiba working with Hinata when they were younger, but things were different since then, and Neji had rightfully earned his place in Konoha. Any opportunity to sabotage Neji and knock him down a few pegs was always welcome to Inuzuka. Realistically, Neji tolerated more of Kiba's outbursts and disobedience than any other captain would. The man should have been demoted for insubordination months ago. Neji treated him fairly, never intentionally stuck him with gritty jobs unless Kiba's skill set made him the best choice. Despite Kiba's obvious dislike for Neji, he had never been wronged by Hyūga.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Did he?" Sasuke asked.

"Show me favoritism? Hell no. Neji and I had barely ever spoken before the war started." Shikamaru debunked. "Any progression of responsibility Neji gave me was solely because he sought value from my skills."

"Figured as much," Sasuke said.

In fact, Sasuke knew it too; he had been the one to figure out how Shikamaru felt about Neji long before either of them acted on their feelings. Sasuke, because of he was Neji's ANBU partner, would probably be brought in for questioning about the alleged relationship. What a drag.

"We'll settle everything when Neji gets back," Sasuke assured him.

Shikamaru bit his tongue until it bled to stop himself from saying _if_ Neji came back— there was no guarantee, right? Sasuke read the expression and shook his head, though he didn't verbalize his sentiments, he didn't need to. Shikamaru knew better than to let such poisonous thoughts consume him. The best he could do was hope Kakashi and the others were able to reach Neji in enough time to lend a hand and would all be returning any day now. Darkness was only the absence of light, Shikamaru coached himself. So long as he continued to stay positive and focus on what Neji was capable of as a ninja everything would be fine. Except Shikamaru found it impossible to chase away darkness when his source of light was nowhere to be found. A sudden commotion in the hallway stole their attention, two pairs of eyes darting to the door.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Slow down!"

"No running through the hallways!"

"Young man, this is a hospital!"

"Whoa, take it easy!"

A body thudded against the other side of the door, half turning the knob where they'd managed to catch their weight. Heavy, ragged, strained pants heaved outside for a few seconds until finally the door pushed open and Neji Hyūga practically fell inside. He looked like he'd been to hell and back; his uniform was destroyed, his forehead protector hung on by a few threads, he was limping, and just about every inch of Neji was covered in blood. He could still hardly breathe as he pressed trembling fingers to his chest, begging his lungs to work harder.

Sasuke wondered if Neji had run the whole way home. Neji winced and flinched as he stepped forward, staggered into the room and slumped over to Shikamaru's bed as Sasuke brushed past him. Uchiha didn't need to be asked to leave; he knew the two ninjas would require privacy. He did pause in the doorway to look back. Shikamaru sobbed, Neji croaked, and they snatched each other into a fierce hug, fingers digging into fabric, bones uncomfortable from the tightness. Neji's wheezing signaled Sasuke to close the door and find a doctor for his friend before he collapsed. Much as Sasuke enjoyed giving Shikamaru a hard time, he was glad the shadow ninja was able to keep up and tolerate the shenanigans.

Shikamaru and Neji had found something rare together, something that would always be their weakness, their downfall. Ultimately, it was still their greatest strength, and if they could manage to protect it with all their might, Sasuke imagined they would always find happiness no matter what tragedies or personal loss they experienced. They could pull through anything so long as they had one another. It was beautiful to Sasuke, but not something he ever wanted for himself. He'd had all the love he could handle in one lifetime torn out of his world once before. Besides, his bond with Naruto and Neji was plenty deadly enough.

He expected to see the other three ninjas on his way out of the hospital, but it seemed Neji either had beaten them back to Konoha, or they'd never found him in the first place, Sasuke suspected the latter. Hyūga would not want any assistance in what he undoubtedly considered his own personal battle and had probably taken precautions to ensure his trail would be difficult to follow. Sasuke arrived on the steps just outside the hospital and cast his gaze upward when he heard a flock of crows cawing overhead. There were more and more of them around these past few days, though it didn't surprise him. He was probably conjuring them without realizing it because he was grieving. The anniversary of Itachi's death was near.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I'm surprised to see you here." Tsunade greeted as she joined him on the landing.

"Visiting friends," Sasuke answered simply but politely.

"Plural? Hyūga has returned then?" Tsunade guessed.

"He has," Sasuke confirmed as he eyed her hesitantly. "You don't intend to punish him, do you?"

"Questioning my intentions, Uchiha? You're as brazen as ever." Tsunade laughed. "Although the reasons for his actions are understandable and he certainly did the village a favor if he managed to destroy Hidan, Neji Hyūga abandoned his post. ANBU do not get the luxury of taking time off."

Sasuke knew that very well. He also knew she was looking to save face for the near future because she had no intention of prosecuting Neji regarding Kiba's complaint. No one would believe Neji to be biased; not even Kiba believed his own claim. Hyūga was one of the most level-headed ninjas in the village, possibly superseded by Shikamaru Nara, and a solider above all else. His mind stayed clear, and he always made decisions for the good of the mission.

It helped that Sasuke was also aware of the fact that Tsunade knew about Neji and Shikamaru already. He'd been there the night she found out. Sasuke and Neji agreed to meet at the east gate that evening for their mission, and when Hyūga didn't show, he figured it was to catch up with Shikamaru. Uchiha had wandered back in the village heading south when he spotted her in the courtyard, mouth hanging open. He didn't need to see them for himself to know who she was gawking at.

Technically, the Hokage had been aware of their relationship even if they hadn't disclosed themselves as required. Two males together wasn't a popular notion in Konoha and even though dating wasn't prohibited for ANBU it was frowned upon for obvious reasons; such as an operative going rogue to seek revenge for their lover. Shikamaru and Neji saw no need to complicate things by involving the higher-ups in their relationship. If Tsunade followed through with Kiba's complaint, Sasuke fully intended to expose her prior knowledge.

"What will you do to him?" Sasuke inquired.

"You know, most people wouldn't have the audacity to ask such questions," Tsunade muttered.

"My apologies," Sasuke replied.

Fortunately for Sasuke, Tsunade felt friendly today. "Hyūga will be required to take double missions."

"He's hardly in any condition for that," Sasuke argued.

"My hands are tied here, Uchiha. He should've thought about the consequences before going AWOL." Tsunade reasoned.

"I'll take his place," Sasuke said without missing a beat and with no hesitation.

She visibly stiffened and wanted to ask _why_ Sasuke would make such a selfless offer, but she knew he would never provide her with a proper answer. His coal eyes met with Tsunade's waiting patiently for her to make a decision. Neji would die if she increased his mission load. Sasuke already knew his best friend wouldn't be afforded the required amount of time to recuperate as it was.

"Very well, Uchiha. Starting right now you'll have double duty on top of your own regularly assigned missions." She paused after taking a few steps and gave him a considerate stare. "You're a good friend."

Sasuke didn't say a word, merely smiled and gave a courteous nod as he watched her disappear. This was as much for himself as it was for Neji, if not more so. When Hyūga found out Sasuke was essentially doing triple work on his account he would be furious. Sasuke needed a distraction. He flicked his eyes to the sky again and wondered if Itachi was looking down at him.


	63. Chapter 63

Shikamaru left the kitchen balancing two full glasses of wine and the half-empty bottle tucked under his arm. He didn't miss the questioning arch of Neji's brow when he entered the living room and handed the older man one of the glasses before flopping beside him on the couch. Dark brown eyes settled on the Byakugan user for the first time that night and drank in the unusually casual attire his lover was donning consisting of simple black slacks and a cream-colored turtleneck. _Sexy_ was the only word registering in Shikamaru's mind but, no, it was too soon in the evening to get riled up. To distract himself Shikamaru drank his wine. Neji stared, watching the bob of Shikamaru's throat as the spiky-haired ninja sipped slowly.

"My favorite wine and caramel-scented candles?" Neji tilted his head and quirked his lips. "Shikamaru Nara, if you're trying to get laid you're on the right path."

"The candles were a coincidence. Chōji gave them to me, said they keep making him hungry." Shikamaru rubbed his nape sheepishly then arched an eyebrow. "And caramel is what does it for you, hm? I thought you weren't a fan."

Neji smirked as he tipped his glass back and took a long, purposeful gulp then swiped his tongue over the rim just to make Shikamaru shiver.

"Are you telling me you don't remember our experiment?" Neji feigned offense, managing a fantastically convincing pout. "I said I didn't care for caramel and you told me maybe I needed to try dipping something in it, so we poured some on your di—"

"I remember," Shikamaru grumbled quickly, a soft pink hue on his cheeks as he swallowed another mouthful of wine.

"Tch, Shikamaru, you're too easy to tease." Neji placed a hand on Shikamaru's knee and rubbed gently. "Can I assume we're celebrating your promotion?"

"I'm not sure if I've gotten it yet. I don't have a reason for the wine and candles; I just wanted a meaningless special evening with you." Shikamaru shrugged.

"I like the sound of that." Neji smiled. "This is the first night we've had together since you got out of the hospital."

"That's because Tsunade is a troublesome woman who enjoys making us suffer," Shikamaru complained.

"Actually, I'm surprised she hasn't increased my assignments yet." Neji mused. "She didn't even pull me out of recovery early. I'm starting to worry what sort of punishment she has in store for me."

"What makes you so certain she'll punish you at all? You did the village an enormous favor. That's one less Akatsuki member to worry about." Shikamaru praised.

"Or I just put a bigger target on Konoha's back. The Akatsuki haven't attacked the village specifically, just occasional ninjas out on duty. I don't know how well they'll take losing one of their own." Neji reclined into the couch and sighed.

Shikamaru swished his wine admiring the way it swirled in his glass. "I don't think they're the kind of organization to defend their own. How many have been slaughtered without retaliation?"

"Hn." Neji hummed.

"You saved my life again, you know." Shikamaru grinned and nudged Neji's forearm.

"I certainly did not," Neji scoffed. "I killed a man in cold blood for you, but I had nothing to do with you staying alive. That was all you."

Shikamaru wagged a finger. "Nuh uh. Sasuke said I was dead upon arrival. It was your chakra that brought me back."

"I'm not that powerful, Shikamaru, though it humbles me to know you think so. They made a premature determination about your status; you must have been alive still. At best I jumpstarted your reserves." Neji dismissed with a wave.

"You can explain it however you want to; I'm going to tell everyone you saved my life again and brag about it nonstop." Shikamaru finalized.

He could feel Neji's eyes on him while he poured himself another glass. Neji's unasked questions about why Shikamaru was so determined to paint Hyūga as a hero remained as such. Shikamaru leaned against the couch exhaling a heavy sigh, he reached over to stroke Neji's hair back and brushed his knuckles along the elder ninja's throat. Truth be told Shikamaru had also been anticipating Tsunade's speech about consequences, a ninja's duty and post abandonment on account of Neji fleeing the village. He'd expected if nothing else the Hyūga clan would retaliate— they frowned upon one of their clansmen leaving town for any reason apart from family business or direct orders such as missions and assignments.

Things were abnormally quiet on both fronts and Shikamaru supposed he ought to be grateful instead of suspicious. Except he'd long since suspected Tsunade and the Hyūga clan or at the very least Hiashi were in contact with each other about Neji, so the prospect that they were discussing mutually beneficial discipline was still on the table. Neji shifted closer to Shikamaru, tucking himself alongside the shadow wielder. Shikamaru responded by wrapping an arm around Hyūga's shoulders.

"You make me feel safe." Shikamaru conveyed; the cognizance and truth in those words were enough of a revelation to make him frown in spite of himself.

Neji snorted and leaned into Shikamaru more after topping off both of their glasses. "You're a ninja, Shikamaru."

"I know that, and I hadn't thought about it before, but it never gave me peace of mind. _You_ do. Knowing you're with me always instills a sense of security, protection." Shikamaru disclosed as he ghosted his index finger down Neji's cheek. "At the very least my heart is safe with you."

"Are you trying to make me swoon?" Neji teased smiling gently.

"I'm just trying to be honest with you like always," Shikamaru replied.

"You know I'm a sucker for honesty," Neji chuckled.

Shikamaru turned and dipped his face into the crook of Neji's neck where he inhaled his lover's scent languidly. "Good."

"Tell me more about your promotion." Neji requested with a shudder.

"Well, there's still no guarantee I'll get it, Nej." Shikamaru reminded him. "But if I do—"

"You mean _when_ you do." Neji corrected sternly.

"I think you invest too much confidence in me." Nara practically sighed.

"And I don't think you place nearly enough." Neji countered.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and said, "Anyway, I'd be Lieutenant on the strategist team."

"One step closer to becoming the General." Hyūga pointed out as Shikamaru picked up his hand.

Shikamaru grunted as he pressed their palms flat and lined up their fingers, carefully spreading the digits while admiring how perfectly they fit together. "We don't know if I'll ever go that far, Neji. The last person to hold the position was my father. I'm not sure I'm anywhere near capable enough to fill his shoes."

"You can't think of yourself as a replacement for your father, Shikamaru." Neji urged quietly, his eyes alight with mirth as Shikamaru continued to play with their hands. "It isn't a matter of who is better than whom. You are a Nara; proud, noble and brilliant. There isn't anyone more suited."

"How do you do that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Do what?" Neji tipped his head and met the dark eyes watching him.

"Make everything so simple, set me at ease." Shikamaru elaborated.

Neji intertwined their fingers and squeezed. "I don't have everything figured out, Shikamaru. Just you. The same way you do for me. That's why we're good for each other."

Shikamaru agreed wholeheartedly; they were more than just good for one another. Lately, he'd started putting more thought into what his future with Neji might look like. Nowhere in it did he see room for continuous long absences and death scares. He didn't possess enough general labor talents like cooking or welding to make a living withdrawn from shinobi life, but his supposed genius status allowed him to climb the ranks as a tactician extremely fast for someone so young. If he made Lieutenant, Shikamaru could retire from ANBU and focus on teaching instead. Though he wouldn't leave the force until Neji at least considered a backup plan.

For now, he understood it was Neji's only alternative to living in the Hyūga compound. If he quit ANBU, he would be forced to return home. Shikamaru had a feeling that serving as an undercover operative wasn't Neji's long-term career goal, though. They didn't often speak about what was to come or their life with one another; it seemed to be a given that they would spend it together, so neither male felt the need to begin an in-depth conversation about it. As always, silent understanding passed between the pair revealing sentiments neither shinobi could verbalize.

They had already tackled the only big issue as far as Shikamaru was concerned; neither wanted children. Everything else fell into place naturally like their friendship, and the eventual relationship had. Shikamaru was guilty of imagining how things might be far, far into the future. He looked forward to becoming a grumpy old man who could only be soothed by the presence of Neji Hyūga. When the pale-eyed ninja wasn't around, Shikamaru would be positively bitter and annoyed by everything— much like his current self. And Neji, knowing those damn Hyūga genes, would age beautifully. If the color ever faded from his tresses, Shikamaru thought they might become a majestic silver over time, still just as silky and striking.

By then they'd have thoroughly adapted habits from each other so lounging around to cloud gaze or afternoons spent meditating would please them both. In his spare time Shikamaru planned to rely on his Nara heritage and knowledge of medicinal herbs to grow a small garden for their private use, maybe he would try planting Camellia sinensis since Neji enjoyed tea so much. Yes, it made him a hopeless romantic, but all Shikamaru wanted for himself, and Neji was a simple domestic life. It annoyed him to no end that he'd bothered envisioning the future in the first place, so very troublesome.

"Shikamaru," Neji whispered, shifting his weight.

"Hm?" Shikamaru hummed and lifted his head.

Neji shut his eyes, counted to three and willed his self-tolerance to return. "You have to blow those candles out."

"You're into smells." Shikamaru realized.

"I don't know what you're referring to." Neji shook his head.

"After I shower you're all over me, particularly if a use a strong body wash. I come home reeking of sweat, and we're practically doing it on the floor." Shikamaru didn't know why it had taken him so long to connect the dots. "You get a little freaky if I cook with a lot of spices, too."

"Shikamaru," Neji cautioned, and Shikamaru would almost swear the man was flushed. "The candles, please."

"Neji Hyūga are you getting hot and bothered?" Shikamaru taunted with a knowing smirk.

"It is your fault for addicting me to caramel in the first place." Neji accused though there was no bite in his words.

"I'm pretty sure that the fault belongs to a very specific part of my body since that's where your greedy little mouth was sucking it up," Shikamaru said.

"Keep at it, Nara and you will be sprawled on this couch covered head to toe in caramel sauce," Neji warned.

"Unfortunately, we're all out. All we've got are the candles." Shikamaru grumbled regretfully.

"It's probably for the better I don't have much of a sweet tooth at the moment." Neji finished his glass of wine then set it on the coffee table. "I'm not opposed to you using wax on me."

" _What?!"_ Shikamaru inhaled so suddenly he almost choked.

"What?" Neji sloped his head and eyed the younger man.

"What?" Shikamaru repeated.

"You have never been sexier." Neji quipped in monotone.

"I'm sorry I just didn't expect that." Shikamaru made a hand gesture neither of them knew the meaning of.

Neji's brow arched slowly. "You don't have to do it, you know. I was merely letting you know I'm open to the idea."

"No, no, no. It's not that I don't want to." Shikamaru immediately deflated. "Sometimes I forget that there are no filters with you. The bluntness still takes me by surprise."

"Should I consider adopting a filter?" Neji questioned with genuine interest.

"Hell no. That bold Hyūga inclination is one of your most attractive attributes." Shikamaru confessed.

Shikamaru grasped under Neji's chin and steered his lover in to lock their lips together before resting his hand on Hyūga's hip as they kissed. The soft whimper from Neji intoxicated Shikamaru along with the sounds of them breathing, he already felt himself slipping over the edge with minimal contact. Neji deepened the kiss, parted his lips and prodded at Shikamaru's mouth as he climbed onto the tactician's lap. Shikamaru splayed his palm across Neji's back and leaned forward dipping his lover with him so he could set his wine glass down and free up both hands for better use. He rubbed up and down Neji's back slow and soothing, squeezing as he pressed his fingers in to leave deep trails over Hyūga.

Neji squirmed to get more comfortable, their hips grazed just enough to make Shikamaru groan. Lust raced inside of Shikamaru who intended to enact his longing on Neji, each kiss was more languid than the last leaving lips a sticky, tacky mess of bruises and saliva. He got on his knees with arms secured around Neji and gradually reclined across the couch, he paused midway so Hyūga's thighs could press against his waist then laid them flat pinning the long-haired shinobi with his weight. Shikamaru stroked the exposed column of Neji's throat, resting his thumb over the pulse point. He didn't expect Hyūga's heartbeat to be pounding so hard.

"Relax," Shikamaru mumbled with Neji's bottom lip captured between his own. He combed Neji's bangs back and kissed his way to the man's ear where he whispered, "We can take our time."

"Such a smooth talker for someone who's usually ripping my clothes off by now." Neji taunted playfully as he skimmed his fingers across Shikamaru's shoulder blades.

"Sometimes it's nice to go slow. Besides, this is a lovely sweater. I wouldn't want to get too hasty, accidentally throw it at the bottle of wine and make a mess." Shikamaru fingered the neck of Neji's sweater, his grin equally impish.

"That's very thoughtful considering you're the one who _always_ spills the wine." Hyūga goaded.

"That was one time!" Shikamaru gasped like he'd been betrayed.

"Two times." Neji silenced the younger with a kiss before the argument went any further. "I'm only teasing you."

Shikamaru bit Neji's upper lip as punishment not looking the least bit amused. "You'd better be."

"Make a mess of me, Shikamaru." Neji rasped.

The earnest desire twinkling in Hyūga's eyes had Shikamaru rock hard and heaving forward to crush their lips in a bruising kiss. His hands wandered, groping and massaging and twisting Neji who responded so deliciously. The shinobi trapped beneath him struggled to keep still, tormented by Shikamaru's incessant kneading of his erection so instead, he retaliated by biting and yanking Nara's locks. Neji scraped his nails into Shikamaru's scalp and down a tan neck then grabbed the garment by the collar and tore the buttons free desperate for their skin to touch. Shikamaru smirked, rolled his tongue deeper into Neji's mouth as he clutched Hyūga's ass and sunk his nails in. Neji jerked and gasped, jumping to perch his chin on Shikamaru's shoulder with a hiss.

"Say my name," Shikamaru commanded as he forced his hands inside Neji's pants.

"Sasuke," Neji gasped.

Shikamaru wrenched to a complete stop and bolted up from Neji like he had just been slapped. His bulged brown eyes looked ready to burst from their sockets as the shadow wielder caught his breath.

"I'm Shikamaru! Your boyfriend." He gritted. _"Remember?"_

"No, look." Neji nodded past Shikamaru's shoulder.

He spared half a glance to the porch door where a crow was flapping incessantly at the glass. At first, Shikamaru was relieved to know Neji hadn't said the wrong name in the middle of foreplay, but the realization that Sasuke would once again be cock blocking them made him groan.

"Damn it, not right now. We're supposed to be off duty!" Shikamaru complained.

And in case the crow wasn't enough of a signal, there was a stern knock on their door.

"Fuck!" Shikamaru exclaimed, thumping his head on Neji's chest. "Gimmie a minute."

Neji smiled wryly and carded through Shikamaru's flowing locks, carefully brushing the tresses back in hopes of calming his lover. He lightly bumped his hips forward indicating his own extremely alert erection.

"Me too." Neji professed.

"Keep your damn hips _still,_ Hyūga," Shikamaru warned. "I am not above leaving Sasuke in the hallway while I have my way with you."

Neji bit his bottom lip. "Is that so?"

Shikamaru lifted his head and caught the naughty gleam sparkling in Neji's eyes. He would have loved to explore what the look meant if he didn't think Sasuke was the kind of bastard who would break down the door and interrupt them. The thought of Uchiha being anywhere near a naked, writhing Neji deflated his hard-on enough for Shikamaru to roll away from Neji, the flash of disappointment on Hyūga's face did not go unnoticed though. He got to his feet, straightened up and cast a glance at the older shinobi— he instantly regretted it. Neji oozed raw sex appeal spread out on the couch, his hair spilled like ink, lips rosy from abuse, eyes glazed erotically, the creamy sweater had risen just enough to expose his stomach and the bulge in his pants was very obvious. No, Shikamaru could not be drawn in by the gorgeous vixen lest Sasuke make their lives a living hell.

"Go take a cold shower, you horny bastard," Shikamaru grumbled. "No way Uchiha gets to see you like this."

Neji rolled his eyes but slipped off the couch and into the bathroom without a word of complaint. Knowing Neji, he would choose to pleasure himself instead of killing the erection. Shikamaru drooled a bit and twitched in his pants. He'd almost forgotten why they stopped in the first place until another knock on the door broke the spell and ruined his fantasy. Sighing, Shikamaru crossed to the door and pulled it open regrettably.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion."

For once Sasuke did sound like he was sorry. In fact, it took a few seconds of silence before Sasuke would even look at Shikamaru and when he did, he forced an apologetic smile. Shikamaru frowned.

"What happened to your eye?" Shikamaru questioned.

"It's just a black eye, got hit while on duty. Nothing serious." Sasuke explained.

Shikamaru should have smirked, he should have wanted to make a wisecrack about someone beating him to the punch but there was something very unsettling about the injury, and he found his frown deepening. Not that he had ever given the matter much thought, but he'd never noticed Sasuke sporting many wounds or injuries before except for after the war.

"Tsunade has an assignment for the three of us. Well, several others, too, but I figured I'd stop here first." Sasuke informed.

"You may as well come in and sit down. We'll just get dressed and go to the Academy together." Shikamaru stepped aside and opened the door wider.

Sasuke hesitated to Shikamaru's surprise. When Uchiha finally ventured a few steps, the uncertainty made sense. The prodigy teetered inside the apartment moving like a wounded animal, slow and unbalanced enough that Shikamaru felt it necessary to catch Sasuke by his forearms and guide him to a stop.

"Hey, take it easy," Shikamaru instructed. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry, yes. Everything is fine." Sasuke shrugged off Shikamaru's hands.

"Doesn't look fine." Shikamaru criticized, lips slanting as he furrowed his brows.

"I've just returned from a mission, I suppose I'm a bit more tired than I thought," Sasuke said.

"Uh huh, my ass Uchiha." Shikamaru was more than skeptical.

Sasuke sighed. "Look, just don't tell Ne—"

"Oy, Neji!" Shikamaru called.

If looks could kill Shikamaru would've croaked right on the spot under the hateful glare Sasuke shot his way. The bathroom door opened and a puzzled Hyūga shuffled into the living room. Shikamaru couldn't help but notice Neji was sans boner. The man's hair wasn't damp so he couldn't have showered, but there was no way he finished himself already, the man had impeccable stamina. Meditation or some other ludicrous practice of sound mind probably afforded Neji the self-control to make his erection disappear on a whim. Shikamaru made a mental note to ask his boyfriend about the matter later. The trio exchanged glances with one another each waiting for someone else to speak.

After deciding that he wouldn't have to spill the beans on Sasuke because Neji would notice on his own, Shikamaru shrugged and said, "Uchiha is here."

Neji stared dumbfound at Shikamaru as the shadow master disappeared into their bedroom without another word. He looked to Sasuke for an explanation, Uchiha merely shook his head and held up his hands saying he didn't know what had just happened either.

"Another mission?" Neji assumed, passing Sasuke for the kitchen.

"Wow, you're psychic. You'll have to tell me the secret to your success." Sasuke responded.

Neji clicked his tongue. "The three of us are spending entirely too much time together, you're starting to sound like Shikamaru."

Sasuke barked out a laugh as he leaned on the wall, supporting his weight with a steady hand so he could ease his way into the kitchen without drawing too much attention. Neji regarded his friend warily when Sasuke stopped in the doorway out of breath. Pale eyes narrowed noticing the bruise Sasuke thought he could conceal by keeping his head down out of the light.

Neji stood in front of Sasuke and lifted his chin for inspection. "Who did this to you?"

"Why, you plan on abandoning your assignment to hunt them down and make them pay?" Sasuke joked.

"I just might." Neji fixed his lips to a thin line. "What happened?"

"Don't fuss I'm alright. I got reckless in the field, distracted." Sasuke answered.

Calculating eyes flickered over every inch of Sasuke's face taking special note of the dark circles, bruise, pale complexion and sunken cheeks. Neji sighed and swiped his thumb across the black mark testing for pain; Sasuke did not flinch.

"You shouldn't have been anywhere but home, Sasuke. If you had reminded Tsunade what yesterday was, I doubt she would've sent you on a mission." Neji stated, returning to his previous position at the stove to heat a pot of water.

"Home in the Uchiha complex daydreaming about toddler Sasuke and his precious big brother? I think not." Sasuke rejected.

"You could have come here." Neji caught Sasuke in his gaze, well aware of the power he held in his moonstone orbs. "We would have kept you company."

"Front row seat to shadow boy feeling up my best friend? I think not." Sasuke repeated.

"That wouldn't happen in front of you. Especially if we invited Naruto." Neji pointed out.

"Naruto is the last person I want to see around Itachi's anniversary. He wants to _fix_ me." Sasuke said.

"He means well, Sasuke. You're his best friend, his closest comrade." Neji voiced.

"There are just some friends not fit for certain situations. Naruto and I, as close as we may be, are also very opposite and fight often." Sasuke shrugged one shoulder. "I wanted to be distracted."

Neji leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest, grunted a response and set his eyes on the floor. Sasuke knew that look, he'd seen it many times before. The slight crease in Neji's forehead, the twitch of one brow and the downward quirk of his lips meant Hyūga wanted to say something he felt he shouldn't.

"One of the best things I have ever done for myself is left the compound behind." Neji started. "Not just to get away from Hiashi, but to escape my father. I didn't realize how affected I still was until the nightmares stopped."

"You think I should move out of the Uchiha complex," Sasuke stated.

"Sasuke, you live in the home where your parents were murdered. You sleep in the same bed you once used as a child. All of which is in a segment of the village no one else sets foot. I just think isolating yourself is dangerous. Not to mention lonely." Neji expressed.

"How could I be lonely when I spend all my time away on missions, most of them with you?" Sasuke replied cheekily.

"Sasuke," Neji said.

"The complex is all I have left of my family. I am the last Uchiha, that's a fact I can't change no matter where I live. That loneliness will follow me forever." Sasuke exhaled a shaky breath. "If I leave it will only be a matter of time before everything is demolished. Then the only thing left of Uchiha will be me."

"The only thing left of Uchiha or the only thing left of Itachi?" Neji asked quietly.

"It's the same, isn't it? Itachi was the very heart of my clan, the essence of everything a Uchiha should hope to be. He gave up everything for Konoha. What did they ever give him in return?" Sasuke tipped his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"They watched after you, Sasuke. You are what was important to Itachi, and you were taken care of." Neji voiced.

"No one will ever see him as anything more than a traitor. History scripture will paint him as a villain who slaughtered his clan, tortured his brother into insanity. The Uchiha name is tarnished." Sasuke spoke. "Not that it ever held much value anyway."

The tea kettle whistled, demanding Neji's attention so that thoughtful silence could consume the ANBU partners. It was not often Sasuke spoke about his brother or his feelings in general, so Neji knew to tread carefully, as Uchiha always did on the rare occasions Hyūga matters were discussed openly. He hated the idea of Sasuke living on Uchiha grounds. It seemed like a punishment when Tsunade ordered him to stay there after he'd returned to the village, especially once details of what had transpired emerged. Neji knew Sasuke had a difficult time, the man was suffering and still in mourning for his brother.

"Itachi would be in pain to know you're struggling, Sas." Neji conveyed gently.

"That's why I'm trying to manage in my own way. I will get through this, I'm a ninja after all, so it's my duty not to let personal feelings deter me." Sasuke agreed.

His pupils shrank, and his breath caught in his throat sharply; he grimaced and stumbled forward just as Neji sprinted over and grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder and waist. Uchiha cursed under his breath, the pins and needles throbbing had returned in spite of the pills he'd devoured on the way over.

"Sasuke?" Neji muttered, withdrawing his wet hand from Uchiha's waist. "Sas, you're bleeding."

Neji did not allow Sasuke time to protest or give excuses, he escorted his friend to the couch then disappeared to retrieve a medical kit. Shikamaru emerged from the bedroom as Neji reentered the living room. They exchanged a look before Nara spotted the blood on Neji's hand.

"What happened? Nej, are you alright?" Shikamaru questioned.

"It's not me, it's Sasuke," Neji responded.

"I told you already that I'm fine. Just a small wound I didn't tend to properly." Sasuke tried.

"Shut up," Neji ordered. "Take off your shirt."

If Shikamaru didn't believe Sasuke was lying about his condition before he certainly did now when Neji said to remove his shirt and Uchiha had no witty comeback for the shadow wielder on Hyūga telling him to undress. The left side of Sasuke's body from the armpit down was a disgusting shred of flesh and tissue ripped so jaggedly Shikamaru had to look elsewhere to alleviate his churning stomach. Distress showed in Neji's orbs, it gripped Shikamaru at his throat, twisted his heart and left him tingling with numbness.

"Hiashi did this to you?" Neji inquired, tentatively touching just outside the wound.

"Gods no. If Hiashi ever attacked me it would be to kill, I'm sure." Sasuke responded.

"These are rotation burns, Sasuke. I've left enough of them to know it when I see it." Neji said. "A Hyūga did this to you."

"A copy of a Hyūga did this to me." Sasuke corrected. "My assignment was deployed near the old sound village, that's where we crossed paths."

"You have to go to the medical aid unit, Sasuke." Shikamaru declared.

"He's right. I can't patch this up, and if you don't go now, it's only going to get worse." Neji concurred.

"Tsunade has already appointed me to a mission, and she won't let me off the hook on account of a little blood. You both know that." Sasuke reasoned.

"Sas, I can't do much for you here. My medical jutsu abilities are insufficient. You may need skin grafts before this is all over." Neji insisted firmly.

"For now, I'll just have to wrap in a tight compress and hope for the best," Sasuke replied. He focused on Shikamaru when he added, "Neji told me before that between the two of you, you're better at patch jobs. Think you can do anything with this?"

Shikamaru stared back at Sasuke then glanced to Neji who was inexplicably stoic and relaxed despite knowing how damning a direct hit from a rotation could be, carbon copy or not. They didn't have time to get Sasuke to the hospital and to Tsunade's office without being reprimanded, and as a whole, the three of them seemed to be in enough hot water as it was. Neji's claim that Shikamaru did better patch work was modest as per usual, Hyūga did an excellent job. Though he supposed if he focused on the stitching and cleaning and dressing it would afford Neji the opportunity to tap into his medical resources.

"Alright." Nara sighed and inclined his head, shooting Sasuke a warning glare. "Don't get blood on our sofa, Uchiha."


	64. Chapter 64

Try as he might, Sasuke could not stay asleep despite the fourteen-hour hike he and his comrades were resting from. He blamed it on nature initially; the crickets chirping, grass rustling, trees creaking, owls hooting, but as it turned out earplugs didn't help and Uchiha still found himself glaring up at the tent. Sighing, Sasuke very carefully sat up doing his best not to irritate his injury which proved impossible. The bandage wrapped around Sasuke's torso had very little give to it thanks to Shikamaru who insisted the tightness would assist with keeping everything in place. Neji offered no support otherwise because he was still irritated that Sasuke hadn't sought medical attention immediately. Between the two of them, though, Sasuke had been patched up decently and the likelihood of him getting an infection was greatly diminished.

Sasuke scrunched his entire face and clenched his jaw, grunting as he leveraged his weight on his forearm to lift up from the ground. He wobbled at first which was to be expected; his side wasn't the only part of his body to have taken a beating from the prior assignment. After a few moments however he had complete control of himself and staggered outside of the tent, he nearly gagged on the fresh air assaulting his nostrils. Since the flap was open, he could see the tent next to his was empty. Strange. Lee had volunteered to take the first watch which meant Shikamaru and Neji should've been sound asleep by now or at least attempting to rest. Sasuke clicked his tongue. If he caught the duo canoodling in the forest, he would kick both of their asses.

He voyaged through the surrounding area for nearly thirty minutes with no sign of either ninja. He frowned and tried to recall whether or not he'd dozed off for any length of time. What if something happened? No one else seemed to be missing which was good news except Sasuke filled with unease anytime he couldn't be sure of Neji's whereabouts. He breached the clearing and followed the lone worn dirt path as he put all of his focus on sensing chakra readings. They must have done something to disguise their levels though because Sasuke heard quiet murmurs long before he felt the familiar tremors of Neji and Shikamaru. Sasuke arrived at a ledge and peered down to the small riverbank where the pair sat side by side leaning against one another. He'd arrived in the middle of what he assumed to be a meaningful conversation, but he gathered enough bits to decipher the missing pieces.

"It's supposed to be our livelihood, live and breathe only the life of a ninja. Forget about personal happiness or growth." Shikamaru mumbled bitterly.

"The mission is always first." Neji chimed in with a deep sigh.

"I don't know how much longer I want that to be my priority." Nara professed.

Shikamaru gazed up at the clouds, moonlight bounced off his face to expose the fragility of his feelings. They deserved more than blindly serving their village and receiving assignments on a need to know basis with limited details and potentially lasting effects. In Shikamaru's mind, Neji signing his life away to ANBU was no different than the slave driving practices of the Hyūga clan. Yes, they received compensation for their handiwork but when it was all said and done their lives revolved around taking orders and severe punishments if they failed.

He wished they had spent more time together as chūnin; he longed for an opportunity to go back and try again. If he could, Shikamaru would get off his lazy ass and make a sincere effort of getting to know Neji Hyūga so they would fall in love long before joining ANBU. The outcome would be the same for them; Shikamaru knew that with absolute certainty because they blended with one another, they _understood_ each other. Maybe they could have figured out another way to remove Neji from the Hyūga compound without turning into black ops. Shikamaru did not regret his commitment to ANBU since he had made it with Neji in mind. However, he still longed for a chance to change the tide if it were possible.

But it wasn't, and Shikamaru Nara was not the kind of man who lingered on what ifs and maybes. They were here now, and they'd have to make do with what they had.

"What would you like your priority to be?" Neji asked as he slipped their hands together.

" _You_ ," Shikamaru replied.

Neji held his breath. "Shikamaru…"

"We said we would never make promises always to come back. But I _want_ to. I hate that I can't." Shikamaru spat, frustration lacing his words.

"I hate it, too." Neji conveyed. "It's not often that we are on missions together and I'm starting to think it's intentional."

"Probably for the better." Shikamaru mused.

"What do you mean?" Neji raised a brow.

"If something were to happen to you, Nej… I can no longer say with absolute certainty that the mission would come first." Shikamaru voiced.

It was an awful truth, one he had thought about many times and tried to convince himself otherwise. Shikamaru was no solider and probably wasn't fit for ANBU anyway. Putting the village first had been easy when it was all he knew; he was raised like everyone else to honor Konoha above everything. Plenty who came before him were capable of making their priorities clear— love, friendship, and personal ambition came second to the village. Something in Shikamaru had changed long ago on the night Neji spoke of how futile their lives were. Bred and nurtured as ninjas, fighters, and killers— what was the point?

When Shikamaru and Neji first initiated an intimate relationship he'd had no difficulty making the distinction between personal feelings and the good of the mission. If ever he'd been faced with an impossible choice; Neji or their assignment he knew which he was supposed to choose. He understood that it would be a disservice to Hyūga and disrespectful not to follow direct orders. That disciplined mindset was shattered along with years of rigorous training. The adage of sacrificing the life of one for the survival of many was inapplicable if Neji were that sacrifice.

"You're probably going to send me home now." Shikamaru's shoulders slumped, though he maintained an apathetic expression having accepted the consequences long ago.

"Why?" Neji questioned.

"My judgment is compromised." Shikamaru spelled it out even though they already knew it. That was the official term used to discharge ninjas from duty. "You are the team leader of this mission, Neji. You know what has to be done."

Neji leaned back in the grass, his fingers still interlocked with Shikamaru's. Hyūga knew that Shikamaru was right, they both knew it, and now the only thing left to do was follow protocol. If Neji failed to dismiss him for a psychological evaluation, the man's leadership abilities would be called into question when someone realized Shikamaru had disclosed his inability to prioritize the mission. Both ANBU operatives would be suspended without pay and probably lose their rank.

"That's precisely what I should do." The words hurt Neji to say as much as it killed Shikamaru to hear. "But as it turns out… my judgment is also compromised."

Shikamaru whipped his head and two pairs of eyes as opposite as night and day held the other in an unyielding gaze. It should not have surprised Shikamaru to learn Neji felt the same way. He imagined Hyūga to be indestructible. Neji's sense of duty and clarity on what was right and wrong was unrivaled, infallible; every nation knew of Hyūga and aspired for their ninjas to abide the same self-imposed governing. Nevertheless, Neji and Shikamaru had always surfaced unfailingly to the same ideals and sentiments so this should be no different. And this was the path they were choosing to take; giving precedence to one another over Konoha. Shikamaru shut his eyes, took Neji's hand in both of his own and planted a kiss on the back.

Sasuke soundlessly retreated— the moment bore too much affection and significance to be anything other than private.


	65. Chapter 65

"Hyūga!" Kiba shouted as he descended the steps by two trying to reach Neji. "I'm talking to you, you fucking prick!"

At the bottom of the stairwell, Neji and Shino paused. Kiba had not interacted with Neji since filing the report against him which was fantastic as far as Hyūga was concerned. If he and Kiba never had another mission together for the rest of their careers, it would be too soon. Tsunade delivered the official findings from the grievance earlier that morning though, so Neji had foreseen Kiba popping up at some point, he just didn't expect it to be so sudden. Kiba always did have terrible timing. Sasuke and Shikamaru were currently deployed on a two-man mission in Hoshigakure to meet the Hoshikage. It was no secret that the other villages did not acknowledge the Hoshikage as an equal to the other five Kages.

But in an effort to keep the peace, Tsunade ordered a team to invite the Hoshikage to Konoha personally. Neji had not seen hide nor hair of Shikamaru for two weeks which seemed trivial compared to the time they'd spent apart before, however, with pressure from the Hyūga clan, Neji found himself under a bit more stress than usual. Hiashi Hyūga was none too pleased when Neji didn't show up for the previous clan meeting and refused to speak with the messenger branch house members who sought him out after. The last person he wanted to see was Kiba and yet here he was. Shino shifted his glasses uncomfortably once Kiba reached the landing with an aggressive huff, danger dancing in his crazed eyes.

Shino cleared his throat and said, "Kiba—"

"It's alright, Shino," Neji interjected softly. "You should probably go on ahead."

He hesitated, sparing each man a single glance before he took heed of the advice. Neji did not have time for foolishness today; his schedule was jam-packed as it was and unscheduled pissing contests with Kiba Inuzuka didn't help. Avoiding the ninja though could lead to more catastrophic consequences.

"What is it you want, Kiba? I'm heading out on a mission." Neji already had an idea about what Kiba wanted; he'd been waiting for it.

"Yeah, and you shouldn't be." Kiba snarled, clenching his fists instinctively. "You should be on probation at the very least."

Neji's predatory gaze settled on the dog lover, scanning the posture and expression Kiba maintained to calculate just how much trouble it would be to dismiss him.

"I don't have time for this." Neji resolved before he turned.

"Don't you even _think_ about walking away from me!" Kiba grasped Neji's shoulder and whirled him around.

"Kiba, if you're determined to force me to pull rank I will. Back off." Neji warned.

"Just tell me how you did it," Kiba said. "That's all I want to know."

Neji's eyes narrowed a fraction, and although he could guess what Kiba was implying he asked, "Did what?"

"Got the Hokage to let you off free." Kiba clarified.

"Believe what you'd like, Kiba, but my relationship with Shikamaru has never affected my judgment or strategy." Neji figured he might as well address what the more significant issue seemed to be; Shikamaru Nara.

"Relationship." Kiba snorted. "Let me guess you're secretly fucking her too, right?"

Hyūga went rigid for a moment, disgusted by the very suggestion but regained composure quickly and replied, "I already told you I don't have time for this. The case was thoroughly investigated with a fine-tooth comb. _Believe_ me, every detail of my life was reviewed."

"Right and still you evaded punishment," Kiba stated.

"Nothing to be found, no punishment needed." Neji simplified.

"I always knew that lazy, sarcastic sloth couldn't move up so quickly on his own," Kiba grumbled. "He got ahead by romping around with Konoha's favorite pet."

"You could not possibly be more wrong." Neji inclined his head and eyed Kiba in disbelief. "Shikamaru is brilliant, that's public knowledge."

Neji felt strangely calm and collected, perhaps because he found no value in Kiba's baseless claims. Anyone who observed Kiba would see he was projecting his dislike for Neji onto Shikamaru since he'd never had prior issues with the shadow shinobi. Hyūga imagined when the Council brought Kiba in for his testimony they saw right through the accusations. While the complaint warranted enough attention to require an investigation after citing specific instances of internal corruption, it hadn't taken long for Kiba to be written off as a joke.

"He's a mooch." Kiba seethed.

"Watch it, Kiba," Neji answered.

"Hit a never, Highness?" Kiba taunted. "Nara is a nobody who never planned on amounting to a single thing."

 _Fuck this_ Neji determined. He gut-checked Kiba and balled his fist into the ninja's shirt holding him in place. Hyūga was reacting on instinct, but damn did it feel good to hit Inuzuka.

He hunched down and growled in Kiba's ear. "I said back _off."_

Neji released Kiba and pushed, sending the man staggering backward to make his point crystal clear. The menace in Kiba's eyes as he spit on the ground twice seemed more unhinged than usual like he'd been holding back all this time and finally came undone.

"Believe me if I'd thought giving the Princess a good time would help me advance, I'd have taken that opportunity long ago. Breaking you from the inside out might have been nice." Kiba sneered. "Why Shikamaru? You have your pick of teammates. At least half of them would've willingly been your fuck buddy. Maybe I should be talking to Shikamaru instead. Get some insight on how he figured you out. You had all of us fooled; no one knew you were the kind of person to give out promotions in exchange for special favors."

Hyūga stared blankly at Kiba for a very long while. Neji didn't feel sorry per say for the canine breeder, but the ninja was beyond grasping at this point, and if he honestly believed any of the filth coming from his own mouth he needed therapy.

"Kiba let this go and move on. You can't hurt me." His expression was calm, devoid of emotion and somehow, he still managed to elicit a scorned reaction from Kiba.

"Is that so? We'll just see about that!" Kiba barked.

Had it not been for the approaching presence Neji felt closing in on them he would never have allowed Kiba to wrap his hands around his throat and slam him against the wall. Long, sharp nails punctured Neji's neck, and Kiba laughed, pleased with himself for pinning Hyūga. It was too easy to avoid, sloppy work from a trained ninja, but anger possessed Kiba. Still, Neji took this as an opportunity to let Inuzuka's obsession be seen for what it was. He met the fiery gaze burning into him and didn't so much as flinch when Kiba gripped tighter, robbing Neji of his ability to breathe. The man was prepared to crush Neji's windpipe.

"Attacking your captain in broad daylight, Kiba?" Kakashi's casual voice drawled.

The gray-haired ninja was leaning over the stair rail, lids half drawn shut probably from exhaustion while he patiently waited for Kiba to release Neji. Kiba's eyes were glazed, and it became apparent that he had lost his touch with reality and was considering ending Neji's life. Not that it would be so simple, if he didn't take his hands off Neji in the next few seconds, Hyūga planned to retaliate. Fortunately, Kiba's hold slackened though he didn't pass up the opportunity to drag his nails across Neji's pale skin as he dropped his hands.

"Neji, let's go. The rest of the team is waiting." Kakashi announced as he passed Kiba. He stopped after a few paces and didn't bother to glance over his shoulder when he said, "Oh, and Kiba, consider yourself demoted effective immediately."

Kiba watched bleary-eyed as the duo disappeared, he balled his fists so hard he broke the skin, though he couldn't feel anything apart from hatred coiling through his veins.

"Maybe I can't hurt you, Hyūga but I know someone who can."


	66. Chapter 66

Neji peered over the rim of his mug of tea watching Shikamaru who had just come in the front door. He achieved exceptional self-control as the younger man removed his pack then entered the kitchen with a warm, enchanting smile; they hadn't seen one another for so long Neji felt he deserved recognition for not pouncing Nara the moment the door opened. Shikamaru plucked the mug away and set it on the counter as he wrapped his arms around Neji, grinning when he leaned in for a long, languid, amorous kiss. Neji smiled, his lips parted to accept the slip of Shikamaru's sweet muscle and allowed a low moan to escape.

He hissed when Shikamaru bit his bottom lip, withdrawing slightly to chuckle. "You're in a good mood."

"I haven't seen you in two weeks, of course, I am." Shikamaru idly responded.

"How did it go?" Neji asked while sifting his fingers into Shikamaru's ponytail.

"I don't want to talk about the mission." Shikamaru kissed the corner of Neji's lips instead.

Neji slanted his mouth and creased his brows. "My, my, aren't you adamant."

"I made Lieutenant," Shikamaru revealed.

"Shikamaru, that's incredible." Neji's eyes sparkled when he smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

"Well, don't get too excited just yet. It'll take a little time for Tsunade to make it permanent." Shikamaru grinned sheepishly as he touched the back of his neck. "Actually, she asked me not to tell anyone about it yet, but I figured she meant anyone except for you."

"So, _Lieutenant_ ," Neji purred, fingering the collar of Shikamaru's vest without an ounce subtly. "Does this mean I'm going to have to take orders from you now?"

Shikamaru shivered and was genuinely surprised to be affected by the word. "Are you going to start calling me that?"

"Only at home," Neji smirked wickedly.

"Yeah." Shikamaru licked his lips. "I can get used to that."

Neji's soft laughter faded into a moan when Shikamaru claimed his mouth and strong hands gripped his buttocks, kneading the supple flesh while they kissed for dominance. He tugged Shikamaru's zipper down, they both shimmied the vest off his shoulders to the floor. Shikamaru surged forward, smacking Neji's back against the fridge. He felt powerless to stop his lips from assaulting Neji's or keep his heart from racing so hard it made him dizzy, his pulse even quickened in his throat with every sound he drew out of his lover. Their hips bumped amidst the frenzy, both gasped and hissed as their erections rubbed. Shikamaru found the willpower to pull back despite Neji leaning in to chase his lips.

"I need to show you something." He said.

Neji was the very definition of sexily adorable when he tilted his head, stray strands of brown locks spilled over his shoulder and framed his face.

"Is this a euphemism for your dick? I can already feel it, you know." Neji quipped.

Shikamaru snorted and gave in for a while longer once Neji drew him close for more kisses. But those skillful hands were starting to wander, and Shikamaru knew he would soon lose all the blood flow to his brain. It was now or never. He gently cupped a hand beneath Neji's chin and held him in place so that he could lean back. Neji was unimpressed with being interrupted, to say the least. However, he eagerly watched when Shikamaru grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. Opal eyes drank in the sun-kissed skin maddeningly slow and Gods he could just stare at Shikamaru's body for eternity if the younger would let him. When Neji spotted the _something_ Shikamaru wanted to show him, he held his breath.

"You got a tattoo?" Neji whispered.

"Yes, I did." Shikamaru smiled gently, charmed by the awestruck expression on Hyūga's face.

"When?" Neji asked, tentatively brushing his fingers over the dark lines.

"While I was away on the mission." Was Shikamaru imagining things or had Neji started breathing harder?

It wasn't anything fancy, in fact, it was incredibly simple; a thin intricately designed bicep band on his right arm. Neji's digits further explored Shikamaru's ink, working over the lines back and forth lightly caressing like he couldn't help himself.

"Do you like it?" Shikamaru hated himself for sounding so damn hopeful.

Neji met his eyes. "It's very sexy. Very you. I love it, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru closed the gap between them capturing Neji is a sensual lip lock as Hyūga continued touching him. Damn Nara and his damn tattoo! Neji knew he would come undone in a matter of minutes and be a moaning mess for his boyfriend. And of course, Shikamaru had gotten the ink someplace Neji would always see when they were home alone, it was high enough not to show on missions so long as Nara wore sleeved shirts. He probably would, Neji assumed, this was private. Neji helped Shikamaru undress him, their clothes left forgotten on the tile except for their boxers, but those would be gone shortly, too.

Shikamaru grabbed the prodigy's wrists and pinned them above Neji's head. He wound his hips leisurely, rotating them to guide their cocks together in a slow circle as his tongue dipped deeper into Neji's mouth. He pressed harder, grazing their tips. Embarrassed by the spot of precum dampening his underwear, Neji jerked free of the kiss. Pleased, Shikamaru hummed and started licking Neji's jawline instead, biting down whenever he felt Hyūga's cock twitch. Neji's eyes rolled back, and his head lulled to the side, he mentally chastised himself because he wanted to last longer but Shikamaru seemed determined to make everything _hard_ in more ways than one. He glanced at the tattoo again; his eyes bulged noticing the letters across Shikamaru's inner bicep.

"Shikamaru?" Neji stopped grinding, stopped moaning, stopped moving completely.

"Hn?" Shikamaru had a feeling he knew what halted his boyfriend.

Neji wriggled a hand free from the younger's overhead grasp and fingered the letters with a feather-light touch. "…You tattooed my initials?"

"I figured this is discreet enough." Shikamaru glanced at the region of his underarm and shrugged. "Someone would have to be braced under me and staring hard to notice. It's weaved into the design pretty well."

Shikamaru waited for a reaction yet nothing came. Neji had stopped tracing and substituted swiping his thumb across the NH. Gradually, his brow creased to a frown. Shikamaru kissed him, but Neji remained unresponsive. He kissed Neji's forehead.

"Say something, Nej." Shikamaru coaxed.

"It took me years to join ANBU because of the tattoo," Neji spoke softly. "My clan seal makes me hesitant to ink my body in any way. But you…"

"I didn't do it because I want you to get one, too. I would not ask you for that." Shikamaru said sternly wanting the message to be very clear; he would _never_ brand Neji. "I know this is going to sound corny, so you can laugh if you want to. I did it because I want you with me everywhere I go. That's not possible; this is the closest I can get."

Neji lunged, nearly knocking Shikamaru backward as he crushed their lips. He had gone and done it now, the caged beast that'd been growing antsy while they were apart was finally stoked enough to rip the cage open. Their movements were sloppy at best, unpracticed despite the number of instances they'd been in similar positions. The only time they separated was when Shikamaru dove for the bottle of lube stored in the bottom cabinet— a prior experience taught them to keep lubricant in every room if they could. He hooked his arms under Neji's legs, hoisted Hyūga into a slanted position on the fridge and shoved inside without any preparation.

The scream echoing in his ears while Neji raked at his back told Shikamaru he'd made the right decision; Neji wanted it rough and fast. That's precisely what Shikamaru gave him. His hips rocked forward, beating into Neji repeatedly, the fridge and everything inside it rattled every time Shikamaru thrust forward. The cold metal on Hyūga's back had him broken out in goosebumps; even his perky nipples were surrounded by raised skin. Shikamaru's arms began to burn under the strain of holding Neji up and supporting his own weight. It didn't stop him, in fact, Shikamaru growled, bit into Neji's shoulder and fucked the stunning man vigorously. When his muscles ached for relief his cock spasmed, the pain felt so _good_. He prayed Neji felt the same pleasure.

"Shikamaru," Neji rasped. "Harder… _harder!"_

Neji begging for him was the final straw. Shikamaru pulled out and maneuvered the position of Neji's legs around his waist instead; a supportive arm braced under Hyūga's buttocks. Neji probably would've protested the loss of Shikamaru's cock had it not been for the feverish lips commanding him into a kiss, frantic and savage and desperate. Shikamaru staggered from the fridge hiking Neji higher with the intent of getting to their bedroom. Except Neji was not making things easy. He humped Shikamaru wildly, knocking their hips together, hopelessly trying to create some friction against his trembling bloom. When he got Neji on the bed, Shikamaru returned the favor by rutting himself on Neji's entrance and between his ass cheeks. He was so intoxicated he could barely think.

Shikamaru rolled Neji onto his side, secured the outer leg in his arm and crammed Hyūga into the mattress as he sheathed his entire length once more with one fluid motion. He left Neji no time to catch his breath; the bed quaked from the force of Shikamaru beating into his boyfriend. He smothered Hyūga with his body, craning their necks so they could kiss when they weren't moaning or gasping. Neji had a death grip on Shikamaru; one arm looped around the younger shinobi's neck and the other digging into the tattoo. Hyūga pivoted his hips the best he could manage in such a tight position, meeting Shikamaru's sharp thrusts.

Neji's ass was probably red by now, Shikamaru figured since he could feel a rash burning around his groin and upper thighs where his body continued to smack into Neji. He imagined it was probably starting to hurt inside, too. But Hyūga continued to twist and tighten around him, and that was all the indication Shikamaru needed to know the long-haired beauty thrived from the pain. Neji croaked a dry whisper of Shikamaru's name, and when Nara glanced down at his boyfriend, he was shocked to see an extremely slight pink dusting Hyūga's cheeks. Neji _never_ flushed.

Shikamaru's movements faltered out of rhythm because he was distracted, he managed to regroup effortlessly though and flopped his forehead against Neji. He breathed in Hyūga ear, panted and grunted as well. He wanted to tell Neji that he loved him. He wanted to tell Neji he was ridiculously sexy and the most beautiful person alive. The best he could manage was a dry heave. Shikamaru was _so_ close to cumming. His erection was strained and in pain, like he had denied himself; the result of being far too aroused. Gradually, he lowered Neji's leg and shifted their bodies forcing Hyūga onto his hands and knees. As suspected, Neji's bottom was indeed bright red. Shikamaru bit his bottom lip until it bled.

What he wouldn't give to lick the burning flesh or pepper soothing kisses over it; both of which would require him to stop thumping into Neji. Not an option. He swept his fingers through Neji's hair, pushing it all over one shoulder so he could nip the exposed skin. Neji slid flush with the mattress and Shikamaru sprawled over his back, working his hips harder and deeper while ruthlessly marking Hyūga's shoulder. Neji bunched the sheets in his fists and screwed his glazed eyes shut, mouth hanging agape. His cheek was burning, and he would probably end up with fabric scrapes he would have to find a way to conceal since he was quite literally being fucked into the mattress. Shikamaru gathered a fistful of Neji's dark mane and yanked his head back. Neji jerked a few times before he finally exploded, his body convulsing and squeezing Shikamaru into an orgasm shortly after.

He collapsed unceremoniously onto his lover, his arms too weak to keep him up any longer. Shikamaru cleared the sweaty, damp hair from Neji's face then slipped his arms around Neji's shoulders and chest, so Hyūga had a place to rest his head. Neji laid on his cheek and stared at Shikamaru's tattoo, short breaths coming in tremors that wracked his chest. Shikamaru had spoken of the ink casually despite the sentimental reason he'd gone through with it in the first place. It meant the world to Neji Hyūga. His heart constricted, genuinely touched and moved by such a seemingly simple gesture. But it was _so_ much more than just at a tattoo, just decoration adorning Shikamaru's bicep.

It was a promise, one they weren't allowed to make verbally. A promise that they would always be together come hell or high water. Neji carefully shifted and planted a light kiss over the tattoo. Shikamaru beamed. Reluctantly, he eased himself out of Neji, a task which took more restraint than it should have. Afterward, he drew the sheet over his waist covering them. He placed soft kisses on Neji's shoulder until Hyūga turned his head and their lips grazed and tongues brushed.

"I can't stop," Shikamaru confessed breathlessly. "It's never enough."

"You don't have to stop." Neji nudged their noses.

Addicted. This wasn't the first time Shikamaru had used the word in comparison to Neji, and it wouldn't be the last because nothing fit better. And he didn't mean the sex; he meant Neji Hyūga. He could not stop himself from touching the alluring shinobi, from wanting to be with him. Shikamaru was acutely aware that the heat of their bedroom wasn't the only thing warming his chest.

"You are everything to me, Shikamaru Nara." Neji divulged.

There it was again, another rush of warmth. Damn troublesome Hyūga. Shikamaru rolled them over onto their sides so he wouldn't crush the older man. Since he was still behind Hyūga, he massaged Neji's shoulders, soothing away the kinks and knots pent up from sex. These moments were too few and far between for Shikamaru's liking. He hoped that his new position would afford him more leeway in the assignments he was given under ANBU. At the very least, he'd no longer be able to take on extended missions since his post required him to be in the village for tactical advice.

"You're going to put me to sleep," Neji said softly— never mind that it sounded like he was _already_ half asleep.

Shikamaru chuckled then pushed himself up and over Neji, flopping in front of the ninja so he could see his face properly for the first time since they'd left the kitchen. Neji's lips quirked into a small, tired smile, but it was just as radiant as ever. Shikamaru's heart skipped a beat.

"Good. You need to rest more." Shikamaru spoke.

Neji shut his eyes; his hands focused on caressing Shikamaru's chest and stomach, smoothing over the places he may have scratched too hard. Shikamaru busied himself combing through Neji's silky locks. He studied the porcelain face before him notating every crease, every line, and dip. He analyzed the soft curve of Neji's lips, the contour of high cheekbones, the elegant arch of Hyūga's eyebrows and groove of his eyelids. Almost everyone accepted Neji as an attractive man, not conventionally so like Sasuke Uchiha, but more majestic, angelic and surreal. Shikamaru got a feeling that no one had ever taken the time to appreciate the individual parts of beauty Neji's body consisted of the way he did, though.

"I love you."

Shikamaru snapped his wandering gaze to Neji, an exquisite pair of luminous half-lidded eyes stared back at him.

"I love you, too," Shikamaru whispered.

He was drawn closer to his grinning boyfriend who sealed their foreheads together and tangled their legs. Gentle, fat droplets of rain began to pelt the window surrounding them in a comfortable blanket of peaceful white noise. It did not take long for the two ninjas to fall fast asleep, smiling for one reason or another still intertwined in a tight embrace.


	67. Chapter 67

Neji fixed an uninterested gaze on the book in his lap, flipping through several pages before locating the reference he needed to scribble a few more notes in his report. The rain from last night had been most welcome indeed, it kept him and Shikamaru in bed well past the wee hours of the morning until late afternoon. Unfortunately, it had yet to let up, and as much as Neji would love to just laze around in bed or play shōgi all day long, he had a stack of paperwork to get through. Shikamaru was in the same boat. His eyes slanted once again flickering over the mess of reports and books and scrolls he had spread out on the coffee table. He exhaled slowly and stretched as he sat forward and propped his elbows on his knees with his chin set upon laced fingers.

A rush of electricity shot like white fire straight up his spine, crackling through his veins, surging to his forehead and scorching every nerve, every membrane along the way. Neji howled a shriek, jolted up and jerked around as he clawed his forehead protector. He bumped into the coffee table, papers scattered as he crumpled to his knees. He screwed his eyes shut and continued to scream, palms gripping either side of his head with fingers curled into his hair for an anchor. His ears were ringing; bells, whistles, the scrape of nails on a chalkboard— nothing could compare. The violent pounding at his skull felt like his brain would explode at any minute.

He prayed for it, _begged_ for it— anything to stop the torturous onslaught of pain unlike any he'd ever known before. Neji doubled over and crashed onto his side still thrashing wildly and dry heaving. He convulsed while his nerves pinched and that blinding white-hot streak of agony ripped him apart. He vaguely registered the presence of someone kneeling at his side. Shikamaru. The man had been in the shower up until Neji began shouting. Shikamaru was talking, but the buzz in Neji's ears kept the words from reaching him, just another vibration rattling his head.

Strong arms hauled him from the floor. Panic-stricken, fumbling hands worked to untie Neji's protector and bandages, revealing an angry red forehead. The loss of the bindings provided little relief. Shikamaru was still trying to get Neji's attention. He may as well have been speaking to Neji underwater with marbles in his mouth. Neji didn't dare open his eyes for the fear that the light would only intensify his discomfort. He shook his head hard so Shikamaru would know he couldn't hear him. A gentle hand cupped Neji in place, another smoothed back his hair. Hyūga's breath stammered as he inhaled, urgently attempting to regain some semblance of composure.

"Shikamaru?" He tried testing the sound of his own voice.

"I'm here. I'm right here." Shikamaru reassured. "Can you understand me?"

"Yes." Neji breathed, brows knitted together.

Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief. "What the fuck is happening?"

"It's my clan." Neji gritted his teeth, his eyelids flinched. "They have… activated the seal t-to punish me. It comes in waves." He let out a wail and twisted his neck fighting the ache creeping into his nerves. "It's never been this… strong before."

"How long before that comes again?" Shikamaru asked.

"The pressure is constant; it never goes away. But bursts usually start between five and seven minutes. That time lessens as the punishment continues." Neji responded. He wrinkled his nose. "Shikamaru, why can't I open my eyes?"

Shikamaru didn't say a word. Neji swallowed hard.

"Shikamaru? What's wrong with my eyes. Why can't I open them?" Neji pressed.

"…They are open, Neji." Shikamaru replied quietly.

The faint hue to Neji's eyes faded, the lilac was gone leaving two colorless orbs staring at Shikamaru. Neji glanced around the room. He wasn't blind, he caught glimpses of their apartment, but everything was milky, thick and obscured.

"I can't see you." Neji croaked.

Shikamaru was sure he could feel his heart ripping in half. They didn't have time to spare. With substantial guidance from the tactician, Neji and Shikamaru fled the apartment not giving a damn about the downpour. They stuck to the shadows to avoid unnecessary questions or stares, although Shikamaru had perfected his flash step to be nothing more than a blur anyway. He went the only place he could think of, the Uchiha complex. Finding Sasuke's home was easy; it was the single building that appeared remotely livable. Shikamaru beat on the door without pause, denting the frame. He was about to break it down when Sasuke finally appeared and snatched it open.

"Nara, what do you—" Sasuke gasped when he set eyes on Neji.

"We need your help," Shikamaru demanded.

"What the fuck happened?" Sasuke asked as he let them inside. "Why are they doing this?"

"I have no idea," Shikamaru replied.

He eased Neji onto the couch. Veins were sprouting across the center of Neji's forehead, but they were unlike those which appeared when he activated his Byakugan. They were thicker, scrunched tighter and distinctly blue.

"They know," Neji muttered.

Blindly, he reached around until he found Shikamaru's arm— or until Shikamaru held it out for him— and yanked to make sure he had the shadow user's undivided attention.

"Shikamaru, they _know_." Neji insisted.

Shikamaru didn't require clarification about who _they_ were or _what_ they knew, he understood perfectly well. Neji hadn't done anything out of line, hadn't interacted with his clan very much at all recently. The only thing that would set off the Hyūga clan, specifically Hiashi Hyūga, was knowledge of Neji's relationship. Neji drew a sudden sharp breath and withdrew his hand to grasp his forehead as the beginnings of another blast surfaced. Shikamaru announced that he would bring a cold cloth and asked Sasuke to show him to the kitchen.

"Shikamaru," Sasuke spoke once they were alone. "I've never seen it this bad before."

"I know," Shikamaru mumbled, eying the running water he was dampening a rag with.

"They intend to kill him." Sasuke continued.

"I _know!"_ Shikamaru snapped.

His knuckles were white, and his teeth were ground together. It wasn't Sasuke's fault, far from it, and he knew that, but Shikamaru was starting to fall apart. The few times he'd witnessed Neji recovering from a seal punishment had been exactly that, the recovery period. This was the first he'd caught Hyūga suffering, and it made him positively sick that this had been happening to Neji his entire life. Shikamaru wrung out the rag and gave it to Sasuke.

"I need you to make sure he stays here." Shikamaru requested.

"Don't be stupid, Nara. You—"

"I came to you because you have more experience handling the seal. Don't make me waste time trying to find someone else." Shikamaru pleaded.

Logically, Sasuke knew that he could not allow Shikamaru to leave the complex. The Hyūga clan did not appreciate outsiders meddling in their business, especially those romantically involved with a member of the cadet branch. He also knew the resolve in Shikamaru's eyes meant he would not change his mind; he was as stubborn as Neji when it came to these matters. Sasuke should know, he'd been there when Neji disappeared to find Hidan. He thought about offering to go in place of Shikamaru, he already had a rapport with Hiashi, although it was poor, so they may expect to see Uchiha anyway.

Shikamaru would never accept the proposition. Sasuke remained tight-lipped, and though he obviously wasn't pleased he grunted and inclined his head. The ponytailed ninja was gone in a flash. Sasuke sighed. He took his time going back to Neji after collecting a few items he hoped might ease his friend's pain. When he entered the formal living room though, Neji visibly stiffened. Even without his eyes, Sasuke imagined Hyūga could sense the absence of Shikamaru's chakra.

"Lie down, Neji. It'll help." Sasuke suggested.

"Where is Shikamaru?" Neji inquired.

Sasuke hesitated. He was reasonably confident Neji already knew the answer, but he didn't want to provoke Hyūga if he could avoid it. "Don't make this difficult."

He could see the wheels turning in Neji's head. This was nothing at all like Hidan, Sasuke realized. When he'd been left behind with Shikamaru, the man was unconscious and possessed no ability to break out of the hospital and go chasing after Neji. That had been a piece of cake compared to the responsibility he was tasked with now. Neji dove forward and Sasuke lunged; he caught Hyūga by the shoulder, slammed him on the couch and pinned him in place with his knee on Neji's chest robbing him of breath.

"Not happening, Hyūga. Stay down." Sasuke advised.

"They're going to _kill_ him!" Neji shouted.

Sasuke knew that all too well. He doubted that the compound guards would let Shikamaru anywhere near the main house and if they did that was an even worse fate. It meant Hiashi wanted to see Nara; it meant Hiashi himself would kill him. Sasuke knew the moment Shikamaru left his house the man was as good as dead.

"And right now, they're trying to kill _you."_ Sasuke urged. "When it hits again, Neji you're not going to be in any condition to help Shikamaru. I'm sorry."

"Then _you_ go!" Neji seethed.

Veins rose around his eyes as he attempted to use his Byakugan, perhaps just to enhance his blurred vision. It didn't seem to be working judging by the frustration etched on Neji's face.

"Stop him." Neji tried again. "Before it's too late."

"I'm sorry, Neji." Sasuke apologized.

He withdrew his knee after he noticed Neji was starting to tremor from lack of oxygen. Neji probably would keep fighting, Sasuke had anticipated the need to restrain him physically, and he definitely wasn't looking forward to exchanging blows with the older man. When Neji sat up this time it was with a blood-curdling scream, head tossed back, nails raking into his hair and eyes shut tight. Sasuke imagined the torturous pain the curse mark put Neji through paled in comparison of the turmoil in his chest as his heart broke to pieces in grief for Shikamaru.

* * *

Shikamaru proceeded unscathed directly into the heart of the Hyūga compound, straight through the main house to the upper level where Hiashi Hyūga sat in what he assumed was a conference room. It should've unnerved him that he'd practically been lead directly to the man responsible for attempting to destroy Neji, at the very least he should have been suspicious, but Shikamaru felt nothing apart from indescribable fury coursing through his veins. Hiashi looked on from his seated position at the opposite end of the room and flashed a friendly smile.

"I've been waiting for you, Nara." Hiashi greeted.

"Yeah? If you wanted to see me so badly, why didn't you just send out an invite like a normal person?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I sent you the only invitation I knew you would respond to," Hiashi spoke coolly.

"Well, here I am, Hiashi." Shikamaru opened his arms and gestured to himself. "Just like you wanted."

"You can't even begin to imagine what I want," Hiashi said.

"Nor do I give a fuck." Shikamaru spat.

Hiashi chuckled. "Far too crude, Nara."

"Quit playing games." Shikamaru moved further into the room; that's when he spotted a triage of guards on either side of Hiashi. "Stop torturing Neji. When the Hokage finds out—"

"The Hokage can't interfere in family matters. How we punish our own is none of her concern."

"Neji hasn't done _anything_ deserving punishment," Shikamaru growled.

"That's a matter of opinion." Hiashi's face hardened.

"He's your nephew! He protects your daughters! He defends your clan! What the fuck else do you want from him?" Shikamaru's eyes were burning now.

"His life," Hiashi said like it was the most straightforward answer in the world.

Shikamaru did not expect to reason with a man like Hiashi Hyūga, a man who willingly tortured a member of his family for classist ideals and power. But the nonchalant way in which Hiashi regarded Neji did not sit well with Shikamaru. He supposed because Neji grew up with the man this type of behavior wasn't a surprise for the long-haired shinobi, but for Shikamaru, this was a complete culture shock.

"But I'm not an unreasonable man. I'm willing to make a deal." Hiashi voiced.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru asked.

"I want you to stay away from Neji." Hiashi offered.

"That's never gonna happen," Shikamaru grumbled.

"He has an obligation to marry in the Hyūga family, Nara. I don't expect you to understand as you are not from a noble family. His homosexuality is an abomination enough." Hiashi cringed. "But even a male clansman would be preferable until we get that imperfection ironed out."

"Ironed out?" Shikamaru scoffed. "Neji isn't a piece of laundry you can wash clean, tuck the uneven corners in on and shove into place."

"There is no counter offer here, Nara. This is out of my hands. The elders have made their decision." Hiashi claimed.

"Spare me the lecture. Tradition, elders, rules, hierarchy, destiny, I've heard it all before. You're pulling the strings. The little bit of personal freedom Neji has you want to steal from him because you can't stand not being in control. My answer is no." Shikamaru rejected.

"Then you leave me no choice but to carry out the clans' orders seeing to it that Neji Hyūga is punished to the fullest extent of our law," Hiashi announced.

A kunai dropped from inside Shikamaru's sleeve to his palm. The movement didn't go unnoticed by everyone in the room and had it not been for Hiashi holding up a halting hand to his clansmen they probably would've killed him in an instant. Hiashi's emotionless eyes lightened with amusement.

"Yeah… guess that makes two of us who have no choice." Shikamaru sighed.

Hiashi barked into laughter. "You intend to kill me?"

"Yes." No hesitation, no room to be wavered.

"I suppose you think that proves something, proves your devotion to Neji? You're a ninja; you kill every day. This is nothing more than blind rage. My clan will slaughter you." Hiashi snarled.

"If it will keep Neji alive then so be it." Shikamaru accepted.

Hiashi regarded him thoughtfully. Shikamaru came fully prepared to kill Hiashi, to spill the blood of the Hyūga clan leader for Neji. He'd also accepted dying in exchange for Neji's life.

"How foolish." Hiashi mused aloud.

"Troublesome, really. But you aren't giving me many options." Shikamaru stated.

"You insult me by only bringing a kunai, Nara." Hiashi quirked half a smile. "Do you truly know so little about the Hyūga clan's abilities?"

"It's all I need. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." Shikamaru divulged.

"You're a smart man, Nara and young too. Find someone else. The Hokage tells me you're a Lieutenant now. I'm sure you'll have no trouble courting someone other than my nephew." Hiashi advised.

"Granny, huh? Is that who's been feeding you information about us?" Shikamaru asked.

"Don't be ridiculous." Hiashi shook his head. "My family is extremely powerful; we require knowledge of key players at all times. That's the sole reason she informed me of your promotion."

"Right, so she's not the one who told you Neji and I are dating." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Not at all. You can thank one of your comrades for it. In fact, he seems like a trustworthy young man, perhaps you should seek him out instead." Hiashi suggested.

Shikamaru could think of only one man jaded enough to intentionally approach Hiashi. He wished he'd have realized it sooner; he would've stopped to take care of Kiba before arriving. It was too late now. Shikamaru possessed no preconceived notions about leaving the compound in anything less than a body bag. Though the room consisted of only half a dozen of what he assumed were the clan's finest guards, there were probably plenty on standby and tucked away from his view ready to pounce. Shikamaru understood that he was grossly outmatched and outnumbered.

"I never liked your family. Your father was… very incapable." Hiashi said.

"If you think you can provoke me you're sadly mistaken." Shikamaru deflated, his brows furrowed.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised Shikaku's son is just as quick to poke his nose where it doesn't belong." Hiashi rose to his feet and kept a steady gaze on Shikamaru.

"You know if we're going to talk about surprises maybe we should discuss the ones you've been throwing at Neji." Shikamaru did not dare back down even as Hiashi moved closer. "Did you think no one would notice that you've been tampering with his ANBU assignments?"

"I've done nothing of the sort." Hiashi dismissed.

"Bullshit! And I keep trying to wrap my head around _why_ you would spend so much time and energy on someone you obviously hate. I can't come up with an answer no matter how hard I try." Shikamaru said.

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius?" Hiashi questioned.

"You were nasty to Neji from the very start, right after his father died. When we all heard about you during the chūnin exams, we thought you were scum. No one deserves to be a servant to their family." Shikamaru paused, fingers twitching around the kunai he had a death grip on. "Then you supposedly apologized, managed to earn Neji's forgiveness. What could possibly have possessed you to slip back into your old ways?"

Hiashi stood merely an arm's length away from Shikamaru, and though he wasn't that much taller, Nara could not shake the feeling that he was being looked down on. Part of it was the Hyūga regality everyone in the clan exuded, and as the leader, Hiashi had plenty to spare. Age didn't faze Shikamaru. He had stared older, wiser ninjas in the face before without feeling the least bit unnerved. This man was no stranger though; he was Neji's uncle. It stirred no familial sense of obligation in Nara, in fact, it did quite the opposite.

"Do you have any children, Nara?" Hiashi inquired.

"Of course not," Shikamaru responded with a frown.

"Then you cannot possibly begin to understand the burden of responsibility that comes with keeping them safe and maintaining their well-being." Hiashi's face was stern, the lines creasing his forehead had deepened.

"Don't even bother trying to tell me what you've put Neji through is for his own good," Shikamaru growled.

"Neji is beautiful, isn't he? You must think so, too. He was born beautiful, even more attractive than his mother as only an infant." Hiashi glanced away looking at nothing in particular. "But his beauty should never be confused as femininity or weakness. Neji is a fierce warrior."

"And you had _nothing_ to do with him becoming one. Neji has made a name for himself because of his determination not to fall in line and be one of your servants for the rest of his life." Shikamaru could feel his patience slipping away.

"How was he handling the torture? At home he never even flinches, he maintains that stubborn wall of poise and refuses to crack." Hiashi's upper lip quirked at the end. "Although, we have never exerted this much force on him before."

Shikamaru swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. "You get off watching him."

"Don't be disgusting." Hiashi's amusement faded instantly.

"Why else would you want to know how he reacted? It pleases you in some way or another." The shadow manipulator stated.

"The only thing which brings me pleasure is knowing that my methods are successful, seeing my strength increase and become more effective through training." Hiashi corrected.

"That's what all of this is about? Neji is a test subject for you to find out whether or not you're getting stronger?" Shikamaru was surprised he could still keep his voice level.

"How many theories are you going to latch onto in hopes of an explanation? No matter how despicable you find my words you're willing to believe it." Hiashi shook his head like he was disappointed. "You want to understand _so_ badly, Nara."

"Then stop fucking around with me and help me out here. I _do_ want to understand. I want to know why you continue the abuse, why it started in the first place and what I have to do to make you stop." Shikamaru admitted.

"It's insulting that you call our way of life abuse." And by the look on Hyūga's face, he honestly was insulted.

"I don't agree with anything that goes on in the Hyūga household, but if Neji were treated like the rest of the cadet branch, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Shikamaru spat.

"And if Neji were treated like the rest of them he would not have received my protection." Hiashi didn't bother to clarify; he got the impression that Shikamaru knew what he meant.

"So, you saved him from a few perverts, big deal Hiashi. You don't get to take credit and kudos for stopping things that shouldn't be happening in the first place." Shikamaru voiced.

"Calling me by my first name?" Hiashi bulked. "Manners must be a dead practice in the Nara clan."

"Do you love your daughters?" Shikamaru had no intention of taking the bait.

"Of course," Hiashi responded.

"You've sure got a funny way of showing it. I've seen you with them. I've heard the way you talk to them. Maybe it's not just Neji you're abusing." Shikamaru mused.

"My daughters are better ninjas than you will ever be thanks to the Hyūga clan regiments they've received since birth. You believe because I do not hug or kiss my children that means I don't love them. But I have made them strong, self-sufficient and better than everyone in their rank. From where I'm standing it looks like your parents didn't love you. If they did wouldn't they have afforded you the same opportunities?" Hiashi posed.

"Let him go," Shikamaru commanded.

"What was that, Nara?" Hiashi asked.

"You don't need him; he doesn't serve you directly. So, let him go. Throw him out of the clan." Shikamaru insisted.

"You foolish boy, that's precisely what I'm doing." Hiashi chuckled.

"He doesn't have to die—"

"Neji had no business learning the Byakugan techniques as a mere branch house member. It was too late to stop him once I realized he was teaching himself, but I believed he could be trained as an invaluable tool. My nephew resisted my attempts at showing him what it means to be loved; he refused to accept my guidance." Hiashi sounded detached and indifferent despite the rigid defensive posture of his shoulders. "We don't exile our clansman, not even those without the secrets of our Byakugan. Our family techniques are not a right and aren't inclusive to everyone— we aren't like the Uchiha. But to protect the secrets and keep our eyes from being plucked away for research. Anyone who is removed from the clan is done so by death."

"You know as well as I do that Neji would never share anything about the clan. He's no threat to you." Shikamaru said.

"When your weapon no longer serves a purpose, Nara, you discard it," Hiashi spoke calmly. "You don't leave it lying around to collect dust under the assumption that no one else can reconstitute and use it against you."

"Neji is not a _weapon_ he is your _nephew_." Shikamaru gritted.

"Come now, Nara." Hiashi almost smiled. "Wasn't there something you came here to do?"

Shikamaru did not hesitate to close the space between them and plunge his kunai into the depths of Hiashi's throat, jamming it so far that the tip penetrated through the other side. His umber eyes settled on the white pair glowering at him, and disappointment blossomed in his gut. He knew that this Hiashi was only a clone, he'd known it since the Hyūga leader first stood up. None of the henchmen moved to stop Hiashi from approaching Shikamaru since they too knew he wasn't their real leader. A rookie mistake. Shadow clone jutsu 101; act natural.

"Enough games, Hiashi." Shikamaru withdrew his kunai before the body puffed into a log and clambered on the ground. "Come out here and fight me."

"You will _lose_." Hiashi nearly sounded sorry for him. "You know you will and, yet you continue to beg for death."

"What would you do? Would you walk away and rid yourself of the situation?" Shikamaru questioned. "If you were me you'd let Neji die without putting up a fight?"

"I would accept that Neji's fate has nothing to do with me and respect that a higher authority determines whether or not he lives or dies." Hiashi appeared beside Shikamaru seemingly from thin air.

Shikamaru shook his head. "I could never do that. I love him. And I don't expect that to mean anything to you, but it's true none the less. I will die fighting for Neji and know I did everything I could to stop you."

"Then you are even more of a fool than I thought." Hiashi uttered.

Shikamaru swung, and Hiashi caught him. Of course, he did; the man was a Hyūga. Neji always became frustrated with Shikamaru for holding back when they sparred with one another, but the truth of the matter was he was always forced to fight with everything he had against Hyūga. Their styles were very different though they complimented one another on the battlefield; however, Shikamaru consistently struggled to find a satisfactory strategy when dueling Neji. The Byakugan capabilities were nothing to take lightly.

"It's not too late to save yourself." Hiashi hissed as he tightened his grip on Shikamaru's wrists.

"You already know I won't back down so _stop_ asking," Shikamaru grunted.

"Then your fate has been sealed." Veins sprouted across Hiashi's face from the corners of his eyes. "You were doomed from the beginning, you know. But you had a choice, and you made it, just like Neji's father."

"Neji's father?" Shikamaru repeated.

"Hizashi. He made a choice, too." Hiashi indicated. "And it cost him the same price it will cost you."

"Hizashi Hyūga saved your _life_ in exchange for his," Shikamaru argued.

"Like he ever stood a chance. He was a member of the branch house; it was his duty. At least Hizashi understood his place in the clan, unlike his son. Neji is an insolate brat and has rejected his responsibilities from the beginning." Hiashi complained.

"…You blame Neji for Hizahi's death." Shikamaru blinked slowly. "You think Hizashi chose Neji over the clan by giving up his own life. It's a slap in the face. He never sacrificed himself for you; it was for Neji."

"Do not speak of Hizashi like you knew anything about him," Hiashi warned.

"He was your brother; surely you felt sentiments for him?" Shikamaru questioned.

"You have this compulsive habit of breaking down the Hyūga family tree as if it were the same as your own," Hiashi commented. He released Shikamaru and took a step back. "Blood means nothing to us."

"Yeah, I got that memo," Shikamaru grumbled as he rubbed his tender wrist.

"Leave my compound immediately. And do not ever set foot in here again, Shikamaru Nara." Hiashi ordered.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I won't go? If you don't want to fight me then just stand still and let me kill you." Shikamaru responded.

"Do you not wish to see Neji again?" Hiashi rose a brow.

"What?" Shikamaru blurted out then asked in a suspicious tone, "Aren't you hellbent on murdering him?"

"I have bestowed upon Neji a fate far worse than death. Thanks to you, I realized that while we spoke." Hiashi said. "Now go. If my servants have to remove you, it will be in pieces."

"Why are you letting me go? I stormed into your home, insulted you and tried to attack you." Shikamaru put his hands on his hips.

"Because you're the final piece I need to destroy Neji." Hiashi supplied.

"And you're not killing him?" Shikamaru felt the need to clarify.

"No, Nara. We won't end his life with the curse seal." Hiashi finally smiled, and it was the most haunting thing Shikamaru had ever seen. "But I guarantee he will wish he was dead."


	68. Chapter 68

Neji Hyūga was pronounced legally blind.

Although, if anyone asked Shikamaru's opinion it would only be temporary because he would find a cure if it were the last thing he did. No one shared his naïve sentiments. By the time Shikamaru arrived back at the Uchiha complex, Neji was unconscious, and the curse seal on his forehead was dangerously close to disappearing. Sasuke, who was understandably shocked to see Shikamaru again, assisted in transporting Hyūga to the hospital. Two days later and the only thing Shikamaru'd heard was that Neji would never be able to see again. Tsunade banned Shikamaru from entering Neji's room, in fact, the long-haired ninja wasn't allowed to have _any_ visitors.

Currently, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Tsunade were holed up in a private waiting area to discuss Neji's condition and her terms regarding visitation. Shikamaru was hardly listening. In the primary lounge sat Lee, Gai, Naruto and Chōji. Tenten and Ino were both away on separate missions, though Shikamaru suspected they'd appear the moment they returned to the village. Nara sat in a somewhat uncomfortable chair hunched forward, elbows on his knees and chin rested atop laced fingers. He set his sights on Sasuke. The man appeared to be towering over Tsunade though he was only slightly taller, and just a few inches of space separated them as he shouted demands at the busty woman.

Sasuke had not left the hospital for even a couple of minutes. In fact, he'd been practically glued to Shikamaru's side whether it was pacing up and down the halls, busting tile in the bathroom or arguing with Tsunade. Hell, last night they'd managed to doze off in the cramped chairs beside one another. But _no,_ they definitely weren't bonding or becoming friends. It just so happened they had a vested interest in a mutual shinobi. Shikamaru rolled his eyes as his subconscious told him to get a grip and stop fighting the relationship so hard. Sasuke was not a bad guy and though it pained Shikamaru to admit there were even qualities to the Uchiha he enjoyed. Especially in situations such as this.

"Neji hates hospitals," Sasuke growled. "And he can't _see_ anything. You're depriving him of the only thing that might make him comfortable!"

"He also detests people touching his curse mark or analyzing his eyes. He's got family secrets he's responsible for protecting, he's not going to allow medical staff to examine him willingly." Shikamaru added.

"Which is the reason _I'm_ the only one involved in his treatment and tests," Tsunade spoke matter-of-factly.

"That's not enough. We can hear him protesting in there, you know. He's just lost his most valuable asset as a ninja. Do you even realize how vulnerable that must make him feel?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade opened her mouth to reply, and by the snarl of her lip Shikamaru anticipated she would start yelling, but Lee popped his head in the doorway earning the attention of three frustrated ninjas.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Lee apologized. "Kakashi asked me to inform you that Neji is still refusing to eat, Lord Hokage."

" _Still?!"_ Sasuke barked as this was the first they had heard of the matter.

"Tell Kakashi to force-feed him if necessary," Tsunade instructed.

Shikamaru stood up and frowned as Lee slunk out of the room. "No, you don't get to make that choice for him."

"And you don't get to make any decisions for him, Nara," Tsunade replied. "You're not family, and since you two have still yet to formally disclose you're officially nothing more than his roommate."

"Shikamaru is the only reason Neji is still alive!" Sasuke's eyes glimmered, and Shikamaru thought he saw a flash of red flicker through them briefly.

"And arguably also the reason that Hyūga almost died." Tsunade shot back. She turned her attention to Shikamaru, stepped away from Sasuke and invaded the shadow wielder's personal space. "What the hell were you two thinking, anyway? Hyūgas do not breed outside of their clan."

"Then I guess it's a good thing neither of us has to worry about breeding," Shikamaru stated.

"Don't be a smart ass, Shikamaru. This is hardly the time or the place." Tsunade advised coldly.

"It's not like we planned it. We didn't have a conversation one day and decide to piss off the Hyūga clan by hooking up. Believe it or not, that family never once crossed my mind." Shikamaru defended.

"Well, they should have. You should've been thinking of them the entire time you two were living together doing whatever it is you did." The Hokage insisted.

"It shouldn't be their responsibility to worry about the Hyūga clan," Sasuke interjected.

Tsunade whirled around to the look at the raven-haired shinobi. "Neji _is_ a Hyūga. If it's not his responsibility then whose is it?"

"Yours." Shikamaru voiced. "That entire family is corrupt, and you're enabling them."

"A Hokage has no say in family traditions and values, Shikamaru. If the clan requires marriage within the Hyūga household that isn't my place to interfere. Especially a clan with as many secrets as the Hyūga— who else can they trust but their own kind?" Tsunade tried to reason.

"I'm not after the damn Byakugan! I don't care about the Hyūga clan. The only person in that family who matters to me is Neji, and it has _nothing_ to do with his abilities as a ninja or Hyūga secrets." Shikamaru remarked.

"All I'm saying is that you need to understand where their rituals come from before you pass moral judgment. You're not in a position to condemn others, you know." Tsunade spoke.

"Gods, I hope you're not about to berate them because they're both men." Murderous intentions danced in Sasuke's obsidian orbs.

"You two should have kept things private if you didn't want the clan to find out," Tsunade suggested.

"We shouldn't have to." Shikamaru sighed as he passed a hand through his hair and scratched the back of his neck. "Neji isn't being punished because he's in a relationship outside of the Hyūga family, let's all stop pretending that's what this is about. It's just a cover story."

"Hiashi Hyūga has a right to discipline Neji, whether you like it or not, Shikamaru." Tsunade communicated. "He belongs to the clan, he is charged with a life of servitude. Despite what you think of their traditions or the way the Hyūgas function it's a fact you can't change."

"Neji Hyūga is not a _thing_ to be possessed or require ownership. He belongs to _no one_." Sasuke corrected.

"Just let me see him." Shikamaru swallowed the arguments bubbling in his throat. "It'll solve your problems with him being uncooperative and not eating. Neji needs to relax."

"My job is to keep the patient alive, not make them cozy." Tsunade refuted.

Shikamaru let out a growl of frustration and punched the wall. Chakra crackled through the air in the aftershock, lines splintering along the point of impact deep enough to require repairs but fortunately, he hadn't cratered a hole.

"Look, if you won't send Shikamaru in at least let me go. I can explain to Neji that everything is alright and—"

"Sasuke you are on fragile ice as it is. You've been provoking the clan just as much." Tsunade interrupted. "Konoha does not need a war with the Hyūga family; they will decimate us all."

" _Please_ tell me that's not what this is about." Shikamaru shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What's the matter, Tsunade? Afraid history is going to repeat itself?" The calmness in Sasuke's voice was a facade for the storm brewing within. "Worried there will be an uprising?"

"Yes." Tsunade leveled with Sasuke and stared in his eyes. "Except this time, we don't have a sacrificial lamb to annihilate the entire clan before it happens."

Sasuke's "What did you just say?" came at the same time as Shikamaru's "Don't ever speak about Itachi that way."

Tsunade's caramel eyes shifted between the two ninjas, dissatisfied and evidently perplexed that they seemed to have formed a united front. Sasuke gave Shikamaru an appreciative nod; the younger man shrugged indifferently. If he had learned nothing else about Sasuke, Shikamaru knew that Itachi was still a sore spot and after everything the late Uchiha had done for Konoha it was insulting, to say the least for Tsunade to speak ill of him.

"My word is final. No one goes in to see Neji until I say otherwise." Tsunade said.

She didn't give them an opportunity to say anything more on the matter, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Shikamaru collapsed back into the chair and buried his face in his hands. There were too many things he ought to be doing; murdering the head of the Hyūga clan for starters or ripping Kiba's limbs apart, yet he couldn't bring himself to be anywhere other than the hospital. He prayed that Neji could feel his chakra and at the very least knew Shikamaru was in the building even if they were being kept apart. Sasuke gripped Shikamaru's shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze before he slipped out to the central visitation area.

"Sasuke?" Lee was the first one to march over. "How is Neji?"

"It's difficult to say. Tsunade is still tight-lipped about his condition." Sasuke sighed.

"Neji is among the strongest and brightest I've ever had the pleasure of training." Gai flashed a brilliant smile and a cheesy thumb up. "He'll pull through."

"Where's Shikamaru?" Naruto peeked around Sasuke's shoulder.

"He needs some time to himself," Sasuke answered.

Chōji shook his head and crossed his arms. "I've never seen him so down before."

"Granny still won't let anyone in?" Naruto questioned.

"She thinks it'll be best to let Neji recover a while longer." Sasuke gritted the words carefully.

"Neji will prevail, Sasuke, fear not!" Lee pumped his fist and sported a grin horrifically similar to Gai's.

Naruto slanted his eyes, cupped his hands behind his head and puffed his cheeks out childishly. It reminded Sasuke of their younger years training for the chūnin exams; the blonde ninja always seemed to be pouting about something back then. He smiled for the first time that day. Naruto had a habit of cheering people up even when he wasn't trying.

"It's a shame Jiraiya isn't the one guarding Neji's room," Naruto grumbled. "All we'd have to do is get a few nurses to walk by, and he'd be gone in an instant."

Sasuke's eyes widened, startling Naruto.

"What? What is it?" Naruto asked, whipping his head around cartoonishly fast in search of whatever it was that made Sasuke look so surprised.

"I have an idea," Sasuke said. "Naruto, I'll need your help."

* * *

The only upside Kakashi found in babysitting Neji Hyūga was it gave him a chance to catch up on his reading. He sat slouched in the hallway on the floor against the door, one leg propped up with his book opened on his knee. Even with his mask on anyone who might walk past would see he was obviously grinning. Sure, there were plenty of reports he could be working on and Tsunade probably expected him to use his downtime more wisely, but if she questioned him about it, he fully intended to say the hospital stayed too rowdy for him to complete the paperwork. Never mind the fact that the wing Neji was in remained silent enough you could hear a pin drop.

The sound of steady footsteps distracted Kakashi from his book. He half expected it would be Gai again, begging Kakashi to fight him. That was relatively standard behavior from the spandex wearing ninja. However, Kakashi noticed the offers had come more frequently as of late no doubt in hopes of drawing him away from Neji's ward. Whoever it was disappeared into the snack-room and Kakashi was free to resume reading.

"Slow down you bastard!"

Or perhaps not. Kakashi recognized the loud voice immediately— the blonde shinobi was always yelling or carrying on about something. He leaned back and rested his head on the door listening only half interested as what he assumed were Naruto's footsteps came bounding up the stairs and followed the previous person into the break-room.

"Pipe down, Naruto. This is a hospital."

Sasuke Uchiha. Hatake should have known the dark-haired ninja was the source of Naruto's shouting. Sometimes it was hard to believe that they considered themselves to be best friends when Kakashi witnessed them arguing constantly. Their bond was strong though, thanks wholly to Naruto's refusal to give up on Sasuke when everyone had banished thoughts of Uchiha coming home.

"You can't just _leave_ , Sasuke."

"Didn't I say to keep it down? It's the middle of the night."

"I know what time it is! You always do this; it's always the middle of the night when you leave!"

"There's a reason for that, idiot."

"Yeah, you want everyone to be asleep so nobody can stop you from making a mistake."

"If you already understand, Naruto you should just go back downstairs and pretend you know nothing."

"I can't do that, Sasuke. You're my friend."

"Don't start with that."

"Why do you always have to do everything alone? I may not understand what you're going through, but that doesn't mean I can't be there."

"This is my fight, Naruto. I won't have you involved. Implicating yourself with me will cost you your dream of becoming Hokage."

"What's the point of being Hokage if you're not here?"

"I'll come back."

"I'm just supposed to take your word for it?"

"Naruto—"

"You always walk out on me. You always make me chase after you. Well, this time will be different. You aren't setting foot outside the village without me."

"What makes you so sure I'm abandoning Konoha anyway? I came up here for a soda. The machine downstairs is empty."

"Bullshit. I heard you talking to bushy brows. You want revenge on the Akatsuki."

"I hold them accountable for what happened with Itachi."

"The village corrupted your brother, Konoha is responsible for Itachi's death, and you know it."

"And you know I cannot dishonor his memory and efforts by destroying Konoha. No matter how unethical I believe the practices are."

"So, you'll take your frustrations out on the Akatsuki? Do you have a death wish?"

"There's more to it than you realize, Naruto."

"Then explain it to me! I'm not completely stupid."

"I'm sorry, Naruto. This is the way it has to be."

"You're not leaving, Sasuke. Over my dead body."

"If you corner me, Uzumaki I will have no choice but to fight you."

"Then bring it on. I'll beat your ass myself if it keeps you here!"

Kakashi heard a body hit a vending machine and sighed deeply. It was like time had stopped in Konoha, and the same travesties repeated themselves over and over. Sasuke and Naruto, though both were adults now, seemed to be caught in an endless loop dating back to when they were merely genin; Sasuke running away and Naruto chasing him. Kakashi must have been doomed, too, because he continued to be the voice of reason, the middle ground hoping to put an end to the cycle. Another exasperated sigh passed his lips. Kakashi shut his book, stood in one fluid motion and lazily shuffled his way in the direction of his former students' steadily raising voices.

Shikamaru emerged from the shadows once the coast was clear and twisted the doorknob; it was locked. Thankfully, he'd thought to slip himself a copy of the key from the janitor's set after Sasuke had proposed the plan. He unlocked the door and slid inside silently. It didn't surprise him to see Neji sitting up in bed although upon further inspection he realized Hyūga had no choice in his position. The bed was raised at an angle keeping Neji propped slightly. There were bandages wrapped around Neji's eyes although his forehead was exposed. His wrists and ankles were bound in titanium straps presumably to stop Hyūga from attempting an escape. Shikamaru didn't care _what_ the binding was for; it made him furious.

"Shikamaru." Neji breathed, immediately recognizing the younger man's chakra.

"I'm here, Nej," Shikamaru whispered after approaching Neji's bedside. "I'm sorry it took so long."

"It doesn't matter; you're here now." Neji dismissed.

Shikamaru brought their foreheads together and shut his eyes. Only when their brows touched did the anxious ache in his chest begin to subside. He did not budge even as he worked the buttons and controls along the side of Neji's bed seeking the switch to unlock those infuriating bands. Upon success, Neji's arms instantaneously wrapped around Shikamaru's neck and yanked him closer almost knocking Nara off his balance and onto the bed. Shikamaru leaned back so he could gently unravel the bandages from Neji's eyes.

"Do they hurt?" Shikamaru asked softly as he smoothed his thumbs over Neji's cheeks and swiped just beneath the colorless orbs.

"No." Neji shook his head. "Tsunade doesn't think there's anything she can do to restore my vision."

"Then we'll find another way," Shikamaru said firmly.

Neji offered a slight smile. Hope was not a concept Nara believed in. The man was accustomed to facts, knowledge, reliable answers and certainty. Shikamaru used his deductive skills to arrive at his conclusions, to assess situations and anticipate all outcomes. He never put his faith in that which wasn't tangible or supported by reason. Except when it came to Neji Hyūga. Shikamaru sat on the edge of Neji's bed and took hold of one of his hands. His brows furrowed, both of Neji's wrists were raw and chaffed and showed signs that at the very least Hyūga had resisted the constraints. He shifted his gaze to Neji's forehead instead and found the green seal was nearly as faded as the other night.

"Are they still torturing you?" Shikamaru needed to know.

Neji shook his head again, stray strands of brown framed his face. "Once a Hyūga learns to use Byakugan, eyesight becomes more embedded in the chakra network."

"It manifests into a vital organ," Shikamaru mumbled.

"Yes. I won't die without my vision, but it's going to take a while to recover." Neji responded.

"A fate worse than death," Shikamaru recalled Hiashi's words bitterly.

"How did you do it?" Neji asked, sliding their fingers together. "Hiashi never tolerates interference from outsiders."

"He said he needed me as the final piece for whatever it is he plans on doing to you. I can only assume that leaving you blind isn't the end." Shikamaru answered.

"This isn't your fault, Shikamaru." Neji voiced.

"Believe me I've been telling myself that for two days, and I'm still not convinced," Shikamaru admitted.

"The decisions you and I made together have _nothing_ to do with the way my uncle responded." Neji insisted. "You know that. I know you do. We knew the risks."

"If it was me laying in that bed because of Hiashi would you blame yourself?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Of course. It is my family if anyone should be punished it's me." Neji said.

"And you know that's not fair, Neji." Shikamaru urged.

"None of this is fair." Neji countered. "I'm just… I'm glad you're alive."

Shikamaru smirked even though Neji couldn't see the expression. "Worried about me, Hyūga?"

"No." Neji returned the grin. "I thought I might have to find someone else to play shōgi with."

It should have made Shikamaru smile to hear his own words from long ago echoed back and Gods under any other circumstances it would have, but Nara found he could no longer maintain the shred of self-control he'd been clinging on to for the past two days. A dry, dull sound croaked and died in his throat as he wrapped his arms around Neji and hid his face in a broad shoulder. Now was hardly the time to be bogged down by regret or disdain. And between the two of them, it ought to be Neji who was crumbling to pieces. Somehow, they always managed to find balance with one another and Neji remained an anchor for Shikamaru.

"I want to go home." Neji expressed as he lightly caressed Shikamaru's back.

"Your release paperwork has to be signed off by Tsunade herself," Shikamaru grumbled. "And she's supposedly at a private meeting with your uncle."

"Then you can stay here tonight," Hyūga said quietly.

Neji didn't need the use of his eyes to know Shikamaru hadn't slept much these past two days. Shikamaru grunted a response as he reclined the bed; there was no point in arguing when the only place he wanted to be was beside Neji anyway. They fumbled around on the small mattress and eventually found a comfortable position with Shikamaru half curled atop the older man; his face burrowed against Neji's chest. Unsurprisingly, Nara was sound asleep in less than five minutes, exhaustion finally claimed his consciousness and forced the shadow master to rest.

The things Neji had heard about when one sense was dulled the others became sharper was true. Now that he could not see, his ears were fine-tuned to every sound, and even the tiniest pitch caught his attention. As such, he found no success getting to sleep. But he was content to lay in bed listening to the steady huff of Shikamaru breathing while his hands mapped over the familiar territory of his boyfriend's back, slowly massaging circles and grazing his fingers. The rumble of thunder in the distance didn't stir Nara, yet it shook Neji down to his core.

Life without his eyes would be challenging— and that was putting it mildly. His position on ANBU and as a ninja, in general, was effectively over. He was not like Rock Lee; the man had beaten the odds stacked against him by focusing solely on mastering taijutsu to compensate for his lack of abilities in other areas. That was not quite the same hindrance as blindness. Particularly when all Neji's training, skills, and expertise relied exclusively on his all-seeing-white-eyes. Without the Byakugan, the Hyūga clansman served no use. This realization did little to upset Neji. He was far more preoccupied with thoughts on how he would navigate through life without sight, what changes he'd need to make to accommodate the limitation. And ultimately the most critical factor to consider was Shikamaru Nara.

They had both miscalculated by assuming the only outcome which would keep them from being together was death, somehow, they had overlooked interference from Hiashi as a possibility. Neji could not and would not expect Shikamaru to stay. It was not a question of whether or not Shikamaru loved him, Neji understood perfectly well how deeply the young ninja's devotion and affections ran. He knew without asking that Shikamaru would expect to alter his own life for Neji, to bear the burden of Hyūga's handicap like it were his own. But Neji could not possibly stomach knowing he would impede Shikamaru. The door swung open alerting Neji of Kakashi's presence judging by the chakra he detected. He sank his fingers into Shikamaru's back and held the younger man protectively against his chest.

"Please don't." Neji urged softly.

Kakashi approached the bedside in his usual slouched manner and swept his eye across the pair for a moment.

"Did you know what they were planning?" Kakashi asked.

There was no irritation or malice to his question, in fact, he sounded genuinely curious.

"How could I?" Neji responded.

"Fair enough." Kakashi chuckled. "It's my own fault for being so fond of Naruto and Sasuke. They're all grown up now and, yet my defensive nature came about when I thought they were fighting."

"I should have guessed those two were behind your distraction." Neji's grip slackened, and he slid an arm around Shikamaru's neck not releasing his hold.

"The bonds we form as ninjas are dangerous. Becoming too involved whether it be for revenge or love comes with a hefty price." Kakashi cautioned. "It will always be our downfall."

"Those same bonds can also give you strength." Neji reminded the copy ninja.

"You can relax, Hyūga. I'm not going to drag Shikamaru away." Kakashi doddered towards the door as he spoke and gave a casual wave over his shoulder forgetting that Neji couldn't see.

"Why?" Neji called.

"I don't have to reprimand you two. I'm sure Tsunade will more than makeup for my negligence."


	69. Chapter 69

"I'm sorry could you run that by me again?" Sasuke stared in awe at the blonde woman.

Tsunade inhaled slowly then held her breath and counted backward from ten, determined not to lose her temper on the dark-haired brat so early in the morning. Shikamaru and Sasuke stood on the other side of her desk with their arms folded and matching looks of dissatisfaction etched on their faces. She knew the minute they'd been whisked inside and refused to take a seat that they were going to be a handful. But, it was easier to deal with them simultaneously and let their frustrations play off one another than to have two separate verbal beatings. She was really starting the miss the well-mannered Hyūga. It seemed he was the only ninja in Konoha who respected authority. Apart from his cousin, Hinata, of course.

"It may be time to consider Neji defective," Tsunade repeated.

"Yeah, it may also be worth it to consider kissing my ass because that's a hell of a lot more likely to happen," Shikamaru growled.

Tsunade sighed. "Shikama—"

"No!" Shikamaru snapped. "After everything, Neji has done for this village, for _you_. He's a hero. He's top rank. Best in nearly every category and you want to just write him off like none of that matters?!"

"Neji is not a sensory ninja, Shikamaru." Tsunade tried to reason. "Without his eyes—"

"He's _useless?!"_ Shikamaru demanded.

"Did Hiashi make this suggestion?" Sasuke assumed.

"Not that you have any right to question my proclamations, Uchiha, but the answer is no. I am thinking about what's best for the village and Neji." Tsunade responded.

"How do you figure? What about this is good for Neji?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Even if he trained in other areas Hyūgas are dependent on their eyes. He will never be able to join the fray again." Tsunade continued.

"You don't know that. If anyone could do it, it's Neji." Shikamaru countered. "And it's only been a week; he could still get his sight back. Why won't you even try factoring that in?"

Tsunade regarded him sympathetically. "Because it's already been one entire week, Shikamaru. You of all people understand the significance of that."

"What did you and Hiashi discuss?" Sasuke asked.

"Bold as ever aren't you, Uchiha?" Tsunade snarled.

"He's the one who did this to Neji, can't he tell you if there's a way to fix it? Or maybe you were too busy helping him plot ways to exterminate Neji, so you never thought to ask." Sasuke was done toeing the politically correct line.

"You need to bite your tongue, Sasuke or you're going to find yourself written up." Tsunade threatened.

"Do it!" Sasuke slammed his palms on her desk and leaned over to meet her gaze. "Prove my point, show me that you've been working with Hiashi on this the entire time."

"Topics discussed between the Hokage and noble clan leaders is classified information you aren't privy to, Uchiha." It was Tsunade's turn to stand, and when she did, she sent her chair skidding into the wall. "Despite what you may think I do have Neji's best interest in mind."

Shikamaru didn't bother to tune into the troublesome conversation; he was far too busy trying to wrap around the idea of Neji being forcibly removed from his position on ANBU without even so much as a consultation with Hyūga. Why did it feel like everyone was always giving up on Neji? As a child, he had slipped through the cracks of the Hyūga clan's wicked ways, abandoned by the village presumably because they thought he was in capable hands. When an apparently troubled pre-teen Neji revealed during the chūnin exams the dark lifestyle he'd been conditioned to live in everyone, including Shikamaru, dismissed him.

Anyone could have reached out, _someone_ should have, but no one did. And once all of that was behind Neji who climbed the ranks as a shinobi with impressive speed and dedication their comrades continued to view him as disposable. Shikamaru recalled his frustrations after realizing his romantic feelings for Neji with the way other people saw the Hyūga prodigy. Icy, cold, unwelcoming, heartless, emotionless, inhuman, mechanical, cruel— those were just some of the words he'd heard to describe Neji. And even if the man could be prickly at times or standoffish had everyone forgotten the reasons _why_ Neji maintained a stoic appearance?

Here they were once again where Neji's usefulness was in question and instead of seeking alternative solutions, instead of working with Hiashi or the other villages to ensure there wasn't a cure, Tsunade wanted to deactivate Konoha's most accomplished ninja. Shikamaru blinked from his daze to focus on the duo, more specifically Sasuke who had started pacing the office probably to keep from attacking Tsunade. His midnight eyes were replaced by blood red and by the looks of things Sasuke didn't intentionally activate the Sharingan nor could he get them to recede.

"I'm taking Neji home," Shikamaru announced and when he had Tsunade's attention, he went on. "It's been a week; I'm sure he's ready to leave. If there isn't anything you can do for him and there are no other impending health concerns I don't see a point to keeping him confined."

Shikamaru flinched at his own words; confinement reminded him of Neji's comparison to a caged bird. Hyūga probably felt like one now more than ever.

"Very well. I had a feeling you might say something along those lines. Neji's discharge forms will be at the front desk by the time you arrive." Tsunade approved.

"Hn," Shikamaru grunted.

"Sasuke," Tsunade called successfully stopping the raven-haired ninja who had been following Shikamaru's leave.

" _What?"_ Sasuke asked.

Her eyebrows twitched. "You had better think about amending that tone of yours, Uchiha."

"I don't have time for this." Sasuke decided with an eye-roll.

"Do not forget you have a double workload, Uchiha." Tsunade halted him a second time.

Sasuke turned around to face her and studied the Hokage for a while. There was bad blood between the two of them these days, namely because Sasuke found it more and more challenging to abide by the rules of a corrupt leader. His outspoken displeasure was going to cost him if he was not careful.

"I'll be reporting to the Academy immediately to retrieve my assignment." Sasuke averted his eyes.

"Until the situation with Neji's absence is settled you will also be acquiring his missions." Tsunade waited for Sasuke to meet her stare, one which reminded the youth who was in charge. "Unless you'd rather I divvy them to Shikamaru."

"Tch. Power play, I get it. Fine, no worries I can handle it." Sasuke turned away once more and grabbed the door handle.

"Oh, and Sasuke. You had better watch yourself. The next time you oppose me, Neji won't be the only ninja mandated as defective." Tsunade promised.

"Fuck you." Was all Sasuke said before he slammed the door.

* * *

Shikamaru ignored all suggestions that he should carry Neji on his back or flash step them to their apartment; Hyūga still had his pride and dignity to maintain even if his most prized sense had been stolen from him. They walked through the village side by side. Eventually, Shikamaru held Neji's hand. Their relationship was public knowledge now, and he saw no reason to bother concealing the intimate nature between them. Neji was as silent as Shikamaru anticipated albeit far calmer than he'd expected.

Once inside the apartment he noticed that Neji began exerting a steady flow of chakra from his hands and feet for guidance, to detect if there was anything in his path that he need be wary of. It reminded Shikamaru of the technique Neji used with his Byakugan to safeguard his blind spot, a small but constant wave of chakra ready to slow any oncoming attacks and give him enough time to counter. He watched Neji for a bit as the older ninja traveled through their apartment. Neji stayed close to the walls at first then gradually moved further away to inspect the layout and familiarize himself with things he had never paid attention to before.

The doctors informed Shikamaru that Neji had shown excellent progress in navigating on his own thanks to the sheer stubborn determination not to rely on the nurses to assist him. Smart move. Shikamaru had a feeling those loony girls would take Neji places he didn't wish to be. Part of the tactic Neji depended on was creating a mental image of whatever room he was in by walking around several times and counting on his chakra enhanced sense of touch to feel out placeholders. Shikamaru ducked into the kitchen after a while to make tea; he didn't want Neji to think that he was hovering. Due to the brain trauma and swelling, Shikamaru had also been advised to keep a close eye on Hyūga for any memory loss, forgetfulness or extreme headaches.

When Neji disappeared into their bedroom, Shikamaru felt a small jolt of panic since the man was out of eyesight, but it dissipated as quickly as it had come. If Neji needed help, he would ask for it. Shikamaru wanted to make the transition as normal as possible for his boyfriend so following him around everywhere he went was out of the question. Neji needed his usual space and freedom. With a sigh, Shikamaru took his tea and collapsed bonelessly on the living room couch. As far as he was concerned all the doctors' orders were only a temporary solution anyway. He didn't intend to give up on Neji, not without a fight. And if there was no alternative then so be it, Shikamaru could accept Hyūga in whatever form he came in without complaint.

"Shikamaru?"

He inclined his head toward the call of his name, and a soft hand cupped over his eyes. Shikamaru smiled at the touch even after Neji pulled away to join him on the couch. The older ninja had changed into formal home attire without any trouble; Shikamaru now saw the use for the meticulous method Neji organized their closet with.

"Shikamaru," Neji repeated quietly. "My life has to change now; there's no avoiding that. You don't… you don't have to change, too. I could never ask that of you."

Shikamaru set his mug aside and seized both of Neji's fidgety hands. "Neji you are my life. I am hopelessly in love with you, and nothing can ever change that. Besides, we don't know for sure you won't get your vision back."

Neji didn't appear convinced. If anything, the answer seemed to upset him even more.

"Even if not you are no cripple, Neji Hyūga. Things will be alright." Shikamaru pressed.

Tentatively, Neji withdrew a hand and smoothed it up Shikamaru's neck to his face, tracing the familiar lines he knew so well yet still longed to see. Shikamaru kissed him slow and soft and reassuring, conveying the honesty in his words. His feelings had not been altered in the slightest. He didn't realize until their lips touched how badly they both needed this silent encouragement; Shikamaru had yet to express his relief that Neji was alive and Neji required an affirmation that the only thing in his life worth losing wasn't going anywhere.

"Are you certain?" Neji mumbled against Shikamaru's mouth. "I'm broken, you know."

"Neji when I found you on the living room floor I was certain you would be dead within the hour. To have you here with me still… it's more than I believed I could ever have again." Shikamaru frowned as he combed through mocha locks, exhaling a deep breath. "You are not broken to me, Neji Hyūga. You are not a shell of your former self; you're not in pieces. _Nothing_ is different."

"…You'll help me, no matter what?" Neji tested just to be sure.

"Anything you need," Shikamaru promised.

"Good… because I'd like to use the bathroom." Neji turned his face away like he was embarrassed. "And if I miss the toilet I'm going to be very upset."

Shikamaru blinked slowly then burst into laughter.

"You troublesome Hyūga."


	70. Chapter 70

"Unbelievable," Sasuke muttered as the elevator doors slid shut. "The nerve of that woman trying to make moves on you. You're a _patient_ for crying out loud, are there no boundaries anymore?"

Neji wished for the third instance that morning that Shikamaru had gotten back from his mission on time so he wouldn't have to go with Sasuke for his appointment. He adored his best friend, he really did, but Uchiha had become hypersensitive of anyone interacting with Neji ever since he'd started dating the shadow manipulator. As it were, Shikamaru's team faced a delay and Neji couldn't venture to the hospital alone for his checkup. Sasuke insisted on staying through the whole visit even though Neji assured the younger man everything would be fine.

He'd had Uchiha almost convinced to leave, too, until the forward receptionist at the front desk made a comment about meeting in a utility closet. Neji didn't even get the chance to be adequately offended before Sasuke was steering him out of the lobby and raging on about how he would call her boss. A small smile graced his lips. This protective side of Sasuke was endearing. Something was off though. Maybe it was lack of sleep or perhaps Sasuke's missions were complicated; whatever it was had Uchiha restless, pacing and fidgeting endlessly. Neji made a note to ask later during the walk home when they were away from prying eyes and ears.

"Are you sure you're not just jealous she wasn't flirting with _you_?" Neji teased.

He figured Sasuke probably gave him a look for the comment. He was right.

"There is just a certain level of expected professionalism," Sasuke argued.

"I have to believe it was just a tasteless joke otherwise I lose all faith in humanity," Neji commented.

Sasuke continued to grumble under his breath long after the elevator arrived at the appropriate floor and even as they walked down the corridor. Once Neji settled in the exam room he left for a drink and some air. He didn't have time to spare a second thought to the ache in his neck or the throbbing, burning sensation in the rest of his body. The endless spree of missions he'd been assigned to was finally catching up with Uchiha. Earlier in the day, he'd almost considered apologizing to Tsunade for his outburst last week in hopes she would disperse some of Neji's missions among the rest of the ANBU operatives. Kissing ass wasn't exactly his style, though.

He'd found out the hard way that not only did Neji seem to acquire the more complex assignments he also took on the bulk of them, a fact which Sasuke planned on discussing with Tsunade at some point. Sasuke had stolen the logs of assignments for the past three years; it took him months to sift through everything because there was just _so_ much, and he still had his regular duties to attend to. The difference between the workloads did not add up even in terms of skill and rank; there didn't seem to be a real correlation. He twisted his neck around carefully as he approached the large window overlooking the city. The rain had continued to fall upon Konoha for nearly two weeks now since the night before Neji's curse seal was activated.

Maybe this was a sign from a higher being expressing disappointment with the leaf village for all the many sins its inhabitants were responsible for. Sasuke lifted his gaze to the clouds and watched the puffs of white contently for some time. He knew it was wishful thinking or lack of sleep or a hallucination, but Sasuke would swear he could see Itachi's face in the sky. Impossible, he knew it, _Gods_ how he knew it. Uchiha squinted, a pang behind his eyes which felt like a needle poking him reminded Sasuke that he had been activating his Sharingan too often. Continued use of the kekkei genkai would put a strain on Sasuke's eyesight, and if he weren't careful, his best friend wouldn't be the only one blind. He frowned and silently sent a prayer to his brother asking Itachi what he would do.

Sasuke knew better than to wait for an answer he would never receive. Communication with the dead wasn't feasible. Besides, Itachi hadn't been one for responding to Sasuke's questions when he was alive, that probably wouldn't change in the afterlife. He tossed his paper cup in the wastebasket and proceeded to Neji's exam room. Epic timing. Neji stood near the counter peering into the vision screener, and a male nurse was at his side; he had just placed a hand on the small of Neji's back when Sasuke walked in.

"Uh whoa, whoa, whoa, I don't think so," Sasuke growled as he stomped over and yanked the man by his forearm. "What the hell is this, the love hospital?"

"I-I beg your pardon?" The nurse stuttered.

"Yeah, I bet you do. Back off, buddy. Go find the real doctor." Sasuke made a shooing motion.

"I am required to take the vitals, sir." The man tried to explain.

"Okay, well I'm sure you can do that without putting your hands on the patient, right? He's spoken for, try hitting on someone else." Sasuke dismissed.

Neji could imagine the nurse was probably looking to him for support, but by now Hyūga was moments away from full-on cackling.

"O-Oh, Mr. Uchiha I didn't realize that you two were involved. I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"Wha? Ah, yeah, yeah that's it." Sasuke looped an arm around Neji and pecked his lips awkwardly. "I'm extremely territorial and a little deranged, so please don't ever touch him again."

"Right… Mr. Hyūga I'll be just across the hall. You'll need to undress for the rest of the examination so—"

"Do you want me to throw you through the window?! Get _out_ of here you weasel!" Sasuke snapped.

And with that, the man scurried away just as Neji lost control and howled with laughter. Sasuke slammed the door shut and stared at Neji waiting for his friend to calm down. It was very unlike Hyūga to laugh, in fact, Sasuke couldn't remember if he'd ever heard the sound prior. Chuckling for sure, but the slight ringing in Neji's voice was entirely different. Interesting.

"Sasuke, tell me the truth," Neji said once he'd settled. "Have you been eating the medicinal herbs that Lee grows? I don't care what he tells you they are; it's drugs."

"Am I the only one who finds it absolutely ridiculous that you were just asked to take your clothes off for an appointment about your _eyes?!"_ Sasuke wondered aloud.

"You're not, I promise you. But you didn't even give me a chance to knock him out for touching me." Neji sounded truly disappointed.

"When the hell did people get so bold? I watched Shikamaru ask out a dinner plate four times trying to work up the courage to talk to you. And you guys were already _friends!"_ Sasuke spoke incredulously. "You're a Hyūga, staring too long could warrant death."

Neji's expression softened. "Shikamaru never mentioned practicing conversations before."

"Oh, believe me, dishes were only the beginning," Sasuke assured him.

"You _kissed_ me," Neji remembered suddenly.

"That hardly counted as a kiss, Hyūga and if you tell Shikamaru, it'll just force me to explain what happened here today. I think even his possessive lazy ass can appreciate what I did." Sasuke rebutted.

"Sasuke, is everything alright?" Neji inquired.

"There's a pervert 'just across the hall' no it's not alright." Sasuke griped.

"Sas." Neji squeezed his shoulder. "I'm being serious. You seem… tense."

"I've just had a lot going on lately. There will be plenty of time to discuss it on the way home." Sasuke sighed. "Who's your doctor?"

"Tsunade. She's the only one with enough knowledge to handle the situation." Neji informed.

"Perfect, then she'll have a key to get in, and I can lock the door behind me," Sasuke stated.

"And where are you going?" Neji tipped his head.

"I need caffeine. I'll be back in five minutes." Sasuke replied.

Neji had a feeling Sasuke must have locked eyes with the nurse from before because there was a great deal of commotion when he left the room. What a peculiar day. Hyūga held out a palm and began to navigate the room with mild caution easily locating a lone chair and the exam table. The chair wouldn't require as much effort from Hyūga, so naturally, he opted to climb on the table. Choosing more difficult tasks was part of the recovery process as far as Neji was concerned. If he only stuck to what was safe and effortless how would he ever hone his body to be accustomed to finding that which his eyes could no longer see?

Thus far, the strangest thing about being blind was that the loss of vision didn't detract from feeling. When he blinked, for example, the flutter of lashes brushing over his cheek still surprised him just as much as his lids gliding over his colorless orbs. They were there and intact, but useless. There were many things Neji had never realized he took for granted with his eyes, things he wished he had appreciated more when he had the chance. If he had known that morning that it would be the last time he ever saw Shikamaru's face clearly, he would have stared a while longer. He'd have examined those beautiful brown eyes. Gods, Neji could've looked in them for eternity, he would've drowned in Shikamaru's orbs and thanked him for it.

But as both a Hyūga and ninja Neji knew better than to dwell on things which he could not change. His primary focus was reteaching his body and training himself. He wasn't ready to be cast aside as useless and a burden, not when there was still so much left to do. That was why he'd sought out Lee for guidance; if anyone knew how to get in tune with their physical being, it was the spandex-loving ninja. Neji was a realist, so he understood his limitations. However, he also refused to be compliant with the fate someone else wished to bestow upon him.

When the door creaked open Neji realized just how long it had been since Sasuke departed and he also knew it was not his friend nor Tsunade entering the room. He would recognize that chakra anywhere. Hiashi Hyūga.

"Where is Sasuke?" Neji demanded.

"Temporarily immobile." Came Hiashi's eerily calm, deep voice.

"Uncle, if you've hurt him in any way—"

"I thought it was the Nara boy you were romping around with. Don't tell me the three of you have some odd arrangement?" Hiashi's distaste was evident.

"What did you do to him?" Neji persisted.

"Paralysis. He'll be fine in twenty minutes or so." Hiashi explained.

"Why are you here?"

Neji's skin crawled requesting answers from Hiashi; he had been trained never to question the man's authority, and despite all the abuse and reasons to disobey, Hyūga continued to struggle to find his voice when it came to the clan leader.

"You're not looking so well, Nephew," Hiashi pronounced as he approached the table. "It seems that your seal could use a rebranding."

"You didn't answer my question." Neji's defensive mask fit into place seamlessly.

"I think you've forgotten your place, Neji. You've been away from home for far too long." Hiashi tisked.

"How can I ever forget where I stand when you send daily reminders?" Neji posed.

"I'll be frank, Neji, I expected your roommate to be a more effective tool." Hiashi sighed a huff of disappointment.

"I'm not sure why you thought there was _anything_ in Shikamaru you could control." Neji scoffed. "You met him yourself; he is very headstrong."

"Pigheaded is a better term, dear Nephew. Your precious Nara is like everyone else in his family; indolent to a fault, always falling into convenient routines." Hiashi said.

"You expected him to leave." It was not a question.

Hiashi frowned. "The burden of adjusting his entire lifestyle should have outweighed remaining acquiescent."

"The assumptions you made about Shikamaru were based only on his family name and what you think it means to be a Nara," Neji spoke. "The same way everyone assumes that because I am a Hyūga, I bear even a semblance of the immoral tendencies the rest of you have."

"Was it worth it, Neji? You've wanted a taste of freedom since you were an infant." Hiashi remarked. "This is the price of your decision."

"My decision? No, Uncle, you don't get to depreciate my choice or claim responsibility for the outcome." Neji shook his head, his brows creased, and his lips slanted. "I made a decision without you; I chose to be with Shikamaru a long time ago. We established our relationship without influence from anyone. You think because you punished me and because you've stolen my eyesight it means you're forcing me to come to a resolution, but it's too late. Nothing has changed as a result of what you've done to me."

Hiashi seized the front of Neji's robes and yanked him close, hot breath wafting hard enough of the younger man's face to blow strands of hair around.

"You forget who _owns_ you, Neji Hyūga. You would not be here today if it weren't for my protection." Hiashi seethed.

"With or without your protection, Uncle I assure you I would have survived." Neji spat. " _I_ taught me everything I know, and _I_ taught me how to persevere. The only thing you did was put a target on my back."

"Is that so?" He hissed

An unnatural emotion flashed in Hiashi's eyes, and though Neji couldn't see it he heard the strange unbalanced tone in his uncle's voice, and it made him shiver. Hiashi hauled Neji backward on the table and climbed up; he forced the younger Hyūga down with his body weight.

"Uncle!" Neji shouted, panic racing his pulse but not affecting his voice. "Get _off_ me!"

"You can hate me and blame me, Neji, but you have no idea what I sheltered you from." Hiashi sounded in a trance; his delicate fingers brushed across the column of Neji's throat where he still had his nephew pinned. "The things that would have happened to you are unimaginable."

"I said get off!" Neji repeated.

Hisashi covered Neji's eyes with both hands and pressed down. "Whether you live, or die will _always_ be my decision, Nephew. You'll do well to remember that."

Neji's words died in his throat, choked out by a scream when Hiashi blasted chakra into his orbs. The younger Hyūga's instinct to fight back was thwarted by low chakra reserves, and whatever Hiashi was doing to him, it had numbed every nerve in Neji and forced him to lay there accepting the punishment. It felt similar to his curse seal tortures, except was focused solely on his eyes which now burned and pricked with searing flashes of white pain. Hiashi must've been removing Neji's eyes.

Neji had heard the process was excruciating for Hyūga clansmen, especially those of the cadet branch because of the protective barriers the curse seal put in place. The pressure behind his eyes was intensifying, and Neji could feel thick ropes of chakra wrapping around his eyeballs, gradually drawing them from the socket. He shrieked and thrashed, thoroughly disgusted by the thought of having his eyes ripped out. The more he struggled, the harder Hiashi pressed him down. Neji's forehead hammered under the strain like his skull would crack in half in any minute if Hiashi didn't let up.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!"

Shikamaru. Neji's ears were filling with blood, but he recognized the voice easily. Shikamaru grasped Hiashi by the shoulders and roared while he struggled to overhaul the older man. Hiashi bucked his hips, his shoulders, his arms— anything he could to fend off Shikamaru. His fingernails embedded into Neji's skin sinking so deep he left red welts behind. The trio jostled the table enough that it finally tipped over on the side, dislodging the three ninjas from one another. Shikamaru yanked Hiashi by his upper arm and tossed the Hyūga halfway across the room before he dropped next to Neji.

"Neji, are you alright? Can you hear me?" Shikamaru shouted as he eased Neji to his knees.

Brown tresses spilled like ink around Neji's shoulders when he hunched forward and screamed, grasping at his forehead while he pressed his palms to his blistering sockets. Shikamaru braced a palm on Neji's back and felt entirely helpless, watching terrified as the Hyūga jerked to the side and let out another wail. He spotted a trail of blood trickling from either of Neji's hands. His whole body became rigid.

"What did you _do_ to him?!" Shikamaru bellowed.

Hiashi was already on his feet unsurprisingly and standing in the doorway watching the pair in a distinctly menacing manner only the Hyūga clan could pull off and still appear elegant. Tsunade emerged from the hallway but did not venture any further into the room. She cast Hiashi an expectant gaze to which the clan leader merely shrugged.

"The deal is done," Hiashi spoke directly to Tsunade. "Hanabi will move a year ahead of her classmates as promised."

"Of course." Tsunade agreed.

"What _deal?!"_ Shikamaru was frantically seeking answers no one seemed willing to give him.

"My ban has been lifted, Neji. You are no longer under my protection." Hiashi informed. The coldness in his voice matched the emptiness in his gaze. "Keep that in mind the next time you come to the compound, Nephew."

"What the fuck is going on?" Shikamaru shot his gaze to Tsunade since Hiashi was leaving.

"We never agreed for him to do it in public, I didn't know Hiashi would be here today," Tsunade assured the ponytailed ninja.

"Shikamaru?" Neji reached out, feeling for the younger shinobi.

"Right here," Shikamaru answered as he gripped Neji's forearm. "I'm right here. Tell me what to do."

Neji straightened his posture though he occasionally tremored or jolted, he faced Shikamaru and gripped the shadow wielder's shirt weakly. Shikamaru held onto Hyūga's elbows; certain the long-haired ninja would topple over at any minute. He waited for Neji to speak again, waited for the labored, quaking breaths to slow.

"I can see you," Neji whispered.

"What?" Shikamaru said.

"I can see you," He repeated and cupped Shikamaru's cheeks, his fingers quickly tracing and ghosting over every inch of the younger's face. "Everything is blurry."

"How?" Shikamaru breathed incredulously.

Blood continued to seep from the corners of Neji's eyes, staining his porcelain skin. Neji grimaced and parted his lips to speak just before his lids fell shut and he collapsed against Shikamaru.

"Neji?" Alarmed, Shikamaru shook the unconscious shinobi hoping for a response but what he got instead was Neji's head falling backward. " _Neji?!"_

"He's probably just exhausted, Shikamaru." Tsunade soothed. "The procedure is taxing on the body."

"Hiashi gave him back his sight? Just like that?" Shikamaru knew nothing in life was free.

"That's for me to worry about, not you. And the healing process will require time; there's no telling how much of his vision he'll regain. Things will be hazy for a while so don't get your hopes up." Tsunade suggested.

Shikamaru would do exactly the opposite. If their roles were reversed, Shikamaru accepted that he was the sort of ninja who'd half-ass a recovery and only be able to see out of one eye or something along those lines. Neji was a perfectionist through and through, and he had the patience of a saint. Shikamaru had no doubts in his mind about Neji; he'd find a way.

* * *

Kiba's eyes slanted while skimming the scroll for the second time to make sure he hadn't missed anything significant. Once finished, he rolled it up and stuffed it in his back pocket. His demotion had landed him with more than just a few of the worst assignments, nearly all of it was grunt work or retrieval missions. On the bright side if he kept his head down and continued to advance through the ranks with an excellent approval rating he would be back to his old position in no time at all. Things had been busier than usual for himself and fellow jōnin with the absence of several ANBU operatives.

Rumors spread fast, and through them, Kiba learned that a group of five was stranded in the desert with the sand siblings fending off a highly classified criminal. The excursion was taking longer than anticipated. Additionally, Neji Hyūga hadn't made enough of a recuperation to join the force again. Although from what Lee shared— without being prompted to do so, Kiba could _not_ care less about what condition the Princess was in— he would be back in action in two weeks or less. Meanwhile, Shikamaru Nara and Sasuke Uchiha were being deployed in the evening for a surveillance mission with the potential to escalate to an assassination.

Busy beat sitting at home twiddling his thumbs, so Kiba had no complaints about the added workload; it would help him raise his rank faster anyway. He paused and frowned when a gust of wind from behind blew through his hair. He was still in the Academy; there shouldn't _be_ any wind. Kiba tipped his head and gave the air a whiff. A distinct stench of fowl clouded his nostrils, and he knew who the source was long before a flock of crows surged down the hallway and whipped around him. Kiba growled, shielding his eyes as the noisy beasts cawed and screeched and flapped at him.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Kiba demanded once the birds had begun to clear.

As expected, Sasuke stood against the opposite wall with his arms folded over his chest and a single crow on his shoulder. The dark-haired man stalked closer, but Kiba did not back down, so they were practically on top of one another sharing their dissatisfaction through glares.

"What I _want_ doesn't even come close to what you deserve," Sasuke answered smoothly.

It was probably just the crows and the dark cloak Sasuke had become fond of recently, but the silky sound of Uchiha's voice reminded Kiba very much of Itachi. Eerie.

"I don't have time for your shit!" Kiba snapped, batting away the last of the birds.

"You nearly got Neji killed." Sasuke clicked his tongue.

Kiba scoffed and rolled his eyes. "That wasn't my intention. I just wanted Hiashi to rough him up a little."

"You're aware of how strict the Hyūga clan is." Sasuke shot down. "Tolerance is high on the list of things they _don't_ have."

"Not my problem." Kiba dismissed.

"Oh, believe me, it is." Sasuke corrected.

"Will you _shut up!"_ Kiba barked.

Both shifted to strike, but Kiba was a fraction of a second faster and managed to crack Sasuke in the jaw. He smirked baring his teeth with the intention to gloat, but movement bubbled beneath the surface of Uchiha's face then burst into another flock of crows. Clone jutsu. Kiba flailed and lost his footing, cursing under his breath as he caught himself against the wall. Or what he thought was the wall. He stiffened realizing he'd made a fatal mistake backing into Sasuke who now loomed over his shoulder to hiss in his ear.

"Too slow."

Before Kiba even knew what hit him, Sasuke thrust the dog lover through the doors of the open training room where Shikamaru waited in the shadows. He almost felt bad for Kiba. _Almost_. Sasuke grunted to himself and pulled the door shut then rested against it in case anyone should pass by. That was the arrangement after all; Sasuke would lure Kiba out of the public eye where Shikamaru could extract revenge and vent his frustrations. Meanwhile, Uchiha would continue to keep guard.

Sasuke closed his eyes, disappearing into the silence of his mind like the sounds of torment were akin to meditation for the lone clansman. There would be severe penalties for their actions, possibly even demotion if Tsunade saw fit and since they'd already been testing her patience as of late, it was certainly plausible. Shikamaru and Sasuke were tired of leaving consequences in the hands of the Hokage and the village; it was time to extract sanctions of their own. He didn't trust whatever this arrangement was Tsunade had made with Hiashi, namely because he did not trust the head of the Hyūga clan.

"Erm, Sasuke?"

He popped an eye open. Hinata Hyūga. She was as timid and uncomfortable as ever standing several feet away from Sasuke even though she planned on speaking with him. Hoping to ease the tension, Uchiha flashed a charming smile, but it seemed only to make things worse.

"Something I can do for you, Hinata?" He asked.

"I-I was hoping maybe you knew where Kiba might be?" Hinata stammered.

Sasuke pursed his lips and pretended to give her question thought. "You know I can't say that I do."

A scream behind the door called his bluff instantly, though Hinata was not the type of person to accuse someone of being a liar even if it were self-evident and not a very good lie. She fidgeted with her fingers and made sure not to make direct eye contact with Sasuke.

"We're supposed to… to go on a mission." Hinata explained.

Another shriek followed by what Sasuke assumed to be a crack of bones. Black eyes met white, and understanding passed between them.

"You may want to ask Tsunade to assign you another partner," Sasuke suggested. "It seems Kiba is occupied right now."


	71. Chapter 71

"Neji, slow down!"

The brunette refused to heed Sasuke's call. Neji's lithe form slipped through the forest as if he was born to do exactly that, leaping from one branch to the next without his speed being impeded. With Byakugan activated, it didn't take long for him to locate the mist ninjas they were sent to eliminate. He grunted as he lunged, catapulting from the trees like he had bounced off a trampoline; he spiraled in the air twice and landed gracefully on the back of the nearest ninja. No time to waste he snapped the man's neck then jumped up and threw himself into a rotation, easily deflecting the two oncoming ninjas. Precise, lethal palms punctured the duo rapidly, destroying their chakra network along with any hopes of defeating the leaf shinobi.

Neji slowed to a stop, and both bodies collapsed limply on the ground. One more to go. Neji glanced over his shoulder at the last standing mist ninja, but before he could move even an inch a crackle of fire whizzed past his head, the ember sphere collided into and engulfed the man scorching him to death. Neji narrowed his eyes and flicked his sights to the raven-haired ANBU operative. He sighed and stood, dusting his uniform clean as Sasuke approached.

"I had that one, you know," Neji smirked and crossed his arms.

Sasuke studied him in silence, searching for answers in Neji's face that he would never find. He looked at the pile of slain ninjas instead. Their injuries were overkill at best, bodies ruptured with holes blown straight through anywhere Neji had touched. Sasuke frowned but otherwise remained unaffected by the blatant, vicious display from his best friend. Neji Hyūga was not a violent man by any means, and although this particular instance was the worst so far, Sasuke had noticed merciless tendencies spiking since the older male returned to the field.

Such behavior had been anticipated because of what Hiashi put Neji through and the public humiliation Tsunade bestowed when she announced Hyūga would be honorably discharged from ANBU. Sure, he'd made a comeback and overcome the odds stacked against him after Hiashi restored his vision, but Neji was nothing if not a prideful man. The damage was already done. From what Sasuke'd heard from Kakashi and Gai, the two responsible for Hyūga's physical therapy and retraining, Neji practically obliterated all their trials even without the use of his dōjutsu.

"You have nothing to prove out here, Neji," Sasuke spoke quietly. "You can stop charging off on your own; we know you're more than competent."

"Sasuke, the most essential piece of my ninja capabilities was stolen from me, and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. I was ineffectual and weak." Neji's said calmly as he swept his long locks back into a low ponytail at the base of his neck. "No one else will _ever_ possess me that way."

Sasuke raised his palms in surrender and shook his head. "Neji, I'm on your side. You're just… you usually stick to the plan."

"I'm anxious, Sas and incredibly frustrated. I veered off course to unleash some of my rage. It won't happen again." Neji gave his word.

Those weren't the words Sasuke chose to focus on, though. This sounded like a younger Neji, one obsessed with destiny and restraint and _control_. Sasuke also heard bits of himself coming from Hyūga's mouth; the desire for strength and power. He prayed that Neji's new outlook on himself and life was only temporary, but until he could be sure Sasuke would need to keep a close eye on the shinobi. The last thing he wanted to see was Neji going rogue or even worse cracking under pressure and slaughtering his entire clan. Whether they deserved it or not meant nothing to Sasuke, Neji's mental health was his only priority.

"What you two did to Kiba was foolish." Neji voiced.

"Tsunade would never discipline him like he deserves. Kiba's the reason Hiashi activated the seal in the first place." Sasuke reminded him.

Neji grunted, lilac orbs fixed on the bloody corpses at their feet. Sasuke's frown deepened upon the realization that Neji was still emitting chakra from his palms, perhaps unconsciously. He reached out tentatively and placed a hand on the elder's shoulder.

"You don't have anything to feel ashamed of you know that right?" Sasuke asked. "The only reason Hiashi had the upper hand is because you're branded, Neji."

Hyūga met his eyes. "Where is Naruto?"

And right on cue, the blonde ninja came racing through the clearing entirely out of breath as he skidded to a stop in front of the pair. He bent forward catching himself on his knees with an exaggerated sigh. Naruto peered at Sasuke through his narrowed eyes and straightened up suddenly, jabbing a finger directly into Uchiha's chest.

"What was the big idea leaving me behind like that?!" Naruto demanded.

"Hey, don't look at me." Sasuke found his hands raised once more. "Neji ran ahead; I was only following the enemies."

Naruto leaned in closer, and his blue orbs were merely slits now. "You heard me tell you to slow down, Sasuke. You looked right at me!"

"Ah, yeah well…" Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck and exhaled. "Priorities, Naruto. You're a ninja; you ought to be able to keep up."

"Tch, don't be cocky, Uchiha!" Naruto huffed and folded his arms. "I can beat you in a race any day of the week. You just surprised me and got a head start. Dumb ass."

"What did you call me?" Sasuke's brow twitched.

"I said you're a dumb ass, you dumb ass!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh yeah? You want to see who's faster for real, idiot?" Sasuke challenged.

"Bring it on!" Naruto growled.

They snarled at one another and swung simultaneously, their fists caught in a deadlock. Neji stared in awe; he'd almost forgotten this childish side to Uchiha since it only came about when provoked by Naruto. Strange considering how difficult it could be to rile Sasuke. Something about the goofy looking blonde always unhinged him, though. Neji's intense expression softened, and he smiled as they began to ground into the dirt from the force rippling off their bodies— neither was willing to back down. Something caught his attention in the distance, prompting the veins at Neji's temples to rise again.

"Pipe down you two," Neji ordered.

Ordinarily, Naruto would shout at Neji for making commands or loudly screech inquiries about _why_ he needed to be quiet. However, for once he sensed Hyūga's tone and immediately fell silent. He and Sasuke retracted from one another just as Neji nodded towards the forest and disappeared.

"What is it, Neji?" Sasuke whispered, kneeling beside his comrade on a branch.

"Akatsuki." Neji murmured. "Six of them."

"Akatsuki? Here?" Naruto frowned.

"What are the Akatsuki doing in fire country? And so close to Konoha?" Sasuke wondered aloud.

"I don't recognize most of them." Neji swallowed hard. "Their numbers are growing more than we thought."

"Granny said the villages don't rely on the Akatsuki's services anymore." Naruto looked at the two ANBU members. "Is their presence really that strong still?"

"We had better get back to the village and let Tsunade know," Sasuke advised.

The flash of disappointment in Neji's eyes did not go unnoticed by Sasuke, and it greatly unsettled him. Six Akatsuki members were too many for them to take on and the blood lust oozing from Neji told Sasuke they needed to return to Konoha immediately.

* * *

"How did it go?" Shikamaru questioned as he joined Sasuke in the kitchen.

The Uchiha had supposedly disappeared from the balcony for a drink nearly fifteen minutes ago. Shikamaru could sense Sasuke's unease the moment he and Neji stepped through the door, but he didn't dare call attention to it. Part of him still refused to believe that there was anything akin to a friendship between himself and Sasuke. Also, Neji hadn't mentioned it, and Shikamaru deduced that Hyūga might be what had the Sharingan user tense. Sasuke regarded Shikamaru thoughtfully, dark eyes skimming him as he carefully selected his words.

"Neji is hostile," Sasuke replied; there was no simpler way to explain his concerns.

"Yeah, I've noticed as well." Shikamaru agreed.

Sasuke rose a brow. "I hope you're not talking about your sex life."

"No!" Shikamaru huffed. "That's not what I meant!"

It wasn't _not_ what he meant either. But outside of the bedroom, Neji's aggressive behavior extended, however, Shikamaru saw no cause for alarm just yet. Trauma could do horrible things to people, and Hyūga'd had plenty of it in his lifetime, let alone the past few months. Beneath the surface, Nara found that the core principles Neji consisted of were still there. Recovery from Shikamaru's point of view meant more than just healing wounds or honing skills; Neji's entire body, mind, and soul had been put through hell. No one rebounded wholly without time.

"He mentioned the Akatsuki." Shikamaru's brows furrowed.

"Did he also bring up that he was itching to go fight them?" Sasuke inquired.

"…No." Shikamaru sighed.

"Neji broke formation today. He used deadly force on significantly lower classed ninjas." Sasuke went on.

Shikamaru gripped his neck and squeezed where a bundle of nerves was pinched and aching. "Troublesome."

"I believe it'll pass, just like you do." Sasuke felt the need to level things with Shikamaru in case the shadow wielder got the wrong idea. "But we should be mindful in the meantime."

"Of course." Shikamaru nodded.

"I have to leave soon," Sasuke announced.

"You just got _back_." Shikamaru stared at him.

"Tell me about it," Sasuke grumbled then pushed away from the counter he'd been leaning on.

He rejoined Neji on the balcony but did not bother making himself too comfortable; he remained standing near the doorway with his hands shoved in his pockets. Hyūga side eyed him momentarily, his nose scrunched with distress.

"How long will you be gone?" Neji knew without needing to be told that Sasuke was about to deploy.

"It's a covert operation." Sasuke divulged. "Undercover infiltration."

"Too long." Neji decided, setting an eerily cold gaze to the sky.

"Maybe a month. Could be less." Sasuke offered.

Neji didn't know for sure, and later he would find out the specifics of the situation, but he had an inkling that Sasuke may have intentionally requested a long-term assignment. They were nearing the middle of May which meant June was just around the corner, and so was Itachi Uchiha's birthday. His friend had a terrible habit of distracting himself by becoming entirely engrossed with missions, usually the more involved ones if he had a choice. And if Sasuke hadn't orchestrated the timing himself then Tsunade was behind it.

He couldn't tell whether her intentions for Sasuke were to help the troubled ninja or cause him more pain, that seemed to be a fine line for the Hokage when it came to specific individuals. Neji withdrew from his daze when a pair of fingers poked his forehead; his stare landed on Sasuke just as a glimmer of uncertainty disappeared from obsidian eyes. Neji frowned.

"Take care of yourself, Hyūga." Sasuke beseeched.

It felt too much like goodbye, and yet Neji refused to acknowledge it as anything more than another farewell until the next time their paths crossed. He grunted softly, and Sasuke left. After the scuffle with Kiba, all three geniuses were summoned to Tsunade's office for what Neji anticipated to be punishment. Surprisingly, she did nothing more than scold Shikamaru and Sasuke for taking matters into their own hands and attacking a fellow shinobi. The Hokage did not adjust their ranks or force them to take on trivial tasks. When she was finished, she asked Neji to stay and dismissed the delinquents without even so much as batting an eye in their direction.

That's when Neji learned the truth about why he'd never been reprimanded for defecting to chase down Hidan; Sasuke Uchiha volunteered to accept the consequences in his place. Tsunade gave little insight as to _why_ Sasuke offered or what inclined her to agree. Since then he'd been looking for the perfect opportunity to broach the subject with the younger ninja. Neji couldn't pretend that he wouldn't do the same thing for Sasuke if the roles were reversed, that didn't mean he had to accept Uchiha's decision or like it for that matter. Situations like now when Sasuke had no break in between assignments would be ideal to make Sasuke aware that he knew. Neji'd left subtle hints, made underhanded comments, that was as far as he'd gotten.

Similar to his relationship with Shikamaru, at times words were not necessary, and Sasuke seemed to understand that Neji was upset. Tsunade bore no intentions of reversing her order now, so there wasn't a point to arguing. It added to the burden of debt Neji already felt he owed Sasuke. And it scared the hell out of him knowing how hard Sasuke was working, how little he rested, how battered he returned to the village. Sighing, Neji shifted in his chair and peered over the balcony rail just as Sasuke emerged from the apartment complex. Uchiha paused to acknowledge a lone raven; he crouched down at the fence and stroked the bird's beak.

"Naruto isn't allowed to use our dishes anymore."

Neji nearly jumped right out of his chair were it not for an impressive amount of constraint. He hadn't even heard the glass door open let alone the shuffle of Shikamaru beside him. The shadow manipulator arched a brow. No, Neji hadn't physically jolted, but he'd caught the flicker of surprise in the moonstone eyes.

"Any particular reason?" Neji asked, nodding his thanks as Shikamaru handed him a mug of tea.

"All of our mugs are chipped," Shikamaru complained. "Every single one. How difficult is it to have a drink without dropping everything?"

Neji snorted over the rim and chuckled. "You're starting to sound like me."

"They're nice dishes," Shikamaru grumbled and sank into his chair. "Everything alright?"

"It's Sasuke." There was no use in pretending he hadn't been deep in thought when Shikamaru arrived.

Nara hummed and reclined further, stretching his tired limbs as he cast a lazy gaze toward the retreating Uchiha.

"Too many missions. Hyūga clan interference?" Shikamaru ventured.

"Tsunade is under the impression the deal they made was enough to placate Hiashi and the elders." Neji braced both hands around the mug, exhaling a slow deep breath. "Every time Sasuke leaves it feels like he won't come back."

Shikamaru sincerely hoped Sasuke would return sooner rather than later and unscathed if possible; he supposed there was a first for everything. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and glared at his unsuspecting boyfriend. Damn troublesome Neji Hyūga had made him soft.


	72. Chapter 72

The door crashed and bounced forcefully off the wall as they fumbled into the apartment, tangled together from head to toe kissing frantically while clawing at each other. Shikamaru staggered backward and nearly lost his balance trying to locate the door with only his foot, but eventually, he'd found it and kicked it closed. Shikamaru scraped his hands through Neji's dark mane dragging the tresses while he gnawed on swollen lips until they were raw, his tongue dipping in between to map out and explore Hyūga's mouth. The fingers sliding beneath the hem of his shirt and dancing along his spine unhinged Shikamaru further, he sprung forward and slammed Neji into the wall; it rattled, and a picture fell clattering to pieces on the floor. Neji broke the kiss and tilted his head back letting out an airy, sexy laugh that buzzed in Shikamaru's ears and made him crazy.

Neji worked the buttons on Shikamaru's shirt with nimble fingers, popping them open easily until about midway down his patience ran out so he pulled the fabric apart savagely and sent buttons flinging across the room. Shikamaru groaned, bucked his hips forward crashing into Hyūga's as he grasped the older man's thigh and lifted it to his waist and flushed their chests. They resumed making out, Shikamaru controlled the kisses with no room for negotiation becoming more and more hostile as the pressure in his groin intensified and left him squirming. He wrenched from the kiss and dragged Neji's lips, umber eyes darkening when Hyūga smirked.

"Gods, Neji. How do you do this?" Shikamaru husked, hardly able to catch his breath. "How do you make me so damn hungry?"

They had gone out for what was meant to be a simple dinner, but harmless flirting became legs brushing under the table and lead to soft kisses. Everything was going _fine—_ Shikamaru anticipated they would end up in bed together before the night was over as it were anyway. They weren't animals though; they could surely get through dinner without needing to ravish one another. In hindsight, Shikamaru was beginning to suspect his boyfriend might enjoy the risk of getting caught doing naughty things in public. Shikamaru kept meaning to ask, but Neji had a way of distracting the shadow manipulator from all thoughts aside from Hyūga himself. Neji had gone and slid his tongue in the most erotic way imaginable up his chopstick then wrapped his pink muscle suggestively at the tip. Shikamaru could hardly choke his food down quick enough to drag his indecent lover away.

Shikamaru squeezed Neji's thigh and nipped along the man's chin as he growled, "I'm going to fuck you on everything I can tonight."

"Mn, not if I fuck you first." Neji retorted.

And Shikamaru knew by the aggressive way Neji yanked his shirt off his shoulders that the older man meant to do exactly so. No, that wouldn't do. Nara had no plans of letting the gorgeous ninja get between his legs and start pounding him. Just as he reached for Neji's other leg Hyūga must've understood the message, his arms tightened against Shikamaru's neck, and he hopped up securing both legs around the shadow wielder.

Their open mouths crashed in a clank of teeth and tongue branding one another while Shikamaru traced familiar steps to the dining area. He spread Neji on the dining table; the only appropriate place he could fathom to ravage his boyfriend. Shikamaru snapped from Neji only for a few seconds, long enough to remove his shirt which was just hanging on by his wrists anyway. Neji still had on far too many layers, in fact, nothing had been removed from him yet, but Shikamaru could fix that. Shikamaru's kisses returned momentarily then worked lower as his hands slid under the shirt keeping their bodies apart. Nara's lips graced Neji's chin, jaw, behind his ears, his throat, collar bones— Hyūga finally twisted his face to the side, nails shredding down Shikamaru's shoulder blades as he moaned.

"You're mine, Neji." Shikamaru rounded a hand to the bulge in Neji's pants and cupped it. "I'll devour every inch of you from your head to your toes."

Starting with those thighs if Shikamaru had things his way— Gods he could not _wait_ to get between Neji's legs. Neji inhaled sharply as Shikamaru's sweet talking lips returned to his throat and Shikamaru began biting his pulse point possessively. Nara gripped Neji's bulge abruptly then pinched the tip so hard, Hyūga jerked up onto his elbows and cried out Shikamaru's name. The lights turned on, paralyzing the lovers in place. There were streamers hanging from every corner in the room, balloons on the ceiling and tied to the chairs; gifts piled on the coffee table in the living room where many of their comrades stood. Several pairs of eyes were gawking at them; a few were averted elsewhere not daring to look.

"Uh… happy birthday, Neji?" Naruto broke the silence first.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" Shikamaru snapped, all the blood was still rushing to his groin, and it was hard to think.

"Sasuke let us in," Shino answered.

"With _what?"_ came Shikamaru's less than intelligent reply.

"A key…" Ino crossed her arms.

"Where _is_ Sasuke?" Neji asked seeing that Sasuke wasn't among the crowd.

"He went to pick up the cake." Kakashi supplied.

No one dared to move; Neji and Shikamaru were still clouded with lust, they didn't plan on budging until their erections had faded. They didn't need further embarrassment. Neji looked to Chōji for support. A joke, an off-handed comment, something _anything_ to relieve the tension. Thankfully, the door opened, and Sasuke walked in cheerily with a presumed box of cake in hand. He froze, dark eyes sweeping the scene before narrowing.

"Naruto," Sasuke said his voice stern and accusatory. "You _swore_ you wouldn't ask them how it works."

" _Huh?!"_ Naruto exclaimed. "I didn't ask! They just started doing it!"

"It's true; they were going at it when they walked in," Lee added helpfully.

"I for one suggested we just wait it out." Kakashi voiced with a shrug.

"What makes you think I'd ask anyway?! I'm not an idiot; I know how sex works!" Naruto continued to sputter.

"Sasuke has a point. You _did_ say you were curious how both dicks factored into the equation." Tenten recalled.

"That was after the comment about fingers." Chōji tacked on before shoving a handful of chips in his mouth.

"We waited well past the appropriate time to jump out and yell surprise." Lee was starting to sweat because he was nervous, but he continued to flash his toothy grin.

"Everyone knows you think Shikamaru is dreamy, Naruto." Sakura sang.

"So… what other surfaces have you guys done it on?" Shino inquired, eyeballing the couch skeptically.

"I can't believe I traveled all the way here for this," Gaara grumbled.

"It's beautiful!" Gai claimed, thrusting a fist in the air. "Young love!"

"Everyone stop talking!" Shikamaru looked like he would rather be anywhere else in the world.

Sasuke swooped in to take control of the situation by inviting everyone in the kitchen to light candles on the cake. Shikamaru exhaled deeply and crawled off of Neji. It was bad enough that the damn Uchiha was constantly cock blocking them, now he had enlisted the efforts of their comrades to coordinate the most humiliating hindrance yet. Neji trapped Shikamaru between his legs, grasped the younger man's shirt to pull himself up and initiated a long soft kiss.

"Everything is alright." Neji soothed as he scratched the back of Shikamaru's head lightly. "I don't think we said anything too shocking."

"I don't care about what they heard, they all know about us. I don't like people seeing you the way I get to." Shikamaru mumbled, clearly agitated.

"So possessive." Neji teased. "Don't worry. By the time the lights came on I promise you I had an entirely different expression. It was dark; I doubt anyone saw much of us."

"What a pain." Shikamaru chuckled.

Neji hummed as he touched Shikamaru's chest with one hand and stroked his cheek with the other. "Go get a shower, calm down. Then come enjoy this little party."

"Alright, but there had better be an after-party." Shikamaru wriggled his brows.

Snorting, Neji slid down from the table and took a deep breath before joining his friends in the kitchen. He suffered through a rendition of happy birthday sung entirely off key and a bit too loud for his liking, but he supposed it was worth it just to see the goofy smiles on their faces. The prior incident seemed to be long forgotten as the rowdy bunch settled in different parts of the apartment, plates of cake in hand. Neji remained in the kitchen with Sasuke pushing chunks of frosting around with the edge of his fork until Uchiha had finished cleaning up and finally noticed his stare.

"What?" Sasuke's brows rose slightly.

"You know I don't like parties," Neji answered.

"In light of everything that has happened recently I thought you could use one," Sasuke said and shrugged.

"How was your mission?" Neji asked low enough so no one else would hear.

"Always straight to business with you." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Everything went well; it took longer than expected."

"Yes, yes it did." Neji agreed.

Sasuke regarded Neji with an endearing smile. "You've been worried."

"For good reason, Sasuke," Neji stated. "We're supposed to be partners, but it feels like you're branching into solo work more frequently."

"Aw, do you miss me?" Sasuke taunted.

Neji smacked him in the stomach hard enough to make Sasuke gasp and gritted, "Don't be foolish."

"I have got to stop standing in arms reach of you." Sasuke griped and rubbed his stomach. "We're still partners. That's never going to change."

"Just… send a bird or something next time if things start running behind. It makes me uneasy. Especially when I've seen your medical reports and know that you're overexerting yourself." Neji said.

"You pulled my medical transcripts?" Sasuke shouldn't have been surprised.

"After your run in with that Hyūga clone, it crossed my mind a few times. Then Tsunade filled me in on your arrangement, and I needed to see for myself what condition you're in. I knew if I asked you directly you'd never give me a truthful answer if anything were wrong." Neji spoke.

"My vitals are in decent condition." Sasuke defended.

"I don't want to get into it here, Sas, but we _are_ going to discuss it later. You've been frequenting the trauma unit. You're not allowed to die out there, do you understand me?" Neji eyed his friend sternly.

Sasuke grinned. "Yeah, I understand."

"Thank you, Sasuke." Neji popped a forkful of cake in his mouth.

"Don't thank me just yet," Sasuke advised.

"For the party." Neji clarified.

Shino, who was much paler than usual, approached the pair and looked at Neji pointedly through his glasses as he asked, "Seriously, is there anywhere I can sit that you two haven't violated each other?"

"Oh, Gods." Sasuke drug a hand down his face. "Don't make me think about it."

"I am an immaculate person. I assure you everything gets cleaned afterward." Neji responded and didn't bother to hide his amusement when Sasuke threw his arms up and walked out of the kitchen.

"This chair?" Shino tried, gesturing to the seat at the breakfast nook.

Neji didn't answer, but his lip curled into a slight grin suggesting he was thinking about whatever they'd done. Shino bulked.

"The ottoman? China cabinet? The window? Countertop? Coffee table?" Shino's voice got a little higher with each word. "Gross! What the hell man."

Shikamaru flopped next to Naruto on the couch and watched with mild interest as Shino interrogated Neji. He wasn't sure who had abandoned the slice of cake on the coffee table, but it was as good as his now. Sighing, Shikamaru reclined and shoveled a chunk in his mouth.

"So," Shikamaru drawled lazily. "You think I'm dreamy?"

"Er, Shikamaru don't take this the wrong way, but I was misheard." Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "What I actually said is 'Shikamaru is a lucky guy, Neji is pretty dreamy.' Um, no offense."

Shikamaru snorted and cast his sights across the room to Neji whose nose was scrunched up listening to a story from Ino, but it must've gotten funny because the brunette suddenly let out a loud laugh and his whole face changed. The rigid corners of Neji's high cheekbones were softer, and the sheen of lilac in his pale eyes seemed richer to Shikamaru, far more intense than usual. He was overwhelmingly beautiful.

Shikamaru smiled. "None taken."


	73. Chapter 73

There was something calming about the way they fit together, how their fingers slid into place naturally, the manner their shoulders grazed when they walked side by side or the perfect molding of their lips when they kissed. Well, _usually_ it was calming. The two ninjas stumbled into Shikamaru's office, crashing the door open then promptly slammed it shut as their hands wandered and their lips crushed one another. Shikamaru scarcely felt Neji whispering his name, but he couldn't hear anything over the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Their mouths opened around one another, swallowing moans and whimpers as they kissed each other senseless. Shikamaru continued to back Neji into the room until his roommate-turned-lover smacked into the desk, he released the brunette's lips and began ravishing a pale, smooth neck instead.

Neji growled, low and feral, he felt around the desk checking for breakables then swept everything to the floor. Shikamaru chuckled around the bit of skin he had trapped in his teeth and grabbed Neji's hips to help hoist him onto the desk. Neji's legs encircled Shikamaru instantly, yanking the shadow master flush against his body while he struggled to unzip the younger's vest. Sitting in on a Council meeting with Lieutenant Shikamaru Nara had been an awful mistake. Something about seeing Shikamaru assertive and commanding had set Neji off embarrassingly fast. What the meeting was about Neji had no idea, he could only focus on the sound of Shikamaru's _voice_ , not the words coming from those lovely pink lips.

And either Shikamaru caught onto how aroused the Byakugan user was or he'd also been affected with Neji being in the same room as he gave orders because the second they'd stepped out of the meeting they clawed impatiently at one another. In hindsight, Neji couldn't fathom how Shikamaru'd found the control or sense of direction to lead them to his office when Hyūga had already accepted they'd just have to do it in the hallway and be reprimanded. Frustrated by the zipper which was stuck, Neji ripped the vest in half and shoved it off Shikamaru with a shuddered moan once he could caress the thin fabric of Nara's shirt and sink his fingers in.

Shikamaru lowered Neji flat on his back and bit down so hard he could almost feel bursts of red flourishing under his teeth. He slid his hands maddeningly slow up Neji's body, grazing his fingertips against the barely exposed skin where Hyūga's shirt had shifted then snatched the older ninja's wrists and thudded them on the desk.

"If you don't get these clothes off you're going to be the one pinned on the desk." Neji threatened with a half-hearted attempt at freeing himself which Shikamaru denied.

"Is that supposed to be a deterrent?" Shikamaru quirked a brow.

Shikamaru wanted Neji, and he absolutely wanted to be the one in control, but he wasn't opposed to his aggressive boyfriend taking over if he so desired. An impatient Hyūga was always phenomenal in bed whether on the receiving or giving end.

"Shut up and take me, you stupid Nara." Neji breathed.

"I'll do much more than that," Shikamaru promised and rocked his hips forward forcing his clothed but definitely stiff erection against Neji. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you—"

"Why does this _keep_ _happening?!"_ Naruto screamed.

Shikamaru looked up, Neji tilted his head back, and both frowned. Standing by the window at the opposite end of the room was Kakashi and Naruto. The blonde seemed positively mortified, he had hands clasped on either side of his face, and his mouth hung open dumbly. Kakashi, on the other hand, didn't appear affected, if anything the tilt of his head and the glint in his eye suggested he would've been fine if they carried on.

"How long were you standing there?" Shikamaru asked.

"The whole time!" Naruto snapped. "There's only one way in the room. Obviously, we got here first!"

"This reminds me of a book I read once," Kakashi commented more to himself than anyone else.

"Don't you two do it any place normal?!" Naruto continued to bellow.

"Sensei, I'm not sure if you can call what you read _books_." Neji voiced.

"Here's some advice. You walk into a room in a public building, and you stop for a second. Take a quick survey and make sure it isn't occupied!" Naruto continued to shout.

"It's _my_ office!" Shikamaru snapped.

The moment was officially ruined, and even though Shikamaru would rather throw the ninjas out and resume his activities with Neji, he heaved a sigh and released Hyūga giving the man enough room to sit up. No one would be waiting around in Shikamaru's office without purpose so despite his reluctance he understood whatever it was must've been important. He shoved his hands in his pockets and fixated on Kakashi since Naruto hadn't stopped babbling on about how his precious eyes had been violated. Shikamaru had half a mind to start keeping count of all the instances he and Neji were interrupted.

"I was a little surprised when Tsunade said you'd be here today, Neji," Kakashi admitted.

"The Academy? I'm here all the time." Neji knew that wasn't what Kakashi meant; he just wanted to hear it.

"Attending a conference for official Council members." Kakashi clarified. "Have you considered moving to a position of power?"

"Oh no, not me." Neji shook his head quickly.

"We could use a new Jōnin Commander." Kakashi mused thoughtfully.

" _You're_ the Jōnin Commander." Shikamaru rolled his eyes seeing Kakashi's offer for what it was— a way to get out of responsibility.

"I'm just a stand-in temporarily." Kakashi corrected. "Shikaku was the last one appointed the position. Although I don't know when they plan on finding a replacement."

"Oy! You promised me ramen, sensei. How much longer will this take?" Naruto complained, dramatically grasping his stomach as if he hadn't eaten all day.

"Right. Neji, your uncle summoned you." Kakashi revealed.

"What?" Neji said blankly.

" _What?"_ Shikamaru seethed.

"Huh, what what?" Naruto parroted.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head as his eye gave each man a few seconds of attention before moving to the next and eventually settled on Neji.

"That's the message I was asked to give you. I figured since Shikamaru is supposed to be giving a class in an hour you two would convene here for a bit." Kakashi grinned suddenly. "I forgot to factor in the 'insatiable appetite of youth' as Gai calls it."

"Kakashi sensei forgive me, but I will need to you to cover my class." Shikamaru requested.

"But my ramen!" Naruto was moments away from launching himself on the floor and throwing a tantrum.

Shikamaru held up a hand when Neji looked like he might protest. "Over my dead body, Neji. You aren't going alone."

Kakashi shrugged. "Sure, I'll take your class I've got nothing better to do. But you owe me."

"Fair enough." Shikamaru nodded.

"What about the ramen you promised me?!" Naruto jabbed Kakashi's arm.

"Naruto, go to Ramen Ichiraku and order whatever you like." Kakashi offered, his smile evident beneath his mask. "Ask Teuchi to put it on a tab under my name."

Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Neji could all agree Naruto had probably never moved faster in his entire life.

* * *

Shikamaru was not permitted to enter the Hyūga compound. Instead, he'd been forced to wait at the gates which in Neji's opinion was more leeway than he expected from his family. Hiashi Hyūga naturally waited for his presence inside the main house at the uppermost level where the elders often gathered for their summits and discussions. Neji anticipated backlash from both houses now that Hiashi's ban had been lifted, but the moment he reached the first landing lined with Hyūga clansmen he realized that his uncle's placement for their meeting was intentional.

But he had no intentions of succumbing to whatever his fellow Hyūga had in mind be it an opportunity to attack him without repercussions or something more devious, Neji would remind them all of his unparalleled expertise utilizing his Byakugan. By the time Neji arrived at the fifteenth floor where his uncle awaited his forehead thumped steadily, no doubt Hiashi had activated the curse seal. Yes, the ban was no more which meant the Hyūgas were free to do with Neji whatever they wanted, but it wasn't a two-way street. Neji, a mere cadet member, did not get the luxury of refusing the advances or fighting other Hyūga unless it was on training grounds with prior approval.

Hiashi knew Neji would defend himself and he'd be able to extract appropriate punishment when his nephew broke Hyūga clan regulations. However, Neji didn't make it unscathed. His Hyūga robes were soiled in blood and ragged with holes or missing entire sections that'd been ripped away in the heat of battle or perhaps by a lusty clan member. Hiashi didn't need his Byakugan to see Neji'd sustained plenty of wounds more severe than simple tears or bruises; at the very least the young Hyūga's lungs suffered injury if the labored rasps were any indication. There was a single slice on Neji's face running just beneath his temples from one to the other. Hiashi smirked sinfully.

Neji didn't think there was anything Hiashi personally could do to hurt him anymore; the man was only family by blood and nothing more. Nevertheless, it would be a lie to say Neji wasn't affected by the rest of his clan. He would never have dreamed so many Hyūgas wished him ill or at the very least wanted their way with him. A knot settled in Neji's gut as he walled off any remaining sentiments of betrayal or inane bouts of distress. The Hyūga clan meant nothing to him, bore no importance in Neji's life and this eye-opener his uncle assembled made it that much clearer.

His impassive gaze stopped at the tatami mat set near the base of Hiashi's chair. His uncle genuinely expected Neji to obey orders and sit at his feet like a lap dog and a lesser human being. Neji did not spare another glance to the mat as he entered and closed the gap to Hiashi. He stood in the center of the room scrutinizing Hiashi's every move, even the ones his uncle didn't realize he'd made— that enraged flash of irritation was not unnoticed by Neji.

"Sit, Neji." Hiashi commanded.

"You summoned me, Hiashi," Neji said monotone and without inflection. "Here I am."

Hiashi's lip twitched, but his artificial smile remained. "And here you are. Did you have any trouble, Nephew?"

"Not at all," Neji answered coolly.

"Duly noted, I'll keep that in mind for next time. You managed better than I expected." Hiashi admitted. "Now _sit,_ or your cousin will bring you to your knees by whatever means necessary."

Neji's sights flickered momentarily to the single clansman at Hiashi's side. They were second cousins at best. Actually, Neji didn't recall the circumstances surrounding their relation, but he had never cared for the man and judging by the snarl on the Hyūga's face it as a mutual feeling.

"Touch me, and it will be the last thing you ever do," Neji warned before he cut his eyes to Hiashi. "Now what do you want?"

"How _dare_ you." Hiashi's face morphed, simulated pleasantries were gone. "You are _beneath_ me, Neji and you will address me appropriately. Or do you need a physical reminder?"

"Is that the reason you called me here? To teach me a lesson, prove to me you're in charge?" Neji questioned.

"I've brought you here to give you a warning, Neji. And it's the only one you're going to receive so I suggest you pay attention." Hiashi advised. "If I ever catch Sasuke Uchiha anywhere near the bamboo forests of Kusagakure again my instructions to eliminate him on sight have been made explicitly clear."

The Hyūga clan had a small base in Kusagakure used solely by the elders and Hiashi to hold confidential meetings when the topic of discussion was too sensitive or private to risk someone in the clan overhearing them. Knowing Sasuke, he was probably investigating the Akatsuki on his own time and was passing through Kusagakure to reach Amegakure; Neji doubted his friend was aware of the Hyūga hideout. Few among the Hyūga knew of its existence; Neji's father had taken him once years ago, and that was the only reason Neji was aware of the location.

"Where is he?" Neji maintained a casual demeanor.

"You dishonor the Hyūga name by affiliating with an Uchiha, Neji. Your ancestors surely frown upon you." Hiashi redirected.

"The Hyūga family is no longer worthy of the honor and praise which we were once showered with." Neji dispelled, opal orbs hardening. "What did you do to him?"

"What makes you think anything was done? I've given you a warning, haven't I?" Hiashi stated.

"You do not believe in second chances. If you found him near the Hyūga reserve, I doubt you'd let him walk free." Neji responded.

"The last I saw him; a medical team was recovering the inert Uchiha. I can only assume they took him to the local hospital." Hiashi's smirk had returned more wicked than ever. "I don't know what your little band of ninjas is up to, Neji or what you're hoping to find but I will not ask you again to stop snooping."

Neji bit his tongue until it bled. There wasn't a point in telling his uncle that Sasuke hadn't spared the clan a single thought in months, they had better things to worry about than Hiashi's corruption. He nodded curtly and made it to the door before Hiashi cleared his throat.

"And Neji," Hiashi slithered. "Do say hello to Shikamaru for me."


	74. Chapter 74

"She was flirting with you."

Shikamaru inhaled abruptly and accidentally sucked an ice cube to the back of his throat. He broke into a coughing fit that launched the chunk of ice across the restaurant. Neji quirked his lips up at one side. Was he amused? Just joking? Truly perturbed? Damn it, Shikamaru couldn't tell. The long-haired shinobi was being incredibly cryptic and a bit reserved although Shikamaru suspected it might be instinct instead of intent drawing out Hyūga's defensive walls. They _were_ in public after all. It was a rare night off together with enough time between their respective missions that they could enjoy each other's company. Though Shikamaru was incredibly greedy when it came to Neji, he suggested they go out for dinner instead of staying cooped up in the apartment. Neji readily agreed. Now here they sat at the back of the local sushi bar tucked away in a discreet corner they hadn't requested but were grateful for none the less.

" _What?"_ Shikamaru finally managed.

"Didn't you notice?" Neji asked then shrugged. "She wouldn't even look at me when she took our order."

"Then she's blind as a bat; you're clearly the better looking one between the two of us." Shikamaru sounded less than disinterested. "She isn't my type anyway. You have nothing to worry about."

Neji raised an elegant brow. "Oh? I don't have anything to worry about because she's not your type?"

"She isn't you." Shikamaru corrected. "Better?"

"Better would've been if you'd said that in the first place," Neji replied.

He picked up on the teasing nature in Neji's voice, but it did little to ease Shikamaru's regret of mentioning his _type_ as if anyone other than the Hyūga would do. And no, Neji didn't actually care one way or the other, he wasn't the sort of man who worried about other people around Shikamaru nor did he harbor any insecurities about their relationship. Nara was the jealous one. He sent a silent thank you to whatever being would listen that the woman hadn't started flirting with Neji; Shikamaru knew better than anyone how irrational he could be when provoked.

"Nej, come on." Shikamaru coaxed. "I'm too naïve to know when someone is flirting with me. And it doesn't matter; you're the only one I want."

"Good." Neji flashed a disarming smile. "We Hyūga are notoriously stubborn, so you'll be stuck with me forever."

Shikamaru certainly hoped so. He'd gotten a glimpse of Neji's nakedness when they were getting changed earlier in the evening, and a chill ripped through his entire body at the sight of blemishes and slashes tarnishing Hyūga's smooth skin. There had been a time not so long ago when Neji rarely sported long term marks. Shikamaru recalled stitching his boyfriend's open wounds shut and marveling at the lack of scar tissue remaining despite the injuries he knew Neji had sustained. His tanned figure bore plenty of battle scars, though Shikamaru figured it was partially due to the fact that he didn't take care of himself as well as Neji did.

Tsunade's agreement with Sasuke ended, and Neji had resumed his usual workload much to Shikamaru's dismay. It seemed the nature of those missions became suspicious once again, too. Four days ago, after Neji's meeting with Hiashi, they joined Sasuke in the hospital to gather more details on the situation. As Neji had previously alluded, Sasuke indeed branched off on his own seeking information about the Akatsuki and what they might be up to. All Sasuke'd learned before Hiashi intervened was the rogue organization had plans to infiltrate Konoha, though the when and why had yet to be explored. Shikamaru wanted to know as badly as the two prodigies; however, he found himself far more interested in whatever Hiashi was protecting in the Hyūga hideout.

He would never find out, though. The Hyūga clan leader made sure to report Sasuke to the Hokage and no doubt the three of them would be under very watchful eyes for quite some time. Neji swirled his straw around the glass slowly, gazed fixed onto Shikamaru who was no doubt deep in thought. As per usual, Neji required no words to guess what the younger shinobi had on his mind; he'd seen those deep brown eyes flicker his way as they dressed and knew Shikamaru would be worried. Nara wasn't the only one with reason to be concerned. Lately, Shikamaru's brows were furrowed more than usual; he continually paced when looking over reports or official documents from the Hokage and there were bags under his eyes suggesting that he didn't sleep much anymore.

Oh, how Neji longed to ask what had Shikamaru so frazzled— they'd gotten much better at expressing themselves only for each other and communicating verbally, there was still plenty which could solely be said with action or subtle glances. That's why Neji knew he couldn't ask because Shikamaru's frustrations obviously came from his position as Lieutenant and the specifics were forbidden to Neji as he wasn't a Council member. Just like Shikamaru couldn't question Neji about what had happened on his assignment to leave him so battered; it was a high-class ANBU mission, and Hyūga wasn't allowed to discuss it. Fortunately, both males understood the rules and never held it against one another if they weren't privy to details. On occasion, those regulations had been broken, but no one except themselves was aware, and that's how it would stay.

Neji tugged his straw from the glass and chewed the end of it idly. Typically, he cared far too much about his teeth to be caught doing something so mindless. Things were simpler when they first met despite being in the middle of the war; everything had changed. Shikamaru lost his father and sensei within the same year. Neji severed ties to the Hyūga clan. Their individual growth ascended in varying intervals, but both continued to move forward and gained additional responsibilities. Neji wished for the simpler days of shōgi and silent nights spent on the roof gazing at the clouds. In reality, things were just as busy back then too; the roommates primarily saw one another in passing. Falling in love made the time apart much more noticeable. Shikamaru's lips touched Neji's startling him enough to jump, but he harnessed composure seamlessly and returned the kiss.

"What was that for?" Neji asked once Shikamaru leaned back.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Dunno, just felt like it."

The answer warmed Neji, and he smiled when he said, "I guess nothing has changed after all."

"Are you kidding? Everything is different now. You've got me talking in my sleep." Shikamaru laughed in spite of himself.

"Hn," Neji grunted. He paused as the waitress set their food on the table then added, "I suppose becoming lovers does count as a change."

"You're my best friend, Neji. That's how it all started, you know. You decided to be a hero and save my life and let me live with you. It's _your_ fault." Shikamaru jibed, mirth in his eyes.

Neji chuckled. "Shikamaru, I—"

"I'm going to say some corny things to you. It's alright if you tease about it later, but hear me out first. Do you know no one laughs harder at my jokes than you do? Even before we were together, the way you laugh at what I say always put me at ease, made me feel good. Actually, you always make me feel good and make me believe." Shikamaru shifted in his seat, probably to keep from averting his eyes which were trained intently on Neji's luminescent orbs. "You always know what to say right on cue or what not to say. You chase away my loneliness without having to be beside me. You give me strength both mentally and physically. You show me things I didn't know I couldn't see. It's beyond troublesome, but I don't know where I would be without you."

"Shikamaru," Neji whispered as he reached across the table for the shadow user's hand. "How could I tease you about something so sweet?"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru repeated. "I'm _not_ sweet and don't go spreading that around. I don't want people to get the wrong idea."

"You're a good man, Shikamaru. You don't need to be modest about it. That's what drew me to you in the first place; it's the reason I invited you to move in. Yes, our personalities meshed very well, but I respected you." Neji voiced.

"And now?" Shikamaru wondered aloud.

"Now more than ever. Oh, and I am hopelessly in love with you, too." Neji grinned as he smoothed his thumb across Shikamaru's knuckles.

"Tch." Shikamaru turned away and grumbled under his breath. "You stupid Hyūga, trying to make me blush when I was the one professing sentiments."

"It's not a contest you know." Neji pointed out.

"If it were I'd be winning." Shikamaru tacked on childishly.

Neji smiled. "That would be one area I wouldn't mind losing."

* * *

All Neji wanted to do when he came home was peel off his layers of sweaty clothing, find something of minimal preparation to eat and locate his lover's whereabouts before falling asleep. What he hadn't anticipated was killing two birds with one stone; by the sound of running water, Shikamaru was already in the bathroom taking a bath. Neji preferred showers, though he supposed a soothing soak after he rinsed off wouldn't be unwelcome. He opened the bathroom door but stopped immediately in his tracks, brows practically disappearing into his hairline.

"You're home early. What a pain." Shikamaru mumbled as he slid deeper into the tub until everything below his nose was submerged.

Shikamaru Nara was not only soaking in the tub; from the looks of things, it appeared to be a bath with some sort of essential oils judging by the pink hue of the water. Neji's lips spread uncharacteristically wide as he braced his hands on his hips and gave Shikamaru an expectant look waiting for an explanation.

"And people assume that _I'm_ the more effeminate one," Neji commented.

Shikamaru lifted his head and said, "It's calming."

"I'm sure it is. It's also _pink_." Neji reminded him.

"Alright well, that was a mistake. I mixed too many powders, and this is the result." Shikamaru nodded to the water. "But to be honest, this is the most relaxing one I've tried so far… I'll have to remember what I used for next time."

"And how long has this been going on?" Neji asked casually as he began to undress.

Shikamaru stared pointedly, letting his eyes rake over each newly exposed part of Neji's body as he answered, "A few months."

"Shikamaru Nara!" Neji feigned a hurt expression. "And you've been keeping it from me?"

"It just never came up, alright?" Shikamaru dismissed lazily.

Neji scoffed and let his boxers hit the floor. "You know better than anyone how badly I need to de-stress. If you had a way of doing so, you should've shared it with me." He approached the tub and waved a hand. "Scoot over."

"When you're tense I get to massage you. I'm selfish and I want to be what you rely on to decompress." Shikamaru admitted.

"Fair enough. You aren't always here, though." Neji said.

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Neji's torso when the elder's back pressed into his chest. "The secret is out now so I'll show you where I keep the goods in case you need them."

"I don't mind waiting for you to come home," Neji replied, he rested his weight against Shikamaru. "I like your hands on me."

"While we're talking about my hands and your body… I've been meaning to ask you what you like." Shikamaru cleared his throat shaking the nervousness away to clarify, "What is one of your kinks?"

Neji hummed and rotated his shoulders. "Hair pulling."

"One I don't _already_ know." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and gave the end of Neji's thick mane a tug.

Hyūga felt that he was a relatively open book when it came to the things he enjoyed in the bedroom. Of the two, he was far more adventurous. Not that Shikamaru didn't like to try stuff because he did and so far, they hadn't ventured into any territory that made either of them uncomfortable. But, Neji usually came up with suggestions since in general he had a bolder personality. Shikamaru could be straightforward though. He didn't beat around the bush so if he wanted something he would communicate it. Neji saw no harm in them having a verbal discussion about their preferences if it would appease Shikamaru.

"Physical domination," Neji said after some time. "Being overpowered is… very sexy."

Shikamaru'd had enough clues laid out that he should've guessed it by now. Even when _he_ was the one to initiate physical contact, Neji always made him fight for dominance and wordlessly demanded aggression. It made sense to hear Hyūga wanted to struggle for and lose power. Shikamaru would be delighted to make that accommodation more often.

"You'll have to tell me one of your kinks now," Neji spoke, fingers lightly tracing the younger male's forearms.

"Restraints," Shikamaru replied without hesitation.

"Are you trying to get frisky in the tub, Nara?" Neji nearly purred.

"Unfortunately, I have a Council meeting shortly. It'll have to wait until I return." Shikamaru sighed.

"What a pity." Neji mused.

Shikamaru grunted agreement and tightened his hold on the brunette then perched his chin on Neji's shoulder where he could clearly see Hyūga's face.

"Is there something you'd like me to do to you?" He asked curiously.

The way Neji's mouth moved told Shikamaru _yes,_ there was definitely something he wanted and probably had been thinking about asking for anyway. Neji squirmed a bit, readjusting his position to line their faces up so he could catch Shikamaru's eyes. Dangerous territory; Shikamaru could _not_ be late for or miss his meeting, but also didn't have the ability to look away from Neji. That magnetic pull was stronger than it had ever been before.

"I want you to use your shadows on me, Shikamaru." Neji husked.

That damn Hyūga and his damn troublesome mouth and that damn stupidly smooth voice! Shikamaru felt his neck grow hot and he knew his cheeks wouldn't be far behind. Gods, he'd imagined it a few times himself, using the shadow possession and other… unique traits of his jutsu to pleasure Neji. He vaguely heard Neji requesting him to answer the question as well, but his overactive mind had gone off to produce graphic fantasies of Hyūga instead. Truth be told, though, he couldn't think of anything he wanted Neji to do for him— the man was already doing it all. It wouldn't be fair not to participate in the game he'd started so he had to come up with _something._

"More surprise sex." Shikamaru's eyes widened remembering the last time Neji's sinful lips literally sucked him right out of a sound sleep. "Yeah, definitely more of that."

"Then I'll need you to come to bed more often and stop staying up with all your boring books and scrolls." Neji prompted.

"Tell that to Tsunade. That troublesome woman has been piling on the paperwork lately." Shikamaru grumbled.

"If you're feeling especially generous… I would also like you to resume wearing those delightful fishnet shirts you always donned when we were younger." Neji's eyes appeared to glaze momentarily. "Only for me, of course."

"Yeah?" Shikamaru arched a brow in surprise. "The mesh does it for you?"

"Oh, Shikamaru, you have _no_ idea." Neji practically moaned.

Shikamaru swallowed and made a mental note to find one of the shirts immediately. "I might as well ask; is there anything you want to do to me?"

Neji regarded Shikamaru with renewed interest, silver eyes twinkling as a wicked grin claimed his handsome lips. "Eat you out."

Shikamaru flushed. Hyūga was extremely direct when he wanted to be and even though his answer was expected to be sexual such filth coming from Neji's mouth made Shikamaru shudder. He almost regretted breaching the conversation at all.

"What's that face for?" Neji pinched Shikamaru's side. "You do it to me all the time."

"And you _love_ it." Shikamaru crooned.

"Precisely the reason I want to do it to you, too. Now it's your turn." Neji said.

Shikamaru slid his hand up Neji's chest to caress the smooth column of his creamy throat. He squeezed ever so slightly; the gesture told Neji exactly what he wanted, but Shikamaru pressed his lips to the elder's ear and said it anyway.

"I want to take your breath away."

"How unusually eloquent of you." Neji tried to pretend he wasn't affected, but there was excitement in his voice.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I'll save the raunchy version for tonight. I know how much you love to hear me talk."

"On that note, I should probably get a head start on my reports." Neji sighed reluctantly.

"We have some time," Shikamaru mumbled. "Stay here a little longer."

Not that Neji needed more encouragement to neglect his responsibilities as squad leader, the reports were due first thing in the morning, and he already knew that if he didn't finish them before Shikamaru returned home, they'd be left incomplete. Although Neji had done so many in the past couple of years, he could write them in his sleep if need be. Knocking them out while Shikamaru was away wouldn't be a problem.

"Have you seen the assignment roster?" Shikamaru inquired. "We'll have more missions than ever over the next few months."

"I noticed." Neji's eyes narrowed. "I'm surprised to see the logs so backed up again. It doesn't make much sense now that our forces are restored."

"The tide is changing. War is coming, Neji. We're reviewing battle tactics and strategic warfare during the meetings." Shikamaru revealed.

Silence enveloped them. Neji understood the significance of Shikamaru's choice to defy the uncompromising and stern decree his position bound him to. He recognized that the shadow wielder had already analyzed all the information readily available and sifted through all the possibilities and scenarios to arrive at that which was most probable.

"There are assignments scheduled to take place in nearly every other village." Neji expanded on.

"They have to know I've pieced everything together on my own; I'm not sure why the rest of the committee is still dancing around what they're doing," Shikamaru stated.

Neji looked down at his feet as he scrunched his toes a few times, he expelled a heavy sigh. "ANBU will also be deploying me on frequent restricted missions."

"Neji!" Shikamaru shouted suddenly.

He alarmed Neji enough to make the long-haired shinobi turn around. "What?"

"That's confidential!" Shikamaru hissed.

"So is what you just told me." Neji blinked slowly.

"Tch, it's not the same thing, Nej." Shikamaru huffed with a frown. "ANBU will have your head if they find out."

Neji rolled his eyes and pinched Shikamaru's nose. "Shut up, Nara."

"If we're infiltrating the other countries in such a mass I can only assume the treaties are falling through." Shikamaru guessed. "And ANBU is involved somehow…" He raised a hand when Neji started to speak. "So help me, Neji if you try to tell me the details I will drown you."

"I don't _know_ them until I receive the scroll or the file, remember?" Neji was grinning.

"But you know that you've got more classified work coming," Shikamaru argued.

"Yes." Neji offered no specifics on why or how he knew, it was better for them both that way.

"We just need to be careful," Shikamaru advised.

"Aren't I always?" Neji smirked.

Shikamaru slanted his eyes. "No, you are not."

"But I will be," Neji reassured. "Come on, this water is getting cold, and you've got your meeting."

"Rendezvous by seven?" Shikamaru suggested.

"Not a minute later." Neji agreed. "Think of me while you're gone."

Shikamaru trapped Neji in his arms; his expression was open and honest when he said, "You're all I ever think about."

Neji sank into Nara's body easily, his lips drawn into a gentle kiss while his hair spilled over his shoulder shielding their faces from the rest of the world. Even though they were alone, it made the moment feel more secluded and private. Shikamaru smiled and kissed hard, his heart skipping a few beats as Neji mouthed _me too_ between their lips.


	75. Chapter 75

An unsettling aura stayed with Neji as he set foot inside the village, though he couldn't quite put a finger on what might be amiss or what had inspired his discomfort in the first place. On the way back from his mission Neji had gotten the feeling that someone was following him, but both common sense and his all-seeing-eyes told him that wasn't the case. He could only assume the lingering unease stemmed from his paranoia. Nothing in Konoha seemed out of the ordinary; children were running through the streets, the shops were bustling with customers, kunais clanked at the training grounds, and Naruto's loud mouth echoed from the other end of town. Neji stopped in front of his apartment and frowned, he tipped his head back to stare at the building. His apprehension had not wavered as it usually did when he reached home.

Veins sprouted at Neji's temples before he proceeded inside. He took the stairs in stride looking for something, _anything_ to either dispel or confirm his concerns. Upon reaching his door, Neji let out a slow deep sigh. Perhaps instead of returning with physical trauma or the usual mental anguish that kept him awake at night, he would be plagued by anxiety. He let his Byakugan recede, and with the roll of his eyes Neji shoved his key in the door but found it was already unlocked. Strange. Shikamaru should've deployed on a mission earlier in the day for a week-long assignment. Neji opened the door, and the apartment was pitch black, no lights on and the curtains were drawn shut.

"Shikamaru?" Neji called.

No response. Something was wrong. Neji shut the door and flicked on the light revealing two Akatsuki members standing hardly an arm's length away. Impossible! Their chakra levels should've given up their presence. His eyes bulged slightly, but before he could even think about attacking, Kakuzu snatched Neji up by his throat and rammed him against the steel door. Kisame smirked, hoisted his Samehada onto his shoulder and hovered close enough that he blew Neji's hair around each time he exhaled. The Akatsuki were setting up to invade Konoha, Neji knew that much already thanks to Shikamaru and Sasuke, but he couldn't fathom a reason for two of the organization's best members to be present in his home. He flickered his eyes past Kakuzu's shoulder and spotted Shikamaru on the floor limp, battered and seemingly unconscious; of course, the shadow wielder wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Where is Uchiha?" Kakuzu asked.

"What?" Neji managed to croak despite the hand tightening around his neck.

"His scent is all over this place." Kisame sniffed the air for emphasis. "We know he's here."

"Well, you're mistaken. What do you want with Sasuke?" Neji boldly inquired.

"We have come to collect the debt that is owed to us," Kakuzu answered.

Kisame squinted, he hunched closer to Neji then said, "Hey, aren't you the pretty boy who killed Hidan?" When Neji didn't reply, he roared with laughter and licked the pointed ends of his top row of teeth. "Such a small world, eh Kakuzu? This is the brat responsible for murdering your partner."

"I despised Hidan." Kakuzu shot Kisame a warning glare, advising him to pipe down if he knew what was best. His green orbs snapped back to Neji. "Where is Uchiha? I won't ask again."

"I have no idea where he is," Neji responded. "But I'm certain he has no business with the Akatsuki."

"The Akatsuki requires a replacement member and since Sasuke is the one who killed Itachi he should take his place," Kisame explained.

"That happened so long ago. Why come for him now?" Neji questioned.

Why come for him at all? Sure, Neji could get on board with the logic of replacing a deceased Uchiha with a live one, but Itachi had been gone for years. Not to mention Neji knew for a fact that the Akatsuki was more prominent now than ever before, their recruitment efforts had doubled at the very least and they probably had enough members to inhabit half a village. They didn't _need_ Sasuke, per say.

"Kakuzu, I'm bored," Kisame complained though he was grinning. "We don't need these two, and I've been itching for a good fight. Let me take care of them."

Not about to fall victim to Kisame's love for fighting, Neji shoved his palms forward with a blast of chakra to break free of Kakuzu and swung into motion preparing to rotate. Unfortunately, he was a fraction of a second too slow, and his breath was robbed from him as Kisame's Samehada cracked into his chest and sent the long-haired ninja soaring across the room and straight through the glass doors to the balcony. Neji cried out; he barely caught himself on the rickety railing to keep from toppling backward to the street. He heard people below gasping, some probably even stopped and pointed but he didn't have time to pay them any mind. His entire body screamed rippling with the aftershock of smashing into the glass, and the spot Kisame's broad blade had struck was tender, to say the least.

Neji blinked away the haze clouding his vision and lifted his head to peer inside where the Akatsuki duo still stood, Kisame was vibrating with laughter and though Kakuzu seemed uninterested in wasting time he was grinning. He gritted his teeth down hard enough to quake his jaw; his fists shook from the effort it took to lift himself into a standing position once more. Neji lunged forward practically gliding into the apartment with his sights set on Kisame and fully prepared to take the mist ninja down by his throat, but once again he was outmaneuvered, smacked aside like he was nothing more than a fly.

Hyūga rolled back on his feet almost instantly. The more rational part of his mind urged him to relax, to think out his next move instead of charging forward. Kisame was an S-rank criminal after all and based on everything Neji knew about the hierarchy system within the organization the fish-like man landed near the top. This time Kisame made the first move, he dashed through the room with the very speed Neji had been warned about. Hyūga nearly missed the movement entirely and spared himself little time to dodge the attack, but he did manage to pivot his leg and clip Kisame hard enough in the abdomen to break the man's balance. Showtime.

Kisame had underestimated the leaf shinobi which would've been detrimental enough if he were an ordinary Hyūga, but Neji was a force to be reckoned with in his own right. His speed and reflexes were unparalleled in the village even against more seasoned shinobi, though Neji didn't plan on assuming he had no competition among the Akatsuki; they were S-rank criminals for a reason. Neji's strikes were cutthroat, deliberate and precise, threatening to shut down Kisame's entire chakra network with just one touch. Somehow, Kisame fumbled backward and flung his weapon for Neji who immediately sidestepped and ducked around the oncoming blow.

"I knew you would give me a good fight." Kisame laughed hardily from his gut, menace twinkling in his eyes. "This is just what I've been looking for!"

"Then fight me for real and stop holding back." Neji foolishly taunted. "Perhaps you'd rather take this out in the open; there are plenty of fields nearby."

"Worried we'll destroy the apartment? Or maybe you're thinking about your comrade there." Kisame guessed, he nodded to Shikamaru.

"We could use a talent like yours. Maybe you'd like to join us as well." Kakuzu proposed.

"I'd rather die." Neji seethed.

"You heard him, Kisame," Kakuzu said with a shrug.

Neji flung a barrage of weapons at the shark-man, a lame attempt at buying himself a few seconds to strategize but as a ninja, he knew it was imperative to use everything in his arsenal to win. Losing to Kisame meant dying, and Neji had no intentions of doing so today. He lobbed a flash grenade overhead of the Akatsuki members then made a run for Shikamaru, he scooped the man up easily and barely cleared the explosion in time to toss the shadow wielder into their bedroom unharmed. Neji hit the ground and gasped, the force of the bomb stole his breath while pieces of the ceiling crashed on top of him. He dug himself out without a problem just in time to jump away from Kisame's Samehada barreling down upon him.

Lilac eyes flashed to the hole he'd blown open in the wall. Anything he could do to draw the fight away from Shikamaru would be a plus even if it meant leading the pair to the roof. Flinching, Neji rolled into a run and emerged from the gap no doubt with Kisame close behind. The hallway was narrow enough as it was, he and Shikamaru had the apartment at the end of the hall which meant his only option was to head for the stairs or jump out the window. Kisame decided for him; he swung his weapon and smacked Neji into the wall. The wooden frame and window itself splintered into broken shards that tore into Neji's shoulder, shredded his ANBU uniform. Neji gasped for air however he wasted no time trying to recover, he yanked his arm forward and plucked away the lingering bits of glass lodged in his arm. His vision was distorted momentarily— long enough for Kisame to wedge his forearm against Neji's neck and pin him in place.

"Enough games," Kakuzu announced as he joined them in the hallway. "We must find Uchiha."

"You won't have to look too far."

Three pairs of eyes whipped to the stairwell where Sasuke Uchiha had just arrived, Sharingan blazing the moment he saw Neji. Kisame smirked.

"You've really grown up since the last time I saw you. You're the spitting image of Itachi."

Sasuke visibly stiffened at the mention of his brother's name, yet he remained composed. He moved closer to the trio, passing Kakuzu to stand behind Kisame.

"Release him. _Now._ " Sasuke demanded.

"You're just as arrogant as your brother. It must be in your blood." Kisame taunted, though he did indeed allow Neji to drop to the floor.

"Interesting that you should show up here for all places. Your scent is pungent, yet according to this young Hyūga you don't live here." Kakuzu commented. "Are you perhaps lovers?"

Bounty was the only motivation Kakuzu needed to eliminate a person, however, the very idea of killing someone Sasuke held dear sparked excitement in the green-eyed man he hadn't experienced in quite some time. Itachi had never been Kakuzu's cup of tea, but the brat brought him no personal grievances either. Sasuke, on the other hand, managed to get under his skin in more ways than one despite having interacted only a handful of times. What he wouldn't give to watch despair fill those crimson eyes.

"I noticed one of your lackeys hanging by the village entrance. I came to get back up." Sasuke explained coolly. "I didn't think I'd find infiltrators so soon."

"You will join the Akatsuki in your brother's place," Kakuzu stated— it was not a request. "Refuse, and we will take you by force after destroying this village."

"Akatsuki?" Sasuke frowned. "Is that why your men have been loitering nearby?"

"If you want information about our plans kid, you'll have to take the offer." Kisame practically chuckled.

"You have twenty-four hours to decide," Kakuzu said.

"I don't need twenty-four hours. I'll do it." Sasuke decided.

"Sasuke!" Neji growled.

Kisame looked over his shoulder at the brunette and flashed a terrifying smile, baring his teeth as if to say he would gladly chomp Neji to bits if he didn't keep quiet. To finalize his point, he lifteded his Samehada onto his shoulders ready to attack if need be.

"Meet us at the east entrance before dawn. If you are even a minute late, we will strike." Kakuzu promised. "Starting right here with your friend."

Red smog and a flash of white light engulfed the hallway choking both leaf shinobi. When it cleared, it was no surprise to find the Akatsuki were gone. Neji stared at Sasuke; his eyes were burning from the overuse of his Byakugan but also frustration and rage. He picked himself up before the younger man could offer to help and walked away without a word; right now, he needed to focus on Shikamaru otherwise he'd end up killing Sasuke. The shadow manipulator was still unconscious and from what Neji could tell unharmed. He sighed a breath of relief as he lifted Shikamaru onto their bed to begin inspecting for damage. Neji waved a pulsed chakra palm across his boyfriend carefully.

"You know this is the only way," Sasuke spoke quietly from the doorway.

"Sasuke, you _can't_ go." Neji shut his eyes and set his hands on the mattress. "I don't know what they're planning, but it can't be as simple as wanting you to replace Itachi. It doesn't even make sense after all this time."

"If I turn them down then Konoha has less than a day to prepare the manpower required to wage war with Akatsuki." Sasuke pointed out. "I'm not sure how much time I'm buying the village, but at least it's something."

Neji frowned and watched the veins in his hands move as he clenched his fists. "Your name is finally cleared, no one distrusts you any longer. You've been exonerated of all your crimes. You're Konoha's pride. If you do this all of that will be for naught."

"Neji, it's the only choice. Not so deep down you know that, but you're letting our relationship cloud your judgment." Sasuke voiced. He came into the room to stand behind his friend; he placed a hand on Hyūga's shoulder. "You're a ninja first and foremost, Neji. Don't forget that."

The Hyūga prodigy got to his feet, smacked Sasuke's hand away and whirled to face him. "Our relationship has _nothing_ to do with the fact that you are making a mistake! You have no idea whether or not you're buying Konoha time. This could very well be a way to kill you, to use you. Who knows what they're thinking."

"My name means nothing to me, you know. People trusting me I could not care less about. The only people who matter to me are you and Naruto. And, well, I suppose Shikamaru too now." Sasuke hummed thoughtfully. "I've always wondered what life was like for Itachi, how the Akatsuki treated him. This will give me more insight."

Shikamaru grunted and grimaced, slowly regaining consciousness or at the very least coming out of whatever stupor the Akatsuki left him in.

Neji looked at the tactician momentarily then returned to Sasuke with a heavy sigh. "Sas, you can't live your life for him."

"That's exactly what my entire life has always been, Neji. Itachi this, Itachi that. As children, I lived for his attention, his approval. Then I lived to kill him. Once he died, I lived in spite of him. After I learned the truth, I started living to survive him, to keep his will alive." Sasuke smiled bitterly. "Pathetic, isn't it?"

"Not at all," Neji reassured the raven-haired shinobi with a gentle touch to his forearm. "But this isn't what Itachi would want. He'd never want you anywhere near the Akatsuki."

"Itachi'd want me to protect the village. That's exactly what I'm doing." Sasuke defended.

"Let's take our chances and fight them instead. You defeated Itachi; I slaughtered Hidan. We have a village full of capable ninjas." Neji suggested although he didn't sound entirely committed to the idea.

Sasuke's laughter was dry. "The battle was practically a draw the entire time; I nearly died myself. After all my training he was still kicking my ass." He tipped his head back to reminisce about his final duel with Itachi. "I didn't even kill him, really. He wasn't at full power, either. Itachi died because he was terminally ill. Despite his sickness and the fact that he was dying, Itachi was more than I could handle. What if he wasn't the strongest one?"

Neji hated being wrong, and he especially hated when it meant someone he cared for was about to make a foolish decision because of it. Sasuke had a point; they didn't have any idea where Itachi's strength stood in comparison to the other members of Akatsuki. Like ANBU, the organization possessed no real ranking system.

"Shikamaru is brilliant. He can help think of a way out of this." Neji tried.

"I'm sure he will, but until then I have to go." Sasuke insisted as he pressed his fingertips to Neji's forehead. "Until next time, Neji."

No, no, _no!_ The fear that Sasuke would disappear had become a reality and no matter what logic Neji used or how many scenarios he played around with they all ended the same way if Uchiha joined Akatsuki. If the rogue ninjas didn't kill him then the next time they saw each other would be on the battlefield where Neji would be instructed not to hold back. Sasuke flashed a lopsided smile and turned away. Panic struck Neji hard; he hadn't felt so vulnerable or incapable since his father passed. He surged forward to embrace Sasuke, no way he would settle for a forehead tap if this were going to be the end, but Uchiha's body quivered then burst into a flock of crows. Stunned, Neji watched in full-eyed horror as the birds soared around the room seeking escape. Sasuke hadn't followed Hyūga in from the hallway; he'd sent a clone instead not willing to take the risk. Sasuke knew Neji might be able to sway him.

"Damn it!" Neji cursed.

Apparently, Shikamaru honestly did have some sort of trauma related to crows because after a few minutes of incessant cawing he was fully alert and sitting up in bed grasping his forehead with a scowl. He shooed the few birds buzzing around his head away.

"What happened to Kisame?" Shikamaru slurred. When his vision unblurred, he added, "Gods, Neji are you alright?"

"He's gone," Neji mumbled before he collapsed beside Shikamaru.

"Who is? Neji you're bleeding, and there's glass in your back." Shikamaru spoke urgently; he began picking out the bigger pieces.

"Sasuke," Neji whispered. "The Akatsuki were here for him; he has joined them."

Shikamaru's movements faltered for only a second, but the news of Sasuke leaving didn't deter him from ensuring Neji's well-being. And wasn't that just like the damn Uchiha to go charging off on his own without thinking about anyone else.

"Tch," Shikamaru grumbled. "I was just starting to like him."

"Maybe there's no hope for Sasuke." Neji seemed to be talking to himself more than Shikamaru. "Maybe he's doomed to the attraction of danger."

"I'm sure he had a good reason for going." Shikamaru offered although he couldn't think of any.

"He wishes he was dead so that he could be with his brother." Neji swallowed thickly trying to even out his trembling voice. "But he won't kill himself because he feels responsible to live for Itachi."

Neji met the younger ninja's eyes for the first time, and Shikamaru's heart shattered to pieces. Not knowing what else to do, Shikamaru took hold of Neji's hand and squeezed hard; he would rather hug Hyūga until it hurt, but the bits of glass kept him from doing so. If the Akatsuki wanted Sasuke they probably also desired war. This was exactly the scenario Shikamaru had been preparing for. Well, not down to the last detail, but he had anticipated the Akatsuki playing a role in whatever Tsunade had the council constructing.

"I have to tell Naruto." Neji realized suddenly. "He's going to be furious."

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki had been livid and pissed beyond compare. As expected, he took his frustrations out on Neji demanding to know why he'd allowed Sasuke to leave the village. He had even been so bold as to suggest that Neji didn't care about Sasuke at all, otherwise he'd have never let the man go free even if it required physical restraint. Neji silently allowed himself to be berated and manhandled at times when Naruto snatched him up by his Hyūga robes to yell in his face. Shikamaru suspected that Neji's ego was wounded by not being able to stop Sasuke or maybe his boyfriend believed he deserved to be chastised. In the end, Shikamaru intervened by decking Naruto since the only way to shut up the hyper ninja was an assault. He had no right to talk down to Neji. Naruto had been there before once himself, unable to keep Sasuke in the village. Once Uchiha's mind was made up it was nearly impossible to sway him.

And so Konoha immediately began preparations to engage in war with the Akatsuki. Tsunade hoped to gain the upper hand by launching a preemptive strike; if they readied all available forces immediately, they could utilize the element of surprise and decimate the Akatsuki before the organization had a chance to strike. Neji doubted such a thing was possible. In the years of dealing with the Akatsuki at various capacities, they always seemed prepared no matter what Konoha planned. Shikamaru and a few other ANBU operatives had been sent off to neighboring villages to secure temporary peace treaties during wartime and reinforce connections with their allies. No doubt they'd be returning soon.

Neji hadn't been one of those ninjas, although he figured that was intentional due to his close personal relationship to Sasuke. Tsunade might assume he would use the assignment as a diversion to branch out on his own and hunt his friend down. Neji was not a fool though and he knew he could not possibly risk being ambushed by the Akatsuki. Instead of arguing that he should be traveling with the team, which he _should_ since negotiations were his specialty, Neji chose to visit Itachi Uchiha's grave site. In the Uchiha complex just behind the home Sasuke grew up in and still lived was a plot elegantly marked for Itachi. Neji had never asked if Itachi's body was indeed buried there or not, he didn't want to know.

"This is your fault," Neji whispered.

His words bore no malice or anger, in fact, he was relatively monotone even though he had dozens of emotions swirling inside him. It _was_ Itachi's fault. The man had loved Sasuke too much he'd left too deep an impact, and now the raven-haired shinobi might meet with a similar fate because of it. Neji sighed as he bowed low, his brown locks spilling to the ground as he set his hands on his knees and prayed. If anyone could offer Sasuke protection or guidance, it would be Itachi Uchiha. Shikamaru's presence made itself known long before Nara dared to approach Neji, no doubt he was observing from the shadows.

They didn't have time to waste, both of them knew that so if Neji had lost sight of their purpose, it was Shikamaru's job to reel him back in and set him on the appropriate path. Sadly, Shikamaru's soft spot for the Hyūga kept him in place and allowed Neji to pray for as long as he wanted. Perhaps Shikamaru couldn't bring himself to budge because he knew what happened next, he understood this might be the last time he saw Neji alive and the thought paralyzed him. He busied himself studying Neji's backside and reflected on their time together, how far they had come and how worthwhile life became with Hyūga by his side.

They could not promise to return from this; they couldn't swear they'd find one another when the dust had settled. Shikamaru wanted to run away and leave everything behind, to embark on a new life with Neji as rogue ninjas fleeing the dangers of war and politics. Gods, if only he could find the strength in him to disobey the fibers of his training instructing him that they had a duty, an obligation to the village. His eyes stung and brimmed with unshed tears which he banished away. It was selfish, piteous and downright shameful, but Shikamaru knew he would not survive without Neji Hyūga. He could perish on his own without complaint; he'd never survive living even a minute in a world where Neji no longer was. They would make it, he promised himself. They had to.

"Neji," Shikamaru called gently.

He waited patiently as Neji finished his prayer. The man stood and spared Itachi's grave a final glance before trudging over to Shikamaru. He moved with a heavy heart, like the weight of the world was truly on his shoulders pushing him down harder with every step he took. When their eyes locked this time Shikamaru got sucked in like he always did, but it occurred to him he was not the only one suspended in their magnetism. Neji clenched Shikamaru's neck as Nara tangled a hand through his long mane and joined their foreheads.

Unspoken sentiments passed between them, words they dared not or simply could not say to one another. The mask Neji often hid behind during times of distress was in shambles, Shikamaru saw every conflicting emotion spiraling inside Hyūga's eyes, and it made him want to scream. What he wouldn't give to kiss all the pain away. Neji shifted, brought the tip of their noses together and caressed the bridge silently mitigating Shikamaru's guilt. Shikamaru regretted the statement long before it left his mouth, it burned his tongue and dried his throat.

"We have to go." He mumbled. "It's time."


	76. Chapter 76

Bodies, bodies everywhere. Some friend, some foe. Perhaps Sasuke Uchiha was not the only one doomed to repeat history. Of those beside Konoha on the battlefield stood the sand siblings and an abundance of ninjas sent by their allies. Most were faces Shikamaru had never seen before, and he knew without a doubt many of them he'd never see again. Ninjas were scarce from some villages, including Konoha, which meant plenty of young shinobi filled the front lines. After the last war, most villages began replenishing their numbers, but it had only been three years and none of them were back at full capacity. Too many children were asked to fight for the sake of their villages. He looked down the line to Neji Hyūga hoping to read the older man's frame of mind with no such luck even in the absence of an ANBU mask. Everyone on the field dressed in standard issue jōnin or rank appropriate equivalent attire.

As they approached the Akatsuki's hideout, Shikamaru was not surprised to see several members of the organization waiting. Among those present, he recognized Tobi, Kisame, Konan, Deidara, Kakuzu, and Zetsu. The other half a dozen or so he'd either never seen before or didn't remember their names. More notably and equally unsettling was the absence of Sasuke. Gods, he hoped the Sharingan wielder was alive wherever he might be. Confidence surged in Shikamaru. They had grossly overestimated the Akatsuki's recruitment efforts if these twenty-some members were all they had to show. Still, they were S-rank criminals, and Nara understood this war would not be handed to them by any means. He'd spent hours devising teams for their two-man cells they'd operate in, pouring over the skill set he knew his comrades possessed while taking into account that which they already knew about the Akatsuki.

Naruto and Gaara. The blonde would be excellent for close range hand-to-hand combat, but his hot-headed tendencies made him risky. Gaara not only had a naturally calm personality, but he could also defend if need be and his offensive prowess was nothing to take too lightly. Sakura and Tenten. Another combination of long and short-range fighters; Shikamaru paired the duo thinking their relentless fighting styles would complement one another. Lee and Jiraiya. Obviously, the taijutsu shinobi would require a balance of ninjutsu— Shikamaru could imagine no one better suited than the pervy sage. Kiba and Gai. Truthfully, less consideration about their individual skills went into the pairing, but Shikamaru suspected Gai might be able to handle Kiba's brash and impulsive personality easily.

Chōji and himself. Shikamaru was well aware of his weaknesses when it came to battle, and he knew what worked best for his particular techniques. It made the most sense to work with Chōji with whom he already had experience and knew they'd be able to combine their abilities flawlessly. Hinata and Temari. Similar to Naruto, Temari could be temperamental. More importantly, Hinata lacked the conviction and merciless battle tactics required to win a war. He had a feeling they'd center one another and be extremely useful. Neji and Kakashi. Ironically, his boyfriend became the most difficult to place in a two-man cell. His initial reason for putting the copy ninja with Neji was that Kakashi's Sharingan eye made him similar enough to Sasuke to become a replacement. Sasuke and Neji were ANBU partners, after all, their techniques harmonized perfectly.

In the end, Shikamaru kept them together because of the same concept, but a different rationale. Kakashi would know not to take Neji's relationship with Sasuke for granted; he would have enough insight to intervene if Hyūga became reckless. Additionally, Neji could do the same for Kakashi. The brunette had an excellent sixth-sense, so if he noticed Kakashi overexerting himself, he could pull the man back from the edge. Sai and Kankurō. The most practical weapons Sai had in his arsenal were accessible only through his drawings and that required time. Kankurō's puppets not only made him a wonderful distraction, but he served multiple purposes as offense and defense simultaneously. Also, Kankurō tended to be overzealous, and Sai's lack of emotions would be an anchor.

Shino and Ino. For battle purposes, Shikamaru intended to make use of the pair more for their exemplary expertise in areas other than combat. Shino's insects made him invaluable for gathering intelligence, while Ino's medical knowledge would be required to keep everyone in passable conditions. Tsunade and Kurenai. Because she was a Sannin and the Hokage, Tsunade would already have a target on her back and most if not all of the Akatsuki would know to avoid getting within an arm's length of her. Kurenai's mastered abilities in the art of illusion and deception made her optimal for concealing Tsunade's approaches and luring opponents close. Of course, Shikamaru had built squads for every single person on the battlefield, and these were but a few examples.

They left Konoha at the break of dawn and arrived under the protection of nightfall. Were it not for the full moon lending light to them, Shikamaru may have been essentially useless during the war. He was actually looking forward to slinking along the shadows of companion and enemy alike, hidden by darkness. Yes, Shikamaru felt secure in his decisions and anticipated the scales to be tipped in their favor. That was until he noticed another line of Akatsuki filling in behind the first and then another and soon there were black and red cloaks as far as his eyes could see. He could feel tension raising the chakra output of those closest to him. _Fuck._

"Shino," Shikamaru called. "How many are there?"

Shino shook his head; he lifted a finger as a single insect fluttered over from the opposite end of the terrace and landed gracefully. "You don't want to know."

Shikamaru swallowed the lump in his throat. "Kiba, anything underground?"

"I haven't detected any chakra," Kiba confirmed. "Akamaru hasn't either."

Well, at least there was _some_ good news. Shikamaru's palms grew sweaty the longer he stared out at the mass of ninjas waiting to tear them all limb from limb. S-rank criminals, too, not just ordinary shinobi. A voice in the back of his head reminded him they'd already expected Akatsuki to have increased their numbers; they had all prepared for this. That did little to negate his thoughts from returning to Neji. He wished he had kissed the Hyūga a few more times and held on a little longer. Too late.

"Alright," Shikamaru announced as he took a couple of steps forward then turned to face his comrades. "Everyone stays with their teammate. Our priority is defeating the Akatsuki with as few casualties as possible." He took a moment to move his eyes along the crowd, pausing on those he considered friends or family, deliberately avoiding the temptation to stare only at Neji. "You are all heroes just for standing here. So, make your villages proud today."

"Great speech kid," Tsunade praised, she moved closer and clapped him on the arm before flashing caramel eyes over her shoulder. "Let's go!"

War cries on both sides of the field erupted instantaneously, and hundreds of bodies broke formation to charge toward opposing forces. Shikamaru looked to Chōji who had already popped open his rectangle container and consumed two of his three pills. The pony-tailed ninja gasped softly; he eyed the red pill remaining before shooting his friend a questioning stare. Sure, they were off to do battle, but Shikamaru knew the effects of Chōji's chakra pills and what they would do to his body; namely, the red one which could result in death. Chōji met his stare, pushed the last pill between his teeth and chomped down with a determination Shikamaru had never seen before.

"Right," Shikamaru breathed. "Let's go, old friend."

Shikamaru made hand signs at lightning speed then backed away from the two stone ninjas closest to himself and Chōji. The young ANBU operator became one with the shadows and disappeared completely from view. Chōji tilted his head this way and that attempting to locate his friend in the darkness, but it was futile. He couldn't help but sometimes wonder if his brilliant friend was some sort of mutant able to manipulate the form of shadows. Chōji knew it might sound ridiculous to anyone else especially since Shikamaru _was_ a shadow master, however, to watch him would explain the theory. Shikamaru seamlessly molded with darkness and crept through it like it was his very own skin, an extension of his existence.

Finally, Chōji recognized Shikamaru's silhouette wrapped securely around the now dead Akatsuki member from behind, kunai knife Nara's weapon of choice and a critical artery in the throat the cause of death. Chōji frowned and squinted, arriving at night had _not_ been to his advantage particularly when the chakra pills took a toll on various parts of his body and normal functions. He wondered if his eyes were playing tricks on him. No, they definitely weren't. Creeping through the shadows was Deidara, not nearly as skilled as Shikamaru in the art of hiding, but good enough to be in a position ready to kill.

"Shikamaru, look out!" Chōji warned.

* * *

Sai squatted, unrolled his scroll then snagged his ink brush and began scrawling incessantly leaving Kankurō to enter the fray. The puppet master tisked under his breath but verbalized no complaints; he'd been itching to test out his skills on a worthy opponent. Three unknown Akatsuki members advanced in their direction, though Kankurō didn't care to know who they were he recognized their headbands marking them all as defective mist ninjas.

He had hardly gotten a moment to release the four puppets from his back when one of the Akatsuki ninjas lunged for him forcing Kankurō to back up, bumping into a boulder. Growling, Kankurō flung his wrist forward and sent a puppet to strike the oncoming wheel of chakra aimed at his head. Kankurō rolled out of the way and winced when he bumped into another clump of stone. He spared the area a quick glance and cursed under his breath; he needed to get into the open field instead of surrounded by mountains if he stood a chance.

"Hurry up, will ya?" Kankurō demanded of Sai.

Kankurō was quick to instruct another puppet to Sai's aid in anticipation of a second Akatsuki member. The mist ninja hopped back without missing a beat, distracting Kankurō from a third shinobi who managed to slip past his defense and strike with electricity. Kankurō grimaced but didn't move. It wasn't to say he hadn't felt the crack of lightning rippling in his veins and interrupting his flow of chakra. However, his training had prepared him to take physical assaults without obvious response. Being backed into a corner and forced to fight up close and personal was a great disadvantage for Kankurō though and he needed to make protecting Sai a priority.

Before he could even consider transferring his body with one of his puppets a flash of kunais soared past him and took down two of the ninjas followed by Tenten's lanky form catapulting beside the fallen Akatsuki, bō in hand. Sakura appeared beside Kankurō just in time to sucker punch a third mist ninja who planned to take advantage of the puppeteer's stunned frame of mind. Green eyes flickered to Kankurō silently warning him to snap out of it. The ninja beneath her jerked his knee upwards to catch Sakura in the stomach. She growled, her eyes flashed as she rocked back on her heels to gain enough force to bash her fist into the man's face.

The Akatsuki member soared backward, his stance momentarily dislodged but definitely not broken. Sakura didn't wait to be assaulted; she lunged as did her opponent. They went crashing into the mountain; the Akatsuki member gasped when his lungs were starved of air beneath the ungodly strength of the woman pinning him. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments, equal determination reflecting in them.

Tenten made several elaborate flips to put distance between herself and the oncoming Akatsuki ninjas. She crouched effortlessly beside Sai and glanced at his scroll. He wasn't ready yet. Sakura would be fine on her own, and now that Kankurō had gotten himself into a safe zone further away his expertise would truly shine.

"How much time do you need?" Tenten asked.

"Ten minutes," Sai responded absently, absorbed in his work.

Sakura dropped beside Tenten and hoisted the weapons enthusiast in the air; she spun four times and hurled several dozen shuriken. The pink-haired shinobi cracked her knuckles.

"You've got five." She growled.

* * *

"Rasengan!" Naruto roared.

Gaara nearly felt sorry for the rain ninja whose face absorbed the brunt of Naruto's spinning blue chakra ball. Naruto made several speedy hand signs then was engulfed in a puff of smoke which dissipated among his shadow clones; all of them just as spunky, rowdy and pumped. With an effortless raise of his hand, Gaara drew a barrier of sand around himself halting an onslaught of poison needles no doubt launched by the Akatsuki ninja he'd been toying around with unintentionally since the start of their battle.

Kakuzu came at Naruto's clones with full force, his fists raining down upon the blonde ninja copies until they exploded into thin air and the only one left was the blue-eyed shinobi himself. Naruto was fast, quick enough to exchange a few blows of his own, but not quick enough to evade the onslaught of the beating Kakuzu intended for him. Gaara, now fully engaged in an effort of kill-or-be-killed with an S-rank criminal of his own, took a moment to recognize the gravity of the situation. Logically, all members of the Akatsuki were as dangerous as the next and would be more complicated for some than others based solely upon skill level. Kakuzu he considered especially lethal.

The man's age had yet to be determined, but he was more mature than many of his comrades, and his intellect surpassed Shikamaru at the very least in the area of sheer speed and probably knowledge as well. His physical proficiency was also unclear due to lack of information on the rogue ninja. However, his taijutsu abilities more than likely rivaled with both Lee and Gai. Naruto hurled forward, his eyes glowering with an intention to kill nearly as prominent as Kakuzu's own. Kakuzu was faster, much faster in fact and easily secured the leaf shinobi in a headlock strong enough to break every bone in his body.

"They told me you're supposed to be one of the best." Kakuzu taunted, disappointment evident in his voice. "They lied."

"Don't underestimate me!" Naruto howled.

Naruto cracked a chakra charged fist at Kakuzu's face, the other on the man's shoulder. Kakuzu cackled like he'd only given Naruto the _illusion_ of standing a chance against him in the first place. Smirking, Kakuzu delivered a retaliating punch; Naruto countered thrusting his forearm out to catch the blow. Kakuzu merely dropped back then roundhouse kicked his right leg into the blonde not giving Naruto an opportunity to react. A wall of sand shot up between the duo which Kakuzu easily evaded, narrow eyes focusing momentarily on the redhead who walked calmly over to Naruto's side.

"Thanks," Naruto muttered, he wiped his chin with the back of his arm.

"Tag team?" Gaara suggested.

Naruto nodded and slid into an offensive stance, an orange hue bursting from his body as he grumbled, "That's exactly what I was thinking."

"What are you two girls whispering about back there?" Kakuzu hissed.

"You," Gaara informed. "You're in the way."

* * *

Temari was covered in blood— more like bathed in it, but she didn't care. This was not the first nor would it be the last time someone else's blood had decorated her skin and attire. She'd become immune to such emotions as disgust or repulsion; they would only hinder her ability to do what was necessary. Temari hefted her fan forward and blew a gentle gust at Hinata to gain her attention. The Hyūga seemed paler than usual perhaps because she was untainted by enemy blood or maybe the moonlight beating down on them made her glow. Regardless, her empty eyes were set on the field, watching idly as bodies tangled together.

"Get a move on, Hyūga," Temari instructed. "Right now, I'm doing a better job at defending than you are."

"Of course… Sorry... sorry." Hinata apologized and nodded.

The sand ninja didn't wait for further confirmation; she had her sights set on Zetsu whom she raced after with Hinata hot on her trail. Or so she thought. Hinata struggled to keep up with the spunky shinobi, though her all-seeing-eyes gave her many advantages endurance wasn't one of them. Hinata paused now and then to spin, rotating to deflect the various weapons and jutsus directed for them. Immediately after, Hinata would leap to her feet with boast-worthy precision then resume her chase for Temari.

She cursed quietly under her breath, squinting to make out the disappearing figure of her partner. Temari had yet to slow down even once since they'd first set out, but it wasn't like Hinata expected otherwise. If there was one thing she had learned about the sand sibling, it was that Temari was every bit of impatient as she was deadly.

"You're too slow!" Temari shouted over her shoulder.

Even though Temari was far ahead, her words still gave the desired effect of cutting Hinata's nerves. As if Hinata needed a verbal reminder about her lack of speed. A flash in the corner of her field of vision stole Hinata's attention; she gasped realizing they weren't the only ones in pursuit.

"Temari, watch out!" Hinata called.

Temari grunted and dug her heels into the ground, tearing up the earth as she skidded to a stop then roared while hefting her enormous fan over her shoulder. She swung it with minimal effort, diverting both the shuriken and Akatsuki member in one fell swoop. Hinata halted a few feet away, and by the rise of chakra coming from her partner, Temari knew that more than one Akatsuki member had come after them. Fair enough. Temari braced herself as a rogue ninja hurled at her from above, she wound her fan backward and smacked straight down on the attacker.

The man's body fell hard, and for good measure Temari wedged the blunt end of her fan into the man's neck, a wry smile claimed her lips. Another man's cry from behind told the blonde that Hinata could handle her own despite Temari's earlier jabs about needing to defend the Hyūga. Good, she could focus on her own opponent. Beneath her, the Akatsuki ninja seemed to have channeled a surge of strength; he bucked forward and lashed out at Temari.

Hinata's Byakugan fixed onto the green-haired man getting up. She calculated how the next few moments might pan out and the moves she would need to make in self-defense, but more importantly the strikes she'd need to take to shut down the Akatsuki's chakra network. Her Hyūga bloodline limit was one many desired the privilege of wielding. She did not require the speed of light or the might of twenty ninjas, although in some cases that would have made things easier. With her ability to read someone's entire chakra network like an open book she would always have the upper hand, even when it required patience to counter when the time was right. One would be foolish to assume that Hinata had acquired no physical strength over the years, fatal in fact. It was the very mistake the woman charging at her made and as such would be dead in a matter of minutes. Hinata left her timidity and compassion behind— she knew what she needed to do in order to be useful.

* * *

Neji's pale eyes were vacant of emotion as always, though the veins protruding from his temples gave the impression he was furious. It couldn't be further from the truth. Impassive was the best word to describe the Hyūga prodigy even now while he weaved in and out of the maze of a forest hunting down a defected stone ninja. Kakashi no doubt was close behind, not letting Neji out of his sights for longer than a few seconds if he could help it. The cloaked form darted through the winding trees, he chanced a nervous glance to the shadows, but with so little light it would be impossible to tell whether or not he'd lost the Hyūga.

The strength of Neji's body was overshadowed solely by his unprecedented speed, rending Kakashi temporarily speechless when the long-haired ninja easily caught up to and subdued the Akatsuki member single-handedly. Naturally, the ninja resisted and dove for Neji who sidestepped then balled a fist and rammed the man face first into a tree. Neji growled, he hoisted the ninja up and pinned a kunai knife to his throat. White eyes met the crazed neon-yellow pair glowing in the night and narrowed upon notice of a smirk on the Akatsuki's face.

"What were they thinking, sending a pretty thing like you assassinate me?" He chortled.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to flirt with danger?" Neji mused as he drew the blade along the stone ninja's throat.

"Stop that you brat," He hissed. "You have no idea who you're dealing with!"

Kakashi winced and turned away from the scene in just enough time to avoid having to watch Neji rip the knife through the man's throat. Sure, he'd been provoking Neji to say the least, but that didn't make Kakashi any more comfortable with what happened. Neji immediately clapped his free hand over the ninja's mouth, stifling any screams of agony the shinobi might want to express before life fled his lungs and left him for dead. After releasing the corpse, Neji's lilac orbs flickered to Kakashi. The copy ninja shuddered watching murderous intentions waft through Neji's gaze. And even though he could clearly see Neji was working out his next fatal move and behaving uncharacteristically violent, Kakashi appreciated the beauty of Hyūga's eyes. Perhaps that was the way Neji killed the majority of his victims; charming them with his exotic features before stealing their lives in an instant with one devastating tap to a chakra point. Although he and Neji were doing very well for themselves, they'd hardly put a dent in the wall of Akatsuki ninjas, and Kakashi noticed that plenty of the pairs were now singles either because they'd been separated or only one half survived. Not a great sign.

"We've got company," Neji informed.

"How many?" Kakashi asked as he followed Neji's stare into the distance though he couldn't see what the Byakugan did.

"Twelve." Neji all but sighed.

"Fantastic," Kakashi grumbled with a hand braced against the back of his neck.

"Leave the area while you can," Neji instructed as he withdrew a small sphere from his pocket.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi hissed, suspicious of Neji attempting to break their squad.

"Go through the path on your left," Neji advised then shrugged and added, "Unless you're feeling lucky and want to cut straight through them."

Kakashi opened his mouth to question the young ninja further but paused the moment he realized Hyūga was handling a sizeable flash grenade, one laced with more than just a touch of explosive powder. This type was not an instant flash of light, it took a few seconds to explode and when it did the earth all but shook due to the magnitude. Surely Neji had lost his mind if he were even considering launching the grenade in the middle of a forest. There was no use in asking Neji if he were serious or not, Hyūga wouldn't waste breath on anything he didn't mean. Against his better judgment, Kakashi bolted to the left, leaping across branches until he reached the edge of the path— the mountaintop. Kakashi threw himself off, and his limbs flailed a bit in the momentary free fall until he rolled to the ground.

He didn't have time to dwell on the scream from his knees upon impact or the blood thudding in his ears as he bound across the slick field. Rain, just what they needed in a time like this. A loud plop and grunt behind him signaled Neji's arrival, confirming that the younger had already lobbed the flash bomb and didn't feel like sticking around to see the result. Good choice. Kakashi could already feel the bomb rippling along his skin well before it went off and he wondered if they would even clear the first ring of explosions.

"Get down!" Neji shouted

Kakashi gasped as his breath was forced out, Neji's body slammed into him and knocked them both to the ground. Kakashi had hardly felt the impact of the cold, wet earth at against his side when the explosion erupted; fire crackled and roared through the rainy night. Bits of debris flew past the duo, chunks of rock and trees collided on Neji now and again who was still braced atop Kakashi effectively shielding him. Listening to Neji's body crunch made Kakashi's stomach twist and churn with guilt and sympathy, particularly when Hyūga's anguished yelp rivaled with the explosion itself. When it had finally cleared, and only a smoky haze was left behind, Kakashi dared to attempt movement, relieved to feel Neji willingly begin to crawl off him. Bloody coughs spilled from Neji, and his body quivered enough to convince the silver-haired shinobi that he might collapse. But it hadn't happened yet, and it never would. Though he was still catching his breath, Neji picked himself up fighting the urge to grimace despite the pressure raging between his shoulder blades.

"Are you alright?" Neji managed.

"Neji, don't ever do anything like that again." Kakashi scolded after taking the hand Neji offered him to get back up.

"Which part?" Neji inquired, tipping his head.

It was the first time since they'd arrived on the battlefield where Neji did not seem possessed to Kakashi and the only instance where the moonlight softened Hyūga's appearance instead of twisting it into a haunting shadow.

" _Any_ of it. Especially the part where you decided to use your body as a human shield." Kakashi spoke sternly. "But thank you." His tone was lighter, kinder and he set a hand on Neji's shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope it's obvious that the splits are just showing various perspectives on how things are going. Since it's a war it would be unrealistic to only focus on Shikamaru and Neji.


	77. Chapter 77

"Shikamaru, fall back!" Tsunade commanded. "Kurenai will fill in for you. Reevaluate our losses and make a directive."

Easier said than done. It's not like Shikamaru could bow out gracefully and excuse himself from battle without being pursued by an Akatsuki member. Naruto did his best to cover the ponytailed ninja, dozens of shadow clones surrounded Shikamaru providing him a pathway to a hill— arguably the safest vantage point since the majority of ninjas were on the flatland. Under ordinary circumstances, it would tear Shikamaru apart to see more than half of his comrades laid slain on the battlefield, but he could not afford to be affected by such emotions nor could he spare a moment to count how many faces he recognized. Dozens more would be dead before the end of the battle no matter which way things went if he didn't re-strategize efficiently. If Shikamaru bothered to waste precious time on that which he could not change all their blood would be on his hands.

His two-man cells fell apart an hour earlier, it was now a battle of every man for themselves, and unfortunately, they were grossly outnumbered and probably outmatched even if Shikamaru didn't want to consider that possibility. He felt warmth nearing, heard the crackle of a fire and immediately dropped to his knees milliseconds before a fireball whizzed past his face and incinerated a rogue ninja who strived and failed to sneak up on Shikamaru. He watched wide-eyed as the Akatsuki affiliate went up in flames. Shikamaru could think of only one man capable of producing such a massive fireball jutsu. He whirled around to confirm his suspicions; he spotted Sasuke crouched atop a tree branch so far away that if he hadn't actively been searching for the raven-haired shinobi, he'd have probably missed him.

Where Sasuke came from or where he'd been before his arrival now seemed irrelevant to Shikamaru who breathed a sigh of relief for a multitude of reasons. It surprised him as much as Sasuke, he figured. They nodded to one another then Sasuke stood and tore off his Akatsuki robe revealing standard jōnin attire beneath. In a flash, Sasuke disappeared with red eyes blazing. Shikamaru thought he saw Uchiha going against Tobi, but from such a great distance he couldn't be sure. Another solider he could add to his calculations, and the Sharingan master would surely bring Neji peace of mind, too. Come to think of it, Shikamaru hadn't seen nor heard Neji in quite some time. Before he could even think about pressing the intercom on his throat a buzz of insects snatched his attention— he hated bugs!

"What the hell?" Shikamaru breathed as they began to swarm him.

He ducked down and covered his head, the beetles bound together rapidly forming a barrier around the shadow user at Shino's command. Several bodies thudded against the insect casing but did not manage to break through. Shikamaru grunted and set to work with his hand signals so he'd be ready when the barricade dissipated.

* * *

"Took you long enough!" Naruto roared in place of thanking Sasuke for saving his ass just then. "What the hell were you thinking, you idiot?"

"Now isn't exactly the time, Naruto." Sasuke struggled to grit while he freed his chokutō from the now deceased Akatsuki's body.

Naruto rolled his eyes though he didn't have time to argue the matter further; Konan was barreling down upon them, more specifically Sasuke and Naruto had two sound ninjas of his own to fend off. The blonde snapped into action, summoned yet another clone and lunged at the ninjas holding double Rasengan. Within a matter of seconds, he was joined by Ino and Sakura, both narrowly rescuing Naruto from a retaliating blow he'd overlooked. Naruto skimmed the field for Sasuke then ran towards his comrade as fast as his legs would carry him, another blue ball of chakra charged in his right hand ready for impact.

Ino dropped to recover their fallen weapons, and Sakura made a quick tally of the number of ninjas who required medical attention. She heaved a labored sigh, yanked a small black pouch from around her waist and dumped the contents on the muddy surface, fishing around until she found what she was looking for.

"Ino, sit down," Sakura instructed.

The blonde woman frowned, casting an uninterested gaze on her dislodged arm. "This is nothing. There are too many others who need our help, Sakura."

"That's precisely why you need to be in mint condition." Sakura insisted.

Ino rolled her eyes but obeyed all the same. Her medical skills were limited and nowhere near as advanced as what Sakura was capable of, she understood it was best to remove any hindrances possible. They had their work cut out for them; most of their comrades who had fallen were beyond recovery or medical assistance. She watched Naruto and Sasuke fighting back to back, their chemistry complimented their battle styles and gave them the advantage of coordination against a fumbling pair of Akatsuki.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto panted over his shoulder. "I've got an idea, but I'll need a minute to get ready."

"Tch. You idiot, of course, you want me to do the grunt work for you." Sasuke grumbled though he was grinning.

"Who do you think held the village down while you were gone?" Naruto hissed.

"It hasn't even been a week, Naruto." Sasuke chuckled. "But I'm glad to hear you missed me."

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped.

"If you really want to know why I joined the Akatsuki I'll tell you." Sasuke offered.

He waited for Naruto's uninterested glare to slack, and those blue eyes settled on Sasuke curiously hoping for an explanation. Sasuke held up his right hand flashing a crimson ring adoring his ring finger.

"I wanted Itachi's ring," Sasuke spoke like it was the most rational answer in the world.

Naruto hesitated for once and shook his head, his grin was lopsided. "You're such an idiot, Sasuke. Just cover me."

Sasuke returned the smirk. "I've got your back."

* * *

Shikamaru made the fatal mistake of turning his head when he heard Tenten screaming, efficiently distracting him long enough for Kisame to swoop in and lob his Samehada into the shadow wielder's shoulder. Shikamaru shouted a deadly scream held in place by the large weapon that had gouged straight through him. When had Kisame even approached in the first place? Was the shark-man so fast his movements may as well have been undetectable as well as his chakra? Kisame cackled and ripped back his trusty blade to hoist it over his shoulders; amusement flickered in his eyes as Shikamaru stumbled forward.

"So, we meet again, leaf shinobi." Kisame sniggered.

With nearly no effort at all, Kisame scooped Shikamaru into a vice grip by his throat so he could get a better view of the damage his beloved blade had made. The shadow wielder hissed, pointed fingernails threatened to press through and crush his fragile bones at any moment. He'd been bested by the aquatic Akatsuki member once before not to mention Kisame also assaulted Neji the last time they'd met. And it was this very thought which pushed Shikamaru to prove what he was capable of; he elbowed, and high kicked free of Kisame's hold. However, he gained no traction and the Samehada once again sliced into his body cutting through his thigh like he was made of paper instead of flesh and bones. A shriek of pain escaped Shikamaru's chapped lips, Kisame's strikes did not let up long enough for him to catch his breath let alone move away from the line of fire.

Samehada busted Shikamaru to pieces, destroying most of if not all the weapons Shikamaru had stored at his backside. Every single bone in his body cracked beneath the pressure which winded the shadow user so fast he thought for a moment he had actually died. He couldn't be that lucky. Shikamaru's breaths came as ragged gasps for air, lungs desperately struggling to take in a decent amount of air in between coughing up wads of blood which he feared he would end up swallowing too much of if he didn't get himself into a better position. Shikamaru rolled to his side, spit out another spray of blood between gags. Shadows whisked to his rescue; whether he'd made the hand seals reflexively or had finally fused with his clan's signature technique and possessed the ability to call upon his shadows at will, Shikamaru didn't know for sure. Nor did he care.

In the protection of his shadow dome, Shikamaru felt consumed by the temptation to lay there bathed in his own blood until death claimed him. War was _troublesome_ , and he was beyond exhausted. What he wouldn't give to curl up and take a nap. Carelessly, Shikamaru passed a hand over the gash on his shoulder and instantly regretted it, fuck that hurt! His uniform was in shambles thanks to the jagged prongs of Samehada; his vest may as well have been a single piece of fabric with only a zipper dangling in the middle, the sleeves of his undershirt were gone, and the green pants were shredded, too.

A growl rumbled from the back of Shikamaru's throat as his chakra began to suffer from the abuse of Kisame beating on his shadow-shield, it wouldn't last much longer. Shikamaru propped himself up on his elbow and paused just long enough to regain the required strength to sit up on his knees. His barrier cracked yet instead of Samehada forcing him down it was Kisame. A crazed expression fluttered across the fish-man's face, and he laughed hardily at Shikamaru's expense. Nara pried at the massive hands cracking his neck until Kisame grew tired of the struggle and simply pinned Shikamaru's arms in the dirt.

"Well, it's been fun, kid." Kisame flashed his teeth. "And it's nothing personal, but you understand how these things work."

Yeah, Shikamaru knew precisely how these things worked. Kisame's pupils grew then receded and darkened seemingly without cause, except Shikamaru noticed where the Akatsuki's sights had fallen— his tattoo. The underside where NH had been inscribed was exposed. Realization spread Kisame's features; he pieced together where he'd first met Shikamaru and the other leaf shinobi who'd been present in the apartment. Neji Hyūga. The cold, wicked smile Kisame flaunted filled Nara with panic; the only sensation he could distinguish apart from fear. His opponent not only knew about his relationship with Neji but judging by the flash of mischief in Kisame's eyes and the speed which the Akatsuki member disappeared Shikamaru had a feeling the man planned to use it to his advantage.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura shouted.

Shikamaru shook his head and tried to push the pink-haired girl away when she knelt beside him carrying on about the severity of his wounds. No, he didn't have _time_ for medical attention, he needed to get up off his ass and get to Neji before the blue-skinned Akatsuki. Although his mind was prepared, Shikamaru's body wasn't so no matter how desperately he struggled he made no headway.

"Stop resisting," Sakura said sternly, she forced a palm to his chest. "What hurts most?"

"My legs." Shikamaru rasped.

Shikamaru wished he had jutsu or chakra dependent on his emotions, what he wouldn't give to let the resent building in his chest fuel him and spark unprecedented power like Naruto or even the Uchiha clan. But that was not the case. Shikamaru looked toward the forest, the section he knew Neji ought to be stationed, and felt his heart constrict at the sight of Kisame's water prison technique. Shit! Shikamaru sat up, he growled and launched forward knocking Sakura aside in spite of her protests. A gigantic purple arm slammed in front of him, blocking his path.

Furious, Shikamaru turned to snarl at Sasuke. "What the fuck?!"

Sasuke's Susanoo hunched closer and forced Shikamaru under the protection of its massive body; protection Shikamaru did not want nor need. Before Shikamaru could shout any more questions a string of explosives detonated on the other side of the Susanoo, the blast rattled the earth and lit up most of the battlefield. Shikamaru flew forward from the force brought to his knees with a bone crushing thud. Shikamaru recognized Deidara's insane cackling and could only assume he was the source of the bombing. When the smog cleared Shikamaru finally located Neji, but Gods he wished he hadn't.

Hyūga's limp form laid in the dirt motionless, his long brown locks sprawled sloppily in the mud, and he was soaked to the bone. Over Neji's body loomed Kakashi, he was fending off Kisame who still remained fused with Samehada and bore an even more impressive resemblance to a shark; the copy ninja's frantic expression did not go unnoticed by Shikamaru.

"Get this fucking thing out of my way, Uchiha." Shikamaru snarled, staggering to his feet once more.

"I can't do that." Sasuke declined.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Shikamaru snapped.

"Saving your life." Sasuke's red eyes locked with the shadow wielder. "We have a war to win, Nara."

Fuck the war, fuck the village, fuck the Akatsuki. Shikamaru squeezed his eyes shut hoping to block out the sight of Neji's mangled body, but it was far too late, his overactive genius mind had already embedded the gruesome image, and he couldn't erase it.

"Uchiha!" Jiraiya heaved as he and Naruto came skidding to a stop beside the Sharingan user.

"Granny wants you on the front lines with us, immediately!" Naruto disclosed.

Jiraiya gave Sasuke a skeptical glance. "Can we actually trust you?"

"Huh?! Of course, you can, pervy sage!" Naruto erupted. "It's _Sasuke_ we're talking about; he's not a criminal!"

"My allegiance is to Konoha." Sasuke assured the Sannin then to Shikamaru said, "We need you, Nara. Our forces are dying, but so are theirs. No one else is capable of navigating an airtight strategy."

Shikamaru sensed the urgency in Sasuke's request and the expectant stares from those around him silently demanding he make what they deemed the _right_ decision. This was what he had signed up for, this was the career he'd worked so tirelessly for as an ANBU operative, and he'd be required to pull them through this war successfully if he wanted to advance further. It required putting the village first even if Konoha could never be first in his heart any longer. And damn it Shikamaru knew what he was _supposed_ to do and what Neji would want him to do, but it was not that _simple_ for him.

"Shikamaru," Sasuke implored. "Please."

"We'd better win this, Uchiha," Shikamaru growled. "Or I'm going to kill you _myself_."


	78. Chapter 78

The end of the war also signaled the end of Akatsuki's era; though Konoha's shinobi forces dwindled to barely above double digits, it had been well worth the price for such a significant win. Everyone considered this an opportunity to restore connections among the hidden villages. With a reign of evil behind them all, one which nearly every village claimed a right to boast about their hand in, things were looking up for Konoha. Funeral services which were always provided in mass had stretched on for an entire week. Tsunade felt it best to spread everyone out in lieu of convenience, brave men, women, and children had died for their country and deserved recognition beyond one lumped together homage. Ideally, each deceased ninja should have received an individual burial, but it wasn't practical since the death toll went well into the hundreds.

Shikamaru counted himself extremely fortunate to be seated beside Neji Hyūga even if the older shinobi was still in a coma five weeks after the war ended. Plenty of the top medical ninja including Tsunade and Sakura consoled Shikamaru about Neji's vegetative state, ensuring the shadow wielder that his boyfriend would come back when he was ready. Tsunade explained that sometimes the mind had to fight on its own and no amount of chakra or treatment could speed things up. Shikamaru knew Neji had plenty to waft through before resurfacing. Additionally, being submerged underwater for an extended period while trapped in Kisame's water prison added the risk of brain damage to Neji's list of potential complications.

Shikamaru had been told before that giving coma patients familiarity could assist in the process; it was the sole reason Nara refused to stay in his own room during the time he was also checked into the hospital as a patient. Every day the nurses would drag Shikamaru to his wing and not even five minutes later he'd be back in Neji's until they made their rounds again. Fortunately, a couple of weeks rest did Shikamaru's body wonders, and he'd been released without restriction.

All ranks of ninja were put on a temporary suspension thanks to the aid of the sand village whom graciously lent the use of their forces while Konoha recovered. Shikamaru only left the hospital when he had to; for a shower or a change of clothes, to pick up more books he could read to Neji, and when Tsunade requested him for Council meetings. Surprisingly, none of Shikamaru's friends or colleagues bothered trying to talk him out of living in the hospital, and he was grateful for it. On occasion, Chōji and Ino would come by explaining that it might help Neji recover if he heard friendly voices. Shikamaru welcomed their company though he didn't require it and appreciated the support their presence brought.

Kakashi Hatake felt responsible for Neji's comatose state despite being self-aware enough to know it hadn't been his fault and were it not for his efforts of recovering Hyūga from the water tomb it may have been too late. The silver-haired black ops visited every other day for no longer than fifteen minutes, and he usually didn't say much; he would come in, make small talk with Shikamaru, sit next to Neji's bed, read from his book then leave a little while later. Strange as it may be to some Shikamaru'd come to learn that it was just Kakashi's way of showing he cared.

A few days after the war was over and they'd returned to Konoha, Shikamaru learned about Hyūga's heroics on the battlefield. Neji not only protected Kakashi on multiple accounts; he'd risked his life and exposed his blind spot to rescue Hinata from almost certain death. It did not shock Shikamaru in the least to learn his boyfriend bore responsibility for mortally wounding a significant portion of the Akatsuki members; even plenty of those later murdered by someone else had suffered chakra network closures at Neji's hands. How many Neji'd killed Shikamaru did not ask for the specifics on, some things were better left unknown.

Sasuke Uchiha disappeared after the fight ended. Naruto informed Shikamaru that Sasuke was tasked with the duty of clean up and discarding the bodies as punishment for leaving Konoha. Tsunade could have and probably should have enforced the death penalty on Uchiha; she inevitably faced a backlash from the rest of the Council since many were not agreeable with Sasuke in the first place. Sasuke had never fought against his village, though, and Tsunade pointed out that his efforts helped them turn the tide when things were looking grim. To Shikamaru's knowledge, Sasuke had only come back to Konoha once and not bothered to check on Neji. He supposed the Sharingan user had his reasons; maybe it would be too difficult to see Neji hospital bound and unresponsive. Shikamaru did not pretend he entirely understood the way Sasuke's mind worked. He found himself missing the slightly older man which he banished by choosing not to dwell on Sasuke.

Naruto Uzumaki's significance in the war did not go unnoticed. In fact, Tsunade arranged to take the blonde ninja under her wing and direction to train as Konoha's future Hokage. Shikamaru had not yet made his rounds through the village to find out how the rest of his comrades fared in terms of both recognition and post-war placement, but among the gossip he'd heard thus far everyone was doing well. Tsunade came to the hospital in person to offer Shikamaru the coveted position of General. Not long ago, Shikamaru would have done anything to acquire the role; it was the start of the future he kept envisioning.

Shikamaru accepted under the condition that Neji regained consciousness and to his astonishment, Tsunade understood and informed him it would be available whenever he made his decision. And so, with Neji Hyūga at his side, Shikamaru would follow in his father's footsteps as Chief Strategist and General; he would serve Konoha the same way Shikaku had, relying on his intellect to steer the country through war and battle. Such a powerful position ought to go to his head, inflate his ego or fill him with corrupt desire as it did so many others, yet Shikamaru only felt overwhelmed and insufficient to take over after his father. Tsunade also confided that the Council was prepared to bestow upon Neji the highest mark of honor Konoha could offer for his valiance.

Thinking about how modest Neji would be made Shikamaru smile, he could already hear his lover begging Tsunade not to make a big deal out of his actions. The Hyūgas had no one from the family within Council or any appointed positions; it would more than likely vex the clan once they received wind of Shikamaru's promotion. No, it didn't belong to Neji, but he was essentially an extension of Shikamaru, and therefore in political terms, it put them in an exceptionally dominant vantage point as a couple. It also set Neji a hell of a lot closer to Council than anyone else in the clan.

Thrice, Hiashi Hyūga attempted to visit his nephew although he hadn't made it past the front desk. The third visit so happened to be when Sasuke was in town, and a nurse later told Shikamaru that Uchiha personally removed the Hyūga clan leader. It did not matter to him what Hiashi wanted or what he hoped to gain by seeking Neji out when he was more vulnerable than ever before— over Shikamaru's dead body would he allow the man anywhere near Neji.

"I thought I might find you here."

Shikamaru jerked straight up from his half-asleep position in the plush chair beside Neji's bed; his umber eyes flashed to the door where Sasuke had just entered. Well, a version of Sasuke, anyway. Uchiha's hair was longer now, and a bit more unkempt than Shikamaru usually saw. The plain black cloak Sasuke adorned did little to disguise the bruises on his bare hands, neck, and face. With a heavy heart, Shikamaru acknowledged that Sasuke looked positively dismal. But, the Uchiha prodigy managed not only to thoroughly mask his chakra from Shikamaru, but he'd also entered the room without so much as creaking the door. Shikamaru got the feeling his friend had become an expert in stealth.

"Where the hell have you been?" Shikamaru questioned grumpily, slouching back to a lazy position.

Sasuke offered a soft chuckle instead of responding and invited himself further into the room. His whole face changed when he looked at Neji, his obsidian orbs grew impossibly darker, and sympathy flickered in them. No doubt Sasuke had kept tabs on Neji through Naruto and didn't require any explanation about Hyūga's condition, so Shikamaru didn't offer one. He spent the quiet moment analyzing Sasuke's body language seeking signs of trauma or obvious injuries. Only when Sasuke knelt to tap two fingers on Neji's forehead did the fringe of his hair shift enough to reveal scars along his left temple. Shikamaru knew then that someone had tried to take Sasuke's Sharingan.

"I'm the last of my kind now." Sasuke felt Shikamaru's watchful gaze and assumed the genius had connected the dots. "The only living Uchiha in the world. That makes my eyes very valuable."

"Tsunade will insist on increased security around the Uchiha compound when she finds out." Shikamaru sighed, already exhausted from the extra paperwork he knew it would cause.

"I'm leaving Konoha, Shikamaru," Sasuke announced.

"Excuse me, what?" Shikamaru frowned.

"I can't stay here. The entire village will be at risk." Sasuke reasoned. "I thought about plucking them out and destroying them. I guess I'm not ready to accept being blind as an option."

"You can't _leave_ , Sasuke. We just got you back." Shikamaru argued lamely.

Sasuke sighed, perched himself against the wall and fixed his gaze on Shikamaru. "You're a smart man, Nara. If I continue residing here, it'll only put everyone in danger. I can't live like that."

"Where will you go?" Shikamaru inquired.

"I'm not sure just yet. I won't be able to stay in any one place for very long." Sasuke shrugged. "I've gone rogue before; I can manage."

"Have you told Naruto?" Surely the loud-mouthed shinobi could talk Sasuke out of it.

"He supports my decision," Sasuke answered.

"Of course." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I count on him to be combative _one_ time, and he lets me down."

"Naruto has matured more than we all give him credit for. He understands the burden it would place on those I care about if I stayed." Sasuke said.

"When Naruto becomes Hokage I believe he can destroy some of the corruption in the higher ranks, the kind that allowed Neji's family to interfere with his missions. Konoha will be much better off." Shikamaru voiced. "Maybe once the treaties and bonds with neighboring villages have been reestablished you can come home."

"Maybe," Sasuke agreed.

"Neji isn't going to like it," Shikamaru warned him. "He'll give you an earful when he wakes up."

Sasuke looked directly at Shikamaru who frowned in return while deciphering Uchiha's silent message. Gradually, Nara's eyes widened, and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Sasuke, you can't go now. Not while Neji is like this." Shikamaru hated the way his voice raised a pitch higher than usual.

"We don't know how much longer he'll be comatose, Shikamaru." Sasuke sighed. "And Konoha's labor force can't survive an attack. It's too unpredictable; I can't leave it up to chance."

"So, this is goodbye?" Shikamaru's frustrations showed, and he didn't care, he deserved to feel them.

"Do you believe this isn't difficult for me, Nara? I have put off disappearing for as long as I possibly can. I stayed relatively close by in hopes that Neji would stir." Sasuke stared at the floor. "I've been attacked twice in the past couple of weeks. That's not a coincidence, I'm being hunted. I can't justify the hazardous condition it puts you all in while I wait for Neji to snap out of this."

Shikamaru was not a fool, he knew without needing to be told that Sasuke had arrived at an impossible decision, one that tore him up with guilt. But since Sasuke _had_ told Shikamaru, the shadow wielder picked up the regret in Uchiha's voice, the desperation of wishing there was another way. He could empathize, he'd walked that line too many times especially when it came to Neji. He appreciated that the relationship between Sasuke and Neji was essential to both ninjas. Shikamaru also understood Sasuke's bond with Naruto would be hard to survive without.

"I have signed over my rights to the Uchiha district to you," Sasuke said.

"To _me?"_ Shikamaru bulked. "Why not Naruto or Neji?"

"You're the one with political affiliations. Naruto, I care for him dearly, but he's an idiot. Who knows what he would do." Sasuke shuddered at the very thought of Naruto running rampant through his childhood home.

"Tch, so much for him having matured." Shikamaru teased.

"He has, but he's still an idiot," Sasuke responded. "Neji doesn't need another reason for his family to want to assassinate him. They've been after the complex for decades."

"And what the hell am I supposed to do with it?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever you want, tear the whole thing down for all I care."

"If I destroy the Uchiha property where will you live when you return?" Shikamaru posed, eyes narrowed skeptically. "Or maybe you don't ever plan on returning."

"We don't know if that's feasible right now. If that day comes, I'll find a new place to live. It was never healthy for me to lock myself away where my family was massacred. I don't need an excuse to come back to it." Sasuke stated.

Shikamaru's reasons to keep Sasuke in Konoha kept disappearing; he was grasping at thin air at this point. And he knew better than to try and change Sasuke's mind. Just like the rational part of him, the same which he depended on for strategizing wanted Uchiha to leave for the good of Konoha. His feelings, though, were getting in the way. Gods, Shikamaru remembered when his greatest care in the world was where he would take an afternoon nap and get the best view of his beloved clouds.

"Who's going to constantly interrupt Neji and I at the most inopportune moments if you're not around?" Shikamaru jibed teasingly.

Sasuke studied Shikamaru's features briefly then cocked half a smile. "I'm going to miss you too, Shikamaru."

"Tch, you assumptive bastard. I never said anything about missing you." Shikamaru debunked.

"You're as stubborn as Naruto." Sasuke smiled at him fondly now.

"Speaking of Naruto, he said you joined Akatsuki for the ring. You do realize we could have _stolen_ the damn thing, right?" Shikamaru complained.

"Ah." Sasuke tugged his shirt collar and tapped the piece of jewelry dangling from his neck. "I also found Itachi's necklace."

"Wow," Shikamaru drawled. "You really struck gold."

"Shikamaru," Sasuke said.

"Hn?" He hummed.

"Take care of yourself." Sasuke requested softly.

Sasuke moved away from the wall— that's when reality finally caught up with Shikamaru. He _knew_ Sasuke wasn't bluffing, Uchiha intended to leave, and he'd want to do so before sunrise and use darkness to his advantage. But up until he saw Sasuke at the door, Shikamaru hadn't _felt_ the weight of Uchiha leaving, hadn't accepted it as truth.

"Sasuke!" Shikamaru called abruptly standing and startling them both.

"Yes?" Sasuke had stopped and turned to look at the tactician.

Shikamaru hesitated then shoved his hands into his pockets and averted his eyes. "You take care of yourself, too."

Again, Sasuke's kind and caring smile claimed his lips. The room was not very big, so Sasuke crossed it in an easy five or six steps, he stood on the opposite end of Neji's bed once more and waited patiently for Shikamaru to look at him. When brown eyes finally met black, Sasuke ever so gently pressed his index and middle finger to the center of Shikamaru's forehead. The gesture had struck Shikamaru as odd every time he saw Sasuke do it to Neji. He understood the purpose and history behind it as an act of affection, though in his opinion it seemed detached and more like a way of refusing physical contact.

Maybe that had been the origin, Shikamaru didn't know, and now he wished he had bothered to ask. Experiencing it for himself for the first time Nara admitted he was wrong; the light touch of Sasuke's fingertips poking his forehead spread warmth through Shikamaru along with silent affirmation of Uchiha's fondness for him. Shikamaru opened his mouth although he had no idea what he wanted to say which was probably for the better because before he could even utter a grunt, Sasuke's figure dispersed into half a dozen crows. He hated those fucking birds with passion, and yet Shikamaru let them flock around him, he even tried to touch one well aware they were just puffs of useless chakra.

"Troublesome." He whispered and hung his head.


	79. Chapter 79

Less than a day after Sasuke Uchiha left Konoha went by when Neji woke from his coma, and he was agitated long before anyone could deliver the news. But Hyūga was a rational man and seemed to accept that given the circumstances, Sasuke didn't have another option. Shikamaru suspected Neji only took things so well because he couldn't do anything about it now, Sasuke was already gone and the time to talk Uchiha out of it had passed. It did not take very long for things to resume a semblance of normalcy. Upon release from the hospital, Neji returned to intense training sessions with Gai and Lee, claiming he needed to build up his endurance for next time.

And Gods Shikamaru wanted to call Neji out on his bullshit, tell the long-haired ninja there wouldn't _be_ a next time for a long while, but the fact of the matter was that they'd been at war twice in less than five years. Neji had good reason to feel pressured, though Shikamaru did not believe his boyfriend truly felt that way. They were strangers and friends far longer than lovers, Shikamaru'd had plenty of chances to observe, study and learn all he needed to know about Hyūga. When things got too complicated to handle on an emotional level, Neji's stress outlet would always be physical distractions. Shikamaru blamed it on Neji's upbringing; everyone knew about the stringent training Hyūgas endured; the pale-eyed ninja was conditioned from a young age to take his aggression out by expending his body.

Shikamaru remained tight-lipped so long as it didn't begin to affect Neji to the point of obvious physical trauma or abuse. Who was he to tell Neji how to deal with losing a close friend? He'd spent the better part of five weeks living in the hospital out of fear he might lose Neji, Shikamaru wasn't exactly a role model example on how to react appropriately. However, he did speak with Gai just to get an opinion from someone else. Gai praised Neji's efforts and expressed concerns that no matter how many hours they put into training or what sort of exhausting tasks he made Neji do, the young Hyūga did not tire. The sessions wouldn't end until Gai put a stop to it himself. Shikamaru expected Gai probably took into consideration that he and Lee possessed exceptional physical limitations, the man knew better than to give Neji the opportunity to overdo it trying to keep up with them. Unless Neji's endurance had reached a point where he _could_ keep up with the green spandex loving weirdos and if that were the case Shikamaru didn't want to know.

Naruto and Neji, who Shikamaru never considered as distant to begin with, managed to form a bond of understanding over the mutual disdain for Sasuke's absence. It was healthy for them both, especially Naruto. Shikamaru remembered when the blonde shinobi basically shut down the first time Sasuke left Konoha, anything to keep him from slipping back into such a dangerous frame of mind was helpful. Kakashi offered to fill in as Neji's partner. Shikamaru sensed that part of Kakashi's reasoning came from multitudes of guilt. Kakashi Hatake still bore parental attachments to Sasuke that he hadn't been able to shake despite having spent more time chasing after Uchiha than living with him. That guilt also extended to feeling responsible for Neji falling on the battlefield— and yes, he _knew_ that wasn't his fault, but Kakashi didn't bother trying to reason with himself.

Neji politely declined. Currently, Hyūga only worked on solo ANBU missions with exceedingly difficult ranks or as a squad leader as per Tsunade's directives. She'd also recruited Neji to speak at the Academy orientation. Neji Hyūga's abilities and prowess were renowned across the globe as was the story of how a mere cadet member of the Hyūga clan mastered skills he should never have been privy to. If Tsunade had things her way, she'd probably be sending Neji out to all the other villages to give similar presentations. Shikamaru did not care for Neji being paraded about like property of Konoha, but he did agree it was about time for the elder to receive much deserved recognition. Neji _hated_ it. He was extremely private and did not enjoy talking about or taking questions pertaining to his childhood.

In Neji's mind, his history would always be that of a young boy who suffered unmentionable horrors, torture, and mistreatment. His story for survival should not be praised. In fact, it ought to be investigated. Of course, Tsunade accounted for his protests and the sort of questions curious children may ask, so she made a point of working with both Neji and Shikamaru to craft a version of the truth which would intrigue up and coming ninjas, but leave out more personal details Neji would prefer to keep confidential. Ordinarily, Shikamaru didn't brag about his love life to his students; they were incessantly nosy little pricks and very troublesome. But when Neji came to the Academy and spoke to one of Shikamaru's groups, the shadow wielder made a casual, offhanded comment about being lucky to have such a talented boyfriend.

An enormous mistake. His class refused to focus for the remainder of the day, and in the coming weeks Shikamaru would receive visits from angry parents; homosexuality was not usually discussed in the open, but he didn't mind. He _was_ lucky. Meanwhile, since Shikamaru had been burdened with inheriting the Uchiha complex, most of his free time went into reestablishing the plot. With the defeat of Tobi or Madara or Obito or whatever their names were— Shikamaru found it cumbersome trying to keep up with all the identities— Sasuke was the only Uchiha alive. The last thing Shikamaru wanted to do was erase the Uchiha clan's existence from Konoha; the village did that well enough already. He and Neji agreed that they would do the work themselves since they couldn't trust anyone else to understand the delicacy of their project. The only home they wouldn't touch was where Sasuke grew up and Itachi's grave. Whatever they decided to build after clearing everything out would be branded with the Uchiha emblem to keep the memory alive. Though, Shikamaru had no idea what they would do with the space.

Shikamaru glared at the clock across from his bed; five minutes to three in the morning. As a requirement of his new position, Shikamaru would set off on a journey to visit the other major countries and learn everything he could about each individual nation. In theory, it was a great idea; at least when it was proposed to him some odd three or four weeks ago it made sense. Reality hadn't had a chance to catch up to Shikamaru, so he hadn't bothered to factor in all the specifics at the time. He didn't _want_ to go, simple as that. Shikamaru hated traveling; he didn't enjoy mingling with people either. Shikamaru suspected Tsunade got on board with the idea hoping it would strengthen the bonds with the other villages, Shikamaru hoped she hadn't bet any money on it happening. Naruto made the suggestion in the first place which she immediately agreed to, adding that Shikamaru could benefit from hands-on experience on how the other tacticians functioned.

What good that would do Shikamaru hadn't been able to figure out yet. Friendly or not, their allies weren't about to give Shikamaru a front row view to their battle plans or anything related. Actually, given the fact that the war hadn't ended long ago, sending out an appointed official during times of recovery might be considered suspicious. Sighing, Shikamaru rolled onto his back and shifted around for an entire minute until he found a mildly comfortable position. He couldn't sleep and damn it he _hated_ being plagued by thoughts which distracted him from his favorite pastime. Shikamaru side eyed Neji, his gaze narrowed. Perhaps he could blame the brunette for his lack of sleep. Yes, that seemed fair. After all, Neji _had_ been entirely too rough last night, so perhaps the discomfort stemming from his tailbone prevented Shikamaru from dozing off.

Alright, that wasn't fair. Neji didn't do anything Shikamaru didn't ask for, and logically it should've helped Nara sleep getting a good workout before bed. His mind was the only one to blame. He sighed again and turned on his side once more. Shikamaru closed his eyes only when Neji stirred behind him, a pair of strong, reassuring arms secured firmly around his waist and Hyūga kissed his bare shoulder.

"You're going to be late," Neji whispered.

How long had Neji been awake? Shikamaru got the feeling he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. They were both aware how vital rest was though and didn't dare engage in conversation during the middle of the night when they knew any chances of falling asleep would immediately be diminished. Shikamaru took hold of one of Neji's hands, kissed the back of it then splayed the palm open gradually. His brows knitted tightly as he traced the lines back and forth watching the creases dip under the pressure of his fingers. Another sigh escaped, he laced their digits tightly and rested their joined limbs against his stomach.

"Come with me." Shikamaru requested quietly.

"Tsunade would never allow it." Neji kissed Shikamaru's shoulder again then burrowed into the shadow master's throat. "And you understand I wouldn't be satisfied following you around all day."

Shikamaru knew that very well. He didn't intend for Neji to be his shadow either, though, between sleep deprivation and anxiety, Shikamaru couldn't come up with any feasible tasks for Tsunade to assign Hyūga to while they were away. If he'd only realized sooner that leaving Konoha meant leaving Neji, he would have had a chance to prepare.

"You'd gain a political advantage studying with me. You'd be next in line for Council with your advanced knowledge." Shikamaru tried half-heartedly.

"Konoha needs me." Neji's freehand worked the muscles of Shikamaru's abdomen. He said things they both knew, counter-arguments Shikamaru anticipated, yet did not know how to refute. "Not just needs another ninja, _me_ specifically for the restructure."

Shikamaru swallowed and nodded. "I know. But, months without you, Neji…"

He couldn't finish the sentence because too many thoughts overcame him at once, too many possibilities. Neji squeezed him, and Shikamaru understood what the brunette meant to say just the same as Hyūga knew what he could _not_ say.

"When my missions put me near wherever you're staying I will visit," Neji promised, smiling fondly as Shikamaru began to pluck at his fingers.

"You'll be penalized," Shikamaru grumbled.

"That doesn't matter." Neji dismissed.

No longer satisfied with Neji talking to his head, Shikamaru rolled around to face the older shinobi. He set a hand at the back of Neji's thigh; he caressed softly as he glided over the naked skin, cupping across Hyūga's supple buttocks, along the smooth contour of a chiseled back to broad shoulders then down again to repeat the process. The idea of going anywhere without his best friend struck Shikamaru right in the chest, directly in his most vital organ and suddenly he experienced renewed sympathy for Naruto. Thinking back to his younger self, a man he had been only three years ago before crossing paths with Neji Hyūga, Shikamaru recalled preferring to be alone. Even the company of his good friend Chōji came second to the peaceful embrace of solo cloud gazing. Shikamaru's friendship with Neji had never been that way, though, and maybe he should've realized that to be a crucial defining quality much sooner. In the beginning, Shikamaru didn't _need_ Neji's presence the way he did now, but he certainly didn't mind it and didn't go out of his way to avoid it.

"You're thinking too loud."

Their foreheads touched, and Shikamaru looked into those arresting moonstone orbs he never tired of being captured by. Shikamaru found himself just as stunned and mesmerized as the very first time Neji'd glanced his way.

"We survived two wars," Neji pointed out. "This is just a slight inconvenience."

Shikamaru scoffed. "More like a giant pain in the ass."

Neji flashed a smile; a real one, too, one reserved only for Shikamaru and the shadow wielder nearly suffocated on the combination of love and regret twisting in his chest. Overwhelmed, Shikamaru gripped Neji's neck and kissed him with bruising force. Their brows grazed, noses brushed, and chins rubbed. Passion, intimacy, obsession, _need_ , Shikamaru tasted it all on Neji's lips as their mouths moved in effortless sync sharing open-mouthed kisses and Gods he _begged_ that Hyūga tasted it, too. How would he get through these few months? And _fuck_ it was dramatic as hell but Shikamaru could not shake the thought that leaving without Neji felt too much like deprivation. Of course, Shikamaru understood that he'd survive, he was too intelligent not to know better. But every time Shikamaru tried to inhale his chest constricted, his nose burned, and his lungs seemed weighted from the catastrophic longing eating him alive.

Frustrated to no end, Shikamaru bit Neji's lips so hard they bled, and he greedily sucked the blood away. He knew he loved Neji, he'd said it a few times out loud, too, but to _feel_ it was another entity by itself. It was intense and fierce. Shikamaru craved it as much as he hated it; knowing he could not live without the sensation buzzed in Shikamaru's brain reminding him of the permanent weakness and handicap. On the other hand, the strum of his heart pounding euphoric melodies that left him high only furthered Shikamaru's addiction to his gorgeous lover. Neji's teeth grazed Shikamaru's mouth and his lips dominated with no room to compromise, commanding Nara into a smoldering kiss. Ah, yes, how could Shikamaru forget the most enticing part of his addiction? Neji's dependency was just as potent.

Shikamaru jerked back only when he realized he was slipping under, far too deep to recover if he didn't stop now and even though he didn't _want_ to he knew they didn't have a choice. He didn't break their contact though; their foreheads were still joined, and their noses still touched, their mouths were merely inches apart swapping breath as they panted softly. Shikamaru swallowed the lump in his throat as he raked a hand through Neji's hair, combing the bangs aside while silently coming to peace with an idea he'd been romanticism for some time; Neji Hyūga was his sole purpose for existing.

"You troublesome Hyūga." Shikamaru rasped.

Understanding and possibly coming to the same self-awareness, Neji lightly pinched Shikamaru's nose and whispered, "Stupid Nara."

* * *

Sunagakure, as both the name and location suggested, stayed hotter than hell at all times. Shikamaru _loathed_ the heat. Although, thus far Shikamaru had to admit he'd gotten the most use out of his time in the sand village even if he could feel his skin melting with every passing second. It was his fourth village visit, and part of the reason for his worse-than-usual lousy mood was having only met up with Neji once since leaving Konoha, and that meeting lasted less than ten minutes before Hyūga was forced to rendezvous with his ANBU team. Also, as per Gaara's request, Shikamaru's traditional Konoha garb was abandoned during the stay so that the villagers would feel his efforts were sincere. Instead, he adorned a red robe very similar to one Gaara wore once upon a time— Shikamaru found himself constantly tugging at the collar hoping for airflow. No such luck.

Gaara's guidance and insight to the sand village's political regime was more generous than Shikamaru anticipated, although he had a sinking suspicion that the Kazekage still wanted the shadow user to emigrate to Sunagakure. If Shikamaru hadn't been sure about it before he definitely knew the answer was a resounding _no_ after spending a few days baking in the sun. Apparently, no one else felt the heat because he never saw any of the inhabitants sweating or griping about the relentless sun. On this particular day, Shikamaru's patience was being tested even more so than usual. It seemed that the village wasn't the only thing full of hot air lately.

"So," Kankurō greeted as he slid next to Shikamaru on the bench. "How's Neji doing?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes and prayed for patience. Sitting outside was a mistake. His morning off had not gone as planned; he had no cold water in the shower, he'd gotten shell in his eggs at breakfast, the tree he tried to take a nap under leaked an odd smelling sap and now Kankurō chose to interrupt him on the only bench in town with a decent view for cloud gazing. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and gave the man a bored glance.

"Neji is well." He said curtly.

"You know, if you had told me you were interested in him, I wouldn't have made a pass that night," Kankurō said still grinning.

"Is this conversation going somewhere?" Shikamaru did not like to waste time or breath when it could be helped.

"Just wondering if the rumors are true," Kankurō admitted.

"Well spit it out already," Shikamaru invited as he tipped his head back and braced his arms behind his head. "What rumors?"

Kankurō rolled his eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be smart? About you and Neji, of course. Are you two really together?"

"We are," Shikamaru confirmed.

"I see, I see." Kankurō nodded. "Would you say that you are in a serious relationship?"

Shikamaru cut his gaze to Kankurō. "Serious enough that I'll kick your ass if you try anything."

"If I make an offer and he accepts, is it really my ass you should be kicking or your own for not being able to keep Neji satisfied?" Kankurō grinned wickedly.

"You have a pretty wild imagination, Kankurō. I'll give you that much." Shikamaru was too hot to be baited into childish arguments about something that would never happen.

"Oh? If you want to hear just how wild my imagination can be, then I should tell you about all the positions I want Neji in when we fuc—"

"I'm a patient man, Kankurō, but I can only take so much," Shikamaru warned.

"What if Neji gets bored waiting for you to come home? He might need someone to provide services until then." Kankurō posed. "I'd be happy to oblige."

"The more you talk about him, the more I realize you don't know a thing about Neji." Shikamaru smiled faintly.

"Geez, look at you all googly eyed. You sound like you're going to marry the guy." Kankurō wrinkled his nose.

"Marry?" Shikamaru raised a brow then shrugged. "Who knows."

A single cloud lazily drifted overhead providing just enough temporary shade to offer Shikamaru a brief reprieve from the blazing heat. He could always count on his clouds. Now if only it would rain for a little while, just long enough to break the humidity and wash away his sweat.

"I have to hand it to you, Nara, you pulled off one hell of a war," Kankurō commented.

"You were there, so were hundreds of others. I'm not responsible for the outcome." Shikamaru debunked.

Kankurō snorted. "I'm not going to argue with you, so you take a compliment. I'm just saying I don't think as many of us would have survived without your direction. I can see why Tsunade wants you to be Chief Strategist."

Shikamaru still felt ridiculously under-qualified for the position, though primarily because he didn't believe he could fill the predecessors' shoes. Hearing the statement from Kankurō was oddly comforting, even if Shikamaru'd been thinking about breaking the man's jaw just moments ago. Tsunade was not generous with compliments or praise particularly when it came to a brat like Nara who often tacked on a sarcastic remarks and turned in paperwork late, so Shikamaru knew his promotion must have been well deserved. One of the first things Neji did upon waking from his coma was fill Shikamaru's ego, emphasizing the tactician's strategies as flawless and pointing out that statistically, they wouldn't have made it beyond the first wave of Akatsuki without Shikamaru. He did not lack self-esteem or self-awareness, but Shikamaru supposed he tended to divert positive attention because it was troublesome. Neji had a way of making him feel good about himself. Even now when it had been Kankurō to comment, it was the recollection of Neji's kind words which made Shikamaru smile.

"Thanks." Shikamaru said at last.

* * *

The small pasture off the beaten path not too far from their apartment, but plenty of distance from central Konoha was still Neji's favorite spot to meditate. The place Shikamaru deemed ideal for cloud gazing. Where Neji had discovered that koi fish bites did not hurt at all. The place where Shikamaru relayed his sentiments about Neji's devotion to ANBU and made the Hyūga start thinking of himself different. It was peaceful and seldom traveled which meant if Neji so desired he could spend hours sitting undisturbed, and he did very much desire to do exactly that. His headaches came more frequently these days; this proved to be the only relief thus far apart from his usual remedy of taking whatever herbs Shikamaru recommended. Neji couldn't be certain if that were due to stress or if Hiashi had a hand in it somehow.

His uncle summoned Neji nearly a dozen times, but he did not bother going to the compound. He knew the sort of greeting that waited for him and although he'd survived the journey to Hiashi's meeting the first time he did not like to take unnecessary risks if he could avoid it. Grateful as he was to his bloodline for the unique skill set he'd inherited, Neji would give anything to banish all relations to the Hyūga clan. Were it not for the curse seal branding his forehead he'd have done so long ago. Neji frowned, he detected the presence of another ninja, specifically Naruto Uzumaki. The blonde was far enough away that Neji could leave now and not be noticed. Seeing as how Naruto's chakra position continued to waft this way and that, Neji assumed the Hokage hopeful was looking for someone and since there wasn't anyone else around Hyūga had a feeling _he_ was that someone.

Eventually, Naruto discovered Neji's location and even though he was trying to be quiet his whispered cheering didn't go unnoticed. Without a single word, Naruto plopped down beside Neji in a cross-legged position. When Neji cracked an eye open to inspect his friend he saw Naruto seemed to be meditating. Strange, Neji didn't think Naruto even knew _how_ to meditate. And although them ending up in the same place sitting beside one another clearly was not an accident, Neji chose not to draw attention to the situation and merely waited for Naruto to state his business.

"Sure is a nice day," Naruto announced loudly.

Neji shrank away from the offending volume and opened both eyes. The mood was gone, he wouldn't be able to concentrate until Naruto said whatever it was he'd come to say. From the looks of things though, Naruto intended to continue his meditation charade.

"Can you believe all the alcohol Granny consumes in a week?" Naruto asked. "She's probably keeping the liquor marts open on her own!"

Hyūga stared pointedly at Naruto, his lips slanted. This was beginning to feel like an enormous waste of time. Not to mention these… topics of interest Naruto brought up seemed more rhetorical than conversational which begged the question of _why_ Naruto had come in the first place. Surely the blue-eyed shinobi had other people he could annoy?

"Pervy sage is at it again. He showed up to our practice late yesterday because of some girl." Naruto practically sighed.

"Naruto," Neji spoke firmly with controlled patience. "Was there something you wanted? Meditation is usually a silent activity."

Those cerulean orbs finally landed on Neji baring a look of utmost innocence and sincerity. No surprise there, one of Naruto's most revered attributes was his vibrant personality and blatant honesty.

"I just… I'm lonely." Naruto confessed. "And I thought you might be too."

Neji watched him considerately. Whether Naruto thought Neji would be lonely because of Shikamaru or Sasuke didn't matter, he _was_ lonely. Countless missions did nothing to fill the void in his heart and Gods he despised feeling so useless. Neji hadn't experienced such a lack of control since he was a small child with no friends or family to ease his troubled heart. And there wasn't an excuse for him to have alienated the people closest to him, especially Naruto who knew better than anyone else how he felt. It just was not in the Hyūga nature or culture to express emotions. Neji'd worked very hard at dispelling that part of himself for Shikamaru, most of the time he found it easy because he longed to be open with the shadow user. The only other person he'd let the walls down for was Sasuke. With both missing Neji felt an overwhelming desire to conceal himself even knowing it wasn't for the best.

"I guess I should have known better than to think a cool guy like you would feel alone." Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed his nape.

Neji stood abruptly and felt a pang of guilt when he saw disappointment etched on Naruto's face.

"I'm finished meditating for the day. But, I am a little hungry." Neji waited for Naruto to look at him. "Maybe you know of someplace for decent ramen?"

Naruto's entire face lit up.

* * *

"Shikamaru, if you want to go home so badly why don't you just leave?" Temari suggested a bit aggressively.

"I _can't,"_ Shikamaru groaned as he slumped face first against the table. "Hokage's orders."

"Then I suggest you make the best of the situation and stop whining like a little girl." Temari barked.

"Geez, thank you oh wise one. I hadn't considered that." Shikamaru quipped.

"Remind me why she sent you here again?" Temari asked.

Shikamaru heaved a sigh as he sat up and slumped in his chair, hands shoved in his pockets while he glared at the table. Gaara was late for the meeting as was Kankurō which just left Shikamaru and Temari. Women were troublesome enough to Shikamaru, but Temari reminded him too much of his mother except even more annoying. The blonde seemed intent on pressing every button to Shikamaru's nerves, and they had a habit of pissing each other off. In spite of their tumultuous relationship, they considered one another a decent friend.

"Naruto came up with the idea. He thought it would be good to get to know the other countries and understand their ways." Shikamaru explained.

"He isn't even Hokage yet." Temari wrinkled her nose. "Why is he calling the shots?"

"He's involved in some strategic decisions. It's to ease everyone into the change." Shikamaru sighed.

"Good luck with that one. Brave as can be, a heart of gold, but Uzumaki is an idiot." Temari voiced. "Sounds like a waste of time to me."

"The hardest lesson Naruto ever had to learn and is probably still working to accept is the fact that Konoha is not perfect." Shikamaru tipped his head back. "Our village is built on the blood of the innocent, treachery, deceit and corrupt politics."

"It's refreshing to hear one of you leaf ninja brats admit it out loud." Temari snorted.

"Sunagakure is not perfect, Temari." Shikamaru subtly hinted knowing more about her village's history than she probably thought he did.

"Are any of us? But look at the ringleaders from Akatsuki. Where did they all hail from?" Temari posed.

"Point taken." Shikamaru rubbed his brow. "Anyway for once, Naruto knows what he's talking about. We can't aim to repair relationships with the other villages if we don't understand them."

Temari crossed her arms. "If you agree with the reasons you're here why are you making such a fuss?"

"Because it's hot," Shikamaru replied.

"You complain too much. You've got a great job, gorgeous boyfriend. What else do you want?" Temari asked.

"Do all of you sand siblings want to bang Neji? Is he extremely exotic in the sand village or something?" Shikamaru arched a brow.

Temari punched him for it and clicked her tongue. "You know that I could not be more uninterested in Neji or any other man for that matter. It doesn't mean I'm _blind_."

"Yeah, yeah. Troublesome woman." Shikamaru grumbled and rubbed his tender arm.

"Seriously, congratulations, Shikamaru. He is incredibly out of your league, and you have a terrible personality, so I have to assume you're funnier in Konoha than you are here." Temari cracked. "Never took Neji as the type to fall for the guy who makes him laugh, though."

"I have never felt better about myself." was Shikamaru's monotone response.

There was a knock on the door before it opened, and a young woman stepped in. She bowed apologetically and thrust a scroll forward.

"This just arrived for Mister Nara." She announced.

Temari nodded her thanks and dismissed the woman after taking the scroll and passing it to Shikamaru.

"Let me guess, a love letter?" Temari teased.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and turned in his seat so she wouldn't be able to read over his shoulder. He knew by the parchment the message came directly from the Hokage. Shikamaru hoped it would be a summons to return home, though the unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach warned him otherwise. His eyes doubled in size at the three simple words; that's all that was required to get him out of his seat knocking over a stack of papers as he hurried to gather his things. Temari questioned Shikamaru twice about what the hell was happening and what she was supposed to tell Gaara, but the only response he gave was tossing the scroll in her hands before he dashed out of the conference hall. She rolled her eyes and opened the scripture which read: _Uchiha is dead_.

* * *

According to Tsunade, the reason they didn't bring Sasuke's corpse home was that it was far too disfigured and mutilated to make the journey. Shikamaru would've felt better with physical proof that Sasuke had truly been killed. He didn't know what to expect from his stoic lover, certainly nothing in public because Neji did not like to show weakness, but in the privacy of their home things should be different. They were not. In fact, Shikamaru started to wonder if Neji knew something he didn't because the brunette did not behave like a man who had just lost their best friend. Completely opposite to Naruto.

The blonde shinobi didn't attend Sasuke's funeral. According to Sakura, Naruto was overcome with depression and hadn't left his house since first hearing about Sasuke. Shikamaru expected as much. Naruto would never be the same again. He and Sasuke lived for each other. All the time Naruto spent chasing Sasuke around the world was proof enough, citing friendship as the sole reason. They were inseparable even when they weren't together. They'd been obsessed with one another since childhood in some capacity or the other. Once Sasuke came back home their bond thickened, embedded deeper and strengthened. They depended on each other, strived to be better together. They loved one another in a way Shikamaru did not quite understand but recognized and respected all the same.

Naruto had shut down many occasions before thinking about Sasuke getting hurt or realizing he was powerless to save the man he considered his best friend. This time around there was nowhere to follow, no one he could fight for information, no life-changing battle to convince Sasuke to come back home. Uchiha was never coming home again. Naruto had been effectively destroyed. At the funeral, Neji stood rigid and austere. Every time Shikamaru chanced a glance at his boyfriend to make sure Hyūga was alright he seemed to be looking at Itachi's headstone instead of Sasuke's. Shikamaru wondered if Neji hated Itachi; if he blamed the older Uchiha for taking Sasuke away. He would never know exactly what went through Neji's mind as they stood with a small group of ninjas in the rain for hardly twenty minutes saying goodbye to the last Uchiha.

Gods did it feel _wrong_ to send Sasuke off with so few people to celebrate his memory, without an elaborate ceremony commending him for all that he did not only during the war but for Konoha's future. A few candles, a eulogy from a monk who kept pronouncing Sasuke's name wrong, the absence of Sasuke's best friend and Neji's emotionless Hyūga mentality were all that marked the funeral. Shikamaru felt positively sick to his stomach. Later he would need to discuss the matter with Tsunade because whether she liked it or not Sasuke was an integral part of Konoha's success and prosperity, the final member of a prestigious clan and he deserved a proper ending. Right now, though, Shikamaru's priority was waiting for Neji to crack. He knew it would happen sooner or later. Neji possessed an excellent ability to mask his emotions which under certain circumstances proved useful.

In a case such as this, it scared the hell out of Shikamaru. He hated watching Neji suffer; just because Neji didn't show it didn't mean it wasn't affecting him in the worst way imaginable. Inaudible suffering was no less severe than violent, tangible suffering. It didn't come until almost two weeks after the funeral. Shikamaru and Neji were sitting on the balcony looking at nothing in particular when a small sparrow fluttered onto the railing. It wasn't a raven or a crow, but it was still a bird none the less. Neji's breath caught in his throat, his lips slanted, and his brows pulled together in painstakingly obvious frustration and distress. His defenses finally shattered even though he never shed a single tear. Shikamaru moved seamlessly from his chair to crouch in front of Neji; their bodies drew together like magnets. Shikamaru wrapped the prodigy in his arms as Hyūga fell forward, their foreheads crashed, and those pale eyes screwed shut while Neji grieved in silence.


	80. Chapter 80

Shikamaru glared at the produce stand, squinting at the melons while trying to recall which one Neji preferred. Cantaloupe or honeydew? _Fuck_ if only Shikamaru had paid better attention to Hyūga's shopping habits instead of the suggestive way he ate the fruit. The memory made him shiver, Shikamaru cleared his throat and prayed no one would notice his cheeks tinting. Actually, it might be a bit amusing for someone to spot the shadow wielder blushing at the fruit— what conclusions one might draw from the sight Shikamaru would just love to hear. All he could recall about the melons was that they confused him; the one he expected to be honeydew because of the orange flesh was in fact cantaloupe. He also remembered that Neji hated the flavor of one and loved the other.

He would just have to buy both and figure it out later. If he ever got another tattoo, it would be Neji's favorite melon across his palm, so he wouldn't have to worry about remembering it on his own. Hyūga had not been the same man since Sasuke Uchiha passed away. Shikamaru hadn't lost a close friend before with the exception of Asuma. However, he considered his late sensei to be more of a parent figure and couldn't quite compare. Shikamaru knew he'd be traumatized if anything ever happened to Chōji, his oldest friend, so he could scarcely imagine what Neji was going through. In front of everyone Neji probably came off as the same cold-hearted bastard they all knew him to be, except Shikamaru was wiser of Hyūga's true personality and knew he wasn't a cruel man by nature.

For the most part, Neji kept to himself and did not mingle beyond ANBU duties. Shikamaru stayed annoyingly busy, tied up between his new position and training Sai to replace him at the Academy so he could commit himself full time to the duties Tsunade prepared. Like when they'd first started living together, Neji and Shikamaru rarely saw one another except in passing. The few opportunities Shikamaru managed to come home a few hours before one of them had to leave he noticed how lethargic Neji behaved. It would pass in due time, Shikamaru understood how grieving worked and everyone moved at different paces, but that didn't thwart his desire to be more useful to Neji.

Hyūga hadn't been the only one affected by Sasuke's death, though it shocked Shikamaru enough he could keep the sentiment to himself. At one point not too long ago, Uchiha easily ranked in Shikamaru's top five least favorite persons category. Funny how Shikamaru would give anything to see those infuriatingly taunting obsidian orbs again. Naruto still refused to leave his apartment. So far, the only person allowed to visit the blonde had been Neji, and although Shikamaru didn't ask for details, Neji communicated his grave concerns for the ordinarily hyper ninja. Shikamaru's priority was Neji, they could work on Naruto together once the brunette was of sound mind again. When Shikamaru requested a three-day leave of absence Tsunade did not question him, he had no need for the eloquent speech he'd prepared expecting her to deny him as per usual.

She probably understood, after all, she continued to see Neji for his ANBU assignments, so she got a front-row view to his out of character moodiness, and more than likely considered the loss of Shikamaru for three days worth it if he could fix Hyūga. Shikamaru didn't have any elaborate plans or genius solutions to cure Neji's despair; the best he could do was be around for support even if that meant just holding Neji until he fell asleep. Something Hyūga desperately needed judging by the dark circles forming under his eyes. What Shikamaru _did_ intend to do was cook all Neji's favorite meals for the next couple of days. Spoiling Neji with affection was a significant first step, seeing Neji's face reflect some kind of emotion other than a faint smile would be even better, though.

So, here they were at the market purchasing the required ingredients for Shikamaru's brilliant scheme unbeknownst to Neji, of course, who wandered around gathering whatever Nara asked him to. Further proof that Neji wasn't himself— under ordinary circumstances, Hyūga would easily be able to make the connection about their purchases, he'd recognize the recipes, and even if he wouldn't directly call Shikamaru out, he'd understand what was happening. Neji made no such deductions today. Shikamaru picked up one of each melon in either hand and gave them a sniff; maybe a pungent scent would help him decide which one his boyfriend preferred. Both were too faint. All he picked up was a slight hint of musk which smelled a little too perverse for him to entertain for long.

Damn it, how could he make a proper fruit salad if he couldn't even figure out something as simple as _what_ fruit to include? It was not a meal exactly, though Shikamaru assumed it could count as an appetizer since Neji enjoyed eating copious amounts of fruit. Because chopping up the pieces and peeling was a lot of work, they didn't often buy enough to create a proper salad; Neji didn't have the time for such a cumbersome task and Shikamaru was usually too lazy to be bothered. Hyūga had a way of unintentionally manipulating Shikamaru's careless, lackadaisical tendencies to the back burner.

"Why are you blushing?"

Shikamaru jumped and nearly dropped the melons at the thick, calm sound of Neji's commanding voice behind him. Damn Hyūga and his feather-light steps! Shikamaru whirled around to look at his lover but lost his train of thought the moment he set eyes on Neji. His lack of breath and ceased thoughts were inexcusable, Neji appeared no different than he had earlier that morning in his standard Hyūga robes with his hair drawn back in the usual hairstyle tied at the bottom. Perhaps it was the tilt of his head or the curiosity in those opalescent orbs which distracted Shikamaru.

"Melons?" Neji inclined his head further and spilled a few strands of brunette over his shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm not sure which one I like better." Shikamaru lied.

Neji offered a very faint smile, though it never reached his eyes. "Naruto calls those 'can't elope' and 'honeymoon' melons."

Naruto's distinct butchering of the melon names sounded familiar, in fact, Shikamaru thought he'd heard it before without a doubt. How could he forget which one Neji disliked with such ridiculous nicknames? By now, Shikamaru began to doubt himself. Did Neji like melons at all? Maybe he'd dreamed the whole thing about Neji snacking on an unnamed melon in a lewd manner, easily titillating Shikamaru without putting forth much effort. With a sigh, Shikamaru set the fruit back in the bin and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he spared the row of fruit one final glance. A much larger oval shaped melon was at the end of the row, dark green with even darker green stripes.

"Watermelon!" Shikamaru realized, struck by a vivid recollection of the pink juice dribbling down Neji's chin and neck, staining his porcelain skin. The hue of his cheeks returned, and Shikamaru averted his eyes as he quietly said, "You like watermelon."

Startled by Shikamaru's sudden proclamation, Neji stared wide-eyed as the wheels in his head began to turn linking together pieces of their bizarre last-minute excursion to form a whole picture. So that's what this was all about. Neji shifted his gaze to the aforementioned watermelon then back at Shikamaru; he could probably guess what the younger shinobi thought of to make his face so red. Neji's lips quirked at one side displaying a genuine half-smile for the first time in weeks.

"I do like watermelon." Neji agreed.

Too irritated to be embarrassed, Shikamaru scowled and scooped up one of the melons still avoiding direct eye contact with Hyūga. Neji's smile grew. He handed Shikamaru the packages of fish he'd gone to retrieve. The one on top made Nara frown.

"What's the matter?" Neji inquired.

"You got mackerel," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Yes?" Neji didn't see the problem. "It's your favorite…"

Leave it to Neji to be lead blindly to the market shopping for ingredients Shikamaru could create his favorite meals with only to spot something the shadow wielder would enjoy. Damn Hyūga and his thoughtful ways! Shikamaru shooed Neji away agreeing to find each other at the meat counter after making their respective purchases. Baby steps, Shikamaru reminded himself. Yes, not so deep down he was aware that the version of Neji he knew and fell in love was buried not too far beneath the surface, but his usual patient resolve wore thin when it came to Hyūga. He'd already made considerable progress just getting Neji to smile again no matter how briefly.

Maybe it would be helpful to invite Naruto over for dinner one night. The trio hadn't spent time together since long before the latest war took place, namely because all three of them were extremely busy. Shikamaru thought it might be the only invitation Naruto wouldn't flat out refuse because it involved Neji. In spite of their differences, Naruto respected Neji and the long-haired shinobi's relationship with Sasuke. And to be frank he and Neji could use some help on what to the do with the Uchiha complex; Naruto would probably be incredibly touched to have some involvement in what would become of Sasuke's former home.

Thus far, Shikamaru knew the only thing he wanted was the perfect spot to watch his clouds. Some place even more peaceful and remote than where he'd already visited numerous times. Neji mentioned they might want to consider building their house in the old Uchiha clan nook. Shikamaru's heart soared, and he smiled cheekily thinking of how elated he'd felt to hear those words. It was like his mushiest, most romantic fantasies were coming true. There was no mistake that Shikamaru and Neji planned to spend their lives together no matter how long or short it would be; why shouldn't they live in a house instead of an apartment? And what better way to make sure they both got everything they ever wanted than to build it themselves?

Shikamaru bore a secret desire to move away with Neji someday anyway, and not just because he looked forward to perching on the porch and shouting at kids to get off his lawn when he reached old age. Neji's entire childhood had been spent in cramped, inhospitable living quarters. Their apartment indeed was a step up and very nice compared to other places they could have lived, but thinking about Neji _owning_ a piece of property made Shikamaru swell with admiration. He longed to see Neji's creativity come alive; sketching blueprints would be a piece of cake since both were mechanical thinkers, construction wouldn't be too complicated either. Yes, Shikamaru Nara was positively giddy anticipating the project.

Beyond that their list of possibilities was relatively small, and they could use an outsider's input. Not that either man wanted to involve too many people, but all things considered Naruto deserved to at least vet his ideas. Satisfied with his resolve to ask Naruto to join them for dinner, Shikamaru grinned and gave himself a mental pat on the back for a job well done. His momentary delight was short-lived, though. After departing the stand with his now paid for goods Shikamaru spotted her by the noodles— Yoshino Nara. Shikamaru didn't even get the chance to hope she hadn't noticed him before his mother looked up and their eyes met. Shit.

"Shikamaru," Yoshino spoke as she approached her son. "It's nice to see you."

"Yeah," Shikamaru grumbled and shifted his bags to one arm so he could stuff a hand in his pocket.

"You look good." Yoshino approved with a thin smile.

"We don't have to make casual talk just because we bumped into each other." Shikamaru attempted to alleviate the awkward situation. "It's a small village; it was bound to happen eventually."

"Actually, Shikamaru I'm glad I found you here. I've been wanting to come by for months now and to tell the truth I've just been making excuses not to do it." Yoshino admitted.

"Oh? Come to offer me some of your old dresses?" Shikamaru spat.

Yoshino winced. "I was out of line, Shikamaru."

"Yes, you were." Shikamaru agreed.

Shikamaru had no intentions of backing down. He'd done so plenty of times with her in the past and learned the hard way she took that as consent to continue the awful behavior. Shikamaru would sooner burn in hell than expose Neji to her hateful spews; the ninja had been through enough of his own abuse without needing it from Mrs. Nara. Yoshino bit on her tongue probably to keep from spitting out something nasty, her dark eyes flickered to the crowd then to Shikamaru again as she exhaled slowly.

"I can't pretend that I understand," Yoshino said.

"And I never asked you to understand," Shikamaru reminded her. "You could not even be bothered to respect me."

"Your father died suddenly, and then you left me just as quick." Yoshino reasoned. "I was out of my mind with grief."

"Do you think you were the only one hurting? I woke up after a battle I barely remembered and found out about my old man. I never got the chance to grieve because I was too worried about how _you_ would react." Shikamaru spoke. "Knowing I wouldn't find comfort with you; do you have any idea what that was like?"

Yoshino hung her head. "I don't. And you shouldn't have had to feel that way."

"Well I did, but you know what it doesn't matter anymore. I found someone who offered me comfort, somebody who reinforced my worth, so I could mourn the loss of my father the way I deserved." Shikamaru remarked.

"Shikamaru, I—"

"I'm in love with him, Ma." Shikamaru hated the way she flinched. "There isn't anything you can say to change that."

"That isn't why I came over here." Yoshino insisted.

"Then why did you?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I want you to come home." Yoshino requested quietly.

"What could honestly make you believe I want to do that?" Shikamaru blinked incredulously.

"To the clan, not to me." Yoshino clarified. "You… you are your father's son, Shikamaru. He had his flaws, but no one else was better suited to run the clan's affairs and maintain the medical encyclopedia. We need you."

Shikamaru snorted and would've burst out into laughter were they not in public. Maybe she'd intentionally chosen a populated location to approach Shikamaru knowing he didn't like to cause problems or make a scene. Troublesome.

"You don't actually care about me or want to make amends; you want me to take on Nara duties, so you don't have to." Shikamaru shook his head.

"I want a relationship with you, Shikamaru even if I don't deserve one. I'm the reason we don't have one, I know that, and I take full responsibility for it. The truth is maybe I should've listened to Shikaku when you were first born; I should have dealt with my feelings instead of resenting you." Yoshino's shoulders slumped, and she sighed, not daring to meet Shikamaru's intense stare. "You were only a baby; you didn't deserve any of it."

"Then why are you using the clan instead of telling me what you want in the first place?" Shikamaru asked.

His tone was firm, but not aggressive. Shikamaru knew better than to take the bait she laid out so precariously. If she were sincere, then she'd understand his skepticism, and if not, well Shikamaru would prevent himself from falling for the same emotional abuse he caved in for time and time again. Yoshino gestured to the unoccupied booth just beside them where they could step out of the way of bystanders and avoid any unnecessary attention to their conversation. He grunted and shuffled behind Yoshino, grateful to be out of the sun which he now had an aversion to thanks to Sunagakure.

"Because you are a man who understands what it means to be a shinobi, you know that you have responsibilities. I thought if nothing else you would consider returning to regular clan meetings even if you still hated me." Yoshino explained.

"People don't change overnight, Ma. And I wasn't born yesterday." Shikamaru said. "You can't expect me to believe you had a revelation and realized that you've been horrible for years."

Yoshino shook her head. "I don't expect that, and I didn't have a revelation. Not on my own anyway."

"Which means what, exactly?" Shikamaru asked.

"Chōji's mother told me stories about her husband, Inoichi, and Shikaku. She also shared some of the more private conversations between you and Chōji." Yoshino held Shikamaru's gaze knowing he wanted to look away, but he wouldn't after coming this far. "You were just a boy, Shikamaru."

"Oh, Gods she told you about that?" Shikamaru groaned.

"You were only a child and, yet you told your best friend you couldn't be troubled to tell your parents about your sexuality because you knew how your mother would react." Yoshino smiled bitterly. "You thought I would call you a mistake, tell you that you'd make a better daughter than a son. As it turns out years later, that is precisely what I said. Chōji's mother knew you were gay before your own mother."

"I should have known she always eavesdropped on us." Shikamaru continued to gripe as he raked a hand down his face. "And she's definitely misquoting me; I would never have used the word _sexuality_ at that age."

Yoshino chuckled. "I believe she said your exact words were something along the lines of the real reason you found women so troublesome."

"Yeah, something like that," Shikamaru grumbled.

"It made me think about the kind of mother I'd allowed myself to become. I can't undo the past, I can't take back the things I've said, and I can't pretend I loved you the way a mother is supposed to. But what I can do is recognize those are things I'd like to repair. You _are_ important to me, Shikamaru. I want to learn how to accept that which I can't change." Yoshino paused then added, "If I don't get my act together you might never let me see my future grandchildren."

"No baby-makers involved, remember?" Shikamaru quirked an amused grin.

"Right… well, you could adopt." Yoshino forced a smile.

"We don't want children." Shikamaru decided to test the limits of her supposed acceptance.

He could see the toll it took on her not to start shouting at Shikamaru; she was used to being the dominant personality at home because Shikaku was passive and Shikamaru couldn't be bothered to argue back then. He was a different man now. Though she looked like she might be ill, Yoshino managed a small smile and nodded curtly.

"It is your life, and that is your right to choose." She spoke sweetly.

"Impressive." Shikamaru commended.

"I'm not asking for you to visit me regularly or start helping out around the house. I just don't want to see you give up everything your father worked for on account of our troubled relationship. The herd hasn't been the same since you left." Yoshino revealed.

Shikamaru smiled. "I _do_ miss the deer."

"Shikamaru?" Neji called from behind. "It's not polite to say you'll meet someone and then abandon— oh."

Neji stopped just beside Shikamaru feeling entirely out of place when he spotted Yoshino Nara, though the woman didn't seem to connect the dots of _why_ Hyūga would care about her.

He offered a small polite smile and said, "Apologies. I'll just go—"

"No," Shikamaru commanded.

Over his dead body would Shikamaru ever put Neji in a position where the brunette felt uncomfortable enough to walk away. Neji needed to stay, and if Yoshino had a problem with it, then _she_ could take a walk. Neji's unreadable gaze fell onto Shikamaru, studying the shadow user for answers to his unasked questions.

"Ma, you remember Neji Hyūga." Shikamaru reintroduced.

He didn't need to add 'my boyfriend' for her to understand who Neji was to Shikamaru. Yoshino stared wide-eyed at the Hyūga prodigy far longer than what was probably acceptable, but a dozen questions filled her mind starting with _when_ had the two of them gotten together? She hadn't suspected a thing when Neji brought Shikamaru home after Shikaku died on the battlefield, then again Yoshino wasn't exactly mother of the year, so her intuition may not be terribly trustworthy. A light bulb finally went off for Neji who understood he'd been introduced to Shikamaru's mother for the first time and although he didn't know what changed to make the ponytailed ninja think it was important, he bowed deeply. Far deeper than she deserved, in Shikamaru's opinion and he had half a mind to pinch Neji to make him stop.

"It's a pleasure, Neji." Yoshino sounded like she actually meant it.

Shikamaru hoped she did. Really, if Yoshino was the kind of mother who wanted her son to be happy and find someone who would take good care of him, there wasn't anyone better than Neji Hyūga. Even she must have known about Neji's hero status and all the wonderful things he had done for the village. Sad as it would probably sound to most people who didn't know Shikamaru very well, the relationship with his mother could go one way or the other without affecting him. He was beyond a point in his life where she would hurt him if this turned out to be a fluke. Shikamaru gave up relying on Yoshino a long time ago. If things worked out for the best that was fine too, he wasn't a vindictive person and didn't plan to shun her from his life.

Truth be told, Shikamaru was more excited about his ban being lifted so he could revisit the herd. And he couldn't wait to take Neji with him. Technically, only Nara's were permitted in the forest, but under the accompaniment of the clan's official leader, it shouldn't be a problem. As far as Shikamaru saw it, Neji was an unofficial Nara anyway, and he dared anyone to challenge him on it. Though the afternoon took an unexpected turn when Shikamaru bumped into Yoshino, it gave him something to discuss with Neji on the walk home, a topic that piqued Hyūga's interest enough to invest genuine curiosity. Shikamaru preferred not to be the focal point of conversation when avoidable, but he could make an exception for Neji.

By the time they reached their apartment, Shikamaru had almost forgotten Neji's change in personality. Hyūga readily agreed that bringing Naruto over for dinner would be an excellent idea, as stated once before Neji was still worried about the blonde's well being. Shikamaru didn't have the heart to tell his boyfriend that his condition was equally troubling. Yes, Neji was able to function enough to carry out assignments as needed whereas Naruto didn't even open his blinds anymore, but the drastic shift in Hyūga's mannerisms still raised cause for alarm. Once inside Shikamaru promised to prepare a simple meal while Neji ventured to the balcony to read a book. Shikamaru felt guilty about the number of times he peeked outside to make sure Neji was doing alright. He silently chastised himself and focused on the less-than-simple dinner he was cooking; Neji deserved the best and Shikamaru planned to give it to him.

"Shikamaru!"

How the shadow controller managed to escape the kitchen without knocking over a single dish or dragging any of the hot pots off the stove was a miracle, one Shikamaru didn't spend much time wondering about. He raced through the living room, tore open the screen door and stared at Neji. The long-haired ninja was seated on the ground near the edge of the balcony with a small black crow perched on his forearm. Dangling from the feral creature's beak was a string of metal adorned with three silver rings each dotted with a single red gem in the center. Neji gingerly worked the jewelry free from the bird's mouth to confirm their suspicions of it being Itachi's necklace, the one Sasuke proudly boasted of recovering from the Akatsuki.

"Tch," Shikamaru snorted and crossed his arms. "Of course, that troublesome bastard isn't dead."

* * *

In the three-plus years, Shikamaru had spent with Neji, not once did the man ever catch ill. Therefore, it frightened Shikamaru when Hyūga started falling asleep during odd hours of the day or complained of headaches more often than not. Neji dismissed Shikamaru's unease. He claimed that he wasn't sick, he'd just neglected himself lately, and it finally caught up to him. Shikamaru would have believed it too were it not for the fact that he'd seen the pulse of veins around Neji's curse seal; this was initiated by the Hyūga clan. Since Neji was currently sound asleep in their bedroom at two in the afternoon, Shikamaru actively considered slipping off to the compound to deal with Hiashi on his own. He had a feeling there wouldn't be any coming back this time if he went.

He'd need to have a discussion with Neji when he woke up from his nap. Shikamaru still didn't know _what_ they could do about the Hyūga clan's constant interference, but there had to be _something_. Knowing Neji, he'd put it off tonight since Naruto would be over for dinner. They couldn't keep avoiding Hiashi and the elders as if they'd just go away on their own, they'd been trying that, and it hadn't happened so far. Meanwhile, as a side project to his many existing side projects, Shikamaru needed to find a way to locate Sasuke Uchiha. Shikamaru wondered what happened to force Sasuke into faking his own death, how he'd pulled it off and what fucking rock he crawled under in the meantime to protect himself.

Neji and Shikamaru both agreed that until they located more concrete evidence about Sasuke, they could not tell Naruto. The message was pretty clear from their perspectives; a crow didn't just happen upon Sasuke's necklace and deliver it to Neji without being instructed to do so. Still, they couldn't risk it when stranger things had happened and getting Naruto's hopes up only to crush him a second time was senseless. Apart from that, Neji rationalized the need to hold off so there would be time to improve Naruto's mood gradually. Others might be suspicious if Naruto perked up out of the blue. Obviously, Sasuke did not want people to know he was alive. Shikamaru assumed that more attempts for Sasuke's Sharingan had been made, perhaps something so detrimental it threatened Konoha's safety without the Uchiha even being present. Sounded logical to Shikamaru.

The only reason to host such an elaborate scheme and ensure the village knew of his alleged death would be for further exposure, to guarantee whoever hunted Sasuke became aware of his passing and didn't target Konoha. Damn Uchiha and his stupid hero complex. The doorbell rang, and Shikamaru cursed softly, umber eyes flicking to the bedroom door. He waited to see if Neji would emerge from the room, but apparently, the Byakugan user was in a sound sleep. Shikamaru frowned. Naruto ought to know better than to show up early for a meal, especially when it came to the apartment of Shikamaru and Neji— there was no telling what they might be doing before their guests arrived. Next came a stern knock on the door, one which distinctly did _not_ belong to Naruto. Whoever the hell it was needed to go away before they woke Neji, Shikamaru would not be a pleasant man to deal with if it happened. He sighed, picked himself off the couch and yanked the door open frowning.

"What the fuck?" Shikamaru gasped.

"Nara," Hiashi greeted. "What a surprise."

"What are you doing to him?" Shikamaru had no need for pleasantries. "I know it's you fucking with his head again."

His pulse leaped from mild-mannered to furious in half a second flat, his arms shook, and his face was probably red, but Shikamaru didn't care— in fact, he hoped Hiashi recognized the danger he was in for coming to their home.

"You aren't even going to invite me inside?" Hiashi asked and grinned.

"Fuck you!" Shikamaru snapped.

Hiashi's arm shot out and snatched Shikamaru up by his throat before the shadow wielder even knew what hit him.

"Don't you think it's impolite to leave a guest standing in the hallway?" Hiashi taunted.

Shikamaru's body puffed into a gust of smoke then a log, but Hiashi had expected the shadow clone thanks to his all-seeing-eyes. He pivoted about-face effortlessly and hooked a fist under Shikamaru's chin, for good measure he slammed an open palm into Nara's stomach. Another explosion of smog, but before Hiashi could react his body was seized by Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu.

"And don't you think it's rude to show up at someone's home unannounced and start barking orders?" Shikamaru shook his head and tisked. "I thought your family had better manners."

"You're a smart mouth delinquent. I guess that's what attracted Neji to you; you're everything he never had the courage to be." Hiashi growled.

Without giving the action a second thought, Shikamaru cracked Hiashi in the nose and felt bones splinter under the impact, but he didn't _care_ anymore. Hiashi, controlled as ever, did not so much as flinch or make a sound of discomfort. However, he did resist Shikamaru's possession enough to spit a wad of blood in the younger man's face.

"What the hell is going on?" Neji called.

Neji wandered out of their bedroom slowly, rubbing his tired eyes as he padded his way over to the door with no particular urgency. Shikamaru's anger was reignited watching Neji so out of his element— he'd witnessed Hyūga pulled straight out of a deep sleep before, this wasn't right. Neji straightened up when he realized it was Hiashi in the hall trapped in Shikamaru's jutsu. Neji also noticed the spit on Nara's cheek, that's when he saw red.

"How _dare_ you come here," Neji growled in a voice Shikamaru didn't recognize.

"Nephew, just who I came to see," Hiashi responded.

Shikamaru watched Neji coming undone and unhinged as his pale orbs clouded, his brows twitched, and the Hyūga resolve Shikamaru came to expect in the presence of other clansmen obliterated. He considered kissing Neji not only to force Hiashi to watch— the Hyūga leader's expression would surely be priceless— but at that moment Shikamaru worried his words would fall on deaf ears and the only way to get through to Neji might be a physical response. He wanted Hiashi to pay for his sins just as much as Neji, but the intent to kill swirling in those moonstone orbs terrified Shikamaru. Neji touched Shikamaru's forearm and for the briefest of seconds the tenderness he displayed only for the shadow ninja returned.

"Release him." Neji requested softly.

Against his better judgment, Shikamaru obliged. He'd been left dazed, and though logically he knew it wasn't possible he entertained the idea that Neji must've hypnotized him somehow. Neji's reflexes were unlike anything Shikamaru had ever seen before; he left Hiashi no time to move or counter before his forearm was wedged into the older Hyūga's throat slamming him into the wall with his other chakra glowing palm placed over Hiashi's heart _daring_ the man to try an escape.

"What have you done to me?" Neji demanded.

"I've been inviting you to the compound, Neji. You've disobeyed me by refusing the requests." Hiashi's emotionless eyes did not falter.

"You're in my _head!"_ Neji bellowed and bared his teeth. "I want you out!"

"How else was I going to get your attention?" Hiashi asked.

"I don't want anything to do with you or the clan; I thought I made that clear once before." Neji hissed.

Hiashi's lips twisted into what Shikamaru assumed was supposed to be a smirk. "Even as a homicidal maniac, you're beautiful, Neji."

Shikamaru felt uncomfortable with the number of times he'd heard Hiashi refer to his nephew's attractiveness. It sent a shiver down his spine. Though he had no evidence to corroborate the taste of disgust it left in his mouth, Shikamaru couldn't shake the sensation. With everything he already knew about the screwed-up morals of the Hyūga clan, it would not surprise him one bit to learn Hiashi desired Neji. The thought cost Shikamaru his ability to breathe, and he nearly choked except a voice in the back of his head reminded him he couldn't afford to get caught up in such debilitating what ifs.

Neji's brows pushed together distressingly, and he croaked, "Get _out_ of my head, Uncle. What do I have to do to make you stop?"

"Believe it or not I didn't come here to fight you," Hiashi announced.

Neji ground his teeth, the hardness of his expression returned. "You _spit_ on Shikamaru!"

The man may as well have plunged a knife into Shikamaru's chest based on Neji's reaction.

"Semantics," Hiashi dismissed coolly. "I have a proposition for you that I think you should hear out. If you'll let me go that is."

Neji had no reason to trust Hiashi. Actually, what he had were a ton of reasons to kill him instead. The man was responsible for everything _wrong_ in Neji's life, for the constant nightmares and questionable tasks he'd been assigned to. Neji quietly coached himself to get a grip; it was just his headache affecting his typically sound frame of mind. He sank his nails into Hiashi's neck before taking a step beside Shikamaru who promptly placed a hand on Neji's back silently saying _I'm here_. Hiashi dropped to his knees and leaned forward, bowing low enough to touch the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Neji asked, bewildered.

"It is with the family's unanimous vote that I extend to you the seat of the heir to become the next Hyūga clan leader," Hiashi responded.

"What?" Neji breathed.

" _What?"_ Shikamaru echoed.

"You saved my daughter's life." Hiashi lifted his head to look at Neji, serious and disciplined as ever. "Even after I threatened yours."

"This isn't the first time I've saved Hinata, and it won't be the last. It has never mattered before." Neji pointed out.

"Thanks to a certain loud-mouthed friend of yours, an official decree passed ordering the restructure of the Hyūga clan's hierarchy. No one has the right to demand us to change our heritage and family practices. However, it was made crystal clear that the servant roles of branch members must be amended within specific guidelines that do not exceed to ownership or child abuse." Hiashi explained.

"So, the clan gets a slap on the wrist and continues to divide into two segments of main and cadet branch." Shikamaru summarized.

"Make no mistake, Neji this isn't my doing. I was as surprised as you are to receive the tally overhauling both of my children from their born right in favor of you. This does _not_ come from me, but as the current leader it is my responsibility to recruit you." Hiashi clarified. "You do not deserve a position of authority. Talented as you may be, Neji, you are a branch house member, and you always will be."

"I don't want it." Neji required no time to think things through, the further he got away from the Hyūgas the better.

"You're making an enormous mistake," Hiashi commented as he rose to stand eye level with Neji.

"Give it to Hinata or Hanabi; it doesn't matter to me," Neji said.

"Your fellow branch mates are looking up to you now, Nephew. Are you prepared to let them down? I don't foresee an opening like this coming again for the lower-class members for a very, very long time." Hiashi cautioned.

"And what do you believe would happen if I accepted? No good can come of leading a clan with the way things are; I cannot uphold the torture methods you pride yourselves on." Neji frowned. "It would end in revolution or my assassination."

"Isn't this what you have spent your whole life training for? The chance to supersede the main house, the people responsible for your father's death?" Hiashi goaded.

"No," Neji debunked and glanced at Shikamaru. "I've spent my life searching for a way to free myself from my cage, to take the bars off and break out. I finally have that."

Hiashi studied the pair without any emotion on his rigid face. Neji would not survive a full day as an heir to the Hyūga clan. Not only was he a branch member and evidently homosexual which was frowned upon because it didn't promote growing the Hyūga family, but he'd been so bold as to choose a partner outside the clan. Hiashi knew without a doubt they would lynch Neji.

"As per the conditions set forth by the future Hokage, the Hyūga elders and I relinquish the right to activate your curse seal from this day forward for any reason apart from the blatant breach of confidential clan information or laws covered under the death penalty." Hiashi divulged.

"Impossible," Neji mouthed. "Curse torture is banished?"

"For you, Nephew." Hiashi specified. "The deal was for you, not the entire branch."

"Just like that?" Shikamaru found it difficult to believe.

"What's in it for you? The elders don't make agreements unless they are the beneficiaries." Neji said.

"That is none of your concern. Since you are refusing the position of the heir, you are exiled from my complex, Neji. You bear the name of Hyūga by blood only, and you are not welcome inside the compound." Hiashi voiced. "You will not be privy to meetings nor have any future involvement with the clan whatsoever. Consider this your _freedom_."

The look in Hiashi's eyes asked Neji if the price of freedom was worth it; Neji's silent stare responded in no uncertain terms with a tremendous _yes_. The clan had always been related to Neji solely by blood and nothing more. They did not function the way a healthy family ought to; their kinship meant nothing among the members of the main house who treated the lower-class as free labor, entertainment, and sex dolls. With Hiashi unable to tamper with ANBU missions or torment Neji on a whim the younger Hyūga may finally achieve peace. It all sounded too good to be true, Neji would need to speak with Tsunade and Naruto both to hammer out the fine lines, but Hiashi had no reason to lie.

Especially about giving up control, Hiashi _needed_ to have absolute control over Neji at all times. Hiashi's colorless eyes flickered between the duo once more, taking in subtle details about their comfort with each other; Neji didn't wear his forehead bandages, Shikamaru kept a hand on Neji despite Hiashi's forceful presence. So, this was what Neji had betrayed his clan for. Something akin to mutual respect passed between the Hyūga men when they looked at one another, almost an agree to disagree situation. Hiashi did not pretend he understood his nephew's aspirations to sever ties with their influential clan. Nor did Neji feign comprehension of his uncle's obsession with power and authority. It didn't matter anymore. They were effectively terminating their association along with any need to communicate further. Hiashi came to accept Neji was fighting like hell for what he believed to be right and no matter how _wrong_ his nephew may be the clan leader appreciated that stubborn Hyūga pride.

He nodded to the couple and spoke in his usual dispassionate, monotone voice. "Congratulations, Neji."

* * *

 **A/N:** I couldn't actually kill Sasuke, I love him too much pfffff... One more chapter left ahhhhhhhhh I can't believe it!


	81. Chapter 81

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

Neji Hyūga murmured his thanks to the ninja who lead him to the Hokage's office and entered unannounced. Kakashi, who was beside Tsunade and appeared to be reviewing reports with her, did not bother to hide his surprise or curiosity when he spotted Neji. The brunette nodded politely; he approached the desk, placed his ANBU mask down and bowed gracefully as he waited to be acknowledged. Tsunade raised a brow looking at the porcelain. Her lips slanted and she frowned.

"Something wrong with that mask, Hyūga?" She inquired still not bothering to spare him a glance.

When he failed to provide a verbal reply, she reclined in her chair and stretched, heaving a deep sigh as her caramel eyes studied the Hyūga prodigy. She had been waiting for this day for a long while now ever since finding out about Neji and Shikamaru. From Tsunade's personal and professional point of view, Neji could only suit the needs of ANBU so long as he remained impassive, closed off and did not form bonds with others. There wasn't anyone better prepared to detach from reality nor another more capable of taking on whatever personality necessary like a chameleon. Neji was a survivor; he could adapt to whatever the assignments required of him because of his unique and gruesome training as a Hyūga.

She had long suspected there might be more to Neji than met the eye, but with numerous students who truly needed her attention and the daily crises in Konoha, Hyūga was just one of many who would slip through the cracks. Joining ANBU had been for his benefit that much proved to be true. However, Tsunade wasn't entirely convinced Neji would have pushed against his uncle so hard were it not for the supportive and intense friendship with Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara. From what she could tell the men were anchors in Neji's life, forces to help ground him and steer him away from the troubled world of a Hyūga cadet member. She briefly wondered how well Neji fared now that Sasuke had passed away.

"Retiring, eh? You're so young." Tsunade finally commented as she hunched forward over the desk and laced her fingers together.

"My apologies, Lord Hokage." Neji bowed deeper still.

"Lift your head, child. You've nothing to apologize for." Tsunade dismissed.

Neji did as instructed— Tsunade vaguely registered the compliance as the last time Hyūga would take direct orders from her, and though she would never admit it out loud, it did sting to think about. Kakashi tugged his mask down to offer Neji a genuine smile. He didn't speak as it wasn't his place to comment one way or the other, at least not in Tsunade's presence, but Neji understood the message crystal clear. Hatake was proud of Neji's commitment.

"What will you do now?" Tsunade asked.

"I'll continue as a jōnin for the time being. But in the near future, I hope to work with Council as an Ambassador for negotiations." Neji divulged with the tiniest of smiles.

Tsunade flexed her fingers with a hum. "Ambassador? I'm sure we could make that arrangement work… until then, Hyūga don't you think serving only as a jōnin is quite a dip in pay?"

"Thank you for your concern." Hyūga bowed again but did not linger. "My husband makes a considerable amount as General."

Ah, yes, that lazy bastard Shikamaru Nara made damn good money. In Tsunade's opinion, his tendencies were lackluster at best, and she could not even begin to fathom how he and the overly controlled, rigid Hyūga navigated through a relationship. Although, his deductive skills and sheer brilliance were unmatched throughout the land which was why she appointed him to the position in the first place. As a pair, Shikamaru and Neji were well on their way to representing themselves with power and prestige not only from family lineage but also their status and roles within the village. Tsunade could practically hear Hyūga's ancestors shrieking from their graves at the very prospect of Neji fraternizing with anyone outside of the clan, let alone a man who wasn't from a noble family. They were doing well for themselves paving their own path; traditions and expectations be damned.

"And what of the Hyūga clan?" Tsunade asked, cutting Kakashi half a glance.

The silver-haired ninja didn't need the specifics of the situation to understand what Tsunade meant. After all, with his involvement in ANBU Kakashi had already noticed a drastic shift in Neji's assignments some time ago and could only assume an arrangement must've been made with Hiashi. He would love to know the details, but suspected involvement had been limited only to those directly involved and on a need-to-know basis.

"No changes," Neji reported.

Tsunade stood up, braced her palms on the desk and bowed. "We will be in touch regarding your future endeavors, Hyūga." She smiled and said, "Congratulations. You've made a fine decision."

* * *

Shikamaru's head began to drop too far, and he jumped realizing he had been moments away from nodding off. His troublesome position afforded him very little time to cloud gaze let alone catch a nap in the middle of the day which was a routine the shadow manipulator relied on for _years_ just to get by. It didn't help that Lee was delivering a verbal report of his findings in Ishigakure— the man was without a doubt an excellent shinobi. However, the overly detailed disclosures Shikamaru could do without particularly when he already found it difficult to focus during these proceedings.

Today of all days he experienced more complications than usual because Neji Hyūga would be home from what was probably his final mission as an ANBU operative. It'd been almost two months since Shikamaru assigned the long-haired ninja to the espionage and though he did not doubt Neji's abilities, he only felt relief when they were joined face to face again. Shikamaru's anticipation was getting the better of him making it increasingly impossible to care for whatever Lee continued to ramble on about. Fortunately, Shikamaru's overactive brain stayed functioning even when he didn't want it to, and the critical pieces of Lee's speech were captured and retained for later analysis.

His thoughts wandered back to Hyūga territory, but instead of Neji being the focal point Shikamaru reflected on the clan as a whole. As of late Shikamaru had not seen hide nor hair of Hiashi or any of the usual stand-ins during last several Council meetings which was unusual, to say the least. In fact, now that he thought about it, other than when he passed by the Hyūga compound— which he avoided by all means necessary— Shikamaru did not see many clansmen out and about the way he once did. They anticipated push-back from Hiashi at the very least when they wed. It didn't matter what political agreement Tsunade and Naruto were convinced to have secured with the Hyūgas, Shikamaru knew they were cunning snakes waiting for the right moment to strike.

Surprisingly, their ceremony went without a hitch. Now that Shikamaru gave the matter consideration perhaps that was the very reason the Hyūga's had stepped out of the limelight, for the time being. No doubt they were embarrassed that their greatest prodigy had married outside of the clan. Now that they were married it meant Neji held jurisdiction over the Uchiha complex— if nothing else Shikamaru expected an outcry from Hiashi. So far so good, though it could indicate the Hyūgas were preparing an intricate scheme. The Uchiha grounds were long since demolished, save for Sasuke's childhood home and the two headstones behind it. Shikamaru and Neji built their house as planned. As per Shikamaru's desire, the home was relatively traditional with such features as tatami mat flooring, sliding doors and a broad wooden veranda wrapping outside the entire house. Truth be told the property was probably extravagant for two persons, but coming home to their own private oasis made the jealous leers they received well deserved.

With so much land requiring development, Shikamaru decided to study medicinal herbs and plants and built a greenhouse to grow them in. Gardening came easily to the supposed genius, and though it couldn't quite compare to cloud gazing, he felt a similar release when tending to his plants. After migrating nearly hundreds of trees from barren segments on the outskirts of Konoha, Shikamaru and Neji created a decently sized fenced in forest. With the blessing of his fellow clansmen, Shikamaru received permission to relocate a few dozen deer from the Nara forest. They'd also constructed a dojo. Although the initial intent for use had solely been for Neji, he decided to exploit the constant exposure from Tsunade and his extensive taijutsu proficiency by teaching various forms of martial arts to soon-to-be-ninjas and occasional genin. And whenever the green-spandex loving Lee was available he readily volunteered to instruct classes. Everything they could ever ask for was quite literally in their backyard.

Upon offering Naruto a piece of land to do with whatever he pleased, Shikamaru expected to have to talk the blonde out of opening another ramen shop— the last thing the shadow manipulator wanted was to wake up to his loud-mouthed friend at odd hours whenever Naruto craved a late night snack. But Naruto never mentioned any such project. All Uzumaki asked for were bushes, hedges, trees and other such plants that might attract crows and ravens; in his mind, those were the official birds of the Uchiha clan and ought to have a home in the village. A simple enough request. Thus far Naruto had been one of three people permitted inside their house; another was Lee since he frequented the dojo and Sasuke was the other— although secretly of course, and he'd only been by twice. It amused Neji to no end that Shikamaru became the one shrieking at their guests to take off their shoes or use coasters with drinks on the cherry oak coffee table. Domestic as it may be, Shikamaru _loved_ what he and Neji made together, he wanted to protect it the best he could.

"—ou even listening to me?"

Shikamaru's lazy gaze fell on expectant large round eyes, and he quirked half a grin when he replied, "I heard everything you just said."

"I'll bet…" Lee muttered under his breath. "That concludes my report, sir." He turned to leave and stopped in the doorway to address Shikamaru once more. "Oh, by the way, your husband is heading over after finishing up with the Hokage."

Shikamaru smirked. They weren't married for very long, but the newness of hearing Neji called his husband should have faded by now; it hadn't, and Shikamaru got butterflies every time someone said it. Lee was one of the few who seemed to enjoy it nearly as much because he dropped the term as frequently as possible even though the higher-ups frowned upon in.

"You mean Hyūga." Shikamaru corrected.

With Lee gone Shikamaru found himself gazing out the large window behind his desk at the overcast sky. He vaguely imagined how entertaining everyday life might be if either male had taken the other's last name. Neji did not have any qualms giving up his claim to being a Hyūga, but both agreed that Neji Nara sounded awful. Shikamaru didn't mind changing to Hyūga if Neji wanted him to. His clan didn't hold the same sort of prowess as the Hyūga or Uchiha, so it might be fun becoming one. The bonus of Hiashi's ghost-white face paling made the swap sound all the more appealing. Neji opposed stating he didn't plan to drag Shikamaru into affairs of the clan. Marrying someone who wasn't a Hyūga had been unheard of until Neji, they didn't know how the rules would work if Shikamaru officiated their union by taking Neji's last name. And since Neji was a branch member of the clan it wasn't worth the risk in his eyes. Shikamaru understood perfectly.

Naruto suggested they change their names entirely and become unofficial Uchiha to piss off the entire village. Before Shikamaru could become tempted by the prospect, Tsunade immediately shot Naruto down and explained that namesakes did not work that way in Konoha, only those of blood or direct marriage were permitted to adopt the name of Uchiha. Shikamaru and Neji had plans to meet with Sasuke later in the evening, much later actually and Shikamaru already doubted his ability to stay awake. They rarely heard from Sasuke and saw him even less. Sasuke was a man on the run who'd been pronounced dead; he couldn't exactly appear whenever he felt like it.

Shikamaru's skin tingled a familiar sensation of pins and needles; Neji Hyūga had arrived. A wry smile claimed Shikamaru's lips as the chakra he knew so well leisurely came closer to his office, intentionally slow knowing Neji, but his husband was well worth the wait. Neji entered at long last, and Shikamaru wasn't the slightest bit surprised to see the long-haired shinobi donning jōnin garb instead of ANBU.

"Took you long enough," Shikamaru complained as they drew one another into a firm embrace.

"You're the one who assigned me, bastard." Neji hissed in his ear.

"I knew you could handle it." Shikamaru shrugged.

Neji grunted and decided to let his lips do the talking, meeting Shikamaru in an eager, passionate kiss. Yes, it had been too damn long since they'd held one another like this. Shikamaru groaned while he kissed Neji breathless, their tongues and breath mingling until neither could tell where one began, and one ended.

"I ran into your mother," Neji revealed once Shikamaru started trailing wet kisses down his throat.

"And she didn't follow you up?" Shikamaru was genuinely shocked.

"She's still pissed about the wedding." Neji chuckled.

Shikamaru paused his ministrations despite Neji's glare when he did so. "You didn't have anything to do with it."

"I had everything to do with it, Nara. Her insensitive comment 'which of you girls will be in a dress' is one of the main reasons she wasn't invited." Neji reminded him.

"She's _my_ mother; if I wanted her there, she would have been." Shikamaru insisted.

Neji traced a single digit down Shikamaru's nose and grinned. "It's adorable that you say that when we both know it's not true."

"So, I'm whipped," Shikamaru admitted with another shrug, his hands rounding from Neji's hips to the small of his back. "I'll do whatever you want without question. I banned her for my own reasons as well."

"All she said was she wanted to visit us at home, and I told her she would need to behave like a decent human being to get in," Neji said.

Shikamaru sputtered into a roar of laughter and hung his head back.

"My father would have loved you, Neji," Shikamaru remarked, eyes glistening.

It was not the first nor would it be the last time Shikamaru shared the sentiment. Namely, because he _wished_ with all his heart that the late Nara had gotten the opportunity to meet Neji. There wasn't a shadow of doubt in Shikamaru's mind about whether or not Shikaku could've adored Neji Hyūga, if for no reason other than the fact that Neji had no problem holding his own against Yoshino.

"Your father, hm?" Neji hummed with a smirk that made Shikamaru slightly uncomfortable.

"Do not tell me you're thinking about my _dad_ that way." Shikamaru was mortified.

"Before you make this weird, Shikamaru, you do know that you look just like him, right?" Neji asked.

"You have the hots for my old man," Shikamaru whined dramatically.

"I do _not!_ And again, you are the spitting image of him." Neji reminded. "If anything, it's just a glimpse of how well you're going to age."

"Trying to butter me up, Hyūga?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Don't grow the goatee." Neji's eyes were like saucers suddenly. "Please."

"No plans to do so, it's not really my style. In the meantime, I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me you have _never_ imagined doing it with my dad." Shikamaru half-joked but was also half-serious.

"Never," Neji responded immediately then kissed the strategist. "You're the only person I've ever imagined."

"Troublesome Hyūga," Shikamaru grumbled.

"I know how much it would mean to you if I could've met him. Your father is very important to you; I wish I'd had the chance." Neji brushed a thumb over Shikamaru's cheek. "At least your dad wouldn't try to put us in dresses."

"In all honesty between the two of us, you would look a hell of a lot better in a wedding gown. I'd look like an overgrown freak." Shikamaru scowled.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "You're just saying that because I have long hair. My arm definition is deeper than yours. It wouldn't make sense to put me in a dress."

"I'm saying it because, for every bit of masculine and handsome as you are, Neji, you're incredibly beautiful." Shikamaru said then quickly added, "Not feminine, that's not what I'm saying at all. It's not the same thing."

"I know it isn't." Neji smiled appreciating Shikamaru's conscious awareness of how he _hated_ being compared to a woman when apart from long tresses he appeared nothing like one. "But I can't have you in a gown anyway, too much skin. If others got to see you that way, I'd be immensely jealous."

"Too much skin? What kind of dress are you imagining?" Shikamaru stared at Neji with his brows arched.

Neji waved a dismissive hand. "It doesn't matter. Neither of us has any interest in wearing one, why are we discussing it like a possibility?"

"I _told_ you my ma has that effect on people; she makes you bicker about things that you don't even care about." Shikamaru snorted then decided to change the subject and said, "So, you retired? You're my best soldier."

"You just like giving me commands." Neji taunted.

Shikamaru pursed his lips and hummed. "It does have a certain appeal to it."

"Give me one right now." Mischief danced in Neji's opalescent orbs. "I'll make it up to you."

"On your knees, Hyūga." Shikamaru breathed.

"And if I refuse?" Neji grinned.

Shikamaru tangled his fingers in Neji's hair and pulled hard, nails scraping Hyūga's scalp and he tipped the older man's head back.

"That kind of rebellion will get you punished," Shikamaru warned.

"Mm, I was hoping so." Neji purred.

Their mouths crushed with burning urgency, yanking one another closer equally desperate. It was powerful and smoldering, their lips set a blaze fully, tangling together with a fiery passion driven by lust neither ninja had seen coming. A soft moan died in Shikamaru's throat as his lips parted in welcome of Neji's probing tongue. Before he could succumb to the pleasant tightness in his chest, Shikamaru yanked Neji back by the ends of his hair exposing a delicate creamy throat. Shikamaru trailed wet kisses down Neji's jaw. His lips were hot and impatient, sucking bits of Neji's flesh into his mouth and teething ever so lightly.

Fire sparked in Shikamaru's stomach as his teeth sunk into the crevice of Neji's neck; he sucked and bit and kissed possessively. Neji's low, sexy laugh buzzed in Shikamaru's ears and all Nara could think about was pleasing the pale-eyed beauty. Neji slipped a hand between them, he cupped and massaged Shikamaru through his pants encouraging the younger shinobi further into mental instability. Shikamaru _knew_ he needed to regroup and reign them both in— he had a meeting in a matter of minutes after all. He never got the opportunity to warn Neji they ought to stop, Hyūga was already dropping to his knees. Neji lifted Shikamaru's shirt enough to ghost soft, warm lips down his stomach. Shikamaru hissed, fingers diving into Neji's tresses while the Byakugan user began licking around his belly button. Strong, forceful hands gripped Shikamaru's hips to hold him in place. His head lulled back, and he hissed then moaned as a talented tongue swiped along the space just above the hem of his pants.

"Neji," Shikamaru whispered hoarsely. "What are you doing?"

"Following orders," Neji mumbled, he dipped his tongue below the fabric.

Shikamaru shivered and shook his head. "Neji you don't have to—"

Neji tore Shikamaru's pants open and yanked them down in one fell swoop along with his boxers. Lilac eyes met brown, and Neji leaned forward to lick straight up Shikamaru's thick erection.

"We… we can't, Neji." Shikamaru chewed his bottom lip still fisting Neji's hair. "Sai will be here soon."

"Then I suggest you get in your chair and let me enjoy myself while you have your little meeting." Neji kissed the crown of Shikamaru's cock. "Unless you don't want me to."

Like _hell._ They scrambled into place; Shikamaru sat as close to the desk as humanly possible, his legs and the lower half of his body covered by the massive structure which Neji sat under secretly providing his husband a blowjob. Not a moment too soon either. Shikamaru swallowed the moans threatening to tumble from his lips when Sai entered the office. If the ninja suspected anything, he didn't let it show, they had business to attend to. Business Shikamaru could not focus on. Neji's sinful mouth worked up and down Shikamaru's cock like he'd been born to do it. His soft, subtle vibrations sent chills down the engorged member and up Shikamaru's back. Shikamaru bit his tongue until it bled so his voice wouldn't betray him when Neji took him deeper, tongue gliding against a sensitive vein. Shikamaru casually dropped a hand under the desk to comb back Neji's bangs which were tickling his thighs. He massaged his husband's ear and tugged whenever Neji got a little too bold or teased too much.

Neji slid back silently, he tightened his mouth around Shikamaru and sucked the tip of the shadow ninja's head. His tongue dove within the slit slowly, dragging across the tiny hole at a tantalizing pace. Gods what Shikamaru wouldn't give to buck his hips and show Neji _exactly_ what he thought about those sexy lips. He settled for twisting Neji's hair harder. He felt Neji smirking; the man was clearly pleased with Shikamaru's reactions even if silent. Neji's teeth grazed the underside of Shikamaru's member.

"—ther more, I think it would be best for Sakura and Ino to trade roles temporarily."

"Hn," Shikamaru grunted.

He reluctantly released Neji's strands and laced his hands atop the desk to avoid suspicion. Times like this Shikamaru made great use of his perpetual lazy and bored expressions. Shikamaru winced but managed to stop his eyes from fluttering shut, Neji had started to bob up and down with great speed, his scandalous tongue caressing hungrily against the flesh it touched. The heat of Neji's mouth made Shikamaru absolutely insane; further heightened when Neji did the unthinkable and plunged the tactician's cock into the depths of his throat. Shikamaru slammed his palms on the desk, startling Sai.

"Damn it, Sai. Enough about the medical unit. I need to know how the taijutsu dependents are holding up." Shikamaru pulled the guise right out of thin air.

"Of course, sir." Sai nodded. "As we discussed earlier in the week, Gai and Lee are—"

Shikamaru didn't give a _fuck_ what anyone was doing or who they were doing it with. The only person who mattered to him was the devious bastard sucking him dry. Damn it to hell, Shikamaru wanted nothing more than to take a peek under the desk. He suspected Neji probably had enough space to train his gaze on Shikamaru the entire time. Hyūga favored eye contact when doing something so erotic; he liked watching Shikamaru come undone. Shikamaru hoped Neji was jerking off as he nearly choked on Nara's well-endowed manhood. There was something all too alluring about the image of Neji touching himself. It left a familiar strain pooling into the pit of his stomach.

Shikamaru nudged Neji with his leg gently to warn Hyūga what was about to happen. Neji didn't yield to the caution; he dipped his head low and engulfed Shikamaru's already oozing member in the back of his throat. Thank Gods Shikamaru was already sitting down, or he may have collapsed while his seed spilled into Neji's mouth. He felt weak as if he'd done something worth exerting a considerable amount of effort or chakra. The older shinobi continued to suck Shikamaru's length, forcing every bit of fluid out. Shikamaru dropped a hand under the desk then sifted it through Neji's silky locks; he tugged hard enough to sting Hyūga's scalp and steer the man away from his softening manhood.

The last thing he needed was _another_ erection; Shikamaru had impressive self-control, but he wouldn't be able to resist a second time. Neji, as bold as ever, resisted the strain of Shikamaru's tight grip meant to keep him in place and leaned forward to slip his tongue through the slit once more. Thankfully, Sai chose that moment to look down at his notes, so he hadn't noticed the flutter of desire across Shikamaru's face. The shadow wielder exhaled shakily through his nose, released Neji's tresses and slid his fingers into his husband's mouth instead— obviously, the only way to keep that sinful tongue away was occupying it.

"Don't be cute," Shikamaru warned quietly.

Not quiet enough. Sai snapped from his notepad to Shikamaru; his posture suggested shock, though his impassive expression never changed. Shikamaru waited for Sai's justified allegations about whatever might be going on under the desk. Except it never happened.

"Cute?" Sai echoed still straight-faced. "You are a married man, Shikamaru. Shame on you."

Shikamaru's jaw just about hit the desk— how could Sai believe for even a _second_ that Shikamaru was hitting on him? Neji roared with laughter once the door shut even after Shikamaru snatched him up from under the desk by his forearms.

"Look what you did!" Shikamaru accused.

"Are you complaining about what I did?" Neji taunted with a slow lick of his lips.

"Stop that," Shikamaru ordered his face bright red. "Stop being sexy."

"Are you sure I'm sexy? Maybe you're just a very horny man." Neji posed as he adjusted Shikamaru's pants, tucking him away neatly.

"Can you believe Sai thinks I made a pass at him? I'd rather date Sasuke's smug ass!" Shikamaru continued to rant.

"Hey," Neji narrowed his eyes. He used Shikamaru's knees as leverage to stand up but stayed bowed forward in Nara's face. "You could do a lot worse than Sasuke Uchiha you know."

Shikamaru raised from the seat, wrapped his arms around Neji's waist with a grin and stole a kiss before he said, "Mn, but evidently I can do _so_ much better."

"When are you coming home?" Neji asked.

"I'll be here at least until seven." Shikamaru guessed. "And since _you_ went and retired today there's no telling whether or not Tsunade will force me to reevaluate the ANBU ranks again."

"Hn." Neji hummed and frowned.

"I'll be back with plenty of time to spare before we go to Sas," Shikamaru assured.

"That's at the back of my mind." Neji dismissed with a wave. "I'll keep something warm for you on the stove."

"Or maybe just keep yourself warm for me until I'm home," Shikamaru suggested as he wiggled his brows.

Neji snorted. "I'll see you tonight, Shikamaru."

* * *

Not only had Tsunade forced Shikamaru to complete all his reports from the previous day she did indeed require him to change team formations for the remaining members of ANBU. Easier said than done. Shikamaru was not exaggerating when he called Neji his best soldier; the brunette possessed a variety of skills and an unsurpassed level of expertise in each category. Where Shikamaru had previously relied on one man for multiple tasks, he'd need to split the responsibilities among several shinobi. It only proved the point that he'd been making since first moving in with Neji, Hyūga worked entirely too hard. He'd heard an adage once about putting all your eggs in one basket. Konoha had a habit of doing precisely that. Perhaps now he'd be able to convince Tsunade to allow cross training more ninjas.

Arriving at a dark home didn't surprise Shikamaru, it was damn near two in the morning and Neji probably disappeared to convene with Sasuke at the agreed location. Shikamaru wouldn't be too far behind after he changed clothes and maybe grabbed a bite to eat. What he did not expect upon entering his living room was Uchiha himself. Now a man living as a refugee and presumed dead by most of the world, Sasuke spent a significant amount of time perfecting techniques which allowed him to practically deplete his chakra reserves instantaneously or at the very least mask them to become undetectable to even the most skilled ninjas. Shikamaru flicked on the light and met the raven-haired ninja's stare.

"Welcome home, honey." Sasuke taunted.

"Where is Neji?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's asleep," Sasuke revealed. "This may or may not shock you, but he didn't sleep the past four days because he wanted to get back faster."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and began removing his unnecessary layers before he joined Sasuke on the couch.

"You came here? Or you two met as planned?" Shikamaru inquired.

"We ran into one another about halfway to the rendezvous point. Neji looked like he would pass out at any minute, so I suggested we wait here for you." Sasuke stretched into a more comfortable position and eyed Shikamaru considerately. "Long day?"

"I'd rather talk about you." Shikamaru wrinkled his nose. "Are you sure it's safe for you to be here?"

"Does anyone else know I'm alive?" Sasuke asked then added, "Besides, Naruto."

"No," Shikamaru said firmly.

Sasuke shrugged. "Then what's the problem? It's alright to say you're worried about me, you know."

"Tch, still a presumptive bastard," Shikamaru grumbled.

"How's Council treating you?" Sasuke questioned.

"Things will go a lot smoother once Naruto is in office. Neji left ANBU today as well. It sounds like Tsunade is on board with moving him into an Ambassador position." Shikamaru revealed.

"Wow, the whole gang running Konoha. That's a sight for sore eyes." Sasuke beamed.

"Everyone except you." Shikamaru pointed out giving Sasuke a stern stare.

"You know why I did what I did, Shikamaru." Sasuke reminded him. "I couldn't stay here."

"You could've given us a chance to clean things up, so you could come back." Shikamaru rebutted.

"We've talked about this a dozen times. Konoha would've been wiped off the map just to get to me. I couldn't let that happen. Faking my own death was the only answer, everyone is safer now." Sasuke said.

"He prays at your grave every day." Shikamaru leaned back on the sofa staring at the ceiling. "Every day he's here anyway."

"Neji knows better than most that I don't believe in trivial tasks like praying; it won't do any good." Sasuke sighed.

"What's going to happen when we set up a meeting with you, and you don't show? Naruto will lose his mind." Shikamaru grumbled.

"I see Naruto more than either of you. He's the only one I keep in touch with frequently." Sasuke voiced.

"That's because you _have_ to." Shikamaru insisted. "If you don't he will come hunt your ass down like always."

"I'm not going anywhere, Shikamaru," Sasuke promised.

"Don't you miss us?" Shikamaru posed.

Sasuke smiled at Shikamaru's subtle way of including himself as someone who cared about Uchiha even if he was still too stubborn to say it out loud. Sasuke lived a lonely life, saying he missed his friends and the people he considered family would be a gross understatement.

"You know I do," Sasuke said quietly.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"I'll tell you what's troublesome." Sasuke began as he leaned closer and gripped the front of Shikamaru's shirt then tugged the collar down enough to reveal to poorly hidden jewelry. "You're wearing my necklace."

"You sent it to us, that makes it _our_ necklace now." Shikamaru scoffed after swatting Sasuke's hand.

"I sent it to Neji." Sasuke corrected.

"Well, it looks better on me, and Neji doesn't wear jewelry." Shikamaru's eyes narrowed and settled on Sasuke. "Besides, I'm not fond of the idea that you sent _my_ boyfriend at the time a piece of jewelry."

"And I don't _love_ the fact that you two got married on my birthday." Sasuke clicked his tongue mildly annoyed. "You did it on purpose, so you can romp around to spite me."

"The date was my idea." Shikamaru conveyed.

"Naturally." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Believe it or not I hadn't thought of anything perverse when Neji and I talked about it. We have a reason to celebrate every year, and no one will question us since it's our anniversary." Shikamaru explained.

Sasuke's elegant brows furrowed hearing the shockingly thoughtful sentiment.

"You would all do well to forget about me, Shikamaru," Sasuke advised.

"That's never going to happen." Shikamaru yawned lazily.

"It was worth a shot." Sasuke chuckled as he got to his feet. "I ought to be leaving."

"Already?" Shikamaru hoped he didn't sound as panicked as he felt. "Neji's going to be pissed if you aren't here when he gets up."

"We saw one another for a little while; he'll be alright," Sasuke responded.

Shikamaru stood. "I can wake him."

"Please don't. Let him rest. We'll be in touch again soon." Uchiha spoke coolly. "It's best if I move well before daybreak just in case."

"I've barely had a chance to talk to you, Sasuke. Why not just stay?" Shikamaru tried again.

Sasuke offered a lopsided smile. "You know, I expected Neji would be the one begging me to hang around. Not you."

"Don't go." Shikamaru shut his eyes because he couldn't look at the bastard's smug face. "It'll be another what, six or seven months again before you visit?"

"When you walked in the first thing you asked me was whether or not it was a good idea to be in the village. Now you think it's safe enough to stick around?" Sasuke chuckled.

He was bemused by Shikamaru's peculiar methods of showing affection or concern. Sasuke closed the distance between them to tap two fingers on Shikamaru's forehead, expectantly waiting for dark brown eyes to acknowledge him. It took longer than usual, but eventually, Shikamaru peered at Sasuke looking even more worn down than moments earlier.

"I hated you. I positively loathed you the first time I noticed the way you looked at Neji. The only reason I disguised it by giving you a hard time or teasing you was that I knew you were important to him." Sasuke paused then went on, "But I didn't understand just how close you two were, what good friends you'd become. I should have known."

"Known what?" Shikamaru asked.

"From the moment your unconscious ass ended up in Neji's tent you'd already made an enormous influence." Sasuke smiled kindly. "It's always been high voltage with you two from the very beginning."

Shikamaru wasn't ready for the burst of silent crows nor the black smog that followed. Sasuke didn't enjoy giving goodbyes any more than Shikamaru liked to receive them, so it became customary for him to disappear before things became complicated. But damn him to hell and back again for opening up to Shikamaru then denying the shadow manipulator an opportunity to do the same or at the very least crack a sarcastic joke. No point in dwelling on that which he couldn't change. Shikamaru heaved a deep, labored sigh and made his way to the bedroom. Neji stirred when the door opened and again as the futon dipped under Shikamaru's weight. He rolled around, so they were face to face, but those moonstone orbs never so much as cracked.

"Sasuke left?" Neji assumed.

"Yeah," Shikamaru confirmed, he combed through Neji's tresses. "I'm sorry."

"Bastard always leaves when I'm asleep." Neji slurred.

Shikamaru hummed agreement and silently continued to weave in and out of Neji's long hair. Sasuke's words came back to him. Had things began tempestuous with Neji? No, Shikamaru decided, Sasuke was mistaken. Though they'd gone through a lot together both as a couple and just friends, Shikamaru felt hard-pressed to locate the single defining moment in their relationship which changed them forever. Certainly, it didn't happen when they were cooped up in Neji's tent; hell Shikamaru couldn't even play a decent game of shōgi.

There were no seismic instances to get emotions growing between them, no regularly occurring frequencies to disturb the balance each ninja crafted to perfection. They came from different worlds, different walks of life, though ultimately were still Konoha shinobi— that was all the common ground existing between them as far as Shikamaru knew when they began interacting.

They never experienced any overwhelming feelings for each other one way or the other, not for quite some time. Comfortable, Shikamaru often associated the word with Neji. He remembered the initial ease of communication or lack thereof. Still, that did not amount to raging waves nor torrential emotional storms.

Shikamaru smoothed a hand across Neji's cheek, careful not to disturb the light sleeper. Their growth individually, professionally and romantically was a force to be reckoned with undoubtedly, but those things took time to develop. It hadn't been overnight.

No fireworks, no big bang, no explosions or eruptions. Everything originated from a tiny, insignificant wrinkle in the surface and nothing more.

Subdued enough to go unnoticed yet triggered a series of events all stemming from the same source.

He bowed forward as Neji slanted. Their foreheads skimmed.

Shikamaru shut his eyes and smiled.

It started with a ripple.

 _"There's an ocean inside of me.  
Put your ear against my chest and listen,  
it rages for you."_  
 _\- Johnny Nguyen_

* * *

 **A/N:**

I want to thank everyone who has read the story for taking the time to give this RarePair a shot. They are very near and dear to my heart. Although I have a lot more to expand on in the future, I am so proud of this series as a whole.

I hope this ending satisfied everyone. I feel as though I tied up enough loose ends not to leaving you scratching your head, but also plenty to be explored later if I choose to write any follow up material.

Thank you again to everyone, it's been such a treat!


End file.
